A Different Path
by GammaTron
Summary: SatAM Universe mixed with Archie-Verse and SEGA-Verse. Might have other things as well. SonicXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Path**

**Summary: This first chapter takes place in the SatAM Universe after Episode 2 and before Episode 8 of Season 2. However, it also crosses over with the Archie Sonic series with various things like 'Night of a 1000 Sonics' and the Anti-Mobius/Moebius, along with SEGA Sonic with powers like the Hedgewolf/Werehog (I just like Hedgewolf better), the Wisps, and Caliburn. This is a SonicXOC pairing. I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. I own Roll Cyber Sakurai.**

* * *

Sonic Hedgehog sighed to himself, barely struggling with the chains that adorned his arms and legs. He just had to not listen to Sally on not coming here to see Uncle Chuck. He had managed to sneak in when these two weird robots popped out of nowhere and caught him. He thought they were just an old cube and an old bowling ball. He looked up at the ceiling, dripping black slime from various cracks in it, before looking down at his chains. When Robotnik put him in here, he had made sure Sonic couldn't try something to escape by chaining him to a wall and his limbs were chained so far that he couldn't spin or run, yet close enough to let him move a bit and, possibly, play an instrument, like the broken guitar parts that were in the nearby corner. He just sat on the bench, metallic and slowly rusting, that was in his cell. He held a hand to his face and coughed a few times. He looked down at his hand to see a gold, glowing ring in his hand, coated in a layer of his saliva from swallowing it to not let Robotnik get it. For some reason, he always felt better when he looked at the Power Ring. It was as if he had seen them long ago. Even now, almost an hour before Robotnik would robotize him, he felt relaxed at seeing it. A nearby clank got his attention and quickly hid the Power Ring. There, he saw the result of what he would become in less than an hour. It was once a female, from the wider hips and slender figure that he saw. It bore no clothing since robots-even those who had once been living creatures-didn't need them. The metallic foxtail swung behind it gently, squeaking a little from missing some oiling, while ending with a mace. Its hands had knives that were once fingernails and its metal fox ears stood attention permanently. What got Sonic was that it had metal hedgehog quills that ended at where it had its hips and scarlet optics that weren't separated like he normally saw in other Mobians. He thought only he and his Uncle Chuck didn't have that funny thing between their eyes.

-I have been order to keep watch of you for this hour, prisoner- the Robian spoke, the feminine voice mixed with static.

"Really? Damn, though you were here to talk," Sonic tried to joke.

-If I were here to talk, I would be talking about your idiocy-

Sonic took a double take on that. Did a Robian just make a crack at him? He looked at the Robian harder.

-If you are trying to melt me with your glare, then it isn't working-

"You're not like the others, are you?" Sonic asked.

-Lord Robotnik asked me to test something for him. To see if it would be perfect for his other creations- the Robian replied –He called it 'Hyper Go-On energy' along with something he labeled a 'Wisp'-

"Lisp?"

-Wisp. With a 'W,' not an 'L,' you idiot. They are extraterrestrial life forms that are of currently unknown origin-

"I'll just stick with 'aliens' if that's okay with everybody," Sonic cracked as he broke the fourth wall, "And you're telling me this…why?"

-You will not last for much longer, so I might as well tell you things that would otherwise be used to thwart Lord Robotnik-

"What if I had a listening device?"

-The walls are made of a special alloy that prevents various signals from breaching it. You cannot contact anyone nor can they contact you-

"Okay…So who are you?"

-I am Model R-0-7-7. But I prefer 'Roll'-

"'Prefer?'" Sonic repeated, "Man, that hyper whatever stuff sure did a number on you then."

-It has some…benefits, to admit. Things such as old hobbies have begun to form once my assignments are completed for the day. I am more aware of my surroundings that before, easily allowing me to prevent my early termination unlike others-

Sonic's eyes widened. If what she said was right, then that meant…He frowned as something filled him. It wasn't guilt or anything like that. He just felt…weird.

-Do you have any last requests before your end?-

"Could you not let them end me?"

-Negative-

"Dang. Then how about letting me have those pieces of guitar with maybe putting it back together? If this is my last hour of being free, then I want to go out with something nice to hear."

-…Affirmative-

R-0-7-7 opened the cell and entered it. R-0-7-7 approached the guitar pieces and slowly picked them up. The Robian held up the parts together in the way they were supposed to go before a strange energy washed over it, swiftly repairing the guitar. R-0-7-7 handed the guitar to the hedgehog and closed the cell, staying inside. Sonic rose a brow at the Robian as the former living creature looked at him.

-I believe this would be a preferred way to guard you. And please reveal the object you have hidden under you. My scanners have been sensing it ever since I approached your cell-

Sonic nodded, frowning. He pulled out the Power Ring. R-0-7-7 just looked at it, scanning it a bit. The energy felt familiar to the Robian's memory banks, but was unable to access it. It was almost as if a password lock had been placed upon it.

"Dang, lost my pick…" Sonic muttered as he ruffled a hand through his quills.

-Simply use the ring- R-0-7-7 offered.

"What? Look, lady…"

-I am no woman nor do I recall when I was robotized-

"…And you still follow him why?"

-It is in the Robotizer's programming to program all Robians to obey Lord Robotnik-

"…Fine…" Sonic sighed as he held it tight, "But if this blows up in our faces, I'll blame you."

-If there is an explosion, there is minimal chance that it will be fatal to us. However, it may result in the loss of possibly three of your fingers, roughly your hands' index fingers and your right pointer finger-

Sonic frowned at it. It didn't know how to take a joke, but it could make them? Robians were strange beings, but this one was the more interesting of them. Something clicked in his head and he began to play. The Power Ring glowed and seemed to focus its energy through the strings.

**Oh yeah**

**All right**

**Well I don't show off, don't criticize**

**I'm just livin' by my own feelings**

**And I won't give in, won't compromise**

**'Cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold**

**I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough**

**But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word**

**Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason**

**I got my way, my own way**

**It doesn't matter**

**Now what happens, I will never give up the fight**

**Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**

**It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right**

**Well I don't look back, I don't need to**

**Time won't wait and I got so much to do**

**Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear**

**Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong**

**It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight**

**Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**

**It's all your bets on what you think is right**

**Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight**

**Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight**

**It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right**

**No, no, no, no**

**It doesn't matter!**

Sonic put down the guitar, panting. He had never felt a rush like that when he played before. He frowned as he saw the Power Ring fade away as it did each time it was used. His head looked up at R-0-7-7 as it was clapping.

-That was amazing-

"Really?"

-Yes. At first, my processor was stating that you would play something soft. I would have preferred to simply disable your limbs if you had tried that-

"You hate that stuff?"

-Not exactly. It just did not seem like a good time to preform it. That and I have not taken to downloading a preference to it-

"I know, right? Soft is for pillows, for ice cream. Music is gotta move. It's gotta be pedal to the metal. What about ballads?"

-I would rather delete my CPU than listen to it at this time-

"Same here, but I'd rather hurl," Sonic replied as he pretended to hold back vomit, "Chunkage secured."

It was then he heard it: a giggle. He looked at R-0-7-7 to see that it was giggling. For some reason, he liked its giggle. Not too high pitched, yet not too low. He then noticed that it had a bit of a glow. Did the Power Ring do something to it through his music?

"You…uh…You feelin' okay there?"

-Perfectly functional- R-0-7-7 giggled as it tried to compose itself –But I must say that was…funny, I believe organic beings would put it-

"Trust me; you should hear what Anty sounds like," Sonic chuckled before placing a gloved hand to his forehead, "Ow…"

-Is there something wrong?-

"Not really…I just got a…a head…ache…" Sonic groaned as he passed out.

* * *

_Sonic softly groaned as he awoke. His vision was blurry at best. He shook his head to try to get a clear view of his surroundings. He sat up a bit and leaned against his glass container. …Glass container? He pressed a hand to it and his eyes widened in shock. He was stuck in a glass container of sorts. He looked around before his eyes laid upon a twin-tailed, gold and white fox. He rode within a strange machine of sorts. It seemed like one of those 'airplane' things he had seen in old picture books that his Uncle Chuck had shown him before Robotnik took over, yet also like a robot. It was primarily blue in color with bits of yellow from what he saw. It had two legs that reminded him of his old dog's hind legs and a few lasers on its sides. He turned to a strange, yet familiar, laugh. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. It was a fat man, but not fat like Robotnik, and had long legs and arms. He wore a red jacket with a white zipper on his torso and going down his arms into the yellow bands on his wrists that let his white gloves emerge. He had white straps on the sides of his body with four yellow blocks. He wore black pants with black boots, zippers on them as well. His head was completely bald except for a large, messy orange-brown mustache on his face. He had a large nose and wore a pair of blue spectacles on his face, easily covering his small eyes. On his bald forehead was a strange pair of silver goggles with green lenses. Sonic looked down at his left foot when he felt something bump into it. It was an emerald…at least, in appearance. It was fine-cut into a diamond shape, but was the color of lightning. Suddenly, the container he was in moved before he was ejected out. He soon saw he was in space, high above Mobius. His nearly cried when he saw that it wasn't covered in the sickly toxic clouds or looked like it was polluted at all. Suddenly, something in his head switched on. He grasped the emerald and began to hold it tight. When he spoke, he realized he didn't know he had said it._

_ "Chaos…Control!"_

* * *

Sonic shot up with a yelp. He looked around to see he was in another glass container. He looked around before seeing a sight he'd rather not see. It was a bald, fat man with an orange mustache and red eyes. He had various sharp teeth inside of his sinister grin. He wore a red, black, and yellow shirt with black pants and boots along with a red cape.

"Robotnik…" Sonic growled softly.

"Hello, _hedgehog_," the man spat, "I hope you're comfortable in your Robotizer Chamber. Strange that you'd spend your last hour of freedom resting, hedgehog, but to each their own."

"So…This is it, huh?" Sonic sighed, "Can I at least have a request on who gets to Robotize me?"

"Really? Well…Then I'll allow it. You'd probably wish Charles would do it."

"Nope. You sent this Robian to guard me, right? I want that one to do it."

"You mean R-0-7-7?" Robotnik pondered before he smirked, "Very well then. Orbot! Cubot! Get me R-0-7-7!"

Sonic looked at a red and white sphere and a yellow and white cube near Robotnik's feet and scowled. The two items opened up to reveal they were actually robots. The sphere had red optics with red gloves while the other had blue eyes and yellow gloves.

-Yah got it, pardner!- the yellow robot saluted before flying off.

"And fix Cubot's voice chip!" Robotnik barked.

-At once, your liege- the sphere robot bowed before flying after him, the two soon returning with R-0-7-7.

-You summoned me, Lord Robotnik?-

"Yes. My little prisoner has requested that you preform the deed," Robotnik explained, motioning to the slightly waving hedgehog.

-Really?- R-0-7-7 pondered.

"Indeed. Now do your programming and Robotize him!" Robotnik ordered.

R-0-7-7 nodded. It walked over to the controls. Sonic looked up at the ceiling on his container to see it opening. A strange laser-like device emerged from the entrance and Sonic gulped. He looked at R-0-7-7 as it prepared the final parts.

"Well…Guess I'll get to see you around, Roll," Sonic chuckled.

It was then R-0-7-7 stopped. Small sparks began to fall off its frame.

"What's going on here?" Robotnik demanded, "Do it! Robotize Sonic the Hedgehog!"

-ERROR. ERROR. ERROR G-24, ERROR G-42, AND ERROR G-2-4 HAS FORMED- R-0-7-7 spoke in a monotonous, mechanical voice.

"And those would be?" Robotnik growled.

-ERROR G-24: UNABLE TO PREFORM DUTIES DUE TO LOYALTY PROGRAM. ERROR G-42: UNABLE TO PREFORM DUTIES BECAUSE OF DATA OVERLOAD. ERROR G-2-4: ERRORS G-24 and G-42 HAVE ACTIVATED. IF ALL THREE ARE ACTIVATED, ALL PROGRAMMING INSTALLED POST-ROBOTIZATION WILL BE SHUT DOWN AND LOCKED MEMORY DATA WILL BE RESTORED-

"What?" Robotnik screamed, "I never made that program! Abort!"

-UNABLE TO COMPLY…Fatty," R-0-7-7 smirked as the red glow changed into a jade-green glow with the static dissipating from her voice.

With that, she turned and smashed her fists on the controls. The glass container opened up and let out the blue hedgehog. Robotnik roared as slim, humanoid robots marched in, armed with lasers.

"Kill them both!" Robotnik roared.

"I don't think so, egghead," Roll smirked before she vanished.

Sonic and Robotnik gawked at her disappearance when a yellow blur raced by and through a path in the robots. They were all torn to shreds by the following wind that followed. A figure skidded to a halt, dropping the last of the metal she was once covered in while hiding herself in Robotnik's swiped cape. The yellow fur seemed to shine in the lights aimed at the two while her white muzzle gave a smirk. They were surprised that she wore pink and black running shoes with a gold sole. She looked over at Sonic and winked at him, showing her eyes were a deep jade in color.

"Thank you, Sonic-kun," the girl giggled, "I can't believe just how much of my memory had been sealed up. Okay, egghead, now you're in for it."

"Egghead?" Robotnik repeated, turning a brilliant scarlet in rage, as more of his robots came in, "SWATBots, kill them both!"

The SWATBots nodded before aiming their blasters at the two. Roll smirked as she pressed to fingers to her lips and kissed them, forming a pink energy heart before her. She grasped it with a smirk.

"Roll Blast!"

With that, she swung her arm. From her hand, a wave of energy hearts raced out and flew at the SWATBots. Within seconds, each one had been blown up by an impact with one of the hearts. She grabbed Sonic's hand gently.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Roll said.

"R-Right…" Sonic nodded.

The two ran off. What got Sonic surprised was how easily the girl was at keeping up with him. Sirens began to blare as they raced out of the massive fortress.

"Oh, snap! SWATBots!" Sonic yelped as more of the robots began to block their path.

"You just gotta run faster. Make a mini-Sonic Boom," Roll grinned, "Watch."

With that, she went faster than Sonic. He heard something when she did that; a faint boom of sorts. Within a split-second, pink wind blew off her as she began to run right through the SWATBots, sometimes sending them up and over the two. The pink wind fell off as she slowed down a bit. She jumped above them and curled up into a ball. Within seconds, she began to home in on the SWATBots and rammed into them in her ball form, a yellow trail going behind her.

"Whoa…" Sonic awed as he ran after Roll, "How'd ya do that?"

"Any Mobian can do it," Roll replied, "I thought everyone knew the Homing Attack."

"What?" Sonic blinked as the two skidded to a halt inside a forest.

"And aren't you the world's greatest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"World's greatest hero? Well, I wouldn't say that…" Sonic sheepishly chuckled with a hand behind his head.

"And what was that place about?"

"Huh? But you were Roboticized, right?" Sonic asked.

"Robo…Are you kidding me? He did that?" Roll exclaimed, "I told him it was a bad idea! But he didn't listen to me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"What are _you_ talking about? This is 2011, right?" Roll asked.

"20…It's 7011!"

Roll's eyes widened as he face fell. She let out a moan as he began to sway. Sonic yelped as Roll fell on him. Sonic gently got her off him.

"Sonic!" a voice cried.

The blue hedgehog turned to see two girls run up to him. One was a squirrel with a short tail and red hair. She wore blue boots and a blue open jacket with red hair. The other was a yellow rabbit with a white muzzle. Over her chest was a pink heart-like design while she had blue eyes. Her left arm and the lower half of her body were mechanical except for her tail.

"Sugah-hog, you're alive!" the rabbit cheered, her voice showing a bit of a western accent to it.

"Oh thank goodness…" the squirrel exhaled a relieved sigh before seeing Roll, "Who is that and why is she wearing Robotnik's cape as a dress?"

"That's Roll…and…and…" Sonic began before he collapsed, welcoming the darkness the engulfed him once more, as the two girls shouted at him in shock and fear.

* * *

**Me: It will get better. As Fozzie Bear said to Mr. Harry Belafonte, "Trust me."**


	2. Night of the Hedgewolf

**Me: Here's another chapter.

* * *

**

_Space…many consider it the final frontier. To Sonic, it was just another day of dealing with Dr. Eggman. His nostrils flared from the smoke and smelting metal of the massive spaceship he stood upon, flames flickering about him on the deck. His ears were filled with the crackling of flames mixed in with the blaring sirens, notifying the boss of these massive spaceships that _he_ was here. Up ahead, his carefree, determined, emerald eyes gazed upon the various robots that Eggman had sent to capture or kill him as multitudes of cannons and lasers mounted on the deck were aimed at him. This guy just didn't know when to give up. Oh well…More fun for him. With that, Sonic dashed off at them as bullets, cannons, and lasers open fired upon his. He easily evaded each of the shots at him before performing a Speed Boost, grinning as the robots were sent flying over him and blowing up upon contact with the deck. He preformed a flurry of Homing Attacks upon the machines and continued to run. He grinned as a giant version of the robot landed before him, attempting to swing its left hook at him. Sonic grinned as he turned around, running backwards, and did a limbo under it, placing his left hand on the fist tauntingly, before running all over it. The robot collapsed as Sonic ran on, creating a large explosion and taking out more robots, as he used another Speed Boost to bowl over even more robots._

_ "Man…This is great!" Sonic whooped._

_ It was then the fat man landed before Sonic's path, sitting within a massive robot with missile launchers and machine guns. Sonic scowled at Dr. Eggman, still feeling mad at him for firing him out of ARK in a capsule set to blow up. Sonic swiftly dodged and jumped over the explosions and shots, easily going over Eggman._

_ "Why you little…!" Eggman growled._

_ He swung a fist at Sonic, who ducked under it. Sonic began to run up a wall behind the robot as he began to fire missiles at the blue hedgehog. Sonic swiftly evaded the missiles and gun fire before he zoomed down a corridor. He laughed before looking behind him to see a giant robot hand attached to a cable charging at him. He yelped as the hand caught him and reeled him back in to a sneering Eggman. Sonic grunted as he struggled with the fist. He stopped struggling, took a deep breath, and focused. He had to thank Tails for making him take the Chaos Emeralds._

_ "What…?" Eggman gasped._

_ Eggman attempted to cover Sonic with both hands, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Suddenly, the arms exploded as Sonic felt the rush of power. He looked into the glass of the shielding on Eggman's mecha. He grinned with confidence as he saw his normally deep blue quills were now solid gold and glowed with a powerful energy while his raw emerald eyes were now deep crimson balls of fire. With that, Sonic ripped apart to mecha, leaving only an egg-shaped floating machine with Eggman in it._

_ "Uh oh. Time to go!" Eggman yelped as he flew off._

_ Sonic smirked as he flew after the fat one, staying slower than him for the fun of it. He knew he could go light speed, but he didn't want to beat up the guy just yet. Various barriers appeared before Sonic, but he swiftly plowed through each and every single one. As they flew out of the spaceship, Sonic unleashed a small pulse of Chaos Energy and blew up the ship. He just loved destroying Eggman's attempts to take over the world, especially when he was in Super Sonic. With that, Super Sonic swiftly took care of any of the spaceships that stood between him and Dr. Eggman as the fat scientist flew into a strange space station. Super Sonic flew right though the walls, making a few holes that sealed up quickly with robots. He went through the floor in the main part of the space station to float above a frightened Dr. Eggman, now without his flying vehicle._

_ "S-Sonic! I-I'm sorry! R-really! L-look, go easy on me!" Eggman begged as Super Sonic floated down to his level, "I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!"_

_ "Well this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman?" he grinned, "If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys."_

_ "Gotcha!" Eggman declared as he pressed something in his left hand._

* * *

"His heart rate's going through the roof!" a purple walrus with a yellow mechanic's hat and a green satchel yelped as the heart monitor attached to Sonic began to beep faster.

"Rotor, what happened?" the squirrel demanded as she ran in with the rabbit and a small, twin-tailed fox.

"Well, Sally, Sonic's heart has begun to go faster than ever!" Rotor replied as he looked over at Sonic, who was moving around wildly in his bed, "I think he might be having a seizure!"

Sonic screamed as he felt a wave of intense pain course through him. A device went off on Sally's left boot. She took it out and saw it was a yellow device, roughly resembling a cell phone.

-Sally, there is a strange energy entering Sonic's body- the device examined in a feminine voice.

"NICOLE, where is the energy coming from?" Sally asked.

-Searching…The energy is being transferred from the very ground below Sonic. Advanced search reveals that energy seems to be emanating from deep below the surface of Mobius- NICOLE explained.

Purple sparks began to emanate from an awoken Sonic as he fell out of bed. He struggled to get up, his very being coated in pain. Everyone began to take a step away as Sonic began to grow in size until he was 3' 8" tall. His normally light-blue quills transformed into dark-blue fur while his normally peach fur on his muzzle and chest turned a pale white/grey.

"Wh-What happening to Sonic, Aunt Sally?" Tails whimpered.

"I…I'm not sure, Tails," Sally replied, _'Could Robotnik have done this to him?'_

Sonic cried out as his onyx eyes slowly reshaped into slits as the muscles in his eyes reshaped them into a glare-like image. A sickly emerald-green color emerged from his slits, changing the onyx color into the sickly emerald-green. The tips of his quills gained the pale-white/grey coloring as well. Sonic's upper body began to grow more muscles under his fur. A ripping sound caught their attention. The four looked down at Sonic's gloves as the muscles began to grow in them. The seams of the gloves were being pushed beyond their limits before they were completely shredded, revealing his hands had turned a deep-blue color with white fur on the wrists and black claws on the ends of his fingers. They saw that his shoes and socks were also changing. The visible parts of his socks had become shredded as his shoes gained spikes on the bottom along with a trail on silver spikes going across the top of them. Sonic grasped his mouth as he let out a muffled scream, the fur turning the same blue as his hands along with his chest fur. He slowly lowered them to reveal his teeth were transforming into multiple fangs. Outside the window, the dark, polluted clouds in the sky moved a bit to reveal a full moon just as Sonic tilted his head back and unleashed something deep within him.

"Awooooo!" Sonic howled.

"S-Sonic…?" Tails whimpered.

Sonic turned to the little fox. The transformed hedgehog took in the various things that made up the little fox. He was a bit of a golden-orange color with a white muzzle and stomach. The tips of both his tails were as white as snow while his big, onyx eyes were filled with a mi of various emotions, mainly fear. He also wore a pair of red shoes with white soles. Sonic slowly approached him and patted his head. His scent was heavy with familiarity to the changed hedgehog.

"Sugah-hog, you felin' okay?" the rabbit asked.

Sonic turned from Tails, growling slightly as he pulled the fox closer to him. It was a rabbit, but all Sonic could see were the metal limbs she had. She tried to get closer to Sonic, but the changed hedgehog snarled and swiped a claw at her, forcing the rabbit to jump back.

"Bunnie, stay outside," Sally ordered, "I think he thinks you're a robot right now."

"Ya think, Sal-Gal?" the rabbit rolled her eyes before walking out.

"Now, Sonic, calm down…" Rotor began.

It was then Sonic smelled something. It was familiar, yet exotic to his senses. He turned to a wall, stopping his petting of Tails. The scent was coming in that direction and he wanted-no, needed-to know. He reeled his left arm back, the muscles moving about as if they were going to the fist. He then swung it out in a fist, the limb actually _stretching_, and struck the wall. In a matter of a split-second, the wall collapsed, the wood splintered beyond repair. Sonic howled once more and began to follow the scent, running on all fours.

"Sonic!" Tails called as he wound his namesakes up and began to fly after the monster hedgehog.

"Tails, wait!" Sally cried as she got one of Tails' legs, "We'll go together. Sonic's not…I don't think that's Sonic right now."

"Aunt Sally, what do you mean? That is Sonic, I just know it!" Tails argued as he landed on his feet after stopping his namesakes.

"That energy seems to have messed with his head," Rotor noted, tapping his chin, "But it's also messed with his body, kinda like he became a werewolf."

"Or a Hedgewolf, Rotor," Bunnie said as she poked her head back in, "Well, shoot, who done made a hole in Sugah-Hog's wall?"

"Sonic did. He just stretched his fist and-whammo!-he broke it!" Tails exclaimed.

"You must be amazed at what he did from what Im hearin', Hon," Bunnie noted.

"I…I am excited, but…"

"You're scared, too?" Rotor gulped, "Same here."

"Well, what are we waitin' fer? We've got us a Hedgehog ta find," Bunnie noted.

"Bunnie…" Sally began.

* * *

Sonic sniffed the ground before sniffing the air. The scent was growing stronger in the east. He ran quickly on his four limbs before skidding to a halt before a small wooden hut. Standing before the door was a brown-furred coyote with tan facial fur and blond hair, his eyes colored blue like ice. His attire was a blue jacket with red trim, gold pads on the shoulders, and red boots with a blue trim. For some reason, Sonic just wanted to wedgie him and pull pranks on the guy. He saw him before the open door, talking with someone. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. The one he's talking to was the one he was smelling!

"For ze last time, mademoiselle; vou are not to be getting anything until ve can confirm that vou are not ze enemy," the coyote sighed in annoyance.

"…So…No chance of me getting something to wear?" Roll asked, wearing only the blanket she had woken up under, before grinning at the coyote's cry of annoyance.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je être le l'un qui doit surveiller cette femme ennuyant ? (Why? Why must I be the one who has to watch over this annoying woman?)"

"Hey!" Roll snapped, "Vous secouez ! J'aurai vous sait que je parle du français aussi, vous baisant la secousse ! (You jerk! I'll have you know I speak French as well, you fucking jerk!)"

"Egad! Mademoiselle, zat iz not ze proper language for a lady such az vourself!"

It was then the two heard a growl. The coyote yelped quietly as he saw Sonic approaching them, glaring at the coyote. He soon got to them and stood to his full height, easily topping the coyote's height. The Mobian whimpered in fear as his teeth and legs chattered. Sonic began to snort before hacking a loogie at him, hitting the coyote in the face. The coyote slowly registered what just happened and let out the loudest scream both had ever heard in their lives before he fainted. Roll slowly looked at Sonic, who sniffed her. Suddenly, she was pulled up and put into a hug by the transformed Hedgehog. It was her scent that he had smelled. Roll yelped before flicking Sonic's nose, dropping the Hedgefox and let her recover herself. Sonic walked into the small hut as Roll stepped away from him, falling on the bed in the single-roomed hut in the process. Sonic got onto the bed and curled up around the startled Roll, smiling softly with a content look in his eyes. Roll gulped as she slowly reached up to his head and began to scratch an ear. The transformed Hedgehog reacted instantly by starting to let out small, pleasure-filled sounds.

"Sonic!" Tails called before he flew by, stopping before the open door and the coyote, "Uh…Antoine, why are you sleeping?"

It was then he saw a sight he couldn't help but gawk at; Sonic was curled up around that lady Bunnie and Aunt Sally had found with Sonic. The lady had her arms wrapped around his neck while both were asleep with the lady having the blanket around her. He flinched as she saw Sonic opening an eye, looking at him. He gave a small, tired smile on his face. Tails gulped before furrowing his brow. Didn't Sonic like Aunt Sally? He shook his head, thinking it was this weird form making him act like this, when let out a yawn. He flinched when Sonic frowned. The lady opened an eye, seeming to be mad at something. Sonic looked at her and pointed at him. She looked over at him, nodded to Sonic, and moved a little. Sonic then stretched an arm out, picked him up, and pulled him over to them. The lady put an arm over him along with Sonic. Both felt warm to the five-year-old was his last thoughts. By the time the others got there, the trio was fast asleep together.

"NICOLE, is his transformation permanent?" Sally whispered.

-Negative, Sally. The energy seems to be slowly receding by the second back into the ground- NICOLE examined –By the time the sun rises, it will be gone-

"So now what do we do?" Rotor asked as Bunnie kicked Antoine awake.

"I say we get some shut eye," Bunnie replied, "The Hun's safe with Sugah-Hog. Plus, they do look comfy."

Sally just frowned at the sight as she closed the door. First, Sonic got captured nearly two days ago. Then he shows up, free and with this girl in Robotnik's cape. Now, he's a strange creature and sleeping with that girl like he was her territory. Oh, that girl had another thing coming.

* * *

**Me: It will get better. As Fozzie Bear said to Mr. Harry Belafonte, "Trust me."**


	3. Then I shall call you Knave the Hedgehog

**Me: Another addition. The KnightBots are based upon the Knights of the Underworld from Sonic and the Black Knight.**

* * *

Sonic's snores shook Roll awake. She looked down in her free arm to see that she had it wrapped around Tails. She giggled as he heard him mumble about chili-dogs in his sleep. She slowly got out of between the two boys and looked out. From what she saw in the position of the moon, it was roughly 6:22 in the morning. He ears twitched as she heard the door open. She turned to see Rotor walk in.

"Wow. I would've thought you'd still be sleeping," Rotor chuckled as he put a few bags on the table, "Here. It's some food and some clothing. Should last you a few days."

"Thanks. And what can I say? I love seeing the sunrise," Roll shrugged, "But, um…Before I forget, my name is Roll."

"It's Rotor," the walrus chuckled as he began to walk out before stopping to look at Sonic and Tails, "I'm amazed. He broke down a wall just to get to you."

"Really? The little guy couldn't have been that strong," Roll joked.

"I'm talking about Sonic," Rotor groaned.

"I'm just kidding, Rotor-san," Roll giggled, "The Hedgewolf is considered a spawn of Dark Gaia after all."

"Dark Gaia?" Rotor repeated.

"The God who rules the night and darkness," Roll explained, "He is a serpentine-like creature that lives within the planet's core, awakening once every few thousand years. Sonic-kun is a sign of him trying to escape as normal."

"Yikes…" Rotor gulped.

"Don't worry. Chip is down there to stop him," Roll giggled.

"Chip?"

"The Light Gaia, Dark Gaia's twin brother and the one who commands the day and light. Those blessed with the speed Sonic-kun and I hold are considered a sign of his influence. He's an adorable little red and white Chihuahua with a pair of butterfly wings on his back."

"How do you know that?" Rotor asked.

"I'm a girl from over a few thousand years in the past that's probably been Robotized for that long," Roll shrugged, nonchalant evident in her tone.

"What?"

"Long story," Roll sighed.

"Wait. How did you change back?" Rotor asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean the last thing I remember was Sonic-kun playing a guitar with this Ring and then me being free again…"

"Ring? You mean the Power Ring…Ah! Of course! The Power Ring could be the key to de-roboticization! We knew that it could temporarily let Robians regain their free will, bt to do this…!" Rotor exclaimed before shaking Roll's hands, "You have no idea how much that little bit of information just helped! I've gotta get to my lab and…"

"Lab? You have a lab here? Oh, please, you have to let me see it!" Roll exclaimed.

"Sorry. Can't let you out of here until we're sure you're not one of Robotnik's spies," Rotor frowned.

"Aw crap," Roll scowled.

"Man…That is one old cuss," Rotor noted before getting a glare from Roll, "Oh…right…my bad."

With that, Rotor ran out as fast as he could. He knew how girls got when they were mad, and he didn't want to see it that early. Roll sighed before getting dressed. She slid on a pair of blue jeans with hearts going up the sides and a pink tee with a red heart on the chest. She pulled her quills together with a green bow. She then noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Sonic and Tails waking up.

"Well, good morning, sleepy heads," Roll greeted, "You're just in time to see the sunrise."

"Huh? Sunrise?" Tails repeated.

Sonic just tilted his head. What was so great about sunrises? You could barely see them with the pollution in the air. A rustling in the table's bags got his attention. He turned and snarled at the table, making sure Tails stayed behind him. What fell out made the two tilt their heads in confusion. It looked like a floating octopus the size of a housecat. It had three tentacles, one acting as a body while the other two were arms, and a single, magenta eye. Its skin didn't seem slimy and was white with baby-blue coloring mixed in as well. What really got them was the curly bit of 'hair' on his head with two tiny antennae. It had a tiny mouth since it had a piece of carrot in it.

"Yacker-chan, I thought you were going to stay hidden," Roll scolded.

"FRK#LF^#54)$," it replied.

"Huh? What did it say?" Tails asked.

Suddenly, Yacker let out a happy noise. He flew over to Tails and Sonic and began to fly all around them, hugging them at various times. Tails giggled with each hug. It was as if it knew them.

"This is Yacker, a Wisp," Roll introduced, "You remember that I had a Wisp in me, right, Sonic-kun?"

Sonic nodded. Apparently, that 'Wisp' had something in it that let Roll be freer than other Robians. Was it a key part of de-roboticization?

"Oh…! The sun's coming up!" Roll exclaimed as she looked out a window.

Sonic and Tails blinked as Roll and Yacker went over to a window. The other two walked over to them to look out the window. Sonic picked up Tails and put him on his shoulder. It was a bit amazing since there were no clouds for once. Their eyes widened as small rays of light in the distance began to turn the sky from its pitch-black form into various colors.

"Wow…" Tails awed.

"Never seen a sunrise like this, huh?" Roll asked.

"Never," Tails replied.

Sonic smiled at the two. He was glad they were getting along. Suddenly, he tingled as the sunlight hit him. He was covered in purple flames with white tips before they parted. Tails, having been pulled into Roll's arms by the girl, gasped. Sonic's normally lighter-blue quills had become a deep blue while he had become 3' 3". His once-onyx eyes had become the most brilliant emerald-green Tails had ever seen. His somewhat pale peace muzzle and belly had become a bit darker, as if he had spent a good amount of time in the sun. His quills, once wild on the back of his head and back, had seemingly fused into two spikes on his backs with his head quills fused into six sleek quills. Even his attire had changed. He wore lightweight, hyper-friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuff on each along with a gold buckle on the outsides. He also wore white gloves with sock-like cuffs.

"Whoa…" Sonic awed as he looked at his hands.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked.

"It was Light Gaia and his domain that did it," Roll explained, "Sonic-kun is too pure to be controlled by Dark Gaia and his domain of night and darkness, which is why he wasn't going rampant and killing everyone when he was a Hedgewolf."

"Hedgewolf?" the two repeated.

"A term that my uncle made for that form you turned into," Roll replied before sniffling, "…He's gone…Everything I knew…Everyone I knew…gone."

"Roll…" Sonic whispered as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"…Can you…Can you help me get used to this time?" Roll asked, "I mean, I'm from the past over a few thousand years ago. I need help getting used to everything that's in this time."

"…Sure," Sonic replied before seeing himself in a nearby mirror, "Whoa! Who's the cool dude in the mirror?"

"That would be you," Roll replied, "Wow…You look just like the Sonic I had seen in my time."

"There was a Sonic in your time?" Tails and Sonic asked.

"Yes. He saved the world countless of times," Roll explained, "There was the time Space Colony ARK was on a crash course with the planet. Then there was when Chaos, the God of Destruction, had ravaged Station Square. There's so many things he did to save the planet. He even saved other worlds as well, like Yacker-chan's planet."

Yacker waved.

"That's so cool," Tails awed.

"And guess when he started. Right when he was your age, little one," Roll spoke, tapping Tails on the nose, before a knock was heard at the door.

"M'excuse, mais est tout approuve dans ici? (Excuse me, but is everything okay in here?)" Antoine asked as he poked his head in.

"Yep! Everything's fine in here, Antsy!" Sonic replied as Roll hid Yacker behind herself.

"Antsy?" Roll snickered, "I've been calling him Ferret Face since I've met him."

Sonic and Tails snorted in their laughter. 'Ferret Face?' Oh, this girl would fit in with the two of them. Antoine fumed at the two before seeing Sonic.

"Sacre blue! What has happened to vou, Sonic?" Antoine exclaimed in shock.

"A side effect from that Hedgewolf thingy I turned into," Sonic replied, "I kinda like this new look."

"Antoine! Did you know there was another Sonic thousands of year ago?" Tails asked.

"What? Another Sonic? Oh, I feel faint," Antoine moaned.

"He's not around anymore," Roll sighed sadly before smiling, "But we have a Sonic right here. As long as there is a Sonic alive, then the world will always be safe."

"Aw shucks…" Sonic blushed as he sheepishly kicked the floor, making a hole in it, "Yikes…I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Seems your body's change also gave your body's natural Chaos Energy a jump start," Roll examined, "You'll need to release some of it before you can adapt."

"And how, dare I to be saying, he is to be doing that?" Antoine asked.

"Simple, Ferret Face; he runs," Roll replied.

"I am not a Ferret Face!" Antoine snapped.

"Am I allowed to go out yet or not?" Roll demanded.

"Non!"

"Then I will keep calling you 'Ferret Face' until I am allowed," Roll glared.

"Come on, Ant. You and Tails can keep an eye on her," Sonic said as he put a hand on a wall, causing the wall to fall over, "Whoops…My bad!"

"Maintenant le regard que vous avez fait, vous le hérisson stupide ! Je souhaite que je ne vous avait jamais rencontré, vous. ..you...you rat bleu pathétique!" Antoine screamed.

"Rat?" Sonic exclaimed, "I am not a rat, you Ferret Face! I'm a hedgehog!"

"At least you can't stop me now," Roll grinned at Antoine, "Come on, Sonic-kun. I'll follow you around."

"Non!" Antoine snapped.

With that, the two dashed off, Yacker clinging on to Sonic in his head quills. Roll came back, picked up Tails, put him on her back, and dashed off once more. She then came back with a cinder block and a chain, wrapped it around Antoine, and dashed off. Seconds later, Antoine's clothing was ripped off him by the backlash caused by Sonic running off as the wind was knocked out of him by the chain that held him to the ground. Up ahead, Sonic whooped. He had never felt such a rush before in his runs. It was then a cheering Yacker poked his head out of his quills.

"Oh, so you like going at this speed too?" Sonic grinned as Roll ran up with Tails on her back, the later laughing happily, "Hey there! SO how long do I have to run?"

"Until you get tired," Roll replied.

"…Did anyone tell you I just love you right now?" Sonic asked, earning a giggle and faint blush from the girl.

* * *

"…and zat is vhen vou two found me," Antoine finished as he emerged from behind a curtain, wearing his clothes.

"So you're saying that Sonic and Tails are out with a girl we placed under house arrest?" Sally scowled.

"Oui."

"Well, I'm sure those two can keep an eye on her," Rotor shrugged.

"But zat is not ze weirding thing of it. Sonic, he knew what I was to be saying," Antoine gulped.

"Really? Normally, he slaps the back of your head and says 'speak clearly, Antsy,'" Rotor blinked.

"Zat and he actually shouted at me for calling him a rat," Antoine added.

"Wow, he normally bops you on the head for that," Rotor chuckled.

"Was there anything else you noticed about the girl?" Sally asked.

"N-non. But I did see zat Sonic haz…changed."

"You mean he's still that Mr. Monster Guy?" Rotor asked.

"I ain't a Mr. Monster Guy!"

"…Since when did Sonic have hearing like that?" Rotor asked as the trio looked around.

"I have no clue," Sally replied.

"U-uh…Mr. M-m-m-m-monster Guy?" Antoine whimpered.

"The monster that scared you silly last night," Rotor replied.

"Zat was Sonic? Huh…Zat explains vhy he spat upon me," Antoine frowned, "But non. He vas taller and seemed stronger."

"Any minor details?" Sally asked.

"Oui. Hiz eyez vere green vhile his quails…"

"Quills," Rotor corrected.

"Zat iz vhat I zaid," Antoine frowned, "His quails vere organized, neat, put into six on ze head and two on ze back."

"Neat? I thought Sonic hated neat, unless it was describing something cool in his opinion," Rotor frowned.

"Oh, and he vas ze one vho make ze wall fall and ze floor to break," Antoine added, "All from pushing on ze wall and tapping ze floor."

The two stared at the coyote as if he gained a second head. Sonic knocked down a wall and broke a floor with simple movements? Sally frowned.

"Are you eating crepes before bed again?" Sally asked.

"Non! I know vhat I saw!" Antoine argued as he slammed a fist on the table, "I know vhat I saw…"

"Hmm…NICOLE, look up anything you've got on anyone by the name of 'Roll' that was alive post 1992," Sally ordered.

-Processing. Sally, there are over fifty-seven thousand, eight hundred, ninety-seven matches to the name of 'Roll.' Display all?-

"Show them," Sally replied.

* * *

Roll took a large gulp of water from the canteen. It was lucky they had stopped by a river in her opinion. She looked up and frowned at the polluted clouds that seemed to hang continuously above them all. She had heard of others going backwards in time, but ahead? She thought that was still in progress. She turned to see Yacker sleeping in a bed of flowers with Tails as Sonic was laying on a tree branch above the two, frowning.

"Daijobu?" Roll pondered.

"This place…it's familiar for some reason," Sonic frowned.

"Familiar?" Roll pondered.

"Yeah. But I haven't been this far into the Great Forest before. No one has," Sonic replied.

"Then let's get exploring!" Roll grinned before she reached behind her back and pulled out an old sword, "Catch!"

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped as he fumbled the sword a bit before finally catching it in his right hand, "Hey…What's the big idea? I hate weapons."

"But a sword isn't a weapon. It is an extension of yourself," Roll replied as she took out an identical blade, "Just keep it on you for now. You never know when you'll need a sword."

"But what about these two?" Sonic asked.

"I'll stay with them," Roll replied, "You still need to lose some Chaos Energy, mister."

"Fine…" Sonic sighed.

With that, Sonic jumped from the branch and to the ground. Sonic went off, deeper into the unexplored area. As he went deeper, he couldn't help but notice something was off. Since when did the Great Forest have a fog in the middle of the day? As he walked on, he began to see something within the fog as it slowly cleared to become a small mist. It was a massive lake, filled with crystal-clear water. He strode up to a side of it and saw that while it was crystal-clear, it also showed his reflection. He looked along the lakeshore to see a stone pathway on it. He approached it when a small splash got his attention. He turned to see a figure walking along the stone path. It was a hedgehog, roughly around his age. She had a simple figure covered in blue and white fabrics in the form of a Medieval dress with gold cuffs on her white gloves. The lady had jade eyes much like Roll's, but held more wisdom and age. Her pink quills were cut close to the nerves within them while she had a light-blue hair-band in her hair. She gasped quietly before walking towards Sonic.

"A pleasure to see you, Sonic," the female hedgehog spoke with a curtsy.

"Uh…Wh-Who are you?" Sonic asked, nearly half his body screaming at him to run away before he gets hit with a hammer.

"I am Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. However…" the girl replied before her outfit changed into a smaller red dress with white trimming, no back with the top held up by a golden collar on her neck, and red and white boots with heels, "…I once went by 'Amy Rose' and 'Rosie the Rascal' when your ancestor was alive."

Sonic gawked in shock. Now _all_ his being was screaming to run for his life. He tried to run away, but found his feet were not moving on the ground. He looked back to see Nimue had his left arm held in a hand. Her outfit changed back to the first one once Sonic stopped running.

"I see you have the same instinct of running away from pink hedgehogs as well," Nimue frowned, "Please follow me."

"So…You knew the Sonic that Roll knew?" Sonic asked as the two walked along the path.

"Why, yes. I must admit, though, I…I was smitten by him along with bearing a few children of his," Nimue blushed.

"I can't hear you! La-la-la-la-la!" Sonic shouted as he covered his ears, earning a large yellow mallet with red trimmings to the head, "Yeow!"

"I had to do that to him a few times in our marriage," Nimue scowled as the hammer vanished, "Tell me, have you received my late-lover's messages?"

"His messages? You mean those weird dreams I've had?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. You see, every few generations, a Sonic is born to carry on the previous' legacy," Nimue explained, "I was the lover of two of those generations, which was actually the same one."

"That…is a confusing thing," Sonic frowned.

"He was summoned to the past by the late wizard, Merlina," Nimue explained as she blushed once more.

"I don't want to know!" Sonic shouted, earning the mallet once more, "Will you stop that, please?"

"Only because you said 'please,'" Nimue replied as she put her mallet away, "Ah. Here we are."

The two entered a circular part of the path. In the center was a small, round table. The two sat at the seats on it. Nimue made a small motion with her left hand and a pot of tea emerged from the lake waters and landed on the table with a pair of cups.

"Tea?"

"Sure, I guess…" Sonic replied, "Um…How did you do that?"

"I am an immortal Spellcaster," Nimue replied, "It's both a blessing and a curse, to ell you the truth."

"Wow," Sonic whistled before he realized something, "Hey, do you know what's going on in the world?"

"Why, yes," Nimue replied as she made a small motion towards the lake waters, "The waters of this lake allows me to see anything I ask that happens in the present time and even glimpses of the future."

"So you probably kn…"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you that," Nimue replied.

"Aw man…" Sonic sighed before he recalled something, "So there were more than one me?"

"Actually, there are nearly infinite versions of you. Many heroic such as yourself while others are darker, more sinister," Nimue explained, "However, let us focus just on this realm, shall we?"

"Uh…okay?"

"That's my descendent," Nimue smiled softly as she patted him on the head.

"Hey. Cut that out!" Sonic yelped, "So did you know all the Sonics?"

"Not all of them," Nimue replied, "I never met a Sonic until I met my husband in the Arthurian Kingdom. It was then I began to follow the Sonic line, giving advice to each Sonic indirectly. The only times I've actually became directly involved was when my husband was alive and now you."

"So when did you two first meet in his time?"

"It was when I decided to travel the world for a time. I disguised myself as a little child and was kidnapped by a metal version of my husband, Metal Sonic," Nimue explained, "He took me to a place called 'Little Planet' and my husband saved me. Over the years, I continued to help him in any way I could, the two of us getting closer with each time. I couldn't let him know who I actually was, so I made myself act more like a tomboy, yet retaining my sense of dignity."

"Did he ever…?"

"Yes. He figured it out a few weeks after he went to the past," Nimue replied, taking a small sip of her tea, "He didn't care and we began to go out. Soon, we were married and had your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother and her two brothers. I stayed by my husband's side even upon his deathbed. When he had died, I returned here, to stay watch over all the Sonics that came after him, hoping for one to have the same potential he had."

"Okay…"

"But don't worry. I only loved one Sonic. My heart still belongs to him even after so many millennia has gone by," Nimue admitted.

"That's beautiful," Sonic smiled softly, "Wait, so that means you're my…"

"Call me that, and you'll get the bigger version of my Piko-Piko Hammer," Nimue threatened, a dark glint forming in her eyes.

"…Can I just call you 'Aunt Amy?'" Sonic asked.

"I would prefer Nimue, but I will allow it," Nimue replied.

"Thanks, Aunt Amy," Sonic grinned before frowning, "Say, Aunt Amy, do you know what happened to my mom and dad?"

"Your father received a fatal injury in the Great War," Nimue explained as she motioned a the lake, showing an older version of Sonic with a tuff of quills in the front being shot and then Roboticized, "Your Uncle Charles saved him with the Robiticizer he had made in order to treat injuries and extend one's life. However, it worked yet failed because he lost his free will. If he were to be de-Roboticized, he would die of his injuries."

"What about part de-Roboticized?"

"It would still be the same," Nimue replied before it showed a blue female hedgehog in a violet dress and yellow hair being Roboticized by Robotnik, "Your mother met the same fate when she found out your father was being controlled by Robotnik. However, your Uncle Charles took this horribly, blaming himself for what had befallen them both, unaware of Robotnik being the one who had done it."

Sonic gritted his teeth. That man had made things even more personal than before. He froze a bit as Nimue gently hugged him. The two stayed that way as Sonic calmed down.

"Don't worry. I am sure you will be able to save them," Nimue spoke as the lake waters showed a Power Ring, "You've seen what the Power Rings are capable of."

"Yeah…They let Uncle Chuck be free for a time," Sonic replied.

"That is because the Power Rings hold only a small fragment of Chaos Energy," Nimue explained before it showed seven brilliant-cut emeralds, each a different color, "The only things that are made of the purest, rawest form of Chaos Energy are the Chaos Emeralds. These seven emeralds hold the key to this world's survival or downfall when they are brought together. My husband used the seven numerous times in order to save the planet, sharing their power with others as well."

"Wow…" Sonic awed, "So how do they fit in with Power Rings?"

"They are made of the same energy the Power Rings use," Nimue explained, "If a chaos Emerald's Chaos Energy were to envelop a Robian, their free will would be permanently restored. Your friend Roll was also a Robian, but she had a de-Roboticization program the man who made her into a Robian to save her from an illness she developed within her, which activated once she regained her true free will instead of the one she had when the cloned Wisp was within her."

"A clone? You mean Yacker, right?"

"Yes," Nimue replied before seeing the sword, "I see you are taking up the way of the sword."

"It was Roll who made me hold onto this," Sonic sighed.

"You're a lot like my husband, Sonic," Nimue smiled softly, "Perhaps you can pass the test like he did."

"Test?" Sonic repeated.

* * *

"Snively!"

"C-Coming, uncle!" a voice yelped.

Entering the throne room of Dr. Robotnik was a short man, roughly the size of Sonic in his other form. He was bald except for a few strands of hair and had a large nose. He wore a green shirt and brown pants with black boots. He also wore white gloves.

"Snively, how goes the construction of my knights?"

"They are ninety-five percent completed, my liege," Snively replied, "Would you care for a demonstration on hoe superior the KnightBots are to the average SWATBot?"

"Show me," Robotnik ordered.

Snively nodded and motioned to Orbot and Cubot. The two nodded before floating out of the room. They came back with a SWATBot and another robot. This robot had more armor than the SWATBot and had one optic in his helmet. The armor was a tainted-purple color. In its left hand was a broadsword the size of its arm.

"Begin the test," Snively ordered.

The two robots that had been brought in nodded. They faced one another. The SWATBot open fired on the KnightBot, who either swiftly evaded or easily slice through the shots. It preformed a flip over the SWATBot and sliced the SWATBot in two. It was a clean cut and the blade showed no damage.

"Impressive…" Robotnik noted, "Tell me, what is the sword he carries?"

"That, my lord, is a Maser Vibration Sword. A Maser Vibration Sword is a type of weapon that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon, thus this leads to the gray material suddenly becoming red," Snively explained.

"Ah…"

"Due to some Maser Vibration Swords having similar oscillation rates, they can collide with each other without being cut. It can be inferred that the deeper the color of red that the MVS blade becomes the sharper, stronger, and more durable it is," Snively continued, "Furthermore, each KnightBot has more advances flexibility, reflexes, speed, and durability. Thus, it would take someone who is an ace in swordsmanship to be able to fight on-par with them."

"Ah…Excellent!" Robotnik sneered, "Send five of them to the Great Forest with Orbot and Cubot. Make sure they find Knothole!"

"At once, your majesty," Snivley bowed.

"No problem, pardner! We'll rustle up those varmints fer ya!" Cubot declared.

"And get his voice chip fixed!"

* * *

"Sonic!" Tails called.

"S$FD$!" Yacker called in his own language.

"Sonic-kun!" Roll called as the trio delved further into the mist, "Now where did he go?"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Roll and Tails fell on their rear ends as Yacker simply screamed as he floated. He flew around the two with worry as they got up.

"We're okay. But what was that?" Tails pondered.

"Take this!"

The trio's eyes widened. That sounded like Sonic. Yacker hid in Roll's quills/hair as Tails got on her back. The trio then dashed off into the mist. Roll skidded to a halt as she saw a sight that was thought to be pure myth. It was a massive blue dragon with its underbelly a creamy-white. The dragon was flying off as Sonic cheered, a blue crystal resembling a broken-off horn near him. What got their actual attention was that Sonic was wearing a black glove covered in silver armor with the cuff of the glove covered by a gold bracelet embedded with a ruby.

"Hey, Aunt Amy, how was that?" Sonic asked as Nimue walked into view.

"That was amazing. You took down the Mist Dragon faster than my husband did," Nimue awed.

"Really?" Sonic asked, "Way past cool."

"Indeed. …I believe we have a few guests," Nimue spoke before three tendrils of water emerged from the lake and caught the trio that were watching.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted as Nimue's water dropped them gently on the grass before them, "This is my Aunt Amy."

"I prefer Nimue," Nimue corrected.

"Amy? As in Amy Rose?" Roll pondered.

"Oh my…" Nimue gasped, "Roll? Is that you?"

"Konnichiwa, Amy!" Roll giggled before being pulled into a hug by the Lady of the Lake.

"We thought you were gone…" Nimue whispered.

"You two know each other, Roll?" Tails asked.

"Well, yes, I guess," Roll replied as the two separated, "We used to go shopping together and shared an apartment for a time."

"Then you went and vanished," Nimue fumed as she put her hands on her hips, "Where did you go?"

"…I developed an illness," Roll admitted, "The only way I could be cured was by Roboticization."

"Oh dear…" Nimue gasped, "So that explains it."

"And how are you still alive?"

"She's an immortal," Sonic replied with a grin, "And she's my Aunt."

"Technically, I'm his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother on his mother's side, but I can deal with Aunt," Nimue giggled before smirking, "By the way, are you dating my nephew."

"A-Aunt Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, blushing madly with Roll.

"I'm kidding!" Nimue laughed as she waved the two off before walking up to Tails, "You look just like your ancestors; the Royal Blacksmith of Camelot and an old friend of my husband and me."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Why yes. Both were ahead of their times with the things they made. For the Blacksmith, he could fashion a sword within seconds and have no flaws. While my old, yet younger, friend could make planes and robots within a single week or less."

"Wow…!" Tails awed until Nimue developed a troubled expression, "Is something wrong, Aunt Amy?"

_'Seems he takes after my nephew as well,'_ Nimue thought as she looked at Sonic before walking to the lakeside, "Something is approaching the Great Forest."

She waved a hand over the waters. The water rippled before a small amount of it floated up, flattening into a mirror-like form. An image began to display itself within the water. In it were Orbot, Cubot, and five of the KnightBots. They were walking through the Great Forest with the KnightBots slicing and chopping anything in their path.

"This is bad…" Sonic scowled, "We've gotta warn everyone at Knothole about this."

"Please wait. I believe I have something that can aide you just like he did with my husband," Nimue said as she snapped her left hand's fingers three times.

The water in the lake began to quake as they split apart down the middle, revealing a sword in a red and gold scabbard. It floated over to Nimue, who took the scabbard in her hands. She held out the scarlet hilt to Sonic.

"Pull the sword out," Nimue ordered.

Sonic nodded as he grasped the hilt with both hands. He pulled out the blade and released a gold glow from it. The glow faded to reveal the sword was a double-edged blade. Its guard was a gold circle with small gold 'wings' on the sides while the hilt was scarlet with a gold end.

"That is the Sacred Sword, Caliburn," Nimue explained.

"The Sacred Sword…" Sonic whispered, "Aunt Amy, I'm sorry, but it's kinda sorry looking."

"Fool!"

It was then the sword pulled itself from Sonic's hands and spun around. Sonic caught its hilt once more with the blade pointing down. Sonic's eyes widened. A panel of the sword had opened up to reveal a mouth and two, stern, sea foam-green eyes.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped.

"You are the next chosen one? You are but a squire!" Caliburn frowned.

"Oh yeah? Says you," Sonic argued.

"How is it doing that…?" Tails gawked.

"The sword has a mind of its own. It selects it bearer," Nimue explained.

"Yeah, well it's got a pretty smart mouth on it for a sword."

"Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave!" Caliburn scoffed, "Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy!"

"I'm sorry, Caliburn, but you will need to teach on the job just as you did with my late husband," Nimue apologized.

"Is it another Black Knight?" Caliburn asked.

"No. …I think," Nimue replied as she looked at the image once more.

"Good heavens! Are those Knights of the Underworld?" Caliburn gasped.

"No. They're machines. I told you about them, Caliburn," Nimue replied as she showed them a yellowed picture of a robot.

"Oh, yes…" Caliburn cleared his throat, "Well then, Knave, shall we go off to do battle?"

"Don't call me 'Kanve!'" Sonic barked.

"Take care, nephew," Nimue spoke before they left when Sonic came back.

"Almost forgot," Sonic grinned before hugging Nimue, "Thanks, Aunt Amy."

"…It was nothing," Nimue replied as she returned the hug with a gentle smile before Sonic went off once more.

* * *

-Sally, four energy signatures are heading this way- NICOLE explained.

"Everyone, prepare for the worst," Sally ordered when a yellow and a blue blur skidded to a halt before her.

"Hey, Sally!" Sonic grinned.

"Sonic?" Sally exclaimed as she took in his new appearance, "Wh…What…How did…"

"Blame the Hedgewolf Form I took on last night," Sonic replied, "Anyways, we don't have time. We just saw some of Ro-butt-nik's bots headin' this way."

"Yeah! But these have swords!" Tails added as he hopped off Roll's back.

"Mon dieu…Is zat a sword?" Antoine gasped as he saw Caliburn.

"Yep! He's a smart-mouth, too," Sonic added.

"Knave."

"Jerk," Sonic muttered, getting surprised reactions from everyone but Tails and Roll.

"It talks?" Bunnie gasped, "Well, I'll be a sundae on a Texas Sunday. This is amazing."

"Is it a robot?" Rotor asked.

"Hmph! I am called 'Caliburn.' I am not a machine," Caliburn replied.

"It iz a magnificent zword. I have only heard of ze talking zwords in baggy-buy ztoriez," Antoine awed.

"Oh, it talks all right…" Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic-kun, we don't have time for this. Those robots are heading this way," Roll frowned.

"You lead them here?" Sally exclaimed.

"Now, Sal, let's calm down," Sonic advised, "She didn't lad them here. My Aunt Amy told me about them heading this way."

"You have an Aunt Amy?" Rotor asked.

"We don't have time!" Roll exclaimed as she grabbed Sonic's arm and ran off.

"…Did she just run as fast a Sugah-Hog?" Bunnie asked after a few seconds.

"Yep! Roll's life a female Sonic!" Tails grinned, "Except she thinks things out."

Sally's left eye twitched. She could handle _one_ Sonic. Now she had to deal with not only Sonic, but a _female_ him? She sauntered over to a nearby tree and slammed her head into it a few times.

"Seems Sal-Gal ain't takin' the news that good," Bunnie frowned.

"Hey, Tails, you saw his Aunt Amy, right?" Rotor asked.

"Yep!" Tails smiled, "She said she knew two of my ancestors. …Rotor, what's an ancestor?"

"Someone who lived long before you did," Rotor replied, "…Man…Sonic's Aunt Amy must be old."

It was then the nearby river formed a fist of water. The water fist pulled out the Piko-Piko Hammer from itself. The hand then flew out, whacked Rotor on the head, and went back into the water with the hammer. The hand then came back out, patted Tails on the head, and went back into the water.

"Um…Did I forget to mention Aunt Amy controls water?" Tails giggled sheepishly, "And that she's probably watching us right now?"

"Oi…" Rotor groaned, nursing the large bump on his head.

* * *

"So…What do we do?" Sonic asked as he and Roll stood on top of a tree, looking down at the SwordBots.

"Wait for your chance to strike," Caliburn advised.

"Well then…" Roll smirked as she looked at Yacker, "Yacker, let's go with Laser Sword."

Yacker saluted and went into Roll's blade. The sword glowed before it transformed. It now resembled a rapier. It was as long as Roll's legs with the guard resembling a cyan sphere with two red eyes. The blade of the rapier crackled with cyan sparks.

"Shall we?" Roll smirked.

"…Yeah!" Sonic grinned.

"Onward, Knave!" Caliburn declared.

"Not a knave!" Sonic snapped.

"Ah…This is lovely," Orbot sighed as a SWATBots the two had brought along carried him and Cubot, "A nice voyage around the Great Forest, surrounded by our powerful new KnightBots."

"I don't trust them as far I can shoot them," Cubot grumbled.

"Yes, but right now, nothing can stop us at the moment," Orbot smiled until Sonic and Roll landed before them, swords out.

"Who you callin' 'nothing?'" Sonic demanded.

"Huh?" Cubot pondered.

"He means that since I said 'nothing can stop us at the moment,' and those two there are going to stop us, it's like I was calling them both 'nothing,'" Orbot explained.

"Great! I thought nobody would get it!" Sonic grinned.

"I did not understand that," Caliburn admitted.

"That's because you're blunt," Sonic frowned.

"It is you, Knave, who is blunt."

"SwordBots, attack!" Orbot ordered, "SWATBot, get us away from here."

-Affirmative- the robots saluted.

"Guess it's time for us to start stopping," Roll giggled.

"Oh, I get it!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Remain calm. Swing your sword in time with your opponent's attacks," Caliburn advised as the five KnightBots charged at the two.

Two of the KnightBots began to fight Roll as Sonic took on the other three. One of the KnightBots swung its blade at Sonic, who quickly parried with Caliburn. The two swung their blades at each other two more time, the third swing flinching the KnightBot.

"Jump!" Caliburn ordered.

Sonic nodded and jumped at the KnightBot. He swung Caliburn and cleaved the machine in two. Nearby, Roll's blade glowed with a green energy. She made a stab at one of the KnightBots and fired a green laser from the tip, impaling the robot's CPU, making it explode. Sonic began to evade the second KnightBot and parried its blade every so often.

"Now is your chance!" Caliburn declared.

Sonic swung and cleaved another KnightBot. Nearby, Roll had disarmed the KnightBot she was fighting. It ran off before Roll ran before it and sliced the KnightBot in two. The last KnightBot dashed off.

"You're not gonna lose me!" Sonic cried out.

With that, Sonic jumped onto a winding branch that went ahead of the KnightBot. Roll's eyes widened as she saw Sonic grinding on the tree branch, easily passing the KnightBot. He jumped off it and faced the KnightBot. The KnightBot and Sonic began to fight with their blades. Roll noted that Caliburn's blade was melting a bit with each strike, albeit slightly.

"Now!" Sonic cried as he impaled the last KnightBot, making it explode, "Man, that was tight!"

"Are you two okay?" Roll asked as Yacker separated from her sword.

"I think so," Sonic replied before seeing the bits of Caliburn's melted blade, "Oh man…"

"I blame you, Knave."

"What? It's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher!" Sonic argued.

"We should get him to Amy," Roll spoke in concern as she collected the blades from the remains along with anything that was intact.

"Yeah. Maybe Aunt Amy knows how to take care of him," Sonic nodded.

"I fear it may not be as simple as that," Caliburn advised.

"What do you mean?"

"You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young knave."

"Stop calling me 'knave!' I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic snapped.

"Very well, then. As I did with your ancestor, I shall call you 'Knave the Hedgehog,'" Caliburn stated.

"Whatever, you oversized letter opener," Sonic grumbled as they went off.

* * *

"Apprentice?" Rotor asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanna learn how to do the things you do, Rotor," Tails replied.

"Does this involve this 'Aunt Amy' who hit me with a mallet?" Rotor asked.

"…Maybe…" Tails replied when Sonic and Roll ran up to them.

"Come on, Tails. We're going to see Amy-sama," Roll explained.

"Um…Do you think it's okay I go? I need to make a complaint on a mallet to the head," Rotor said.

"Good luck with that," Roll sweatdropped.

"…She's not going to apologize and say I deserved it, isn't she?" Rotor asked.

"Yep," Roll nodded.

"Dang…" Rotor muttered.

"I'm sure we can agree to something," Sonic grinned, "I think Antsy wants to meet the one who gave me the pain in my rear."

"Knave."

"Blunt mallet."

"Pheasant."

"Overgrown letter opener," Sonic countered until a ball of water hit him and Caliburn in their faces.

"Okay! Okay!" both shouted.

"I must say, you two argue just like Caliburn did with my husband," Nimue examined as she emerged from the river, completely dry.

"How did…?" Rotor gawked with Bunnie, Sally, and Antoine.

"Greetings. I am Nimue, the Lady of the Lake," Nimue curtsied, "I am also Sonic's 'Aunt Amy.'"

"So you're the one who hit me on the head with that mallet."

"You brought it onto yourself."

"Told ya," Sonic snickered until he noticed Nimue tapping her foot and giving him a look, "Am I in trouble?"

"Only with melting bits of Caliburn, but it was an accident since we did not know the capabilities of their blades," Nimue replied as she took Caliburn from Sonic to get a closer look, "…Hmm…We're going to need a blacksmith along with a stronger quality of metal to repair you, Caliburn."

"I managed to get a few blades from the remains," Roll said as she showed Nimue the swords.

"I see. Good job at being prepared," Nimue smiled, "Rotor, could you examine one of the blades?"

"Fine…" Rotor grumbled as he took one of the swords and went off to his lab, _'If these blades did that to Sonic's sword, then there must be something in them.'_

"So where do we find a blacksmith?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! Uh…Um…I-I know a little about it," Antoine stammered.

"Really?" Roll asked.

"Oui. Mon père m'a enseigné quelques choses, comme comment aiguiser des lames et les brillant."

"Wow. Was your father a blacksmith?" Roll asked.

"Non. He was a knight for ze King…until ze ztupid Robotnik shook over," Antoine sighed.

"Well, Caliburn might need a good sharpening until we find a blacksmith," Nimue noted, "I'm sure you'll be able to do a good job."

"R-Really?" Antoine asked.

"Of course. I sometimes keep an eye on blacksmiths in the area of the Misty Lake in case of something like this," Nimue explained.

"Oui, mademoiselle, I shall go to be working on this right away!" Antoine saluted as he went off with Caliburn.

"Just don't touch the hilt or you'll be burnt," Nimue warned.

"How come we weren't burned?" Sonic asked.

"Because Caliburn decides on who can grasp him properly. A robot once tried to grasp his hilt and ended up a pile of liquid metal," Nimue replied before turning and performing a curtsey to Sally, "A pleasure to meet you face-to-face, your highness. My nephew has told me much about you."

"Really? Well, It's nice to meet you as well, madam," Sally replied, performing the same action as Nimue.

"How did you do that, sug?" Bunnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Nimue asked.

"How'd ya stay so dry when you just came from the river?" Bunnie asked.

"Oh. That is because I am the Lady of the Lake. Water is my ally and I cannot be affected by it unless I wish it," Nimue replied as she made a small sphere of the river's water float before her, "I also have a bit of control over it, but only in small amounts."

"That's amazing!" Sally gasped.

* * *

**Me: It will get better. As Fozzie Bear said to Mr. Harry Belafonte, "Trust me."**


	4. So Tails is a genius now?

**Me: Here's another chapter.**

* * *

A month had gone by since Nimue and Roll had shown up. Antoine managed to sharpen Caliburn after two weeks. When he returned the blade to Sonic, he and Caliburn glared at each other. Caliburn would then go on to say that Antoine had cold hands and would refuse any service from him unless it was necessary. Sally had soon introduced them to Dulcy, a lime-green and pink dragon with a pink hairstyle on her head and a gold nose ring. Nimue, at first, was about to attack Dulcy until Sonic stopped her. He had to explain to her that Dulcy was a Freedom Fighter. After that, Nimue just choose to try to get used to having a friendly dragon since nearly every single dragon she had met was a bad dragon that either ate others or was a robot. Some time passed by when Tails and Roll rushed into a greenery to see Sonic and Nimue being attacked by a plant with its giant, pink bulb having two eyes.

"Hold on. We'll save you!" Roll yelped as she was about to pull her sword out with Yacker about to fuse with it.

"Chill, guys! We're only taking care of Rotor's greenhouse while he's out!" Sonic yelped as the plant began to kiss the two.

"I was watering this little passion flower when it caught us," Nimue explained as she made a little rain over the plant's soil.

"Tails, you think you can take over…" Sonic began.

"Wow! You want _me_ to take over for _you_?" Tails gasped.

"Tails, sweetie, it's not like what you're thinking. I need a bit of aerial help in watering the plants," Nimue explained, "Sonic is alright, but he can't fly."

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed as he blew off a ladybug that had gotten close to him, "It is time for Knave's training with the fool and Lady Roll."

"You mean Antoine," Roll corrected.

"And stop it with the 'Knave' business, Cal," Sonic groaned.

"I am 'Caliburn,' not 'Cal,' Knave."

"I'll show you who's a knave…" Sonic grumbled as the two left.

"Aw man…I was hoping I could be a leader…" Tails sighed.

"It is alright, Tails," Nimue spoke as she gently placed a hand on his left shoulder, "You need not worry. You are still young. You don't need to worry about the war just yet."

"I know, but…" Tails sighed.

"Hey now, how about we do this; once we're done in here, I'll make you a Chili-Dog?"

"A Chili-Dog? Really, Aunt Amy?" Tails gasped, drooling a bit.

"Of course. Each and every single Sonic I watched in the Lake, along with my husband, loved Chili-Dogs, so I had to learn how to make them and make them the best ones a Sonic ever tasted," Nimue replied.

"Okay, Aunt Amy!" Tails cheered before he began to fly around the plants, "Ready for the rain!"

Nimue simply giggled. She knew that boys loved food almost as much as being able to get dirty…well…nearly all the males she had met. As she made small rain clouds above the pots, Tails flew around to make sure they were over the pots and not on a side. It was then he caught notice of an orange apple with red spots on it.

* * *

"You are a 'fuel' in doing what you had did!" Antoine barked as he rubbed his head.

"What? I won, didn't I?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but that was cowardly," Caliburn scolded, "A real knight would not use their sword as a mallet."

"He's got a point there," Rotor added, "And why did you leave Tails in charge of my greenhouse?"

"Relax, Rotor, Aunt Amy's with him. Sides, they're just watering the plants. That's something even little Tails can handle," Sonic grinned as they walked into the greenhouse…only to see that nearly all the plants were now the size of small trees.

"Yow! How did my plants get so big?" Rotor yelped.

"Everyone, we have a slight problem…" Nimue giggled embarrassingly.

"Greetings, fellow Freedom Fighters! It was I who caused the plants to flourish!" a voice declared.

Everyone turned to the direction the voice came from to see Tails walk up to them. Tails' once orange/brown fur had become a stunning yellow-orange color. He had grown to a height of 80 cm (2' 7"). His muzzle, tail tips, and stomach/chest had white fur with a smile on his face. His once onyx eyes had turned into a brilliant sky-blue. His sneakers had become a solid red with the front of them a pure white. A closer look at his gloves and socks revealed that they had black bands securing them.

"How did zee little one do it?" Antoine asked.

"It's quite simple, really! I created a new plant food based on the equation 'X' equals the degree of sunlight times the number of chromosomes divided by the process of photosynthesis!" Tails explained.

"Ah! Headache!" Sonic screamed.

"Is the child possessed?" Caliburn asked.

"Actually…He ate an orange apple with red spots on it," Nimue replied, "Then he collapsed. I went out to get him a pillow and when I came back, he was making things left and right with his appearance changing to this."

"Oh no!" Rotor cried before he ran to a pink tree shaped like a brain.

"What's up, Rotor?" Sonic asked.

"Tails ate the only apple I've been able to grow on the Mobian Tree of Wisdom!" Rotor cried.

"I've heard of this tree. In fact, it was around when I was a little girl," Nimue explained, "It grows a special apple once every century that bestows upon the consumer vast intelligence for a time. After that, the intelligence limits itself to an IQ of almost 300."

It was then a tendril of water emerged from under the door. It slithered over to Nimue and formed a puddle before her. On it revealed the image of Sally and Bunnie dodging a large crab-shaped robot with two metal tendrils on its 'face' and buzz saws for claws.

"Another Robotnik menace," Roll frowned.

"Looks like it's Sonic to the rescue!" Sonic scowled before he ran off…or at least tried to since Nimue had stopped him in place once again.

"Tails, I think this would be a good idea to see if you can outwit one of Robotnik's works," Nimue said.

"What?" everyone but Tails exclaimed as the fox flew off.

"It is a mere test," Nimue explained, "Hopefully, when he loses that intelligence to an IQ of near 300, he'll retain some blacksmith techniques."

* * *

"Hurry, Bunnie!" Sally yelped as they ducked under a swing the robot took.

"I shall subdue this metalliferous menace!" Tails declared as he flew over to them, "Excuse me, but would you care to match your rotating cutlasses against my superior cerebral skills?"

"Is that…Tails?" Sally gawked as Sonic ran up.

"I thought you would!" Tails grinned as the machine aimed its saws at the fox…as he was above the machine, "Three…two…one…" the machine swung its blades at Tails, who dodged within a second of being hit, letting the blades break apart and shut down the machine, "Ha! Your blades have been rendered useless by my sharp wit. What a cutting remark!"

"Tails! That was amazing!" Sally exclaimed.

"How'd you get as fast as Roll and me?" Sonic asked, "On second thought, I don't wat to know. Right now, you'd probably get into this big 'ol talk."

"Ah…An exchange in the proverbial 'chain' of command is required, I see," Tails examined.

"What does that mean?" Bunnie asked.

"It means that I am the obvious person to replace Sonic and Aunt Sally as the new leader of the Freedom Fighters! Time to follow the leader!" Tails ordered.

"Oh great…" Sonic muttered.

"Sonic, care to explain?" Sally asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her left foot.

* * *

"So Tails is a genius now?" Sally recapped.

"Only for twenty-four hours," Nimue replied, "After that, he'll have an IQ of near-300. In that time, I'm hoping he could help me rebuild two friends I had."

"Friends?" Sonic repeated as Nimue held out two rolled-up blueprints.

"Yes. Well, one was a friend. The other, an acquaintance," Nimue explained before she walked towards Tails' hut, the only hut with a cloud painted on the door, "Tails, are you in here?"

"Yes, Aunt Amelia?" Tails asked as he opened the door.

"I was hoping if you could help me with something," Nimue said as she handed him the blueprints.

"You wish for me to examine these blueprints to determine whether or not they are valid?" Tails asked before he began to look at them, "I must say, the second one appears to be of a farther advancement in technology than the first one. Why do you wish to build the obviously inferior design?"

"It's an old friend of mine," Nimue explained, "He was destroyed while trying to protect me. The other robot has a hatred of Dr. Eggman, so we could probably reprogram him to hate all Robotnik robots."

"Fascinating. But are you sure I am not to advance the technology in the inferior design?"

"Well, only a little. Can you at least keep him in the same frame and colors?" Nimue asked.

"I will attempt to do so, Aunt Amelia. Please come back in approximately one hour and fifteen minutes in order to receive a report on how I have progressed on recreating these two," Tails replied as he closed the door and went to work.

"Aunt Amy, are you sure it's a good idea to make a robot? Let alone two?" Rotor asked.

"I am sure, Rotor," Nimue replied, "Those two robots are kind-hearted ones. Plus, I left something in the blueprints that I'm sure Tails could add to them."

"They won't be the same as the ones you knew, though, Aunt Nimue," Sally noted.

"I know. But it will be nice to see more faces around," Nimue replied.

"So what do we do until then?" Sonic pondered.

"I believe it would be wise to practice your swordsmanship, Knave."

"Enough with the knave talk!"

* * *

"Why must we always do this?" Orbot pondered as he lead a squadron of SWATBots and KnightBots to the Great Forest, "I mean, we're just going to lose more of our comrades."

"Aw, don't sweat, pardner! Them animals sure ain't gonna git us this time!" Cubot declared.

-Then how about me?-

A tree toppled over and onto many of the robots there. The wood splintered as a massive robot approached them. Its armor was primarily midnight obsidian and scarlet crimson with claws for both hands. Its shoulders were midnight obsidian with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with red handlebars on the top. It had one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and a jet installed in his back. The stripe running from its head to stomach was a separate piece of metal that noticeably stuck out, and it also had two hands with yellow wrists studded with large spikes like a dog collar and just below its stripe was a silver plate.

"Who's this 'bot?" Cubot asked.

-E-100 Series Number 123. Codename: Omega- the machine replied as his claws went into his arms and let out machine guns –Targets locked. Must eradicate all Robotnik and Eggman robots-

"Uh oh…" Orbot paled before Omega open fired.

* * *

"What do you all suggest upon my rebuilt creation of this 'Omega' that Aunt Amelia requested from me?" Tails asked as he pointed at the monitor that showed Omega ripping the SWATBots to shreds while melting the KnightBots with a flamethrower.

"Just as much of a powerhouse as I remember," Nimue noted.

"I do not like it," Antoine frowned.

"It's a powerhouse, all right," Rotor nodded.

"He's amazing!" Roll exclaimed.

"He reminds me of Friar Tuck," Caliburn noted.

"I'm not too sure about these two, Aunt Nimue," Sally frowned, "Mainly Omega."

She then looked over at another Robot that was staying at Nimue's side. It was a primary red robot with a white stripe going down its round torso. Its head was yellow with green optics and a flat top. Between its two eyes were two, black circles. Both its hands had only three fingers with the third finger being the widest and more like part of a mitt. Floating on its back was a strange red disk with engines under it. It had a light on its waist and animal-like legs. The left side of its torso had the Greek symbol for Gamma on it along with E-102.

"What's wrong with Gamma?" Nimue asked, a bit annoyed.

"Oh uh…nothing at the moment, just not too trusting towards robots, that's all," Sally replied.

-Affirmative- Gamma spoke.

"So what're they made of?" Sonic asked.

"A special metal alloy that Robotnik won't be able to detect with his sensors!" Tails replied while putting on a badge that read '1' on it, "I had some metal left over, so I fashioned this Badge of Leadership in honor of myself!"

"You know, he's beginning to get on my nerves!" Sonic groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Tails, being intelligent doesn't automatically make you a leader! You need courage…experience…" Sally began.

"Tsk! Tsk! It looks as though I'll have to prove my superiority once and for all by subduing our prime nemesis!" Tails declared before he flew off.

"Oh no…" Sally groaned.

"Gamma, can you contact your brother?" Nimue asked.

-Affirmative. Should I inform him to stop Tails?-

"No. Tell him that if he is about to be captured to scrap any robots around him as long as they don't look like Mobians," Nimue replied.

-Affirmative-

* * *

"Master Robotnik, there's a living being approaching your fortress!"

"Excellent, Snively! As soon as it's captured, be sure to roboticize it!" Dr. Robotnik ordered.

"But sir, he is eluding the guards and getting through your security system with ease!"

"That's impossible! No one has ever gotten inside my domain…except for the insurance salesman last month! He did make a good deal until I Roboticized him, though…"

"It appears to be that annoying little Freedom Fighter, the one they call 'Tails!'"

"Quick! Make all entrances air-tight! And double-lock the back door!"

"Do not bother with such trivialities, my villainous dictator of a scientist," Tails said as he calmly walked in.

"What?"

"Let us not waste this valuable time! Because of my superior intellect to yours, I must insist that you honorably discharge yourself as ruler and insure to me that I may obtain your empire, and…and…" Tails advised before the fruit wore off, "…Um…uh…stop being such a…er…ya know…bad person…and…um…let's see…"

_'Ah…So he ate the legendary Brain Tree's fruit? Seems he's lost it,'_ Robotnik thought with a sneer, "SWATBots, apprehend that fox and Roboticize him!"

-Mission: Protect the two-tailed organic creature!- Omega declared as he ripped through the floor, grabbed Tails, fired a missile from his left arm to blow a hole into one of the nearby walls, and flew off.

"…Snively?"

"Yes, Master Robotnik?"

"Was that one of our robots that just rebelled?"

"I am not sure, Master Robotnik."

"Check the security camera immediately! That robot that took our prisoner may be on them. Once you obtain the images, analyze them to get me a full design of it!"

"At once, Master Robotnik!"

* * *

–Status?-

"I…I'm okay," Tails replied.

-Report from subject 'Antoine' states the following: You are in for zee leek-tour of your life when you return-

"Aw man…" Tails sighed.

* * *

"How long has he been doing that?" Roll asked as she walked in with a few Chili-Dogs in her hands.

"Twan's been scolding him for about an hour now, Roll," Sonic replied as he swiped a Chili-Dog and ate it quickly, "Ah…Nothing's better than eating a Chili-Dog."

"You got that right. Especially those with some jalapenos in them," Roll agreed.

"…And I hope you have learned ze lesson, Tails! You must always leave ze leading to us real leaders!"

"Yes, Antoine…" Tails sighed.

-Tails- Gamma noted, his voice module turned down to make it sound as if he were whispering to the fox, yet loud enough to let Antoine hear just barely –The metal your badge has is explosive. It goes off at the feet of coyotes when the metal lands near them-

"Ze bomb!" Antoine screamed once Tails had tossed his medal at Antoine's feet, making him jump into the air, grab a lamp hanging from it, and lose his wig.

"You must be ze someone everybody looks up to!" Tails laughed as Sonic and Roll collapsed, their lungs begging for air between their laughs.

-Mission: Make Antoine freak out. Success- Gamma said, humor in his robotic tone.

"Nice prank you did on Ferret Face!" Roll exclaimed between laughs.

"I knew giving you something like that to do would be a good idea," Sonic grinned.

* * *

**Me: It will get better. As Fozzie Bear said to Mr. Harry Belafonte, "Trust me."**


	5. You mean the Void?

**Me: Here's another chapter.**

* * *

Sonic raced through a canyon. It had been a week since Tails' little fiasco and the last raid on Robotropolis had been a success thanks to Omega and Gamma providing a distraction on the other side of the former capital of Mobius. They actually got more supplies that day than they had their last five attempts…and no Roboticizations either. Right now, Sonic was simply enjoying a pleasant run...really, he was…Okay, I'll admit it. He's running away for the time since Nimue is Hammer Happy at him at the moment. Sonic repressed a shudder as he recalled how he got her Hammer Happy at him. Now he knew it was a bad idea to prank Gamma. He skidded to a halt on one of the cliffs. He peered down and noted the various natural stone spikes on it. He fell on his rear when the area began to rumble.

"Who turned on the vibrator?" Sonic asked as he managed to get up when a purple and yellow portal formed before the cliff and began to attempt to suck him in, "Oh crud!"

Sonic began to run away, yet the pull was growing stronger with each passing second. Sonic grunted as he tried to go faster, pumping everything into his feet. He tried stabbing Caliburn into the cliff when he recalled that he left the sword in a hurry due to his fear of Nimue's Piko-Piko Hammer. He sighed before reaching into his backpack. He hated using the Power Ring when he was down to just one, but this was an emergency. He pulled out the glowing ring and felt the surge of energy. With it, he swiftly dashed out of the gravitational pull the portal had and raced off in a sonic boom. He looked back to see the portal was gone.

"Nice try, Ro-Butt-nik, but you lose," Sonic smirked, feeling that it had been a plan of the fat one's.

Sonic frowned when he began to recall Roll's reaction to how many fingers the guy had. All Overlanders had four fingers. Yet Roll recalled that Overlanders-Humans, as she had called them-were supposed to have _five_ fingers. Kinda weird in the hedgehog's opinion. A soft glow caught his eye. He turned to see a strange artifact, seemingly made of a glowing gold material. Sonic walked to it and picked it up. He noted that the item resembled a necklace of sorts.

_'Maybe Sally will like it,'_ Sonic thought as he put it into his backpack, "Seriously weird, though…Eh, maybe Sally can figure it out. Either that, or let Rotor and Tails at it. Tails would probably use it for something else…"

As Sonic ran off, pondering about the various ideas for the item, a figure watched from within the strange portal. He was a strange being, almost human in appearance. His right hand had four fingers while his left hand was actually a claw. His skin, so pale from the lack of sunlight, had various wrinkles upon its aged form, accompanied by a white bread that went down to his boots. Upon his bald scalp was a yellow horn along with ears elongated and resembling those that belonged to a bat. His tail gently swayed behind him upon his crystalline throne, the scorpion spike on the head dripping a bit of green venom. He paid close attention to what he had just seen. A blue hedgehog had simply outrun the suction of the portal. He gave a small chuckle, recalling the last blue hedgehog blessed with that speed. How long had it been? Fifty years ago? Possibly a thousand? It mattered not to him. He made a simple wave of his claw and a crystalline screen formed before him, showing Sonic having a race with Roll.

"Such superb speed…" the figure noted before the screen showed Sally talking with Tails and Rotor, "And such a fine intelligence. So it seems that the newest generation has appeared. Let us hope that this generation does not end up like the last."

* * *

"Yahoo!" Sonic whooped as he shot out of a hollowed tree trunk and into a soft bale of hay, "I just love that part."

With that, Sonic pulled himself out of the hay. He swiftly made his way to the huts, passing by a few of the rescued Mobians they had got before they were nearly Roboticized two days ago. He noted how Omega was running away from some kids and Gamma, the elder of the two robots covered in bits of smoke and soot from the younger's flamethrowers. Nearby, Sally was examining something with NICOLE. Bunnie sat nearby, polishing her metal legs and arm.

"NICOLE, do we have another perspective?" Sally asked.

-Negative, Sally-

"Additional data?"

-Negative, Sally- NICOLE replied

"Why do you not ask Lady Nimue, Princess?" Caliburn asked, staying with Sally for the time since Sonic had ran off without him.

"I don't want to bother her about this. I want to learn it my own way," Sally replied as Sonic walked in.

"There you are, Knave. Next time, do not leave behind your blade," Caliburn scolded.

"Noon, everyone," Sonic greeted.

"Hey, Sugah-Hog," Bunnie waved.

"Hey, Sonic," Sally smiled.

"Sally, remember that portal thing Ari got sucked into?" Sonic asked.

Sally frowned. Ari, a Mobian Ram, was one of her father's most trusted knights. A few weeks before Roll had first appeared, he was sent into a place known as the 'Void' by Robotnik.

"You mean the Void?" Sally asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, the Void. I was kicking it across the great unknown, and this mondo crack opens up in the ground, tries to suck me in! I found…" Sonic explained as he pulled out the item, "…This."

"Oh, my gosh! Sonic…your timing is amazing! This ring is from the Mandaras!" Sally exclaimed.

"A race of giants that once existed upon this land, long before your ancestor, Sir Sonic (also known as King Arthur), appeared upon the lands of Camelot," Caliburn explained to the confused hedgehog.

"Ah…" Sonic nodded.

"This is the first proof that they actually existed!" Sally exclaimed before hugging the blue hedgehog with a kiss to the cheek, "Thank you, Sonic!"

"Aw, shucks…" Sonic blushed as he sheepishly kicked the floor, making a small crack in it, "Whoops…"

"It seems you have a bit of excess Chaos Energy in you," Caliburn noted, "Perhaps another flee from Lady Nimue would be best?"

"No way!" Sonic gulped.

A caw got their attention. They turned to see a strange creature fly in. It resembled a parrot, but the wings were not made of feathers, but were the wings of a dragonfly, resized to fit the bird. It wore a simple aviator's hat, goggles, and a small satchel. Its long, lizard-like tail swayed gently behind it as it landed on a bird stand in the room. Bunnie gently took the satchel and pulled out a letter.

"Mail from Uncle Chuck. 'Robotnik planning something big. Send Sonic,'" Bunnie read.

"On it!" Sonic grinned before he dashed off with Caliburn, the hut shaking a bit from his run.

"At least he didn't forget Caliburn," Sally said before a knock was heard, "Come in!"

"Was Sonic in here?" Nimue asked as she walked in, wearing her red outfit.

"He just left with Caliburn. They're going to see Uncle Chuck," Sally replied.

"Ah, that's good to hear," Nimue noted, "Perhaps he can talk with Sir Charles about his parents."

"You think it's a good idea to just send him alone?" Bunnie asked.

"Maybe not," Sally replied before she poked her head out the window to see Roll walking by, a little cat holding her hand, "Roll, we need you to go with Sonic to see Uncle Chuck."

"Really?" Roll asked, stopping with the little girl, "Can it wait? I'm helping this little one to her family's home."

"Fine. But once you're done, go after Sonic, okay?"

"You got it, Princess!" Roll saluted before walking off.

"Well, that's taken care of," Sally nodded as she pulled her head back into the hut before walking over to NICOLE, "NICOLE, translation please."

-Characters in concur with era, Sally. High probability of artifact falsification-

"Really?" Nimue frowned as she looked at the item, "So where did you find this pinky ring?"

"Pinky ring?" Bunnie repeated.

"Remember, they were giants, Bunnie," Nimue replied.

"We didn't find it, Sonic did," Sally replied.

-Unknown energy detected upon artifact. Caution is advised-

"Well, a display can't hurt anything. Please display, NICOLE," Sally ordered as a holographic image for a translation formed, "Hmm…that's the symbol for Nastolia. Then Nalia, and Brancha…"

"Sally, no!" Nimue realized.

Suddenly, the artifact released a red energy that washed over the three. Sally dropped NICOLE and they began to float off. Strangely enough, not one of the trio was moving, seemingly frozen in place.

* * *

"I'm amazed Sally's even letting you do this, Roll," Sonic said.

"Why?"

"I think she's not a big fan of you," Sonic shrugged before stopping and taking Roll to press up against a building, letting a strange black vehicle fly over them, the spotlight it had barely missing them, "It'd be better if we had Omega or Gamma here."

"Well Omega-san was still running away from those kids and Gamma-san when we left," Roll replied before they stopped before a large mound of trash, "Ano…Why are we here?"

"This is where Uncle Chuck is," Sonic replied.

"He lives in garbage?" Roll sweatdropped.

"Actually, I live in a lab disguised as trash," a voice said.

Before them, a panel in the 'trash' opened up. A figure walked out to reveal it was a Robian Hedgehog. His once peach fur on his arms, stomach, and muzzle had become a metallic peach. His quills were a metallic baby-blue while his optics were black with red orbs floating in them. What got her was that the Robian was wearing a pair of glasses, a brown leather vest that was open, brown gloves, brown boots, and grey socks. He also had a metal mustache and big eyebrows.

"Hey, Uncle Chuck. New wardrobe?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Sonny," the Robian replied before seeing Roll, "Oh, hello there. My name is Charles, but everyone younger than me calls me Uncle Chuck."

"K-Konnichiwa, Uncle Ch-Chuck," Roll gulped.

"I see you're a bit nervous? Or afraid, even?"

"N-Nervous at meeting you, U-Uncle Chuck," Roll replied with a bow.

"Relax, Roll. Uncle Chuck ain't gonna hurt ya," Sonic explained before taking out Caliburn.

"Oh my, is that Caliburn?"

"Sir Charles, it is good to see you once more. However…Are you under a spell?"

"Uncle Chuck, how do you know about Caliburn?"

"Who do you think helped me become a knight?" Chuck chuckled before leading them inside, revealing a very comfortable lab/kitchen/bedroom, "And as for this, Caliburn, well…let's just say I am not proud of Julian."

"Ah…So Julian is Robotnik, correct?"

"Bingo," Chuck replied, "You probably know everything about it from Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, right?"

"Indeed," Caliburn replied.

"Okay, Uncle Chuck, so why did you need me?" Sonic asked.

"It's because of this," Chuck replied as he took out a device and pressed a button.

-Snively, study the Doomsday Project information I've sent to you. I expect your analysis at the next Command Meeting- Robotnik's voice emerged from the device.

"Anything with 'Doomsday' in it is not a good thing at all…" Roll frowned.

"All his commanders are in on it," Chuck noted, "That worries me."

"It does sound quite worrying," Caliburn agreed.

"So when is Ro-butt-nik's next meeting, Unc?" Sonic asked.

"It's not set yet," Chuck replied as he typed something up on one of the various computers, "I'll try to find out. But I have to get back to my job before I'm missed."

"Is it safe to go out?" Roll asked as Chuck moved to a periscope-like device.

"It's clear. Be careful, all of you," Chuck advised.

"Uncle Chuck, mind if we talk about something real quick?" Sonic asked, frowning a bit.

"Well, sure, Sonny," Chuck replied.

"Any reason you didn't tell me my parents were Roboticized when I was a baby?"

Chuck flinched under Sonic's frown. He had expected Sonic would've learned that, but not this soon. He shook his head before sitting down.

"Well, Sonny, I…When I first made the Roboticizer, it was meant to treat those who were missing limbs or on the verge of death," Chuck explained, "Your father, my brother, had received a fatal wound in the head during the Great War. I chose to Roboticize him, but it was meant to just be the injured part of his head, not the entire body. What was worse was that he lost his free will."

"And mom?"

"A few months after you were born, she had an accident and ended up in the Roboticizer," Chuck replied before looking at his feet, "Sonny, listen, I never meant to hurt you. I thought that you learning your parents were Roboticized was much worse than…"

"Than what? That they were dead?" Sonic narrowed his eyes.

A dark silence fell in the room. Roll and Caliburn looked at each other and slowly nodded. Roll slowly moved to the door with Caliburn floating right after her. This had become an awkward moment for the two and did not want to stay any longer. They slipped outside and hid until Sonic stomped out, grumbling.

"Should we ask?" Roll whispered.

"I believe it would be best we let him be by himself for the time," Caliburn replied.

"But you're his sword. Shouldn't you stay by his side?"

"…I hate that oath all weapons have at times, I truly do," Caliburn sighed before he floated over to Sonic's side, "Knave, perhaps you need to vent your emotions out upon some metal rabble?"

"Maybe later, you blunt butter knife," Sonic replied, "Let's just get back to Knothole, I…I need to think some stuff over."

"You? Think?" Caliburn fake-gasped, "Knave, I never knew you could actually think."

"Limp piece of scrap," Sonic frowned.

"Knave."

"Rusty blunt letter opener."

"Rusty? I will have you know that young Tails has been doing an excellent job of keeping my blade from dulling and rusting."

Roll shook her head as she followed the two as they argued. Yacker popped out of her and began to squabble a bit. Roll gave the Wisp a playful smile.

"Not yet, Yacker-chan," Roll replied as she patted him on the head, "He'll learn it once he's ready."

Yacker nodded. Meanwhile, in one of the towers, Snively was working on something. A series of beeps was heard before it showed the area where Sonic was nearly absorbed by the portal had a red dot on it.

"Well, well…So Ixis Naugus finally did it," Snively nodded, "Oh, this should be _very_ interesting. Heh-heh-heh. Huh? Sir?"

"What is it, Snively?" Robotnik demanded calmly as his mechanical throne turned to the nearly-bald, short one.

"Satellite photos show Zone of Silence Activity in the Great Unknown, sir."

"The Zone of Silence?" Robotnik paled, "Impossible!"

"Right there, sir," Snively said as Robotnik went up to the monitor.

"It can't be!" Robotnik exclaimed before paling further, "Ixis Naugus…"

* * *

_"Are you sure this is safe, Ixis?" a light-blue Hedgehog resembling a deroboticized Chuck asked._

_ "Yes. If I am…able to get into the…Zone of Silence, then…If I'm able to learn it…use the energy it has in order to give us…an alternative source of fuel than oil, coal, and gas," Ixis Naugus explained, "Now…hurry and get out of here. It…won't be pretty in here once...the Portal opens, Charles."_

_ "Okay then. Good luck, Ixis," Chuck nodded as he began to leave._

_ "I'll try to be," Ixis replied before looking up at a nearby monitor that showed Robotnik in scientist robes besides Snively with a full head of brown hair, "Julian, make sure…the portal stays open. If not…"_

_ He wagged a finger at the fat one. Instantly, Robotnik's head had turned into a crow's head. He proceeded to freak out and start squawking. Snively, who had walked into the room at the time, and Chuck held each other up as they were laughing with tears of joy steaming down their faces._

_ "He…He's done…done it again!" Snively declared between laughs._

_ "Oh my sides!" Chuck laughed, "C-can't breathe!"_

_ Once the two had calmed down and Ixis, reluctantly, changing Robotnik's head back to normal, the test began. Chuck, Robotnik, and Snively began to type down various commands on their computers. Within the room Ixis was in, various runes began to glow as energy coursed through them. A wall began to open up in a spiral pattern to reveal a violet and yellow portal. The suction pulled him into the portal. Suddenly, the machines began to spark._

_ "The portal's overloading the systems! We can't keep it open! Ixis, get out of there! Ixis!"_

* * *

Robotnik shuddered. He did not want to have an animal head again. It was…humiliating. He began to think of a plan as he messed with one side of his strange mustache.

"Sir, if Ixis Naugus escapes, he's going to be very angry," Snively warned.

"He…can open the Zone of Silence…" Robotnik admitted as he walked back to his throne, "But he can't get out!"

"But, sir, if he learned how to _open_ the Zone of Silence, perhaps he…"

"All right! Alert Air Command. We-We'll keep a close eye on the area where the Zone of Silence's portal formed," Robotnik ordered.

"Very well, sir."

"And Snively…get me any Robians that can fly, and…prepare the Combat Roboticizer for them."

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Sonic?" Caliburn asked as he floated beside a walking Sonic.

That got Sonic's attention. Normally, Caliburn would call him 'Knave' or 'Squire' or 'The Idiot Who Does Not Listen To Instructions.' He only used Sonic's name when he was really concerned about Sonic.

"No."

"You are feeling unwell with your uncle, are you not?"

"He lied to me, Caliburn. All these years, he told me they had died in the Great War," Sonic replied with a sigh, "It's…How would you feel if you learned that the two who were responsible for your life were actually alive and not dead as so many had told you before?"

"I would…be upset at first, but then I would need some time to think," Caliburn replied, "Much as you do now. How would you have felt, knowing your parents were simply machines when you were a child?"

"…Confused and…and afraid," Sonic replied, "I'd be pondering if I was a robot or what all the time, I guess."

"And that is why he lied. He cares too much about you," Caliburn stated.

"…I still need to think, okay?"

"Very well. Just make sure you talk with Sir Charles once you do, though."

"Okay, Caliburn."

"That's my Knave. Ah, we approach our camp," Caliburn noted as they entered Knothole Village where Roll was waiting, playing Checkers with Yacker as Tails, Gamma, and Omega watched.

"H%J%#L^&&&!" Yacker cheered as he got Roll's last red piece.

"Aw…You win, Yacker-kun," Roll giggled before seeing Sonic and Caliburn, "Ah! There you are, Sonic-kun!"

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Aunt Sally's missing. Same with Aunt Amy and Bunnie!" Tails replied.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed as Roll handed NICOLE to him.

"We found Nicole-chan in the cabin they were last seen in," Roll replied.

"What? Sal _never_ goes anywhere without her," Sonic gasped, "NICOLE, where is Sally and the others?"

-Insufficient data, Sonic-

"Oh no…She's talking techno…" Tails muttered, "Sonic hates that."

"Say _what_? I want to know where Sally, Aunt Amy, and Bunnie are!"

-Sally, Nimue, and Bunnie are…no longer present-

"Oh for the love of…! We can see that! Where did they go?" Sonic snapped.

-Sally did not input destination-

-Pressure levels within Sonic's bloodstream are rising- Gamma noted –We should perform an evasive maneuver to behind something-

-Affirmative- Omega saluted before picking up the two Mobians and cloned Wisp and went behind a tree with his 'brother' and the sacred sword.

"What happened before she left?" Sonic snapped as he began to shack NICOLE furiously with both hands.

-WARNING! Improper use of this unit may cause extensive circuitry damage-

"U3…" Yacker began.

-She'll break if he keeps shaking her- Gamma replied, earning a look of appreciation from the cloned Wisp.

"Will you talk in English for Chaos's sake?" Sonic barked.

-Sonic, do not shake me. I can display what happened before Sally, Nimue, and Bunnie departed-

"Finally. Show me," Sonic ordered.

With that, NICOLE projected a holographic screen as the others walked out from behind the tree. It showed the events that had happened just before the three left. The screen then turned off.

"…What happened?" Sonic asked, "What was that red stuff on them?"

-The radiated energies were similar to those associated…-

"You're doing it again!" Sonic screamed in exasperation, annoyance, and anger.

-It's probably from the Void- NICOLE replied.

"D'oh! The Void! That's where I found that stupid ring!" Sonic grumbled as he grasped Caliburn, "Gamma, Omega, Tails, see if you can rendezvous with me, Roll, Yacker, and Caliburn where I last saw the Void."

"Right!" Tails nodded, "Good thing I managed to make something for just the occasion while I still had that Brain Fruit in me."

-Have the tests been completed?- Omega asked.

"Somewhat," Tails replied as the three went off.

-I refuse to get into it- Omega stated.

-Why?- Gamma asked.

-I don't like things that fly and are blue-

"Omega…" Tails sighed.

"Come on, let's get going!" Sonic ordered, getting a nod from Roll.

-Let us 'get loose and juice.' Let us…-

"We get the picture, NICOLE/Nicole-chan," the two speedsters said as they raced off.

* * *

Ixis smiled to himself as he saw Bunnie, Sally, and Nimue land before him, frozen in place. He made a small movement with his hands and formed a nice couch for the three out of the crystals around the area along with a small seat for himself. He snapped his hand and the energy dissipated, letting the three girls land on the couch.

"Who the hoo-haw are you?" Bunnie asked as she saw Ixis.

"Ixis Naugus?" Sally gasped.

"Sally, so good to see the princess once more," Ixis chuckled, "My, you've certainly…grown. Last time I saw you, I believe you…were still in diapers."

"Naugus," Nimue greeted.

"Hello, my fellow apprentice to…Merlin Pendragon," Ixis chuckled, wheezing a little.

"Why am I not surprised you two know each other?" Sally groaned before looking around, "Where are we?"

"The Zone…of Silence. I discovered its existence many millennia ago. Though there is still…much that I do not…understand about this realm, within…Sanctuary…my magic…it can do…_anything_," Ixis replied.

"Except the means to escape," Nimue stated, causing Ixis Naugus to flinch, "I thought so…Master Merlin warned both of us about this Zone if we got trapped. Did you recall what he said?"

"Yes. I have…followed everything…he spoke of…"

"Then I am glad you are still alive," Nimue nodded.

"Hey, why'd ya bring us here, anyway?" Bunnie asked.

"I've brought you…here to answer some…questions I have about…the blue and yellow ones."

"Sonic and Roll?" Sally pondered.

"Indeed. Those two. I need their…speed," Ixis explained.

"But…why?" Bunnie asked.

"It's for us to escape," a voice said, making the three turn.

"Oh my…!" Sally gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

"This is the place, everyone!" Sonic grinned as he stopped, Roll soon skidding to a halt beside him.

"It's…comfy?" Roll pondered.

"^#24%#6346!"

"Yacker-kun!" Roll gasped, "That's it. No more Manga above 'T' for you, mister."

"NICOLE, find the Void," Sonic ordered.

-Ambient energy radiating from target source south-southwest-

"You want another shakin'?" Sonic threatened.

-Hang a left-

"Cool," Sonic smirked before Roll stopped him.

"We've got company," Roll noted as small flying vehicles landed before them.

"Great…" Sonic groaned as he drew Caliburn.

"Matte, Sonic-kun," Roll advised, "Listen."

Sonic blinked at Roll before his left ear twitched. A blur in the sky raced past the vehicles. As it passed each one, the machine exploded and littered the ground with SWATBot parts. The blur landed to reveal it was a biplane painted blue with yellow highlights. On the backs of the wings and tailfin was the image of Tails's namesakes spinning like propellers. Riding upon the vehicle were Omega, Gamma, and Tails.

"Meet the Tornado!" Tails grinned, "Sonic, Roll, Omega and Gamma picked up a lot of SWATBots converging on the area. We're going to try and take care of them while you guys deal with getting Aunt Sally, Aunt Amy, and Bunnie."

-Affirmative!- the two robots saluted before Gamma's right hand extended and gave Roll a rose.

-For Amy- Gamma stated before the Tornado flew off.

"Let's get going," Sonic ordered.

"Hai, Sonic-kun!" Roll smiled before the two raced off.

* * *

"Sir, we are losing our SWATBot Carriers," Snively informed.

"What? How can this be?" Robotnik demanded, "Pull up the screen!"

A screen appeared before the fat one. On it, a swarm of SWATBot Carriers flew across the polluted skies. Within seconds, a blur raced by them. The sky was soon filled with fiery explosions.

"Rewind, pause, and focus on that blur!"

The screen moved back to when the SWATBots started to explode. The blur was zoomed in on and focused. Robotnik's eyes widened at the sight. Tails was pulling an eyelid down at the screen with his tongue sticking out. Omega, firing his gun, was flipping off the screen with the other while Gamma fired while smoking a chocolate cigar.

"Hey, where's Mr. T?" Cubot asked, causing Orbot to facefault.

"That isn't the A-Team!"

"Sure it is! Look, there's Hannibal smoking his cigar with Murdoch piloting and Face shooting! Now where's Mr. T and telling kids not to do drugs and drink milk?" Cubot argued, "Mr. C want to know where Mr. T is at!"

"…I think I preferred his Cowboy Speak," Snively gulped.

"Release the Surveillance Orbs. Attention all Robians: Attack the Twin-tailed fox and the Mavericks!" Robotnik ordered.

* * *

-I love the olfactory scent of gunpowder in the morning- Omega stated.

-Warning: Robians approaching. Do not fire- Gamma alerted.

"What now?" Tails gasped.

He turned to see a massive carrier. The top opened and rose up a series of avian Robians. They were all sleeker than the ones Tails had recalled seeing with thrusters on their legs and jetpacks lines with a blade. On the back of their hands were lasers and a visor over their optics.

"…Aw crud."

-Crap!-

-Fuck-

-Whoa! Too much!- Omega exclaimed.

-…Damn!-

-Much better-

"I'm starting to regret adding that language file into your systems…" Tails muttered, "Tornado Shift: Cyclone!"

The propeller stopped spinning before going into the engine. The nosecone extended as the wings shifted into an 'X' formation. The back rose up to reveal a thruster that quickly ignited. The Cyclone became just a streak of blue in the sky as the Robians took flight.

* * *

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped as he and Roll skidded to a halt before the canyon, "Not cool. NICOLE, got anything?"

-Receiving multiple radiant forces-

"Nicole-chan, remember the threats?"

-Correction. I am getting signals from all over and they're…messing me up-

"Thank you, Nicole-chan," Roll giggled.

"Now that's English. Now where's the stuff coming from?"

-The 'stuff' is from portable sensors like the kind Robotnik uses-

"Uh, Sonic-kun…" Roll noted.

"Not now," Sonic interrupted before running off.

* * *

"What is the Hedgehog and Model R-O-7-7 doing here? There's nothing here but wastelands. Unless they're…" Robotnik pondered before giving an 'Oh shit' look at you, "All units! Pursue the Hedgehog and Hedgefox at all costs!"

* * *

"What do you mean Ro-Butt-Nik's here?" Sonic screamed.

-Multiple Robians detected, Sonic- NICOLE warned.

"Oh crud…" Sonic paled as the flight Robians landed, "Now ya tell me, NICOLE."

"Nicole-chan, any ideas?" Roll asked as they began to dodge the laser fire.

-Perhaps… a Super Spin?-

"I'm startin' ta like you, NICOLE. Spin and win time!" Sonic exclaimed before turning into his buzzsaw self and hit the ground…only to earn a bruise to the head, "Ow!"

-Ground is made of an unknown type of material. Possibly stronger than diamond-

"Good thing I have something for this," Roll giggled before Yacker popped out of her.

**"DRILL!"** Yacker declared (think the voice of the narrator in the Japanese Language of Sonic Colors AKA the guy who does the voice of the GaiaMemories of Kamen Rider W), startling Sonic and Caliburn at him speaking English.

Yacker glowed before reshaping. He was now orange and yellow in a spiral pattern. His body now resembled a cone with three tentacles under it. Roll did a sweep kick and made Sonic fall over. Yacker flew into Sonic before his body transformed in a flash of yellow light. The light faded and revealed the two had vanished.

* * *

"Tracking sir. Projected point of emergence is…" Snively began before a green blip appeared, "…There!"

"What's that?"

"Switching to visual," Orbot spoke, revealing…

"The Zone of Silence," Robotnik gasped, giddy in his tone, "Air Units, the moment they reemerge, fire! Drive them into the Zone of Silence!"

"Mr. C still looking for Mr. T!" Cubot declared as he looked at another screen that showed the Robians firing on the Cyclone, yet unable to hit the faster vehicle.

"…Get Cubot another Voice Chip!" Robotnik roared.

"Harmonic frequencies set with the Portal. Ready to shutdown at any time, your highness," Orbot explained.

The Robians all aimed their weapons at the ground before the Zone of Silence's opening. The insides of their visors revealed detailed and complicated equations on maximum destruction. The ground rumbled as the dirt began to move about. A small explosion of dirt erupted and was sucked into the portal, accompanied by laser fire.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! The Hedgehog is gone!" Robotnik cheered, "Ohh…It just makes me tingle all over!"

"I've never seen him this happy," Orbot noted.

"Mr. C has. But Mr. R told MR. C to not talk about it," Cubot recalled, "Oop! Mr. C done said it."

"Snively!"

"Yes?"

"Seal it!"

"Void energy diminishing, sir," Snively replied before his eyes widened in annoyance, "Encountering resistance, sir. E-Energy rising again…"

"Hold station. If it reopens, close it! If anyone tries to escape, _destroy them_!" Robotnik ordered, hitting Cubot by accident.

"My strength has made you cry!" Cubot suddenly declared, his voice deeper and more masculine, before hitting the drooling Robotnik with tissues, "Wipe your tears off with this!"

"Great…Another annoying voice chip…" Robotnik muttered.

* * *

"Roll, just what was that?" Sonic asked.

"It's Hyper Go-On."

"Hyper Go-On?"

"Hai, Sonic-kun. It's Yacker-chan's very life force. When Yacker-chan was made, the creator used all the Hyper Go-On he had collected that remained from its failure."

"Wow…" Sonic awed, "That's pretty cool, Yackster."

"? $^($&#)!"

"Uh…Translation?"

"He's a bit annoyed at the nickname, yet also likes it," Roll translated.

"Thank you," Caliburn and Sonic nodded before Sonic cried out in pain.

"Sonic-kun!" Roll gasped.

Sonic screamed as the two entered a long slide made of crystals. With each inch they slid, Sonic began to change. His gloves ripped to shreds to reveal blue, clawed hands with white fur at the bottom of the hands before changing into midnight-blue fur that began to cover all of Sonic's body. His muzzle turned a pale shade of blue like his hands as white highlights tipped his fur-coated quills and torso. He opened his mouth to reveal the teeth becoming fangs, a bit of blood dripping from the ripping of the gums and remolding of the teeth. His body's muscles expanded to give him a few inches and a foot in height with his eyes in a permanent glare position. His eyes snapped open to reveal they had become a sickly-emerald.

"S-Sonic-kun?" Roll gasped as Yacker screamed and retreated into her body.

"Knave? What has happened to you?" Caliburn gasped.

Sonic snarled at the sword before stretching his left arm, grabbing Roll and pulling her close to him. He did a flip and skidded to a halt with his new cleats with tattered socks. He jumped off the exit and landed with multiple cracks forming on the ground. He gently lowered Roll to the ground, yet kept her close, as he look around with turns of his head. He took in the air before letting out a howl. He moved a bit away from Roll and pointed at a cave entrance.

"Ah…I see now. You…are cursed by…Dark Gaia," a voice noted before Ixis Naugus emerged with Sally, Bunnie, Nimue, and two others.

The first was a black ram the size of an adult male human. He wore black combat boots and pants with a red vest zipped up and green combat gloves. His horns were a pristine white while his eyes were a deep onyx. The other, just a foot shorter than the ram, was a chipmunk-squirrel much like Sally. He had lighter fur than Sally and wore elegant, yet militaristic, blue robes adorned with various medals. His eyes were a gentle shade of blue while he had a black mustache. What truly got Roll and Sonic looking was the gold crown upon his head.

"King Maximilian Acorn…" Caliburn noted, "So, you are the one Charles spoke of the last I saw of him before his…predicament came to be."

"He's back to the beast again…" Bunnie gulped as she slowly moved away from the others.

"Why is he like this?" Sally gasped.

"The Zone of Silence is a Dark Zone, meaning that it is filled with Darkness and hardly any light," the ram explained, "Sonic must have come into contact with Dark Gaia, or at least an ancestor did, and ended up cursed. The curse must have passed down to each generation if this transformation happened."

"That is…correct, Sir Ari…" Naugus confirmed, "Dark Gaia…Light Gaia…two halves each control a…part of Mobius's…essence. Mobius's Zones are…just their…leaked powers."

"How do we change him back?" Roll asked.

"He needs to…leave the Zone, quickly. He has to…run at his…fastest speed to…escape its pull," Naugus explained as a portal appeared near them, "I brought…your friends and aunt…here to get…you both to…help all of us…leave this cursed Zone of Silence…"

"Wait, wait, wait. So it's called the Zone of Silence? Not 'The Void?' Heh. Ferret Face owes me a butler for a week," Roll smirked before recalling what Naugus just said, "Matte! Naugus-san, he can't run!"

"What?" the sorcerer, Aria, and King Acorn gasped.

"He loses his speed when he's like this," Roll explained before she saw the Hedgewolf approach the portal, "Sonic-kun?"

Sonic glared at the portal as his ears picked it up. The sounds of machinery echoed through the portal and into his ears. The same sounds that cursed him, mocked him even. He cracked his claws as he began to let out a dark growled, his eyes glowing a little. He reeled back his right fist, the muscles bulging a little till they got to the fist. He shot it and the fist stretched out in a sonic boom.

* * *

"S-Sir…"

"What is it, Snively?" Robotnik demanded.

"A hand just emerged from the portal."

"A hand? What do you mean a hand? Like a severed limb?"

"No, sir. A clawed hand that is stretching out from the portal," Snively explained as he pointed at the portal when a dark-blue blur erupted from the portal, "Sir! A massive figure just emerged from it along with a smaller one! It…It's Sonic the Hedgehog and that Maverick? And they've freed the King…and _Naugus_!"

"What?" Robotnik gasped, paling significantly.

He looked at the monitor and gulped. True enough, standing with everyone were King Acorn and Ixis Naugus, the sorcerer and Nimue getting off Roll. He darted around before seeing the transformed Hedgehog.

"What is that?"

"That's Sonic, sir. It seems that his body is infused with something from what the scanners are picking up," Orbot gulped, "Sire…I suggest we leave. I…I think my memory banks just brought up the data on him…Nothing good on it."

"Great…Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Bunnie muttered.

"Sonic? Sonic, what's wrong?" Sally asked as she saw the dark look in Sonic's eyes.

Sonic growled in his intakes of air. His eyes looked around at the SWATBots that had surrounded them along with the Robians. His nostrils flared as the scents of flesh, blood, and bone mixed with metal and oil filled them when he saw the Robians. He turned his head to the large vessel carrying Robotnik and Snively. They…They did this to the living. They made them metal men. They take free will. He no like them. No like them at all. He cracked his claws once more before a blue flame-like aura erupted off him with a roar. In an instant, he lunged and ripped a SWATBot to shred in a single swipe. The polluted sky had managed to clear once more to reveal the new moon, shining down to illuminate the carnage the Unleashed Hedgewolf was invoking upon the machines while throwing the Robians far away from the area. Nearby, the others were rushing to take cover as the Cyclone shifted back into the Tornado to land.

"S-Sonic?" Tails gasped as he saw the Hedgewolf snarling with his mouth dripping oil as he ripped the head off another SWATBot with his jaws.

"A child flying a plane? And with _robots_? Good heavens!" King Acorn gasped as everyone rushed over to it.

"Roll Hedgefox, I am in your debts along with Sonic Hedgehog," Naugus bowed.

"Oh, it was nothing, Ixis Naugus-san. I'll tell Sonic-kun once he's done performing the metal massacre," Roll replied as she thumbed at Sonic, who was using one SWATBot as a bat to hit another's head part into ten others before eating his 'bat,' "…I think he needs more metal in his diet, I guess…"

"You! Nibi no Yoko…Take me…to that ship," Naugus ordered, pointing at the vessel that Robotnik and Snively were in, the two humans and Orbot freaking out, before seeing an Eye-Bot, "What…is that?"

"One of Robotnik's Spy Robots," Sally explained.

"Can he see us now?"

"Yep," Roll grinned as Robotnik began to panic even further within the vessel.

"Hello, Robotnik. What a play…" Naugus grinned sinisterly as the robot flew off, "Assist Sonic Hedgehog. I…have work to do."

"Omega, Gamma, you heard my old friend, get out there and start to wipe out those robots. Attempt to capture the Robians, though," Nimue ordered.

-Affirmative!- Gamma replied.

-Must eradicate all Eggman Robots!- Omega declared as he charged off into the fight as Sonic ate a SwordBot.

"Yacker-chan, let's go with Drill Blader," Roll noted as Tails took off with Naugus.

Yacker saluted as he entered Roll's sword. It glowed before transforming once more. The sword had now become a spiraling yellow and orange claymore. The blade was twisted as if it were a drill while the hilt/guard resembled three drills attached together by three orange bars in a 'Y' formation.

"Oh my…" King Acorn gasped as he saw the blade.

"This is Yacker-chan's power: Hyper Go-On," Roll explained before the blade began to spin, "In the words of one of my favorite characters in a Japanese Superhero Show: 'Ore…Sanjou!'"

With that, she did a flip and went into the hard ground, burrowing into it. Above the surface, her ears poked out. She emerged behind a large line of SWATBots and impaled them with her Drill Blader, ripping them to shreds. Above them, Naugus snapped his claw and a hole appeared in the large vessel…right behind Robotnik.

"Uh oh…" Snively gulped.

"Hello, Doctor Robotnik. It's…_payback_ time," Naugus sneered as the Tornado landed inside the vessel.

"It was an accident, Ixis Naugus. I didn't betray you! I swear it!" Robotnik pleaded.

* * *

"Hmm…I'm not sure if it's the right look for him," King Acorn noted, Robotnik's head now that of a yellow slug's, including an annoyed look at you.

"True. The color doesn't match right," Naugus agreed before turning his head into a gorilla's head and then into a crow head.

"G-Good show, Naugus!" Snively laughed in the vessel as he saw Robotnik's head turn into a pig's head.

"Their strength has made him cry," Cubot stated.

"Now _that_ is definitely him," Ari snickered before Naugus gasped.

"No!" Naugus gasped as he saw his legs starting to turn to crystal, "Enough of this game!"

"Naugus…" King Acorn whispered as he saw the crystallization on the sorcerer before seeing it appear on him while Naugus changed Robotnik's head back to normal.

"Let's play 'Hide And Seek.' You hide… And I'll seek," Naugus continued.

With that, Naugus began his countdown (or count up in another's opinion). Robotnik tried to plead and beg until Naugus got to five. He quickly ran off and into the ship.

"Get us out of here, you three!" Robotnik cried in fear.

Sonic looked up from the remains of a SWATBot to see the vessel flying off. The Hedgewolf howled and snarled at the vessel. His true prey was upon that flying metal beast. A SWATBot aimed at him across the area until Sonic's fist impacted and broke it apart. He would get true prey later, metal men right now.

"Your highness!" Nimue gasped as she saw the lower half of the king, including his clothing, was turning into emerald.

"Is it because you two have spent so long within that Zone of Silence?" Roll pondered as normal Yacker floated around her.

"Naugus, what's happening?" King Acorn demanded.

"We've been too long…in the Zone of Silence. We cannot…exist in this world. I…misunderstood the Zone's properties. It…is drawing our Life Force, your…highness. The only place I can…control it is there! We must…go back! Or…we'll _die_," Naugus explained as the crystal got up to his stomach.

"Daddy…" Sally sniffled, "Just when…"

"Shh, child. Reach into my pocket. It lists all the Freedom Fighter Groups and can aide you in the resistance," King Acorn explained as Sally reached into his pocket, "Find them."

With that, Sally pulled her hand out of the pocket just as it was encased in the emerald. She looked down at the item in her hand and nodded. She looked back up at her father.

"Someday, we'll get you and Ixis Naugus out, Daddy," Sally swore, "I love you."

"And I love you, Sally," King Acorn smiled softly before kissing her left face cheek.

"I wish you both luck," Caliburn said as Sonic sauntered up with Omega and Gamma, the smaller robot smoking a cigar.

-As of now, I am called 'Hannibal.' Sonic is Face, Tails is Murdoch, and Omega is Mr. T. All of this will remain until I am finished with this chocolate cigar-

"Oh my…" Nimue giggled before turning to Naugus, "Good luck, Sorcerer of Stone."

"And to you as well, Lady of the Lake. I believe you…may need it more than I and King Acorn do. You…have to deal with…him," Naugus smirked as he pointed at Sonic, who was currently chewing on a leg part of one of the destroyed SWATBots.

"Indeed," Nimue sweatdropped, _'My husband had that, but he could talk still.'_

"Take care of her, all of you," King Acorn ordered as Sonic picked him up and put him beside Naugus, "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic snorted before grinning with a thumbs up. Gamma helped Nimue, Bunnie, and Sally onto the Tornado. Sonic howled before jumping into the air once and the in the air to land on the left wing. Roll did a jump and landed on the right wing. Yacker flew over to Omega and Gamma and the plane took off. The back of Omega opened to reveal a jetpack before he grabbed Gamma and Ari and took off. Yacker waved before flying after them, leaving a trail of pale-blue light for a few seconds. The group got back together out of the range of the portal's pull as Naugus opened it up.

"I will return, Robotnik! We will be avenged!" Naugus declared as he and King Acorn were pulled into the Zone of Silence once more.

_"Good-bye, Sally,"_ King Acorn's voice echoed from where the portal had vanished.

Roll gently hugged Sally, letting the princess cry. Nearby, Sonic was looking back and forth at the two girls. He was confused to a great degree. He normally smelled something dark coming off them both when they were together the last time he could enjoy the night. Even in his sleep, that was true. He looked over at Tails and made a few gestures.

"I don't understand girls either, Sonic," Tails agreed.

-Affirmative- the two robots added.

"Oh, boys…" Nimue began sweetly before letting her Amy Rose persona take over, "Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Yipe-yipe-yipe-yipe!" Sonic yipped as he ran off on all fours with the Tornado following.

"Wait up!" Tails screamed as a Piko-Piko Hammer flew by his flying machine.

-Unable to calculate the location of where she obtains her unlimited supply of heavy, blunt objects- Omega stated in the Tornado.

-Concurring- Gamma agreed, sitting behind his 'little' brother.

"I'm going to be confused for a while with them, won't I?" Ari asked.

"Yep," Bunnie nodded, "Still not used ta it, too."

* * *

Sonic pulled out another bolt from his teeth. That was the tenth bolt that hour! He hated turning into that…that…_thing_. He'd black out at times in that form and not know what happened. As he walked through Knothole, he soon came upon Sally and Roll talking.

"I hardly got to see him…" Sonic overheard Sally say.

"Yes. But you _did_ see him. Don't worry! I'm sure Ixis-san will find a way to stop the crystallization process. I'm just sure of it," Roll assured, "And don't forget that we now have that list, Ari-sempai, _and_ pictures of Robotnik-teme when Ixis-san was playing with him."

"True," Sally giggled, "Thank you, Roll."

"It was nothing, Sally. Right, Nicole-chan."

-That's right, Sally. She's 'way past cool'-

"Sonic?"

"Sonic-kun. But I have to say it's an improvement."

-That's right. Get a grip, Sal-

"NICOLE…!" Sally giggled.

"Yo, Sal! Roll!" Sonic called as he walked into the area, "Everything okay over here?"

"We're just fine, Sonic-kun," Roll replied with a gentle smile.

"Yes. Speaking of which…Sonic, what did you do with NICOLE?"

"What? It's an improvement. Shaking her helped."

"You _what_?"

-Chill, Sal-

"Here. Read this," Roll said as she handed Sally a piece of paper.

"…'Oi,'" Sally read, "Oi?"

"Hai. It's a sign of exasperation or annoyance."

"Good. Oi…" Sally sighed before walking off.

"…I think I lost some points with Sal on that," Sonic sighed as he slumped.

"There, there, Sonic-kun…" Roll comforted with a pat on the back.

The two soon left the area. As soon as they were out of sight, Nimue poked her head out of the water. She squealed a bit in her head as she began to think when she stiffened.

_'So…Angel Island is near us already?'_ Nimue thought before adopting a small smile, _'I think a little…_field trip_ is needed.'_

* * *

**Me: It will get better. As Fozzie Bear said to Mr. Harry Belafonte, "Trust me." Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: **

**Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**


	6. Let's go, Excalibur

**Me: Here's another chapter. I own Reaper.**

* * *

"Wait. Just _where_ are we going again?"

"The Floating Island," Nimue replied, "It is also known as 'Angel Island.' I make a few visits every now and then to visit the current Guardian when the island is near the lake."

"Guardian?" Sonic repeated.

"Is there something important there that a Guardian needs to be there?" Tails asked.

"Yes. As I recall, Angel Island is home to the Master Emerald," Roll replied.

"Master Emerald?"

"Hold on, there's a saying. 'Chaos is Power. Power enriched by the Heart. Power forged by the Fires of Time, Shapeless as Wind, and Shifting as Water. Power to enlighten. Power to be feared. Power beyond Judgment. Chaos is Power.'"

"A riddle…I hate riddles!" Sonic cried out.

"Something we can agree upon, Knave," Caliburn agreed.

"Uh…Um…Aunt Knee-moo-hey, why am I to be here?" Antoine whimpered.

"Because I want my three students and my nephews to meet the Guardian. He's also a Knight, you know," Nimue replied.

"A Knight?" Sonic exclaimed, "Who's this guy, Aunt Amy?"

"He is known as the second Knight of the Sun."

"So he is a descendent of Sir Gawain?" Caliburn asked.

"Of course, oh mighty Sacred Sword," Nimue replied as they stopped at the riverbank, "Okay, everyone. Hold hands and follow me."

The group consisting of Sonic, Roll, Antoine, Tails, and Gamma nodded as they held onto each other. Sonic and Roll fought back a small blush as they held each other's hand. Sonic then held onto Nimue's hand and she led them into the water. They then walked out of a large lake created by a waterfall and then leading down a tiny stream.

"Impressive," Roll awed.

-Location found: Angel Island directly above the Great Forest- Gamma traced.

"Excellent job, Gamma," Nimue giggled as the group followed Nimue along a tree-lined path, "Here, we will meet the Guardian."

"Na-na! Na-na!"

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"Yeow! Kneecaps, what was that for?"

"I'm guessing we're getting closer, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Nimue replied.

The group soon emerged from the forest path to see a floating island the size of a stereotype-version of an island connected to their path by a wooden bridge. They crossed over the bridge and awed. Before them stood a massive stone shrine, looking as if it had been repaired almost recently. Upon the top of the first of the seven pillars surrounding it was a light-blue stone resembling an emerald in a fine-cut shape. Upon the center of the shrine stood a massive fine-cut emerald that glowed softly. Nearby was a hut with two figures outside of it. One was a little baby echidna with blue eyes. He wore a little light-blue footy-pajama and a rattle made of bone and a stone. He was currently laughing happily, using the rattle to bonk an older Echidna, roughly 18, on the head numerous times. He had two spikes poking out of each glove, a tan muzzle, a white crescent-shaped mark on his torso, green and yellow shoes that resembled Legos, and violet eyes. He noticed the group and gasped.

"Lady Nimue!" the echidna gasped as he gently put down the infant echidna and kneeled, "I am sorry for not wearing my armor, but Kneecaps wanted to 'play.'"

"Ne-Ne!" the baby echidna cheered.

"Aw…Kawaii!" Roll cooed as Nimue walked over and picked up Kneecaps.

"It is quite fine, Sir Knuckles," Nimue replied, "I'll keep an eye on your little half-brother. Just go don your noble armor for this occasion."

"I thank you, Lady Nimue," the echidna kneeled before he walked into the hut.

"So that's the Guardian? Or is it the baby?" Tails asked.

"Which one's the baby?" Sonic snickered as Nimue handed him Kneecaps so he could laugh happily and bonk the hedgehog on the head, "Hey! Ow! Quit it! Ow!"

"Aw…That's kageki kawaii!" Roll awed.

"So what's the story behind them, Aunt Amy?" Sonic asked, the baby pausing from his whacking.

"I would rather Sir Knuckles told you," Nimue replied, "He is the current Guardian after all."

"Okay, Aunt Amy. …"

"No, I will not tell you what those emeralds are about," Nimue interrupted.

"Aw nuts," Sonic scowled as he snapped his left hand's fingers.

"Nuts!" Kneecaps giggled as he bonked Sonic on the head with his rattle.

"Ow! What the heck was that-Ow!" Sonic yelped.

"Honestly, Knave, being reprimanded by a mere infant?" Caliburn asked…until Kneecaps swung low and got him in the face, "On second though, deliver the infant the harshest of punishments!"

"No," Nimue replied as she took Kneecaps out of his arms and put him in Roll's arms.

"Hey there, little cutie," Roll said, earning babbles from Kneecaps, "Aw…kageki kawaii~. How old is he?"

"He'll be turning one in a month," Nimue replied.

"You mean…?" Roll gasped.

"Yes," Nimue frowned solemnly.

"Oh…Well, we'll be able to get them back, right?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, Sonic, it's not that simple," Nimue replied, "Nor is it possible."

"Why? What's…oh," Sonic slumped before patting Kneecaps on the head, "Sorry, little guy."

"Don't be, Apprentice Knight," a voice spat.

Knuckles emerged from the hut. He had donned a strange set of crimson armor. His gloves were silver gauntlets that went up to his elbows with red straps on leather wrapped around the lower arm areas. His boots were metallic versions of his other shoes with scarlet armor going up to past his knees. His torso was covered in scarlet armor with a scarlet skirt of metal. The upper part of his face, letting his muzzle and dreadlocks be revealed, was a crimson helmet with grate-like mask with a metallic spike-like pattern going down the middle of it. In both his hands was a strange weapon. They were a pair of twin swords that were a deep red in color with a lighter outer blade.

"I am Sir Knuckles, Knight of the Sun," the echidna declared, his vision a bit fuzzy with the mask on, "I would rather enjoy it if you did not bring up the loss of our beloved mother along with the rest of our tribe."

"Did they get Roboticized?" Naruto asked.

"No. Our tribe died millennia ago, leaving only a few Echidnas that went into hiding. Mother was the only Echidna alive with our two fathers on this land before my half-brother and I were born," Knuckles explained with a scowl, "Now silence your tongue, rodent."

"Ro…? I'm a hedgehog! For the sake of Mobius, why does everyone mistake me for a rat?" Sonic ranted.

"Sir Knuckles, how have you been doing guarding the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald?" Nimue asked.

"All has been well, Lady of the Lake," Knuckles replied while kneeling, "The colored cloud cover that enshrouds the island was an excellent idea."

"Wait. We are to being in a cloud?" Antoine asked.

"…He's the idiot of the three, isn't he?"

"Actually, he's the top student."

"Really?" Knuckles asked, his tone revealing his disbelief.

Sonic fumed. It was true that Antoine was the best and he was actually the slowest of the three in learning. However, that's what one gets when they never used a weapon other than a Power Ring in their life. In fact, the only time he was the best out of them all was when they were sparring in their sword skills. It just felt natural to learn on the field than in a teaching area to him.

"Yes, but that is only when it comes to the classes. On terms of battle, tis my nephew who is first," Nimue replied.

"Really?" Knuckles pondered, a bit more interested as he laid eyes upon Caliburn, "Tell me, what is with your blade?"

"He's got a foul mouth."

"Tis you, Knave, who has the foul mouth."

"You shut it."

"I believe it is you who needs to 'shut it,' Knave."

-Affirmative-

"Stay outta this, Gamma."

"That is the sword you spoke about, Lady Nimue?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, that is Caliburn."

"Ah…Heh. This is pretty amusing," Knuckles chuckled as he watched the two arguing, "But this isn't why you brought them here, is it?"

"No, it is not," Nimue replied, "I need you to test all three of them, Sir Knuckles."

"And the two-tailed kid and metal man?" Knuckles asked as he pointed at Tails and Gamma, who were watching Sonic and Caliburn throw insults back and forth at one another with Kneecaps and Roll.

"Well, I'll need some assistance with keeping an eye on little Kneecaps," Nimue replied with a frown.

"Ne-Ne!" Kneecaps called, reaching to Nimue from Roll's arms.

"See?" Nimue giggled as Roll gently handed the infant to her, "Now go do what you do best."

"At once, Lady Nimue!" Knuckles saluted while kneeling before turning to the three students, "Oi! Stop arguing with the sword and pay attention! That goes double for you two as well!"

The four quickly turned to the echidna. He examined Antoine first, making the coyote whimper a bit with a shake. A coward from the first glance, but the eyes told Knuckles that this one could become quite a fighter if certain conditions met. He grabbed one of the coyote's arms and pulled back the fabric. The muscles were slightly strained, but that came from learning the ways of the Knight. He tapped various parts of the arm, seeing how they would react. He scowled when he tapped a part in the upper half of Antoine's arm that made his other arm punch himself in the face. He had a few nerves there that would be a problem if not taken care of sooner than later in the heat of battle. He flipped Antoine over; making him lose his wig to see a bit of blond hair had grown back. Knuckles didn't know why he wore a wig and he didn't care. He removed one Antoine's boots and rolled up his pant legs. He began to perform the same procedure he did to the coyote's arms. Antoine had good legs. They didn't have the muscles in the right places to go fast, but jumping was another matter. He could be very aerobic for battles. Plus, all his nerves seemed to be in place on his legs. He moved Antoine's shirt up to take note of the muscles Antoine was growing on his body. Seems that Nimue was making them lift various items in order to improve their upper body strength. Either that, or this 'princess' that Lady Nimue mentioned got him to move things around.

"You'd be better with a fencing sword or a cutlass," Knuckles stated as he dropped the legs, "Okay, Madam, I apologize, but you're next."

Roll nodded as she rolled up her jeans and removed her running shoes. Knuckles moved his helmet lower to try and stop the blush forming on his face as he began to examine her. Nearby, Sonic tried to keep from watching with a small hint of a blush forming. To the hedgehog, she had nice legs. The arms were strong, that he could tell. In fact, they reminded him of his own, albeit more feminine. He rose a brow at that before he tested the arm with tapping it. She had a few tense areas, not that a good soak in a warm bath couldn't fix, and seemed all right in those places. He moved onto the legs. The muscles were a perfect blend of muscles for jumping and running, something he hadn't expected to note. He began to tap various parts of her legs until she let out a near-faint moan from one tap to a point on her upper left leg. His nose detected a faint scent that started to emanate from her for a few seconds. So she could be aroused by touching that area? He moved up her shirt a little and noted she was missing something. He lowered it and blushed heavily.

"Pardon me," Knuckles said as he approached Nimue and whispered, "Did you know she does not have a…?"

"Yes. I tried to get her to put one on, but she ended up using Chaos Control to warp away from me," Nimue replied.

"Did you confront her about it?"

"Yes. She replied that they were too itchy and restrictive," Nimue replied, "Did you notice anything else beside her refusal of wearing the proper woman-wear?"

"Well, yes. Her body is slender, yet the muscles on her are of prime condition," Knuckles replied.

"Good. Now then, you forgot about my nephew, Sonic."

Knuckles nodded and approached the hedgehog. Knuckles just glanced at him before he moved his mask up. He gave Sonic a good, long look before scowling, his eyes narrowing into a dark glare under his re-donned mask. Sonic suddenly jumped back from the blade Knuckles swung. He grasped Caliburn tightly as he landed and parried the two blades Knuckles was using on him.

"What are you doing?" Sonic snapped.

"Doing what I must, you thieving rat," Knuckles replied, "You will rue the day you met me!"

"Th-Thieving rat?" Sonic gasped, "Oi! I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog, you knucklehead!"

"Ho! You dare mock Sir Knuckles, Knight of the Sun? An act most unwise, you fiend!"

"Wait, wait! I'm not a thief!" Sonic yelped as he jumped back from another slash, "I just got here with Aunt Amy!"

"Insulting the Lady of the Lake as well? Bah! You cannot fool me with your lies!" Knuckles growled as he charged at Sonic, "You have assaulted this sacred temple on attempt of thieving the Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald. This place shall be your grave! Say your prayers, you thieving rat!"

Roll was about to jump in when Nimue placed a hand on her shoulder. The Hedgefox turned to her while Nimue shook her head. Roll looked back and forth between her and Sonic before sighing with a slump, nodding.

"Easy now, Knave. From what I see, he wields the Galatine, twin swords once wielded by Sir Gawain, the first Knight of the Sun," Caliburn advised, "He may know the same swordplay as Sir Gawain did."

"You got it," Sonic gulped as he eased into a sword style.

With that, the two charged at each other. Sonic skidded to a halt and shielded himself with Caliburn as Knuckles took two swings at the. Sonic made a long backflip as Knuckles unleashed a flurry of swings. Sonic charged once he landed on the ground and got Knuckles a few times.

"You're not half bad. But don't fool yourself into thinking you can defeat me!" Knuckles barked as he charged once more.

"Oh, yeah? Well I think you bark is worse than your bite!" Sonic countered as he dodged the swings, attempted a few slashes of his own, or blocked with Caliburn.

Sonic mistimed a swing and was sliced on his left shoulder. He cried out before shutting himself up. He did his best to ignore the pain as he got Knuckles a few more times.

"Fool! This is no time for taunts! Strike when his guard is down!" Caliburn ordered.

"Grrraah!" Knuckles roared as a red aura flared off his blades, "Soul Surge: Gail Meteor!"

"S-Soul Surge?" Sonic gasped.

With that, Knuckles threw his swords. Sonic yelped as he ducked under them. His eyes widened when he saw that the two blades had literally sliced through the air. He slowly got up.

"Knave, behind you!" Caliburn cried out.

Sonic turned around to see the two spinning swords turn like boomerangs. Sonic paled before jumping out of the way. Knuckles caught the two blades and threw them once more. Sonic dodged and charged at Knuckles. He swung Caliburn at Knuckles, who ducked and slugged Sonic away.

"Do you actually believe your attacks can affect me?" Knuckles demanded as he caught his blades once more.

"He's defending himself! Fall back for now!" Caliburn ordered.

"Right!" Sonic nodded before running off.

"Soul Surge: Gale Meteor!" Knuckles roared.

His blades began to follow Sonic and Caliburn after the echidna had thrown them. Sonic screamed as he managed to avoid one. The other got his sword-holding hand, slicing into it a bit, along with his left leg. Sonic cried out as he dropped Caliburn, clutching his new wounds while falling on his rear. His motion had allowed the two swords to go over him and back into Knuckles' hands.

"Tsk! Back to square one!" Sonic grunted, _'This is bad!'_

"Oh no…! This isn't good at all! He's probably lost about fifteen percent of his blood!" Roll gasped.

"What eez wrong with zat?" Antoine asked nervously.

"When the body loses 30 percent of its blood, the victim becomes noticeably lethargic…at 45 percent, you lose consciousness – and then comes death," Roll explained, making Tails and Antoine pale before the latter fainted, "Really? Did you really just faint from my explanation, Ferret Face?"

"Sonic!" Tails gasped.

"This is the end!" Knuckles roared.

With that, he jumped up and prepared to stab Sonic when a wave of water from the shrine slammed into his face in the shape of a fist. He made a quick flip and landed away from the hedgehog. He growled until he gulped at seeing the dark look he received from Nimue, now in her Amy Rose persona, complete with red outfit and hammer out.

"Knuckles," Nimue stated.

"Yes, Lady Nimue?" the echidna gulped nervously.

"Four!" Nimue cried as she slugged Knuckles with her hammer and sent him over the shrine and onto his hut, breaking the roof.

"Do you see the difference in abilities now, Sonic?" Nimue asked as she helped him up.

_'Not to self; don't tick off Aunt Amy like that. She _will_ hurt you bad,'_ Sonic thought, "Y-Yeah, Aunt Amy."

It was then the door to the hut broke apart as it opened. A delirious Knuckles stumbled out of it, mumbling something. He proceeded to stumble around before collapsing at Roll's feet, his rump in the air with his tail. Kneecaps just laughed and shook his rattle at the antics he thought his brother was doing. Roll quickly ran over to Sonic with a medical kit she had on hand.

"Ooohhh…Vat happened?" Antoine moaned as he came to.

"Sonic's hurt bad," Tails gulped.

"This is bad…" Nimue frowned, "I told him specifically to _not_ use Soul Surge. This was supposed to be a simple exercise for you three."

"Eh? Why were we to be attic-ed by him?" Antoine complained.

"He was just supposed to examine the three of you before performing simple one-on-one practices on you three for the day," Nimue explained, "However; it seems we have a bigger problem than that. Sir Knuckles, attention."

"Yes, Lady Nimue!" Knuckles awoke within an instant, kneeling before the pink hedgehog.

"Tell me everything that transpired that made you believe my nephew tried to steal from you," Nimue ordered, pointing at Sonic, currently being tended to by a worried Roll.

* * *

_Knuckles stared up at the stars in his armor. They looked pretty far in the echidna's opinion, even though he lived upon Angel Island. A twig breaking on the bridge caught his attention. He turned to the bridge to see no one there. He narrowed his eyes as he picked up Galatine. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that there was a twig on the bridge that had been broken off one of the logs that composed it. It looked as if someone had stepped on it. He swung his left blade, barely slicing a black fabric that was near the Master Emerald. The figure jumped back, letting the natural light of the quarter moon show his blue quills and black sunglasses. He scowled before vanishing in a blue blur._

* * *

"…And that is all that happened," Knuckles finished before glaring at Sonic, "That fiend there was the culprit of attempted theft."

"I am not a fiend! I'm a hedgehog!"

"How can that be?" Tails asked, "He was with me last night, both of us staying with Uncle Chuck to keep him company in Robotropolis."

"Man, he makes the best Chili-Dogs," Sonic grinned as he licked his lips.

"Really? I thought you two went there because Sir Charles's Chili-Dogs were one of the few things that calmed you down when you had a nightmare about thunder and lightning monsters attacking you," Nimue noted, making Tails shiver.

It was a bit ironic in Nimue's opinion. Tails loved being in the sky more than anyone else she knew in Knothole besides Dulcy. However, he was scared of thunder and lightning and would even have nightmares about it when it was raining.

"You too?" Knuckles asked, "Kneecaps keeps crying when it storms like that. Hey! Hold on just a minute! You're trying to throw me off track! I know it was you, blue rat!"

"_Hedgehog_, you knucklehead!" Sonic barked as the two got in each other's face, angry sparks going between the two's eyes.

"Enough, you two. You two don't want me to go 'Hammer Happy,' would you?" _'Honestly, I'm seeing the my husband and that Knuckles or even my grandson and his Knuckles again!'_

Both stopped glaring at each other and paled. Each had a different experience of seeing Nimue being 'Hammer Happy' before…and neither wanted to be on the end of it. Both shook their heads with fear.

"Good! Now then…This blue intruder of yours might still hide upon Angel Island," Nimue advised, "So we should simply stay here to keep guard of the two items."

"No way!" Sonic and Knuckles argued.

"We're staying and that final," Nimue glared with her Piko-Piko Hammer out.

"Yes, Aunt Amy/Lady Nimue…" both whimpered as they held each other in fear.

_'Whipped…'_ Roll thought.

"Aunt Amy is scary at times…" Tails gulped as he hid behind the Hedgefox with Antoine.

"O-Oui, my two-tailed company," Antoine whimpered.

"Companion," Tails corrected.

"Iz vat I said."

* * *

Sonic grumbled as he walked at the end. He didn't like the echidna and it as the same for Knuckles about Sonic. Sonic had to admit that he had a cool ability with the Chaos Energy. He could glide and heal others, which the latter was proven when he-albeit forced by Nimue on threat of getting Hammer Happy on his bum-healed Sonic's injuries. The former was displayed when Knuckles was sent flying by Nimue in Hammer Happy for a reason she did not explain. It had been a few hours since they left the Master Emerald Shrine, leaving Tails with Kneecaps and the Robot Brothers. Sonic was at the end while Knuckles lead them due to him living upon this island his whole life. Sonic looked ahead to see Roll and Nimue giggling, talking about something yet he could not hear what they were talking about.

"Really? A Kamen Rider who used coins to Henshin?" Roll gasped.

"Yes. He went by 'OOO' or 'Ozu.' Though I preferred W," Nimue admitted.

"Please tell me you still have something…"

"Actually, I kinda entered a depression when you were declared 'dead' and spent months at our apartment, just buying Kamen Rider complete series disks and merchandise. My husband spent all that time trying to get me out," Nimue replied, losing her joy for a bit before hugging the Hedgefox, "Roll, you will never know how much joy having you alive has meant to me."

"Halt," Knuckles ordered before he knelt down and picked up a branch, "Apple tree. Roughly 17 in years. The small branch is broken with a bit of blue quill bits on it. He was here."

"Not _was_. _Still_ here," a voice stated.

Everyone looked up in the tree and gawked. There, sitting upon one of the branches was Sonic. However, the cuffs on his gloves were pitch-black and spiked. His running shoes were black where Sonic's were white and the gold buckle was silver. He wore what seemed to resemble a biker's jacket but also mixed with a straightjacket. He also wore a pair of sunglasses with a lens so dark that none could see his eyes.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed as the other Sonic jumped down to face him with a sly grin, "Th-That…How?"

"I'll draw you all a picture! But it ain't gonna be a very pretty one!" the other Sonic growled as he quickly drew a strange diagram of various galaxies, each one interconnected to one-another by various lines upon a blackboard he had pulled out from nowhere, "You can get anywhere from the Cosmic Interstate, or the 'No-Zone' as it is truly called. Each of these lines is the 'links' to other Zones, or alternate realities. Yet each is connected to a single place…" he drew a circle around a galaxy that had all the lines connecting to it, "…The Prime Zone. It is the Zone that never changes from its true path. The Zone where no others know of another. Furthermore, Existence is divided in two. The left half of Existence is the 'Light Zones;' Zones where there are more heroes than villains. The 'Dark Zones,' the right half of Existence, are the reverse. There, heroes of 'Light Zones' are villains and villains are heroes. Comprende?"

"Uh…Nope! I'm all turned around!" Sonic whined.

"Exactly! That's the point, you dunce!" the other Sonic snapped as he jabbed Sonic's torso with his pointer stick.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sonic snapped as he pushed it away.

The sound of a gunshot echoed on the island. Sonic tried to let out a sound, any sound, but he froze. As the smoke emanated from the barrel of a Colt Dragoon .44 caliber revolver, Sonic's grasped right arm was staining his glove with crimson. The revolver was interesting in how it was in the same motif as Caliburn. The back of the hammer was a medallion with what resembled Caliburn's face on it, but with scarlet eyes. The other Sonic blew out the smoke with a dark smirk. Sonic screamed as he collapsed before everyone rushed up to him.

"Ya see, I'm from a 'Dark Zone,'" the other Sonic stated, "There, I kill anyone who even tries ta talk ta me. This here's Reaper, my Tainted Gun."

"Tch. What a fool, not even considering that another him would carry a weapon," the gun spat, his voice being a western version of Caliburn's.

"The wound's not a bullet wound," Nimue noted as she examined the injured limb, "It's been cauterized by intense heat, one that's more like a laser."

"You prefer the old ways, I prefer the new," Reaper smirked.

"You coward!" Caliburn spat as he turned towards Dark Sonic and Reaper.

"Coward? Heh. Obviously, ya don't rule da planet in this Zone," Dark Sonic sneered as he spun Reaper.

"How is it you do not get ill?" Caliburn asked.

"Ya kiddin'? I live for death!" Reaper cackled as Dark Sonic stopped and took aim at them all.

"Scatter!" Knuckles ordered.

A black energy emanated from the barrel before a black bullet shot out. Knuckles grabbed Sonic and everyone jumped out of the way. He tumbled and stopped beside Antoine.

"Apprentice Knight, guard the rat."

"Hedge…hog…" Sonic grunted his correction.

"O-O-Oui…" Antoine gulped, shaking like a leaf while whiter than a blank canvas.

"Good. Have at thee, you thieving rat!" Knuckles declared as he put his helmet on and charged with Galantine out and ready to slice and dice.

"Sonic-kun!" Roll gasped as she ran over with Nimue, "D-Daijobu?"

"I…got shot. How…do you…think…I'm…feeling okay?" Sonic snapped through the pain, "Gaah! Fuck it to high hell!"

"Sonic…" Nimue warned.

"…Sorry…"

"Better," Nimue nodded before looking at the wound, "Antoine, Roll, help me get Sonic to that stream."

Nearby, Knuckles barely avoided the barrages of shots from Dark Sonic and Reaper. Galantine really impressed the echidna now more than ever. The bullets were made of an energy the Guardian was familiar with as it was with his Sacred Sword. Galantine easily sliced and blocked the shots. The part in his left hand twitched and Knuckles barely dodged the attack. He screamed when his right arm, on a part where the armor wasn't coating, was impaled by a shot.

_'Damn! I didn't feel the right side…'_ Knuckles thought before being shot in the other arm, forcing both parts of his Sacred Sword drop.

"Tch. Is that all?" Dark Sonic scowled, "I thought you were tougher."

"Hey, hey, S. Let's do it!" Reaper declared, his maniacal grin threatening to split his face.

"Yeah," Dark Sonic grinned, a dark glint appearing behind his sunglasses, "Mind Surge: Shinigami's Wrath."

With that, the gun erupted in black energy along with Dark Sonic. He brought his hands together in a clockwise/counterclockwise motion. The tip of the barrel glowed with a pitch black energy as it aimed at Knuckles. Dark Sonic put his finger on the trigger and prepared to fire.

**"Laser!"**

Dark Sonic jumped out of the way, letting the energy disperse. The electric-green beam that had charged at him bounced off a rock and went right back at him. Dark Sonic jumped over it and the laser bounced off a hill and went to Knuckles. It changed into Roll as Yacker popped out of her heart area.

"Knuckles-sempai, please go to Nimue-chan," Roll ordered as she pulled out her sword, "Yacker-chan, unleash it."

**"Frenzy…"** Yacker declared, his eye glowing sinisterly.

**Cue: Shout In The Moonlight**

Yacker glowed before turning a deep purple. His eye was gone, replaced by a jaw filled with fangs dripping with the most potent of venoms. His head had also reshaped to resemble two devil horns. He flew into Roll's blade, causing a black aura to engulf it and her arm. Roll grunted before the fur on her left arm became darker in color, turning into a deep bronze/purple color. Her glove ripped off to reveal a demonic armor with a demonic eye on the back. The sword expanded to become twice her size with a jagged blade. The hilt and guard resembled Yacker's new form, but with a demonic eye on the sides. The blade split down to middle and let out a demonic roar, making it resemble the jaws of a ghastly demon. The crescent moon behind her seemed to have taken a shade of blood as her eyes changed to a deep black with the iris turning a demonic purple. She let out a feral growl as she crouched down, almost like a wolf about to hunt. It didn't help that she let out a howl that sent a shiver of excitement up Dark Sonic's spine.

"Wh-What magic is this?" Knuckles pondered as Antoine ran over, shivering and on the verge of fainting, before grabbing Knuckles and dragged him away from the fight, the echidna barely keeping Galantine in-between his boots' soles.

_'This…This is different from normal…'_ Nimue thought as she saw Roll's new appearance while she was using water she had spilled on his wound to let her magic work on healing it.

"She's good…at hiding…it…" Sonic noted, making Nimue look down at him.

Roll snarled as she dashed at Dark Sonic. The blue hedgehog turned into a blur along with the hedgefox. He open fired, but his opponent was actually _faster_ than _him_. She grasped her blade with both arms and batted and slashed them away. She got before him and got in a few slashes on his body, the hedgehog barely avoiding scar-inducing injury.

"This…This is the best!" Dark Sonic cackled, "Once I get that Emerald here, I might take you as well! You're the perfect woman like this!"

Roll just replied with a feral roar in tune with her blade. She slashed and Dark Sonic barely dodged it. He looked back and grinned sinisterly in bliss. The hillside the blade had hit was literally _consumed_ the hillside. The blade roared in unison with Roll as it doubled in size.

"Yeah…Oh man…This is a turn-on," Dark Sonic grinned lustfully, "I'm making this bitch mine!"

"Let's get her good!" Reaper cackled.

"Sonic, what are you talking about? What was she hiding?" Nimue asked as Sonic started to get up to his knees.

"She uses the sword as a medium, but the arm she has the blade in always transforms along with her eyes," Sonic explained as they watched the battle, "We think it's a side-effect of having Yacker in her for so long, but she changes in personality and fighting style with each one."

"But how has she been hiding it?"

"She's been limiting it to just sixty percent. Anymore, and the arm changes. Any less, and Yacker can't change the blade to use his powers," Sonic replied.

"Yet this change is on a higher scale," Caliburn noted, "It is dark…tainted…"

"It's as if she's possessed by a demon," Nimue compared.

**"Frenzy. Maximum Drive!"**

Roll chomped down on the hilt, taking her hand off it. She growled with bloodlust as she crouched down on all fours. The moon behind them instantly turned into a blue full moon as Roll shot up into the air, appearing dead center in front of the moon. She twisted her body to make it roll at Dark Sonic.

"Well…Time for our finisher," Dark Sonic grinned, "Mind Surge: Shinigami's Wrath!"

The energy appeared once more in the gun's barrel. Dark Sonic grinned maniacally as he pulled the trigger. A beam of black and violet energy ripped out of Reaper, the gun giving off a maniacal cackle. Roll's blade erupted in a black energy and the blade and blast collided, making a large explosion. Roll shot out and landed on a hillside, destroying it upon impact. Nearby, Yacker in normal form floated around, dazed and confused. Sonic's eyes widened as the sight of blood seeping out of her mouth. Dark Sonic grinned lustfully as he started to approach her.

**Cue – Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) – [EVENT] Sonic Appears**

The wind began to erupt around him. He looked around and his eyes widened. This wind…was _visible_ and…_blue_? A fist struck him in the face and the gut before a foot kicked him away from Roll's body. He whipped out Reaper when his arm was sliced in multiple areas. He grunted, yet didn't drop Reaper. The wind stopped blowing and collected before him to reveal Sonic, but his eyes were glowing a strong emerald and his lips were in a scowl.

"S-Sonic…?" Caliburn pondered.

"You…peasant!" Sonic spat as he easily batted away the shots Dark Sonic shot, "You dare attack one of my Knights? And then have the nerve of attempted bedding with an Apprentice Knight against her wishes while she lays unconscious?"

"Wh-What is he…talking about…?" Knuckles growled as he was being treated by Nimue.

"Shut the fuck up, ass!" Dark Sonic spat, "Mind Surge: Shin…"

"Soul Surge: King's Power," Sonic interrupted, appearing behind Dark Sonic before Reaper and Dark Sonic screams were accompanied by numerous slashes appearing all over them, "For your crimes against those of the Round Table, I sentence you to defeat and exile."

"The…Round Table?" Antoine awed, "A-Aunt Nimue, he…he's…"

"It…it is him…" Nimue sniffled, "He is the reincarnation of the true King."

**Cue – Kamen Rider Kiva: Supernova**

"Bastard!" Dark Sonic snarled as he turned to his opponent.

"Let's go, Excalibur," Sonic ordered, making Caliburn's eyes widen, "Soul Unite: Excalibur Transformation."

Caliburn cried out as a massive surge of power flared between the two. Gold armor engulfed Sonic's body, all the parts covered in miniscule, intricate designs. A red cape emerged from the back as blew on the breeze. Caliburn's 'wings' went down to a 45 degree angle as his blade turn solid gold. A blast of gold energy erupted from the bottom of Sonic's feet and from Caliburn. The light parted to reveal a gold energy design floating just an inch around the blade while the hilt resembled an upside-down crown.

"Excalibur…Sonic…" Nimue gasped.

The Gold Knight began to approach Dark Sonic, each step and movement made as if he were a regal king trained by the Knight's Code. Dark Sonic unleashed a barrage of shots at Excalibur Sonic, each one hitting yet not even inflicting a mere spit of damage.

"Mind Surge: Shinigami's Wrath!"

The beam erupted from his gun and shot right at the Gold Knight. Excalibur Sonic made a small swipe with his sword and the beam was dispersed into multiple bits. Dark Sonic gasped before he chose to run off, heading for the shrine. A gold blur shot by him before his face met the flat end of Excalibur, sending him flying before the shrine. Omega and Gamma ran out of the hut with weapons armed before they saw Excalibur Sonic approach Dark Sonic.

"You bastard! I'll fuckin' kill you!" Dark Sonic roared as he fired Mind Surge attacks all at the Gold Knight.

"Tch. A fool's attempt," Excalibur Sonic spat as he sliced them all with a single slash of Excalibur, "Soul Surge: King's Declaration."

The blade's glow grew brighter as golden spell circle appeared before him and Dark Sonic. Excalibur Sonic flew upwards before flying through them, transforming into a sphere of golden energy. Dark Sonic roared in unison with Reaper as they fired the largest blast they could.

"There is _nothing_ Excalibur cannot cut through," Excalibur stated as he easily demolished the attack.

At the last second, Excalibur Sonic's Soul Surge stopped and he batted him into the Master Emerald. Dark Sonic screamed in agony as the Master Emerald zapped him, despising this other-world being would dare to try and steal it. The wounds all over the two healed up except for a scar going across Reaper's face and two on Dark Sonic's torso. His eyes turned to deep cobalt as his once-blue quills turned emerald-green. Dark Sonic gasped and panted as he dropped before the Master Emerald before the two squeaked in fear of Excalibur being pointed at them.

"Leave, Scourge the Hedgehog…And _never_ come back!" Excalibur Sonic roared, his voice stern, cold, and threatening.

The two shivered in fear before the newly-dubbed Scourge holstered Reaper and vanished in a swirl of multi-colored, inverted energy. The others quickly ran up, Nimue carrying the unconscious Roll and Antoine holding Yacker, as Tails ran out of the hut with Kneecaps in his arms.

"Aunt Amy, what happened?" Tails asked.

They all looked upon the shrine as Excalibur Sonic walked down the steps. Kneecaps whimpered, feeling the power flaring off the Gold Knight. It was almost as if he was afraid of beings with great power. Excalibur Sonic saw the frightened Kneecaps and gently patted the infant on the head. With each pat, Kneecaps felt his fear go away, almost as if he knew the armored figure before him would not harm him. The armor fell off Sonic, leaving only gold gauntlets over his gloves with red rubies on the backs of the fists and cuffs. Caliburn changed back to normal before Sonic collapsed, the glow fading from his eyes as he entered a blissful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Knuckles-sempai, what's with the hat?" Roll asked, seeing Knuckles-minus his armor except for Galatine-put on a cowboy hat with a blue band that had three red and yellow star buttons on it.

"One of my elders gave it to me on his deathbed. I normally wear it when I'm not on Angel Island. It makes me feel close to it," Knuckles replied, "I am to accompany you all to improve your skills to be declared Knights, after all."

"Now that's sweet," Roll smiled softly, "It's always important to never forget family. No matter what they do."

"Yeah! Now help me, please!" Sonic begged as Kneecaps got him on the head once more, "Why'd you make him a rock rattle?"

"Because I couldn't buy or make plastic ones," Knuckles smirked as Roll took Kneecaps.

"Darn you, Sir Knucklehead, Knight of the Stupidity!"

"Knave!" Knuckles snapped as he began to chase the laughing, blue hedgehog around.

"Boys…" Nimue and Roll sighed with rolling their eyes.

"Ba!"

"Oops. Gomen, Kneecaps-chan," Roll apologized as she tickled the infant's belly, making the echidna giggle happily.

* * *

**Me: Yikes. I did not know I had it in me to write this kinda chapter. Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: **

**Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**


	7. Isn't that going overboard?

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is more of an semi-altered adaptation of 'Night of a 1000 Sonics' from the Archie Comics. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it.**

* * *

Nearly four months had gone by since the echidnas came to Knothole. Ever since, nearly everyone saw Nimue, Roll, Bunnie, or Sally having Kneecaps in their arms or seeing Sonic running away from Knuckles or vice-versa. The raids on Robotnik had even gone better than normal. Omega and Knuckles could combine their strength and do more damage to SWATBots than before. They even knocked over one of the tallest buildings in Robotropolis, both swearing that it was an accident on their part.

What was one of the weirder things in that month was that no matter what those who had seen Excalibur Sonic tried, they could not get Sonic to remember anything past seeing Roll getting hit by Scourge's Mind Surge. It was even worse that he couldn't perform Soul Surge except on that night. Knuckles did say that it was nothing a good old avalanche couldn't help. This, of course, resulted in him being beaten up by Hammer Happy Nimue, Roll with Yacker in her sword, and a very livid black belt Princess Sally.

A storm was slowly approaching Knothole one night and Tails was shivering in his covers. It was a bit ironic to the fox. He loved seeing the skies and fly in them with his namesakes or on the Tornado, yet storms…storms just freaked him out. A knock on the door made Tails jump out of bed in fear. He slowly approached the door and opened it. Standing outside of it was a somewhat wet Roll with a small suitcase with Knuckles carrying five Knuckles-sized suitcases.

"Ano…Ferret Face accidentally knocked a tree over in practice and it ended up on my hut. Is it okay if I stay here for a bit, Tails-chan?" Roll asked.

"Please say 'yes,'" Knuckles grunted as his legs threatened to buckle over.

"Uh…Sure! Come in!" Tails replied quickly as he pushed Roll inside with Knuckles taking only two steps before collapsing and letting the suitcases roll into the place.

Tails quickly ran out, picked Knuckles up, dusted him with his namesakes, went back in, slammed the door shut, and locked it in various places. Roll blinked in confusion as Tails pulled out the couch to reveal it to be a guest bed before going to his bed. Yacker and Roll looked at each other before looking over at Tails. Yacker floated off to the fold-out bed to get some sleep as Roll walked over to the little fox.

"…Everything okay?" Roll asked, placing a chair beside Tails's bed.

"I…I'm scared…" Tails replied.

"Nani? Of what?"

"The storm…I…I don't know why, but I've been afraid of storms…" Tails gulped before screaming at the sound of thunder.

"You're…I think I know. It's not storms, but thunder. Tails-kun, you're a brontophobic," Roll realized.

Tails's eyes widened. Brontophobia? The fear of thunder? Another rumble of thunder got Tails to whimpering and hiding under his sheets. After a few moments, Roll gently took them off Tails's head.

"Now, now…" Roll soothed, gently petting his head, "I'm going to teach you something. When you see the lightning, count your blessings. As it goes up, the farther away the storm is. Oh! There's one now. Okay. Um…Being in such a wonderful village."

"Having Mobians close to me."

"Good. Good. Okay. Hm…Having a friend when you're troubled."

"Having someone to comfort you."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere. Now then…Sonic for saving me from staying as a Robian."

"Flying in the Tornado," Tails counted before thunder resonated and startling Tails.

"There, there…" Roll soothed before lightning flashed, "Okay. Having a roof over our head."

"Being able to help out in the village and on m…" Tails began before thunder rumbled, "It's getting closer!"

"Oh dear…" Roll whispered as she saw Tails dive deeper into his sheets, "This calls for something drastic."

Tails whimpered and shivered under his sheets. He felt them move a bit before his body was filled with warmth. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Roll looking down at him. She had slipped into his bed and was now holding him close.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Tails gulped.

"My uncle did this once when I kept having nightmares," Roll replied before shivering, "Hey…Are there toads here?"

"Um…No?" Tails replied, unsure himself.

"Oh, good…" Roll exhaled a relieved sigh before nuzzling closer with the child, "I'm going to stay with you until the storm goes away, okay?"

"Uh…Uh…" Tails began before thunder rumbled once more, making the twin-tailed fox hug onto Roll tighter, grasping her nightgown close in his hands.

"Shhh…It will be okay…" Roll soothed before singing softly, "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry…"

As Roll sang, Tails felt something. It wasn't like how he felt around Sally or Nimue. It wasn't like that robotic fox he had fallen in love with either. But…It just…It just felt right to him. He nuzzled into Roll, keeping a hand clasped with one of Roll's hands. As she ended her song, Tails was on the verge of sleeping.

"Mommy…" Tails mumbled as he fell asleep.

Roll's eyes widened. Did…Did Tails just call her…Mommy? She looked down at the child, sleeping so close to her, almost as if she were his only lifeline. As she watched Tails sleep, her expression slowly softened into a smile. She pecked his head with a kiss before falling asleep herself, the two blissfully unaware of the storm still going on outside.

"You want to _what_?"

"I…I want to adopt Tails," Roll replied, flinching a bit under the exclamation Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Nimue, and Rotor released.

"B-But why?" Sally gawked, "I mean; he's nearly half your age. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen. Beginnings are always sudden," Roll simply replied, "Look. I…Please, minna. I…I just _feel_ like I need to adopt him."

"Oh…I know that feeling," Nimue recalled, smiling softly, "My first son was adopted. You may know him from the tales of King Arthur. Sir Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table."

"Sir Lancelot?" Antoine gasped, recalling the tales Caliburn told the Apprentice Knights about the Knights of the Roundtable, "Ze greatest Knight zat has ever been know-ed."

"Yes. That was my son," Nimue replied as she gently took Roll's hands into her own, "Roll, I understand what you're feeling and I wholeheartedly agree to you taking Tails as your son. Why, I was only fourteen when I took Lancelot in. Boy…You're just lucky you don't have to deal with diapers until you have a child born through you."

"Well…If Aunt Amy agrees to it…I guess it sounds like a good idea," Rotor admitted.

"Um…Vhere iz ze 'fuel?'"

"He's getting a lesson from Sir Knuckles to activate Soul Surge," Nimue replied, "Now quit distracting. We need adoption papers."

* * *

Sonic groaned as Knuckles pulled the boulder off him, saying, "Okay…maybe an avalanche _was_ a bad idea."

"Screw you, Sir Knucklehead…"

"It's _Knuckles_, rat!"

"Hedgehog!"

This resulted in the two entering a small fight cloud. Nearby, Caliburn sighed in annoyance. This was the fifth fight in…ten minutes. And the hundredth that day…and it was just an hour and a half since they had met up for training. It was these days that made the Sacred Sword want to have a body with limbs to rub the area between his eyes. Unaware to them, a small figure was watching them in the trees.

**"Ah…So this is where he is," **the figure noted, a fang glistening in the shade, **"Better inform them to get a test ready."**

Soon, the two were lying on the backs, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Caliburn sighed as he floated around them as Sally, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Nimue, and Roll approached.

"Good heavens! Vhat iz wrong with vou both?" Antoine scolded, "Ze Knight should not be doing this."

"Shut up…and get some water…" Knuckles groaned.

"Same, Ferret Face," Sonic added between pants.

"I am not ze Face of the Ferret!" Antoine snapped before stomping off to a nearby river, grumbling under his breath, cursing the two under his breath in French.

"I heard that!" Knuckles, Sonic, and Roll snapped.

"Antoine!" Knuckles roared, making the coyote scream before racing off to the river, "I'm giving him an avalanche…"

"No avalanches!" Sonic snapped as he bopped the echidna on the head.

"Why you…" Knuckles growled as the two began to glare at each other.

"Enough," Nimue ordered in a stern, even tone.

"Yes Aunt Amy/Lady Nimue."

"H35A^$..."

"They're not whipped, Yacker-chan," Roll denied, but couldn't hold back the giggles, when she felt her spine tingle, "Something's coming…Something strong…"

"What?" Sally pondered before chuckling was heard.

"Wow. I didn't expect someone to notice us," a voice noted.

-Statement: The crossbreed is interesting if she sensed us- a semi-robotic voice noted.

"Let's just get out there," a third voice sighed.

Three figures emerged from the bushes. They were three Sonics with the middle Sonic resembling the hedgehog when Roll first met him. The one on his left seemed to be around 22 with a violin case in his left hand. The right Sonic, though…Everyone cringed a bit at what he looked like. His lower arms and hands and the lower half of his legs and feet were Roboticized. His right eye and some of his quills had also suffered from the Roboticizer.

"We need to test you," the middle Sonic stated, pointing at Sonic.

"What now?" Sonic gulped as he got up.

"Kiva Sonic?" the middle Sonic offered.

"Hai, Prime Sonic-san. Kivat!" the older Sonic called.

**"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!"**

A gold blur flew around them before stopping at beside Kiva Sonic. It was a gold, mechanical bat with bits of black. His fangs were silver while his eyes were a nice shade of scarlet. Kiva Sonic caught the bat in his right hand and the jaw opened up to a ninety-degree angle.

**-BITE!-**

With that, Kiva Sonic put the bat to his left hand. Black markings appeared from under the glove before stained-glass markings appeared on his back and face. A strange melody began to play in the air as chains ripped out of his lower back and wrapped around his waist, turning into a crimson belt.

"Henshin!" Kiva Sonic declared.

"H-Henshin?" Roll gasped.

He attached Kivat's feet to the belt's upper part. He released the bat and it fit into the middle of the belt. Quicksilver instantly engulfed the hedgehog and shaped itself into a taller form. The quicksilver shattered and Nimue and Roll felt like gawking. He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chestplate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

"A Kamen Rider…" Roll gasped as she looked at the transformed hedgehog in awe.

"Not just any Kamen Rider, but Kamen Rider Kiva. I told you about him, remember?" Nimue reminded.

"Hai."

**Cue – Kamen Rider Kiva: Break The Chain**

With that, Kiva charged at the hedgehog. Sonic jumped away from the punch the masked figured tried to deliver. He grasped Caliburn and quickly charged at Kiva. The two fighters became a blue blur and a black and red blur as they began to fight. Small sparks came off Kiva's body with each hit Sonic managed to deliver. He jumped back from the hedgehog and whipped out a clear whistle with a blue wolf's head on it.

**"Seems we're going to have to deal with him,"** Kivat noted before Kiva put it into his mouth **–GARURU SABER!-**

A whistling melody echoed across the area. It was then a shooting star shot out and went towards Kiva. He caught it in his left hand and the shooting star dispersed, revealing a strange blue statuette resembling a wolf. As soon as it was in Kiva's left hand, it unfolded into a sword with a wavy blade similar to a Kris and a wolf's head on the hilt. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shattered, revealing blue armor and the shoulder was now shaped like a wolf's paw. The chains wrapped around his chestplate and shattered as well, revealing a blue chestplate with silver claw marks on the sided. The yellow visor turned blue along with Kivat's eyes.

"He just changed!" Sonic gawked as Kiva-Garuru crouched down and howled.

"I swear that I am getting déjà vu right now," Nimue and Knuckles stated before Roll ran over to the other two Sonics.

"Why are you doing this?" Roll asked.

"It depends on if he wins or not," Prime Sonic replied.

-Examination: He's skilled if he can deal with Kiva-Garuru. The blade is almost as if it were a pure extension of his arm-

"You deal with having to fight a war while learning to become a Knight," Roll replied.

-Argument: Both I and the Prime Zone Sonic here have both dealt with war, crossbreed-

"…Crossbreed. Excuse me, but did you just call me a 'crossbreed?'" Roll asked with a sweet smile and a twitching right eye.

-Response: I did, crossbreed-

"Sonic no Baka!" Roll snapped before delivering a roundhouse kick to the cyborg's face and sent him into a tree.

-Statement: …Ow…-

"Now calm down," Prime Sonic nervously spoke, trying to not earn the ire his Zone Double received, "We need to see if he's strong enough to deal with this Existence-sized crisis."

"Existence-sized?" Sally repeated.

**"Time to end this!"** Kivat declared as he bit down on the sword's blade **–GARURU BITE!-**

The wind sounded like a wolf's howl as the full moon rose high above Kiva. The Rider's mouth-plate opened up and then he placed the handle of his sword between the 'fangs'. Going into a crouch with his arms spread to the sides, he then looked directly at Sonic as he assumed a position with Caliburn. A blue full moon emerged behind him as a blue smoke spread about their feet. He shot up until he was in the middle of the moon and preformed a spinning downwards slash at the hedgehog.

"Focus, Knave…Channel your Chaos Energy and…_strike_!" Caliburn shouted.

Caliburn's blade flared with Chaos Energy from Sonic. He swung and the two blades met. The resulting smoke cloud resembling a mushroom was seen even at Robotropolis.

"Snively…Did we have any tests today involving explosives?" Robotnik asked.

"Yes, sir. However, they're supposed to be at the desert. Perhaps one went the wrong way and its explosives detonated."

"Perhaps, Snively…but just to be sure…Ready the CR Chamber and get me Robians that are skilled in trees!" Robotnik ordered, "Prep everything at once!"

"You got it!" Cubot, wearing a black bandanna over his head that had slits in it to show his optics, declared with a pumped fist, "Yo! Buddy, get your tail in gear!"

"And fix his voice chip!" Robotnik snapped.

* * *

**"Ow…"** Kivat groaned as Kiva Sonic and Sonic seethed at the alcohol Nimue and Bunnie were using.

"No stop yer looks," Bunnie scolded, "This here's fer ya own good."

"Well?" Prime Sonic asked.

"He tied, so I say he passes," Kiva Sonic replied.

"No way! You lost that armor before we passed out."

"Says the one who blacked out first."

"You were the one who did that!"

-Declaration: Enough!- the Cyborg Sonic snapped as he walloped the two of them on the head –Engaging Explanation: Another Sonic, much like myself yet with his entire right side being Roboticized, has lost to his Robotnik, who has now become Robo-Robotnik. We are gathering enough Sonics to combat this threat. You have passed, so you need to come with us-

"If he says no?" Sally asked.

"I don't like guilt," Sonic stated as he got up, rubbing the area the Cyborg had hit, "So what do they call you?"

-Response: Android Sonic-

"Okay then," Sonic nodded, "Then let's get going."

"Wait. You'll need some representatives," Sally advised.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you remember that last time I sent you on a mission alone? You nearly got Knothole exposed and Roboticized!"

"That was nearly a year ago, Sally."

"Not the case in point!"

"Sally-Hime, I'll go," Roll offered.

"What?"

"You can't go because the people need their Hime. Knuckles-sempai cannot go because he needs to help out here. Bunnie-chan can't go because you may need her powers. As for Ferret Face…I think that pretty much explains it," Roll replied.

"Ferret Face?" Prime Sonic repeated.

"Anty," Sonic snickered, earning a laugh from Prime Sonic.

"That's hilarious!" Prime Sonic laughed, "I'm totally calling my Antoine 'Ferret Face' when I see him again."

"Here. I wrote it down," Tails giggled as he handed Prime Sonic a piece of paper.

"…I think we should also send Tails," Nimue noted.

"What?" Sally exclaimed.

"It will be good to let Tails see different ways of life. That, and to see if Roll can be a good mother," Nimue whispered.

"Ah…" Sally nodded, "Fine. Tails, Roll, make sure you stay with Sonic and whatever you do, do _not_ let him embarrass our Zone."

"Hai, Hime-sama!" Roll saluted.

"Okay, Aunt Sally," Tails nodded.

"So, how do we get to where we're meeting everyone?" Sonic asked.

"Wait one hour to pack up what you need. You may be staying in my Zone for a bit," Prime Sonic advised, "We'll meet up in a clearing a bit of ways away from here."

"Ano…Kiva-san? Kivat-san?"

"Hm?" Kiva Sonic pondered as Roll held up a small autograph book with various symbols on it.

"Could I get your autographs?"

** "…She's a fan of you?"** Kivat asked.

"Nope. Of the Kamen Riders," Sonic replied.

**"Ah…I would be happy to sign this,"** Kivat smiled.

"Sign later, pack now," Prime Sonic ordered.

* * *

**"And…there!"** Kivat grinned as he spat out the pen he was using.

"Arigatou, Kivat-san, Kiva-san," Roll giggled as she hugged her book, now holding the signatures of a Kamen Rider.

"So why are we in this clearing?" Sonic asked.

"For this," Kiva Sonic replied as he tossed a whistle into Kivat's mouth.

**-CASTLE DORAN!-**

The ground before them began to rumble and collapse in on it. A loud roar echoed before a massive figure emerged from the hole. The thing was a huge purple and grey dragon whose body was in the shape of a castle that was at least three or four stories tall. Its neck and head were connected in the middle of one side of the wide castle with its tail on the opposite end which had a small tower on its tip. Each of the dragon's short legs were at the out corners of the castle with golden manacle around each of its ankles and a length of chain connecting long enough to allow the great beast to walk on land without restraint. Huge purple bat-like wings protruded out the sides allowing it to stay airborne in its nightly flight. The castle was very impressive itself, with four windows on each side that were as tall as the castle was. There was a guard tower at each corner and between the ones in the front, just above the head, was a clock tower.

"We will be heading for the meeting place in my home and friend," Kiva Sonic replied, "Stay still now."

The dragon castle opened up its mouth and produced an orb of energy that hovered down to them. It then enveloped them and then carried them upwards to inside Castle Doran's mouth and down its throat. Once that was over, the great beast took to the air with its new passengers, going through a multi-colored portal that appeared in the sky.

"Sugoi…" Roll awed.

Kiva Sonic lead them all as they walked through a large hallway. Lining the walls were doors and torches magically lighting up with each step they took, illuminating the room as if they were light bulbs. They soon came upon two large doors and Kiva Sonic opened them. There, they saw five other Sonics, each one slightly different from each other. One was talking with a slender woman with tanned skin, pink floating hair, and an Arabian outfit. He had a gold ring on his finger while the woman floated. Nearby, one Sonic was polishing a Caliburn. Surrounding him was Knuckles in his armor, a black hedgehog in obsidian armor, and a violet cat in silver armor that resembled more like a dress. The three in armor were currently guarding the Sonic, almost as if he were a king. The third Sonic was sleeping on the table, being a Hedgewolf, with a small, red Chihuahua with fairy wings slurping up a cup of hot chocolate beside him. The fourth Sonic had a medallion shaped like his head while he stood with a green hedgehog with his quills a complete mess, spiked cuffs on his gloves and socks, and a red vest. The fifth was wearing a black belt, a blue Chinese, silk shirt, black silk pants, and silk slippers resembling his running shoes. Nearby, a Tails wearing a black and white Japanese schoolboy's outfit was skipping about, humming as he cleaned a vase. A Knuckles in a butler's outfit was serving tea as a red and black hedgehog with deep, scarlet eyes in an unkempt suit was playing chess with a magenta hedgehog wearing a violet and yellow outfit with skirt and stockings while her quills were kept neat, tidy, and clean.

"Hello," the woman greeted as she and her Sonic approached, "I am Shahra, the Ring Djinn."

"I'm Sonic, but I guess you can call me Arabian Nights Sonic," the hedgehog chuckled as he shook Sonic's hand.

"I guess I'll go by Other Sonic," Sonic chuckled as the hedgehog put a pawn near the female's King.

"Checkmate, Princess Sonia," the hedgehog chuckled, "I thank you for this humbled game."

"Again?" the butler Knuckles pondered before walking off, "More…tea…"

"Hey, hey, it's another me," the schoolboy Tails smiled as he skipped over, putting the vase on an empty table, "Hiya!"

"H-Hi…" Tails gulped.

"I'm Basshaa!" the other Tails smiled.

"I-I'm Tails…"

"Cool!" Basshaa grinned before taking Tails's hand and took him off.

"To be in a dragon…" the armored Knuckles shuddered.

"Easy, Gawain. We are also at unease of being within a monster we have sworn to slay," the cat noted.

"I must say, it is interesting to see another me," Caliburn noted, getting the attention of the three Knights and the other Sonic.

"…I still say this is a spell cast upon us," Gawain stated.

"Easy now, Gawain," the Sonic spoke.

"Yes, King Arthur."

"Quit it with the King Arthur and the bowing!" the other Sonic snapped before turning to Sonic, "Hey there! My name's Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind."

"Sweet," Sonic grinned as he shook hands with the blue hedgehog.

"Is your Knave an annoyance?"

"At times."

"Hey!" the two Sonics snapped.

"Hey, Cal, who are the other two? I know the guy in red is Gawain from what the lady said…" Sonic began.

"The feline is Lady Percival and the hedgehog is Nimue's son, Lancelot," Caliburn noted.

"_Son_?" Sir Sonic exclaimed, "But…How?"

"Knave, Nimue adopted Sir Lancelot and was the one who gave him Arondight," the other Caliburn explained.

"Hey. You got any Chili-Dogs here?" the Sonic with a medallion asked.

"Huh? Chili-Dogs? Where?" Hedgewolf Sonic asked as he looked around, awoken from his nap.

"Off the table," the red and black hedgehog ordered.

"Whatever, Faker," Hedgewolf Sonic waved him off.

The hedgehog's left eye twitched. He cracked his knuckles before crouching down. He raked his right hand's fingers along the floor, the nails creating a blue spark of electricity between them. His eyes glowed as he let out a howl and changed in blue chains. From head to toe he was covered with cobalt blue fur which looked more like armor than actual fur. His claws were pointed and looked ready to shred anything. His face looked like a muzzle of a wolf with a gold horn extending from his head. His eyes were blood read and filled with feral rage. From the back of his head, a tail of tan fur reached down his back.

**"Who are you calling a fake?"** the wolf growled menacingly, earning a snarl from Hedgewolf Sonic.

**"Oi! Garuru, that's enough!"** Kivat snapped.

**"…Fine,"** Garuru growled as he changed back.

"You were that sword, weren't you?" Roll asked.

"Ah…It seems someone made the connection at last," Garuru smirked.

"Then that means that you're those Mazoku Nimue-chan told me about," Roll gasped.

"Oh. She figured it out," Basshaa grinned, "Right, Dogma?"

"Hai," the Knuckles copy nodded as he served everyone who came in tea and a Chili-Dog.

Basshaa smiled before he did a spin and snapped his fingers. Nearby, the other Knuckles grabbed the back of his dreads and let out a cry with his pulling before banging his fists together. Water swirled around Basshaa as purple lightning covered Dogma. Basshaa had turned into a gold and green fish-man with red eyes and fins sticking from the sides of his head. Gold fins and emerald scales made up the entire body with small red stones in the centre of his chest. His hands and feet were finned as well, indicating a definite affinity with water. With Dogma, he was completely different. The main color of his body was purple, composed of metal and muscle. His chest was exposed, showing thick muscles, but he was covered by a large purple coat with a yellow flower on the lapel. Large barrel-like shoulder pads rested on his shoulders. They were undoubtedly heavy but he carried them like they were nothing. His arms were covered with purple and gray steel gauntlets that covered his purple hands. His feet were donned in large metal boots. His head was wearing a cap while metal framed his face. His eyes were a very obvious feature since they were the shade of blood. They changed back after a few moments.

"Sugoi~!" Roll awed, "Please, Mazoku-tachi, may I have your autographs?"

"She's a fan of Kamen Riders," Kiva Sonic explained to the confused trio.

"Oh! Hai, hai!" Basshaa grinned.

"Very…well…" Dogma nodded.

"Tch," Garuru scoffed, yet decided to sign the autograph book.

"Arigatou!" Roll giggled once the autograph signings were done when the place began to rumble.

"We're…landing…" Dogma noted.

"We're already there?" the last Sonic asked.

"No. I asked Castle Doran to, if he saw any Sonics, to drop down and let us see them," Kiva Sonic explained.

"Then let's go meet them. You think he's got any bros with him?" the green hedgehog asked.

"No clue, Manic. But let's hope they're clean," Sonia advised.

"Dibs on the testing!" the last Sonic grinned, "Come on, Bro, Sis. Juice and Loose Time!"

"Underground Sonic, get back here!" Kiva Sonic shouted as he gave chase.

"Hold up!" Sir Sonic and Sonic called as they gave chase.

"King Arthur!" the three Knights called as they followed.

-Directive: Analyze the new Sonic- Android Sonic spoke before following.

"I hope it's a Kamen Rider," Roll hopped as she followed, "Tails-chan, stay here please."

"Okay, M-Roll…"

"You can call me it if you want."

"O-Okay…Momma…"

"That's my little boy," Roll giggled as she pecked his cheek and ran off, Yacker calling out as he followed.

"Want some chocolate?" the Chihuahua asked as he held out two bars of chocolate to Basshaa and Tails.

"No!" Dogma and Garuru screamed as they tackled Basshaa and dragged him away from the chocolate bar.

"Uh…Thanks?" Tails tilted his head as he was given the bar.

"I'm Chip."

"Tails. Uh…He isn't going to go ballistic on us, is he?"

"No. Why?"

"My Zone's Sonic sometimes turns into it because of a curse made by Dark Gaia," Tails explained.

"Is it nightly?" Hedgewolf Sonic asked.

"Uh…N-No…"

"Okay. That guy's lucky," Hedgewolf Sonic scowled.

"But you keep your sanity. He acts like a savage animal. Except when he's around Momma, Aunt Amy, or Aunt Sally, then he'll only listen to them."

"Amy? Pink fur? Red dress? Like to go 'Hammer Happy' a lot?"

"Aunt Amy does have pink fur and likes to go 'Hammer Happy,' mainly on Knuckles and Sonic, but she wears a blue dress, not a red one."

"Does she go ga-ga over your Sonic?"

"What? No! Aunt Amy had a husband."

"Had?" Chip repeated.

"Yeah. She an immortal."

* * *

Outside, the Sonics, Kivat, Sonia, Manic, and Roll skidded to a halt. They looked around, yet didn't see a single Sonic. Kiva Sonic looked up at Castle Doran, who merely pointed its snout to the east. Within minutes, the sounds of an engine were heard before they saw it. It was a Sonic, driving a Honda XR250R. The bike was primarily white with blue highlights. The front was pointed like a bird's beak with yellow highlights. It had a blue plane-like tail on the end and blue seats. The Sonic had a red muffler on with a red highlight on his middle quill. Slowly, he stopped before them and hopped off.

**"Ore…sanjou (I...have arrived)!"** the Sonic declared.

"Excuse us, but can you fight someone?" Prime Sonic asked.

**"Huh? A fight? Well…Let's go then! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

_'That personality is strangely familiar…'_ Roll thought.

"You called it, Underground Sonic, so go ahead," Prime Sonic offered.

"Heh. Thanks!" Underground Sonic grinned.

Underground Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all took out a medallion. They glowed before transforming into a blue and yellow, two-headed guitar, a black keyboard, and a set of yellow and white drums. Manic began to play his drums and caused the area to start rumbling. The new Sonic grinned as he pulled out a strange belt and a small, passport-sized box. The belt and box had a circle with a line going through the circle completely and then one going up to the first line. On the belt were four buttons on its left side: red, blue, yellow, and purple. He pressed the red button and a melody started to play.

**"Hen…"** the new Sonic began before he grunted.

**_"Hey, hey, Momotaros. Let me have this! I wanna play!"_** a voice argued inside the new Sonic's head.

**"Damn gaki!"** the new Sonic grunted before his highlight and muffle vanished, replaced by various purple highlights and a hat, as he pushed the purple button, playing a techno tune, **"Henshin!"**

** -GUN FORM-**

**Cue – Double Action Gun Form**

He let the black box pass over the symbol on the belt. It suddenly lit up and Ranma immediately found himself surrounded by light. It faded after a moment and he found himself in a suit of armor. It was a black bodysuit covered in white, gray, and black armor. It pressed against his body and the helmet was mostly white save for the gray mouth guard and black eyes. It also had a gray line coming right down the middle of the helmet. His belt now had black items that were grouped in two on each side. His arms and legs were both donned with white gauntlets and boots. Pieces of armor started appearing in rainbow light around him. Two red pieces attached themselves to his chest while yellow and black pieces were stuck to his back. Plain red and white shoulder plates appeared on his shoulders. The front red plates opened by joints near the top which had purple chest plates with silver sections on them. The shoulder horns had dragon's arms reaching up and looked like they were grasping purple orbs. When these plates finally became attached, a purple and gold dragon came sliding down his helmet. It had purple wings and a gold head with orange eyes and gold whiskers. When it covered his face, the wings folded downward before pressing together and attached to his face. He now had a purple visor which doubled as horns and gold whiskers which followed their direction.

**"Mind if I destroy you? Kotae wa kiitenai (I can't hear you)!"** the new Sonic taunted.

"He…He just changed!" Sonic gawked.

"Another Kamen Rider?" Kiva Sonic pondered with a smirk before seeing Roll's giddy expression.

"Uh…Roll? By any chance, you know this guy?"

"It's Kamen Rider Den-O!" Roll squealed in a giddy tone, "That's his Gun Form, used by the silly Ryutaros. He can use the DenGasher, those parts on his belt, to change them into a gun."

**"Yay! Someone knows me!"** Gun Form cheered.

With that, he took out four parts. He tossed one up into the air before connecting two together. He attached one more to the bottom, making it into a grip for a gun before the last part landed, forming the barrel. Sonia picked up her keyboard and aimed it at Gun Form. She began to fire pink lasers from it as Underground Sonic fired blue ones from his guitar. With Manic, his drumming made multiple rocks emerge from the ground and threw them at Gun Form. Gun Form cheered happily as he seemed to use hip hop to dodge the attack. He aimed his gun in an angle as he posed, firing purple lasers from it. The trio yelped as Manic drummed quickly, making the ground below them rise up to dodge the laser fires. Everyone dodged the shots, making large craters here they once stood.

-Examination: He has poor aim-

"Yet the power behind it is great," Caliburn noted before seeing Sonic shaking.

"Is he okay?" the other Caliburn asked.

"No. We were attacked a few months back and it has left Knave frightened of guns a bit," Caliburn explained.

**"Whee! This is fun!" ** Gun Form laughed as he fired.

"This guy's aim makes me want to cry," Kiva Sonic sighed.

**_"Nakeru?"_**

**"Ah! No! No one said cry!"**

** _"Nakeru ze!"_**

Gun Form struggled with himself when he pressed the yellow button. A melody started to play. He swiped the box over the belt once more, turning it into yellow.

**-AXE FORM!-**

**Cue – Double Action Axe Form**

The armor hovered around Den-O's body before swirling to a new configuration. The red plates attached to his back while the yellow and black ones connected with his chest. The shoulder plates also stuck closer to his back while round ones with red centers appeared from under them and attached to the shoulders. To complete the transformation, a white axe with a yellow blade slid down Den-O's face before the blades attached to his face into a triangular visor with a black slits in them. The white handle attached itself down the centre of his face to look like a large horn.

** "Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita (My strength will make you cry)!"** Den-O AF called as he raised his hand into the air before, surprisingly, white napkins started to flutter to the ground,** "Namida wa kore de fuitoke (Wipe your tears with these)!"**

"We're not crying!" the trio snapped.

Axe Form kept his attention to the battle and remained calm. He just popped his neck before reaching to his pieces of the DenGasher. He attached three pieces together before placing the fourth piece on the side of the top. A large axe blade extended from the configuration to make a battle axe. He chopped through the boulders and rolled out of the way of lasers. He threw his axe up into the air and swiped his box once more.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

Yellow streams of electrical energy seeped into the axe. Axe Form spread his legs apart slightly before throwing his weapon up into the air, sending it end over end straight up. Axe Form bent his knees slightly before pouring his muscle into them and jumping an incredible height into the air. Axe Form met the apex of his jump just as the axe was beginning to fall. His hand clasped the handle and the blade of the axe erupted into yellow energy before Axe Form began coming back down. Axe Form brought his weapon down and sliced right down the middle. A yellow line was visible in-between the trio before it exploded in a fireball.

**"Dynamic Chop,"** Axe Form grunted from his position.

"Ow…" Manic groaned as they got up.

Den-O took off his belt, letting it vanish with his armor. He had his quills in a ponytail with a yellow highlight in it. He also wore a yellow Japanese outfit and had yellow eyes. He crossed his arms and cracked his neck. He walked over to the three and pulled up Sonic and Manic. Just as he was about to help up Sonia, his outfit changed. His highlight turned to a light-blue with glasses adorning his face. They also noted that his eyes had become light-blue.

**"Ah…My sincerest apologies, dear,"** Den-O Sonic apologized as he helped up Sonia, **"I did not mean to injure such a charming, mature woman such as yourself."**

"R-Really? Oh my…" Sonia swooned before Roll clonked Den-O Sonic on the noggin.

"Urataros no Hentai!" Roll snapped.

**"H-Hentai? My dear madam, I am no Hentai. I respect the figure and emotions a woman has. I would never overstep what they do not wish,"** Den-O Sonic explained, earning an embarrassed blush.

"Oh my…G-Gomen, Urataros-san," Roll bowed before taking out his autograph book, "May I have your autographs, if you please?"

**"An autograph?"** Den-O Sonic asked, his purple highlight and hat back, **"Yay! Hai, hai."**

It was then sand fell off Den-O Sonic as he lost his hat and highlight. The sand quickly piled up and became six figures. The first was outfitted in a kind of outfit that had several dark lines and symbols on it. It had two deep eyes and two horns sticking out from the top of its head. Its entire body was made from sand. Oddly enough though, the creature's legs from the knees down could be seen hovering above its head. The second was donned in armor that looked more like carapace in some spots. On each of his shoulders was a single hexagonal gray plate. His face seemed close to what someone would expect to see on a turtle. The third seemed to have a bulky body and was wearing a jacket with fuzzy lining. Its head was covered halfway with a helmet of some kind that had a horn sticking out of the forehead and a visor acted as a pair of eyes. A pair of legs that looked just as muscular with boots on was dangling above the head of the creature. The fourth had what looked like he had a large trench coat on which had designs on it. He was wearing gloves, pants, and boots. The shoulders had fins running from them as well. His head was very dragon-like. He had both fins and whiskers running along the sides with a pair of horns on top of his head. A long braid of hair ran from the back of his head while it looked almost like he had a pair of headphones. The fifth had an impressive frame. Its shoulders had feathers on them and it also had a raised collar. Its head had wings flanking the side. The last had his shoulders covered with a leather-like material while a plate with markings was worn on his chest. His arms had metal gauntlets and fingers that looked hollow. His boots looked like they were covered with metal in parts. Around his waist was a belt with a bull's head in the centre. His head looked like it was covered with a hood with a metal headband. His face was a mask that revealed eyes and a mouth guard.

"Deneb?" Roll pondered at the last one, "Is Zeronos here?"

"Sorry, but…he isn't," Den-O Sonic apologized sadly.

**"Silver-kun…"** Deneb sniffled, **"Oh! Gomen nassai, madam. Please, have some Deneb Candy."**

He turned into a sphere of energy that shot into Den-O Sonic. His quills lengthened over his shoulders to his front on both shoulders. The length of hair on the right was a bright green. His eyes had likewise turned to an emerald green. He held up a basket of candies with Deneb's face on it. Deneb Sonic took out a lollipop and handed it to her. Roll giggled as she received it.

**"Baka! Get out of him, Odebu (Tubby)!"** the Oni snapped as Deneb Sonic passed out candy to the others.

**"Sonikku o yoroshiku (Please take care of Sonic),"** Deneb Sonic spoke as he gave a candy to Manic.

**"I said get out of him!"** the Oni snapped as he turned into energy and shot into Deneb Sonic, changing his appearance to when they first saw the Sonic, **"Ore…Sanjou (I have arrived)!"**

"…Explanation!" the Sonic all barked.

"These sand beings are Imagin. They take on the appearance of creatures that we think of. The one in Den-O-san is Momotaros, based on the story of Momotaro. The one that looks like a turtle is Urataros, based off the legend of Urashima Taro. The one sleeping with his arms crossed is Kintaros, based off the traditional tale of Kintaro the Golden Boy. The kawaii dragon-chan is Ryutaros, based off Tatsu no Kotaro (Taro the Dragon Boy)…"

**"Yay! I got called 'kawaii!'"** Ryutaros cheered happily.

"…The kind swan here is Prince Sieg…"

**"Why thank you, dear Hime (Princess),"** Sieg bowed gracefully.

"…and Deneb-kun is the one who just gave us sweets," Roll giggled, "Arigatou, Deneb-kun."

**"Oh! Uh…Th-Thank you…"**

"Ano…Where is the DenLiner?" Roll asked, causing the Imagin to flinch.

**"It…It's gone. Our Zone died a few weeks back,"** Urataros explained, **"We were the only survivors."**

"What?" everyone gasped.

* * *

"Drink…up…" Dogma said as he gave Den-O Sonic a cup of coffee.

**"Yay! Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!"** Momotaros, now solid like the others while being black and red, cheered as he ate the pudding.

"At least we know Castle Doran acts like the DenLiner in giving you solid form," Roll giggled as a purple and black, solid Ryutaros ate his pudding, staying near her.

**"Indeed. I must admit that this is an amazing structure. It is literally fused with a dragon,"** Urataros, solid, blue, and black, noted as he walked around, sipping a cup of coffee.

**"Ah…A castle fit for its king,"** a white and gold Sieg praised as he sat in a decorated seat, feather falling all around him.

"Heh…these guys are both weird, yet cool," Hedgewolf Sonic chuckled, now losing his Hedgewolf Form, "Right, Chip?"

"Yeah!" Chip grinned as he sat on a snoring, gold and black Kintaros, watching him lift weights in his sleep.

**"Thank you for this,"** Deneb, wearing black with a gold face with green eyes, bowed.

"It was nothing," Kiva Sonic replied when Castle Doran roared, "Oh. We're here."

"Yay!" Basshaa cheered, "I'll go get the suitcases!"

"Hold on, Basshaa. Attention, everyone. Until this matter is solved, I welcome you all to stay within Castle Doran if you wish," Kiva Sonic offered.

"What?" Garuru and Dogma screamed.

"Why thank you, Kiva-san," Roll bowed with Yacker before she opened an eye to look at her adopted son, "Tails-kun."

"Huh? Oh! Okay. Thank you, Mr. Kiva," Tails bowed.

"Good job, Tails-kun."

"Hold on," Garuru argued, "Why must we…"

"Please, Uncle?"

"…Fine," Garuru sighed before walking off with Dogma.

"Hey, hey, I'll show you to your rooms, Imagin!" Basshaa grinned as he skipped off.

**"…Ore Kami-sama…It's a fox version of the Hanatare Kozō (Snot-nosed Brat),"** Momotaros gasped as he followed him.

**"Okay, Kitsune-chan!"** Ryutaros cheered as he danced after him.

**"I request nothing but the best for I,"** Sieg ordered as he walked after them, his body exuding grace and a royal attitude with each step he took.

* * *

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here today! To put it bluntly, fellow hedgehogs…A crisis is upon us!" Prime Sonic declared upon a stand, a massive screen showing him to the 1001 Sonics in the stands, Den-O Sonic, Sir Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, Sonic, Android Sonic, Underground Sonic, and Sonic all sitting together.

"Do you see all the Sonics?" Prime Sally whispered.

"Hai. I wonder how many there are…" Roll awed.

**"I lost count after 104, Kaa-chan,"** Ryutaros replied, the only Imagin there.

"…Kaa-chan?" Roll repeated.

"One of Robotnik's countless counterparts has conquered his 'universe!' The question is what are we going to do about it?" Prime Sonic continued.

_-You'll do nothing, hated Hedgehog!-_

"Huh? Who?" Prime Sonic pondered as everyone looked around when a metallic version of Robotnik's head appeared before them all.

_-Heh, heh…Fall before the forces of Robo-Robotnik!-_

The hedgehogs all got ready to fight as Ryutaros entered Den-O Sonic, quickly becoming Den-O Gun Form, with Kivat biting Kiva Sonic to become Kiva. Nearby, Underground Sonic, Sonia, and Manic summoned their instruments. Yacker glowed before transforming into a blue cube Wisp. He flew into Roll's sword and began to transformation. Her arm fur turned a deep blue as the sword became a large blue sledgehammer, the hammer part being a rectangle hammer the size of Roll. The Prime Antoine screamed as he ran off to hide. A massive portal appeared before them all and unleashed a massive wave of black SWATBots and flying machines at them all.

_-Hahahahaha! Well done, Sonic the Hedgehog! By gathering your Hedgehog 'brothers,' you've saved me the trouble of tracking them down! Soon, this universe, and all others, shall belong to Robo-Robotnik!-_

With that, everyone charged into battle. Gun Form preformed various hip hop moves reworked into fighting styles while blasting SWATBots with his lasers. An engine roared before Kiva-Garuru drove by on a red, bat-themed motorcycle, slashing through his opponents. Each hedgehog was using his/her strengths to fight. Sonic shuddered at the firing squadron of Sonics destroying the SWATBots before a black and blue fighter jet flew overhead, driven by a Sonic and a Shadow that quickly fired a multitude of missiles of various shapes, functions, and sizes (Including one reading 'From Razor, with love' on a side). It was then a large amount of silver SWATBots appeared. The two SWATBots proceeded to pummel each other to bits.

_-What? My shadow SWATBots - Destroyed! Who dares…?-_

"I dare!" a voice declared before the Prime Robotnik (Who strangely resembled the Robotnik Sonic knew) appeared, "The _true_ Doctor Ivo Robotnik! And your floating image doesn't scare me! This is my world and it's not big enough for the both of us!"

"It's not big enough for _one_ of you!" Prime Sonic cracked.

"Be gone with you!" Prime Robotnik roared, ignoring Prime Sonic's taunt.

_-As you wish… But I shall return!-_

"That's one down…" Kiva began.

**"…And one fatty to go!"** Gun Form finished as he aimed at Prime Robotnik when a piece of the wreckage fell on his head, **"Ite! Ite…"**

"You fools! Do you think he'd give up so easily? I certainly wouldn't!" Prime Robotnik argued, "Since this new menace is a threat to all our interests, I propose we cease our private battles and pool our resources!"

"This stinks worse than last week's Chili-Dogs, Doc! But…when you're right, you're right!" Prime Sonic growled, We'll meet tomorrow at ten in the morning."

* * *

"Now this is great~" Sonia sighed as she and Percival slipped into the hot spring within Castle Doran, "I've never been in such a warm bath before."

"Ano…It's an onsen, Sonia-sama," Roll corrected as she slid into the hot spring with her and Shahra, "It's sugei that Doran-kun has something I've missed within him."

"I feel as if all my troubles could just turn to sand…" Shahra sighed.

"Shahra-sama, why are you with Arabian Nights-san?" Roll asked.

"He holds my ring," Shahra explained, "Because he has my ring, I am his servant and he is my master."

"Just like a Genie with a lamp?" Sonia asked, causing Shahra to shiver, "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"The only Djinn I knew of that had a lamp was the Erazor Djinn. Had it not been for Master, he would have destroyed the Arabian Nights and I would still be…d-gone…"

Sonia and Roll gave wide eyes at the Djinn before them. They hadn't missed that correction. She was about to say 'dead' to the both of them. It made them wonder if this 'Erazor' looked like Robotnik.

"But what about you both? Do you both travel with your Masters?" Shahra asked.

"Shahra, Sonic is my triplet brother and the next in line for the throne in my Zone."

"You're a princess and he's a prince?" Roll gasped.

"Manic, too," Sonia replied, "We're triplets and our mother is Queen Aleena. We were separated after we were born because of a prophecy. Robotnik took over when we were infants and began to Roboticize everyone. All of them becoming a mixture of robotics and body."

"Oh my…" Roll gasped, "In the Zone I'm from, the lives that live there all end up complete robots. Except for Bunnie-chan. Only her legs and arm are metal."

"Oh! A friend of mine had that happen to him, but it was just the lower half of his body," Sonia added.

"This 'Robotnik…' does he have an orange mustache?"

"Yes."

"A bit portly?"

"Hai."

"Ruler?"

"Sadly, yes/hai…"'

"It sounds like they are like King Shahryār, yet much crueler," Shahra noted before making a scream, "Something is in the water!"

"That's just Yacker-chan. Gomen nassai, Shahra-chan," Roll apologized as Yacker popped out, wearing a diving mask, and bowed quickly as his entire body turned red from embarrassment.

"He's a pervert!"

"Ano…I'm not sure if Yacker-chan is a boy or a girl," Roll admitted sheepishly, "I just call him a 'he.'"

"…Amazing…" Shahra awed, "This little one flies, yet it is more of a jellyfish."

"#$gdh."

"Yacker-chan says that he's sorry."

"Then I accept the apology, Yacker," Shahra giggled.

"Wait. You have a Robotnik in your Zone?"

"I think so. Unlike the two you have mentioned, King Shahryār is a kind ruler and the one who created the Arabian Nights with another."

"Ano…Percival-sempai…Do you have someone like that in your Zone?" Roll asked, getting the feline's attention for once.

"Well…Yes. He was executed by a fake ruler. Ironically, it was he who created that Black Knight. He was a kind man, who always wanted to make the world a better land for all," Percival explained.

"So…Do any of you have a crush on your Sonic?" Sonia asked, causing blushes to form on them all.

"N-n-n-nani? Sonia-chan, what brought this up?" Roll asked.

"Indeed," Percival nodded with Shahra.

"Come on. I just _know_ two of you are in love with your Zone's Sonic," Sonia smirked.

"…Hai," Roll admitted, "He saved me when I was Roboticized. He helped me get used to the time in my Zone due to me being in that form for millennia with Yacker-chan. He even unleashed Excalibur when we were on Angel Island involving a cruel copy of him called 'Scourge.' He's always so positive on so many things and can truly express his feelings."

"…Yes. I…I must admit it. Master saved me and the entire Arabian Nights. He helped me to, as he put it, 'come out of my shell' and just be myself. His sincere words and honest feelings cannot help but make my heart flutter," Shahra admitted.

"What about you, Dame Percival?" Sonia asked.

"…" Percival just looked away, blushing heavily, and somehow the mist seemed to be hearts over her head.

"I knew it," Sonia smirked.

* * *

"That's your third bottle of shampoo, buddy," Sonic noted as Hedgewolf Sonic dropped another empty shampoo bottle, the Hedgewolf's body covered in a heavy layer of bubbles.

"Trust me, it normally takes one until Dark Gaia popped out of the planet," Hedgewolf Sonic grumbled before jumping into the hot spring, getting a set of water-carrying baskets above Den-O Sonic that fell on him.

"Wow…You sure have a bad luck streak," Kiva Sonic noted.

**"Yep,"** Momotaros nodded as Ryutaros got him in the face with a rubber ducky, **"Hanatare Kozō!"**

**"Yay! We got him!"** Ryutaros cheered as he fived a grinning Tails and Basshaa.

**"You need a spanking!" **Momotaros snapped,** "A big-ass spanking!"**

"Run!" Basshaa laughed as the trio ran around the bathing area, the Oni Imagin giving chase while swinging a water basket over his head.

**"My, my…I haven't seen him this happy ever since we lost our Zone,"** Urataros noted as he laid in the hot spring, sipping milk from the bottle via a straw in it.

**"That reminds me. Urataros-san, just how did your Zone end?"** Kivat asked from a small 'boat' made to resemble a violin.

**"Oh…It was caused by a Negative Zone Portal that an Imagin accidentally created,"** Urataros explained, his mood suddenly saddening.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It is a portal to the Negative Zone, the Zone that is a polar opposite to all the Zones in Existence. It take an entire Zone to open a portal to it," Den-O Sonic explained as he finally got the water baskets off…only to trip on a bar of soap Chip had left and did a belly flop into the hot spring.

**"Ooh…! He cried,"** Kintaros flinched before falling asleep while standing, Chip scrubbing himself on top of the Bear Imagin's head, **"Zzz…"**

** "Excuse me, Arabian Nights? But why is it that you bear that ring? Are you perhaps…betrothed to someone?"** Sieg asked as he saw Arabian Nights Sonic still had the ring on his finger.

"No. It's just that…It keeps me close to Shahra."

"Shahra? You mean the Overlander you were with?" Sonic asked.

"She's not one of them!" Arabian Nights Sonic snapped as he glared at the hedgehog, "She's a Djinn and my closest friend in the Arabian Nights."

**"Ah…So you love her, then?" **Urataros asked.

"L-Love? You're crazy, you turtle, C-R-A-Z-Y!"

**"Deny it as much as you want, engulf it within a hundred hooks, a thousand fabrications, and ten thousand lies. Just know of this: You are in love with Shahra, the Djinn of the Ring. I have seen the way you glimpse at her when she does not look. She does have a rather endowed body. One that all women strive for. One that a man would enjoy being with, their bodies pressing up against one another in the pleasures of intercourse…"** Urataros continued, causing Arabian Nights Sonic to fall over and released a steady flow of blood from both his nostril while Kiva Sonic, Deneb, and Prime Sonic had the ears of Ryutaros, Basshaa, and Tails covered with all the Sonic blushing heavily at what the Turtle Imagin had just brought into their heads.

** "That's girl talk, Kame-Yarō!"** Momotaros snapped, having stopped chasing the trio to bop him on the head.

**"I think that it is wonderful you feel that way, Sonic-kun,"** Deneb smiled as he helped up Arabian Nights Sonic, **"Deneb Candy?"**

"You brought it in here with you?" Hedgewolf Sonic asked.

**"Chip-kun asked."**

"Of course…" the Hedgewolf muttered as he looked over at the content Chip, sleeping on a pile of candy wrapping.

"To think that these other Zones speak of such an act as if it were normal," Gawain noted in the waters, he and Lancelot at the sides of Sir Sonic.

"We're all guys here, so we won't have to feel the repercussions of the girls," Sir Sonic shrugged.

"Says the one who fantasizes about one of his Knights and a spell-caster…" Lancelot muttered, earning a heavy blush from Sir Sonic.

"Hey. I do not think about Percival and Nimue like that!"

"Yet I did not say it was _Percival_ and my mother, did it?" Lancelot smirked, causing Sir Sonic to glare at him.

"_Two_?" Kiva Sonic gawked, "You're in love with _two_ women?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sir Sonic sighed, "They're both just…amazing in their own ways. I mean, Percival is strong, courageous, and one of the best Knights I ever saw. While Nimue…She's calm, collected, and doesn't hit me with a mallet. Plus, there's the kindness she just releases almost naturally."

"That is my mother you are talking about, Knave the Hedgehog," Lancelot growled.

"Aw crud…" Sir Sonic muttered before running around the room, Lancelot hot on his trail with a rock from the springs the size of his head being carried over it.

"To tell you the truth, this is actually one of the most enjoying baths I've had in Castle Doran since I was a kid," Kiva Sonic laughed.

**"Enough! Zu ga takai (Kneel before me)!"** Sieg snapped.

**"Oh, crap…"** Momotaros gulped before Sir Sonic and Lancelot shrunk to the size of action figures.

**"Aw…Kawaii…"** Ryutaros and Basshaa grinned as they knelt down to the level of the two tiny hedgehogs.

"Release your spell immediately, Creature of Sand!" Lancelot roared, his voice sounding like he had too much helium.

* * *

"'Bots and Freedom Fighters! I call this meeting to order!" Prime Robotnik declared.

"Ahem!" Prime Sonic and Prime Sally cleared their throats in annoyance.

"Why do others talk? Why not fight?" a large Sonic with rippling muscles and ripped purple shorts complained as he stomped the ground, scaring four children Sonics, "This one is big! Strong! Strongest one there is! No need help! What can little ones do?"

"What…" Kid Sonic One began as two others ran behind him.

"…Can…" Kid Sonic Two added.

"…We…" Kid Sonic Three added as he and Four bent over.

"…Do?" Kid Sonic Four finished before One and Two tackled over Hulk Sonic.

"Does this answer…" One and Two began.

"…Your question?" Three and Four finished.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Prime Sonic scolded, "This man has a plan!"

**"Hai! Baldy McNosehair's talking!"** Ryutaros added, causing nearly all the Sonics and the guests to collapse, laughing on the verge of tears.

"I like the kid," Sonic snickered, "You think we can let Den-O stay in our Zone?"

"Maybe," Roll giggled before everyone calmed down.

"In order to second guess our mutual adversary, I've had to think like him! Which means he's definitely searching for a way to destroy us all!"

_"Heh…Not all of you wimps!"_

A swirl of inverted multi-colored energy appeared nearby, revealing a Sonic resembling Dark Sonic and Scourge. Sonic scowled at the second Dark Sonic along with Prime Sonic. Roll saw the glare and tapped Sonic's shoulder. She pointed at Scourge, who was glaring at Sonic and Roll, lust in his eyes for the Hedgefox and death for the Hedgehog.

"…That's Dark Sonic?" Sonic whispered.

"Hai. But you said that he was to go by 'Scourge' forevermore," Roll replied.

"When did I do that?"

"Never mind…" Roll sighed.

**"Hey, hey, who's the snot guy?"** Ryutaros asked.

"My quills are emerald-green, you dragon-faced ass!" Scourge snapped before hipping out Reaper, "Now then…Robo-Robotnik's got us a pretty sweet deal; kill you all and we get pay dirt. Right, Anti-Sonic?"

"Heh. Right," Anti-Sonic sneered.

**"I got him!"** Ryutaros declared as he jumped into Den-O Sonic, **"Henshin!"**

** -GUN FORM-**

** "Mind if I destroy you? Kotae wa kiitenai (I can't hear you)!"** Gun Form declared as he open fired on Scourge.

The two hedgehogs became blurs as multiple Zone Portals appeared, dropping hundred, if not thousands, of Shadow SWATBots and pitch-black flying machines armed with multiple weapons. Within seconds, the battle erupted in full force. The Sonics all began to use their normal attacks on the Shadow SWATBots before Castle Doran flew over them with a roar. Riding upon its head was Kiva along with a red dragon stuck in a windmill attached to the back of Castle Doran, making its wings longer and stronger. The towers of Castle Doran aimed at the flying machines and began to fire multiple lasers and fireballs at them. Kiva jumped into one fireball with the chained leg stuck out. The chains broke and reveal the silver was actually red bat wings hiding three jewels in them. Kiva blew right through one of the larger flying machines, blowing it up in the process. He landed and pulled out a clear whistle with a green head to it.

**-BASSHAA MAGNUM!-**

A statuette resembling Basshaa's real form shot out of Castle Doran's jaws. Kiva caught it in his right hand. It opened up into a gun and green chains triggered the transformation on his right arm and torso. He was clad in scaly green armor that covered his chest and the entirety of his right arm. His right forearm and shoulder had fins on them. Kivat's eyes turned emerald green along with Kiva's 'eyes.' He began to act like Gun Form in fighting moves and shooting anyone in his path, having perfect hit after perfect hit. Prime Sonic and Anti-Sonic collided with each other in a stand-still running attack. Neither one was willing to give in until Sonic's scream echoed in the area. Everyone turned to see Scourge blowing smoke out of Reaper's barrel while Sonic collapsed.

"No!" Sonic screamed as he slashed at Scourge and Anti-Sonic before grabbing Prime Sonic and jumped away, Gun Form running over while losing his Henshin.

"Damn it!" Underground Sonic growled, hearing it from Momotaros, as he saw the blood emerging from the wound in Prime Sonic's body, "This is bad…"

"I'll hold these two off," Den-O Sonic ordered, "Get the Prime us out of here and to a doctor!"

"But what about you?" Sonic asked as Hedgewolf Sonic picked him up.

"I'll be fine," Den-O Sonic replied.

With that, he took out his belt and snapped it on. He pulled out a red flip cell-phone instead of his Rider Pass. The phone had sixteen numbered buttons and an additional three at the top. He pushed the bottom four before pressing the Call Button.

**-MOMO URA KIN RYUU-** the device spoke before he pushed a button on the side **–CLIMAX FORM-**

**Cue – Double Action CLIMAX Form**

A rail of energy shot out of the device's bottom. The rail encircled Den-O Sonic as he changed to Sword Form. The phone went all around on the rails before connecting over the belt. His armor became bulkier on the torso and shoulders. Rail patterns appeared on the arms, legs, and torso, the torso taking on a red and silver version of his symbol. His Rod Form mask appeared on the right arm before going up the rail to the shoulder. His Axe Form mask appeared on his left arm and went up to the torso. His Gun Form then attached to his torso and flattened out. His Wing Form mask attached to the back, becoming more like wings folded in. His Sword Form mask glowed before peeling open, revealing an orange under casing. The red panels attached to the sides. The wings extended and his body ignited in flames for a few seconds.

**"It's Super Climax Time!"** Momotaros declared from the armor.

**"Yay!"** Ryutaros cheered as the legs jumped around.

**"We'll make them cry!"** Kintaros roared as the left arm pumped its fist.

**"But of course,"** Urataros agreed with a wave of the right arm.

**"These fools shall be prepared for their end,"** Sieg added as the wings fluttered a bit.

"Whoa…" Sonic awed before racing off after his Zone Doubles and their wounded Prime.

Super Climax Form charged at Scourge and Anti-Sonic, pulling out his Sword Form's blade. Scourge jumped over the attack and unleashed a volley of shots. Super Climax Form flew off and away from the shots. He barely evaded Anti-Sonic's spinning form. The trio glared and charged at each other.

* * *

"He's okay," Prime Rotor informed, earning relieved sighs from all the Sonics.

"…Where's our Sonic-kun?" Roll pondered as she looked around.

"Gang way!"

Sonic dashed by, stopping before the others. Everyone gasped in shock at who he was carrying. It was Den-O Sonic. His body was bloodied in various areas with his right arm completely blown off, the stub left cauterized. His torso was struck with deep gashes, caused by something that was on-par with a buzzsaw. Sand fell off Den-O Sonic and turned into the Sand Forms of the Imagin, each one sporting either a sand-made cast or a sand-made eye-patch.

"I need a doctor!" Sonic cried out.

"Wh…What happened?" Prime Sally gasped as two female Sonics in nurse outfits took Den-O Sonic off.

"It was when we saw this large explosion where we left him," Sonic explained, "I went back there to check on him…"

* * *

_"Den-O!" Sonic coughed through the smoke, trying to blow it away with his hand, "Den-O! Den-O, where are you?"_

_ **"Here! Over here!"**_

_ Sonic turned to the voice and made a small tornado, blowing away the smoke. His eyes widened at the sheer magnitude of scrapped robots, artillery, and flying machines. In the wreckage, he gasped. There, the Imagin were surrounding him._

_ "Oh…Oh man…" Sonic gasped as he saw how hurt Den-O Sonic was, "Hold on, buddy. We're gonna get you help."_

_ **"Careful. Careful, you Ao-yarō (Blue Jerk)!"** Momotaros snapped as Sonic picked Den-O Sonic up._

* * *

"We were able to fight off Scourge and Anti-Sonic, but at a terrible price," Prime Sally spoke, motioning to the coffin holding Den-O Sonic, "We lost a great hero today. Even when his Zone was destroyed, he continued to help others. We will not allow his sacrifice to be in vain."

"That's right," Prime Robotnik nodded through gritted teeth before turning to a large monitor that showed the No-Zone, "After a bit more thinking, I've found out just _what_ he's going to use…The Giant's Hand! An alien weapon of great power! My genius has located the weapon's position within the region known as the 'Neutral Zone' and we need a squadron of Sonics across the Cosmic Interstate to retrieve it! Go now! Quickly!"

With that, the Sonics all let out a battle cry. They quickly raced off to the nearest Entrance to the No-Zone. Prime Sonic, Kiva Sonic, and Sonic were in the lead. All of them were not mad. They were not furious either. No…all of them were livid and actually out for blood for what happened to Den-O Sonic. Kivat flew to his master and they quickly turned into Kiva as Sonic drew his sword. With the other Sonics, those that could change into new forms changed, knowing this would make them stronger and/or faster. As they went along the Cosmic Interstate, Prime Sonic skidded to a halt, making the other crash into him in their stops.

"What's wrong, Sonic the Hedgehog? Why the sudden stop?" Kiva asked.

"If you'd watch where we're going, you'd see for yourself!" Prime Sonic replied, motioning them to all the pathways that were before them.

"Now what? Do we beat feet this way…"

"Or thataway?"

"Maybe we should split up."

"Nah! That trick never works!"

"Might I see the map?" the other Caliburn asked, letting Prime Sonic hold out a map for him, "It appears we need to go on none of these roads."

"Does that mean we are upon the wrong part of the Cosmic Interstate?"

"No. Apparently, there is a hidden route just before us," the other Caliburn replied, "Knaves, approach it."

"Who are you calling a 'Knave?'" all the Sonic except for Prime Sonic snapped.

"Well, sometimes you've just gotta take a leap of faith," Prime Sonic noted as he walked off and onto thin air, his body losing all its color, literally, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

**"This is quite interesting,"** Kivat noted as everyone walked into the Neutral Zone.

* * *

"There it is! The Giant's Hand!" Prime Sonic exclaimed.

Everyone looked ahead of them and blinked. Floating before them was a large gauntlet. Embedded into it on the cuff, back, and the bending points of the fingers were 13 diamonds. Prime Sonic grabbed it, noting it was light that it looked.

"Do you think an actual giant wore it?" Sonic asked.

"Nah. Giants are _way_ bigger than this," Sir Sonic replied.

"Indeed," the two Sacred Sword Zone Doubles agreed.

"I wonder what it does," Prime Sonic pondered.

"You'll find out soon enough, blue boy…" a voice said before a blur hit Prime Sonic and took the Giant's Hand, "…The _Hard_ Way!"

"Incoming!" a police officer Sonic screamed as they began to dodge laser fire.

"Hey!"

"Who?" Prime Sonic pondered before he saw Scourge, Anti-Sonic, and a hoard of Shadow SWATBots, "_You_!"

"Ya got that right!" Scourge sneered as he whipped out Reaper.

"Get 'em!" Anti-Sonic ordered, "Make sure none of those lame-o's survives! That way, we'll be the only Sonics."

-Affirmative- the robots saluted before firing upon the hedgehogs.

**"In times like this, it's better to get a shot in as well,"** Kivat noted **–BASSHAA MAGNUM!-**

The Basshaa Statuette shot out and into Kiva's right arm. The chains appeared and shattered once more, turning Kiva into Kiva-Basshaa. The battle began once again. Hedgewolf Sonic howled before stretching his arms to slug any SWATBots in the face before tripling his arms in size and crushed them under the fists. Kiva-Basshaa and the Sonic with artillery open fired on the robots. Prime Sonic and Sonic gave chase to the two fleeing Evil Sonics. Scourge open fired and Sonic slashed through them, pumping as much Chaos Energy as he could into his swings.

"Sorry, but we're going back to home base, losers!" Anti-Sonic sneered.

"You two and it aren't going anywhere except down…" Prime Sonic began before kicking Anti-Sonic in the gut and then stomping on his back as Sonic tackled Scourge and pinned him, the Giant's Hand being sent away from them.

"…and out!" Sonic finished, putting Caliburn as Scourge's neck as his eyes glowed the strange emerald once more, "Now die!"

With that, he rose Caliburn and swung it down at Scourge. He stopped and the two jumped back as lasers tried to hit them. Sonic turned to them in annoyance before seeing that Scourge had gotten away, but not Anti-Sonic, who had fainted from the impact.

"You peasants! You dare interfere?" Sonic demanded, "Soul Surge: King's Power!"

* * *

_-At last! The Giant's Hand is mine!-_ Robo-Robotnik cackled _–Good work!-_

"Heh. More like 'bad' work. That pussy Anti-Prime Sonic got caught," Scourge snorted before giving a dark sneer as Robo-Robotnik pressed a hidden button below the now-black and metallic-blue Giant's Hand, "But I don't give a fuck!"

_-Indeed! Now, at the press of a single button, the Giant's Hand will unfold and encase me within the most powerful engine of destruction the universe has ever known!-_

As he gave his monologue, the Giant's Hand unfolded into a hand that Robo-Robotnik couldn't even go up to half the _thumb_. It engulfed the Roboticized madman while Scourge looked on with pure, unadulterated, maniacal glee as its ever-expanding shadow engulfed the area. The end result as a robot the size of the Empire State Building. It was covered in pitch-black and metallic-blue metal, giving off a dark glint in the light. Its helmet had two flat horns on the sides. Deep within it, Robo-Robotnik was literally _fused_ with the machine. Wire, cables, pipes, everything and anything that could let his torn-apart robotic body be fused with the machine was there.

_-HEDGEHOGS, BEWARE! NOW, INSIDE THE CONTROL CONSOLE, I COMMAND THE MIGHT OF _GIANT BORG_! AND TOGETHER, WE SHALL DESTROY ALL SONICS!-_

* * *

All the Sonics were currently berating themselves in their own ways the next day. The majority of these Sonics (roughly 994 of them) were banging their heads into the ground or a wall in the complex. The four children Sonics were all listening to Kiva Sonic as he played a sad tune on his violin. Prime Sonic was just sighing while pacing about. Sonic was choosing something Roll and Tails thought they'd never see; whittling on a small log. A warning siren went off and everyone turned to a monitor. On it was the Giant Borg, stomping towards them with a horde of Shadow SWATBots in various sizes behind him. They all gave a sweatdrop when they heard the robotic fatty giving a monologue as he stomped towards them, learning about the name of the robot.  
"We've failed, Sonic The Hedgehog! Robo-Robotnik snatched the Giant's Hand out from under our noses… And now he, his Shadow SWATBots, and his Giant Borg are wreaking havoc across the face of Mobius, crushing everything in their path! We've got to stop them!" the Prime Sally exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know, Princess… Like _how_?" Prime Sonic replied.

"This is all your fault!"

"No! It's yours!"

"No! Yours!"

"May I?" Roll offered as they saw the Sonics all arguing, Prime Sonic, Kiva Sonic, Sir Sonic, Arabian Nights Sonic, and Sonic being the only ones not entering it.

"Try," Prime Sally motioned.

"Why thank you. Yacker-chan, Burst Bustersword, if you please."

Yacker gave a salute and declared, **"BURST!"**

He quickly turned into a scarlet fire-shaped Wisp with three blue eyes. He went into the blade and changed in into a massive Bustersword. It seemed to resemble a Zanbatou, but with a blast on the back. Lining the back was a fire theme while the blade was in the colors of flames. The hilt and guard were shaped like Yacker's new form. Roll began to giggle like a little kid (AKA Ryutaros, Tails, or Basshaa) as she did a little twirl. She took careful aim at the ceiling the arguing hedgehogs were all under and fired. A burst of flames shot out and struck a bit of it, setting off the sprinkler system. Multiple exclamations of the water being cold or getting wet went off in the area. After a few minutes, they shut off and Roll bowed to Prime Sally.

"Oh, be quiet! This is nobody's fault! Pointing fingers at one another won't get us anywhere! Besides, we don't have enough fingers!" Prime Sally scolded.

_'…The jokes in the Prime Zone sure are old…'_ Roll thought with a sweatdrop as her Sonic and Tails snickered while Prime Sally motioned to the Kid Sonics.

"Why can't you guys act like our little friends did before? They're small, but they know that by working together, the _whole_ can be greater than the sum of its _parts_."

"She's right!" Prime Sonic agreed, "Divided we fall, but together…"

"You don't have to make a speech, Blue Guy!" A red Sonic grinned, "We understand!"

"We'll take Robo-Robotnik and his walkin' tin-can down at any cost!" a Sonic covered in fire declared.

"Yeah, but we all need to focus on the fatty," a stone-made Sonic noted, "What about the metal chumps he has with him?"

"I'll fight!" Roll volunteered.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hai. Sonic-tachi, the rest of us can deal with the SWATBots. You all just focus on Robo-Robotnik," Roll explained.

"Ah…I hope you can fare well then," Kiva Sonic noted, "Kivat."

**"Yosh!"** Kivat declared before Kiva Sonic held up a red and gold whistle, **"What? We're using _him_?"**

"Not much choice. We're going to need to go all out," Kiva Sonic replied before turning to look at Castle Doran, "Doran, they got the message, right?"

**"Yes we did,"** Garuru growled as he, Dogma, and Basshaa appeared from an orb of energy expelled from Doran's jaws.

**"We…fight."**

** "Yatta! We'll do great!"** Basshaa grinned.

"Very well then," Kiva Sonic nodded with a soft smile before Kivat took the whistle.

**-TATSULOT!-**

**"Pyuu-Pyuun~!"**

From Castle Doran, everyone saw a gold glow within the windows. The Doran belched before expelling a gold sphere of light. The light dispersed to reveal a tiny gold wyvern with a window on its back and blue eyes.

**"Tension Fortissimo~!"** the wyvern declared.

"Henshin!" Kiva Sonic declared as he changed into his armored form.

Tatsulot swooped down and broke the chains holding Kiva's shoulder armor. They then unfolded and became golden bat wings. The sky turned black as a red full moon rose in the air. The wings also released a swarm of golden bats. Tatsulot flew around Kiva and the Rider raised up his left arm, allowing the dragon to attach to it.

**-HENSHIN!-**

The golden bats returned quickly upon the wyvern's declaration. The bats first covered Kiva's legs in golden boots with silver feet that had blades on the back of the ankles, then his torso armor turned gold with a red chestplate resembling the unsealed state of his iron boot. He also gained golden gauntlets. Finally, the bats enveloped his helmet, turning his visor red with extra red fangs, trimmed in white with a golden crescent moon ornament resting on top where the bat head was. The mouthguard had also become pitch black. His shoulder armors were now spiked and Kivat's eyes were now a mixture of red, blue, green and purple. Finally, with a wave of his left arm, flames burst from his back and became a blood red cape.

"If we are to battle, then we battle with all our might combined!" Kiva-Emperor declared.

"Oi. Prime Ferret Face," Roll spoke.

"I am not ze 'Ferret Face!'" Prime Antoine snapped.

"Matte. Matte. I need you to hide with my little boy and his Prime self, m'kay?"

"Um…Oui?"

"Oh! Merci beaucoup, Antoine. Vous êtes un bon coyote," Roll giggled before giving him a quick hug, "Yacker-chan, ikuze!"

"H%#L!"

* * *

The fighters that were not a Sonic were doing well, especially when a cyan laser ripped through dozens of the Shadow SWATBots. Roll grinned as she swung her rapier and released another blast from it. Lancelot vanished and reappeared in multiple areas, each releasing a blast of red energy from his body that tore apart any near him. Gawain was unleashing his Gail Meteor as Percival was melting them away with her fire. Sonia blasted all of the robots in her path as Manic's drums sent the robots into deep chasms that quickly closed on them. Basshaa, Garuru, and Dogma were all in their true forms and having a field day with the Shadow SWATBots. Basshaa hoped into a tree and fired a series of rapid-fire, pressurized water bullets at the robots, piercing their armor and blowing them up. Garuru was using his speed and his claws to tear them all to shreds. Dogma gave a slowly laugh as he slugged apart the SWATBots, stomped on them, or banged them together. With the Sonics, they were just approaching the Giant Borg, Hulk Sonic carrying Hedgewolf Sonic on his back due to the swap in strengths he had during the day and night.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" a Robin Hood Sonic exclaimed.

"He's big, alright!" a Batman Sonic agreed, "But in my universe, I fought others who were even bigger and defeated them! Just as we shall defeat Robo-Robotnik and his Giant Borg!"

"Let's go," Kiva-Emperor ordered before performing a high jump that ended with a side-kick to the robot's face as the other Sonic attacked.

_-Spare me the false bravado, you red-white-and-blue buffoon. While I control the power of Giant Borg, you are all less than _nothing_!-_

With that, Giant Borg began to swat them away. He grabbed a handful of Sonics and slammed them into the ground. He then rose a foot above them.

_-Farewell, my miniature enemies! It was fun, but the outcome was never in doubt!-_

"No!" Prime Sonic screamed as the foot stomped down before he could make an order.

"Master!" Shahra cried out, Arabian Nights Sonic being one of the hedgehogs that was just stomped upon.

_-This world will be mine!-_

"Damn!" Batman Sonic growled as he slammed a fist into one of the destroyed trees.

"…Hm?"

"Sir Sonic, what's wrong?" Prime Sonic asked.

"I feel something…Something powerful," Sir Sonic replied.

**"Whooaahhhhh!"**

The area began to rumble as a dark, yet powerful light began to emerge from beneath the foot. What had happened next startled everyone; Giant Borg had been thrown ten miles away. Standing in the center of the foot's impression in the land was a Sonic. His body was a deep violet with his gloves and shoes the same colors while being fused with his body. Gold rings adorned his ankles and wrists while his quills went down like Knuckles's dreadlocks. His eyes and mouth were gone, replaced by a glow coming from the blank eyes, both filled with unspeakable rage, hatred, and sadness. Two white bars came from his eyes and went down to the back of his head spines.

**"We have to stop him… Shahra,"** the hedgehog grunted as he opened his right hand, revealing Shahra's ring had been fused into it, **"So, please lend me your power!"**

"Darkspine Sonic!" Shahra gasped.

"We're going to have to take it up a level, it seems," Sonic noted, the glow in his eyes returning once more, "Soul Unite: Excalibur Transformation."

With the others, the Sacred Swords began to glow a soft light. The three Knights regrouped and looked at the weapons. They nodded before throwing them into the air. They turned into a gold and silver light before shooting off and hitting Sir Sonic. In a flash of light, two Excalibur Sonics had taken their place.

"I hope you guys can hold them off," Prime Sonic noted, "I have some Chaos Emeralds nearby. We just need a few sets of fifty rings. Everyone who can, follow me! The rest of you, keep Giant Borg at bay!"

_-Insolent fools! It matters not what you do! For I will rule Existence! And this world will be…_mine_!-_

**"What did you say? You don't have anything! I would never wish for such a world!"** Darkspine Sonic roared as Prime Sonic ran off with Underground Sonic following alongside many other Sonics.

Hedgewolf Sonic roared before shooting his left arm out at Giant Borg. The arm instantly grew to the size of an airplane and collided with the fist Giant Borg had thrown at them. Kiva-Emperor glowed before transforming into a gold and scarlet dragonic bat the size of a stallion. Its red head had three emerald orbs on it while silver adorned its wingtips and claws. The creature roared before taking flight at Giant Borg, King Excalibur Sonic and Excalibur Sonic following him.

**"Speed Break!"** Darkspine roared, becoming a blur even to time itself.

The violet hedgehog slammed a fist into the Giant Borg's face, cracking the visor a bit. The two gold knights began to unleash a relentless assault of slashes as Kiva-Flight fired gold beams from his jaws. Hulk Sonic roared as he picked up a boulder and threw it at the Giant Borg. Batman Sonic fired a barrage of weapons he had in his utility belt as other Sonics ran all over the robot.

_-Mwahaha! Do you fools think you are a match for me now?-_ Robo-Robotnik cackled as he grabbed Hedgewolf Sonic's arm and began to use it on the others before he created a massive sphere of energy above his head _–Now die! It will take a miracle for you to avoid this attack!-_

**"Speed Break!"**

Darkspine Sonic collided with the sphere and began to try and push it back. With a roar, he unleashed various kicks before a final was given. With it, the sphere was sent right back at Giant Borg.

**"Ha! Consider that our introduction!"** Darkspine Sonic roared before hundreds of golden blurs rammed into the Giant Borg with the sphere, knocking the mecha over.

"Hey guys! The Super Sonic cavalry has just arrived!" Prime Sonic, now gold, grinned as the hundreds of gold blurs revealed themselves to be gold Sonics.

"Master! On the chest!" Shahra cried out.

The Sonics turned to the rising Giant Borg. There, they saw a swollen area. The Sonics charged and unleashed a barrage of attacks on the swollen point. Super Underground Sonic played a rift on his guitar and a gold laser roared out of it as Kiva-Flight fired his laser. Giant Borg cried out at the attacks when Darkspine Sonic appeared before it with the two gold knights. The knights unleashed a deadly assault of slashes on the swollen area while Darkspine released a barrage of punches and kicks. Energy flared into his hands before he slammed them both into the swollen point. Pieces of Giant Borg started to release steam and oil.

_-Khhh! How can you… Have this much power…?-_

"Now! While he's off-balance!" Prime Super Sonic declared, "Let's finish him with everything we've got!"

With that, all of the Sonics unleashed a spin attack except for three. Castle Doran flew up and Kiva-Flight landed on its head, infusing the Doran with his energy. Doran roared before firing a massive gold beam from its jaws. The two Excalibur Sonics flew right at Giant Borg, unleashing the golden seals in the air while turning into a massive golden sphere of energy. The sphere ripped right through Giant Borg as everyone attacks hit at the same time.

_-Gwaahhhhhh!-_ Giant Borg screamed before exploding in a massive fireball.

**"That's it for your idle gossip, Robo-Robotnik. Your story… is finished,"** Darkspine Sonic stated before everyone changed back into hedgehogs (minus Hedgewolf Sonic).

"Uh oh. Seems the others are in trouble," Underground Sonic noted as he saw the non-Sonics in their fighting before nearly all of them collapsed, "Ugh…"

"So…tired…" Arabian Nights Sonic groaned.

"Roll… Tails…" Sonic grunted, struggling to get back up.

**Cue – CLIMAX JUMP THE FINAL AAA DEN-O FORM**

A melody began to go off in the air before a train whistle echoed. Tracks appeared in the sky before a massive train raced across them. The engine at the front resembled a black and green bull before it flipped, the front becoming a gold drill. The one behind it resembled a condor made of black and gold before its back changed into a pair of bladed propellers. Behind that was a silver and purple engine that opened up into a purple dragon head and a long neck. Behind that was a gold and silver engine with a gold 'mask' on the front that resembled Axe Form's face. A blade emerged from the top as six red axes appeared on the sides. Behind it was a blue and silver engine with the back transforming into a blue robot turtle. Connected to that was a red and silver engine and four carts behind it with a purple and silver caboose at the back. The carts opened up revealing a series of cannons, a dog head, a monkey with spheres in its hands, and a bird. The caboose opened up to reveal a purple dragon tail. Roll slashed down a SWATBots, her sword in the Burst Bustersword Mode, and grinned.

"Sugei! Sugei! It's the DenLiner and ZeroLiner connected!" Roll exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Inside of the drill engine, Den-O Sword Form drove in the Machine DenBird. The cycle was attached to the train on a standstill track. Before him was a screen showing the path before the train.

**"I don't care how you do it, just blow them to bits!"** Sword Form declared.

_"Isn't that going overboard?"_

**"Hell no! Ore wa saisho kara saigo made kuraimakkusu da ze (From start to finish, I am at a Climax)!"** Sword Form argued.

The tracks disappeared behind the train as more were made before it. The tracks encircled the area with the Shadow SWATBots in it and before to fire multiple lasers from the dog head, the cannons, the turtle's flippers, and the dragon's mouth. The bird took off and began to go right through the SWATBots as the monkey threw its bombs at them, refilling with each second passing. The two black engines separated and charged on the ground, tracking forming before them as they drilled and sliced apart any SWATBots in their path before grabbing the ones in the area of destruction and dropped them off with the Sonics. Once the last of the SWATBots were destroyed, the trains reset themselves and connected once more. The train whistle blew and the vehicle went off in the sky.

"Heh. Even dead, he still helped us out in the end," Prime Sonic smiled softly before it began to rain pieces and parts of the Giant Borg, "That's the end of Giant Borg!"

"But what about Robo-Robotnik?" Prime Sally pondered before everyone heard a yelp of pain in the sky before Robo-Robotnik's head struck Garuru, in his hedgehog body, on the head.

"Ite! Oi! You damn Sonic! The moment I die, I'm gunning for your ass up there!"

_-This… does not… compute!-_ Robo-Robotnik's head declared as it slowly shut down.

"Alas, poor Robo… Guess the big guy finally lost his head!" Prime Sonic cracked, earning snickers and laughs from many of the Sonics.

"Bad joke," Sonic and Roll muttered.

_-I'll take that…-_ a Sonic in a leather jacket with the right side of his body completely Roboticized stated as he took the head and went off _–And I _won't_ be back! Hasta la vista, Hedgehog!-_

"Incredible! Upon 'destruction,' Giant Borg has broken down into interlocking parts, like a jigsaw puzzle! And they're mine! All mine!" Prime Robotnik cackled…until he was surrounded by Sonics, an annoyed Prime Sally, and a ticked-off Roll.

"You were saying?" Prime Sonic asked with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"Curses! Foiled again! And again! And again!" Prime Robotnik growled before running off.

"See ya later, Baldy McNosehair!" Arabian Nights Sonic laughed, causing many of the other Sonics to collapse, laughing.

"We can't leave these parts lying around… Who knows if they could be reconnected to reform Giant Borg?" Prime Sally pondered with worry.

"I've got a great idea!" Prime Sonic grinned.

* * *

"With its interlocking parts scattered to the four corners of creation, I don't think we'll be hearing from Giant Borg anytime soon!" Prime Sonic grinned.

"Why am I wearing this?" Roll asked, pointing at the pink and black bikini she was wearing while holding up a sign that read 'Souvenirs of the Great Battle. "Own a piece of the 'bot."''

"Because guys just love seeing girls in bikinis," Prime Sally replied, wearing a blue bikini under her jacket with the same sign Roll had, before pointing at Sonic, who was out cold and foaming at the mouth, a trail of blood emerging from his left nostril, "See?"

"But it's so embarrassing…" Roll whimpered, "And tight. How can girls wear such tight, revealing things? I like one piece bathing suits. Not these…strings."

"But don't you like seeing your Sonic like that?"

"A-Ano…" Roll stammered before her tail wrapped around her waist, trying to keep her as modest as she could in the bikini, as Prime Sally giggled before turning to Prime Sonic.

"Are you sure the pieces will be safe with them?"

"Hey, if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?" Prime Sonic asked as he pulled Prime Sally close to him.

* * *

"That's nearly all the pieces," Prime Sally noted as Kiva Sonic took one of the last pieces, those staying in Castle Doran currently packing up inside of it except for Sonic, Roll, Tails, and the casket holding Den-O Sonic, six pieces of Giant Borg each having a strange resemblance to Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Sieg, and Deneb in his hand over his heart.

"Here," Prime Sonic offered, handing Sonic and Roll the last two pieces.

"Arigatou, Prime Sonic-kun," Roll smiled with a bow.

"Make sure he's buried in a place he'd love," Prime Sonic ordered.

"We will," Sonic nodded before shaking Prime Sonic's hand, "Thanks."

"For what?" Prime Sonic asked.

"I think this helped me confirm something back in my Zone," Sonic replied, "I'm just thanking you for helping me realize it."

"Oh. Then…no prob?"

"Next time we meet?" Sonic asked as he held up a fist.

"You got that right," Prime Sonic grinned as he banged his fist with Sonic, "Next time, Sonic the Hedgehog; we'll see who's fastest!"

"You got that right, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic grinned.

"Sonic-kun, we could use some help!" Roll called as she and Tails tried to lift the casket.

"Let…me," Dogma grunted as he lifted Den-O Sonic's casket up and walked off to Castle Doran.

* * *

"Sugei…" Roll whispered.

"Well, it was simple actually. Stone carving just started to become a hobby of mine in the early 1700s," Nimue explained as she placed the decorated, train and clock-themed tombstone on the grave, surrounded by flowers and beneath a Sakura that Roll had found and brought a few months ago, "'Kamen Rider Den-O. A hedgehog that went beyond the call of duty to save the lives of trillions. May his soul rest in peace.'"

"Ano…Did you…?"

"Yes. I've made the tombstones for all the past Sonics, even my own husband's tombstone," Nimue replied, smiling sadly a bit.

"…You really loved him, hai?"

"Yes…" Nimue sniffled as Roll gently hugged her, "Gods, I miss him!"

"You're not the only one who misses those times, Nimue-chan," Roll spoke as she let tears fall from her eyes, "Demo…I wouldn't have met so many wonderful nakama."

"Yes…That's true, Roll," Nimue nodded.

"Aunt Amy, Momma!"

"Over here, Tails-kun!" Roll called before Tails flew over with Sonia running up with some roses in various colors.

"We found some roses for the grave," Sonic spoke as he held them up.

"That's good to hear," Nimue spoke with a gentle smile as Sonic placed them gently on the grave, "…Come now. I think something to eat will help for at least a little time."

The others nodded before they walked off after her. Once no one was there, sand seeped out from various places and recollected into the solid forms of the Taros, Sieg, and Deneb. They looked at the grave. The Imagin looked at one another before nodding. Momotaros pulled out a blue sword with a smaller blade near the end, making it resemble a hook. He gently placed it beside the grave. Deneb took out a star-shaped Deneb Candy lollipop and put it on the grave beside a cup of tea Sieg had made. Urataros took out a small banjo and put it before the tombstone as Kintaros placed a bottle of sake beside the lollipop and tea, popping the cork to let some of it spill onto the tombstone before drinking some and re-corking it. He put it back on the tombstone before Ryutaros went last. Tears continued to fall from his eyes before taking out a paper. It was a crayon-made drawing of the Imagin, Den-O Sonic, a silver hedgehog with gold eyes, a version of that Lancelot wearing a suit while his crimson eyes were revealed to all, a bunny Mobian girl with a strange creature in her hands, a version of Nimue in her Amy Persona, but wearing a light-yellow version of her outfit, a version of Tails wearing a beret, a version of Knuckles in a brown business suit, another version of Lancelot with blue highlights instead of red and slit, yellow-green eyes instead of crimson ones in a white business suit with a conductor's hat on his head, and a version of Roll in a pink dress holding a yellow baby hedgehog and a blue baby hedgefox. It had all of them together as if in a group picture with DenLiner and ZeroLiner in the background with the words 'Our Family' above it all. He gently laid it before the grave, smoothing it out with tears staining it. He then pulled out a picture of them all in real life, standing outside a corner coffee shop/library, Den-O Sonic having an arm around the other Roll's waist in the middle with the Imagin-minus Sieg and Deneb-in their incomplete sand forms. The picture was framed and was put gently on the top of the tombstone, the picture being moved to right beside it. One by one, they soon left with Deneb and Ryutaros having to be dragged away by Momotaros and Kintaros because they couldn't stop crying. A gentle wind blew as Den-O Sonic, albeit transparent, appeared on the tombstone. He gave a small nod to the moving Imagin before vanishing, the gifts all vanishing with him.

* * *

**Me: Yikes. I did not know I had it in me to write this kinda chapter. Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: **

**Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**


	8. Antoine!

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is more of an semi-altered adaptation of 'The Odd Couple and Ro-Becca' from SatAM. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it.**

* * *

"I'm not surprised you're here again," Knuckles noted as he walked up to the grave, freshly cleaned with burning incest before it in a stone slab on two stone blocks.

"Hm?" Roll pondered as she opened her eyes from her prayer to look at the echidna, wearing a pink and black jacket with snow gently falling about, "Ano…The person in this grave was a sugei hedgehog. He saved so many lives in his sacrifice and his spirit even appeared at the end to save us in the Prime Zone. I just can't help but come here."

"I see…Still, this place is strange. Around us is a powerful blizzard, yet this area is untouched by it. Did Lady Nimue bless this land?"

"Iie, Knuckles-sempai, not to my knowledge. Still…if she did, then it was a kageki nice thing for her to do so," Roll replied.

She went back to her prayer. It was normal for everyone that knew of the grave, which was only a few members of the Freedom Fighters, to see Roll there at least once every few weeks to clean the grave and give a prayer. No one was sure if it was because this grave was for a person Roll was a big fan of, if she did it out of kindness, if it was because she truly loved the hedgehog, a combination of the three, or something else. After a few minutes, the area rumbled a bit.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"It sounded like one of Dulcy-chan's landings again," Roll replied, "Dulcy-chan has to learn to land correctly. Maybe I should ask Tails-kun to fly with her sometime."

"We best see to the damage," Knuckles noted, "Come, Apprentice Knight."

"Hai, Knuckles-sempai~!" Roll called before going back to her praying, "Just as soon as I am done praying to Den-O-tachi."

"Damn it, Roll!" Knuckles snapped before flinching under the cold glare that Roll was shooting at him.

"Sempai no baka!" Roll snapped.

"Not the face or the nuts!" Knuckles pleaded/screamed in pure terror.

In the end, it was both places that received the pain.

* * *

**_ "Quack-sensei, Sonic-sensei, is he going to be okay?"_**_ Deneb asked, earning a sad sigh of regret from an older duck with a small gray beard forming on his beak with his yellow feathers paling a bit from age while he wore a doctor's outfit along with the Sonic in a doctor's outfit._

_ "I…I'm sorry. I did everything I could," Dr. Quack admitted, shaking his head, before Dr. Sonic turned to the beings of sand._

_ "If…If you have any last words to him, then hurry. He only has roughly ten, maybe twenty, minutes left."_

_ Slowly, the six Imagin looked at one another, four of them seeing that Deneb and Ryutaros were on the verge of tears. The six slowly went into the room and gasped. Den-O Sonic was connected to various machines, the monitor nearby giving out slow beeps. The Imagin gathered around the bed as Den-O Sonic slowly looked up at them._

_ **"K…Kid…"** Momotaros choked out._

_ "Minna…"_

_ **"Don't talk, Sonic,"** Urataros begged gently, **"Save your strength."**_

**_ "T-Tou-chan…"_**_ Ryutaros sniffled._

_ "Hey now…D-Don't cry…" Den-O Sonic soothed, managing to move his only limb to gently pat Ryutaros._

_ **"B-But you…you're…"**_

_ "Hai…Guess it is just my bad luck…like the time I got my bike stuck in a tree..."_

_ **"No. You fought with all your might and made them cry at the end,"** Kintaros stifled a sob, **"You were a man among the men."**_

_ **"Indeed. One worthy to be a king,"** Sieg agreed._

_ **"Sonic-san…"** Deneb sniffled before turning away and cried softly._

_ "Heh-heh…Deneb-kun, you silly. What would…Silver think…if he saw you…right now?" Den-O Sonic asked._

_ **"He'd hit me!"** Deneb cried, **"Silver-kun~! Oh, Sonic-san, don't die!"**_

_ "Can't be…helped, Deneb-kun…" Den-O Sonic whispered, "All our lives…eventually…end… Just as…all stories…must end."_

_ **"You bastard! How could you…How can you do this? Why do we get to live and you have to die?"** Momotaros roared._

_ "Fate's…a bitch, Momo…taros. You know…that…"_

_ **"Tou-chan…"**_

_ "Ryutaros…I love you…so much, my…little son," Den-O Sonic smiled softly, "You always…kept happy…except when…Sieg…came and…fraternized with…your Kaa-chan…"_

_ "Den-O…" a voice said before the Taros turned to see a figure walk in, "I…I'm sorry."_

_ "What…for? I did…what I…knew was…right…"_

_ "B-But you…" ? sniffled._

_ "Hey now…No crying…" Den-O Sonic smiled softly before looking over at a briefcase, "…Take…Take that briefcase…and…open it…"_

_ ?'s eyes widened as he looked at it. He slowly walked over and put it on its side. He gently opened it and gasped. Held within the case were Den-O Sonic's belt, phone, and his pass. With them was a key to Den-O Sonic's motorcycle._

_ **"Ah! Baka! You can't be serious!" **Momotaros exclaimed._

_ "I…am…Momo…taros," Den-O Sonic replied, "You…Take the belt…and pass. They're…yours now. As of now…I trust you with…my lost Zone's…dreams…"_

_ "Den-O…" ? sniffled as tears welled up in his eyes._

_ "Minna...T-Take care…of each…other…" Den-O Sonic let out as his eyes started to fade, "Roll-hime…I'm coming to you and…the others, my beautiful…wife…"_

_ With that, his head slumped as his body went limp. The only sounds in the room were of the machines letting out the noise of Den-O Sonic's vitals flat-lining and the sobs of the Imagin. ? gently reached over and slid his eyes close, the smile on his lifeless face never fading. A Sonic in wizard robes slowly entered._

_ "I…I am here to freeze the body…" Wizard Sonic spoke, "So that…It will not decay."_

_ **"Th-Thank you…"** Deneb sobbed as Kintaros blew into a tissue, making it sound like a blow horn._

**_ "It…It was his wish…"_**_ Kintaros choked out before turning to ?, **"If Sonic saw you fit to be Den-O, than I will agree to it. That…That Scourge…He must cry!"**_

**_ "You got that right!"_**_ Momotaros snarled as Wizard Sonic casted a spell upon the lifeless body, **"That bastard will feel our Hissatsu-Waza!"**_

**_ "Tou-chan…!"_**_ Ryutaros sobbed at the late Den-O Sonic's bedside._

_ "E-Everyone…You said you…you needed a contract, right?"_

_ **"Yes. If we do not find someone to form a contract with within the next few minutes, we shall turn into sand and our existence will end,"** Urataros explained._

_ "Then…I'll do it."_

_ **"Eh?"** Kintaros pondered._

_ "I'll make contracts with all of you," ? explained, "Den-O had a reason for giving me these things. I think he wants you all to live. Deneb, I also…Deneb, I wish that we can find a Silver just like the one you lost."_

_ **"R-Really?"** Deneb asked._

_ **"Oi! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Odebu!"** Momotaros snapped._

_ **"Very well, little Prince,"** Sieg replied, **"Your wish is our command."**_

_ **"?-kun…Th-thank you…"** Deneb sniffled._

_ With that, the six Imagin turned into spheres of energy that shot into the figure. Six piles of sand fell off ?'s clothes, reforming into Sieg, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Deneb. Ryutaros just went back to sobbing at the bedside, the figure gently rubbing his back._

* * *

** "Umaiii~! It's snowing!"** Ryutaros laughed as he began to make snow angels outside DenLiner and ZeroLiner, hidden within the Great Forest and away from Knothole.

**"Oi! Hanatare Kozo! Get back in here!"** Momotaros roared as he tried to grab Ryutaros…only to hit the snow face-first as Ryutaros rolled out of the way, laughing.

**"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!"** Ryutaros taunted, complete with slapping his rear.

**"You need a spanking! A big-ass spanking!"** Momotaros roared as he chased after Ryutaros around a tree, unaware that the Dragon Imagin had sat down at a side after the fifth lap.

**"Nee…Momotaros is boring,"** Ryutaros frowned before taking out some crayons and began to draw on the tree.

**"He's nearly back to his old self, isn't he?"** Urataros noted as he looked outside a window, sitting down at a diner seat while playing with a toy fishing set.

**"Hai! His tears have nearly stopped crying!"** Kintaros agreed before falling asleep.

**"Lunch is ready!"** Deneb called outside, wearing a pink apron.

**"Odebu Kisama! Don't go wearing pink! Pink is not a man's color!"** Momotaros snapped as he did a leaping tackle, pulling Deneb into a fight cloud.

**"Yay! A fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"** Ryutaros cheered before something caught his eye, **"Yay! Nii-chan's here!"**

**"Eh? The gaki?"** Momotaros pondered as he dropped the pummeled Deneb, letting the Imagin try and pull out the pink apron Momotaros had managed to get down his throat nearly all the way.

* * *

**"Why are we doing this?"** Sword Form snapped as he cut down the fifth tree in an hour.

_"Because I don't like the idea of Antoine and Caliburn staying under one roof,"_ the one connected to the Imagin replied, _"Especially since Caliburn and Antoine seem to detest one-another for some reason."_

**"Zzzz…"** Kintaros snored as he pushed over a tree.

**"Now, now, Sempai. It seems to be a noble idea,"** Urataros noted as Sieg shrunk down the logs, Deneb keeping an umbrella over the Swan Imagin.

**"Make sure none of this snow falls upon my beauty,"** Sieg ordered.

**"Hai!"** Deneb smiled, **"Oh! Will you be staying for lunch?"**

_"Gomen, Deneb-kun, but I have a prior engagement."_

**"Aw…"** Ryutaros whined as he shot down another tree, **"Nii-chan's boring…"**

_"Don't make me get your Kaa-chan on you."_

**"Ahh! I-Iie, Nii-chan! Gomen nassai!"** Ryutaros yelped.

**"Heh. I like you, gaki. You're the perfect guy for grounding the Kozo!"** Sword Form laughed as he swiped his pass.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

* * *

"Momma, are you sure we couldn't let Sonic stay here?" Tails asked as Roll placed a plate of Chili-Dogs on the table, surrounded and sitting on rice and a moat of curry.

"Hai. We don't have much room," Roll replied with a sad sigh, "We have to expand the place…Mendosuke…"

"H%#24?"

"I'm not doing that," Roll snorted, "That's a job for girls who like Hentai or those who really need it."

"What did he suggest?" Tails asked.

"…I'll tell you when you're older."

"But…"

"_When_ you are _older_," Roll repeated with an even glare.

"Y-Yes, Momma…" Tails gulped.

"That's my Tails-kun," Roll smiled softly as she hugged him, "Now eat up. Maya-chan asked me to watch Susie-chan for tonight. She's going out with some others for an assignment."

"S-Susie's coming here?" Tails asked with a blush.

"Hai," Roll grinned playfully, "Susie-chan even said she couldn't wait to see you again."

Tails's namesakes covered his face, letting the white fuzz turn a deep shade of scarlet. Susie was a Mobian cat that they had managed to free along with her mother. What really got him was that Susie had two tails just like he did, yet couldn't fly about like him. Roll just giggled at the adorable sight as she and Yacker ate. Maya and Susie were Mobian cats with the softest shade of periwinkle for fur and white muzzles. They lived next door to the trio and Maya would sometimes ask Roll to look after Susie. Of course, Roll could never say 'no' to anyone she could call a friend. Susie would normally spend her time with Tails, the two talking or playing. She couldn't help but grin at how Susie always said she wanted to be a conductor for a train and had even been drawing various trains. She had to admit, the designs were good, nearly as advanced as the ones Tails drew for his plane ideas. If Ryutaros were there, he'd probably be thrilled to learn about learning from the kitten.

* * *

Antoine was muttering curses and threats at the hedgehog underneath his breath in French. He was currently cleaning the mud footprints Sonic had left when he had entered earlier. If there was one thing Antoine hated more than anything else, it was filth in his house.

"Know what your problem is, Ferret Face? You've gotta learn to kick back," Sonic grinned as he rested on the couch, his snow-covered feet on it as well.

"What? What are your shoes doing?" Antoine snapped.

"Say what?"

"Get them off! Get them off now!" Antoine snapped as he pulled the shoes off.

"Ah! My sneaks, man!" Sonic yelped as Antoine threw them out the door.

Sonic quickly sped out of the building and into the blizzard outside. He quickly caught the shoes and dashed back in. Unaware to him, the Imagin were dragging the sled with tiny logs to where Sonic's hut had last been before Dulcy's crash landing splintered it. Together, Antoine and Sonic pushed the door shut.

"Understand one thing…" Sonic began before pointing Caliburn at the coyote's neck, "_Don't_ ever mess with _my sneakers _ever again. Got it?"

_'Honestly…'_ Caliburn thought with a sigh before Antoine let out a girlish, ear-piercing scream at the large amount of snow that had gotten into his house before fainting right into the pile, "…I will try to find a bag to put hot water in…"

* * *

**"Oi! Right there, Bird-Yarō!"** Momotaros snapped as he pointed at a spot, a rope tied onto his head.

**"Hmph! A Prince should not have to work like a common peon such as yourself!"** Sieg snorted before sauntering off to the DenLiner and ZeroLiner.

**"Oi! Who are you calling a peon?"** Momotaros snapped before asking a question that made everyone facefault, **"…What's a peon?"**

** "It means 'servant,' Sempai,"** Urataros explained.

**"What? You're the peon here, Tori-Yarō!"** Momotaros screamed as he threw his hammer at the Swan Imagin's retreating form, missing him by a mile, **"Kuso! Oi! Kuma-Yarō! Don't go sleeping now!"**

** "Zzz…"** Kintaros replied as he sawed a log, both physically and metaphorically.

* * *

"Zzz…" Antoine snored as he mumbled something, a hot water bottle on his head as he rested on the couch, before a crashing sound got him awake, "Huh?"

"Oh! Sorry about that, Ant!" Sonic apologized when an onion bopped the coyote on the head, "Toss me the ol' onion, Ant. Can't make Chili-Dogs without onions."

"Chilly's Doggies? What are you doing?"

"Cooking us some dinner. You ain't lived till you had one o' my dogs!" Sonic grinned.

He opened up a can of chili and tried to dump it onto a pan he had. He gave it a few shakes to make it fall, but nothing happened. In a final act of annoyance, he spanked the bottom of the can and the chili shot out. It bounced off the wall, hit a lamp, and then hit Antoine in the face.

"Yo, Ant!" Sonic chuckled.

"Ooh…! Sonic, I…!" Antoine began before he settled on crying.

"Chill, roomie. You can have another helping," Sonic comforted, unaware that wasn't what Antoine was crying about.

"I do enjoy this…" Caliburn smiled from the other side of the room.

"Another…?" Antoine exasperated before fainting once more.

* * *

**"You bastards! This is the wrong thing! We were supposed to make a house! A _house_!"** Momotaros screamed as he pointed a shaking finger at the pudding stand they had made.

**"Gomen. But at least he can have yummy pudding, hai?"** Deneb pondered.

**"…Odebu-Yarō!"** Momotaros screamed as he chased the green Imagin all around, waving a red version of the sword he had left at Den-O Sonic's grave above his head.

**"Aaaahhh! Tatsukete!"** Deneb screamed as he and Momotaros ran around a tree.

**"Yay! Let's build more!"** Ryutaros cheered as he went off to get the hammer.

* * *

**"How did we end up with a Trojan Horse?"** Momotaros demanded after a few minutes, jabbing a quaking finger at the Trojan Horse they had just built.

**"Gomen. It seems you were looking at the instructions sideways, Sempai,"** Urataros apologized.

**"…Kame-Yarō!"** Momotaros snapped as he chased Urataros around a tree.

**"Again! Again! I wanna ride Horsey-Chan!"** Ryutaros cheered as he climbed up the horse and began to jump up and down on it, **"Whee~! Go, Horsey-Chan, go!"**

* * *

** "…A _dojo_? Who the Naraku lives in a damn Dojo?"** Momotaros demanded after ten minutes went by, jabbing a thumb at the bear-shaped Dojo.

**"Zzz…"**

** "Oi! Wake up, you Kuma-Yarō!"** Momotaros screeched as he tried to strangle the Bear Imagin.

**"But, Sempai, it is winter."**

** "Kuma-Chan hibernating is boring,"** Ryutaros stated.

* * *

Antoine awoke to the sounds of Chili-Dogs being eaten messily. He removed the large hot water bag from his face and head. He got up on his bed to see that his entire kitchen was a pigsty.

"Ooh-hoo…Vhat now?" Antoine whimpered before seeing Sonic and Caliburn at the kitchen table, the hedgehog slurping up Chili-Dogs with a near-roof-high stack of plates near him with a simple bowl of salad before Caliburn, Sonic's free hand putting the leafy-greens into the sword's mouth.

"Yo, Ant!" Sonic grinned as he saw Antoine had gotten up and held up a Chili-Dog, "Saved ya a dog!"

"Ah!" Antoine whimpered.

"You gonna munch this or _what_? …Goin'…Goin'…" Sonic asked before eating the Chili-Dog in one gulp, "Outta here!"

"Ah!" Antoine fumed as he began to pull on various parts of his clothing and upper body.

"Chill, roomy…" Sonic began.

Antoine screamed before dashing off to his closet. He opened it and began to blabber about like a crazed lunatic. Caliburn and Sonic looked at each other before looking at the spectacle that was Antoine going crazy.

"Ooh…Sonic Hedgehog! La-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la! Ah-hahaha! Si vou Chili-Dog!" Antoine screamed/ranted before dashing into the closet, closing the door, and the closet began to jump around, "Chili-Dog! Chili-Dog! Chilly-Chilly-Chilly…!"

"Man…I had no clue that ol' Ferret Face wanted a Chili-Dog _that_ bad…" Sonic frowned a bit, feeling a bit of regret for causing this.

_'That's it! Suffer…Suffer, you and your cold hands!'_ Caliburn thought maliciously.

* * *

**"…This is a goddamned stage!"** Momotaros screamed as he began to stab a tree while pointing at the stage they had just made.

**"Yay! Party time!"** Ryutaros cheered as he jumped onto the stage and began to perform a hip-hop dance.

**"Hanatare Kozō!" **Momotaros roared, **"You planned this!"**

** "Uh oh…"**

** "I'll show you 'Uh-Oh!' Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros roared as he jumped onto the stage and began to chase after the laughing and dancing Dragon Imagin.

**"Enough! I shall now design it!"** Sieg declared as he began to draw out blueprints.

* * *

Night had soon fallen in Knothole. No one had gone outside due to the snowstorm and chalked up the shouting and screaming they heard as just the snowstorm playing tricks on them. Antoine snored in his large bed, wearing footy-pajamas designed to resemble his normal outfit. Over his eyes was a black, cotton blindfold. Nearby, Sonic slept on the couch while Caliburn had taken residence in the umbrella holder near the door.

"Zzz…Oh, how I no like Sonic Hedgehog…Zzz…I like him to go away and never come back to me…Zzz…I make him live on Chili-Dog Mountain forever…Zzz…Oh, he mess up my house so bad…Zzz…"

"I'll get you Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic suddenly declared in his sleep before racing off and grabbing Caliburn.

"Ah!" Caliburn screamed at the rude awakening, "Sonic, what is…? …You're _sleep-fighting_?"

"Ah! Vhat is he doing?" Antoine screamed as he pulled his blindfold off, having been rudely awoken from his sleep.

"Yo, Ro-butt-nik! You're goin' down, down, _down_!" Sonic declared in his sleep as he raced all over, kicking and slicing various things.

Antoine started to laugh at first before it developed into an insane cackle, "Well…If you can't beat on them…Then you must to join them, eh? Ahahahaha! I don't be needing this anyway!"

With that, Antoine gave an insane laugh and began to run about. He ripped apart a lamp with the shades on it shaped like flower. He started to bounce around, juggling the shades on his body in various areas. He then went off to wreck more things. Sonic screamed as he stopped, having been awoken by a bad ending to his dream.

"Yo, Ant! What's up?" Sonic pondered as he saw Antoine throwing the cushions off the couch.

"What's up? Ahahahahaha! _This_ is up! And this too! Oh, and don't forget this, Sonic!" Antoine cackled, his mind currently set on insane, as he threw various things into the air, "_Everything_ is up!"

* * *

**"Uh oh…Cheese it!"** Momotaros ordered as the Imagin ran off, Deneb returning to hammer in the last nail before going off once more.

"What in the world is going on out here?" Sally pondered as the main members of the Freedoms Fighters were out in a mixture of winter clothing and pajamas.

"It's nearly one in the morning!" Roll snapped before she started to rant in Japanese.

"What's…happening?" Tails yawned as he went near Sally, a bit afraid of going near his foster mother at the moment.

"They're lucky Kneecaps is a heavy sleeper…" Knuckles growled before they approached Antoine's home.

"…I'm up too!" Antoine's voice laughed insanely as Sonic in his winter jacket stomped out with Caliburn and his suitcase.

"Duck!" Sonic screamed when a couch cushion flew over everyone's head and into the forest.

**"Ite! Damn you, Coyote-Yarō!"** Momotaros's voice snapped, yet unheard of in the storm.

"Sonic, what is wrong with Antoine?" Sally demanded.

"No clue, Sal. But snow or not, I'm gonna to start rebuildin' my hut right now! I'm not spending another night with the Ferret Face! Not only is he totally out of his tree, but he lives like a _pig_!" Sonic ranted.

Unaware to him, a large tree near Antoine's home began to topple over. It was only when the others gasped did Sonic turn around. The tree crashed and landed on Antoine's home, yet it didn't collapse. Outside, everyone continued to hear Antoine's insane laughter and blabbering.

"…I'm going to have to suspend him from class for a bit," Knuckles sweatdropped.

"Come on, let's git that crazed galoot out of there…" Bunnie sighed.

"You're not serious, are you Sonic?" Sally pondered after they had gotten Antoine out and knocked him out.

"You bet it, Sal! I'm rebuilding my place and…that's…final?" Sonic gawked.

Sally, Tails, and Roll looked ahead and had to gawk as well. Before them where Sonic's home had once been, was now an oriental Japanese home. The doors were made of a special paper-like material and wood while the windows were octagon in shape. The roof had red tiles with gold adorning it.

"What the heck?" Sonic exclaimed.

"…A note?" Roll pondered as she walked up to the door.

There, on the door was a folded note. She removed it as the others approached. She slowly opened it away from everyone and the home before they all looked at it.

"'We hope you like your new home. Please feel free to live here as you please. Signed, all of us,'" Roll read, "…Nani? Who are 'all of us?'"

"I'm not sure, Roll," Sally replied.

"Oh, come off it, girls," Sonic replied with a gentle smile on his face before hugging the two girls and Tails, "You probably got everyone to help fix this up with Roll making the design."

"Eh?" Roll exclaimed.

"What?" Sally exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Sonic grinned before going into the place, "Be sure to look out for thank-you surprises sometime soon!"

"But we…" Sally began before the door closed.

"…Eh?" Roll repeated.

* * *

A few weeks rolled by and the snowstorm soon stopped…only to be replaced by a small thunderstorm. Tails shivered a bit in fear as he and Antoine were helping out Rotor with a small project. It was to make an assistant for Rotor who would take care of the cleaning and organization of everything. No one still knew who the 'All of Us' were who had rebuilt and improved on Sonic's home. Sonic firmly believed it was his friends who had done it and indeed surprised them all with gift baskets a day before the storms switched. In Rotor's hut-which looked more like a fusion of a futuristic home and a hut-, the walrus was currently welding some circuitry together. Nearby, Omega and Gamma were holding bouquets while glaring at each other. They had learned Rotor was making a _femme_ assistant when Tails had said it by accident when he was with Roll and Sonic at Nimue's, and both wanted to be there to see her being complete. First femme they were going to meet and both wanted her for himself. The femme was roughly between their heights and made of the same metal they were made of. She was slim in appearance and had a human-like face, almost as if she were resting peacefully. She also had fiber-optics set up to let her have the appearance of having shoulder-length red hair. At the threat-er, _request_-of Nimue, the femme was wearing a blue shirt with red pants. The shirt was risen so Rotor could work on the wiring.

"Now where's that blasted screwdriver?" Rotor pondered as he dug around in his lab coat, "D'oh…! I left it at Sonic's! Omega, Gamma, I need you both to come with me. I might get distracted and I'll need you both there to…_coax_ me to leave?"

-Affirmative- both saluted with dark looks in their eyes before they left, Rotor having an umbrella to keep from getting wet.

"Oh…Ohh! My poor, miserable feets!" Antoine whined as he carried a box of nuts and bolts, "Rooter, I cannot be helpings you anymores time. I have great hurting in my…Rooter? Rooter? Now where did he goes to, huh? How can I tells him my feets are breaking when he-Whoa!"

With that, Antoine tripped on the monkey-wrench Rotor had dropped. The box flew up and landed on the femme's head, dropping various nuts and bolts into the open panel. Antoine gulped as he got up.

"Sacre bleu-cheese…Ooh…Rooter will not be happy poppy…" Antoine gulped as he got the box and began to dig out the nuts and bolts, "Come out of there, you stoopid nuts and dolts!"

"Antoine!" Tails called, startling the coyote away from the femme, as he ran up with a box, "Antoine, is everything okay?"

"Non…Ew…Poor mademoiselle has been hit by ugly wood, ja?" Antoine asked before Rotor was sent flying in through the door with Gamma and Omega following, the 'younger' brother putting up the door.

"Man…! What a rotten night!" Rotor complained before going back to the femme, "Ah. Good. There you two are."

"Ooh…Rooter, is that to being you? I have some new war wounds, and I must to be going."

"Antoine. I need the chest-plate. It was in the box you were carrying," Rotor explained.

"The box? There was no cheese-plate," Antoine argued.

"There wasn't one in my box either, Rotor," Tails apologized, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Tails. Well, if it wasn't in there or there, then…Oh, yeah! The closet!" Antoine exclaimed as Gamma, Omega, and Tails followed him, "Stay here. I may need more help."

"Ooh…Zis is all your stoopid's fault!" Antoine snapped as he jabbed a finger at the femme's nose before thunder rumbled, making Antoine scream.

A chain reaction began to play in the room. Antoine backed away from the femme, only to hit a switch. Lightning began to arc at the top of the machine, making Antoine scream in fear. He jumped onto the femme in fear. It was then a machine above them fired a blue laser, hitting the femme and zapping Antoine. Antoine moaned on the floor once it was done, smoke emanating from his clothes and fur. A purple optic opened up on the femme before both optics opened up. Antoine looked up and screamed.

"It's alive! It's _alive_!" Antoine screamed.

-Oh? Ohh! My little croissant!- the femme swooned as she freed herself from her leather bindings.

"Do not be coming any closer! I am warning you, I have the black and blue belt sans!"

-Ohh! You are so adorable! I could just eat you right up!- the femme giggled –How about a little kiss, my little croissant?-

Antoine's reply was obvious; he screamed. Within seconds, Antoine was screaming while running away in pure fear. The femme giggled before looking over at you, the reader.

-Love…he always runs-

With that, the femme skipped after the coyote, knocking over the door. Antoine continued to scream as he raced through the village and into his hut, the roof repaired from the little tree incident a few weeks back. Minutes later, the four walked into the lab.

"Antoine, the chest-plate wasn't in. Sorry, fellas, but I can't finish Hana until I have that chest-plate," Antoine apologized, causing the two robots to sigh.

"Uh…Rotor? Didn't you find it weird that the door's missing?" Tails asked.

"Huh? Whoa! Now who left that…?" Rotor began before he saw the femme was gone, "Antoine!"

-Must eliminate the competition!- Omega and Gamma roared before running out with their weapons armed and dangerous.

"Oh boy…" Rotor gulped.

"I'll go get Aunt Amy…" Tails sighed as he went off.

* * *

**"It's raining, it's boring… Kuam-chan is snoring…" **Ryutaros sighed as he looked at the rain in the comfort of DenLiner and ZeroLiner, drawing a picture.

**"We're running low on food,"** Deneb noted.

**"Seems we're going to finally go out and meet this 'Baldy McNosehair,'"** Urataros noted.

**"Yosh! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros declared as he ran outside with his sword out…only to be hit by lightning and forced to drag himself back inside.

**"…We're not going to help you because you'll never learn that way,"** Urataros stated.

**"Kuso…Kisama, Kame-Yarō…"** Momotaros moaned.

"You okay, Momotaros?"

**"Eh?"**

** "Yay! Nii-chan's back!"** Ryutaros cheered.

"I'm just here to tell you all to be on the lookout for a coyote in a wig and a robotic woman. Knock out the coyote and capture the robot, if you guys could."

**"Of course,"** Deneb replied with a bow.

**"Indeed. I do wish to deal with the man of arms myself,"** Sieg spoke.

"Go nuts."

**"I thank you."**

**"Hey, hey. You think we can go get supplies from Baldy McNosehair?"** Ryutaros asked.

"Perhaps. Just be careful and don't attack the Robians."

**"Okay! Yay! We get to go get food!"** Ryutaros cheered.

"Now why's Momotaros like this?"

* * *

Antoine whimpered as he hid under Roll's bed. Nearby, Roll sighed in annoyance. He had been under there the moment she had opened the door. It was then a knock as heard.

"Please do not be telling the metal lady that I am to being here…" Antoine pleaded.

"Hai, hai…Just stay under the bed," Roll ordered, "Yacker-chan, keep an eye on him."

"H%%!" Yacker replied before turning into his Burst Wisp Form and had all three eyes trained on the shaking coyote.

"Konnichiwa?" Roll answered as she opened the door, revealing Hana.

-Excuse me, but have you seen my little croissant? I could have sworn he had come by here…-

"Hai. Ano…Did your 'croissant-kun' look like a coyote, French accent, and wore a uniform?"

-Why, yes. That's spot on-

"Oh, that's Antoine-baka. Yosh, I saw him go into the forest earlier, freaking out about something. I'm guessing it was you he was freaking out about, iie?"

-Oh…I just love a man with an accent like his~- Hana swooned, earning a devious look from Roll.

_'Light bulb…'_ Roll thought before smiling, "Watashi wa Roll desu ka. What's your name?"

-Hana-

"Okay, Hana-chan. I saw Antoine go out into the woods. He's also a great Apprentice Knight."

-Oh, a Knight…He's perfect! Thank you!- Hana giggled before skipping off –Oh, my little croissant. Here I come for you…-

"Ja ne. …" Roll waited until Hana was gone before closing the door, "…She's gone."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Antoine exclaimed quietly as he began to kiss her feet.

"Iie. Stop it, Ferret Face," Roll ordered as she flipped over the coyote and landed behind him when someone knocked on the door again.

"Ah! It iz her!" Antoine yelped before dashing into Roll's bedroom and under the bed once more.

"Roll, have you seen Antoine?" Rotor asked as he poked his head in with Sonic and Tails.

"Or Gamma and Omega? They're after him," Tails explained.

"…Oi, Ferret Face! Out from under my bed, you baka!" Roll snapped, "False alarm!"

* * *

"What? A…" Rotor began when Roll's tail shot into his open mouth.

"Shhh! Don't shout his name. Use the nickname," Roll scolded.

"…Ferret Face!" Rotor roared, earning snickers from Sonic and Tails and a giggle from Roll.

"I am not to be likings you all right now," Antoine frowned.

"So what do we do? Hana-chan seems really determined to find the Ferret Face," Roll noted, "Well, not to the point of knocking over doors or going through walls like a bakemono."

"She's only done that to my door so far…" Rotor frowned.

"…Do ya got an electric cattle rod?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rotor asked.

"Roll?" Sonic offered.

"Hai. Back in my old time, my uncle taught me robotics. We'll need that cattle rod to strike the base of the back of the neck on Hana-chan. The shock will bypass her primary defenses and cause her systems to reboot."

"And what about the two brothers?" Sonic frowned.

"Iie clue," Roll replied.

"Well…Couldn't we ask Aunt Amy?" Tails asked.

"Ohh…! Zis iz ze worst part of my entire whole life…!" Antoine sobbed, "What else could happens?"

His reply was in the form of a window blowing open. A bolt of lightning went through it and zapped him in the tail. Antoine screamed before shooting up to the roof, clinging to its surface.

"…I think I've got an idea on how to lure her out," Roll grinned deviously.

* * *

"Zis iz ze worst part of my entire whole life…" Antoine sniffled as Roll had tied him up to a tree with a billboard reading 'Come and get it!' over him.

-Oh my…What happened to you, my little croissant?-

Antoine whimpered as he turned his head. He saw Hana approach him. What really got him was that she had Momotaros in a headlock.

**"Oi, oi, oi! Let go of me, you Hanakuso Onna (Stinky flower woman)!"**

-You attacked me for no reason. I am merely going to turn you in- Hana scolded.

**"Screw you!"** Momotaros snapped until Hana slugged him in the face, making him pause for a bit before turning to Hana and stated, **"…You've got a mean left hook."**

Momotaros then collapsed. Hana dropped the Imagin and went over to the shaking Antoine. Antoine whimpered before sneezing.

-Oh my…You're sneezing. Do you have a cold?- Hana asked –Hold on, I'll get you out of there-

With that, she pulled an object out from under her shirt. Antoine's eyes widened in shock at what Hana had. It was a light-blue, brilliant-cut emerald. Unaware to them, Urataros and Kintaros poked their heads out of a bush and dragged Momotaros away.

"Uh…um…Vhat iz zat?" Antoine asked as Hana began to cut the ropes with the pointed end of the Chaos Emerald.

-I'm not too sure. But it's color reminded me of how soft your eyes are- Hana replied –There. Now then, I'd better take you out of this rain and get something for you-

It was then Hana screamed as an electric current shot through her. She collapsed and Roll blew on the cattle prod in her right hand as Yacker applauded. Antoine chose to simply faint as Sonic, Rotor, Nimue, and Tails walked up.

"Of course, Ferret Face…" Roll muttered.

"We'd better take her back," Rotor said as he and Sonic picked her up and carried to robot away.

-Enemy found!- Omega declared as he stomped out of the bushes with Gamma and towards the fainted Antoine.

"Ahem!"

Gamma and Omega turned to see Nimue and started to back away. Nimue was in a fire background at the moment, now in her Amy Rose persona. It didn't help that she had entered her 'Hammer Happy' state either. I wish I could tell you the two E-Series got away. Oh, how I wish I could tell you that.

* * *

"Finally, the rain stopped," Tails sighed as he and Rotor worked on Hana, now covered in a special layer designed to feel and resemble skin.

"Okay, I'll just reverse her polarity, and she'll be normal," Rotor spoke as Hana was activated, "All right, Hana, repeat after me: You are my assistant. You're my assistant."

"You are my assistant," Hana repeated, the static in her vocal systems gone along with her monotonous tone.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not your assistant. You're _my_ assistant," Rotor corrected.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not your assistant. You're _my_ assistant."

"She's getting you good, Rotor," Tails snickered as Roll giggled before Antoine shut her off.

"Still needs some work. There must be something… I got it!" Rotor exclaimed before he went off.

"He may need some help," Roll noted before the two followed.

Once the trio was gone, Hana opened her eyes once more. She looked around before seeing Sieg. He gave a gentle bow before undoing her bindings.

**"Please come with me, if you please,"** Sieg spoke gently, yet with authority.

"Oh…Well s-sure…" Hana blushed before Sieg walked off with Hana following.

* * *

"Antoine!"

"Yaaah!" the coyote screamed as he ran away from Rotor in a circle, the walrus swinging about his cattle prod.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna…!" Rotor growled.

"But what dids I do-ed?" Antoine cried as he dodged a swing before parrying with a cutlass Tails had made.

"Hana's gone missing, that's what!" Rotor snapped.

"That iz not beings my fault!" Antoine replied before the chase resumed.

"So none of the bindings were broken, just released?" Sally pondered.

"Hai. But everyone that saw the baka around Hana-chan last night knows that he wouldn't do it," Roll replied, "…Except for Rotor-kun. Him…I can't believe he can't figure that out."

"Hey, was that there Hanna based off a bird?" Bunnie asked.

"No. A ningen," Roll replied, "Why?"

"Because there are feathers here," Bunnie replied before she held up a white feather.

"NICOLE, what kind of feather is this?" Sally asked as NICOLE scanned the feather.

-Design, chemical balance, and coloring indicated that this feather is part of an extinct species known as the 'Cygnus olor,' the 'Mute Swan'-

"Nani?" Roll blinked.

"Oh, right…I forgot you don't know about the fauna here…" Nimue recalled.

"And it took you nearly a year to remember it?" Roll asked with an annoyed expression.

"Oops…" Nimue sweatdropped before the area was filled with Japanese curses.

* * *

**Me: Well, I own Hana. Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing:**

**Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**


	9. Your heads are too high! Too high!

**Me: Here's another chapter. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it.**

* * *

"Hurry, Dulcy! We've gotta get that SWATBots hovercraft off your tail!" Sonic yelped.

"I know what to do, Sonic! Hang on! One…two…three…Dive!" Dulcy called, diving quickly and causing the hovercraft to collide with a cliff, exploding upon impact.

"Tsk! Tsk! They didn't see the cliff…" Sonic scolded.

"Perhaps they may learn," Caliburn noted.

"Yeah. Depends on if they learn to clean their windshields or not," Sonic grinned before he walked over to the wreckage, "Hmm…"

"What are you doing, Sonic?" Dulcy pondered.

"This isn't a normal one," Sonic replied.

"What do you mean, Knave?"

"The normal hovercrafts are more bulky in design. But this guy's craft is sleek," Sonic compared before hopping into the vehicle, Caliburn ready in his hands.

"Sonic…" Dulcy began.

"Dulcy, stay out there," Sonic ordered before spotting something beside the remains of the SWATBots pilot, the item perfectly intact, "Hello…What do we have here?"

* * *

"Snively! What is keeping Hovercraft Number 4096? It should have been here with that component ten minutes ago!"

"It…It appears to have crashed, Doctor Robotnik!" Snively replied.

"Oi! That's why you should have let me drive it!" Cubot roared, "I would've stayed at my Climax the entire time, you Odebu-Yarō!"

"Someone fix his voice chip!" Robotnik snapped before turning to Snively, "What? That craft was carrying a portable Roboticizer that had a successful test run on!" _'Not to mention my supply of 'Super-Shine' head polish!'_

"Oh dear…" Orbot gasped.

"Tch. Told ya you should've let me drive it, Odebu-Yarō," Cubot snorted.

"If that device falls into the wrong hands, it could have _grave consequences_…especially for _you three_! Activate the self-destruct mechanism and blow the craft up…_now_!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir…" Snively gulped.

* * *

"Knave!" Caliburn called, getting the hedgehog's attention just as he was loading up the last of the free items into a sack Dulcy had given him.

"What? Uh-oh!" Sonic gulped as he saw the Self-Destruct had activated, "Something tells me we'd better get going."

Caliburn nodded before he flew over to Sonic. The hedgehog grabbed his sack and his sword and quickly ran out. Dulcy flew off with Sonic on just as the vehicle exploded.

"Phew! That was a close call…" Sonic exhaled a relieved sigh, "Let's get back to Knothole. Rotor and Tails will just _love_ to see this stuff."

* * *

-This is just like a flea market- Omega stated with a smile in his vocal patterns as he and Gamma were rummaging through the SWATBots parts.

-Ooh! Look at this new laser!- Gamma exclaimed as he held up the weapon.

-Amazing…To think he just throws this stuff away!- Omega declared.

-No use arguing. Ours for the taking!-

"I…I don't believe it…" Rotor gasped.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic…You just got us a portable Roboticizer," Rotor replied.

"A what now?" Sonic paled.

"A portable Roboticizer. It has all the pieces, but more compact," Rotor explained, "Look. It even had a reverse switch."

"Then…This means we have a way to DeRoboticize everyone!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hold on, there's a problem, Sonic. It's nearly out of energy. I think we only have enough for one DeRoboticization," Tails noted.

"Crud…Hey! This means we can use it on Bunnie!" Sonic grinned, "I'm sure she'd love that!"

"Yeah. That's a great idea!" Tails grinned.

* * *

"So, you want to use it?" Sonic offered.

"Thanks y'all, but I think we should use it as part of a plan to turn one of us into a robot!"

"What?" Antoine flipped before pinning the rabbit, "Help! She is a-spying for Robotnik!"

"Let go, Antoine!" Bunnie growled.

"Matte! Matte!" Roll shouted, "Hime-sama has an idea."

"Thank you, Roll. I know what Bunnie means, and her idea is brilliant…and very noble!"

"You do?" Knuckles asked.

"Hai. I think she means to use it against Robotnik," Roll replied as Kneecaps giggled in her arms.

"Right, Roll. But there's one little thing…_I'm_ the one who's going to let Robotnik change me into a Robot!"

"…You're gonna do _what_?" everyone screamed as Kneecaps dropped his rattle in shock with Antoine fainting.

* * *

Momotaros pulled out a spit-take on the nice veranda they had made with the leftover wood, the two trains sitting before a nice lake (Not Misty Lake, but a lake close, yet not too close to let Nimue know of their presence), **"Nani?"**

** "Oh dear…She's gone delusional, hasn't she?"** Urataros pondered as he reeled in a lion-sized bass.

**"Yay! Kame-chan got lunch!"** Ryutaros cheered, **"Hana-chan, Kame-chan got fish!"**

"Hai, hai," Hana giggled as she walked over with Kintaros to get the fish.

**"Don't go trying to upstage us, Hanakuso Onna!" **Momotaros snapped…until Hana delivered a punch to his gut, making him go silent for a few seconds, **"…You see? That's not natural."**

Momotaros proceeded to collapse, holding his stomach in pain. Kintaros snored as he carried the fish back inside DenLiner. The scream of joy from Deneb that followed was heard by the others outside.

* * *

"It's been three days, and I _still_ think this is a bad idea, Sal," Sonic frowned.

"Sonic is right! It eez much too dangerous, princess!"

"Guys, I'm touched by your concerns. Truly, I am, but this is our best chance yet to sabotage Robotnik's headquarters," Sally argued, "This will also help us close the book on Robotnik's tyranny."

"Eh? 'Zee book?' I have not read zis book!" Antoine whimpered.

"Forget it, Ferret Face. There's no pictures," Sonic grinned.

"Here, Sally! Place this behind your right ear," Tails grinned as he held up a small circular chip.

"What's this?" Sally asked as she put it behind her ear.

"We managed to make it from studying the Mini-Roboticizer. It will give you control over your mind, even after you've been Roboticized," Rotor explained.

"Oh! That means she'll do deka damage to his security!" Roll grinned.

"Good luck, Sal."

"Don't worry, Sonic, we'll be together again," Sally smiled before walking out into the open, right in the path of two sleek, muscular tiger Robians.

-Freedom Fighter in sight!- the first growled.

-Prepare to attack and capture!- the other snarled.

"Uh oh…" Sally gulped before she started to run when the two tiger Robians were blurs and tackled her and proceeded to bind her in chains, "Help! Let go of me!"

-Resistance is futile, Princess Sally Acorn- the first Robian growled before thrusters in their shoes ignited and let them dash off with their prey.

-As of now, you are prisoner of the powerful, great, and handsome Ivo Robotnik- the other added, the Mobian inside screaming bloody murder in disgust at what he just had to say.

"There goes a great girl," Bunnie whispered.

"I cannot zis is happening to my dear princess!" Antoine whimpered.

_'Please, Kami-sama…let her be safe,'_ Roll prayed.

"It will be okay, Antoine," Caliburn comforted, "She has made this choice willingly. Let us hope that it will not come back to haunt her."

Unaware to them all, three figures were watching.

**"Shimatta!"** Momotaros growled.

**"It appears we were too late,"** Urataros frowned.

**"Hey, hey. Where'd Deneb go?"** Ryutaros asked.

* * *

**"Here. Some Deneb Robo-Candy,"** Deneb, wearing a pot on his head, bowed as he gave Robians he walked by nuts and bolts he had covered in candy and wrapped up in his normal wrappers, **_'Infiltration complete. Now all I have to do is find the Princess and learn about this Roboticizer thing…Ohh…If only Silver-kun was here…!'_**

-Watch it- a voice stated as Deneb bumped into and fell before a hedgehog Robian with cobalt metal.

**"Oh! Gomen nassai,"** Deneb apologized as he got up, **"Eh? Sonic?"**

-Error. I am not Priority 1 Hedgehog- the Robian replied before walking off –Return to your workplace-

**"Matte! Deneb Robo-Candy?"** Deneb offered.

-…Affirmative- the Robian replied as he took the candied bolt and walked off.

**"…That was close…"** Deneb exhaled a relieved sigh before seeing Sally, still struggling with her Robian guards, **"Oh! Found her."**

* * *

"Well, well…If it isn't Princess Sally," Robotnik smirked as the squirrel/chipmunk mix was pushed down on the floor by the two Robians, "Toka, Razar, release!"

-At once- the two Robian nodded as they released the princess.

"Oh, this is splendid, isn't it, master?" Orbot asked to the left of Robotnik as Cubot was snoring nearby, doing pushups in his sleep.

"But of course, Orbot. With her here, those Freedom Fighters will lose all hope. They'll spend their days crying about losing her."

"Nakeru?" Cubot snorted, awakening from his nap, "Nakeru ze!"

"Snively, where is that voice chip?" Robotnik roared.

"C-Coming, sir!" Snively replied as he opened up Cubot's head and installed something, "There. That should work."

"Cubot happy now! Ohh…Cubot'zzz voice zzztill not working…" Cubot whined.

"…You ever get the feeling you just want to blow him apart and see if he'll repair himself?" Robotnik whispered, earning a shrug from Orbot, "No matter. Prepare the Combat Roboticizer."

"Combat Roboticizer?" Sally gasped.

"Why, yes…I do believe you've seen the results of it from seeing the Robians here," Robotnik grinned, "While it does give them…_unique_ characteristics, it maximizes their natural abilities a thousand-fold, and then adds to it, giving them weapons perfect for them. Plus…the control is five times greater than ever before! KnightBots! Escort the princess to the CR Chamber!"

Sally gasped as two KnightBots landed at her sides. They harshly picked her up and threw the poor hybrid into another room. She slowly got up when a glass container covered her. Nearby, Deneb gasped as the Roboticizer went to work, Sally's screams echoing in the area.

* * *

**"Nani?"** Momotaros screamed.

**"Hai…It's true,"** Deneb sniffled, **"The princess…Princess Sally was turned into a Robian!"**

**"Baka! Why didn't you help her?"**

** "I fainted…"**

** "Baka!"** Momotaros roared as he began to pummel the poor Imagin comically.

"Oh dear…" Hana frowned, "Matte. Wasn't she wearing something to prevent this?"

**"It fell off in mid-Roboticization,"** a dazed Deneb replied as he held up the device that was once behind Sally's ear.

**"What?"** the Imagin and Hana screamed.

**"Oi! Gaki, did you hear that? She's not herself!"** Momotaros screamed, only to hear nothing, causing him to let out annoyed noises, **"…The Gaki's outside my range? Damn you, sewers!"**

Nearby, a pristine white coffee cup was left on the table. The handle was broken with a few feathers around the table and seat. Outside, the DenBird drove off, Sieg riding it with a bird-themed helmet upon his head. It, much like Sieg, had a regal appearance.

* * *

"When is Aunt Sally going to be here?" Tails asked, the group in a sewer

"No clue, Sugah-Tails," Bunnie replied.

"Let's just hope her mission was successful," Rotor noted.

"We've got to assume it was, Rotor, and follow up on our plan!" Sonic replied before racing down a tunnel, "I'll keep the bots busy and give Sal a chance to run away. You guys take her back home and DeRoboticize her."

"Good luck, Sonic!" Rotor waved.

"Who needs luck when you've got talent?" Sonic grinned.

"You, Knave."

"You be quiet, you rusty butter knife."

"I can't wait to see Aunt Sally, Momma! I really miss her."

"Hai."

"Just don't be scared when you see her robot body, Sugah-Tails. It'll still be good ol' Sal-Gal underneath," Bunnie smiled.

"Okay, Bunnie," Tails nodded, "Ah! There she is now! Hi, Aunt Sally!"

* * *

Sonic cried out as he jumped over a KnightBot before stabbing a SWATBot in the right eye.

"Get Blue-Hog! For the Mazzzter!" Cubot ordered…until Sonic ran right through him and made him fall apart literally, "Ohhh…Cutbot hazzz a headache in hizzz _whole_ body…!"

"I believe we have caused enough of a distraction, Knave."

"Yeah. Let's get goin'!" Sonic grinned as he went out the way he came, "Let's get home before the others and surprise them!"

"Surprise!"

Sonic yelped as he skidded to a halt, surrounded by KnightBots and SWATBots. Nearby, everyone was bound and chained with Yacker in an orb, changing into his various forms to try and escape. Knuckles grumbled into his muzzle while his swords were chained up to his sides. Standing before the robots were Robotnik, Snively, and a third figure. It was Sally, but around Roll's height. She was made out of metal, including her boots and jacket/vest. Sonic resisted a few urges at seeing that her figure had developed as a Robian.

-SURRENDER, HEDGEHOG, OR YOUR FELLOW FREEDOM FIGHTERS WILL BE ROBOTICIZED IMMEDIATELY!-

"Surprise, Hedgehog. Princess Sally now works for me!" Robotnik sneered.

"We're not Roboticizing you all immediately is because one of you has the Portable Roboticizer. Now hand it over," Snively ordered.

"Sorry, but we traded it for a picture of Baldy McNosehair here," Sonic replied.

"Hai. Never know when we're going to need to blow our noses," Roll giggled, causing Snively to snicker until Robotnik cleared his throat and tapped his left foot.

"…Um, I mean…Fools! You'll tell me what I want to know when you're standing inside a Roboticizer!"

"Take them away!" Robotnik ordered.

-MOVE!- Robo-Sally ordered as she jabbed a gun at Antoine's back.

* * *

Sieg listened to classical music as he drove the DenBird towards Robotropolis. He stopped it outside the city limits and hid it in the clean trash he had found. He proceeded to saunter into the city and was instantly surrounded by Robians.

-SURRENDER- a dog Robian growled.

** "Ruffians! You _dare_ order a Prince? Your heads are too high! Too high!"** Sieg snapped before the Robians all shrunk, letting Sieg continue on his way.

As he was walking, he didn't notice a squadron of SWATBots and KnightBots heading for the Great Forest. Outside of it, ZeroLiner drove by, dropping off the Imagin and heading back to the DenLiner.

**"Yosh! Let's get our Climax on!"** Momotaros roared as he took out his sword.

**"Yay! Time to play!"** Ryutaros cheered as he pulled out a black and violet gun.

**"Our strength will make them cry!"** Kintaros declared as he whipped out a black and gold axe.

**"Mind if we string you along?"** Urataros pondered as he took out a blue staff with two silver octagons on the ends.

**"Please forgive me for doing this,"** Deneb apologized as he prepared his hands.

The robots charged at the Imagin. Ryutaros began to perform hip-hop while blasting them to bits. Momotaros roared as he punched, kicked, and sliced the KnightBots as Urataros impaled them with his staff. The SwordBots tried to cut Kintaros, but his body was too strong for their weapons. He sliced their heads off with his axe.

* * *

"I've decided to forget the Portable Roboticizer. After all, once you are all Roboticized, no one will stop me!" Robotnik laughed as the Mobians and Wisp-Clone were all in containers, SWATBots and KnightBots surrounding them.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Roll growled.

"Oh, but I will, R-0-7-7."

"My name is 'Roll!'" the Hedgefox snapped.

"Oh, but I will. And, as a special treat to me, the Roboticizer will be activated by 5-A-7-7-Y," Robotnik smirked.

-I AM READY, MASTER- Robo-Sally stated before the nearby doors exploded.

"What? Who dares to interfere?" Robotnik growled as his eyes glowed.

**"That would be I,"** a voice said before Sieg gracefully emerged from the destroyed entrance, feathers falling around him.

**Cue: Kamen Rider Den-O - Sieg's Theme**

"What? Wh-Who are you?" Antoine asked, shaking like a leaf.

"Sieg!" Sonic, Tails, and Roll gasped.

"…Sieg?" Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine repeated.

**"I thank you for remembering me. Unlike my late Zone's Sonic who forgot me once,"** Sieg noted, muttering the last part under his breath, **"Now then, Robotnik-hakase…I do believe you have harmed a hime, have you not?"**

"Another who knows of the Dead Language," Robotnik noted before Sieg approached the Roboticized princess.

**"Do forgive me, yet this may save you,"** Sieg apologized.

It was then his body collapsed into sand. The sand collected into a glowing sphere, roughly the size of a Chaos Emerald. It shot into Robo-Sally and parts of her plating turned a pristine white as a feathered boa appeared around her neck, her eyes turning brilliant silver in color. She turned away from the Roboticizer's controls, kicking them and causing the machine to break down.

**"Advent…Above it all,"** the changed Roboticized princess spoke in a mix of her own and Sieg's voices.

A flying ring of energy hovered around W-Robo-Sally for a moment before wrapping around her waist. The ring turned out to be the Terminal Buckle, but it was different. It had a gold buckle with wings flanking it with the centre being white and a beautiful tune coming from it.

**"To perform such a vulgar thing such as Roboticization is a crime I shall not permit,"** W-Robo-Sally stated as she brought out the black box and then brought it down to her belt, **"Henshin."**

** -WING FORM-**

**Cue: Double Action Wing Form**

White energy arced off her before the metal blew apart, revealing Sally's actual body, before she changed. The bodysuit under the armor was bright gold instead of black. A black back plate hovered behind her as well as a white chest plate in front her with white wing-like shoulder-guards hovering, flanking her. The armor then snapped onto her body with a loud clank. A blue swan then slid over her faceplate before the neck of the bird folded back and the wings snapped onto the helmet to form a visor. Within the armor, Sieg gave a smile as he took control.

** "****Kōrin, man o jishite (Advent, above it all)…"** Wing Form stated as feather fells around him, adding more to his majestic look.

"I…I don't believe it…" Rotor gasped.

"That there bird just went and done DeRoboticization on Sal-Gal…" Bunnie gawked.

"Yatta! Den-O Wing Form! Ikuze, Sieg-sama!" Roll cheered as he pulled out and started to wave a large banner attached to a pole, reading in Japanese 'Good luck, Sieg!,' in her container.

"Why are you doing that and how did you get that in there?" Antoine, Knuckles, and Rotor snapped, their eyes bulging out and their tongues flailing at the sight.

**"I thank you, dear Hime,"** Wing Form bowed formally before turning to the SWATBots and KnightBots before him.

* * *

**"Yay! Tori-Chan saved Squirrel-Chan!"** Ryutaros cheered as he shot a KnightBot.

**"Why is he here?"** Urataros pondered as he flipped over another SWATBot that tried to get into the Great Forest, stabbing his staff into the head.

**"More importantly, I'm not able to transform…so why is he able to?"** Momotaros complained.

* * *

**"It is our difference in refinement,"** Wing Form replied, the Mobians and Overlanders not hearing the other Imagin.

* * *

**"What's that mean?"** Momotaros asked as he chopped a KnightBot in half.

** "He means you're stupid, Sempai."**

** "What? Try saying that again!"** Momotaros roared as Urataros held him back, Ryutaros laughing as he heard the insult while blasting another SWATBots to bits.

* * *

-Don't get cocky!- one of the KnightBots roared as he charged and began to try and strike him, only for Wing Form to gracefully dodge the slashes, all while keeping his hands behind his back.

**"Peon,"** Wing Form stated before backhanding the KnightBot, destroying the head, before taking out his DenGasher parts, forming a boomerang and a hand-axe.

The robots roared as they charged at Wing Form, only to be met by the boomerang and hand-axe. As the Mobians watched, they awed at how he fought. It was more like he was dancing in a ballet.

**"Bow down before my blade!"** Wing Form ordered.

With that, he threw his boomerang. The KnightBots jumped over it as the SWATBots were all torn apart. Wing Form took out his pass and swiped it over his belt.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

White lightning emerged from his belt and into his hand-axe. The boomerang glowed with the hand-axe as it struck the backs of all the KnightBots. He threw his hand-axe, nailing them all in the torso with the last one having it stuck on his torso. Wing Form dashed up to him and pulled it out before walking away, catching the boomerang with a graceful wave of his free hand. The KnightBots groaned before exploding.

**"An unworthy battle. Yet, as Prince, I must uphold my duties and protect those who serve me,"** Wing Form noted before turning to Robotnik, Cubot, Orbot, and Snively in a hovercraft, **"Your heads are too high! Too high!"**

"And here comes the shrinking…" Roll grinned, excitement rolling off her.

"Sh-Shrinking?" Bunnie repeated before everyone saw the hovercraft and its passengers shrink down to the size of an action figure set.

"Curse you!" Robotnik screamed before flying off, letting Wing Form change back and release the dazed Sally.

**"Oh my…"** Sieg noted as he caught the fainted princess, **"Excuse me, but men must not look now! Lady Bunnie, Hime, I require a shirt and pants for her if you please."**

* * *

"It's weird…" Rotor frowned.

"Rotor, what happened to Aunt Sally?" Tails asked.

"I think…I think that the Roboticizer did this to her," Rotor explained, "It seems he's improved it to modify the Mobian's body to fit the perfect fighting age. For Sally, that's seventeen-years-old."

The two turned to a nearby bed. On it, under the covers, was Sally. She was slightly taller than before with a more-filled figure. Sieg had left almost immediately once he was sure the princess was safe in Knothole. Sonic had gone off to pout because he lost sight of the Imagin while Roll had immediately gone to the grave to thank Den-O Sonic's spirit.

"So she's lost some of her life?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. That's about right," Rotor sighed.

"King Acorn's going to throw a fit when he hears this," Tails frowned.

"Aw man… …Wanna blame it on Sonic?"

"Yep."

"Wanna get pummeled?" Sonic asked behind the two, his right eye twitching as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yep," the two replied before realizing who asked what, "Uh oh…"

"Get back here!" Sonic barked as he decided to go slow on the two.

* * *

"Arigatou, Den-O-san. Even after your death, you're still helping us," Roll whispered as she sat before the grave, burning some incest before it.

**"Indeed,"** a voice said before Sieg walked up and placed a bouquet of blue roses on the grave.

"Sieg-sama!" Roll gasped.

**"Shh… Best to keep it our secret, Hime."**

"Hai… Were you the one who rebuilt Sonic-kun's home?" Roll asked.

**"Perhaps. Yet, perhaps not. It depends, actually,"** Sieg chuckled before walking off, **"Till we meet once more, Hime."**

"Sieg-sama, arigatou and ja ne!" Roll bowed.

Sieg merely waved her off. He was a Prince and was simply performing his noble duty as such. His body collapsed into sand before turning into the sphere of light once more. The sphere flew off, leaving behind white swan feathers.

* * *

"How do they feel, Princess Sally?" Nimue asked.

"They're a bit baggy, yet a bit snug as well," Sally replied.

She, Nimue, Roll, and Bunnie were all in Sally's hut. Sally was standing before a mirror as she tugged on her new outfit. She had to admit that she rather enjoyed it. She had a white shirt underneath her jacket, now with sleeves and ending at her hips, along with a pair of jeans. Yacker applauded as he floated around the chipmunk/squirrel.

"It will take a bit to get accustom to your new figure. Trust me, I've had practice," Nimue smirked before she made a small wave of her hand, her body melting off her like water to reveal a ten-year-old version of herself in an orange skirt, a green shirt, and a red bow in her quills before changing back.

"I'm still not sure how you were able to keep up that appearance," Roll frowned.

"I just kept a vial of the Misty Lake's waters with me. It allowed me to alter my age, yet that was the only thing I could do. I would need a larger amount of the lake's waters in order to perform my magic over the element."

"So as long as you have some of the water with you or if you're in a certain radius of the lake, you can use your magic?" Sally pondered, "Amazing."

"Yes. However, I do fear for the reaction this will have upon your father," Nimue frowned.

"Oh yeah…My father…" Sally whispered before she let out a small sob, "How are we going to explain this to him?"

"%#h153?"

"We're not going to do that," Roll frowned at her friend before seeing the looks she was getting, "Don't ask. It involves a bra, a hippo, and three rhinos."

"Well…I guess we can worry about that bridge when we come to it," Sally noted, "NICOLE, show the visuals."

-Yes, Sally- NICOLE confirmed before a hologram of various structure appeared.

"So…This here's a 'girls only' mission?" Bunnie asked.

"Yes. Roll, I'm sending you on an assignment. You need to destroy these three oil factories. I've asked Rotor to create some explosives using the power of the Chaos Emerald," Sally explained as she handed Roll a small bag, "They'll go off once you call out the code word."

"And that's…?"

"If I said it now, they'd go off," Sally frowned before giving her a piece of paper, "Read it, memorize it without saying the code word, and then get going."

"Hai," Roll nodded before stopping, "Ano…What about Tails-kun?"

"Don't worry. Bunnie's agreed to look after him while you're gone," Sally replied.

"Nani?" Roll pondered before turning to Bunnie.

"Yeah. You just get goin' and set off them fireworks," Bunnie smiled, "I'll keep an eye on Sugah-Tails for ya."

"Arigatou, Bunnie-chan," Roll smiled before running off, "Hmm…So this is the code word? Okay, better get something for the escape."

* * *

"Say it!" Sonic growled.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No way, Sonic!"

"Say it or I'll do it!"

"No! Not that!" Rotor and Tails screamed.

"Fire!" Sonic shouted.

"No!" the two screamed before Sonic began to play the accordion, "Argh!"

"Say it and I'll stop," Sonic grinned.

"Fine! You win! You're the greatest and we're the slow-mos!"

"Bingo!" Sonic grinned as he stopped playing just as Roll ran in.

"Konbanwa, minna!" Roll greeted, "Rotor-kun, where're the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Third drawer on your left," Rotor replied.

"Arigatou!" Roll replied before dashing out with the Chaos Emerald in hand, "Chaos…Control!"

Roll vanished in a pink light of Chaos Energy. She appeared right outside the first building. She ran up the wall and spotted a lone SWATBot doing his routine. The moment the robot turned his back on her, Roll sliced it in two with her sword. Roll pulled out NICOLE-on borrow from Sally-and went over to a grating in the side of the building. She quickly typed a series of codes into NICOLE.

-Security lock override- NICOLE spoke as the grating fell off.

"Arigatou, Nicole-chan," Roll whispered before tossing a bomb into the opening, "The code is…Chaos Blast."

-CODE ACCEPTED. SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED. AWAITING ACTIVATION OF 2 AND 3-

Roll nodded before dashing off. Unaware to her, a figure was watching her. The figure began to follow as fast as he could via the rooftops before seeing her take down another unsuspecting SWATBot. She quickly did an override of the security with NICOLE and activated the second bomb. The Hedgefox nodded to Yacker and gave him the last one, activating it. He flew off and towards the final site and dropped it down one of the smokestacks. He flew back and saluted.

"Good job, Yacker-chan, now we…" Roll began.

She turned and aimed her sword at the neck as a crossbow's arrow was aimed at her face, the arrow's tip covered by something. She and her opponent glared at one another. It was a skunk Mobian around her age. He was well-built with midnight-blue eyes and a blue nose. His feet were covered in purple boots as were the gloves on his right hand. On top of his glove was the forest-green crossbow. His neck was covered by a green ascot while he had purple straps on his body with ammunition on them.

"Eh? Who are you?" Roll pondered.

"Would've thought that t'be obvious, luv," the skunk replied, "I'm the bloke with the Knock-Out Gas Bolt, ready t' put ya to sleep! Now explain ya self, or it's into the Land of Dreams for ya!"

"Yeah…I think not. Chaos Control!" Roll shouted before the skunk found himself just outside the refinery, "There. We're far enough to not get caught by the explosion's sounds, yet close enough to watch the fireworks."

"What…was that?" the skunk asked before he saw the refinery go up in a massive explosion, "Nicely done, luv! Saved me the trouble of blowin' the place to Kingdom Come m'self!"

"Hai. Watashi wa Apprentice Knight Roll Cyber Sakurai desu ka, by the way. I'd better go report the success to Sally-Hime."

"Sally? As in _Princess_ Sally?"

"Ano…Hai?" Roll pondered before the skunk saluted her.

"Geoffrey St. John, late of his majesty's Secret Service, current leader of the Rebel Underground! Pleasure t'make your acquaintance, Apprentice Knight!"

"Rebel Underground?"

"We pride ourselves on maintaining a low profile, m'lady! On the Q-T, so to speak!"

"Sugoi…!" Roll awed.

"I'll say this much for ya, luv; You've got style."

"Oh my…Matte, Geoffrey-san…" Roll blushed, "Ano…You wish to meet Sally-Hime, hai?"

"Well, it'd be a pleasure, luv," Geoffrey replied.

"Yosh…But you'll be hearing a lot later…" Roll warned as she took out the Chaos Emerald, "Chaos…Control!"

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**


	10. Saisho ni itte oku

**Me: Here's another chapter. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it.**

* * *

"What?"

"Hai. This is Geoffrey St. John-san. He runs the Rebel Underground," Roll explained, "Sally-Hime, he was head of your Tou-san's Secret Service!"

"Pleasure t'meet you, luv!" Geoffrey waved sheepishly.

"Did you have to bring him here?" Sonic asked, a clothespin on his nose.

"Sonic!" Sally gasped.

"Just a precaution, Sal," Sonic replied before Geoffrey aimed his crossbow at him.

"Mind sayin' that again, bloke?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yeah; you, sir, are a skunk. I'm afraid of getting that stink," Sonic replied.

"But I thought you likes the stinks," Antoine noted.

"Sonic, that is enough!" Sally snapped, "I'm so sorry about him, Geoffrey. He's a bit of an idiot at times."

Roll saw Sonic flinch at that. While he thought no one was looking, he slipped out of the hut. Roll knew where this was coming from. He had told her how he once got beaten up by a skunk and then sprayed on. When no one was looking, she quickly snuck out and began to look for the hedgehog. She soon found him, sitting before the Ring Lake.

"Sonic-kun? Is there something wrong?" Roll asked, sitting down beside the blue hedgehog.

"…Yeah, it's real funny."

"…Eh?"

"Sally's made the joke a million times by now."

"What joke?" Roll pondered.

"'Sonic could never be a doctor… he has no patience!' That's what'd she say. And she's right. I don't have any patience. I'm more of an action kinda guy."

"…There's more to this, isn't there?" Roll asked.

"…Waiting gives me time to think," Sonic replied before giving a dry chuckle, "Yeah, that one's a real laugher, too. 'Sonic doesn't think. Sonic doesn't consider. Sonic doesn't stop to wonder.'"

_"Where were you when the brains were handed out?"_

"'Sonic's _stupid_,'" Sonic shook, holding back his pain, "They don't actually say it. They might not even really think or believe it. It doesn't matter. I do think."

"Sonic-kun…" Roll whispered.

"And when I think, I remember. I remember what a failure I am."

"You're not a failure," Roll frowned.

"I am a failure! When I was a kid, I couldn't stop Robotnik! Even years later, when I got to go back in time to try again, I failed! How can you beat that? I failed with two of me there!" Sonic snapped as he got up, "I failed to keep Bunnie from getting half her body from getting Roboticized! I failed to stop Uncle Chuck and my pet dog Muttski from getting totally Roboticized! I failed to save so many Freedom Fighters from getting captured by that fat bastard! I failed to save the king and Naugus from the Zone of Silence! I failed to keep Den-O alive! I…I'm not fast enough. I'm not strong enough. Maybe…maybe it would have been better if I never came to l…"

"Sonic no Baka!" Roll snapped as she slapped his face.

Sonic fell over in a heap. He got up and was about to say something when Roll slapped him again. Sonic put a hand against the bruised skin and looked at Roll, her fur and quills hiding her eyes.

"Don't… Don't you _ever_ finish that line…" Roll sniffled as tears began to fall from her hidden eyes, "You got Uncle Chuck free…You kept Bunnie from becoming a full Robian…You've been an inspiration to so many Freedom Fighters and children in Knothole…You've save more lives than ones you've lost to Robotnik…You were able to learn about these Deep Power Stones…Knothole wouldn't have Gamma-san, Omega-san, or Nimue-chan…You…You even saved me and Yacker-kun…"

"…"

"You're not an idiot. You're not slow or weak. To me, you're the one that will save this world," Roll whispered as she hugged the hedgehog, nuzzling him closely, "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, the hedgehog who _can_ do anything."

Sonic's eyes widened before tears began to fall from them. He held the hedgefox tightly before letting the tears flow without end. Roll ran a hand through his head-quills, at times taking a small sniff of them to her surprise. Nearby, Yacker and Caliburn poked their heads out of a tree with Deneb, the Imagin wearing a poorly-made disguise made out of leaves and branches. Deneb blew his nose at the sight.

**"It's so beautiful,"** Deneb sniffled.

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed, "To think, I never knew of this. The boy truly hurts inside. And to think I've only added to it…"

"hr24," Yacker spoke with a sad slump.

Yacker spoke with a sad slump. The boy truly hurts inside." with Deneb, the Imagin wearing a poorly-made disguise made out of l **"I do not know what you said, but it must have been for Sonic-kun,"** Deneb sniffled before blowing his nose once more, earning a nod from Yacker.

* * *

"Okay. I think that's good enough for today," Knuckles smirked as he looked down at the semi-tired trio.

"Wait a moment, Sir Knuckles. Sonic, on your left knee," Caliburn ordered.

"Wha…?"

"Sonic, on your left knee," Caliburn repeated.

"Fine, fine…" Sonic sighed before kneeling down on his left knee.

"Sonic, I have been paying close attention. Out of you three, I believe you are almost ready for the rank of Knight," Caliburn noted, earning a startled look from everyone.

"What?" Knuckles screamed.

"How is zis possi-blay?" Antoine asked.

"Your eyes tell me you have a deep pain," Caliburn continued, ignoring the others, "Sonic, time and time again, I have seen you do what you believe was right. Whenever the princess was not there, I saw how you came with strategies. Apprentice Knight, rise up. As of now, I will address you as 'Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind.' May we work as one in the name of the Knights of the Round Table and the Kingdom of Acorn."

Knuckles and Antoine gawked at what Caliburn had just said. He had…He just made _Sonic_ a Knight on his own decision? Roll smiled before giving Sonic a quick congratulatory hug.

"Now hold on, Caliburn. You…"

"Have you forgotten who I am, Knight of the Sun? I am Excalibur, the blade of King Arthur," Caliburn interrupted before flipping over and slid into Sonic's right hand, "You have earned the rank of Knight in my eyes, Sir Sonic. Do not let that belief falter."

"C-Caliburn…" Sonic whispered before wiping a tear from his eyes, "Thank you. I'll do my best."

"Good. Now get to the river and jump into it. You smell as if you had rolled around in a sty," Caliburn frowned.

"Oh, ha-ha, you blunt can opener."

"Try as you might, Sir Sonic, but I will still call you a Knave from time-to-time," Caliburn smiled softly.

"Right," Sonic nodded before racing off.

"So does that mean Sonic-kun is now Sonic-sempai?" Roll asked.

"I refuse to acknowledge that one as a Knight," Knuckles scowled, "You two, hit the showers."

* * *

"I hate those Freedom Fighters!" Robotnik growled as he slammed his fist upon his throne, "With their constant raids, my plans for the Doomsday Project are delayed!"

"Uh, Sir?" Orbot began.

"What? Can you not see how furious I am at the moment?"

"Well, sir, it's just that I thought of something you could use against Sonic."

"…What?"

"Well, sir. I've been doing research upon Sonic the Hedgehog and counter-referenced it with a list of the Robians you have Roboticized during his lifetime. The results were this; Sonic the Hedgehog's mother is a Robian, and she's working right here in Robotropolis in the Easter Quadrant."

"…His mother?"

"Yes. Her name is Bernadette Hedgehog. However, you assigned her the codename 'ZX23.' Based on the age of Sonic the Hedgehog, along with the time she was Roboticized in conjunction with medical records from the hospital before you turned it into a Roboticizer area, I was able to discover that she is indeed to birth-mother of your greatest enemy," Orbot explained.

"Jules's wife?" Robotnik asked before he developed a dark smile, his eyes glowing once more, "Well…It seems we have the perfect way to eliminate the hedgehog _and_ the Freedom Fighters. Get Cubot and get him to deliver the message I'm about to devise."

"Very well. Cubot! Oh, Cubot!" Orbot called.

"I'm right here," a voice replied before the two turned to see Cubot at a desk, reading a detective book and wearing a fedora while Snively, wearing a green, sleeveless jacket, was reading a green book nearby, "Yeah?"

"Where did you get that desk?" Robotnik demanded.

"A hard-boiled detective doesn't need to explain, just act," Cubot replied as he put the book down, revealing the tie he was wearing.

"Why you…" Robotnik growled before shaking his head, "Never mind! Cubot, I need you and Orbot to go out to the Great Forest. Inform any Freedom Fighter that…"

* * *

"…They want to talk? To me?" Sonic asked a dog wearing a violet beret and a resized version of Geoffrey's outfit.

"Yes," the dog nodded, "Agents Loki and Kilo are waiting for you with them in the area we ambushed them. The yellow one keeps hitting on them both, though."

"Must be another Voice Chip," Sonic sweatdropped, "I'm going. Just tell Sally that, if it's a trap, to be careful at all costs or find a weird guy who reminds you of a swan that calls himself a 'Prince' and feather of an extinct swan species are falling about him if it's a Roboticizer trap."

The dog nodded, albeit confused on that last part. Sonic quickly raced off, keeping Caliburn with him. The hedgehog soon came upon two female bird Mobians in the same outfit Geoffrey and the dog had, but also wearing green shirts and black pants. The two were currently stomping on Cubot as Orbot floated nearby, shaking his head as he felt a processor-ache forming.

"Okay. What's going on here?" Sonic demanded, "Why did you two want to talk to me?"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Cubot screamed as he went to behind Sonic, his fedora and tie gone while his colors turned into orange with brown spots, "Phew. Nearly lost one of my nine lives then."

"Uh…You got something or what?" Sonic asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, but of course," Cubot laughed embarrassingly before clearing his throat, "Now then…Dr. Robotnik has asked us to deliver a message to you."

"If it's about surrendering, the answer's 'no,' as usual."

"Ah…But this isn't a demand for surrender. It is a trade," Cubot spoke.

"A trade?"

"Yes. You…for your mother, Bernadette Hedgehog."

Sonic's eyes widened at what Orbot just said. Before the two birds could stop him, Sonic had the two robots by their necks. He slammed them into a tree before holding Caliburn to their necks.

"Where is she? Where is my mother, you damned metal bastards?" Sonic growled, unaware of a dark aura starting to come off his body.

"N-n-n-n-now hold on there…" Cubot gulped, "Dr. Robotnik has her with him at the moment. It is a simple trade: he will give you Bernadette, but you and Sally must come to Robotropolis and willingly Roboticize yourselves."

"He has Deroboticized her and she has given us this message," Orbot added as he held up a small device.

The device glowed for a few seconds before a screen appeared. The screen tilted to become parallel with the device before an image appeared above it. It was that of a female hedgehog. She had soft, deep blue quills, a color darker than Sonic's own. Her quills went down to her hips with a bit of blond hair on her head, blue and white highlighting the quills. Her hands had handcuffs on them while she had a collar with a chain leash on her neck, Robotnik holding the chains. She was staring at Sonic, her blue eyes tearing up a bit.

_"…If…If you're getting this, my little boy, then they found you. Please…don't do this! Just forget about me! Focus on defeating R…"_

_ "That is enough! Hedgehog, if you wish to see your beloved mother again, then meet me outside Robotropolis in one hour with you, Princess Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, Tails, Rotor, and R-0-7-7. You have two hours. And trust me, I'll know when to start the countdown."_

The image then vanished before a beam of light shot out of the device and into the sky. It released a large flash. The flash faded and revealed that the two robots had gone off once more. Sonic stared at the place he had last left them, his hands shaking.

"Sonic…Uh…sir?" Loki began before Sonic let out a roar and unconsciously began to generate Chaos Energy.

"Soul Surge: Wrath of the Wind!" Sonic roared as he unleashed a massive tidal wave of blue, visible winds, destroying ten trees before him before he began to pant heavily while glaring at the wreckage, "…Robotnik…"

* * *

"I'm sorry, but this sounds like a trap," Sally replied.

"What?" Sonic screamed, "He has my mom, Sally! I have to get her!"

"And I'm telling you that it's a trap!"

"You'd probably say differently if it was about King Acorn," Sonic growled bitterly before walking out.

"Sir Sonic, that was uncalled for!" Caliburn scolded.

"My mother's life is on the line, Caliburn," Sonic replied sternly, "I don't give a damn about what the others have to say, I'm going."

"She gave you a direct order."

"There's more to being a Knight than just serving a ruler," Sonic stated, "I refuse to let her stay there."

"You are letting your emotions cloud your rational thought."

"Caliburn…" Sonic began before sighing, "Caliburn, my _mother_ is out there. Please, I've been thinking of so many ways to get her out of there that my head hurts more than it ever did before."

"Sonic…"

"Please, just let me do this," Sonic begged.

"…Very well," Caliburn replied, "What will we be doing in order to save her?"

"Well…I need to find those Imagin guys. If that bird was here, then the others may be as well," Sonic replied.

"Where do you think they'll most likely be?" Caliburn asked.

"…" Sonic suddenly snapped his fingers.

"The grave!" the two exclaimed before Sonic dashed off.

* * *

**"Yosh…"** Deneb spoke as he finished scrubbing the tombstone, **"And…there! All nice and clean."**

"Hey!"

**"Hm?"** Deneb pondered as Sonic ran up.

"You're one of those Imagine guys right?"

**"Hai, demo…it's 'Imagin,' not 'Imagine,' Sonic-kun,"** Deneb replied.

"Whatever! I need your help!"

**"Eh? M-My help?"** Deneb asked as he pointed at himself, startled by what the hedgehog just said.

"Just do that possessing thingy and I'll talk on the way to Sieg, if you know where he is."

**"Hai."**

With that, Deneb's body turned into sand. He quickly condensed into an orb of light and shot into Sonic. His head's lowest quills instantly grew to go over his shoulders while the right quills turned a solid green. He opened his eyes to reveal the emerald green had deepened into a forest-green. D-Sonic turned to Caliburn and nodded before he went off.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Sally asked as she walked into the workshop.

"Iie," Roll replied, looking up from a set of blueprints.

"Not since you told him 'no' about going out to save his mom," Rotor replied as he fastened a bolt.

"Hai. That's wasn't a nikiniki thing to do, Sally-Hime," Roll scolded before giving a sad smile, "This is his chance to be reunited with someone in his kazoku (family)…"

"Momma…" Tails whispered as he poked his head out of the cockpit.

"Oh no…" Sally groaned, "Don't tell me that he…"

"Most likely," Rotor replied.

"Has he forgotten the rules?" Sally growled.

"Iie. He just does what comes naturally. He has his way, his own way," Roll replied.

* * *

**"Eh? Oi, Odebu, why did you bring him here?"** Momotaros complained.

**"A-Ano…"** D-Sonic began, **"He's sleeping?"**

** "Baka!"** Momotaros snapped as he clonked D-Sonic in the face.

"Cease this at once!" Caliburn ordered…until Hana got a shiner on Momotaros.

**"…Good one,"** Momotaros stated before collapsing in a heap.

"Oh, you are the missing android, are you not?" Caliburn asked.

"Hai. I'm Hana," the android giggled with a curtsey.

"Please, Imagin, we seek you aide in this," Caliburn pleaded, "The Knave's mother is being held hostage. We require assistance in recovering her."

**"Eh? Oba-chan's captured?" **Ryutaros gasped, **"Nee, nee, nee, nee! I wanna help! I wanna! I wanna!"**

_'Well…He _did_ call Sir Den-O his father. I believe it is not too surprising that he calls Knave's mother his grandmother,'_ Caliburn thought.

**"Wanna-wanna never gets, Ryuuta,"** Kintaros scolded, **"Look over at Momonoji."**

** "I heard that…"** Momotaros groaned from his place on the floor.

"I thank you deeply for this, Ryutaros," Caliburn spoke.

**"Wai! I can't wait!"** Ryutaros cheered.

"We have a plan," Caliburn continued, "Deneb, if you would?"

**"Hai!"** D-Sonic nodded before he pulled out the portable Roboticizer from Sonic's satchel.

"What's this?" Hana asked.

"It is for when we need it. If the Knave's mother is still Roboticized, we will need to use this on her. It will release her from her metal bindings," Caliburn explained.

**"Then allow me to perform the task,"** Urataros offered as he took the device.

"Be careful. It has only enough for a single shot," Caliburn advised as the two Imagin and the possessed Hedgehog left DenLiner.

* * *

"I swear I am going to give him the harshest punishment I can give for him doing this…" Sally growled as she, Bunnie, Antoine, Roll, Rotor, Tails, Geoffrey, and Gamma sneaked about.

"Maa, maa, Sally-Hime. Don't be so uptight," Roll smiled playfully.

-Concurring-

"Roll, I am starting to get sick and tired of Sonic doing these…" Sally began when she stopped.

Everyone quickly stopped behind her. She motioned for them to follow her as she climbed up one of the trees. The others quickly followed her. She moved some of the leaves away and everyone looked out. Outside the Great Forest, Robotnik sat in his normal hovercraft with Snively and a cloaked figure. Surrounding it were dozens of SWATBots and SwordBots with the occasional tiger Robian, wolf Robian, and hawk Robian. Robotnik walked out with the other two following, Orbot and Cubot on his shoulders.

"Well? Isn't this the time I designated?" Robotnik pondered.

"Perhaps they believed it was a trap," Snively noted.

**"Konnichiwa!"**

The two Overlanders and the two robots looked at each other before turning to the Great Forest. D-Sonic walked out with a basket of Deneb Robo-Candy. Everyone early facefaulted at the sight of D-Sonic handing out the basket to pass along to the various SWATBots, SwordBots, and Robians. He quickly approached Robotnik.

**"Konnichiwa. I'm here as you asked,"** D-Sonic bowed before looking at the cloaked figure, **"Oh! Is that…?"**

"But of course," Robotnik replied.

With that, he removed the cloak. Nearly everyone gasped at the sight. It was a blue hedgehog Robian. The muzzle of the Robian was silver while the plating over its figure was violet and resembled a dress. The hands ended in claws while boosters were on the bottom of the heeled feet. A tuff of topaz was at the top.

**"Ah! K-Kaa-san…"** Deneb sniffled before turning to Robotnik, **"If I go with you, will she be Deroboticized?"**

"But of course," Robotnik replied with a smirk when the SWATBots aimed their blasters at D-Sonic, "_Not_! SWATBots, get him onto my ship!"

**"I do not think so,"** D-Sonic replied with a smile.

It was then sand fell off him in great amounts. The sand quickly collected and turned into Ryutaros and Urataros. With the distraction made, Ryutaros open fired with a black blaster shaped like a dragon while Urataros pulled out the portable Roboticizer and fired. The beam hit the Robian and was instantly turned into a female hedgehog. Urataros caught her while kicking Robotnik in the belly, knocking him over.

**"Taoshite mo ii? Kotae wa kiitenai (Mind if I beat you? I can't hear you)!"** Ryutaros taunted.

**"Boku ni Tsuraretemiru (Mind if I string you along)?"** Urataros asked as he carried the hedgehog in the style of a groom carrying his bride.

"I don't believe this…" Sally gasped.

"Sugoi~! It's Urataros and Ryutaros," Roll gasped with amazement.

"More of them Imagin blokes you were talkin' 'bout while we were comin' here?" Geoffrey asked.

"Hai!" Roll nodded.

"You tricked me?" Robotnik gasped as he got up with the help of two SWATBots.

**"But of course,"** Urataros replied, **"Deneb?"**

** "Hai!"** D-Sonic nodded as he reached behind his borrowed back.

He brought his borrowed hand back, holding a strange black belt with a large thick buckle and a strange square pouch a couple of inches from it. The front of the belt had a green and yellow slanted plus on it. He smoothly whipped the belt in an arc where it settled around his waist in time for him to snap the clasp close. He reached into the pouch and pulled out a black and green card just a bit bigger then a credit card and smirked as he held the card in his right hand. Deneb got out of Sonic.

**"Just do what I told you, Sonic-kun,"** Deneb bowed.

"Right."

**"Good luck, Otou-chan!"** Ryutaros grinned as he bonked a Robian on the head before blasting apart a SWATBot.

"Henshin!" Sonic declared as he brought the card from the left side of his face to the right before smoothly sliding the card into the belt, the slanted plus moving so that the green bar connected with the lower part while a green part of the card connected with the other side, forming an 'A.'

** -ALTAIR FORM-**

The whole belt flashed again as small green shards burst out of the belt before gathering onto Sonic's body and forming a black skin tight suit with dark grey armor on his forearms that had small gold band around his wrist and dark grey armor on his shins and on his feet forming boots with a gold band around her ankles and on the back of his hands as well as his knees. There was green metal on the front of his thighs as well as his shins and feet forming boots. He also had green metal shoulder pads with silver that stuck out slightly.

His chest armor had a wide gold train tracks that went up to his chest before splitting into two tracks and kept going over his shoulders; one track per shoulder. On either side of the track as well as where the track split into to two, was green and silver. A helmet appeared on his head that was black with a silver mouth guard and two gold tracks went from his chin, up and over his head, then down the back of his head, ending where the helmet ended.

Caliburn had also changed with him. His blade was gone, leaving just the hilt and guard. His guard was reshaped to resemble a triangle with the coloring becoming gold and emerald. He was stuck on the left side of Sonic's armor while a blade was on the right side.

Everyone heard a mooing sound as two small bull heads appeared behind his head and went up the tracks and stopped where Sonic's eyes were. The grey and black bull's noses shifted under the green tops to form bright green lenses shaped like bull's heads with long green horns that had silver in the middle.

"Ha!" Sonic roared as he pointed at the sky.

Before everyone's eyes, a bolt of lightning came down from the heavens. The lightning struck before Sonic and destroyed a few SWATBots and SwordBots in the process. Sonic proceeded to bring his arm down to his side.

"Let me start by saying this; I am _very_ strong!" Sonic declared.

**Cue: Kamen Rider Den-O – Action Zero**

"That's Kamen Rider Zeronos!" Roll gasped, "Oh my! Oh my! I think I'm going to f…"

Roll let out a sigh before her eyes went to the back of her head. She proceeded to collapse, falling blissfully into a faint. Antoine, Geoffrey, Rotor, and Tails barely grabbed her to stop her from falling. Zeronos grabbed the hilt before pulling Caliburn out. He connected the guard to the blade and pulled it out. He gave it a twirl and it instantly tripled in length.

"Let's go," Zeronos spoke.

"Of course," Caliburn nodded.

Zeronos gave out a battle cry as he began to charge into the fight. He began to block various blades with his own before slashing them down. The others watched as Zeronos kept close to Urataros and the hedgehog as the Turtle Imagin gently carried her away from the fighting area. They heard a large explosion and turned to see Ryutaros standing before the forms of all the Robians.

**"Yay! I beat you all! Mind if we become friends? Kotae wa kiitenai!"** Ryutaros declared before snapping his fingers, the optics turning violet on the Robians as they began to fight the SWATBots with hip hop moves, **"Wai! It works on Robians!"**

"Im…Impossible!" Robotnik gasped, "Retreat!"

"I don't think so. Deneb!" Zeronos called.

**"Hai!"** Deneb nodded as he jumped behind him.

Zeronos reached for his belt and pulled out the card in it out. He held the card by the side with the thick green line showing it to the enemy before twisting it around to show the other side which was yellow with a thick yellow line on the side but with the bottom part slanted to the right a bit with small thin lines coming from the upper right part of the card all the way to the bottom part of it forming a V. He slid the top of the switch to the right with his right thumb still holding his blade before sliding the card back in the right side of the belt.

** -VEGA FORM-**

The front of the buckle, where the card was inserted changed from a green line going up diagonally to a yellow line going down, again diagonally, as the part of the card that had the thick yellow line could be seen on the opposite side of the belt. The whole thing forming a yellow 'V' which pulsed from the belt. Deneb placed his hands on his shoulders, the right on his left and vice versa. The green and silver bulls forming his visor reformed back into their original shape before going back up his head and disappearing as they got to the top.

Thicker black chest armor appeared in front of Zeronos and connected to the armor already there as Deneb seemed to phase half way into Zeronos, leaving only his behind to form a thicker black cape as well as his hands. One part of the new chest armor opened up to reveal Deneb's face as the cape-like cloak billowed in a mysterious breeze. Two halves of a strange drill appeared behind Zeronos's head and went up the tracks and connected together in front of where his eyes were. It spun around rapidly a few times before splitting into three different pieces. Two of the pieces were red inside with red lenses to see out of and the last one, pointing up, was green with a yellow border. There were also four little points as well; one below each eye, and another one between the red lenses and the yellow/green point.

Caliburn switched hands as Zeronos grunted, the power causing the land five feet around then to sink in some with cracks around the indentation. Everyone could only watch in awe as Zeronos switched form into someone else.

**"****Saisho ni itte oku (Let me tell you this for starters)…" **Zeronos Vega said before pointing to the face on his torso, **"Mune no kao wa kazari daa (This face on my chest is just a decoration)!"**

"What?" the Freedom Fighters exclaimed in annoyance as Roll started to wake up.

"N-Nani? What's go…?" Roll began when she saw Zeronos Vega, "Sugei! Nee, nee. Did he say his introduction?"

"The bloke just told us something in your language and it annoyed me for some reason, luv…" Geoffrey muttered in annoyance, causing Roll to start laughing.

"Was it 'mune no kao wa kazari daa?'"

"Oui," Antoine replied.

"That means 'This face on my chest is just a decoration!'" Roll laughed, "Deneb-san is still omoshiroi (funny)!"

**"Gomen, Caliburn,"** Zeronos Vega apologized.

With that, he took off the blade on Caliburn. He then attached it to the back of the guard and the blade spread out, becoming a crossbow. The pushed the switch on the belt once more.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

Zeronos Vega pulled out the card and put it into the bottom of the hilt. Yellow electricity emerged from the card and entered the crossbow. The front of the weapon began to glow bright yellow. He grasped it in both hands and aimed at the retreating hovercraft. He pulled the trigger and a giant energy 'V' shot out and hit the back of the vehicle, causing a large explosion. From the explosion, a small egg-shaped hovercraft flew out and back to Robotropolis.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Robotnik roared from within the egg-shaped vehicle.

**"Phew…"** Zeronos Vega exhaled as he saw Urataros run into the Great Forest, **"Sonic-kun's Kaa-san is going to be safe now…"**

_"Thank goodness…"_ Sonic exhaled a relieved sigh.

"Deneb!"

**"Uh oh…"** the hedgehog and Imagin gulped as they turned to see the spectators run up.

**"Oh! It's the other Kaa-chan!"** Ryutaros gasped, **"Deneb, I'm goin' home now!"**

** "Hai,"** Zeronos Vega nodded as the Robians and Ryutaros danced off into the Great Forest just as the spectators were running up.

"Sonic, you went against direct orders to _not_ do this!" Sally snapped.

_"Eep! She's mad!"_ Sonic yelped.

**"Gomen nassai, Princess Sally,"** Zeronos Vega apologized as he removed the belt, changing back into D-Sonic.

_'Oh! The Zeronos Card…It's not dissipating!'_ Roll thought.

**"Please, forgive Sonic,"** D-Sonic begged as he began to bow repeatedly, **"Demo…"**

It was then a blue energy went into D-Sonic, forcing Deneb out and where the female hedgehog was sitting against a tree, fast asleep. D-Sonic got up, his quills now reshaped to more of a bishounen hairstyle. He wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses and his eyes and a few of his quills were light blue.

**"Mind if I string you along?"** U-Sonic asked.

"What?" Sally sweatdropped.

**"Ah, my sweet princess…I do apologize for what we've done. You see, Deneb was watching Sonic, hoping that this Zone's Silver would appear near him. He accidentally overheard your discussion about not performing this mission. When he had left, Deneb saw it," **U-Sonic explained.

"_It_?" Tails repeated.

**"A suicidal look upon our blue friend's visage. Sonic could not save her, the woman who gave him life. It felt as if his world had truly ended right then and there. If Deneb had not possessed him and talked to Ryuuta and I, Sonic would have been found in his home, a rope around his neck as his feet dangled off the floor,"** U-Sonic replied.

_"What? Urataros…"_

**"Now, now, Sonic-san, but that is the truth. Princess, that decision you helped make nearly cost you a hero. I merely help this Sonic because of what my Sonic did to save me."**

"Save you?" Geoffrey repeated, "Bloke, what did this bloke do to save you?"

U-Sonic did not reply. He looked out, towards a small area of sand. The others looked over at the area and then back at U-Sonic. Unaware to them, U-Sonic was seeing himself, emerging from the sands as DenLiner drove past him.

**"I…was in the Sands of Time. All alone…for so many years…I wandered the Sands of Time…I though, 'someday I will get on that train.' With the taste of sand in my mouth, I grit my teeth."**

"Ya'll…" Bunnie whispered before looking away to cry, some of the others starting to cry as well.

**"I finally obtained it,"** U-Sonic finished with a tear falling down his face, **"Freedom."**

With that, he released Sonic and went off as an orb of light. Sonic collapsed, panting while trying to stay on at least his knees. Being possessed by three of those guys had put a great deal on his body. He began to wonder if Den-O Sonic had to deal with this when his Zone was still alive before finally succumbing to the bliss of rest.

* * *

Sonic let out a small groan as he began to awake. The hedgehog swore his head was splitting from the headache that just hit him. He slowly cracked open an eye to see Dr. Quack nearby, looking at a clipboard.

"Ah…You're awake," the doctor smiled at seeing the hedgehog, "You've been out for about three days now. Don't move. You came in with your body having been placed under a tremendous strain."

"Three…days…" Sonic whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"Yes. In fact, you have a visitor," Dr. Quack smiled.

With that, he put the clipboard on the front of the bed and walked out. A few moments passed, letting Sonic intake the room. He was in the small hospital they managed to make in Knothole from what he noted. There were a few 'Get Well' cards and flowers in wooden vases nearby. Among them was a small basket of candy with the wrappers having Deneb's face on it with the words 'From DenLiner and ZeroLiner, with love.' He gave a chuckle to himself when he saw one of the 'Get Well' cards had been drawn by Ryutaros, recognizing his drawing style from when they were in Castle Doran and Ryutaros was drawing all the Sonics. Kivat was a bit mad at the kid when he saw how childish the Dragon Imagin had drawn him. He turned to the door as it opened. Slowly, a dark-blue hedgehog walked in. She was roughly in her late twenties with a tuff of blond hair on the front of her head, her quills going down to her hips. She was wearing a long-sleeved violet shirt with a pair of indigo pants with purple running shoes. She walked up to Sonic and looked him over with her blue eyes, tears starting to swell in them.

"M-Mom? Is…Is that you?" Sonic asked.

"My…My baby…" the hedgehog sniffled before pulling the younger hedgehog into a hug, "You've gotten so big. My little boy…"

"Mom…" Sonic sniffled before the two hedgehog started to cry, hugging each other close, thinking the other would vanish if they let go.

Outside the window, Deneb was looking in with a small smile. He was so happy at seeing them back together. He quickly put on a strawhat and began to walk off. He was lucky it was near the end of the day, meaning everyone was at home or there were few Mobians out. Those he did pass by, he gave a piece of Deneb Candy and said 'Please, take care of Silver-kun,' much to the confusion of the Mobians.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**


	11. This will hurt only for a bit

**Me: Here's another chapter, one based off the episode 'Cry of the Wolf' mixed with two episodes of a Kamen Rider series. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it.**

* * *

"Why iz ze 'fuel' not here with us?" Antoine asked as he rode on Dulcy with Sally, Geoffrey, Knuckles, and Bunnie while Roll sped along the ground, Yacker following at her side while leaving a light-blue trail behind him.

"I'm giving him the month off, remember?" Sally reminded, "He and his mother need to catch up with each other. They haven't seen each other since Sonic was still in diapers."

* * *

"N-Now, Bernadette, let's talk this o…Oh my god!Why do you have a welding torch?-!"

"You metal jerk! You never told him about us?-!"

"Help!"

"Die!"

Sonic, Tails (who was there talking with Uncle Chuck about the two times DeRobticization occurred and how they were linked), and Caliburn poked their heads out from behind the overturned couch after ten minutes of silence has passed. Bernadette was still panting, a bit sweaty and her quills messed up, as she stood near a twitching and in-pain Uncle Chuck. Caliburn turned to Sonic after a few moments.

"You had to tell your mother that Sir Charles never told you about them, did you not?" Caliburn asked, earning a sheepish laugh from the hedgehog.

* * *

"Let's stop here," Sally spoke.

"Right! Comin' in for a landing!" Dulcy warned.

"Uh oh…" Roll gulped as she and Yacker went to the side.

"Whoa!" Dulcy screamed as she skidded on the ground and ended up hitting a wall.

"Ooh…!" Roll winched, "Dulcy-chan, Daijobu?"

"I'm just fine, Ma…" Dulcy moaned, dazed and confused, as Roll began to fan the dragon.

-Information on Great Unknown is limited. Area is currently uncharted- NICOLE examined.

"NICOLE, please display the king's Freedom Fighter list," Sally ordered as Antoine yawned.

"I am too boring with the journey. It is taking too awfully longer if I am ask me," Antoine complained as a holographic display of the Freedom Fighter list appeared.

"Well, no one's askin' ya, Ferret Face," Geoffrey snorted.

"We can't set up a Freedom Fighters Network unless we find them first, Tony," Dulcy explained.

"NICOLE, magnify Freedom Fighter groups located in the Great Unknown," Sally ordered.

-The only group located here is the Wolf Pack, Sally- NICOLE explained as the hologram began to display Wolf Mobians working in harmony with the land while some were playing instruments such as drums, trombones, and guitars.

"Display existing data."

-An ancient culture with a remarkable respect for nature and music. Following Robotnik's takeover, they remained loyal to the king and were consequentially driven off their land. They were also said to have three protectors of their people known as 'Oni'-

"Oni?" Roll repeated, _'Where have I heard that before?'_

"Well, where do we go ta find 'em?" Bunnie asked.

-Their base is located 21 kilometers south-southeast of the canyon. There are five possible routes- NICOLE explained.

"Nicole-chan, which one is the shortest path?"

-Well, Roll, just go straight and then turn right-

"Arigatou. Sally-Hime, I'll scout ahead."

"Well, I think we should all stay together," Sally replied.

"Demo, Sally-Hime, what if the path had a trap? I have a Chaos Emerald, so I can just go there and come back, okay?"

"Well…Fine."

"Yosh! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Roll nodded before dashing off.

"At least she gives good reasons," Sally muttered before Roll came back.

"We have a slight problem. Well, two, in truth," Roll admitted.

"What's wrong?" Bunnie asked.

"There's a powerful electric storm in the route," Roll replied as she held up her tail and showed them the tip had been burnt by lightning, "There's also something you should all see. But you won't like it."

* * *

"Oh…Oh my…" Sally gasped.

The Freedom Fighters were all standing before a 'river' of decaying materials and sludge. The liquid seemed to be dissolving the materials with each second passing. Antoine looked away with a shudder.

"Wha…What is this?" Dulcy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that Dr. Robotnik is behind it," Roll replied as she collected a sample, "Rotor-san will want a sample."

"Good idea," Sally nodded before Antoine screamed.

-Freedom Fighters detected. Objective: Capture- a Wolf Robian snarled.

The metal it was made of was a solid crimson while it had a strange trident tip for a tail, the spikes elongated. The claws were glowing a deep red and seemed to be vibrating at a high velocity. It howled before lunging at them. Slowly, everyone opened their eyes. A figure was standing before them, keeping the Wolf Robian away with a pair of red drumsticks with ruby demons heads on them, one smiling and one frowning. He was as tall as an Overlander that was covered from head to foot in intimidating purple armor. On his forehead was a demons face made of gold with two small horns adorning the sides of the symbol, the large black eyepieces obscured his eyes and large portion of his upper face. His lower-face was covered by a mouth piece that strangely resembled the grill on a furnace; his arms were covered with purple and silver gauntlets. His shoulders were adorned with white plates that resembled bat wings, while his chest and abdomen was covered with a black form fitting plate. Around his waist was a golden belt, attached with a round buckle, with the kanji for drum shining proudly. His legs were covered with powerful looking purple armor, with a silver 'bracer' around his ankle. Two black metallic boots with silver soles were over his feet.

_Hibiki_

"It…It's Kamen Rider Hibiki!" Roll gasped.

"Hibiki?" Antoine, Sally, Knuckles, Geoffrey, and Bunnie repeated.

Hibiki jumped over the kick sent at him by the Robian Wolf before punching the robotic Mobian in the face. The Robian howled and lunged at Hibiki when he ducked under the mechanized wolf. He pulled the emblem of his belt off and pressed it onto the Robian's torso. It glowed before an energy version of it appeared, equal to the size of the Robian.

"Ongeki Da Kaen Renda no Kata (Flame Serial Beats)!"

With that, Hibiki began to play the 'drum' before him.

_Ongeki Da_

The group could actually hear the sounds of purification playing.

_Kaen Renda no Kata_

Hibiki kept the beat for 29 notes before banging his weapons above his head.

_Ongeki Da Kaen Renda no Kata_

He then slammed it on the Robian once more, causing it to explode.

"You…You killed that Mobian!" Sally gasped.

"Wait for it," Hibiki replied.

The smoke slowly cleared and everyone gasped. Lying on the ground, sleeping, was a Mobian wolf. She wore native clothing adorned with feathers and beads. She also had three tails while her fur was a gentle shade of magenta. Hibiki chuckled before purple flames engulfed him. They parted to reveal a red Mobian wolf wearing a mix of a training gi and traditional robes.

"I am Hibiki the 48th," the Mobian introduced as he put the female on his back, "Please, come with me."

* * *

"…Are you a part of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighter?" Bunnie asked as they entered a cavern.

"Why yes, yes I am," Hibiki chuckled.

"Uh-uh! Sorry, everyone, but I hate underground places. I got clausto…cloister…"

"Claustrophobia," Sally corrected.

"Is there something wrong?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes. Our friend Dulcy is afraid of small, underground places," Sally explained.

"Oh, Ducky, I am glad you are coming to my census," Antoine released a relieved sigh, "We will not be going into that curseds place."

"…He read the warning?" Hibiki whispered.

"Hai," Roll replied as Hibiki began to snicker, "Nani?"

"The curse is fake," Hibiki whispered, "Mind if we just let him believe it for a bit? I've always wanted to see how someone who believes in the curse acts."

"I could fly over the canyon and meet you on the other side, Mr. Hibiki."

"I'm sorry, but where we're going is deep underground," Hibiki apologized.

"Dulcy, why don't you head home?" Sally offered, "You can tell everyone that we've made contact with the Wolf Pack."

"Okay. All aboard, Tony. Last call for Knothole!" Dulcy offered as everyone went into the caves.

"Ohh…My princess or my safety? Ohh…I am knowing I am going to be sorry. I am knowing zis eez a terrible mistake. I am knowing I am too stupids…!"

"Arrivederchi, Tony!" Dulcy waved before she flew off, the winds blown from her takeoff sending Antoine into the cave and bouncing down towards the others, screaming.

"Antoine, are you all right?" Sally asked.

"Sally-Hime, this is Ferret Face we're talking about. He's never right in just about everything," Roll replied.

"Let's keep moving, minna," Hibiki ordered before the entrance was sealed shut.

"It eez ze curse! It eez ze horrible curse bringing us bad lucks!" Antoine cried before Hibiki lit a torch.

"Put a sock in it, bloke," Geoffrey snapped.

"My socks? What eez wronging with my socks?" Antoine pondered before sniffing his left boot, "Ew."

"Honestly, Antoine…" Knuckles muttered.

"Hibiki-san, how did you Henshin?" Roll asked, "Did you use the Henshin Onsa Onkaku?"

"How did you know about that?" Hibiki asked, surprised.

"I'm from the past," Roll explained, "Ask me anything about Kamen Riders and I can answer it."

"Kamen Riders?" Hibiki repeated.

"Hai! You're a Kamen Rider," Roll replied, "The original Hibiki was one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It was not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and had surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber."

_'The Armed Saber?'_ Hibiki thought.

"Hibiki had a strong sense of ethics and believed constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. Throughout the series he was seen training by himself and with other Oni. He was seen as somewhat of a teacher by other Oni, even though Hibiki saw himself as just another fighter in the war against the Makamou (Demonized Spirits of the Countryside). Due to his training, he was seldom seen worrying, he believed that with constant training, he would always come out on top and did not need to worry about his safety. His trademark was his special salute which he did every time to either greet other or bid them farewell."

"Special salute? Did it look like this?" Hibiki asked as he performed a strange salute.

"Oh! That's it!" Roll gasped.

"Heh. I think I would have enjoyed meeting the original Hibiki," Hibiki smiled.

"I am not to be believings this," Antoine whispered, "A Caw-Man Rider that is to being fakes is actually reals."

"I think Roll's more surprised than you, Antoine," Sally noted as she saw Roll talking excitedly with Hibiki, answering every question he had to ask about the original Hibiki, "And more importantly, that Mobian Deroboticized that Mobian in his arms. We have to find out how he did it."

* * *

"Here we are," Hibiki said as they stopped before a stone wall.

"…But it eez just a wall," Antoine noted.

"Ah. But what better way to hide than in plain sight?" Hibiki laughed.

With that, he took out a pair of drumsticks while Bunnie held the Wolf Mobian. He began to play a tune upon the stalagmites and stalactites. On the last note, the 'wall' moved into the ground, revealing a set of stairs. Everyone quickly went down them and the 'wall' rose up.

"Amazing…" Roll awed.

"A bit of magic from the melody," Hibiki chuckled, "There's also ones for guitars and ones for trumpets and bugles."

"Sugei…" Roll awed, "So that means Kamen Rider Zanki and Kamen Rider Ibuki are here as well?"

"Hai, hai!" Hibiki laughed, "But…We don't really get along. Even in our home, there's only three students."

"Only three?" Sally pondered.

"Hai. Those three are to inherit the title of 'Oni' and become the new Hibiki, Zanki, and Ibuki.

"And the first three?" Sally pondered.

"It is something we do not talk about," Hibiki replied, "It is…something that will help them inherit our will and soul for the melody. Ah. We're here."

With that, everyone emerged to see a massive forest and village. There were various Wolf Mobians, all wearing various clothing. As they walked along, they came upon a green Wolf and a blue Wolf. The green work wore black fighting robes, chains, and red bands. The blue Wolf wore a blue robe over his blue gi.

_ "Zanki. Ibuki," _Hibiki greeted with his salute.

_"Tch. Hibiki,"_ Zanki snorted.

_"Hello, Hibiki,"_ Ibuki bowed, _"Did you receive the summons for…?"_

_ "Oi! Who the hell are they?"_ Zanki demanded.

_ "They were on the surface and I saved them from this girl,"_ Hibiki explained.

_"She was Roboticized?"_ Ibuki pondered.

_"Hai."_

"Vhat are they sayings?" Antoine whispered.

"Japanese. Zanki-san just asked who we were, well demanded actually," Roll translated, "Ibuki-san over there mentioned a summons. _Ibuki-san, what did you mean by 'summons?'"_

_"Oh my. You know the language of the Wolf Pack?"_ Ibuki pondered.

_"Hai. Demo…I know it as Japanese, Ibuki-san,"_ Roll bowed, _"It is an honor to meet the three Oni of Ongeki-Dou."_

_"Heh. I like this little vixen,"_ Zanki grinned.

_"A-Ano…I…I already have someone, Zanki-san."_

_"Ha-ha-ha-ha! She got you, Zanki!"_ Hibiki laughed until Zanki grabbed him by his shirt.

_"You bastard…"_ Zanki growled.

_"Now, now. We have a summons to get to. It seems that it involves that strange machine from last night,"_ Ibuki explained.

_"Gomen nassai, Ibuki-san, demo…my friends and I are of another Freedom Fighters branch and we wish to speak with the Wolf Pack's Alpha. Ano…P-please?"_ Roll asked.

_"But of course. You'll just need to wait until our business has ended,"_ Ibuki explained.

_"Arigatou, Ibuki-san,"_ Roll bowed before turning to the others and informed them of the news.

"So we're going to have to wait?" Sally pondered, "Well, at least this will let me collect my thoughts. I mean, how are you able to keep alive down here?"

"Ongeki-Dou. As long as Ongeki-Dou is alive, then the stones that give this land light and warmth remain as well," Ibuki explained in English before Roll fainted, "…Is she okay?"

"She's just overexcited from meeting y'all," Bunnie replied, "She's a fan of the Kamen Riders."

"Kamen Riders?" Ibuki and Zanki repeated.

"I'll explain on the way," Hibiki chuckled, "She's told me all about the Original Hibiki, Zanki, and Ibuki. The ones that came long before our masters' masters."

"Really?" Ibuki gasped, "Amazing…"

_"Oi. How do you know she isn't lying?"_ Zanki demanded.

_"I can tell by her heartbeats. Never once did it increase unless she got to a part she was excited to tell me about,"_ Hibiki explained.

_"…Fine. But if this bites us in the fuckin' ass, I'm cutting your dick off,"_ Zanki growled.

* * *

"Greetings, I am Lupe, Leader of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters," a woman's voice introduced.

Sitting before them was a slender Wolf Mobian. She was around her late twenties/mid thirties. Her fur was a fair sheen of gray and auburn. A bushel of long, black hair with a white highlight was shaped into a braided ponytail while her tail was primarily black with an auburn/gray tip. She wore a simple pair of strap sandals that went up to an inch below the knee, gold bands on her arms, and a light-blue one-piece connecting to her neck by a gold collar and hugged her waist by a blue band. Roll gave a silent gasp at the small scar on the right side of her face as the wolf looked at them all with icy-blue eyes.

"Freedom Fighters?" the group, minus the three Oni repeated.

"May I know who you all are?" Lupe asked.

"I am Princess Sally Acorn, Co-Leader of the Acorn Freedom Fighters," Sally introduced.

"Sir Geoffrey St. John, Leader of the Rebel Underground, luv," Geoffrey bowed.

"I am Sir Knuckles, Knight of the Sun. These two are my Apprentice Knights, Roll and Antoine," Knuckles kneeled with the two behind him.

"Mah name is Bunnie Rabbot, ma'am," Bunnie spoke, "Member of the Acorn Freedom Fighters."

"That is good to know. Hibiki told me about you all from what he learned from Roll," Lupe noted as she looked at the Hedgefox, "You know much about the Oni that guard us."

"Hai. Demo…They're called Kamen Riders when I was growing up," Roll admitted.

"I see…" Lupe noted, _"I also hear you speak of our Language."_

_ "…Hai. It is an old language known as 'Japanese' as I recall,"_ Roll replied.

_"My, my…You certainly know your knowledge of the past,"_ Lupe giggled.

_"Really? Arigatou, Ms. Lupe,"_ Roll smiled.

_"Oh, please, just call me 'Lupe-chan,' okay?"_

_ "Hai, Lupe-chan!"_

"Well, I'd like to talk to the two leaders here. The rest of you may look around if you wish. Perhaps even watch our…Kamen Riders…teach their three students, Asumu, Tomizo, and Akira."

"Really? Arigatou," Roll bowed, "Demo…Where can we find them?"

"Here. I keep copies of our village's map," Lupe spoke as she handed a map to them, "The locations of the three training grounds are colored."

"Arigatou, Lupe-chan!" Roll smiled before everyone but Sally and Geoffrey left.

"We really didn't know what to expect. There was little information about the Wolf Pack," Sally spoke once the others had left.

"Robotnik destroyed all physical traces of our culture," Lupe explained as she took out a floppy disk, "This is all we have left of the earlier times."

Sally inserted the disk into NICOLE. A hologram of a small village with Wolf Mobians playing and working was shown. The village was in harmony with the land. The buildings were in the trees and made from the ground. It changed to show a large tribal dance with three figures on a wooden tower nearby, a large fire in the center of their dancing circle. On the tower was Hibiki in his Oni form and two others. The second was a green, muscular version of Hibiki with a more rocker theme to him and played an ornate guitar. The third was black and blue with a more bird-like design to the Oni form while playing a trumpet.

"We lived simply and in harmony with nature and music. The Oni-I mean-Kamen Riders protected not our land but our people, believing the lives were more important than the land. We raised only the food we needed and left only footmarks upon the land. So, after Robotnik captured my father and Roboticized most of the pack, A few escaped thanks to the Kamen Riders, although not without reminders," Lupe explained, brushing a hand over her scar, "Only twenty of us, including the Kamen Riders, are left now, hiding within our underground city. We returned to our land only to find it being destroyed by the Test Pod."

"Test Pod?" Sally repeated.

"I think the lady here, luv, means that river of sludge we saw up there was caused by it," Geoffrey explained.

"Ah. I see now. Lupe, that is why we need to contact the other Freedom Fighter groups on my father's list."

"We need to find the other two Freedom Fighter groups in order to form us a network o keep an eye of th' ol' fatty," Geoffrey added.

"That is a good plan. I can get a message to the others," Lupe spoke before nodding towards an Arctic Wolf Mobian nearby, who went off.

"That's good news so far. But now about that Test Pod…" Sally began.

* * *

Roll walked along a path. She awed at the various flora that was in the underground land. Floating about her was Yacker, sniffing the various plants. Soon, they came upon an underground river where Hibiki was reclining on a chair. Near him, shaking his sleeping form to try and wake him up was a twin-tailed white wolf around Tails's age.

"Please wake up, Hibiki-san. It's time to train," the boy begged.

"Dun' wanna…" Hibiki muttered.

"Hibiki-san, just what is wrong? You've been acting strange lately. You won't look me straight in the eye. And you won't train me!" the wolf complained.

Roll and Yacker looked upon the sight in confusion. A twig snapping nearby caused them to turn and see someone emerging from behind a tree. He was wearing a black shirt under a white jacket and jeans. What really got her was that he looked exactly like Sonic, but had black highlights in his quills.

"So the treasured scroll is inside?" the Sonic copy pondered.

The hedgehog was about to go for the red backpack near Hibiki's chair when he got up and threw a disk at him. The Mobian stepped to the side as it embedded itself into the tree near him. He looked over at the Wolf and frowned as Roll and Yacker rushed up to the two.

"There sure are a lot of guests today," Hibiki noted

"Who is he? Who are you two?" the smaller Wolf Mobian asked as Hibiki got up and put his backpack on.

"That's it! This is perfect, Shounen. You're out," Hibiki said, causing the Wolf to gasp as Hibiki turned to Roll and the approaching hedgehog, "These two are your new Shishou."

"…No way…That's ridiculous," the boy snorted.

"If you'd please," Hibiki bowed to the two before walking off.

"For an old man…he doesn't have any openings…" the FoxWolf noted.

"Ano…Who are you?" Roll asked.

"Daiki Kaito," the hedgehog replied.

"Roll Cyber Sakurai. You?" Roll asked as she looked at the Wolf.

"…Asumu," the boy replied before looking out at Hibiki, "Hibiki-san."

* * *

"Ongeki-Dou's HiDen Scroll?" Knuckles repeated as he and Antoine drank a cup of tea with Ibuki.

"Hai. This is Ibuki-Ryuu's," Ibuki explained as a pink Wolf Mobian wearing a fitting kunoichi outfit that exposed the top of her cleavage handed the two a scroll.

"Do not to be opening it! It may be curse-ed…" Antoine whimpered.

"Enough with the curse!" Knuckles snapped as he looked at the scroll, "…I can't read shit of it."

"It's Japanese," the pink Wolf explained.

"To be honest, it's said this volume hides the true treasure of Ongeki-Dou," Ibuki explained.

"Each of the three schools has a scroll," the kunoichi Wolf added.

"Good, Akira. My dream is for Ibuki-Ryuu to stand at the top of Ongeki-Dou. And obtain that treasure."

"I get the general idea, Ibuki. So, who will you ask for the scroll first? Zanki-Ryuu or Hibiki-Ryuu?" Knuckles asked as he kept a glove on Antoine's mouth to stop his talk of curses.

"Eh? Right now?" Ibuki pondered.

"Yes. It is better to just get it done with now than later."

* * *

"Ongeki-Dou used to be one. When it split into Ibuki-Ryuu, Zanki-Ryuu, Hibiki-Ryuu…The scroll was also split into three, it seems," Asumu explained as he looked at the flower Hibiki had given him as he left.

"I see," Kaito noted.

"I don't care about the scrolls. I've always wanted to be Hibiki-san's pupil."

"Oh, really?" Roll asked.

"I'm a failure at anything I try to do. Hibiki-san is the only one who says I have any talent. Talent for being an Oni."

"That's good then," Kaito noted.

"But…That's not possible now that he's driven me out," Asumu frowned.

"For now, I'll go steal the Zanki-Ryuu and Ibuki-Ryuu scrolls," Kaito spoke as he got up, "Roll, you teach."

"Nani?" Roll gasped.

"Eh? That's obviously impossible," Asumu agreed.

"Is that so? If you have the motivation, I don't think anything in this world is impossible," Kaito noted.

"That's…something Hibiki-san also said," Asumu admitted.

"First you have to start moving. If you move, something will start…" Kaito continued before making it look as if he was shooting at Asumu, "Shounen-kun."

"Hai," Asumu nodded.

"Let's go find Hibiki-san, Asumu-kun," Roll spoke.

"Hai," Asumu nodded.

* * *

Zanki sat cross-legged with Bunnie beside him. The two were watching as a black Wolf Mobian was going through various kata. Zanki and Bunnie were looking at the Ongeki-Dou's HiDen Scroll for Zanki-Ryuu before he closed it.

"Stop!" Zanki ordered.

"Ossu!" the wolf replied, stopping.

"The day for Zanki-Ryuu to rise has come. The day we stand at the top of Ongeki-Dou."

"Ossu!" the wolf replied when a small, encased picture of Akira fell out of his sleeve.

"Oh mah…" Bunnie gasped as Zanki picked it up.

"T-This is Akira of Ibuki-Ryuu!" Zanki gasped when the wolf took it back and held it close.

"I-I-It's not what you think! My…love is unrequited. Forbidden love!"

"Tomizo, you fool!" Zanki roared as he pushed the wolf over.

"I have a request!" a voice called before Kaito entered the room with a scroll.

"Who are you?"

"Just a messenger boy from Ibuki-Ryuu."

* * *

"Ibuki-san, a challenge from Zanki-Ryuu," Akira spoke as she brought Ibuki a scroll.

"Challenge?" Ibuki gasped as he opened the scroll, "A duel with the scrolls as the wager. Just what I wanted!"

* * *

"Damn Ibuki…We'll get them first!" Zanki declared.

* * *

"So this is what you have on that Test Pod?" Sally pondered.

"The thing looks like a crab," Geoffrey noted.

The three were looking at a massive vehicle in the shape of a crab. It was orange with four legs and four claws. The front had two 'antennae' tentacles and two black optics.

"What did you use on it so far?" Sally asked.

"Rocks at first. Just delayed it for two hours," Lupe replied, "Then Ibuki-san went against it. He used his Ongeki-Dou and managed to stop it for ten hours. Then Zanki-san went up against it and got ten hours as well. It's the seventh hour since he did so."

"Trouble! Big trouble!" a gray wolf howled as he ran in, "Lupe-Sama, the Oni are fighting each other!"

"What?" Lupe gasped.

* * *

"It is a pity this has happened," Tomizo admitted as Bunnie, Knuckles, and Antoine were watching nearby.

"If we continue quarreling amongst ourselves, Ongeki-Dou will have no future," Akira admitted.

"I…I agree!"

"The time to settle things has finally come," Ibuki declared.

"The winner of this battle will rule Ongeki-Dou," Zanki added.

"Sounds good."

With that, the two held up either their arm or an item. For Zanki, his arm had a demon's head for a wristband. He lowered the jaw to reveal strings. He plucked them and held the playing item over his forehead. He raised it above his body and green lightning struck about him, turning him into Kamen Rider Zanki.

_Zanki_

Ibuki took out a whistle resembling a demon's face without horns. He blew into the top and two horns appeared. He held it to his forehead before swiping it away. A blue tornado engulfed him before chopping down, revealing Kamen Rider Ibuki.

_Ibuki_

With that, the two charged at each other. They went all out in kicks, chops, punches, swinging of guitar-axes, shooting blue lasers, and even playing their instruments at each other. It was going good until…

"Zanki-san, trouble! The scroll is gone!" Tomizo exclaimed.

_"What?"_ Zanki screamed in his native language.

"Ibuki-san, our scroll is gone too!" Akira added.

_"What?"_ Ibuki cried as Sally, Lupe, and Geoffrey ran up.

"For martial artists, you sure leave yourselves open," a voice said before they all saw Kaito walk up…with the two scrolls.

"What? S-Sonic?" Sally gasped.

_"Return the scroll!"_ Zanki roared.

With that, Kaito took out a strange gun. It was a solid black with blue, silver, and yellow designs on it. He took out a card and slid it into the side. He pushed the front forward.

**-KAMEN RIDE:-**

"Henshin!" the Sonic with black highlights declared as he pulled the trigger once he aimed it above his head.

**-DIEND!-**

Three energy bodies, one red, one blue, and one green, appeared and moved about before converging on the hedgehog. The figure before them was not that of a Mobian anymore, but that of a Kamen Rider. His jumpsuit was primarily black with cyan on the outside of the legs and body while on the inside of the arms. He had gold bands on his wrists and black ones on his ankles. His torso and shoulders were covered by what resembled a black grating or even slides in a photo reel. His helmet was blue with 10 blue and 2 black 'slides' for the eyes. His mouth was covered by a silver guard. On his belt was a black rectangle with his symbol on it.

_Diend_

"Another Kamen Rider?" Sally gasped.

-Sally, this is Kamen Rider Diend-

"NICOLE?"

-Lady Nimue installed a Kamen Rider Guide within me a few days ago that speaks about the Kamen Riders after Kamen Rider Den-O- NICOLE explained –The Kamen Rider you see before you is Diend, his name based on the words 'Die' and 'End,' yet pronounced as 'The End.' If I am correct, then the true identity of the Mobian is actually a Human who goes by Daiki Kaito, a reality-travelling thief-

"Oh, that computer's quite knowledgeable about the Kamen Riders. Perhaps I should take it as a treasure as well," Diend noted with a chuckle, "But I'm actually a Mobian from the same Zone as the Imagin you brought here."

"Don't you dare!" Sally growled as Diend inserted another card into his gun.

"Here's a present from me in exchange."

**-KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O!-**

"Den-O?" Sally repeated as Den-O appeared in his Sword Form.

**-FINAL FORM RIDE: D-D-D-DEN-O!-**

"This will hurt only for a bit," Diend stated.

**"Ore…Sanj…!"** Den-O SF began when Diend blasted him in the back.

Everyone stepped back as the Kamen Rider began to change. His head popped into his body as his armor changed into Momotaros's body. The Imagin's head then emerged and he was not happy.

_Momo_

**"You punk! Let me finish!"** Momotaros snapped as he got into Diend's face.

"Go already!" Diend snapped as he pointed at the two Kamen Riders.

**"Nani? Nan de? Nan de? They're all oni!"** Momotaros gasped, **"Oh! How gross!"**

_'Like he's one to talk…'_ was the thought of nearly everyone there.

"The oni war has started. Later!"

**"I don't know what's going on…But I'll take y'all on!"** Momotaros declared as he charged with his sword out, **"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

"Hey! Hold on! Hey!" Tomizo yelped.

**"What's the matter?"** Momotaros demanded before roaring at Akira.

* * *

"Hibiki-san!" Asumu called as he ran along a path.

"Hibiki-san!" Roll called before spotting something on the ground, "Nani? Asumu-kun!"

"…Hibiki-san's disc animals!" Asumu gasped as he picked them up.

It was then the two heard the sounds of fighting. They looked out and saw Antoine, Zanki, and Ibuki fighting a ticked-off Momotaros. Ibuki got a punch at Momotaros's face.

**"Why, you. Punk!"** Momotaros roared as he got Ibuki with his sword, **"I really am the strongest!"**

_"Who are you? Who?"_ Zanki demanded as he batted Momotaros's rear with his guitar.

It was then a monster the size of a rhino with red skin covered in places by brown fur and metal horns, chains, armor, and spikes began to charge up, destroying underground trees in his path. One such tree sent Momotaros flying and hit his face against a tree. He fell on his face and began to try and get up, holding it.

"Momotaros! Daijobu?" Roll asked as she helped up the Imagin.

**"Oi…What the hell is going on here? I'm relaxing in the tub, drinking milk. And now I was in a free-for-all Oni War! What just happened?"** Momotaros demanded.

"What is that?" Tomizo gasped.

"Is eez ze curse! I was knowing it was reals! I just knowing it was reals!" Antoine screamed in pure fear as he jumped into Roll's arms, "…Oh…When dids you be gettings here?"

"Get away from me, Ferret Face…" Roll began.

"If I recall…" Akira spoke with a gulp as Asumu ran up to the two.

"That's the legendary Makamou, Gyuuki!" Asumu exclaimed.

Gyuuki roared as it charged at Ibuki and Zanki. He swatted Ibuki away like a fly, forcing him out of his Oni form and land near Akira. Gyuuki then punched Zanki into the ground before picking him up. He spun the poor Kamen Rider around until releasing him, hitting Tomizo and forced him out of the Henshin. He then turned to look at Knuckles.

"Uh…Is he glaring at me?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh oh…Knuckles-sempai, he thinks you're a matador's flag!" Roll yelped.

"Oh crap…" Knuckles gulped as he began to run about the area with Gyuuki chasing after him, "I don't want to be this guy's meal!"

"This is all your fault!" Zanki roared as Sally and Lupe held him back.

"It's your fault!" Ibuki screamed as Bunnie, Asumu, and Roll held him back.

"Help me, fuck it!"

"Knuckles! There is a child here!" Roll shouted back.

"I have to protect him!" Tomizo shouted.

"I'll help too!" Akira added.

The two charged up to between Gyuuki and Knuckles. Tomizo held up an arm, revealing the same Henshin device Zanki had. Akira took out her own Henshin device, similar to Ibuki's. The two either blew into their Henshin device or strummed it. Blue wind and green lightning covered them before revealing two Kamen Riders similar to Zanki and Ibuki.

_Todoroki/Tenki_

"Kamen Rider…Todoroki!" Tomizo declared before he started to grapple with Gyuuki.

"Kamen Rider…Amaki!" Akira called before running over to Knuckles, "Knuckles-san, please run."

**"Oi! Don't leave me out of this!"** Momotaros shouted before jumping into Knuckles, **"Henshin!"**

** -SWORD FORM-**

** "Ore…Futatabi Sanjou (I have finally arrived)!"** Den-O SF roared.

_Den-O Sword Form_

**"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Den-O SF roared as he charged with the DenGasher Sword.

Gyuuki saw the red on his armor and roared. He began to charge at Den-O SF when the Kamen Rider jumped over him and swiped his Liner Pass over the belt.

** -FULL CHARGE-**

** "Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza…Part 5!"** Den-O SF roared.

Red lightning zapped into his sword and launched the blade high above him, spinning like a saw-blade. He swung it four times, each one hitting Gyuuki. The blade then went above Gyuuki and Den-O SF swung down. The attack hit Gyuuki and made a large explosion. Den-O SF chuckled before Gyuuki charged out and rammed into him. Todoroki jammed the bottom of his guitar-axe into Gyuuki's gut as Amaki took out her horn.

"Ongeki Sha Shippuu Issen!" Amaki declared.

_Shippuu Issen_

"Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin!" Todoroki declared.

_Raiden Gekishin_

The two proceeded to play their instruments together. Blue energy waves erupted from the trumpet as green shockwave emerged from the guitar. With a final note in their united attack, Gyuuki was sent backwards. He got up and ran off.

**"You better run, you Bovine!"** Den-O SF shouted as he released the Henshin and got out of Knuckles.

"What kind of Oni are you?" Lupe asked as she got up closer to Momotaros.

**"Oi! I ain't a gross Oni! I'm an Imagin!"** Momotaros snapped.

"Momo-baka-os…" Roll muttered.

**"Oi! How'd you know that insult your other you gave me?"** Momotaros demanded, earning a fist to the face in reply, **"… …You have the same punch as her."**

He proceeded to collapse. Roll crossed her arms before exhaling while she released them.

"Knuckles-san!" the two Riders called as they ran up to Knuckles.

"Are you okay?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I just said I'm fine," Knuckles growled.

"Well, it seems that the curtain's rising on a new era," Sally noted.

* * *

"What does Ibuki-san think?" Asumu asked as Akira and Tomizo ran up.

"He says today's incident was a Zanki-Ryuu scheme."

"Zanki-san says the same thing. He said next time Ibuki-Ryuu would definitely be defeated."

"Speaking of which, how is Hibiki-san?"

"…He said he was going to retire from being an Oni."

"Eh?"

"We'll just have to handle it ourselves!"

"Do what?"

"To defeat…Gyuuki, Tomizo."

"That would be…quite difficult."

"As long as you have the motivation, nothing is impossible, Akira! First we have to move. If we start moving, something will start!"

"That's right! First…we have to move!" Tomizo agreed excitedly.

"Starting with our generation, our schools won't quarrel."

"Everyone, together!" Asumu declared before they brought their hands together over Hibiki's Disk Animals, "Demo…I need Hibiki-san's permission to take over as Oni. Then there is one other thing you two need to do."

"Do you want me to ask Hibiki with you?" Kaito asked as he walked up.

* * *

"Shounen-kun wants to formally take over as Oni," Kaito said as he approached Hibiki, the Wolf sitting down in front of a fire.

"I don't want Shounen to walk the same path as me."

"I see! That's too bad. He was excited about having the younger generation uniting Ongeki-Dou."

"Shounen said that?"

"He's working hard at the heart of all that," Kaito replied when Hibiki blocked his path to the backpack.

"I know…Your target is the Hibiki-Ryuu Scroll."

"Just what I'd expect from you."

"Hibiki's Henshin Onsa," Hibiki said as he held up a tuning fork resembling a gold demon head.

"I don't want that."

"Please give it to Shounen for me. With his kindness, the Oni probably won't steal his heart. If he has a righteous heart that can control the Oni, the he'll be an Oni. If he can't he will give up. If Shounen becomes an Oni, please tell him this: I want him to finish me off. That is…inheriting my soul."

* * *

"Please, accept our souls."

"Thank you…Master Zanki. I'll put all my power into it!" Todoroki whispered as Zanki closed his eyes with a smile on his lips, "Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin!"

"You were a teacher among teachers, Master Ibuki. I will work hard," Amaki praised as Ibuki nodded, embracing his fate, "Ongeki Sha Shippuu Issen!"

"Don't cry! You're Shishou now!"

"We're counting on you!"

* * *

"How long?" Snively demanded.

-I can't say, sir-

"You can't say? What do you mean you can't?" Snively demanded.

"Shut up, Meg," Cubot ordered before a hologram of Robotnik appeared behind them.

-Snively! Cubot!-

"Oh! Hello, sir," Snively greeted.

"Hey there, big guy! Hey, did you gain weight?" Cubot asked.

-When will the Test Pod be back on-line?-

"Um…Any minute now, sir," Snively gulped nervously.

"What do you mean? That robot just said he didn't know."

-And _what_ of the wolves?- Robotnik growled.

"The wolves? Uh…We…The Wolves, sir…They've disappeared."

-No, Snively…They've just outsmarted you again!- Robotnik roared, his hologram now just a giant-sized version of his head –Now, I strongly suggest that you use your pointed little head and _find them_! Do I make myself clear?-

"V-v-v-very…c-clear, sir…" Snively stammered in fear.

* * *

"Ugh…Bad night…" Knuckles moaned as the Wolf Pack and their allies began to prepare to fight the Test Pod.

"Nightmares, bloke?" Geoffrey asked as he, the echidna, and a possessed Antoine-now as Den-O SF, pushed a rather large cart along.

"Yeah. All involving me being killed by Gyuuki while I'm a matador's cape," Knuckles replied, "Hey…Where's Roll?"

**"Said something about talking to Hibiki. Whoever that is,"** Den-O SF replied.

* * *

"He's been thinking all night," Kaito said as he and Roll walked up with Asumu, "Talking in person really is best."

"Hibiki-san."

"Shounen."

"Just as I thought…" Kaito smirked as he raced over and got the backpack, "An old man who normally has no opening…relaxes his guard before Shounen-Kun."

"When did you…?" Hibiki growled.

"Oh my…! Now I remember your name! Nimue-chan told me that if Kamen Riders were real, than I have to be careful of Daiki Kaito! Give back the scroll, Kamen Rider Diend!" Roll demanded, "Asumu-kun, he tricked us both!"

"But…But he was kind to me!"

"How annoying. She's right. From the start, I approached you just for the treasure of Ongeki-Dou," Kaito replied as he took out his DiendDriver and slid the card in.

**-KAMEN RIDE:-**

"Henshin!"

**-DIEND!-**

"Remember, Shounen-kun, I may be bad…But he's worse!"

With that, Diend shot at Hibiki. The Wolf jumped over the blasts before he grabbed his heart area. He collapsed to his knees and began to cry out in pain.

"Hibiki-san!" Roll gasped.

"My heart is being stolen!" Hibiki gasped out before crying out in pain, "I can…No longer control my Oni powers!"

"Hibiki-san! What's wrong?-!" Asumu gasped.

Hibiki moved away from everyone as purple flames began to pour out of him. He screamed one last cry of agony before he was engulfed in the flames. Gyuuki emerged from them, letting out an earth-rumbling roar.

_Gyuuki_

"This is my…final lesson," Diend spoke before running off.

"Hibiki-san is…Gyuuki?" Roll gasped.

"How can Hibiki-san be Gyuuki?-! It can't be!"

**_"Hibiki's body is now the property of Gyuuki!"_** Gyuuki roared before jumping up and going through the 'ceiling.'

"Let's go, Asumu. Chaos Control!" Roll shouted as they warped to the outside.

**"What's going on down there?"** Den-O SF demanded as everyone ran up to them.

"Hibiki-san…He's transformed into Gyuuki!" Roll replied before Gyuuki jumped out of the ground and began to charge at Knuckles and Den-O SF.

**"Oh, come on!"** the two screamed before running away from the mad Makamou.

_"I tolds you this place is curse-ed!"_ Antoine screamed inside Den-O SF's head.

**"Coyote-Yarō, Urasai!"** Den-O SF snapped.

* * *

Kaito unrolled the three Ongeki-Dou scrolls. Slowly, he began to examine each one in careful detail. Soon, his eyes widened.

"Ongeki-Dou's treasure is…So that's what it is," Kaito noted.

* * *

-Snively- Robotnik spoke after looking at the surveillance footage.

"S-Sir?"

-Have you noticed that there are cave _atop_ the canyon wall…but none at _ground level_?-

"Oh…Yes, sir," Snively replied.

"Yep."

-What does that tell you?-

"That we've got kangaroos, not wolves?" Cubot guessed.

"That the wolves…used to be very tall?" Snively gulped.

Robotnik shuddered. He took a deep breath to calm his overheating nerves. It didn't do much good for him, though, but he played the regal man.

-It means, they're camouflaging the lower entrances- Robotnik shuddered before slamming his fists down on his throne and roared so loud that the screens shattered –_Find them_!-

"Y-yes, sir…" Snively gulped.

* * *

**"Bastard!"** Den-O SF snapped as he kicked Gyuuki while Knuckles slashed with his Soul Surge.

Gyuuki dodged all their attacks and slugged them both into a canyon wall. He lowly approached them when gun shots nailed him. Everyone turned to see Kaito walking up.

"Kaito-teme, why did you come back?" Roll growled.

"I wanted to see the treasure I stole," Kaito replied.

"Why did Hibiki-san become Gyuuki?-!" Asumu asked.

"He's Hibiki?-!" Todoroki gasped.

_"He could no longer control his Oni powers," _Kaito replied as he looked over at the other two Kamen Riders_._

_ "Oni powers?-!"_ Asumu gasped.

_"But…Hibiki the man said this: 'If you control Oni powers with a righteous heart, become an Oni, and defeat me!'"_ Kaito continued as they watched Den-O SF, Knuckles, and Bunnie fighting off Gyuuki.

"Me, kill Hibiki-san?-!" Asumu exclaimed, "There's no way I can do that!"

"Maybe that's fine," Kaito replied as he switched to English.

"Eh?"

"As long as you have that kindness, the Oni won't steal your heart. You're not just inheriting Oni powers…You're also inheriting the soul of Hibiki the man."

"You stole those lines from someone, didn't you?" Roll asked.

"Let me say this: I am a passing-through Kamen Rider!" Kaito declared as he slid the card in, "Remember that!"

**-KAMEN RIDE:-**

"Henshin!"

** -DIEND!-**

_Thief_

"All that's left is for you to choose," Diend continued as he shot Gyuuki onto his back, "Will you become an Oni or not?"

With that, Diend held out the Henshin Onsa Onkaku. Nearby, Gyuuki started to get up when Knuckles and Den-O SF nailed him with Soul Surge and the Extreme Slash Full Charge. Asumu looked at the Henshin device before looking at the battle.

"I will…become an Oni."

With that, he took the Henshin Onsa Onkaku from Diend. He flipped it open and flicked the 'horns.' He held it up to his forehead and his body started to glow red. Purple flames flared off his form before he gave a swipe of his hand, revealing Kamen Rider Hibiki to all.

_Hibiki_

Gyuuki roared once he saw Hibiki. Hibiki gave out a battle cry and charged at the Makamou. Gyuuki rammed into Hibiki's waist. Hibiki moved back and began to deliver a series of punches and kicks to Gyuuki's gut, knocking him away. Gyuuki slowly got up.

"Hibiki-san!"

**_"You cannot defeat me! This body is Hibiki's, after all!"_**

**-ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!-**

With that, multiple blue energy forms of Diend's gun appeared around the weapon as he open fired. Gyuuki cried out as the energy bullets hailed down on him. Diend ran up to Hibiki.

"Do it, Shounen! At this rate, even Hibiki's soul will be lost," Diend ordered.

**"No way!"** Den-O SF roared as he grabbed Gyuuki with Knuckles and held his arms back, **"Oi! You Music-Yarō! Hurry up and give the hissatsu waza!"**

"We…can't…hold him…much…_longer_!" Knuckles grunted as Gyuuki struggled.

Hibiki began to shake before pulling out his Ongekibō Rekka. He charged at Gyuuki and began to unleash a furry of strikes on his with both weapons. He pulled the buckle off his belt and jammed it onto Gyuuki's chest. The buckle spun before expanding to cover Gyuuki's body with an energy drum surface.

"Ongeki Da Mōka Dotō no Kata (Raging Flame Raging Billows)!"

With that, Hibiki slammed the drum as hard as he could for the first three beats. He then unleashed a furious onslaught of drum strikes.

_Mōka Dotō_

As Hibiki drummed, the face of Hibiki appeared in Gyuuki's face. Hibiki looked up and paused. Asumu and Hibiki stood before each other. Hibiki held out the Onsa Onkaku to Asumu. He gently took the Henshin device and Hibiki gave a smile filled with pride. Hibiki rose his weapons up and gave it a final strike with both. The energy drum began to spin as Gyuuki staggered back.

"Hibiki-san…" Asumu whispered before Gyuuki exploded into a pile of leaves.

"He did it…" Roll awed.

"Master…" Hibiki whispered before Todoroki and Amaki put a hand on his shoulders.

"We inherited their will and soul," Todoroki said, "We will pay our respects once the threat is gone."

"…Hai…" Hibiki nodded with a sniffle before shaking his head, "Ikuze, minna!"

It was then that a red pod began to fly about, trying to search for something.

"Quickly! Everyone, this way!" Lupe ordered.

Everyone quickly followed her to a wall of the chasm they were in. She motioned to Todoroki and he nodded. He stabbed his guitar into a depression of the chasm wall, the guitar fitting right into it. He began to play a set of five notes six times before an opening appeared.

"Activate heat sensors!" Snively ordered as four red lights emerged from the bottom of the vehicle.

-Heat Sensors: Activated-

Everyone barely got into the opening in time. It closed shut before the beams swept by. Soon, the Test Pod walked by. It was 'foaming' at the mouth while spraying various green liquids at the ground. Just as it neared a dead end, a panel in the chasm walls opened and the group emerged.

"Quickly, minna!" Lupe ordered.

Roll raced on ahead. She stopped at various areas of the dead end and began to plant bombs on the sides. As she did this, Den-O SF removed the tarp to reveal a large laser cannon. They quickly aimed and Sally began to open fire. The Test Pod roared as it was sent backwards to the center of the dead end. Geoffrey smirked as Roll handed him a box with a big, red button on it.

"Say 'ello guv'ner!" Geoffrey demanded as he pushed the button.

The bombs proceeded to go off. The Test Pod shrieked as it was engulfed in an avalanche of stones. Everyone quickly began to cheer, feeling victory in their hands. Momotaros roared proudly before Antoine jumped into Bunnie's arms in fear of the Iamgin.

"Ze curse eez gone!" Antoine cheered before seeing the pile of stones and gasped, "Vhat eez this?"

The rubble began to shake before a massive robotic claw emerged. Two more got out before the entire pile exploded. The Test Pod roared in fury as it got up to full height.

"It eez ze curse! It eez ze _doom-ed_ curse!" Antoine screamed.

"Antoine, forget the fuckin' curse! There is no fuckin' curse, for fuck's sake!" Todoroki roared as he began to shake the coyote.

"He's right, Antoine. We use the threat of a curse to keep out intruders," Lupe explained.

"No curses? 'Phew' and 'phew' again. I am so happy to hear zat," Antoine sighed in relief.

"Not exactly the outcome I was hoping for," Sally gulped, "Any ideas, anyone?"

"Yeah!"

Everyone turned to the voice. Slowly, they turned to see Diend approaching. Above the Test Pod, the vehicle floated. Within it, Snively began to laugh madly with glee.

"Test Pod, kill them all!" Snively cheered, "I want to see what your pollution does to a Mobian!"

"Shut up, Meg."

"Enough with the 'Meg!'"

* * *

"It's Ongeki-Dou's treasure!" Diend declared, "It was a mystery!"

With that, he tossed the three scrolls into the air. He fired and destroyed all three. The pieces scattered and fell before the three Kamen Riders of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters. The kanji at their feet read only one word: 'Ongeki-Dou.'

"When the three schools become one, that's the true Ongeki-Dou!" Diend declared as he slid a gold card into his DiendDriver.

**-FINAL FORM RIDE: H-H-H-HIBIKI!-**

"This will hurt only for a bit," Diend stated.

With that, he fired at Hibiki's back. Hibiki gasped out before a metal tail and a metal ring appeared on his back and over his head. He flipped in the air and transformed before everyone's eyes. What was once Hibiki was now a giant metal falcon.

"Hibiki turned into an Akanetaka!" Amaki gasped.

Akanetaka-Hibiki let out a cry before attacking the Test Pod. His body ignited before he took the Test Pod into the air and tossed it onto the ground. He then rammed into the vehicle and sent it spinning into a chasm wall.

* * *

-Snively, Cubot, what is going on out there with my Test Pod?- Robotnik demanded.

"Ulp. Uh…Well, sir…It…It seems that a robotic bird covered in flames just flipped it over," Snively gulped.

"Shut up, Meg."

"I am not Meg!" Snively screamed.

-Fix your voice chip!- Robotnik snapped.

"Up yours, loser," Cubot replied before giving a nasally laugh, "Up yours…Bum…Diarrhea…"

* * *

** -FINAL ATTACK RIDE: H-H-H-HIBKI!-**

Akanetaka-Hibiki let out a cry before transforming into a giant disk resembling Hibiki's buckle. In landed on the top of the crab and spun into it.

**Cue: Kamen Rider Decade – Final Form Ride Hibiki**

Diend jumped on top of the machine. He pulled out blue versions of the Ongekibō Rekka. Diend proceeded to drum.

_Diend_

Nearby, Roll got a Roll Blast in and Todoroki jumped to beside the Kamen Rider thief. He rammed the bottom of his Ongekigen Retsurai and began to play it in unison with Diend.

_Todoroki_

Amaki stopped shooting energy bullet from her Ongekikan Reppu before she added her music to the melody.

_Tenki_

Suddenly, the ghostly images of Ibuki and Zanki appeared beside their students and joined in with their instrument weapons. Den-O pulled out his own sticks and an energy drum appeared before him. He began to beat it in tune with the others.

_Momotaros_

**"Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza…Hibiki Version!"**

As everyone looked at the sight, they were all being soothed by the melody that was being played by the instruments. The melody in perfect harmony with one another.

_Ongeki-Dou_

As they played, the faces of the two ghostly Oni vanished to reveal their original faces, smiling at their students.

_Treasure_

The machine began to spark and rattle as the purifying melody was coursing through its circuits.

_Cyan_

Diend finished the song and gave a final slam of his sticks on the 'drum,' causing the machine to explode.

"Im…Impossible!" Snively screamed in fear.

"Shut up, Meg," Cubot ordered.

"I am not Meg!" Snively screamed as their vehicle flew off, "I hate you! I hate you all! Oh…I hate my life…"

* * *

"Daiki-san!"

"You still need something?" Kaito asked as he turned to see Asumu with Tomizo and Akira.

"We were able to inherit being Oni thanks to you," Asumu smiled.

"Thank you very much!" all three declared with a bow.

"…Quit it," Kaito ordered, "It makes me feel uncomfortable! I just do what I want. Shounen-kun, someday, I want you to properly show me my treasure."

"Right," all three nodded.

"Ja ne."

* * *

"I have some good news, Sally, Geoffrey. The other Freedom Fighters have just responded. They want to meet with us all. The sooner, the better."

* * *

"All for one and one for all! Freedom Fighter forever!" Sonic, Sally, Geoffrey, Ari, a rhino Mobian, and a bear Mobian chanted.

"My father would be proud, knowing that we are together for our most important mission; to destroy the Doomsday Project and beat Robotnik!" Sally declared.

* * *

"I can't wait ta go be sleepin' in mah bed…" Bunnie yawned before she bumped into a figure and fell, "Hey! Watch where y…"

**"Gomen! Gomen nassai!"**

Bunnie blinked as she looked at the figure before her. It was roughly the size of an Overlander adult. He was wearing black robes with his arms made out of gunmetal, the five fingers resembling the barrels of a gun. Her eyes widened at the sight of the hands before looking up at the face. He had a somewhat hidden face, due to the fact that a sunhat tied down by a blue ribbon was on it along with a blue scarf over the mouth, and revealed only the upper half of the gold face and his green eyes. In his left arm was a basket of candy. Deneb quickly helped her up.

**"Please, forgive me. Here. Have some Deneb Candy as an apology,"** Deneb offered as he handed the rabbit a lollipop with the wrapper having his face on it, **"Oh! Uh…Ja ne."**

"…Was that there the feller who turns into that 'Zeronos' feller?" Bunnie asked a few minutes after Deneb had left, happily handing out candy to everyone he met, "Ah…Ferget it. I'm too tired fer this shit…Oop! I'm so tired, I just cursed. Heh. That actually felt a bit…nice."

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**


	12. You don't know who you're up against

**Me: Here's another chapter, one based off the Mecha Madness series in the Archie Comics. It is also the episode we have a new character appear. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Sonic the Hedgehog will come to order! Sorry your request was denied, but that's democracy in action!"

Tsk. Must he go into a Sonic Spin?" Antoine complained as Sonic was curled up and spinning in place.

"But it's a perfect plan, any fool, can see!" Sonic argued.

"Demo…Sonic-kun, we're just afraid for you," Roll replied.

"You better watch it, mister, unless you want to see _monarchy _in action," Sally threatened.

"I meant no disrespect, princess," Sonic replied, "But hear me out. I just know it will work. If we let Robotnik Roboticize me and using one of Rotor's neuro-overriders, my mind will still be free! With that, I can trash Robotnik's plans once and for all!"

"No way! Sally tried that and almost destroyed us all!" Rotor argued.

"That's because it fell off the back of her ear," Sonic replied.

"And how do you know it won't fall off your ear?" Rotor asked.

"Because I'll use tape," Sonic replied.

"T…No way! We can't risk letting a Metal Sonic running around!" Rotor snapped, earning a shudder from Nimue and Roll.

"Please don't say the words 'Metal' and 'Sonic' together, okay?" Nimue asked.

"…Was your husband Roboticized?" Sally asked.

"No. A man that went by Dr. Eggman created a robotic version of my husband, Metal Sonic. However…" Nimue gulped, "The power it held…It took three Super Transformations to defeat him! And they all were almost out of rings!"

"…Super Transformation?" Sally repeated.

"I'll explain later," Nimue replied, "Right now, we're having a discussion on Sonic's plan. Now, Sonic, you should also remember how your mother might feel about this."

"Well, we both came up with this, actually," Sonic chuckled sheepishly.

"…Remind me to use an oversized paper fan on her head next time we meet," Nimue frowned.

"Pardon me, y'all, but ah have experience with this," Bunnie put in as she put one of her robotic legs on the table and held up her robotic arm, "Half o' mah body is robotic because Robotnik tossed me into one of his 'bot makers… You know, Sonic… You saved me!"

"Yes, Bunnie, but…"

"This is pointless! The plan has been rejected by unanimous…" Sally began.

"Okay, okay! I can take a hint!" Sonic interrupted before stomping out, "Self-important political…all talk and no action…"

"Hmm…Zee edge-hog seems disgruntled. Perhaps he should be monitored!" Antoine proposed.

"Don't even suggest it, Antoine! Sonic may be many things, but disloyal isn't one of them! Is that clear?" Sally ordered.

"O-Of course you M-majesty…!" Antoine gulped.

"And he has left me again. Do forgive him and his mother for this matter. I tried to advise them to not propose this, yet it fell upon blue, deaf ears," Caliburn frowned before floating out, "I will go see Lady Nimue for now."

* * *

Sonic raced along a pathway. He needed to blow off steam and he needed to blow it off quickly. He skidded to a halt before a large structure. Everyone had recently built it and were using it as a training facility for recruits for the Freedom Fighters and to help the members stay in shape.

"I'm gonna blow off some steam in the weight room…" Sonic began as he opened the door…only for a set of weights to crash down on his head, knocking him out with a bit of blood falling from a wound he sustained.

"Just the _dumb bell_ I was hoping to see!"

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a purple-and-white weasel with a long bent tail and blue eyes. He sported a rather large pointed tooth, visible even when his mouth was closed. He wore a brown fedora, a brown belt, brown gloves with metal plates, and brown and white boots. His large nose was dark gray and his eyes were blue.

"Foolish Freedom Fighter! Did you really think your primitive prison could hold Nack the Weasel for long?-!" the weasel demanded as he began to tie up the poor hedgehog, "Remember me, Sonic? I remember you…and your pal Knuckles. You two kayoed me a few months ago when I was tryin' ta steal yer Chaos Emeralds! I had a deal with Robotnik to bring you into Robotropolis! As they say, 'better late than never!'"

* * *

"Sonic the Hedgehog is mine at last!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"Oh my…Congratulations are in order then, your highness," Orbot advised.

"Not yet, tin can. Time to pay the piper…in _cash_!" Nack demanded.

"As much as I would enjoy to gloat and watch him be Roboticized while awake from the beginning, I can't afford that," Robotnik chuckled, "Throw him in the Roboticizer! And as for you, Nack. Your reward for capturing the hedgehog is this; you may leave…_alive_!"

With that, he slammed a fist onto a hidden button near him. The area below Nack's feet opened up and the weasel fell into it. The trap door slammed shut and Robotnik turned to Sonic's unconscious form.

"I have just the Roboticizer for you, Hedgehog," Robotnik chuckled sinisterly, "Put him in the Ultimate Combat Roboticizer."

"The UCR?-!" Snively gasped, "B-But sir…"

"No buts, Snively! Put him in it at once!" Robotnik ordered.

"Hm…Now where is Cubot?" Orbot pondered as Snively began to drag Sonic away when Cubot wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls jumped in front of him, holding up a bazooka.

"Now is the winter of your discontent!" Cubot declared, a bit of a British accent in his voice, before he pulled the trigger, nailing Snively in the face with a snowball the size of a tire, "Yes. This is excellent."

"…Keep the voice chip. I like this personality," Robotnik ordered.

"Oh. Ew…" Cubot shuddered as he looked at Robotnik while dragging Sonic out, "It's like the Fat Man had a baby with an elephant!"

Soon, he came up to a strange chamber. It was shaped exactly like Sonic and only a few inches bigger and wider. Cubot loaded the hedgehog into the item and closed it. Slowly, Sonic started to awake.

"Huh…? Wha…What hit me?" Sonic groaned.

"Well, my intrepid little fiend, you are in the latest Roboticization Chamber we have; the Ultimate Combat Roboticizer," Cubot explained.

"Huh? I'm _where_?-!" Sonic gasped.

"Do struggle, please," Cubot chuckled as he began to pace about in front of the captured Hedgehog, "As you can see, you are encased within a diamond-infused container shaped to your exact physique."

"Uh…Why is my hand down there?" Sonic asked.

"Hm? Oh, I didn't notice that. Well, well, seems you're a bit naughty," Cubot laughed mockingly.

"Okay. This new voice chip of yours really needs to be changed," Sonic sweatdropped, "And stop staring, ya pervert!"

"Silence!" Cubot snapped as Robotnik entered, "Ugh…My god. It's like seeing a bowl full of moldy pudding…!"

"Ah…You're awake," Robotnik chuckled, "How do you like it?"

"It sucks. I can't move at all," Sonic replied, "And Cubot keeps looking at my hand. I swear if you let him be the one who made the shape of this thing, I'm gonna...!"

"Excellent. Now then, perhaps I should go into a bit of detail. You see, I've discovered that there is a special gene in Mobians as I was creating the Doomsday Project. That gene, if provoked, will cause the Mobian's senses to increase a thousand-fold! Reflexes, sight, smell, taste, touch. I have devised a way to activate that gene and give its powers to the Robian form that is made, which is then modified even further to combat levels. The end result? Well, my blue-furred _friend_, is a machine made through the results of a million year civil war!" Robotnik released his monologue, "And now _you_ will test it!"

"Screw you!"

"No, you don't!" Cubot chuckled.

With that, Robotnik rose a hand up. He looked around for a few moments, as if making sure they were the only ones there. Once he felt satisfied, he pushed a button. Cables fell down from the ceiling and attached to Sonic's container. Green lightning and green smoke erupted from the pipes. Sonic, though, saw thousands upon thousands of miniscule claws emerging from the pipes. Sonic let out a blood-curdling scream as he was being changed. His body felt as if its entire existence was being dunked in lava created of demonic flames that could eat away at everything and anything. His blood was slowly replaced by leaded oil as his skin was being torn apart and replaced by metal. Outside his container, the casing began to break. The container exploded and everyone ducked. Slowly, the green smoke began to disperse away, revealing a Robian. It was taller than Sonic by an extra two inches. Four spheres made up the upper half of his arms as heavy gold armor made the lower half of his arms. His hands were metallic silver with claws on the ends. His shoulders were covered by spiked, metallic blue guards with gold lining. His spikes were all pointed backwards while his metallic silver ears were pointed upwards. His muzzle was a metallic silver with metallic white 'fangs' in his jaws. His optics were a solid crimson within seas of darkness. The upper half of his legs were metallic black while the lower half were a metallic blue with metallic gold knees that had spikes extending from them. His feet were a metallic crimson with thrusters on the bottoms. Data designs lined various parts of his body.

"Behold, for he has risen! The one, the true, Metal Sonic!" Robotnik declared as the Robian knelt before him, "All of Sonic's remarkable powers have been digitized, maximized, and multiplied into this magnificent ion-powered machine!"

"How are we sure he can be trusted?" Orbot asked, earning a chortling laugh from Cubot.

"Oh, you simpleminded fool. Due to the problem we experienced with Princess Sally, Lord Robotnik has created a special program that he's uploaded within all his Roboticizers; The Brain Burn-Thru."

-The word of Lord Robotnik is law- Metal Sonic growled.

"And now, for a demonstration," Robotnik sneered as a Doomsday Pod entered the large room, "Metal Sonic, destroy!"

-At you command- Metal Sonic growled.

With that, his right arm pulsed before a green energy sword appeared in his hand. The two Overlanders blinked and it was finished. Snively whimpered as he and the two shape-themed robots hid behind Robotnik, who as grinning with pure malice. The Pod was literally ripped open. The arms were crushed beyond recognition while the legs were sliced to miniscule parts. Atop the remains was Metal Sonic, holding an 'eye' of the 'crab' in his left hand. With a dark smile, he crushed it with ease, letting the dust that remained fall about.

"You know of the secret location of Knothole Village, home of those accursed Freedom Fighters - Destroy it!"

-Yes, Lord Robotnik-

"Now go, my ultimate weapon of destruction…leave not a scorched stone standing!" Robotnik ordered as Metal Sonic's rockets flared and he shot out, destroying the ceiling.

-They will perish-

Unaware to them all, a figure was looking out from a nearby rooftop. He let out a heavy sigh. Why all Sonics were trouble magnets had been a mystery to him for years. Even now, he couldn't figure it out. But at the moment, he had to alert the Freedom Fighters. He jumped off the roof and walked off, approaching Uncle Chuck's home. He gave off four knocks with his right hand and then a tap to the bottom of the entrance with his left. The door immediately swung open, startling Chuck who quickly aimed a blaster.

"…Oh…Machine?"

"No. I come with sad news. Sonic the Hedgehog has been captured and Roboticized. He is being sent to destroy the Freedom Fighters. Inform of them the news immediately, Sir Charles," the figure replied before leaving.

"S-Sonny…?" Chuck gasped before he collapsed to his knees in shock, letting the entrance close by itself.

* * *

"There, there, Bernadette-chan…" Roll sighed as she patted the back of a fetal position Bernadette, nearly all the life lost in the hedgehog's eyes.

"NICOLE, are you sure that this is true? That Sonic the Hedgehog is the mechanical monster zeroing in on us?"

-Yes, Sally. The Chaos Energy emanating from the machine matches the wavelength that Sonic's Chaos Energy has- NICOLE confirmed.

"Umm…He also looks downright unfriendly right now," Rotor gulped.

"He disobeyed ze council's order! He will be court-martialed!" Antoine declared before Roll and Bernadette slammed a foot into his face and nuts.

"Not on our carcasses, you're not!" both snapped in unison.

"Bernadette, Roll, get the village evacuated," Sally ordered.

"Hai," Roll nodded before running off while carrying Bernadette.

"It's times like these that make me wish _I_ had super-speed like my husband and son do," Bernadette sighed.

-Eat blaster fire, Freedom Fighters- Metal Sonic growled as a panel moved on his right arm to reveal a laser that launched a lime-green beam at Rotor, Antoine, and Sally.

"Yikes!" Antoine screamed as he jumped into the bushes.

"He's strafing us! Get down!" Sally ordered as she pushed Rotor out of the way.

"That was too close!" Rotor gulped.

"I'll say," Sally agreed.

"H-He's circling b-back!" Antoine stammered as he pulled his cutlass out.

"NICOLE! Execute maneuver 'DLG.70!'" Sally ordered, "After that, initiate Phase II!"

-Working, Sally-

"Easy, Antoine…NICOLE's creating multiple Holographic Images to confuse Metal Sonic," Sally explained as multiple holographic images of the trio appeared around the area.

-Fool- Metal Sonic scoffed before appearing before the trio and kicking them into a tree.

-Sally, he has heat sensors- NICOLE advised.

"Darn! NICOLE, please tell me Phase II has been initiated," Sally pleaded.

-Unfortunately, Sally, Phase II is still being progressed- Sally replied as Metal Sonic formed his blade.

-You there, Target Antoine D'Collete. You are the first target- Metal Sonic declared before charging at Antoine.

"Alors!" Antoine screamed as he parried the blade with his own before the two began to swordfight.

-I strike you down for the glory of Lord Robotnik!- Metal Sonic roared.

-They are en-route, Sally- NICOLE said.

Near them, Antoine dodged another swipe before lunging at Metal Sonic. The metal hedgehog blurred before Antoine's back exploded with blood. Metal Sonic let out a metallic laugh as he looked down upon the downed coyote.

-You believed to be the best- Metal Sonic addressed –However, you are pathetic. Even your father would spit upon you pathetic development-

"Antoine!" Rotor screamed in fear.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Sally exclaimed.

-Phase II has arrived- NICOLE spoke before Bunnie Rabbot slammed her metal fist into Metal Sonic's gut while Omega dealt him a fist to the face.

"You, suh…How dare you attack mah friends that way!" Bunnie demanded.

-Permission to use Plan D?- Omega whimpered in hope.

"Fire away, Omega-Sugah," Bunnie replied.

-Yahoo! Plan D! Plan D! I love Plan D!- Omega declared.

His body opened up like a toolbox, revealing multiple upon multiple rocket launchers, panzers, hand guns, magnums, and just about everything that could be launched and used as a weapon. There was even a few rubber band launchers. Omega's targeting system came on-line and quickly targeted the mecha hedgehog. He unleashed Hell upon Metal Sonic the moment he got his target. Metal Sonic ignited his rockets and flew about, dodging the artillery while blasting any that got too close.

-Subject: B. Rabbot/Robo Enhancement: Interrupted. Currently Freedom Fighter- Metal Sonic analyzed –Subject: E-Series 123 Omega/Robot designed by Miles 'Tails' Prower-Sakurai. Currently Freedom Fighter-

"Just lay down and surrenduh like the Yankees at Chickamauga!" Bunnie demanded, _'I have got to thank Roll-Gal and Nim-Gal on th' lessons about th' past.'_

-You shall be returned to Robotropolis so your Roboticization can be complete- Metal Sonic ordered –While you are to be brought in to be examined and mass-produced for Lord Robotnik's destruction of all Freedom Fighters-

-Negative- Omega replied.

"Y'all gotta grab hold o' me first, tintop!" Bunnie added before grabbing Omega and stretching her legs to let Metal Sonic ram into one of a large trees behind them, "And that move ain't gonna get it, boy! Mah robotic legs can telescope up before you can say 'ouch!'"

"Thirty-Love, Mam'selle Rabbot..." Antoine cheered before groaning in pain while Sally applied alcohol to the wounds when Omega grabbed the charging Metal Sonic's fist.

-Speed has increased- Omega noted before throwing Metal Sonic away from their location –Moving away from Knothole Village-

"Right!" Bunnie nodded before the rockets in her feet ignited and let her zip at where he had tossed Metal Sonic.

"Well, Rotor, all the new gadgets you and Tails added to Bunnie's arsenal are working well!"

"But will they be enough to hold off Metal Sonic?" Rotor gulped as he applied wraps to Antoine's body.

"I d-don't think so…" Antoine groaned as he saw Bunnie sent flying over their heads with Omega grappling a flying Metal Sonic.

"But the two can delay him long enough for Phase III…NICOLE?"

-Affirmative! 'Agent T2' on the line!-

* * *

-Agent T2! Do you read me?- Sally asked.

"Loud and clear, Aunt Sally!" Tails grinned –Knothole Control Center standing by for your orders!"

-Condition: Red. Repeat: _Red_!-

"Understood! Moving to com-station!" Tails saluted as he moved over to a large computer, "Mayday message transmitting…Full-Grid Sweep in progress…Receptor Frequency acquired…Spectrometric readout indicates acknowledgement!"

-Nice work, Tails!- Sally cheered.

"Thank you, ma'am! It's so nice to be treated like an adult on these things!" Tails beamed as he stood up in a proud pose, a hand behind his back and one on his chest.

-Oh, yes, your mother told me to tell you 'Don't forget to wash-ums hand and brush your teethies'- Sally giggled, causing Tails to gurgle and facefault, unaware of the Imagin, minus Deneb, poking their heads in and nodding with each other.

* * *

-Your evening aperitif- a SWATBots dressed as a butler spoke to Robotnik, who was currently wearing a brown set of pajamas with pink bunny slippers while reclining on a recliner and watching Metal Sonic fighting Bunnie and Omega.

"The Metal Sonic has been intercepted by that repulsive rabbit and E-123 Omega!" Robotnik growled as he got dressed, "Harumph! All I need is a remote power booster…I can transmit a surge through Metal Sonic that will turn them into a bucket of scrap and hasenpfeffer!"

-But aren't such boosters hard to build?- the SWATBot asked before his head was ripped off and tossed into Orbot's hands.

"No. As a matter of face, _you_ contain the necessary parts…" Robotnik replied as he went to work.

-I had to ask…- the SWATBot sighed.

"There! Now give them the juice!"

* * *

Metal Sonic stopped and grabbed the two. He roared as blue lightning erupted off him and began to electrocute the two. He flew into the air and proceeded to throw the two to the ground.

-Rust in peace- Metal Sonic roared.

"Look out! They're comin' in like a bomb!" Rotor shouted when Cho CLIMAX Form caught them.

**"This is still gross…"** Ryutaros stated.

**"You said it,"** Momotaros growled as they dropped the two down beside Sally, Antoine, and Rotor, **"Ore-tachi futatabi sanjou (We have finally arrived)!"**

"Den-O?" Sally pondered.

**"I do apologize, but we had to borrow little Miles for this,"** Urataros apologized from his position on the right arm.

**"We'll make him cry!"** Kintaros roared while the left arm pumped itself.

"What?-!" Sally gasped before Den-O CCF spread his wings out and flew up at Metal Sonic, "Bunnie! Are you all right? Easy now… Give me a hand with her, Rotor!"

"Hooooe! Did any of y'all get the number of that streetcar named desire?" Bunnie asked.

-System Analysis: Damage in all area. 95 percent in arms, 96 percent in legs, 42 percent in torso, 25 percent in head unit- Omega spoke.

"Okay…just relax, you two! You did your best! Take Bunnie and Antoine to the infirmary, Rotor!"

**"Matte!"** Deneb called as he ran up, **"I'll take them."**

"Deneb?" Sally pondered.

**"Hai! ZeroLiner!"**

The sound of Zeronos's Henshin Belt went off in the air. The sound of a bull roaring erupted before ZeroLiner charged through the forest on its tracks. It shot by and took everyone before dropping them off outside the infirmary. In the air, Urataros caught a fist before Kintaros rammed his fist into Metal Sonic's face, sending him away from Knothole Village. Momotaros grabbed the Liner Pass and pushed the button on his belt. A melody went off before he swiped the pass over it.

**-CHARGE AND UP-**

The sounds of a train skidding to a halt on its tracks were heard as Urataros's mask went down to the leg, following by Ryutaros's mask, and finally Kintaros's mask. Energy erupted from the belt and into the first mask, causing the blades on the side to face ahead. Den-O CCF flew at Metal Sonic, foot fist as Metal Sonic charged, enveloped in lime-green energy. He reeled his fist back and sent it at the Kamen Rider as they kicked. The two attacks collided and created a large explosion. Tails and the Imagin screamed as they landed in a heap near a smoking crater.

**"Oi! Get offa me!"** Momotaros screamed at the bottom of the pile.

**"Kintaros, you're heavy! Please get off!"** Urataros shouted before they untangled.

**"Kuma-Chan, you baka!"** Ryutaros snapped as he gave a chop to Kintaros's head.

** "That hurt!"** Kintaros stated before the smoke and dust in the create blew away, revealing a furious Metal Sonic that slammed a fist into them all before rocketing off.

-Sonic the Hedgehog is no more. Citizens of Knothole, prepare to be eliminated by Metal Sonic- Metal Sonic declared as he flew towards the village before Knuckles came out and gave him an uppercut –Glarg-

"Surprise, Sonic! Our Freedom Fighter buddies asked me to deliver this to you…" Knuckles smirked before being kicked away by the hedgehog Robian.

-You don't stand a chance against my Robo-Enhanced speed and strength-

"Oh my…" Roll gulped as she raced up to the others as Bunnie and Antoine were rushed off by Dr. Quack and Gamma while Nimue followed in a light-blue nurse's outfit and carrying Omega in one arm, "Please don't kill each other…please…"

"Oh dear…Knuckles is our last line of defense!" Sally gulped as the two continued to fight in the air.

-It's all over, Red. First I trash Knothole. Then I will target Angel Island and anything else Lord Robotnik demands of me-

"No robot can whip me, see?" Knuckles demanded as he got a few slashes in with Gallatin before being blasted by lime-green lightning from Metal Sonic's eyes.

-Oh, I _see_ very well…out of my high voltage optic units!-

"This is awful!" Sally gasped as Rotor caught a burnt Knuckles in a net, "Metal Sonic is poised to destroy Knothole Village. We're at his mercy! And that's something he has in very short supply!"

"We're all doomed!" Rotor screamed before Roll slapped him in the face.

"Baka! Deneb, koi!"

**"Hai!"** Deneb replied, **"…Ano…What are we doing?"**

"This," Roll replied as she raced into ZeroLiner and took out the Zeronos Henshin Belt before pulling out a card, that one having a red side, "Henshin!"

**-CHARGE AND UP-**

In a swirl of wind, Zeronos Altair Form stood where Roll once was. Suddenly, the armor became a deep red where it was once green, almost a rusted color instead of a normal red. The silver parts of her armor changed into solid gold while Deneb transformed into a strange gun. It was mainly solid black with his face on the front while his hands, now gold, were at the front, sticking out further than the face.

"Saisho ni itte oku…I am _very_ mad!" Zeronos Zero declared.

**"Saisho ni itte oku…I have never been used by a female Zeronos before,"** Deneb added.

"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" Zeronos Zero declared as she began to race after Metal Sonic and firing powerful lasers at the Robian.

"Although I dread saying it, we've got to initiate…Operation: Last Resort!" Sally declared.

"S-Suh-Sally! Y-You wouldn't…You _couldn't_ order us to do _that_! …Would you?" Rotor gulped.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is about the trash Knothole! You have your orders, mister!" Sally demanded.

"Y-Yes, you m-majesty!" Rotor whimpered as the Imagin ran up with an unconscious Tails and Sieg.

**"Oi, what's going on?"** Momotaros demanded before seeing Metal Sonic fighting Zeronos Zero, **"Nani?-! Nan de? Nan de? What is this?-! Who's that!-?"**

"Roll," Sally replied, "Rotor, hand Momotaros Knuckles. …_Now_!"

**"Oh my, you certainly are serious about this, Sally-Hime," **Urataros noted as Rotor gave the Oni Imagin the echidna.

"She's the princess!" Rotor replied.

"You bet I am…Now move out! Momotaros, stand by with Knuckles! NICOLE! I want a full sweep of the village!"

-Working…As you commanded, Knothole has been evacuated. Zeronos Zero is currently keeping Metal Sonic away from the village and is actually doing a better job than Bunnie, Antoine, and Omega were-

"I can't believe he disobeyed a direct order! Sonic's behavior border on mutiny!" Sally growled as Rotor rolled up a strange wheeled device that could roughly fit an adult Mobian into it, "Rotor, bring me the 'Bot-Maker!"

**"'Bot-Maker?"** Ryutaros pondered.

"Yes'm!" Rotor gulped.

"Gimmie the skinny, is this thing ready to go?" Sally demanded.

"As you know, we acquired this 'Port-O-Bot' from Robotnik after our first Bunnie Rabbot encounter. Although it was damaged, I've been repairing it as you ordered…I think it's operational!"

**"You _think_? Oi, did you test the thing yet or what?-!"** Momotaros demanded.

**"This fool!"** Kintaros snapped as he chopped Momotaros on the head.

"The answer to that, Momotaros, is 'no.' But it's about to be!" Sally declared.

"S-Suh-Sally…If I may speak freely…" Rotor gulped as he removed his hat, "If we do this, haven't we sunk to Robotnik's level? Are we no better than him?"

"Et tu, Rotor?" Sally asked with a heavy sigh, "Listen, you guys…we've got to fight fire with fire. We must use every weapon at our disposal to ensure survival! Planet Mobius is at stake! Let freedom ring!"

**"…Nani?"** Momotaros looked down before getting an uppercut by a delirious Knuckles.

"Muh-Metal Sonic! Mu-Must destroy!" Knuckles roared.

"Knuckles, no!" Rotor yelped.

"He's delirious!" Sally gasped before Kintaros pinned him.

**"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita (My strength will make you cry)!"** Kintaros roared before giving Knuckles a headbutt.

"Ow…Huh? What the hell's goin' on?" Knuckles groaned as Kintaros got him, "What?-! Who are you all?-!"

"They're the Imagin. They're all Den-O," Sally explained, "We've got work to do, Sir Knuckles."

"What can I do, Princess?" Knuckles asked.

"Metal Sonic is still on the loose. I have an old Roboticizer and a neuro-overrider standing by, Sir Knuckles," Sally explained as Bunnie and Omega ran up with a frantic Antoine being carried by Gamma.

"Wait! You are not to being serious about zis!" Antoine shouted.

"I am, Antoine," Sally replied when Knuckles took the Neuro-Overrider from her, "Sir Knuckles, wait! Let me explain the risks!"

"Let me explain the cramp it puts on yoah social life!" Bunnie added as Knuckles jumped into the Roboticizer.

"Explain it after you've turned me into Mecha-Knuckles!" the echidna snapped.

"Eet 'as begun! I weep for us!" Antoine cried.

**"Namida wa kore de fuitoke (Wipe your tears with these)!"** Kintaros declared as he hit Antoine in the face with tissues.

"Swing low…sweer chah-re-uh-uht!" Rotor sang sadly while taking his hat off again and crying a bit.

* * *

Zeronos Zero screamed as she was forced out of Henshin and Deneb was changed back. Metal Sonic landed before her and aimed his blaster at her face. It began to charge up as Roll's eyes widened.

"Sonic-kun…" Roll whispered when Metal Sonic started to spark.

-I m-must…c-cannot…m-must…- Metal Sonic grunted and argued.

-Metal Sonic!- Robotnik's voice snapped, making Metal Sonic look at his left arm to see a screen with Robotnik on it.

-Yes, Lord Robotnik-

-Did I detect some hesitation? Your orders are to wipe out all your former allies! Oh, never mind…I'll do it myself! Give me your co-ordinates! I've got a stockpile of nuclear bombs in Radiation City twenty-seven miles east of Robotropolis I'm dying to use!-

-S-Suh-Send you the location of Knothole?"

-Yes, you Mecha-Moron! You are my slave! Do as I say immediately!-

"Iie! Sonic-kun, please fight it!" Roll begged as she hugged the Robian, "Please don't do this!"

-…Y-yes…Of course- Metal Sonic replied before pushing Roll to the ground –Sorry, Master, the number are…-

-One moment. I have to put your call on 'hold!'-

It was then a metallic white, spiked fist rammed into Metal Sonic's face, sending him into a tree and splintering it. Standing where Metal Sonic once stood was an Echidna Robian. He was a solid metallic red with metallic-white armor and a metallic silver muzzle. His pair of optics was a metallic yellow while his dreadlocks were made of a flexible metal. His legs were metallic green and metallic silver, based off Knuckles's shoes on the feet area.

-Mecha-Knuckles is in charge now…And the first thing I'm gonna do is sever your communications with old blubberbolts!- Mecha-Knuckles declared as he rammed a spiked fist into Metal Sonic's left arm, destroying the screen.

-Obviously, you have retained your normal echidna personality- Metal Sonic noted before kicking Mecha-Knuckles into the air –That flaw shall be your undoing-

"Gracious!" Bunnie gasped.

"Mon dieu!"

"It's the Battle of the Sega-Century!" Rotor yelped.

**"Oi! No breaking the 4th wall!"** Momotaros snapped.

"Sorry," Rotor apologized as Metal Sonic rammed a fist into Mecha-Knuckles's face.

"Who will prevail?" Sally pondered.

**"They've very evenly matched. The only thing in our favor is that Mecha-Knuckles-san has just started to fish,"** Urataros replied.

-In your face!- Mecha-Knuckles roared as he got in an uppercut.

"Right! Mecha-Sonic has already battled Bunnie, Omega, Antoine, Den-O, Knuckles in his normal form, and Zeronos…" Sally realized.

"Hai! Ikuze, Knuckles-sempai!"

"Looky yonder…Roll is comin' in on groung!"

"Plus you let the echidna keep his free will…" Rotor added.

-I'll end this quickly…By letting you have both barrels- Metal Sonic declared as he fired lasers from both his arms.

-Bring it on! My magnetic Knucklaws will disperse your blast and drain your batteries!- Mecha-Knuckles replied as his gloves erupted in nature-colored Chaos Energy.

-*BRRZZZT* Minimal energy…Metal fatigue…*VRAP*-

-Tell it to someone who gives a fig!- Mecha-Knuckles snapped as he grabbed Metal Sonic's leg and started to spin him about –Meanwhile, enjoy the spin cycle!-

"35yt4$T..." Yacker moaned as he spun about, dizzy, before Mecha-Knuckles sent the Robian Hedgehog into the ground, creating a rut with his face.

-Admit it, Hedgehog…your life's in a rut!-

"Ooh…! Metal Sonic got trenched!" Rotor flinched.

"Fire in zee hole!"

-To paraphrase Hendrix: "'Scuse me while I 'dis' this guy!-" Mecha-Knuckles declared as he flew at the rising Metal Sonic.

-Incoming speed squared divided by atmospheric pressure…Add impact angle plus acceleration…computer…execute- Metal Sonic said before becoming a blur and ramming a fist into Mecha-Knuckles's face –To put it in layman's terms you can understand, Mecha-Knuckles: "This wallop will send you directly into the heart of Nuclear City." Say "hello" to the nuclear warheads for me-

-He's right…I'm gonna hit the city at subsonic speed…No way to stop!-

-Your destruction is assured-

-But I don't like to travel alone, Metal Sonic! By inverting the polarity in my claws, I create a massive magnetic field! One you'll find impossible to resist!-

-Uhhh. I'm being magnetized- Metal Sonic grunted before colliding with Mecha-Knuckles.

-If I'm going down, you're coming with me!-

-No. Release me, you fool…- Metal Sonic began before they collided with Nuclear City, creating a giant mushroom cloud.

"No…" Roll gasped.

"Sonic the Hedgeohg couldn't have survived that blast…even in his mechanized form!"

"I doubt m'sieu Echidna could have, either…"

-Indeed…The odds are against it- NICOLE agreed.

"Then Sonic…and Knuckles…" Tails sniffled as Roll hugged him, letting the two to start crying.

**"N-No…Not again!"** Momotaros screamed as he began to bang the ground with his fist.

**"Otou-chan!"** Ryutaros sobbed hysterically.

**"…"** Urataros, Sieg, Kintaros, and Deneb just looked away, each one shedding tears.

"E-Excuse me a moment…I…I've got fallout in my eye…" Sally sniffled as she turned away.

"Gosh! It's not always easy at the top…" Rotor whispered.

"Oui…Uneasy 'angs zee crown!"

-I'd be uneasy if I were at Ground Zero!- Omega stated.

* * *

At that moment, Ground Zero shouldered…A massive crater in the midsection of the former Nuclear City sizzled with radiation. SWATBots were vaporized and toxic trash reduced to molten slag. The air was filled with multitudes of poisons. It was lucky that Radiation City did not house Robians for various reasons. The eerie silence was suddenly broken when a manhole cover shot up, revealing a pod. It opened up revealing Robotnik and Orbot.

"Gadzooks! That's the biggest backfire of your illustrious career at the moment!" Cubot gasped as he saw the wreckage.

"Mymymy! Those two did major damage! It will take months of rebuilding to…"

"Sir! Sir over here!" Orbot suddenly called.

"Hm? Something moving in the rubble! Could it be? Did Metal Sonic survive the impact?" Robotnik gasped as he went over to Orbot, revealing a badly-damaged Metal Sonic, "Yes! He's badly damaged, but repairable! Can I build them or what?-!"

-Guess what?-

"Uh oh…" Orbot gulped when Robotnik received a blow to the head by Mecha-Knuckles.

-I survived the battle too! Then it occurred to me; our fight scene didn't have the required headbutt!-

"Oh my…! How did you survive with less damage than Metal Sonic?" Orbot gasped.

-Let's just say he doesn't beat 'em like he used to, pool ball…I was Roboticized by one of his old units…built _before_ he started using inferiors parts! Lights out, fatty!- Mecha-Knuckles declared before flying off to Knothole and crash landing near the group -*BZZT* I wish I was as confident as I'm trying to sound… The nuclear firestorm was no picnic for me, either! *KZZRPT* But Metal Sonic is critical!-

-Malfunc*ZRP*tion…-

"Holy abalone! It's them! Get Sally!" Rotor ordered.

"Aunt Sally, come back! Look!" Tails called as Roll ran over.

"Knuckles-sempai, you saved him!" Roll exclaimed as she hugged the two while Sally ran over.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is alive? Or at least Metal Sonic is? Oh, Knuckles, you did it!" Sally cheered.

-Maybe, Princess…Your boyfriend's in bad shape!- Knuckles grunted.

"He is not my/her boyfriend!" Roll and Sally snapped as they bopped him on the head while Antoine snorted at the Robian Hedgehog.

"C'mere, you great big hunk of Echidna!" Sally then exclaimed as she pulled the echidna into a hug.

-Oof! Easy there…I'm damaged goods, too!-

-Confirmed…Mecha-Knuckles's tolerance levels beyond maximum danger of burnout-

-Woo-ha! I'm hearing voices…-

"That's my computer, NICOLE. And she's right about you!"

"Tails-chan, help Knuckles-s…" Roll began before Kintaros picked the Robian Echidna up and took him to the Roboticizer.

"What about Sonic?" Rotor pondered.

"You know how that old Roboticizer works…Its built-in reversal system can only DeRoboticize the same creature it mechanized!" Sally explained.

"Yes…but the real Sonic is in here…I can feel it!"

"Rotor, take NICOLE and figure out a way to save Sonic! I'll be over here!" Sally ordered as she ran over to the Roboticizer where Tails, Roll, and Urataros were working on it with Kintaros gently placing the Echidna Robian into it.

-It's you and me, big boy!- NICOLE declared.

-Oh, my achin' everything!- Knuckles groaned.

**"Hold on! I've got this!"** Momotaros exclaimed as he tried to enter Metal Sonic, when he was sent flying away, **"Nani?-!"**

**"Hime-chan, the systems are reverse!"**

-See you on the flipside, Princess!-

"I salute you, Sir Knuckles!"

"Mah oh mah! I never saw her do that!" Bunnie gasped.

"Tsk. Zee tabloids will have ze day of fields!"

"If all goes well, he'll be out in three minutes!" Tails explained.

"Keep an eye on him, Tails! Roll and I will be over by Sonic and Rotor!" Sally ordered as the two girls went over to the walrus, "Give me your report!"

"It's remarkable, your majesty! NICOLE has made some astounishing discoveries inside Sonic! They've all tried to enter him, but not one Imagin can get past the Burn-Thru program installed. I'll let NICOLE tell you the more important things."

-Thank you, Rotor…As we all know, Sonic's body was already storing vast amounts of Chaos Energy to the point it was leaking out that he needed to release it through spars and runs. However, he never had one before he was Roboticized! This has caused his body to be both protected, yet evolve as well-

"Shinka?" Roll blinked.

-Indeed. I am not sure how it has changed, due to him being Roboticized, but that is also what is interesting. The Roboticizer that used this caused a strange gene within him to be triggered, causing his body's senses and reflexes to increase a thousand-fold. Even more now that he was Roboticized. However, with the Chaos Energy, it has caused his original personality to remain hidden from the Brain-Thru Program. If you hook me up to him, then I can access it and it may restore him- NICOLE explained.

-N-No…-

"?" everyone slowly backed away as Metal Sonic started to get up, sparks coming off his broken form.

-You organics are…inferior to…the machine- Metal Sonic growled as his body began to repair itself at an accelerated rate.

"Impossible…" Rotor gasped.

-If you…believe that you…will get back the…organic. Then…- Metal Sonic continued as his optics began to glow a deep crimson while his voice reset into a deeper, robotic tone –**YOU ARE WRONG!**-

Roll gasped as the Chaos Emerald she had erupted in her tail's fur. It shot out and into Metal Sonic's torso. Metal Sonic curled up as he began to float in the air. He released himself and unleashed a powerful roar. A shockwave of power flared off him, sending everyone back while the Imagin hit the ZeroLiner and were sent flying off into the distance. The area began to rumble as the remaining parts of the destroyed area of Knothole collapsed in on themselves. Metal Sonic's body underwent a transformation with his torso getting bulkier and darker. The spheres that made up his upper arms solidified into metal upper arms while the yellow alloy making up the lower halves turned a deep blue with white markings. His legs extended as the lower halves became bulkier. His optics fused into a single red visor as his head reshaped into a more fearsome one. The Chaos Emerald dropped and rolled away from him.

-**I'LL CRUSH YOU!**- the Robot roared.

"S-Sonic…!" Tails gasped as Knuckles emerged from the Roboticizer while Nimue appeared from the nearby pond.

-**I AM MECHA SONIC, MACHINE OVERLORD!**- the robot roared before his left arm transformed into a machine gun -**NOW DIE!**-

He charged up a sphere of red energy at the tip before a crimson spear of energy rammed into him. He turned to see a figure approaching from the distance. His figure was obscured by the large, tattered cloak he wore. The strangest thing, though, was the tune he was whistling.

**-ERROR. UNKNOWN, ADRESS YOURSELF-** Mecha Sonic ordered.

"You don't know who you're up against. I am Lancelot Terios du lac, Knight of the Cart," the cloak figure replied, "But I prefer…"

With that, the cloak fell off before being ripped to shreds by a pulse of crimson Chaos Energy. Before them all was an ebony and crimson hedgehog. His torso had a tuff of white fur on it. His hands were covered in white gloves with a gold ring on the cuffs, a black and red strap of leather emerging from them. His feet were covered by high-tech skates that were primarily white with red plating on the bottom and lower part of the sides. Flame designs on his fur/quills seemed to emerge from the gloves and shoes. Surrounding his white tuff of fur were the flame designs. His tanned muzzle had a scowl upon it as his eyes were a deep crimson, seemingly on fire. His quills were in the same positions as on Sonic, but the four quills on the sides of his head bent upwards. On his back was a strange sword. Its hilt and guard resembled his head and the bottom quills. His main quill was actually the blade that was long, broad, and made of a strange mixture of red crystals and metal.

"…Shadow the Hedgehog. The World's Ultimate Lifeform," the hedgehog finished as he branded the sword in a reverse, left-handed grip.

**Cue – Who I Am**

"Lancelot…My son has returned!" Nimue exclaimed with tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Ikuze, Ddraig Goch (Red Dragon)," Shadow spoke, the blade glowing softly.

**You never really understood me  
**With that, Shadow dashed at Mecha Sonic, releasing a sonic-boom much to the shock of everyone but Roll and Nimue.

**You always put me down  
**Mecha Sonic barely flew over Shadow's slash before firing his lasers at the black hedgehog.

**Like a dog that's beaten over and over  
**"Chaos…Spear!" Shadow roared.

**One day I'm gonna take you down**

His left hand flared with crimson energy. He swung it and released a spear made of Chaos Energy. The two attacks collided and Shadow's attack easily ripped apart the lasers. It nailed Mecha Sonic and caused a small explosion.

**This is who I am  
Not a shadow of who I want to be  
Try to understand  
That this is what you made me  
And you're not ever gonna change me**

The smoke slowly wafted away before Mecha Sonic shot out, roaring. He unleashed a flurry of lasers at the black hedgehog. Shadow merely smirked before pulling out a pair of blue and yellow Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos…Rift!"

**You underestimate my sorrow  
**A portal appeared before him as the emeralds glowed. The lasers went through it and Mecha Sonic stopped. The rift closed before multiple rifts surrounded the Robian. He screamed as the lasers impacted from all the rifts before they closed.

**How the wreckage of my life  
I tried so many times to tell you  
**"You're no match for the Ultimate Lifeform," Shadow snorted.

**The silence down in both of us (No more excuses)**

** -ENOUGH! I REFUSE TO SUBMIT DEFEAT TO AN ORGANIC!- **Mecha Sonic roared before his body flared with dark-blue Chaos Energy** –CHAOS…SPEAR!-**

**This is who I am  
Not a shadow of who I want to be  
Try to understand  
That this is what you made me  
And you're not ever gonna change me**

Shadow's eyes widened before barely jumping over the spears of dark-blue Chaos Energy. Mecha Sonic appeared behind Shadow and delivered a swift blow to the back of the head. He then appeared before Shadow and rammed his fist into the black hedgehog's stomach. Mecha Sonic grabbed Shadow by his neck and threw him into the ground.

**You have made me  
** "Lancelot!" Nimue cried out in worry.

**You can't change me  
**The ground exploded as Shadow erupted out of the dust cloud, his rocket skates erupting with flames as he rammed into Mecha Sonic.

**You don't know me  
This is who I am**

**You have made me  
You can't change me  
You don't know me  
This is who I am**

With that, Shadow began to release a relentless assault of slashed, punches, and kicks. Mecha Sonic managed to avoid various attacks on him, but others bypassed his defenses and nailed him. Mecha Sonic grabbed the kick aimed for his head before throwing him back into the ground.

** -NOW DIE!-** Mecha Sonic roared as he unloaded a barrage of missiles, all colliding with the area Shadow had hit.

"Lancelot!" Nimue cried out as Mecha Sonic landed with a ground-shaking 'thud.'

** -SO MUCH FOR THE SO-CALLED _ULTIMATE_ LIFEFORM-** Mecha Sonic spat before turning to the Freedom Fighters and injured Echidna** –AND NOW FOR…_WHAT_?-**

Within the dust cloud, Shadow's voice let out an enraged growl. A clinking sound was heard before two gold rings rolled out and stopped at Nimue's feet. She let out a small gulp as she picked them up.

"We're in trouble," Nimue stated.

"Soul Surge: Chaos Punishment!" Shadow roared as his eyes glowed a brilliant, demonic crimson.

**Cue – I AM (ALL OF ME)**

**I am...**

**I am everyone, everywhere**

**Anyhow, any way, any will, or any day...**

In an instant, the area erupted with crimson Chaos Energy. The land began to rumble and break apart as crimson lightning erupted from the black hedgehog.

"There's something wrong with Sir Lancelot…" Knuckles noted.

**I am...**

**I am everyone, everywhere**

**Anyhow, any way, any will, or any day...**

The skies grew a demonic crimson as his black quills became the colors of blood and flames. Veins began to bulge all over Lancelot as his sword seemed to be screaming for carnage and destruction.

"Lancelot, have you lost your mind?" Nimue gasped.

**I am! I am! I am!**

**I am! I am! I am!**

**I am!**

Her only reply was a laugh. An insane, power-fueled laugh.

"That's going too far!" Knuckles growled.

**Do it, do it, do it, do it!**

"Chaos…"

Shadow vanished in a flash of Chaos Energy. He appeared before Mecha Sonic and rammed him into the ground by his neck. The energy surrounding the area gathered into Shadow, making his body erupt with crimson Chaos Energy.

"…_Blast_!"

**Can you see all of me?**

**Walk into my mystery**

**Step inside and hold on for dear life**

**Do you remember me?**

Within a nanosecond, the area as engulfed in a massive dome of crimson Chaos Energy. The sphere then erupted into a pillar that forced the clouds to blow away, revealing the setting sun. The explosion slowly faded away after a few moments.

**Capture you or set you free**

**I am all, I am all of me**

Within a crater the size of a baseball diamond, Shadow panted as he changed back to his normal colors. He fell to his knees, holding his arms ahead of his body to prevent his complete fall. Nearby, everyone poked their heads out from behind a few trees and a set of large stones.

"A…Amazing…" Sally gasped.

"That's true," Nimue nodded before her Amy Rose persona took over, "Lancelot Terios du lac!"

"Uh oh…" Shadow gulped once he heard that voice, "N-Now mother, you know I'm still taking anger management classes and…"

He never got to finish since he was dealt the Piko-Piko Hammer by Amy. Nearby, Rotor and Bunnie were giving awe at the sunset. They were incredibly rare due to the pollution in the skies, so Mobians always cherished them, never once taking them for granted. Nimue's outfit changed back as she hugged the injured, slightly bleeding hedgehog.

"I missed you, my little boy," Nimue whispered.

"I'm taller than you by a few inches, mother, you're the little one here."

"Want another round of my Piko-Piko Hammer?"

"Ulp…I'm good, mother dear…" Shadow gulped as he reattached his cuffs before an explosion erupted nearby.

** -I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU INTERLOPERS!-** Mecha Sonic roared, sparks coming off his body from the various areas of damage on him, when he suddenly grunted in pain **–WHAT? ERROR? HOW CAN THIS B…?-**

The sun had completely set and let the full moon reside in the skies. Mecha Sonic started to gag and cry out. Everyone flinched as the sounds of metal being ripped apart and Mecha Sonic's screams echoed in the area. A deep, guttural growl had replaced the robot's screams. Everyone slowly looked to see someone that many feared to see, Bunnie especially. The Hedgewolf let out a deep howl before looking around at the remains of Mecha Sonic.

_'It…It happened again! First it involved Roll, then me, then with Ongeki-Dou, and now Sonic,'_ Sally thought, _'Just what causes DeRoboticization?'_

The Hedgewolf, gray flame-like fur going up his arms and the side of his body and into his ripped socks, sniffed about the remains before looking up at the group. He began to pant happily as his tail started to wag. He ran over towards Roll and Tails, skidding to a halt and licked Tails's left face-cheek before nuzzling into Roll's side. Sally's left eye twitched at the sight. It always happened monthly, she knew that, but did each time the Hedgewolf appear, did he have to stay around Roll? She was taken out of her thoughts when Antoine put comically-sized handcuffs on the Hedgewolf.

"You are undair arrest!" Antoine declared.

"Eh?" Roll and Tails exclaimed as, on DenLiner, Momotaros did a spit-take with his coffee once more along with Urataros, Deneb, and Kintaros.

"Kingdom of Acorn Rulebook, Section L, Paragraph 73…NICOLE?" Antoine motioned.

-'Any subject disobeying a direct order must be tried for Treason'-

"Nani?" Tails, Roll, and the Imagin all screamed.

"And the Sugah-Beast did that when he done let Robotnik mechanize him!" Bunnie gasped.

"I…I'm afraid Antoine is right…The law is clear…Take the traitor in!" Sally ordered.

Sonic blinked before looking over at Roll with a whine of confusion. Roll simply pointed at the handcuffs sadly. Sonic looked at them before making a small tug. The handcuffs clattered to the ground, shattered beyond repair.

"Oh, resistings the arrest, are we?" Antoine scowled until Sonic let out a fearsome roar at the coyote.

_'He try to take Sonic. Take Sonic away from nice one and little one. Sonic not let funny fainting ferret face do that,'_ Sonic thought.

"Sonic, don't do anything else that will make your case harder to d…" Sally began before Sonic snarled at her, "S-Sonic?"

His right arm stretched out and grabbed Roll and Tails. He brought them close before dashing off on his remaining three limbs. Nearby, Shadow just blinked before turning to Nimue as the others began to give chase to the Hedgewolf.

"Mother, may I have an explanation?" Shadow asked.

"Perhaps later," Nimue sighed in annoyance, "We better catch him before the others do. "

* * *

Sonic let out a howl as he stretched out his left arm and grabbed something far ahead. He retracted his body to where his clawed hand was and gently let the two down. He pointed at the structure before them.

"The training halls?" Roll blinked.

Sonic held a hand evenly with the ground. His other hand then had two fingers imitate someone walking, the hand going towards the door. Roll nodded.

"Okay…So you were walking into here and then…"

Sonic slammed a fist into his open hand.

"I get it! Someone knocked you out in here!" Tails gasped, earning a fast set of nods from the Hedgewolf.

"Well…At least we know some of his memories are intact when he's like this, iie?" Roll smiled.

"Stop!" Sally shouted as the trio turned to see the others running up.

Sonic snarled at the group approaching, mainly at Sally and Antoine. He was about to charge, when Roll gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and she shook her head.

"Do you have the scent of who hit you?" Roll asked, earning a nod from the Hedgewolf, "Yosh! Tails-kun, stay here."

"But, Momma…" Tails began.

"I want you to explain what Sonic-kun just mimed for us," Roll ordered as she pulled out a Chaos Emerald, "Chaos…Control!"

With that, the two vanished in a flash of Pink Chaos Energy. The others skidded to a halt as Shadow approached with Nimue on his back. Tails let out a nervous laugh as he sheepishly waved at them.

"Tails, where did they go?" Sally demanded.

"They're out for the guy who took Sonic to Robotnik, Aunt Sally," Tails replied.

"Aiding ze criminal…She iz in troubles now!" Antoine frowned.

"Now come on there, 'Twan," Geoffrey advised, "Let's humor the little bloke. Come on now, let's hear it."

"Sir Knuckles, go out and find those two. Until this is settled, both of them are stripped of their ranks and are considered to be brought in alive," Sally ordered.

"At once, Princess," Knuckles kneeled before running off.

"Lancelot."

"Yes, mother?"

"Find them and make sure Sir Knuckles does not do anything drastic."

"I swear, he seems to act like Gawain at times," Shadow scowled as he let her down gently before taking out a red Chaos Emerald, "Chaos…Control!"

* * *

Sonic snorted as he sniffed the trail. The scent had leaded them to just outside the Great Forest before it had gone into Robotropolis and then out of it. On his back, Roll nuzzled into his soft, warm fur. He pointed towards the East and Roll nodded. The Hedgewolf howled before running off towards the East. Minutes later, Shadow and Gawain appeared via Chaos Control.

"Why must you accompany me on this?" Knuckles pondered, "Bad enough I have _one_ male hedgehog to deal with, but now I have _two_."

"Silence, Descendent of my late comrade, Sir Gawain," Shadow scowled before picking up a broken branch, "They were just here. They're heading for the East. Come. We can catch up to them by running."

"You knew Sir Gawain?" Knuckles gasped.

"He was my brother in arms," Shadow replied, "That is…until a rift between us formed and caused a Civil War on the Round Table…Yeah…I should have not slept with his sister…"

"I don't wanna know," Knuckles sighed as he shook his armored head, "Let's just get going."

**"Matte! Matte! Let's play!"**

**Cue: Climax Jump Hip-Hop Version**

It was then five Robians jumped out of the bushes. One was a dog Robian, another was a cat Robian. The last three were female Robians, the tallest being a wolf Robian, the shortest being a cat Robian, and the middle being a hedgehog Robian. They were all performing a rather impressive hip hop dance before Ryutaros flipped into the middle. Together, the six were dancing together to the beat of the song, all ending with their left hands pointing at the two knights.

**"Mind if we slow ya down? Kotae wa kiitenai~!" **Ryutaros smirked as he snapped the Den-O Belt on while the Robians danced off, **"Henshin!"**

** -GUN FORM-**

Within seconds, Den-O Gun Form stood before them. He took out his DenGasher Parts and quickly assembled his blaster. He turned it to a side-shot and began to open fire on the two. Up ahead, Roll sighed contently into Sonic's fur as she nuzzled into it. Sonic just looked at the Hedgefox, still following the scent, and gave his best small smile. The friendly one made him feel content…docile even. Others just made him want to destroy something, but not the friendly one. Soon, the two were near a tree, Sonic's eyes starting to droop. Well…breaking yourself free from a mechanical prison that had evolved due to a Chaos Emerald or two didn't help much with energy. He looked around before finding a cave. He walked to it and grabbed a nearby boulder, recently fallen from an avalanche. He covered the entrance and Roll blinked.

"Nani? Sonic-kun, why are we here? Is the jerk who took you to Ro-bozo in here?" Roll asked.

Sonic shook his head. He was tired, dammit. The meal could wait later. His right arm stretched and took Roll off. He walked around her a few times before nuzzling into her. Roll managed to get the message and curled up with him. Minutes passed and the two were fast asleep.

* * *

Roll let out a tiny, almost inaudible yawn, as she started waking up. She slowly opened her eyes before they shot wide open. She currently had her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck, his head in the crook of her neck and nestling a bit into her chest, while his arms were at her waist. Judging from his appearance, day had returned and, thus, the Hedgewolf had gone back to being a Hedgehog. His body was seemed sleeker than before as the quills were a bit lighter, now a pure shade of blue. His arms, legs, sides, and chest had light-blue wind markings on them, barely visible unless you were looking for them. She could also feel how his body was in terms of physique. She managed to, barely, release herself and looked away, a blush forming upon her face. Her eyes soon widened when she realized that Sonic was back to being a hedgehog.

"Aw…Kuso!" Roll cursed in the dead language, causing the sounds of someone snorting to reach her ears.

"What? Wha…Whazzat?" Sonic pondered before letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes, "Ah! I've gone blind! I can't see!"

"Sonic-kun, we're in a cave," Roll replied, "Let your eyes get adjusted to the darkness."

"Right…Right… … …I hate being patient!" Sonic snapped, "Where's the exit?"

"Over to your left, but you blocked it last night," Roll replied.

She walked over to Sonic and gently took his hand. The hedgehog was lucky it was dark in there; otherwise, she would have seen the blush forming. She and the hedgehog slowly went to the entrance.

"So…How do we get out? A little Sonic Spin? Maybe a Roll Blast? The Drill Claymore?"

"Iie. Yacker-kun is back in Knothole while the other two may cause a cave-in," Roll replied.

She slammed a fist into the side of the boulder. The rock popped out and went into the air for a few meters before falling down the hill. The two slowly turned to her fist and then to each other.

"…Remind me not to make you mad," Sonic stated simply.

"…Hai," Roll nodded, "…Ano…"

"We should get going."

"Matte, Sonic-kun. What do you remember?"

"Well, the last thing I recall was…Aw crud…" Sonic frowned.

"You got Roboticized, but we were lucky Shadow-sempai appeared and kept you at bay long enough for your Hedgewolf side to take care of it," Roll explained, "Demo…"

"I'm in trouble?"

"You're being tried for Treason and I think I'm going to get tried for aiding a wanted hedgehog," Roll replied with a forced laugh.

* * *

"…I hate my life," Knuckles stated as he and Shadow were stuck under the boulder, having lost the gun-toting Imagin just minutes ago.

"…Yep," Shadow nodded as he fingered the ground.

"I'm being _what_?"

"I think that the Traitor just found out what he was being charged for," Knuckles noted.

"We still need to hear his side of the story," Shadow replied.

"Fine…But one question?"

"Yes?"

"How on Mobius do we get this boulder off us?"

* * *

"…Sonic-kun, that's the tenth tree you knocked over with your head," Roll sweatdropped as she saw Sonic cause another tree to fall with his constant headbutt attacks.

"It's over for me," Sonic sighed, "I'm going down as one of the worst Sonics in the history of the planet."

"Iie," Roll replied, "We can still find who took you to Robotnik-teme."

"…You're right!" Sonic nodded, "I swear, when I find that no-good Nack the Weasel…"

"Nack the Weasel?" Roll gasped.

"I take it there was one in the past?"

"Hai! He…The…A-Ano…"

"Just whisper it, okay?"

Roll nodded. She leaned over to the hedgehog and began to whisper into his ear. Sonic's eyes widened as his quills all stuck straight out.

"That bastard! I'm going to slice him to ribbons! I'm gonna behead the asshole then cut the body straight down the middle!" Sonic roared, unaware of the dark aura made of Black Chaos Energy starting to come off him with each threat that he made.

"Matte! Sonic-kun, you don't need to go that far!" Roll cried.

"But he did _that_ to you!" Sonic growled, his quills turning pitch black while his eyes started to fade in and out of being completely blank and dark-emerald.

"Please ,Sonic-kun! That wasn't this Nack! Please, don't kill him," Roll begged in a whisper as she hugged the hedgehog from behind, the aura dissipating and his quills and eyes returning to normal.

"…Fine…But I'm still going to do something painful to him," Sonic frowned.

"Of course," Roll nodded, "Is this Nack purple? Likes guns? Speaks like he's from Australia?"

"Don't know where Australia was, but he does have a Down-Unda accent," Sonic replied.

"Then let's get looking. Nimue-chan taught me how to deal with guys like him," Roll spoke.

"Hey, Roll?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"A-Ano…It was nothing…"

Sonic turned his head towards the Hedgefox. The two felt like their heads starting to get a bit fuzzy at that point. Their lips nearly touched when an explosion nearby made them separate. They turned to see pebbles raining down nearby before Shadow and Knuckles appeared, the echidna in his armor. Shadow wore obsidian armor in similar fashion to Knuckles's, except the helmet let his quills stick out and he didn't have the 'skirt.'

"We've finally found you, enemies to the Freedom Fighters!" Knuckles declared.

"Who's this guy?" Sonic asked as he noticed Shadow.

"That's Shadow-sempai. He's Nimue-chan's son."

"What? This Faker's my cousin?" Sonic and Shadow screamed as he pointed at the black/blue hedgehog, "What? You're the Faker! No, you are!"

"Enough! Prepare yourselves, Traitors!" Knuckles declared as he charged.

"Aw crud…" both gulped before running off when Shadow warped before them, Ddraig Goch outstretched.

"I suggest you come quietly," Shadow warned.

"Hai, hai, just…Ah! Black Arms!" Roll screamed as she pointed in a random direction.

"Black Arms?" Shadow growled as he began to look around…until he looked at Knuckles, "… … …They got away, didn't they?"

"Yep."

"… … …And they got you, too?"

"Big time."

* * *

"I can't believe that worked," Roll giggled as the two raced along a path, "Saa…Where could he be?"

"My guess is checking out where all the bad Mobians hang out; The Bottom of the Barrel Bar 'n' Grill," Sonic replied, "It's just up ahead."

"There it is!" Roll exclaimed as the two began to run up to a large building with the words 'BBB 'n' G' on it.

"Okay! We're goin' in!" Sonic declared before Shadow and Knuckles warped before them.

"…Control!" Shadow finished.

"Or…maybe not," Sonic sighed in annoyance.

"Now would you mind explaining why you were heading to there?" Shadow asked as he pointed at the Bottom of the Barrel Bar 'n' Grill.

"Yeah. Nack the Weasel was the guy who took me to Ro-butt-nik _after_ he knocked me out in the gym!" Sonic replied.

"…Nack the Weasel? Is this Nack purple? Likes guns? Speaks like he's from Australia?"

"Yeah. But what the heck is an Australia?-!" Sonic snapped.

"…We'll talk with this Nack first. If what he says is true, than the traitor is not them," Shadow ordered.

"What? B-But…Argh! Fine," Knuckles sighed.

"Sweet! I'm all set to kick his rear!" Sonic grinned.

* * *

"Whoop! Maybe I'm not! Look at the size of this muscle-bound gorilla!" Sonic gulped.

"Hey, KO. How are the wife and kids?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, they're doin' just fine," the gorilla before the entrance replied, "Ya gone and seen your muther yet?"

"Oh, yes. However, there is a _slight_ problem," Shadow replied, "You see, my friend here has just been accused of treason. However, the true culprit is inside the bar. Any chance we could get let in?"

"Well…" KO began before Shadow held up a wad of cash, "…Keep the money, Shadow. This one's on da house."

"Thank you," Shadow nodded before giving the money to him anyway, "Take it. Your anniversary's coming up, remember?"

"Oh crud! I completely fergot about it!" KO yelped before running off, "T'ank you, Shadow!"

"Make sure to get her something nice!" Shadow warned before turning to the shocked trio, "Follow me."

The trio nodded before following the ebony and crimson hedgehog inside. There, they saw that a large bar fight was going on. Shadow calmly ignored the fight before jumping onto the bar's table. He let out a shrill whistle, getting everyone's attention.  
"All of you, please refrain from any further uproar," Shadow ordered calmly.

Shadow put his left hand behind his back before pulling out four DenGasher parts. Roll's eyes widened in shock at the parts as Shadow connected two of them together over his head. He dropped them before he caught them, connecting them to the third piece he had in the hand that caught the other two. He tossed the three parts, causing it to spin around the room and made everyone move out of the way except for Roll, Knuckles, and Sonic. He held up the last part and it hooked into the three parts on their return, forming Gun Form's blaster. He winked before firing it at the roof. In the air, dozens of little flags on toothpicks rained down and hit everyone but a purple weasel with a white muzzle, a fang emerging from his mouth, a hat with a crooked side pointing upwards, brown gloves and boots, and a belt with a gun holstered in it, Sonic, Roll, and Knuckles. Within a matter of seconds, everyone had collapsed, fast asleep.

"Within my sight…" Shadow began before holstering the gun with a smirk, "Please be quiet."

_'Oh crud,'_ Nack thought when the four looked over at the weasel.

"There you are!" Sonic growled as he charged at Nack, one of Galantine in his hand and pressed to Nack's neck, "Hands up where I can see them!"

"Okay! Okay! My hands are up!" Nack gulped as he held his hands up in his jacket…until he blasted Sonic with a sleeping gun, "Correction, my _hands_ are up, just not the limbs!"

He threw the jacket off, revealing his gloves were on a pair of sticks. He quickly tried to run out when Shadow warped before him and fired point-blank. Nack looked at a nearby mirror, seeing the toothpick with a flag on his forehead. He collapsed, snoring. Shadow blew on the tip of his gun before taking it apart.

"I just love this thing," Shadow stated.

"Did you take that from someone?" Roll asked.

"Nope. Found it where I had hidden a Chaos Emerald millennia ago," Shadow replied before scowling, "Now help me get the idiot and Nack back to Knothole."

"Hai!" Roll nodded before Knuckles collapsed, a toothpick flag stuck on his bum.

"Great…Now we have two idiots _and_ a knucklehead to carry…" Shadow groaned.

* * *

"I'm gonna get out, ya hear me?" Nack roared as he struggled with the bars.

"Tch. You're as annoying as the last Nacks I've dealt with," Shadow scowled before walking off with Nimue puling him into a hug just as he was exiting the jail.

"I'm so glad you're home," Nimue whispered.

"Mother…" Shadow whispered as he returned the hug before looking at her in the eyes, "And why does that Faker keep calling me his cousin?"

"Well…" Nimue began as Bernadette approached.

"Oh, so you're Nimue's son," Bernadette giggled as she looked him over.

"And there's a female him. Why did I come back again?" Shadow sweatdropped, earning a flick to his nose.

* * *

"Hey, Roll?"

"Hm?"

"…Thanks."

"?"

"It's fuzzy, but I remember so far that you and Tails were the only ones who knew I didn't get Roboticized on purpose," Sonic explained, "So…Thanks. For believing in me when the others weren't going to. I owe you a favor."

"It…It was nothing," Roll stammered a bit, a blush forming on her face.

"Sonic! We need some nails over here!" Rotor called.

"On it!" Sonic confirmed before winking at Roll.

"Matte."

"Huh? Wh…" Sonic began before Roll pressed her lips against his for a minute and then releasing them, earning a heavy blush to form on the hedgehog's face, "Wh…What was that about?"

"Favor…paid," Roll smiled softly before walking off as Tails was coming up.

_'Oh boy…'_ Sonic thought with a heavy blush, _'…Is she swaying her hips?'_

"Sonic, Rotor told me to…" Tails began before looking at the retreating Roll and then glared at the hedgehog, "Were you just looking at my Momma's rear?"

"Oh! Uh… …Ah! UFO!" Sonic screamed.

"Eh?-! UFO?-!-?" Tails gasped as he looked up at the skies.

It was then he looked at Sonic…only to see just an outline of him made out of dirt and smoke. Tails's left eye twitched as the 'hedgehog' was waving 'Good Bye' to him as it faded away. Tails turned to his left to see Sonic creeping off.

"Sonic, get back here and take your punishment like an adult, you Hentai!" Tails snapped as he ran off after the hedgehog.

"What the heck is a Hentai?" Sonic yelped as he ran off while Tails flew after him.

"You, that's who!"

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. Currently it's Seth Rogen, but his original voice is Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. I finally found you, 'Iblis Trigger'

**Me: Here's another chapter. It is also the episode we have a pair of new characters appear. SEGA owns Silver, Iblis, and Mephiles while I own Hiken and Hellspine. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Black flames crackled and glowed with a sinister, violet light. A building collapsed, temporarily halting his progress. He sighed. Yet another piece of the past destroyed by the problem that past had created. The figure was a floating hedgehog, his body radiating a gentle, neon-green aura. His quills and fur were the purest hue of silver with a collar of white fur. His boots were a solid black with a white stripe going down the center. The cuffs of his boots and gloves were solid gold with intricate cyan designs. Upon his gloves were strange, cyan designs, connecting to the ones on his cuffs. The borders of his gold eyes were a deep black and placed in a stern expression. The quills upon his head were arranged in a strange design. Five quills were at the front and seemed to be fanned out while the largest two of the seven were on the back of his head, pointing to the back.

_'This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and hope is nowhere to be found. How did this happen? No one knew what…other than…the black flames.'_

As the glowing hedgehog floated about the destroyed landscape, a black light began to emanate below him. He stopped when a massive pillar of swirling, black flames began to erupt before him. The hedgehog's eyes and cyan markings glowed brighter before he gave a powerful wave with his left arm, dispersing the flames.

_ 'These black flames…they burn away at our world, destroying everything. They come from an eternal Lifeform that revives no matter how many times we defeat it. The Demon worse than Hell itself, Hellspine.'_ (A/N: I prefer you to think of the voice actor 'Daisuke Ono' voicing the character. Like he did for the Japanese Dub of Sonic The Hedgehog (2006))

"Silver!"

The hedgehog turned to the east. There, he saw an Echidna running up. His fur was a deep red with a white star on his torso. His gloves had _three_ spikes on the backs of them while his shoes were advanced and colored a metallic emerald and metallic silver. His eyes were a gentle shade of azure.

"Hiken! What's wrong?" Silver asked.

"He's appeared again," Hiken replied as he pointed behind him. (A/N: VA is Shiratori Yuriko)

Silver scowled. Hiken jumped up and grabbed Silver's legs just before the hedgehog shot off like a rocket in the direction he pointed towards. Soon, Silver had landed and the glow faded away. The two raced to the side of a ruined building and stopped. There, floating before them, was a hedgehog. Its quills went down except for two that rose up and flipped ahead to resemble horns. The back's quills were gone, replaced by demonic bat wings, the scales each decorated in an intricate design. The hedgehog tail was replaced by the tail of a dragon's mixed with a rattlesnakes, the bladed tip dripping a black liquid that quickly turned into black flames. The gloves were fused to the skin, becoming a deep shade of midnight black. Its claws were razor sharp and dripped with the same liquid as the tail. Its once proud sneakers were ripped apart and fused to the feet, revealing metal bird-like talons on each toe. Its eyes were just pools of endless darkness except to the crack in the center, resembling that of a tiger's eyes in its fury. The mouth covered the entire scarlet muzzle, resembling the one of a pumpkin's upon Halloween night, the insides blazing with the black flames.

"That's enough, you bakemono!" Silver snapped, "Hellspine! Today…it will be finished!"

The hedgehog let out a piercing roar, one filled with dark prayers, agonizing sadness, mighty rage, and intense hatred. The black lava bubbling below the floating hedgehog erupted before a massive beast emerged. It was the size of one of the ruined structure in the area and made of the black lava. It was four limbs, the smaller and shorter of the four just below the muscular, larger pair. Its 'hands' ended in three claws each while cooled obsidian covered the head, back, and shoulders. It roared before glaring at the hedgehog and echidna before it with its emerald, demonic eyes. Hellspine roared before flying off, the air ripping apart in its wake.

"The Guardian of Hellspine, Iblis," Silver scowled.

"His weak spot is its head. Silver, we need to aim there!" Hiken ordered.

"Right," Silver nodded.

His eyes and cyan markings resonated and the debris in the area began to float, covered in the energy. Silver cried out as the debris shot out and managed to strike at the obsidian. Iblis roared out before sending out a shower of flaming boulders. Hiken's fists erupted in blue flames before he shot out blue flame-made fists, the number equaling the flaming boulders. The attack collided, creating a rain of dark-blue flames between them. Silver's glow captured what remained of the boulders and clumped them together. He shot it out and Iblis cried out when the obsidian covering its lower jaw was ripped off.

"Yeah! We got…" Hiken began before Iblis held up a destroyed building roughly 45 stories, "…Him?"

"Move!" Silver shouted as he grabbed Hiken and floated to another rooftop.

Iblis smashed the two building together, creating a pile of rubble that landed around the rooftop the two were currently on. Silver used the energy once more and gathered up all the debris. Silver shot it out, accompanied by the rain of blue flame fists Hiken deal out, and destroyed the remaining obsidian on Iblis.

"Did I get him?" Silver pondered.

"It's not over yet! Don't let your guard down, Silver!" Hiken snapped before the two had to get to another roof as Iblis unleashed a black flamethrower on the building, turning it into ashes.

"Come on…" Silver growled as he picked up the remaining debris on their current rooftop.

"Super…Hiken…" the echidna began as the blue flames flared off his body.

"Psycho-Burst!" Silver roared as all the debris rocketed at Iblis with a sonicboom.

"…Hammer!" Hiken finished as he unleashed a massive hammer made of the blue flames.

The two attacks collided with Iblis at the same time, striking a hidden eye on the forehead. Iblis roared in pain as it began to melt. Its left, upper arm remained for a few seconds before seeping in as well.

"Looks like we stopped him for now," Hiken noted, kicking a pebble into the lava, before Silver nearly collapsed, "Ah! Silver, are you okay?"

"I'm not okay. The Guardian will rise from his ashes again once Hellspine comes back to this place," Silver scowled.

"And you used too much energy with that last attack," Hiken noted, "Honestly, Silver, you need to rest."

"Not until he's gone!" Silver growled as he banged a fist lightly against Hiken's torso, trying to hold back the tears, "When will this ever end?-!"

"Calm down, Silver. We need to figure something out."

"Then…what do we have to do, Onee-chan?"

"?"

"What do we have to do to completely destroy Hellspine?-!" Silver demanded, earning silence as his reply.

**"…By knowing the truth."** (A/N: the Voice Actor for the voice is Takayuki Sakayume)

The pair's eyes widened at the voice. Though it was dark, it held a bit of compassion and deep wisdom to it. The two turned and looked up; sitting atop a building was a hedgehog. It's body was pitch black while its quills, bits of its arms and legs where they slid into their socks/gloves, and around its furry torso was covered in azure flame designs. Its shoes seemed advance and colored black, silver, and azure. Its eyes were emerald with slits in the middle while it had no mouth.

**"Just as a flower comes from a seed and a bird comes from an egg, there is an origin,"** the hedgehog continued, **"There is a person who serves as the catalyst to this destruction. …And to the rebirth of my brother and I."**

"The catalyst of this destruction?" Silver repeated.

"The rebirth of you and your brother?" Hiken pondered.

"Oi! Do you know who it is?" Silver demanded as he pointed up at the hedgehog.

"I'd rather know your name first, though!" Hiken added, "I am Hiken and the teen beside me is Sir Silver, Knight of the Grail."

**"…You may call me…Sir Mephiles du lac, Knight of the Dark,"** the hedgehog replied after a few moments of silence.

* * *

**"To change this present timeline, you must go to the past,"** Mephiles explained as Silver and Hiken followed him into a laboratory.

"A-Amazing…" Hiken gasped, "This is the old world's technology, isn't it?"

**"Yes. I was fortunate enough to stumble upon this,"** Mephiles explained, **"It is also where I keep something that will help you go to the past."**

"But that's not possible!" Silver argued.

**"It's possible… because I… I have the power to travel through time,"** Mephiles explained as he faced the two.

"Hontō (Really)?" Silver pondered as Mephiles began to bring up various files on the computers.

**"In order to change history, you must eliminate or incapacitate the individual who triggered the Hellspine to appear and who awoke Iblis and myself: the Iblis Trigger."**

"Iblis Trigger?"

**"It fits that individual for one reason or another,"** Mephiles explained.

"…If I kill this person, will our world _really_ be saved?" Silver asked.

"Or if we manage to detain him on the day he's supposed to release Hellspine?" Hiken added.

**"The Day of Disaster, the day Hellspine came to be from the Deep Power Stones…and his flames were released into the world is here,"** Mephiles explained as he pointed at the screens before tossing Silver something, **"And here is the figure of the one to blame."**

Silver blinked as he looked down. There, he held a purple Chaos Emerald. He slowly looked into it and his eyes widened. Within it, he saw a vision. It was of flames, surrounding two figures. He was a hedgehog. His body was blue while his eyes were green. His hands were coated in metal gloves while his feet were covered in running sneakers. With him was a female, wearing a blue shirt under a blue open vest and jeans. She had hip-length red hair, blue eyes, and was a hybrid.

"I see it. So, that blue hedgehog or the chipmunk/squirrel hybrid is the Iblis Trigger," Silver scowled.

"Blue hedgehog…Chipmunk/squirrel hybrid…" Hiken whispered.

**"I will send you back to the time the Iblis Trigger was alive,"** Mephiles stated.

With that, he held his hands close to each other. A sphere of darkness began to form in-between the hands. He spread it out and the sphere engulfed the trio. It dissipated, leaving no one but Mephiles behind.

* * *

"Ah! What happened to you three?" Rotor gasped as he saw Sonic, Roll, and Tails, all disheveled and seemingly exhausted.

"We spent the entire night watching those Kamen Rider Series DVDs Aunt Amy let Roll here have," Sonic replied.

"Sonic-kun's Kaa-chan fainted after seeing that Horse Fangire in the first episode of Kamen Rider Kiva," Roll giggled with a yawn.

"I thought…The DoubleDriver…was amazing…Okaa-chan..." Tails yawned before collapsing, snoring softly into the floor.

"You three seriously need to get some rest," Rotor sighed before handing Sonic and Roll a brown cough drop, "Or take one of these Coffee Pills."

"Coffee Pills?" Sonic repeated.

"Just lick it," Rotor replied.

Sonic and Roll looked at each other and shrugged. The two licked the Coffee Pill in their hands and their eyes instantly widened.

"Wow! I feel wide awake!" Sonic grinned.

"You should. Just don't swallow it," Rotor advised, "I don't want to hyperactive supersonic speedsters zooming all around for twenty-four hours straight."

"That's only for emergencies…right?" Roll asked nervously.

"Yes. Only swallow the whole thing if it's a last resort," Rotor replied, "Just what did you guys watch last night, anyway?"

"Kamen Rider Kiva. All night long," Roll replied before shivering, "Castle Doran was kageki scary…"

"Roll, you were riding within that big girl not even a year ago," Sonic replied.

"I know…Demo…Seeing how she truly fights scares me," Roll replied.

* * *

**"Breakfast, minna!"** Deneb waved as he and Hana took out platters.

**"Wai! Food!"** Ryutaros cheered as everyone ran up to the tables set up outside DenLiner and ZeroLiner.

It was then a violet and black portal appeared near them. All of them braced for anything when a figure flipped and landed on a kneeled knee. His fur was a solid silver with a tuff of white fur around his collar. He slowly got up to reveal his gold eyes.

"Where am I?" the hedgehog pondered, "Hiken! Hiken! …I guess we got separated. …Have I really gone back in time?"

**"…Who the hell is this guy?"** Momotaros pondered as the hedgehog took in the scenery.

"I will get this all back without fail!"

**"Ah…!"** Deneb gasped as the hedgehog turned to them.

"I need to find a blue hedgehog. The fate of the world rests upon me finding him," the hedgehog stated, clenching a fist.

**"Oh…! Oh…! S-Silver-kun…!"**

"What?" the hedgehog blinked before Deneb raced over and pulled out a big, crying bear hug on him, "Ah! Wait! Wh…?"

**"Silver-kun~!"** Deneb sobbed before Momotaros walloped him on the head.

**"Oi, Odebu. This isn't our Silver,"** Momotaros scolded.

**"Hai…I…I knew that, demo…"** Deneb sniffled before hugging the hedgehog again, **"He looks just like him~! Waaah~!"**

"Help! Oi, let me go!" Silver barked before getting out of the hug and began to pull Deneb into a series of holds.

**"Ah! No! Matte!"**

"Take this! And this! And some of that, too!"

**"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"**

"No 'Uncle' on this!"

**"It's like seeing him with the old Silver,"** Urataros noted.

* * *

"So…This is the world of the past, huh?" Hiken pondered as he walked along the rim of Angel Island, "Wonder if it's alright to let that Silver run wild by himself? …The Iblis Trigger…Blue Hedgehog…Chipmunk/Squirrel Hybrid…"

She shook her head before her body froze. Slowly, she turned towards a direction. Something strange was over there…yet it was calling for her. She ran along the path before skidding to a halt. There, sitting upon a shrine, was the largest emerald she had ever seen. Slowly, she went up the stairs and placed a hand on it. She could feel the raw power flaring off it.

_'What…What is this?'_ Hiken pondered, _'It…Why do I feel like I need to stay here? Even for a bit?'_

Unaware to the echidna, Kaito was looking out at the sight. He couldn't help but frown. Now he had to deal with one of the Guardians. So much for getting the Master Emerald with ease…

* * *

**"…"** Momotaros muttered as he watched Deneb giving Silver a platter of food.

**"Please, eat up. You looked thin,"** Deneb noted.

"Uh…Arigatou?" Silver pondered as he began to eat the meal before stopping, "…Deneb-san, is there shiitake in the rice?"

**"Oh! Hai. It will help you get stronger,"** Deneb replied as the others began to hide.

"Can you not put it in the rice next time? I don't like shiitake when you put it in rice," Silver complained.

**"But when it's in rice, the shiitake adds a certain flavor to it."**

"Yes, yes. But no shiitake in the rice."

**"But…"**

"Deneb! No shiitake in the rice!" Silver snapped before he tackled Deneb into a comical beating.

**"Hates shiitake in his rice: check,"** Urataros noted as he marked it off on a check list, **"Smiling as he comically beats up Deneb: check."**

** "What about his telekinesis?"** Kintaros pondered before a glowing Deneb flew over their heads and into a wall.

"No shiitake in the rice next time and that's final!"

**"…Check,"** Urataros noted as he checked it off.

**"At least it works only on Odebu,"** Momotaros whispered as Silver finished the meal.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Sonic asked as he dragged along a cart.

"I'm still mad at you," Sally replied as she walked beside him.

"But it was Nack's fault."

"You can't stop a girl from being upset at you, Sonic-kun," Roll scolded.

Sonic sighed as he slumped. It had been nearly a month since the Metal/Mecha Sonic incident and Sally still hadn't forgiven him for it. He was just lucky no one in Knothole knew just what the threat was besides it being a Robotnik machine. To add insult to injury, Tails had rebuilt the Mecha Sonic frame and made it into Bernadette's cleaning 'bot. He had to guess it was because Tails was mad at him for hurting Roll. At the moment, he was finishing carting a few stones to make a perimeter. Sonic felt his load start to get lighter for one reason or another. He looked back and gulped. The stones were floating out of the cart and hovered over the three. Sonic dropped the cart, grabbed the girls, and ran off just as the stones fell on them.

"Sonic, what was that about?-!" Sally demanded.

"I finally found you, 'Iblis Trigger,'" Silver spoke as he floated down from the trees and pointed at Sonic and Sally, "The trigger to all disaster!"

"What are you talking about?" Sally pondered.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded.

"I am Silver! For the future world, I will destroy you both!" Silver declared as he pulled out the Zeronos Henshin Belt.

"Roll, run," Sonic ordered, "Take Sal out of here."

"Hai!" Roll nodded as she ran off with Sally.

"Henshin!" Silver declared as he inserted the card.

**-ALTAIR FORM-**

"Ha!" Zeronos Altair roared as a bolt of lightning hit before him, "Saisho ni itte oku…I am _very _strong!"

"Aw crud…" Sonic gulped, recalling how strong Zeronos was _without_ Deneb, "Looks like you're not here to talk!"

"You will disappear now, Iblis Trigger!" Zeronos Altair declared.

Zeronos Altair charged at Sonic, pulling out his ZeroGasher pieces and formed the Saber Mode. Sonic pulled out Caliburn and the two began to fight. Sparks came off as their blades collided with each hit. Sonic grunted when he parried due to the weight Zeronos Altair was using.

"Soul Surge: Wrath of the Wind!" Sonic roared.

He swung Caliburn and unleashed the wind attack. Zeronos Altair cried out as he was struck. He was sent flying into various trees, knocking them over. Deneb quickly ran over to his partner as Zeronos Altair pulled the card out and switched it to the yellow side, sliding it into its place.

**-VEGA FORM-**

**"****Saisho ni itte oku…"** Zeronos Vega began before bowing, **"I am very sorry for Silver-kun trying to kill you, Sonic-kun. He thinks you're the cause of the future's destruction."**

_"Baka!"_ Silver snapped before Zeronos Vega slugged himself on the forehead, _"We're killing this guy, got it?"_

**"But, Silver-kun, Sonic-kun couldn't have done that to your future,"** Deneb argued, **"The Silver-kun from my Zone acted just like you and thought Den-O was the reason his future was destroyed. But it was Mephiles…"**

_"This isn't the Zone you know! He _is_ the cause of my time's ruin!"_ Silver snapped.

**"…Hai, Silver-kun…Gomen nassai, Sonic-kun, but I have to fight you,"** Zeronos Vega apologized.

"Aw, that's okay, Deneb. To tell ya the truth, I've been hoping to fight you like this," Sonic grinned.

**"Yosh! Then let's have a nice spar."**

_"Baka! We're killing him!"_ Silver snapped, bopping Zeronos Vega on the head once more with the Kamen Rider's fist.

With that, Zeronos Vega and Sonic charged at each other. Sparks began to fly as their blades clashed. Sonic jumped above Zeronos Vega and spun like a saw. The attack struck and caused sparks to fall off him. Zeronos Vega took a few steps back before switching his ZeroGasher into its Crossbow Mode. Sonic yelped as he began to dodge the energy arrows.

** -Full Charge-**

Zeronos Vega pulled out his card and slid it into place once more. The yellow energy formed once more and Zeronos Vega began to fire multiple shots at the hedgehog. Sonic yelped as he began to 'dance' about in dodging the lasers. The trees behind him exploded with yellow V-shaped markings on them. Zeronos Vega screamed when he saw the trees exploded.

**"Oh… Oh no…"** Deneb sniffled, **"Poor trees…"**

_"Deneb! Forget the trees for right now! He's getting away!"_ Silver screamed as Sonic raced off in a sonic boom.

**"…No. Silver-kun, we need to talk first,"** Zeronos Vega stated before walking off.

_"Deneb!-!-!-!"_

* * *

"So _that_ was Silver…" Sonic noted as he ran, "Man…Talk about obsessed with killing."

"I believe that Roll told me of someone like him. A man named 'Asakura Takeshi,' better known as 'Kamen Rider Ohja.' However, he was more intent on killing everyone. Silver appears to be after your death and your death alone," Caliburn compared.

"Yeah. We better tell Aunt Amy about this. She might know about Silver," Sonic spoke.

* * *

"And…there!" Nimue smiled as she took out the pin in her mouth, "All done."

"Mah stars…That there's one beauty of a dress, Amy-Gal," Bunnie noted at the pink and red version of Nimue's dress.

"Why thank you, Bunnie," Nimue giggled.

"I told you that you should have opened that clothing store," Roll smirked.

"True, however I just might take up that idea once Robotnik is defeated," Nimue admitted when the door swung open.

"Aunt Amy! Aunt Amy!" Sonic called as he ran in.

"What is it?" Nimue asked.

"We've got a problem," Sonic replied, "Do you know any Sonics who were targeted by a guy named 'Silver the Hedgehog?'"

"Well…I believe so. Roll and Sally just asked earlier before Sally had to go see how the growing was going," Nimue replied, "It was about two, maybe three, millennia ago in the city of Soleanna. My memory is a bit fuzzy still about the events since time was rewritten, but I do recall stopping a silver hedgehog from killing that time's Sonic."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I'm still trying to restore those lost memories, so I'll tell you more when I remember it," Nimue replied.

"Well, try to remember if he was telekinetic, cause the Silver I just fought kept throwing me about until I saw how he couldn't use it on me if he was already using it on something else," Sonic explained, "Then he turned into Zeronos and nearly creamed me until Deneb stopped him."

"That black-wearin' feller who keeps givin' out candy?" Bunnie asked, recalling the accidental meeting they had.

"He was here?" Sonic gawked.

"Yeah. He's always showin' up at random times here, givin' out candy to everyone he meets," Bunnie explained, earning a giggle from Roll.

"I should have known he couldn't help but try and do something like that. He's just too nice," Roll giggled.

"You think we can capture him?" Sonic asked, "You know, just take him somewhere and ask him here that Silver guy is?"

"You want revenge on him, don't you?" Caliburn asked.

"More like pull a prank, but yeah."

* * *

"Was that it?" Silver pondered as he sat in the ZeroLiner's dining cart, "Is he really the catalyst to the destruction of the world? Or is it that 'Sally' he called the one?"

**"Here is your meal."**

"Arigatou, Deneb-san. Itadakimasu," Silver nodded before he began to eat.

**_'Yes…'_ **Deneb thought as Silver began to eat the meatloaf when he suddenly stopped.

"Deneb! You! You put shiitake in this rice, didn't you?-!" Silver demanded.

**"You found out?"** Deneb squeaked, his hands covering his face a bit.

"I didn't find out! It's definitely in there!" Silver cried out as he proceeded to get on the table and tackle Deneb, only for the Imagin to duck and knock out Silver by the impact with the floor.

**"Ah! Silver-kun! Daijobu? Open your eyes. Hey. Silver-kun, hang in there! Hey. Wake up. Someone! Someone!"**

* * *

"Why is it that I can't leave you alone?" Hiken pondered as she gazed upon the Master Emerald.

"It's because you're an Echidna," a voice replied before Kaito emerged from the bushes.

"Who are you?" Hiken demanded.

"Just a thief after a treasure," Kaito replied while holding up his DienDriver.

**-KAMEN RIDE:-**

"Henshin!"

** -DIEND!-**

"What?-!" Hiken gasped as she jumped up at seeing the Kamen Rider appear.

"So, you mind handing over the Master Emerald?" Diend asked.

"Try it," Hiken growled as flames erupted around her.

"I should have guessed…" Diend sighed.

**-KAMEN RIDE: ABYSS-**

Diend pulled the trigger. Three images moved about before fusing into a single Kamen Rider. His armor was ocean-blue and based off a shark. On his belt was a light-blue card deck with a gold shark on the front. Hiken smirked before the three charged.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. Currently it's Seth Rogen, but his original voice is Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Mephiles: Takayuki Sakayume**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. We have a situation

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the episode 'The Doomsday Project' AKA the last episode of SatAM and will be a two-parter. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Thunder rumbled as they loomed over a massive structure. The Machine loomed over a 2-square mile complex like a mountain, surrounded by a high, security wall and lit with multiple light sources. Robotnik stood before a window, hands clasped behind him, gazing admiringly out at the Machine with his three minions at his side  
"An object of beauty, don't you agree, Snively?" Robotnik asked.  
"Very lovely, sir."  
"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Snively, and within twenty-four hours, I will control every inch of this planet. _That_ is beauty," Robotnik continued as he held up a remote to the Doomsday Machine, "The dream begins."  
With that, Robotnik pressed a single button on the control panel. The ground began to tremble as piped emerged from the structure and bore into the lands.

Beautiful music, Snively," Robotnik noted.  
"Beautiful, sir," Snively agreed.

* * *

"So what did you want to see us for?" Roll asked as she and Sonic walked in.

"Hibiki-san, Todoroki-san, and Amaki-sama managed to scavenge some of the remains of the Doomsday Test Pod," Tails explained as he held up a small, clear water balloon, filled with a strange green liquid.

"Thanks to our studies of it, we've managed to create an environmentally friendly hi-speed corrosive. We call it the 'Metal Eater,'" Rotor added as Gamma dumped a pile of broken parts on the floor near them before standing next to Roll.

-This is the stuff- Gamma spoke.

"And here is your payment," Rotor spoke as he handed Gamma an open box of KnightBots parts.

-Oh goody. I cannot wait to tell Omega that we have more artillery- Gamma said as he took the box and ran out.

"Okay, Sonic, just take this and throw it on the pile," Rotor instructed as Tails handed the balloon with a glare to Sonic.

"Yeesh. Look at a girl one time…" Sonic muttered.

With that, Sonic chucked the balloon at the pile of scrap. Upon contact, the balloon burst, dispensing a plume of green smoke. Sonic, Tails, and Roll all held their noses tightly, the stench unbearable to them. Once the smoke dissipated with the scent faded, they looked to see not even the rubber of the balloon was left.

"Way past cool, Rote," Sonic smirked, "But you got any ideas on how to change the scent? Preferably a Chili-Dog?"

"How many can you make?" Roll asked.

"About twenty-five," Rotor replied.

"With this stuff, we'll be able to deal a bit of damage to Robotnik's Doomsday Machine plans," Tails smiled before Sonic collapsed, "Not again…"

"I'll get the newspaper," Rotor volunteered as Sonic transformed once more, letting out a large howl.

Sonic sniffed around as his ears darted about. Roll walked near him, looking through a pair of hi-tech binoculars. Sonic stretched his right arm and took Roll gently into his other arm before shooting up to the top of the tree.

"Arigatou, Sonic-kun," Roll giggled as she looked out, "…Ro-baka-nik's Doomsday Machine is going to be on the move soon…"

It was then the area began to shake. The Hedgewolf began to growl while looking over in a direction. The ground ahead began to break apart before a pipe emerged. A black, gold, and red version of the Test Pod emerged, roaring.

"It's a Doomsday Pod!" Roll gasped.  
The machine let out a massive roar. Its claws flipped back to reveal pipes. The pipes began to release blasts of black slime. The two watched as the slime hit a tree, melting it into the same slime that the girls, Geoffrey, Knuckles, and Antoine had seen in the canyon. Sonic growled before jumping down with Roll. He pointed at a bell nearby.

"Got it. Be careful with it. Last one I saw, it took the powers of Hibiki, Todoroki, Den-O, Diend, and Amaki to beat it."

Sonic nodded before glaring at the Doomsday Pod. If it took the powers of five Kamen Riders to defeat the Test Pod, then what would the power of the Earth at night do to an actual Doomsday Pod? He let out a roar before blue flames erupted off him. He charged at the crab-like robot as it charged at him. He jumped twice into the air before his right arm grew to ten times its normal size. He sent it in an uppercut and sent the Doomsday Pod away. Nearby, Roll began to sound the alarm before racing off. Rotor and Tails ran out of their lab as Roll came up.

"Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"We've got a Doomsday Pod here. Sonic-kun is taking it on right now, but we're not sure if he can last much longer," Roll explained as Yacker was flailing his limbs about in fear.

"But the reports said next week..." Rotor began.

"Rotor-san, Tails-kun, we need the Metal-Reaper formula!" Roll pleaded.  
"Right! And it's 'Metal _Eater_!'" the two nodded before running inside with Roll as Shadow looked down at them from a nearby tree.

"Omega, this is Shadow," the hedgehog spoke into a watch.

-What is it, Shadow?-

"A Doomsday Pod. Go with Plan D on it."

-…Plan D? Really? Do I really get to use Plan D?-!-

"Yes, yes. Celebrate later. Now go!"

-Yahoo! I love Plan D!-!-!-! Yippie-ki-yay, pastel-colored resistance!-

_'I swear, this Omega is more living than his predecessors…'_ Shadow thought with a heavy sweatdrop.

* * *

Sonic snarled as he dodged another blast of the foul-scented liquid. It was literally burning at the hair within his nostrils with its horrid scent. It was worse than the scent of a dead body. And the Hedgewolf should know since he and a few other Sonics had to deal with the scent on the way to their Zones. Just as the Doomsday Pod was about to fire once more, it was struck in the side by what could be assumed to be a miniature version of the infamous blitzkrieg. Beside him was Shadow, firing a round from a bazooka painted red and black.

"Yippie-ki-yay, pastel-colored resistance!" Omega cheered as he unleashed his entire load.

"Just keep firing, Omega," Shadow ordered, "We have to keep this machine at bay until Roll arrives."

"Hooray! I love my Plan D!" Omega cackled.

_'Yep. He's more living than the last ones,'_ Shadow sweatdropped with a straight, annoyed expression.

Sonic just looked at the two before snorting. He turned back to the Doomsday Pod and prepared to throw a fist when a scent caught him in the nose. He began to wag happily before turning and licked Roll's left face cheek as she stopped on a dime beside him.

"S-Sonic-kun!" Roll giggled, "You silly Hedgewolf. Now hold on. I really hope this batch works. If not, I swear to Kami-sama I'm grounding Tails-kun from flying his planes."

Roll reached into the satchel she had and pulled out a small clear balloon. The balloon was filled with a small green liquid that seemed to fizzle within the rubber container. Roll handed the weapon to Sonic and pointed at the machine. Sonic blinked as he looked at the balloon and then at the Doomsday Pod before nodding. He let it loose and the balloon exploded in a green smoke upon contact. Sonic and Roll collapsed as they grabbed their noses, Sonic running about in a circle on his side. Shadow's right eye twitched at the scent. But he had smelled worse. He had to deal with roughly five years of zombie-killing. Not a pleasant time that was for him. The smoke slowly dispersed to reveal nothing was there. Sonic whimpered as Roll and Shadow shook off the scent. Sometimes, he hated this curse of his because of the enhanced senses.

* * *

"...the other Freedom Fighter groups have been on alert for weeks," Sally explained as she and Nimue loaded a message within small pigeons made of robotics.

"Go, Yankee Doodle Pigeons!" Tails ordered, earning a salute from the robotic birds and flew off.  
It won't take long for them to get here..." Nimue noted.  
"Won't take long for those Pods to wipe everything out, either," Roll scowled before she paused, "Any idea how many pods Ro-baka-nik can launch, Sally-Hime?"  
"NICOLE, show us the Doomsday Machine," Sally ordered as she pulled the small computer from her vest, "And once again, thank you, Sir Shadow, for obtaining these schematics."  
-Accessing, Sally- NICOLE confirmed while Shadow nodded as a hologram of the machine appeared.  
"Internal schematic. Pod launch area, please, NICOLE," Sally spoke as the image changed, "Capabilities, please, Nicole."

With that, the hologram began to animate. Everyone watched as it showed outlines of Doomsday Pods being launched. The machines began to lay waste to the land.  
"I checked the schematics we took from Robotnik and the best I can calculate is that the Doomsday Machine can release hundreds of pods..." Sally began.  
"Hundreds?" Roll gulped as Sonic whimpered between the two teens.  
"…Every hour. The tunnels reach all over the planet," Sally continued.  
"Oh, man. So there's already hundreds out there?" Rotor asked.  
"At least," Sally confirmed.  
"We need to go quickly," Roll advised, "Minna, we're going to have to find the Imagin."

"But Roll, you know that Deneb is working with someone out to kill Sonic and I," Sally argued as Sonic growled, being reminded of that psychic hedgehog.

"Hai. But he isn't after Tails-kun, Ferret Face, the Sempai, and I," Roll smirked.  
"Why do I get the feeling you're going to cause us a bad kind of pain with this?" Knuckles asked.

* * *

"Keep it up, men!" Roll ordered as she walked along a path, "Imagin have a different energy than the Chaos Energy you know of, so it'll be tough to sense!"

"Why…isn't she…tired?" Antoine demanded.

"Kaa-chan trains at night," Tails replied as he rode in his plane, the wings folded into the body while the bottom held three wheels, making the plane a vehicle.

* * *

"Deneb, you told me that these cards normally dissolve or shatter, yet I haven't seen these two break at all," Silver noted as he looked at the two Zeronos Cards before him.

**"I am not sure, Silver-kun,"** Deneb admitted as he put a plate before him, **"Eat up."**

"Itadakimasu," Silver bowed before he started to eat.

Deneb smiled as he went about cleaning ZeroLiner's interior. Ever since Silver appeared, they had left the other Imagin to train. He had been trying to explain to Silver about Sonic, but he wouldn't hear of it unless it involved Sonic being the Iblis Trigger. Deneb didn't even know what an Iblis Trigger was, but he didn't care. He was back with Silver.

* * *

"What do we do?" Hibiki pondered as he stood beside his fellow Oni and Lupe.

The three Oni were standing behind Lupe as she sat down at a table. Around the table were Sally, a Hedgewolf Sonic, a bear Mobian in combat clothing, Geoffrey, a rhino Mobian in combat clothing, and Ari. Sonic kept looking at the two newcomers.

"Sonic, these are Apollo and Dirk, Leaders of the Western and Southern Freedom Fighters. Over there are Lupe, Leader of the Easter Freedom Fighters AKA the Wolf Pack and her Kamen Riders, Hibiki, Amaki, and Todoroki," Sally introduced as Dulcy ran up with Antoine.

"Sal, we got the photos!" Dulcy panted, "It looks pretty bad."

"Thanks, Dulcy, Antoine."

"A straight assault won't work, Princess. We would never get past security," Ari noted.

"True, Ari," the Rhino, Apollo, agreed, "However, may Dirk and I suggest an idea?"

Just before Sally could reply, a melody echoed in the air. Everyone looked up and DenLiner raced overhead. The tracks formed and removed themselves as DenLiner stopped before the stairs. A panel slid open and the Imagin walked out with the search party. However, Tails was currently a vivid scarlet with black fur where his original white fur was. His eyes were in a constant glare while they had changed from sky-blue to fire-ruby.

**"Yo!"** M-Tails smirked before seeing the Oni, **"Nan de? Nan de? You Oni again? Ew!"**

"I only know one jerk who acts like that…" Todoroki growled, "Momotaros!"

"Matte, Todoroki!" Amaki and Hibiki yelped as they held back their partner from the possessed twin-tailed fox.

"Dirk, I know what we're going to do today," Apollo smirked as he looked at DenLiner, earning a thumbs up from the bear.

* * *

"Are we close, Dulcy?" Ari asked as he rode on her back with Amaki, Hibiki, Todoroki, and Lupe.

"Yeah! Goin' down!" Dulcy warned.

"On schedule," Lupe informed as she looked at a watch, "Ten seconds…nine…eight…"

DenLiner raced along the sky behind Dulcy. The doors opened and Ryutaros, Urataros, Apollo, and Dirk began to throw out dummies. The parachutes were deployed within seconds of the dummies falling and the searchlights immediately aimed at them. Near the fuel tanks, Sonic, Antoine, Sally, Bunnie, Roll, and Den-O SF were laying low.  
"Let's do it," Sonic whispered.  
**"Tch. Why do we have to do this?"** Den-O SF demanded.

"We don't want to get caught, Momotaros-san," Roll whispered, "And Mrs. Hedgehog and I will make pudding later."

**"Oh. Pudding? Yatta!"** Den-O SF cheered before he was shushed by the others,** "Oh! I mean 'Yatta.' Ikuze. Ikuze. Ikuze."**

With that, everyone began to rush to another hiding spot closer to the Doomsday Project. Antoine yelped as he tripped and rolled. Sonic quickly grabbed him by the nose and raced over to the others, clamping the coyote's mouth closed with a hand.

* * *

"Ah, the guests have arrived..." Robotnik noted before seeing a SWATBot holding a dummy, "A dummy diversion. How appropriate. But we can't make it too easy, you three. Orbot, alert the ground forces."

* * *

A searchlight beam swept past the group's hiding spot. Sonic looked around before he zipped over the wall with Antoine and Den-O SF in tow. Sonic rolled down the opposite side and skid to a stop beside Sally, Roll, and Bunnie, waiting in the shallows of the Doomsday Machine. Sally pulled out NICOLE and a hologram appeared. It faded after a few moments and Sally pointed at a point on the Doomsday Machine.  
"That's the spot," Sally ordered.

"No, Sally/Sally-Hime, wa…!" Roll and Sonic began when Sally threw the balloon.

* * *

"Sir, they're inside the machine," Cubot informed, "Shall I alert the forces?"  
"No, Cubot. Let them explore," Robotnik explained as he watched a monitor, his fingers forming a 'peak' of sorts, "Maybe they'll find my little surprise."  
"Your stupidity will ruin everything, you ugly boil…" Snively muttered when Robotnik leaned forward, his eyes narrowing.  
"What was that, Snively?" Robotnik demanded.  
"Oh, I said, the Doomsday Machines are going to need more oil...Sir," Snively gulped.

About half-way up the machine was a rounded ledge with windows looking into the intricate machinery inside. Ari, Urataros, Amaki, and Lupe landed on the ledge. They removed their parachutes and began to climb when they were suddenly caught in a searchlight beam from a Hover-Unit.  
-Freeze, intruders. Hands behind your heads- the machine demanded.

**"I think not,"** Urataros replied before possessing Ari, **"Henshin!"**

** -ROD FORM-**

** "Mind if I string you along?"** Den-O RF asked as he pulled out his DenGasher and put it into Rod Mode.

"Anything?" Sally asked as Sonic ran over to them,  
"Couple Tech-Bots. No prob," Sonic replied before looking over at a certain coyote, "Long as Ant doesn't trip over anything."  
** "Like his feet,"** Den-O SF snickered.  
"What is being wrong with my fee... Mmmpff!" Antoine began to demanded when Bunnie clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Put a sock in it, Antoine," Bunnie ordered.  
Two small robots, roughly twice the size of Orbot, typed various commands into the computers before them. Unaware to them, Sonic was leading the group past them. Den-O had Antoine in a grip while shoving the coyote's own boot into his mouth. A minute passed before Den-O came back and grabbed the robots' heads and bashed them together.

_"Why did you do that?"_ Tails asked.

**"They were _nerds_…" **Den-O SF growled.

_"And me and Rotor?"_

**"Tech guys,"** Den-O SF shrugged.  
With that, the Kamen Rider followed the other up a set of stairs. At the top, everyone saw the long, lifeless hallway before them.

"Wait. I'll check it out," Sonic whispered.  
"Not without me, you're not," Roll frowned.  
Sonic stepped inside, followed closely by Roll. Nothing happened for a few moments. Roll zipped a bit around, followed by Sonic. The two turned back to the others.  
"No prob! Let's..." Sonic began when the lights dimmed.  
"Sonic-kun no baka…" Roll muttered.  
It was then the lights turned back on. Two large spheres of energy appeared in the middle of the passageway, pulsing with electricity. The spheres were about 15 feet away from the two. Sonic took a tentative step forward and both energy spheres streaked straight toward him. Sonic barely dodged the first energy attack-the attack burning his tail-before slicing the other in two with Caliburn, forcing it to dissipate. Roll nodded to Yacker before he turned her sword into its Laser Rapier Form. She shot a laser and sent it flying at the other sphere, destroying it.  
"Sonic, are you all right?" Sally asked.  
"Now I know how a light bulb feels," Sonic groaned, a bit of static in his voice.

"Oh my…A side-effect," Roll gasped.

"A what now?" Sonic asked, the static gone.

"Never mind," Roll giggled.

* * *

Dirk, Kintaros, and Apollo were atop the Doomsday Machine, peering down through  
a skylight. Within the room was a massive dome with red lightning within. They pulled out a ser of grappling hooks. They quickly set the hooks and lower the ropes. Just as they were about to descend into the room, three Hover-Units trained their searchlights on the hapless Freedom Fighters from above as SWATBots and KnightBots converged.  
-Freeze, intruders. You are surrounded-  
**"Henshin!"** K-Apollo declared.

** -AXE FORM-**

** "My strength has made you cry! Wipe your tears off with these!"** Den-O AF declared as he tossed tissues at the SWATBots and SwordBots.

* * *

It was a dark, forbidding area, eerily-lit by the glow of a giant vat of bubbling liquid. A giant, automated claw held a small fiddler crab and lowered it into the liquid. A pulse went through the area before a Doomsday Pod ripped out of the liquid, roaring and running out to a tunnel opening. Sonic looked away from a monitor while Roll and Sally hugged him with a shiver.

"We gotta stop this…" Sonic whispered.

"But how?" Caliburn asked as Sally whipped NICOLE out of her vest.  
"Switch to Com Mode, NICOLE," Sally ordered.  
-Com Mode active. Scrambled channel open-  
"Group two, report," Sally ordered, only to receive a silence as her reply, "Group three, report."  
-No response. Sally-  
"This sure doesn't sound good..." Bunnie gulped.  
"Perhaps they have been captivated," Antoine gulped.  
"I think you're right, Antoine. We're on our own," Bunnie agreed.

**"Tch. That Kuma-Yarō and Kame-Yarō…"** Den-O SF growled.  
"Wrong, guys. _I'm_ on my own," Sonic corrected.  
"Sonic, you're not…" Sally began.  
"C'mon, Sal. The plan's blown. You gotta get outta here," Sonic ordered.

"Indeed. We cannot afford to lose the princess," Caliburn agreed.

* * *

Robotnik stood beside Snively, Cubot, and Orbot, watching the Freedom Fighters on monitor.  
-And what will you do?- Sally demanded.  
-What I do best. Wing it. You guys take a Pod out- Sonic ordered.  
"Sir, shall I seal the launch tunnel door?" Snively offered.

"No, Snively. Let them go. By this time tomorrow, most of the planet will be uninhabitable anyway," Robotnik replied while Snively rolled his eyes, "This will be our showdown, Hedgehog."  
**-Oi! You're not going anywhere without me, you Ao-Yarō!-** Den-O SF snapped.

* * *

Sonic, Den-O SF, Roll, and Sally ran alongside a Doomsday Pod. Bunnie and Antoine were already on the pod. Sally and Roll leapt up as Bunnie opens a hatch on it. Antoine and Bunnie jumped inside. Sally looked down at Sonic, still running alongside.  
"Sonic, I want to help," Sally ordered.  
"This is Power Ring territory, Sal. You'll just slow me down."  
"And what about the Imagin?"

**"I can call DenLiner at any time. Plus…I'm always at my Climax!"** Den-O SF replied with a roar.

"Sugah-Hog's right, Sally-girl. C'mon," Bunnie ordered as Sally handed NICOLE to Sonic.  
"Here. You'll need NICOLE. Good luck, Sonic, Den-O," Sally ordered before Yacker floated over to Sonic.

"Sonic-kun, please take care of Yacker-kun. He can help you," Roll advised.  
"Thanks, girls. Later," Sonic saluted as the Doomsday Pod left, "You, the Imagin, Little Buddy, and me, babe. Show me some pictures."  
-No prob, fast guy. Comin' up-  
NICOLE generated a hologram of the Doomsday Machine. It was a maze  
of lines and curves. Sonic looked at it bewildered and scratched his head. Beside him, Den-O SF groaned.  
"Man that sure doesn't help," Sonic frowned.

_"I can navigate,"_ Tails offered.

**"Oi. The kid says he can understand this pain in the ass,"** Den-O SF said.

"Then lead the way."

"Sir! He has the master schematic!" Orbot screamed.  
"No matter. The fat ruler's 'special surprise' never appeared on any  
schematic. Nor mine, for that matter," Cubot replied.

"I miss your previous Voice Chip…" Orbot sighed.  
Robotnik touched a button on his belt. His rocket boots flared a bit. He rose by a few feet from the floor and hovered before the three.  
"It was designed and built under my personal supervision. Now it is time to take matters in hand. Open the skylight, Snively," Robotnik commanded.  
"Yes, Sir," Snively confirmed as he slapped a button on the consol, letting Robotnik fly out of an opening the button opened, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"That's why I keep an emergency escape," Cubot stated.

"Too easy. Round Guy is up to somethin'," Sonic noted as the two entered the room Apollo, Kintaros, and Dirk were trying to enter.

**"Heh. No problem. We'll kick his ass!"** Den-O SF declared as Sonic shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a set of charges.  
"Light-up time," Sonic ordered as he tossed some to Den-O SF.  
With that, the two went to work. Sonic placed charges all over the dome while Den-O SF put them on the various machinery. The two ran to a set of stairs and ducked. Yacker whimpered inside Sonic's quills, knowing this would end loudly.

"Do it to it, NICOLE," Sonic ordered as he took out the computer.  
-Heat's on. Sonic-  
Den-O SF and Sonic ducked down deeper as a red light filled the hallway. Within the room, the charges began to release a blast of red energy. A loud explosion rumbled the area.

"Whoa. Hot stuff," Sonic noted, "Adios, Doomsday Machine."  
With that, the two ran into the room and gawked. Though smoke still covered the center of the room, they could see the damage. All the machines had been turned into melted piles of slag.

"Cool," Sonic grinned before gawking at seeing the dome wasn't even fazed, "Hold on. Not cool."  
Steam hissed within the dome. Sonic gulped as they turned to see a hatch opening within it. Robotnik emerged from the opening.

"So, Hedgehog. How do you like my new _diamond_-glass dome?" Robotnik asked, his voice echoing.  
"It stinks, Ro-Butt-Nik," Sonic scowled, earning a dark smile from the fat one.

"Does it indeed? Well, then, perhaps we need some _ventilation_!"

With that, Robotnik pressed a button on his robotic arm. The floor below the two heroes opened up to reveal a pipe. The two looked down and then at each other.

**"I fuckin' _hate_ that fatass," **Den-O SF stated.

"You and me both," Sonic nodded.

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed.

_"Yep,"_ Tails added.

With that, the four fell screaming. Sonic grunted as he landed on his rear in Combat Roboticizer with Den-O SF landing in the one on his left. They looked about and saw the others that were captured.

"Oh, bad news!" Sonic yelped.

"Gomen Nassai…" Amaki bowed as best she could.

"Great…Just great!" Todoroki grumbled.

Robotnik's voice cackled as a hole opened up in the ceiling. Robotnik floated down and stood before a set of control panels. Den-O SF and Todoroki growled as they slammed a fist on their containers.

"I'm afraid you cannot escape. Oh, I'm almost sorry that it's over. In a strange way, I shall miss you, Hedgehog," Robotnik noted, "Ciao."  
"You won't win, Robotnik!" Lupe growled.

"Ah, but you should know this, you flea-infested mongrel, that in every game there are winners and there are losers. And in this game; losers…" Robotnik pulled a set of levers numbered '1,' '3,' '5,' and '7,' "…Get _Roboticized_!"

A green energy appeared over Lupe, Ari, Apollo, and Dirk. The energy shot down and covered the four. Their screams of agony slowly faded as the light dispersed, revealing all four had become Robians. Amaki nearly collapsed while Todoroki began to scream curses.

"No!" Sonic screamed.

**"You son of a dick!"** Den-O SF roared.

"I'll kill you!" Todoroki roared.

"Todoroki, please, calm down," Amaki warned, "Your heart will be taken by the Oni."

"Hai!" Hibiki agreed.

"But…But…Fine!" Todoroki sighed before sniffling.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. For, you see, none of you are going to be let out until you're…" Robotnik began when he saw Yacker in the pod with Sonic, "What is _that_?"

"Yacker?" Sonic blinked, "Oh yeah! Yacker!"

The cloned Wisp saluted.

**"Burst!"** Yacker declared.

He shot into Sonic as his body changed to the fireball-themed Wisp. Sonic grunted as his body began to feel like it was being turned into pure flames. Sonic let out a cry before his body exploded in a swirl of flames, melting the containers and computers in the room. Sonic panted as he collapsed to his knees as Yacker fell out of him.

"No! No! Impossible!" Robotnik gasped, "Hedgehog!-!-!"

**"Climax Time!"** Den-O SF declared.

**-MOMO URA KIN RYU SIEG! CLIMAX FORM!-**

"Ore-tachi…Sanjou!" Den-O CF declared.

His body ignited in flames before a set of train tracks covered in flames shot out of his back. The rails shot through a wall and shattered it. DenLiner's melody echoed as it connected with the flaming tracks. DenLiner instantly turned gold with black flame designs on it. It fired a gold beam that went through the Doomsday Machine and roared past the group, leaving behind the Robians and Robotnik.

"The fool should have listened to me, but nooooooo…" Snively complained as he watched the scene on a monitor.

"Silence, fool! Now change me!" Cubot demanded.

**-SWORD VENT-**

Hiken ducked under the swipe. Abyss sliced through the fireballs Hiken sent at him. He pulled out a card and 'fed' it to his Abyss Visor.

**-STRIKE VENT-**

Hiken screamed as she was sent at the Master Emerald by a high-powered stream of water. Diend chuckled as he and Abyss climbed up the steps. At Abyss's sides were a pair of humanoid sharks. One was a light-green hammerhead shark and a light-blue sawshark.

"Why don't you just give us the Master Emerald?" Diend asked.

"Never!" Hiken growled.

The Master Emerald sparked. The five turned to it before the Master Emerald released a powerful flash of light. Kaito and Hiken slowly lowered their eyes and gasped. Black flames crackled, eating away at the land. Scattered about were the Freedom Fighters, various parts of their forms torn and burned asunder. The Imagin were slowly fading away into piles of sand. Hiken nearly threw up when she saw it. A silver hedgehog, it head crushed and spread about while the stomach was pulled out of its form. A flash of light emanated before them before fading to reveal the Master Emerald. Slowly, the two turned to one another.

* * *

"Sacre bleu-cheese!" Antoine screamed.

"Straighten it out, Dulcy," Sally ordered.  
"Ya'll! doin fine, Dulcy-girl…Little lower on the left wing…" Bunnie gulped.

"Ho, boy. This one is gonna hurt..." Dulcy gulped.  
Dulcy began to go on her landing. Her armored knees began to skid along the ground. Dulcy looked up at Sally.

"Wow! I did it!"  
"Watch where you're going, Dulcy-chan!" Roll yelped.  
"Huh?" Dulcy looked ahead to see a hot spring while Bernadette and Uncle Chuck jumped away from her path, "Uh oh."

"Ahhhhh! Big splash!" Antoine yelped as they crashed into it.  
"Sally, where's Sonic?" Bernadette demanded as everyone got out of the hot spring.  
"The other teams were captured," Sally replied solemnly, "They…They went in alone. They…"  
DenLiner's melody went off. The train of time stopped before the group. The doors opened and Climax Form walked out before removing his belt, changing into Tails, as Sonic, Yacker, Asumu, Tomizo, and Akira walked out.

"Sonic, did you do it?" Sally asked.

"You are making the big boom-boom?" Antoine gulped.  
"Didn't happen, guys," Sonic replied, causing Antoine to faint.

"We are doom-ed…" Antoine moaned.  
"You did your best, Sonic," Bernadette comforted.  
"Now what do we do?" Tails pondered.  
I dunno, Big Guy. I'm clueless," Sonic shrugged.

"We can't give up. There must be a way," Uncle Chuck noted while he began to pace and rub his head.

"But, Uncle Chuck, whatever Robotnik has covering the computer brain seems indestructible," Sally argued.  
"There is still one possibility."  
"What, Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked.  
"The Deep Power Stones," Chuck replied.  
"No-go, Unc. Ro-Butt-Nik's got one and we don't know where the other is," Sonic replied when Uncle Chuck put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Not after you take it from him," Uncle Chuck replied.  
**"Wait. What's this Deep Power Stone thingy?" **Momotaros asked.

"NICOLE, bring up the message my father left," Sally ordered.

-Generating Hologram- NICOLE replied as a hologram of two stones, each shaped like a half-heart with a jagged middle appeared.

_"Sally, these are the Deep Power Stones,"_ King Acorn's recorded voice spoke as the hologram displayed the two ways the stones could connect, _"Joined together this way, they're a source of unlimited energy! Reversed, and within thirty seconds, they become a source of eternal destruction."_

**"Yeesh…That sounds gross,"** Momotaros stated.

**"Nee, nee, can we destroy them? Kotae wa no kiitenai!"**

"Iie, Ryutaros-kun. We need them," Roll replied.

**"…Ah!"** Momotaros screamed, startling everyone, **"Odebu has one!"**

"What/Eh?" everyone gasped.

**"He found it a month after we came here! I just thought it was a stupid rock, so I chucked in into a lake! Next day, Odebu walks in soaking wet and has a cold!"**

"He must have really liked that rock, then," Roll noted.

**"Well, it _did_ look like the one our lost Zone's Silver used to wear. Both him and the one that was around in our late Sonic's time,"** Urataros noted.

* * *

**"Tada! Yosh. I finally finished it!"** Deneb beamed proudly before holding up a small necklace ending with what resembled the right half of the Deep Power Stone as its only charm, **"Silver-kun, I made this for you."**

"…Really? But…" Silver began.

**"Because, you and I have a contract."**

"A…A contract?"

**"Hai. 'Protect the timeline,'"** Deneb recalled, **"You said it a few times in your sleep."**

"I…I see…" Silver nodded as he put the necklace on, "Ah! Deneb, were you listening to me talking in my sleep?-!"

**"I was cleaning a bit. You make a mess,"** Deneb replied.

"Baka!" Silver snapped as his left hand and Deneb glowed before the Imagin's head hit the ceiling, "Don't listen to me talk in my sleep!"

The door nearby slid open. Silver slowly reached behind his back when the Imagin entered. Behind them were Roll and Tails.

"Silver-san, Deneb-san, we need your help," Roll spoke.

"Why should I help friends of the Iblis Trigger?" Silver spat.

**"Oi! Gin-Yarō…Hand over the Creepy Shower Rock!"**

"Deep Power Stone, Momotaros," Tails corrected.

"The Deep Power Stone?" Silver asked as he slowly turned towards Deneb, "Deneb…"

**"H-Hai?"**

"Did you just put a part of _that_ on my necklace?" Silver demanded, his anger slowly rising.

**"Iie. That's just something I carved out of a rock and then took careful time making the details and painting it,"** Deneb replied before pulling the stone out of his clothes, **"This is what I based that half of your necklace on. I even made a second for when you find a nice girlfr…"**

"Deneb!" Silver screamed as he tackled the poor Imagin into his classical beating.

* * *

Uncle Chuck, Shadow, and Sally huddled over a laptop electronic table. The tablet was filled with glowing line drawings, showing various angles and equations.  
"The Pod took a steep drop at first...maybe 300 meters," Sally recalled.  
"That could be a problem," Uncle Chuck noted as Sonic ran up and stopped on a dime, his slipstream blowing Sally and Shadow's fur/quills/hair back.  
"Got it," Sonic smirked as he pulled out half of the Deep Power Stone from his backpack.  
"Sonic... we have a plan," Sally smirked when Shadow stood before the blue hedgehog.

"Just _where_ have you been?" Shadow demanded.

"Raiding the fatty's office," Sonic grinned, "Didn't you see the Deep Power Stone I had?"

"You…Are you brain damaged, clown? You don't just sneak into a fortified base like that!" Shadow snapped.

"What? I shouted 'Leeroy Jenkins' just like Roll told me to," Sonic argued.

"Uth! Yelling 'Leeroy Jenkins' hasn't been funny or relevant since 2007!"

"'My name is Shadow! I nag everyone who has just done a good idea!' That's what you sound like!" Sonic snapped.

"Why you…" both began before knocking each other out with a punch to the face.

"…99 Wins for Sonic, 99 Wins for Shadow, and as of now…Ninety…_Eight_ Ties," Uncle Chuck noted as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"One more tie and they'll get a free toaster," Sally joked before she picked up NICOLE, "NICOLE, contact Roll."

-Contacting…- NICOLE confirmed before Roll came up on the speaker –Moshi-moshi?-

"Roll, it's Sally. Did you find Deneb?"

-Hai. Demo…We've run into a little problem-

"What kind of problem?"

-Silver-san won't let us have it- Roll replied.

-For the last time, I am not letting the Iblis Trigger have this! He'll destroy this world!- Silver's voice argued.

**-Oi! You better hand it over, you Gin-Yarō!-** Momotaros's voice roared before sounds of fighting came on.

"Roll, what's going on now?"

-Momo-Baka-Os is fighting Silver-san now. And now Silver-san is making the tables float and…-

**-Tatsukete!-**

-…He just threw Deneb on him with the tables- Roll finished before pausing –He _really_ doesn't want us to have that half of the stone, Sally-Hime-

"Keep trying, Roll. We have to make him understand that this is for the greater good," Sally ordered.

-Greater good?-!-

-Oi! Don't…!- Roll began.

-Listen here, Iblis Trigger! I refuse to let you or the other Iblis Trigger have this stone! Because of you two, my time has been destroyed by Hellspine and Iblis!- Silver declared.

"You must be Silver," Sally noted, _'Hellspine? Iblis? What does he mean that Sonic and I destroyed his time?'_

"Sally, allow me," Uncle Chuck said as he took NICOLE, "Excuse me, but my name is Charles, but everyone prefers to call me Uncle Chuck. May I ask who you are?"

-…Ore no Silver-

"Silver? Ah, that's a nice name, Silver. Tell me, what's wrong with your time?" Uncle Chuck asked.

-…Why should I tell you anything?-

"It can help you feel a bit better. Not a lot, but it's still something," Uncle Chuck replied.

-…Iie-

"Very well, then. I understand that you won't tell me, but can you tell me why you do not want anyone to have that half of the Deep Power Stone?"

-The Deep Power Stone and the Iblis Trigger are the reason my time's Mobius is destroyed- Silver growled, fury evident in his tone –Hellspine has engulfed the planet in his flames, intent on devouring the entire world-

"I see. But are you sure you would want a world that is already destroyed?" Uncle Chuck asked.

-…What?-

"Tell me, would you be willing to make a bet of sorts?"

"A bet?-! Uncle Chuck, we don't have…" Sally began.

-…What kind of bet are we talking about?- Silver asked.

**-Oh! Betting?-! For shame, Silver-kun, for shame…-**

-Deneb!-

**-Ah! No! Ah! Uncle! Uncle!-**

-There is no 'Uncle!'-

**-Wai! It's like seeing Gin-Baka again!-**

** -We'll try and bring ZeroLiner to you, Sir Charles-** Urataros noted.

"Very well, Urataros," Uncle Chuck spoke.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, if I am knocked out of my Henshin, I have to give them the Deep Power Stone?" Silver asked as he pointed at Sonic and Sally.

"Yes," Uncle Chuck nodded.

"And if I win, I can destroy them both?" Silver continued, making the two gulp and cause the blue hedgehog to be hugged by a frightened Roll and Sally.

"That's correct," Caliburn nodded.

"Then I accept. Who is to fight me?" Silver demanded.

"Oh, oh…Stop, stop~"

The sound of a coin rolling pierced the air. Silver looked down at his foot to see a gold and red coin land on its side at his foot. Everyone looked to their left and saw Sonic running up. He was wearing a multicolored, tie-dye, poncho-like shirt over a yellow, green, and red shirt and a pair of brown pants. On his waist was a silver belt with a belt buckle that showed three coin slots and a round, handheld scanner on the right hip. Everyone looked between Sonic and the one running up before Silver's right eye twitched.

"There are _two_ of you?-!" Silver demanded as he picked up the coin.

"Gomen. That's mine," the other Sonic sheepishly spoke.

"What?" Silver blinked before Roll took it and put it in the other Sonic's hand.

"Here," Roll smiled.

"Arigatou," the hedgehog nodded.

"Hey! It's dangerous here. Hurry up and leave!" Silver ordered, "Unless you're my opponent?"

"Nani?" Roll gasped.

"Hai. I'll leave after beating you," the other Sonic replied as he took out a gold and green coin along with a gold and yellow coin.

"Huh?-!" Sally gasped.

The other Sonic put the red and gold coin into the right slot while putting the gold and green coin into the left slot. Silver's eyes widened before whipping on his belt and pulled out a Zeronos Card. The other Sonic then put the last coin into the middle slot and pushed down on the left side of the top. The belt buckle move up in a 45 degree angle as he took out the scanner. He swiped it over the buckle and three energy rings in the colors of the coins appeared before the buckle.

"Henshin!" the two declared.

**-ALTAIR FORM-**

**-TAKA TORA BATTA!-**

Coins made of energy appeared around him, two going around his body while one was on its side like a wheel, going through the body. They stopped on a red coin depicting a bird, a yellow coin depicting a lion, and a green coin depicting a grasshopper.

**-TA-TO-BA! TATOBA-TATOBA!-**

A black energy covered the other Sonic's body before solidifying into a black suit of armor. The three 'coins' fused into one emblem and went onto his torso. Green, yellow, and red lines appeared on the black jumpsuit before yellow 'claws' appeared on the arms while his mask/helmet gained bird-like markings. The optics on the helmet/mask was a solid green.

"Saisho ni itte oku…I am _very_ pissed!" Zeronos Altair declared as he pulled out his ZeroGasher in its Sword Mode.

"Here I come," the Kamen Rider declared.

"Who are you?-!" Zeronos Altair demanded.

With that, he charged at the Kamen Rider. The green part of his emblem glowed before it went down the green lines on his suit. He barely made the motion of jumping before springing over Zeronos Altair like a grasshopper. He got behind Zeronos Altair and kicked him in the rear.

"OOO (Pronounced 'Ozu'). Kamen Rider OOO," the Kamen Rider replied.

"Kamen Rider?-!" everyone gasped.

"Three colors from top to bottom, how very compelling…" Uncle Chuck noted when Momotaros screamed.

**"You again?-!"** the Oni Imagin demanded.

"Huh? Do I know you?" OOO asked.

He didn't get a chance to reply when Zeronos Altair charged and began to try and slash at OOO. The new Kamen Rider ducked under the attack as the yellow part of his emblem and body glowed. The claws flipped out and the two began to fight once more. Sparks came off when one got a hit in or the other parried a slash. Zeronos Altair switched the ZeroGasher to his other mode and began to open fire on OOO. He rolled out of the way and set his OOO Driver into its standard form. He quickly replaced the yellow coin with another green one, this one depicting a mantis, and scanned.

**-TAKA KAMIKIRI BATTA!-**

The yellow part of his armor glowed before turning green. The claws turned into a pair of wide blades. OOO charged out of his hiding spot and began to get multiple slashes on Zeronos Altair.

**"Ah! Silver-kun!"** Deneb gasped.

"Deneb, koi!" Zeronos Altair demanded.

**-VEGA FORM-**

** "Saisho ni itte oku…I am very confused about all of this, but I will do my best!"** Zeronos Vega declared as he put the ZeroGasher into Sword Mode once more.

_"Baka!"_

**-TAKA TORA BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA-TATOBA!-**

OOO pulled out a strange sword. It had a push handle near the hilt with a small window on the side. He pulled out three silver coins and inserted them into an opening just on the push handle. He pushed it and the three coins appeared in the window.

"We Sonics should help each other out," OOO said as he scanned the coins in the sword.

**-TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!-**

** -FULL CHARGE!-**

The yellow energy began to seep into the ZeroGasher Sword Mode as OOO's blade erupted in a white energy. Zeronos Vega charged when OOO slashed at him. A purple energy line appeared on Zeronos Vega and the stones and miniature volcanoes in the area before OOO. The top half seemed to start sliding off before coming back into place. Zeronos Vega screamed before exploding. Deneb and Silver grunted as they landed on their faces. OOO held up the Deep Power Stone half and tossed it to Sonic.

"You should go deal with your problem now," OOO advised, "Ja ne. …Now how did I end up here again?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the Kamen Rider as he began to walk off. He had shown up…just because he got lost?

* * *

-Chill here. Sonic- NICOLE ordered as Sonic skidded to a halt and letting Sally off his back -You're right above it-  
"Supply check. Metal-eating capsules?"  
"Check."  
"…Deep Power Stones…"  
"Check."  
"Okay, now remember, once we connect the stones, we have..."  
"Thirty seconds. Check," Sonic finished before he realized what Sally just said, "Whoa, Sal. What's this 'we' stuff?"

"Because I'm going with you."  
"No way, Sal... You..." Sonic began when Sally put gave him a kiss to the lips.  
"We're in this together. Sonic Hedgehog, however it ends. Check?" Sally ordered once she ended the kiss.

"Uh…Uh…" Sonic stammered before collapsing with a heavy blush.

"NICOLE, if you would?"

-Of course, Sally- NICOLE replied before the handheld zapped Sonic.

"Yeow! I'm up! I'm up!" Sonic yelped as he got up.

"Come on, Sonic. We need to…" Sally began before Sonic took her into his arms like a groom does for a bride when entering their home.  
"Check. Now hold on," Sonic spoke with a gentle smile.

With that, Sonic gave a whistle. A blue streak in the sky appeared before Yacker floated before them. He saluted before changing into a Drill Wisp.

**"Drill!"** Yacker declared before diving into the hedgehog's gut.

* * *

The ground within one of the tunnels began to rumble. The area erupted in a geyser of dirt before Sonic and Sally emerged. Yacker groaned as he floated about. Drill always made him dizzy.

"Okay, now, we..." Sally began when she saw something, "Ohmygosh! A Pod!"  
Sonic quickly pulled out one of the liquid bombs. With a mighty heave, he let it fly out and strike the Doomsday Pod approaching them. The machine was engulfed in a green smoke that caused the two Mobians to start coughing from the scent. It dispersed and the two managed to wave the stench away.  
"One minute before the next one," Sally warned.  
"Piece of cake. Hang on!" Sonic ordered, "Yacker!"

**"LASER!"**  
Yacker shot into Sonic's body. Sonic held Sally close before the two shot off as a cyan laser. The laser bounced off multiple surfaces before halting before the dome. Sonic pulled out the Deep Power Stones and held them close together. Just as he was about to put them together, Sally stopped him.  
"But we have no idea how big the explosion will be. What if it destroys more than Doomsday?" Sally asked.  
"Like what?"  
"Such as the entire planet, Sir Sonic?"  
"Not cool. But what else..." Sonic pondered before a light bulb went off in his head, "What if we put 'em together the other way?"  
"Incredible power. Yes. It could work," Caliburn noted.

"NICOLE, analysis please..." Sally ordered.

"Sir! Sir! The Hedgehog is back," Snively gulped.

"How did they...?-! The Stones!" Robotnik gasped before he leapt to his feet and slapped a button on the console, "All SWATBots! Deploy to the Brain Room! Bring me the Stones!"

-...The power is identical to that of Power Rings, but greatly amplified-  
"Greatly amplified? How much?" Sally asked.  
-Ten thousand times. It could prove harmful-  
"How bad?" Sonic asked.  
-You may not survive-

"That's bad," Sonic gulped before he gazed at Sally, "Gotta go for it, Sal."  
"Yes."  
Sonic held out a hand. Sally just looked at it before pulling the hedgehog into a hug.

"Enough huggin' already," Sonic gulped with a heavy blush.  
-Freeze, intruders- a voice said before a swarm of SWATBots emerged into the room -Turn over the Power Stones-  
"Come and get 'em, SWATButts!" Sonic grinned as the two held up their pieces of the stone.

The two were about to put them together when a SWATBot shot them out of their hands. Sally and Sonic dashed for them when a SwordBot grabbed Sally just as Sonic got the Deep Power Stones. Sally cried out as she struggled to get out.

"Sonic! Do it now!" Sally called out.

"Right!" Sonic nodded as he brought the two pieces together.

"Ah! Sonic, that's the wrong way!" Sally screamed.

Sonic gulped as he looked down at the completed Deep Power Stone. It was shaped like a heart to the hedgehog's eyes. The Deep Power Stone turned a brilliant scarlet before it shot out of Sonic's hands and released a shockwave, ripping apart all the robots in the area. The Deep Power Stone collided with Sonic's shadow, just where the heart was supposed to be on Sonic. A pair of red eyes appeared within the shadow as Sonic grabbed the area over his heart. He collapsed just as a pillar of flames erupted from his shadow with a trail of black slime. The slime collected into the body of Mephiles, who was groaning while holding his head.

**"Wh…What happened?" **Mephiles pondered before seeing the flames condense into a sphere of fire, **"Ah! Brother!"**

Mephiles reached out to the sphere when a black hand engulfed it. The black hand was attached to Sonic's shadow. Sonic collapsed, his eyes faded, as his shadow removed itself from him body. Robotnik, Cubot, Snively, and Orbot stepped away from the screen as they saw what was happening. Snively yelped as he tripped and a hand bonked Cubot's head.

"Huh…? Wha…? Hey! My voice! It's back! Yahoo! Oh, thank you buddy!" Cubot exclaimed as he hugged Snively.

"Ah! The sweet sound my auditory processors know and love!" Orbot sighed happily.

"Now I remember why we changed his voice chip…" Robotnik muttered, hearing how annoying Cubot's original voice sounded.

* * *

The shadow rose up and engulfed the flames and began to transform. The shadow turned into an ebony version of Sonic, curled up while floating before them. Its quills went down except for two that rose up and flipped ahead to resemble horns. The back's quills were slowly replaced by demonic bat wings, the scales each decorated in an intricate design. The hedgehog tail was replaced by the tail of a dragon's mixed with a rattlesnakes, the bladed tip dripping a black liquid that quickly turned into black flames that ate away at the floor. The gloves fused to the skin, becoming a deep shade of midnight black before the tips shredded. Its claws were razor sharp and dripped with the same liquid as the tail. The sneakers ripped apart and fused to the feet, revealing metal bird-like talons on each toe. Its eyes snapped open, revealing they were just pools of endless darkness except to the crack in the center, resembling that of a tiger's eyes in its fury. The mouth spread out, covering the entire scarlet muzzle, before reshaping to resemble the one of a pumpkin's upon Halloween night, the insides blazing with the black flames. In the center of its chest, right where the heart was supposed to be, was the Deep Power Stone. Parts of its body hardened into obsidian armor. The beast tilted its head back. What came from its mouth was nothing that neither Sally nor Mephiles had ever heard. It was as if they were hearing the screams of death as they were killed. Mephiles quickly got out of it first and grabbed Sonic's limp form. He rose a hand above his head and a sphere of darkness engulfed the trio. They vanished just as the beast turned to the power core of the Doomsday Project.

* * *

"You think they'll be okay?" Roll asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Nimue replied.

It was then a black portal appeared near them. The two turned to see Mephiles and Sally drop out with Sonic on Mephiles's back. Nimue's eyes widened when she saw the ebony and teal hedgehog.

"Mephiles!" Nimue gasped.

**"We have a situation,"** the ebony and teal hedgehog spoke.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please?**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. Currently it's Seth Rogen, but his original voice is Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Mephiles: Takayuki Sakayume**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	15. Later, Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the episode 'The Doomsday Project' AKA the last episode of SatAM and will be a two-parter, this being the second part. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Do I even need to say it?" Silver demanded as he tapped his foot while glaring at everyone.

**"Fine, fine! The Ao-Yarō and the Himekuso Onna were the Iblis Trigger!"** Momotaros snapped.

**"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but…"** Mephiles began before taking a deep breath, **"We need Sonic the Hedgehog."**

"But you just said that he vas to be in a comma," Antoine argued, pointing at the hedgehog sleeping in the stretched Dr. Quack had brought out of DenLiner with Urataros with Sally and Roll at the sides with worry on their expressions.

**"Not this Sonic, you ferret face!"** Mephiles snapped and pointed at Nimue with stress added to his words, almost as if he were saying them through gritted teeth, **"I meant her husband."**

"What?" Nimue gasped.

**"I'll be walking out with him right over…there,"** Mephiles said as he pointed at the DenLiner.

Everyone blinked before they looked over at DenLiner. The door hissed before sliding open. Mephiles stepped out after a moment. Behind him was a figure that brought tears to Nimue's eyes. It was Sonic, but around 23. His left glove had an ornate stone bracelet, an emerald orb embedded in it. His right glove was that of Sonic's Knight Gloves, but the original black and silver with a gold bracelet. He ran a hand through his quills before giving a wink at Nimue.

"So this is the future? Kinda green, don't ya think?" Sonic pondered.

**"Of course. This land is more eco-friendly than when it was your time, Knight of the Wind,"** Mephiles explained, **"Except for the areas Robotnik controls…"**

"What the heck?-!" Sonic yelped as he saw Sonic, "Please tell me this won't cause Time to collapse or cause a Time Eater to appear."

**"Of course not. That is your descendent,"** Mephiles replied before Nimue preformed a tackling hug on the hedgehog and pulled him into a deep kiss, **"I called it."**

"This is…Nimue's husband?" Sally gasped.

"Sugei…!" Roll awed, "It's Sonic-san."

"He looks like my son," Bernadette noted.

"Greetings once more, Knave," Caliburn chuckled once the two pulled apart.

"Caliburn, you overgrown, rusty letter opener you! I should've guessed you'd be here if this new Faker made me have to put on this bad boy again," Sonic grinned as held up his armored hand before Caliburn flipped and slid into place in his grasp.

**"We do not have much time!"** Mephiles growled, **"Hellspine approaches this way as we speak!"**

"How do you know that?" Shadow demanded.

**"He absorbed my brother, _Ultimate LifeForm_. We are One. We know where the other is no matter what,"** Mephiles explained, **"It our bond of joy and a bond of curse. We roughly have an hour at most before he reaches the Great Forest."**

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asked; his joyful nature suddenly altered to that of a man about to enter war.

**"We need the Chaos Emeralds,"** Mephiles explained.

"The last times you and the Chaos Emeralds were near one another, you created an army of yourself to try and kill Rouge, Omega, and I. And when all seven were together, you nearly consumed all the timelines and obliterated Existence as Solaris," Shadow growled.

**"What did you think would happen? We are not meant to become One."**

"Then why did you do it?"

**"We are getting off track! Understand this, Lancelot Terios du lac…"**

"What? You're Lancelot, Shad?" Sonic gawked, "Ha! That means I'm going to be your pops in five months back in my time!"

_'Urge to kill…rising…!'_ Shadow thought.

**"…I never knew that we needed a Balance. We are meant to become One and because that King sealed him away within that girl, I had no choice but to make her cry like that!"**

"By killing that time's Sonic!" Shadow growled.

**"You will never understand how vital our fusion into Solaris is to my brother and I!"**

"That is enough!" Sally snapped as she pushed the two away from each other, "Shadow, we don't have time for this! As princess, I command you to stand down at once!"

"But, Princess…"

"_Now_, Shadow! Or would you rather disgrace your title as Knight even further?"

"…This isn't over, Mephiles," Shadow spat as he walked away from the copy of him.

"Wow. What crawled up his ass and died?" Past Sonic asked.

"You did!" Shadow snapped.

"Oh, come on, Son…" Past Sonic playfully whined.

"I'll kill you!" Shadow snapped.

"Did ya kill me or did time do it?" Past Sonic joked.

"Why you…" Shadow began.

**"We don't have time for your antics!"** Mephiles snapped, **"We need the remaining three Chaos Emeralds!"**

"But…" Tails began.

**"I know we only have roughly an hour or two. But that is why we're going to take them from time,"** Mephiles stated, **"I know all of time and the missing three have been missing for two millennia now. I know of where they were last. However, we need the help of Sonic, Silver, and-I _really _hate saying this-Shadow."**

"Why us?" Past Sonic asked, "And who's Silver?"

"That would be me," the psychic hedgehog replied.

"So why do you need us?" Shadow demanded.

**"The three Chaos Emeralds were hidden by you three,"** Mephiles explained as he turned to the trio, **"Each of you made it so that only you could get to it. Sonic, the you of that time hid the Chaos Emerald in Green Hill Zone. Silver, the land that becomes Crisis City is where you hid it. Shadow, you recall where you hid it."**

"Tch. Of course I remember. I normally went there to check up on the emerald before it vanished," Shadow replied.

**"I am going to send you three back to the day of their thefts. Each one of you will appear near the area you hid them."**

"Why not just place us right before them?" Past Sonic asked.

**"Because the Chaos Emeralds interfere with _where_ I can put you,"** Mephiles replied.

**"Nee, nee! Why not use DenLiner?"** Ryutaros asked.

"DenLiner?" Past Sonic blinked before seeing the train behind him, "Huh…So _that's_ where we came out of…I thought we went into an elevator."

**"First rule of Time-Walkers: Perform the unexpected,"** Mephiles chuckled, **"Hmm…It _could_ be possible. But DenLiner needs a ticket to go to the past, correct?"**

**"Aw man…The Crystal-Yarō is right!"** Momotaros growled.

"…Shadow, you know the date when you hid those three?" Past Sonic asked.

"Of course I know it," the Ultimate LifeForm snorted.

"Then use Shadow for a ticket," Past Sonic explained.

**"…What?"** everyone asked as they turned to him.

"Oh! I get it! Shadow-san, you need to make that your strongest memory for right now!" Roll ordered.

"I don't t…"

"Lancelot…" Nimue warned as she changed into her Amy Rose Persona.

"Years after I'm long gone, and she still scares me…" Past Sonic shuddered behind Sally and Roll before noticing Roll, "Hey. Aren't you that Hedgefox that went missing? The one that made Ames get all depressed and stay in her apartment while watching all those Kamen Rider things and end up making the Henshin stuff from Kamen Rider Hibiki?"

"Ano…" Roll chuckled sheepishly.

"…Okay…" Shadow noted.

Momotaros chuckled as he held up a blank card. Mephiles swiped it before he began to infuse it with energy. He held it over Shadow's face and an image of him appeared. On it were the numbers '4,' '24,' and '5305.' He held it out to Shadow.

"That's the date," the black hedgehog confirmed.

**"Excellent. I've infused this card with more than enough energy to let DenLiner travel through time for three days from this point in time,"** Mephiles noted before looking over at Tails, Knuckles, Hiken, and Omega, **"We will need you four as well. The Sonic of that era had a Tails and Knuckles with him while Shadow in that era had Omega with him. There is also a need for a fire manipulator, and I sense it within you. But…We also need Rouge the Bat. One part also requires a treasure hunter."**

"Ask and you'll receive."

Everyone turned to the voice. There, they saw Kaito walking up, Hiken following him. Sonic blinked at seeing the other him. Hiken walked over to Silver once Kaito stopped walking and gave the silver hedgehog a noogie.

"A second descendent?" Past Sonic asked, looking at Nimue.

"Actually, I'm a Zone Double and a passing-through Kamen Rider," Kaito smirked.

**-KAMEN RIDE:-**

"Henshin!"

** -DIEND!-**

"Kamen Rider Diend!" Nimue and Past Sonic gasped.

"If you need a thief, then I'll accompany you," Diend stated before Momotaros screamed.

**"You! I didn't recognize you at first, but now I do! You're the treasure-loving thief Rider! The one who tried to turn me into a DenLiner!"**

"Thief Rider?" Dulcy repeated.

**"What is that?-! You should have remembered that sooner!"** Urataros complained.

**"If I recall, his name is…Daiyokushin (Great Greed)!"** Momotaros shouted, causing Past Sonic to hold his stomach as he began to laugh.

"It's Daiki! Kaito Daiki," Diend growled as he entered DenLiner, "Let's just get that treasure."

**"Ahhh! That thieving bastard pisses me off!"** Momotaros screamed before Hana slammed her fist into his gut.

"There are children in the area, Baka-Momo!" Hana snapped as the Imagin collapsed.

_'That explains where my robot went…'_ Rotor thought with a sweatdrop.

**"Momotaros, baka, baka!"** Ryutaros laughed before Momotaros shot up.

**"Shut up!"** the Imagin roared as he began to chase Ryutaros about.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get the show on the road!" Sonic smirked before turning to Nimue, "Amy…"

"It's okay. Just…try and stay for a bit when this is all done."

"I'll do my best to, Amy," Past Sonic nodded before he turned to Tails and Knuckles, "Heh. So I guess I've got this time's versions of my little bro and the Knucklehead."

"Great…_another_ rat who calls me that name."

"I'm a hedgehog, you red mutt!"

"Who are you calling a mutt?" Knuckles snapped as the two walked onto DenLiner, arguing.

"Wow. Even the past Sonic doesn't get along with Knuckles," Tails snickered as he flew into the vehicle.

-Can we go Plan D when we get there?- Omega asked hopefully.

"Perhaps, Omega, perhaps," Shadow replied with a mysterious smirk as he dragged Silver and Hiken into DenLiner.

**"Matte!"** Deneb called as he ran after them.

**"Wai! We get to travel through time again!"** Ryutaros cheered as he ran into the train.

**"Our strength will make the past cry!"** Kintaros declared as he cracked his head.

**"We'll try to return before he appears,"** Urataros spoke.

**"Yatta! Time for the climax!"** Momotaros roared as he charged into the DenLiner and took over Past Sonic, **"Henshin!"**

**-SWORD FORM-**

Within DenLiner, the DenBird was connected to a track. Den-O SF took out the card and his Liner Pass. He slid the card into the pass and slid it into a slot on DenBird. He hopped on as the machine came to life. Outside, DenLiner began to play its melody before a portal appeared before it. DenLiner shot off like a rocket into the portal.

**"I'll create a defense for now. Hopefully, it will be enough for until they return,"** Mephiles spoke.

With that, his body seemed to darken before a flash of light covered him. The light faded to reveal what was once a normal hedgehog was now that of a monster. His body was made out of black and cyan crystals with the quills reshaped like mad. His eyes were a solid red with his irises floating within them. His muzzle had turned a solid white while his feet were gone, replaced by purple crystals. The four Chaos Emeralds appeared above him. They began to swirl around in an infinity pattern. Within an instant, Knothole was covered in thousands upon thousands of Mephiles copies. The copies charged off into the Great Forest and towards the direction the Doomsday Device was at.

**"Evacuate this place at once!"** Mephiles ordered, **"A battle is about to take place upon this land. One that I pray comes in victory for the side we are on."**

"And that is…?" Sally and Roll asked.

**"Heh-heh…The side that we are on is…the side that we are on,"** Mephiles replied, giving a laugh when he saw the two nearly trip and almost drop the present Sonic's body.

* * *

**"Yo! We're there! Now where's the places?"** Den-O SF demanded.

_"I don't have a clue,"_ Past Sonic replied before he and Momotaros separated and let the Imagin drive.

"We're approaching the one this time's Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles made," Shadow explained before holding up a pair of shoes and various rectangle-shaped gems, "Here. Just insert the gem into the slot on a shoe and they'll let you use its power. You'll need the Custom Shoes. Trust me on it."

"Thanks," Past Sonic grinned as he took the shoes and swapped the ones on his feet for them.

"Just give them back once you got the Chaos Emerald. And…It's good to see you again, Faker."

"Heh. Have I been dead for that long, Shad?"

"Trust me. The only Sonics that have left me satisfied in what we used to do are the Sonic of this time, a Sonic that nearly did me in and he was just thirteen with his Tails being four-and-a-half years old, and the one you just saw in a magic-induced coma," Shadow replied.

**"We near the drop, yet?"** Momotaros asked.

"Yes," Shadow replied before giving Sonic a journal, "This is a copy of the journal I made for the locations of the Emeralds. I've marked where you need to go with Chaos Control once you obtain it."

"Got it, Shad," Sonic nodded as he entered the dining cart that had the others in it, "Let's get going, you two. Hey, mind if you tell me some embarrassing stories about your time's Sonic and I'll trade with ones I've got of my Knux and Tails? Though I've got more on the red mutt than on my little buddy…And I've only known him for less time than I know my time's Tails."

His reply was a near hit with one of Knuckles's blades. Sonic just laughed as he ran out with a mad echidna giving chase. Tails sighed before walking out. DenLiner raced through the sky and past a Cliffside that held a cave. Within DenLiner, Diend polished his gun.

"We're coming up on our stop," Shadow spoke as he glared at Diend, "Don't think I trust you."

"Who said anything about trust? I'm just here for the treasure," Diend replied.

"…" Shadow turned away and gave Urataros a map, "The silver dot is where you will get off to help Silver."

**"Hai,"** Urataros nodded before walking into the engine room with the map.

"Omega, Diend, ikuze," Shadow ordered before walking out.

"Tch. Well, time to go hunting," Diend chuckled as he got up and walked out before Omega.

"Mission: Obtain the Chaos Emerald. Mission Failure: Unacceptable," Omega stated.

"…I told them…"

"Hm?"

"I told them that they needed to be killed, yet they didn't believe me!" Silver growled, "Why didn't they believe me?"

**"It's simple, Gin,"** Urataros spoke, **"It's something known as 'trust.' You were a complete stranger, demanding that Sally and Sonic needed to be killed. Would your friends believe that you needed to be killed to save the future if they were told that by a complete stranger?"**

"…He doesn't have any friends. Well, aside from that guy it seems," Hiken admitted as she looked over at Deneb as he was cooking something, "It's just been me and Silver. Niichan and Oneechan."

**"Ne, ne, is this true, Gin-Chan?"** Ryutaros asked.

"You think my Oneechan is lying?" Silver growled, "She doesn't lie unless she thinks it's important that no one finds out!"

**"Oi! We're over the place!"** Momotaros snapped, **"Get off!"**

"He's rude," Hiken noted.

"Of course he's rude. He's an idiot," Silver replied with a smirk.

**"Oi! Why you…Gin-Yarō!" **Momotaros snapped.

* * *

"Okay! Time to kick things into high gear!" Sonic smirked as he rode along a rail with Tails and Knuckles on him, "Hey, can't you guys grind?"

"G-Grind?" Knuckles repeated.

"Yeah! Use the bottoms of your shoes and grind on the rails!"

"Uh-uh! No way in hell am I doing that!" Knuckles snapped.

"The Knux I know said the same thing, but I got him to do it anyway," Sonic smirked playfully before performing a flip that caused the two to lands on the rails, "Now get grinding!"

"Whoa!" Tails yelped as he flailed his arms about while trying to keep balance.

"Don't do that! Just follow your instincts, _feel_ the rail and the wind," Sonic explained before turning to Knuckles, "Last one off the rails at the end has to wear a dress for the rest of the time we're here! Yo, Knux, hope you like pink!"

Knuckles paled before he narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog. He'd show that blue rat what for. Seconds later, Tails and Knuckles were grinding after Sonic. The trio hit a red spring at the end of the three rails and landed in a long hallway. Knuckles had barely landed first and Sonic landed last.

"Okay, where's that dress?" Knuckles asked with a dark smirk.

"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, I lied," Sonic replied before he began to laugh, "You fell for it hook, line, and sinker!"

"Typical knave…" Caliburn chuckled as Knuckles began to fume.

"Come on, let's keep going," Sonic ordered as he pulled out Caliburn and raced off.

* * *

"Lava…There just had to be lava…" Zeronos Zero muttered as he used his telekinesis to float over a large pool of lava while carrying Deneb in his gun form.

"Just keep going, Silver," Hiken advised as she used her flames as jet propulsion.

**"And, please, don't drop me…"** Deneb whimpered, earning him a pinch by Zeronos Zero, **"Ah! Ah! Ite…"**

* * *

"Tails! Look out!"

Tails looked up and gasped. A piece of the cavern ceiling began to fall upon him. A yellow energy phased into him. His fur turned solid gold in color along with his eyes. A yellow set of robes appeared on him while his head fur grew into a ponytail.

**"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita!"** K-Tails declared as he caught the falling stone and threw it away before cracking his neck.

"…" Sonic turned to Knuckles, "That…is awesome."

* * *

"I knew I forgot something…" Shadow muttered as Omega gunned down another robot twice his size.

"These are…Eggman Robots?" Omega asked.

"Yes, Omega. They're Eggman Robots. Did Tails build you?"

"Affirmative."

"Then do you programming."

"Affirmative! Must destroy all Eggman and Robotnik Robots!" Omega declared as he began to open fire once more.

"That's it!" Shadow smirked as he began to fire a barrage of Chaos Spears with one hand while handling a TKB-059 assault rifle chambered in 7.62x39mm with Diend firing energy bullets from his DiendDriver.

"This is getting tiring," Diend noted.

** -KAMEN RIDE: ZOLDA-**

Diend aimed his gun and fired. Three images went about before coming together to form a Kamen Rider. His jumpsuit was a solid green with bits of black. His armor was mainly black and silver with the torso armor being the bulky part. His mask resembled a scanner of sorts. He held up a hi-tech gun and pulled a card out of his belt. He slid it into his gun.

**- SHOOT VENT-**

"You may want to duck," Diend advised as his summoned Rider aimed a large two-handed blaster the size of a canon at the large barrels of highly flammable liquids behind the four fighting.

Shadow and Omega turned to see the canisters and then back at the two. They kicked the two monsters away before Shadow warped himself and Omega to behind the two Kamen Riders. Diend and Zolda open fired. The explosion resulting from the lasers created a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the Chaos Emerald. Diend chuckled as he walked over and got it while Zolda vanished into pixels.

"Not bad, huh?" Diend asked.

"Just give me the Chaos Emerald so we can get to the checkpoint," Shadow scowled.

"Heh. Upset that I ruined your fun?" Diend chuckled before tossing Shadow the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow barked as the trio warped away.

* * *

"What's with the damn robots?-!" Knuckles demanded as he cut and punched through ten on his left as Sonic kicked and stabbed three coming at him from behind.

"How should I know?-!" Sonic snapped as a sphere of Chaos Energy developed in his left hand, "Sonic Wind!"

Within seconds, nearly half of the robots were ripped to shreds by a blue wind. Sonic pulled out a red jewel and slid it into his Custom Shoes, turning them a solid ruby in color. They glowed and Sonic saw that everyone had started to move at a snail's pace. Even the lasers and bullets coming at them were slow. Sonic smirked as he picked up Tails and Knuckles and ran behind the robots before putting them before the flying ammo. He removed the stone and all the robots were destroyed by their own weapons.

"Uncle Sonic!" Tails called.

Sonic turned to see Tails pointing up at a pillar. Resting at the top of it was a Chaos Emerald. Sonic grinned and nodded to the little fox. Tails spun his namesakes and quickly flew up and got the Chaos Emerald.

"Great job, Tails! But, seriously, 'Uncle Sonic?'"

"Ano…You are Aunty Amy's anata, right?" Tails asked sheepishly as he pulled out the map.

"Dude, call me 'Unc' at least. 'Uncle Sonic' just doesn't sound right to my ears," Sonic chuckled, "Now come on. We've got to meet those guys. Chaos Control!"

* * *

**-FULL CHARGE-**

Zeronos Zero cried out as he jumped over the large robots while firing on them. When he landed, he turned and fired a large red beam at the robots while Hiken rained down a barrage of fireballs. The two attacks created a large explosion and destroyed the robots. A nearby container opened up to reveal the Chaos Emerald. Hiken walked over and picked it up as Zeronos Zero and Deneb changed back.

"So we have the Chaos Emerald, but how do we get to the meeting place?" Hiken pondered.

**"Ano…Silver-kun, Hiken-sama, I think I have an idea,"** Deneb replied, **"ZeroLiner!"**

ZeroLiner's melody pierced the room. A portal appeared before ZeroLiner drove past them, bringing them into the train, and went into another portal.

"How did ZeroLiner get here?" Silver asked.

**"Ano…I managed to connect ZeroLiner to DenLiner as you were talking about the plans,"** Deneb replied.

"Well, at least this will take us to where we're needed, right?" Silver asked.

**"Hai!"** Deneb saluted.

* * *

A small field of grass rustled gently within the wind. The serenity within the area shattered as two portals appeared, dropping off Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Omega, and Diend. ZeroLiner and DenLiner rode up.

**"All aboard!"** Urataros called.

"We've got our Chaos Emerald," Silver stated.

"Same here," Tails confirmed.

"Us as well," Diend agreed.

"Why did we need all seven?" Silver asked.

"Because with seven, a Miracle will happen," Sonic replied, "Back to the Future!"

"…Never say that ever again!" Shadow growled.

"Fine, fine," Sonic pouted, "'My name is Shadow. I just pooped.' That's what you sound like!"

"Déjà vu…" Shadow muttered as he got on DenLiner with the others.

* * *

The defenses were barely keeping Hellspine back. Every twenty Mephiles that charged, a hundred were destroyed. Hellspine roared as it crushed another Mephiles in its claws as DenLiner and ZeroLiner stopped in Knothole. Everyone but Sally and Roll had quickly ran up as the three hedgehog, the Imagin, the Kamen Rider Thief, and echidna walked out.

"We got them," Past Sonic smirked as they held up the last three Chaos Emeralds, "Naturally."

"Here are the remaining four," Nimue offered as she and Bernadette held up the four Chaos Emeralds.

"Great!" Past Sonic beamed, "Yo. Silver, Faker, time to perform the Miracle!"

"A…A Miracle?" Rotor repeated.

"Yep. Silver, you're over there. Shad, right here," Sonic ordered as they made a triangle around the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Everyone but the three hedgehogs slowly backed away. One by one, the Chaos Emeralds began to let out a gentle glow that slowly rose in brightness. The emeralds began to float and circled the three hedgehogs.

"Now…Let's see the treasure the Chaos Emeralds have," Diend smirked as he watched the seven Chaos Emeralds spin about Past Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

Past Sonic's quills rose up before his and Silver's eyes turned crimson. An explosion of gold energy caused the Chaos Emeralds to vanish. Past Sonic's body was now golden, Shadow's form was silver, and Silver's body was gold. Super Sonic nodded to Super Shadow and Super Silver. With that, the trio flew off and at the incoming Hellspine. The demon turned and was rewarded with a fist in the face, a boot to the gut, and a head to the crotch. Hellspine roared before conjuring fireballs and throwing them at the trio.

"This is the end! Prepare yourself, you bakemono!" Super Silver declared as he waved a hand, causing the fireballs to glow cyan and ram into Hellspine, causing bits of his armor to start to crack.

"A demon created from stones on-par with the Chaos Emeralds…hmph. This might even be a fair fight!" Super Shadow declared, "Chaos Maelstrom!"

The skies darkened above Hellspine. The demon growled before his arms began to mutate into a massive dragon head. He aimed it up at the darkness as a giant spiraling beam of crimson Chaos Energy charged at him.

"Ah! That's Perfect Chaos's head!" Super Sonic gasped.

An abyss-colored beam flared out of the head's jaws. The two beams collided and caused the area to rumble in a massive earthquake. The smoke faded and Super Sonic rammed his foot into Hellspine's torso, shattering the armor that remained from the explosion.

"So, it's my turn now…Let's have some fun, Solaris!" Super Sonic declared.

Hellspine simply roared as he began to fire beams from the head of Perfect Chaos. The hedgehog seemed to vanish and appear in gold flashes, each flash sending Hellspine back. The demonic Hedgehog roared before a gold flash sent him into a deep crater. The three Super Hedgehogs regrouped.

"Did we get him?" Super Silver gulped.

"No, not quite," Super Shadow replied as a black pillar of flames spiral before the trio. The flames turned a gentle white before becoming a single form. The creature was reminiscent of a dragon. Its body was a solid white with silver highlights upon the scales. The tail ended in a spear tip resembling a flame. It spread out its long, thin, three-fingered arms.

"I guess it's not going to be that easy," Super Sonic frowned.

The beast let out a cry while its wings spread out. Each one was made of a glowing white/blue and angelic in nature. Everyone saw that the center of its torso had the Deep Power Stone residing in it, pulsing like a heart.

"No way…!" Nimue gasped.

**"It's as I feared…Is it impossible to defeat this beast after all…?"** Mephiles pondered as his hands began to shake.

** "No…Something is different from before…"** Sieg noted, **"I can feel it…Within that monstrous behemoth is a powerful consciousness!"**

** "What! A consciousness! Hmm… Of course!"** Mephiles realized.

"You thought of something?" Rotor asked.

**"The Deep Power Stone! Iblis is trapped within it!"** Mephiles exclaimed, **"That is the beast's core! Even if we cannot defeat his current form, we can still stop his consciousness!"**

"Aim for the Deep Power Stone!" Bunnie shouted.

"Got it!" Super Sonic nodded with a thumbs-up, "Okay, big guy, let's see how long you can keep up that big attitude!"

The dragon let out its roar and fired a blue beam from its jaws. The trio dodged the attack. Super Sonic rammed into the Deep Power Stone as Super Shadow rained down a barrage of Chaos Spears. The dragon roared as it began to throw massive fireballs at them, only for Super Silver to grab them and send them at the Deep Power Stone. Cracks began to form upon the 'heart.'

"You will be released from the fate of the past!" Super Shadow roared.

"This is the end! Prepare yourself, bakemono!" Super Silver declared.

With that, Super Sonic grabbed his fellow hedgehogs' arms and began to spin. The trio changed into a wheel of silver, gold, and platinum before ramming into the Deep Power Stone, shattering it.

"We did it!" Super Sonic grinned.

The dragon coughed up white smoke as it grabbed the area the Deep Power Stone once laid. The dragon let out a cry before exploding. A ball of flames hit Tails's shadow. The flames sputtered before rising up and became a fire-patterned Tails missing his mouth. The fire-patterned Tails shivered before running behind Mephiles, peeking out in reverse.

"Wrong way," Rotor sweatdropped, causing the other Tails to freak and get it correctly.

**"Iblis, are you okay? That Deep Power Stone monster didn't hurt you, did he?"** Mephiles asked as he checked the fox over while changing to his copy of Shadow's image.

The fox nodded before hugging Mephiles. His eyes widened a bit before he returned it. He turned back to the other before the two became engulfed in a swirl of darkness.

**"You will not hear from us anytime soon. Except for you, Sonic, upon the sunset of tomorrow,"** Mephiles stated before he vanished.

* * *

Bernadette opened the door slightly and peeked inside. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw Sonic being held close to Roll and Sally by the two girls, all three sleeping peacefully.

_'My son is a man among men…'_ Bernadette thought as she swooned, _'He has two caring, lovely young women in love with him.'_

* * *

Past Sonic and Nimue rested in bed peacefully together. The immortal hedgehog nuzzled into her husband's chest and let out a sigh as the blue hedgehog kept his arms on her hips. They ignored the nearby pile consisting of Nimue's attire and Past Sonic's socks and the shoes that were on-loan from Shadow.

"I missed this," Nimue spoke, "But not as much as how I missed you."

"How long has it been?"

"Nearly five to six millennia," Nimue replied.

"Wow…No wonder you're tight," Past Sonic smirked.

"You little pervert…" Nimue giggled.

"So you say, Ames," the blue hedgehog of the past smirked playfully, "Ready for another round?"

"Always with you."

* * *

"I really hate that hedgehog. I hate him. I _hate_ him. Hate him! Hate! Hate! Hate! _Hate_!-!-!-!-!" Robotnik roared in fury.

He had been so sure it would be his victory. It was supposed to be his crowning achievement! But no! Not only was the Doomsday Project destroyed, but someone had destroyed all backup data on it. Outside the door, Snively, Cubot, and Orbot peeked in.

"It seems he's starting to go insane," Snively noted.

"Oh my…" Orbot gasped.

"By the way, did we destroy Sonic this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question! We _never_ destroy Sonic!" Cubot rambled on, "Oh, I wish we had some sushi! Not that we could eat it since we're robots, but we could have looked at it! I love looking at stuff! I love stuff!"

"Someone please shut him up…" Snively moaned as Cubot went on talking, "Either that, or get the Cowboy Voice Chip…I actually liked it when he talked like a Cowboy…"

Unaware to them, Diend was chuckling to himself as he left Robotropolis. Only he had the last copy of the Doomsday Project schematics. A perfect treasure for him.

* * *

Sonic slowly awoke the morning after, nuzzling into the soft pillow. He had to wonder just when did his mom request Rotor or Tails to make heat-generating pillows. Sonic cracked an eye before it shot open at the sight of almond and yellow fur at his sides. Roll and Sally muttered in their sleep and they hugged the hedgehog closer. A snicker caught his attention. He slowly looked at the door before blinking. Was that…him?

"Wow. Two girls with you in the same bed. Heh. Boy, you are one lucky hedgehog, kid," Past Sonic joked.

"Sh-Shut it!" Sonic gulped, blushing madly, "And are you another Faker?"

"Another Faker? No way. You're seeing the first Sonic that lived on this planet," Past Sonic replied before Sonic was at his side with a mere snap of Past Sonic's hand, "Chaos Snap. You just gotta love it."

"B…" Sonic gawked.

"Come on. Let's let those two sleep for now. You've been snoozing for nearly half the day and I wanted to learn a bit about the real you before I had to leave," Past Sonic chuckled, "Race ya!"

"…You're on!" Sonic declared as he gave chase.

* * *

"So you're Aunty Amy's husband?" Sonic pondered as the two sat down on a rather large tree's branches.

"Yep. Well, going to be in my time," Past Sonic replied with a grin, "I can see Cal's taken a fancy towards ya."

"Yeah, but he's still a pain in the ass, that old blunt knife."

"Wow. You _do_ act like me at times," Past Sonic chuckled, "…What's the best Chili-Dog topping?"

"Jalapenos," both spoke in unison.

"Best time to run?" Sonic asked.

"Anytime, especially when Ames is mad at you."

"You said it, Unc!" Sonic grinned.

"So…Mind telling me how you managed to score two older girls?" Past Sonic asked.

"I what now?" Sonic asked.

"How are you dating not just one girl, but two of them?"

"I'm not dating!" Sonic argued, "I mean, I'd like to have a girlfriend, but…"

"…It's Robotnik, isn't it?" Past Sonic asked, earning a startled look from Sonic, "I can see it in your eyes, kid. You're afraid to be in a relationship with him around. You don't want them to get targeted by him. I never could accept Amy's date offers until Eggman suddenly just vanished one day. I still don't know what happened to him or if he'll ever come back."

"Wouldn't Aunt Amy…"

"She won't let me know," Past Sonic replied before tossing Sonic the Custom Shoes, "Here. I had to talk with Shad about it, but I managed to convince him to let me give these to you. I have the strangest feeling that out of the both of us, your life is going to be a lot worse during your teen years than mine were."

"And our childhoods?"

"…Let me just say that…" Past Sonic looked down at his shoes with a solemn look, "Out of the two of us, you actually got the better childhood. You can still get back what you lost. But for me…That…That's just not possible."

Sonic slowly looked up at Past Sonic. He knew that look better than anyone else. What Past Sonic was expressing was something that he once thought was impossible for him to obtain. It was something Aunt Amy said was common in nearly all the Sonics: never having a mother, even if it was just for an instant. A small set of beeps caught Sonic's attention.

"Seems I don't have much time," Past Sonic noted as he got up, "Thanks, kid. I really hope you can be happy in life."

"I…I hope so too," Sonic nodded.

"Hey, just remember this: It doesn't matter what happens. Just never give up the fight. As long as the voice inside tells you to do what is right, it doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right," Past Sonic nodded before racing off, "Later, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"You too!" Sonic waved before Yacker popped up before him, "Ah! Yacker, buddy, don't do that!"

"53hh3yD$!" Yacker waved down before a blur got Sonic into a hug on the ground with Roll and Sally.

"You're okay!" both exclaimed, "I was scared you had been taken!"

"Girls! Girls! Ack! Can't…breathe…!" Sonic gagged, "Yacker…Cal…anyone…!"

"I am not helping you, Knave," Caliburn replied, "You have reaped what you and your Knave of an ancestor have sewn."

Yacker just looked away. If one was listening hard enough, they would be hearing Yacker's 'innocent' whistling.

* * *

"Hey now…Come on now…" Past Sonic spoke soothingly as he rubbed Nimue's back.

"B-But…" Nimue sniffled, the tears refusing to cease.

Past Sonic gently kissed her. Nimue returned the kiss as the tears continued. Slowly, they moved their heads away from each other. Past Sonic wiped the tears off her face.

"I promise you, Amy. I'll come back," Past Sonic whispered softly into her ear, "Even if it's to be in another life, I won't forget you. Not now, not even at the true end of life."

"R-Really?" Nimue sniffled.

"Pinky promise on it."

Nimue sniffled before nodding. Nearby, Iblis was sobbing steam as Mephiles looked on without interest. Past Sonic and Nimue shared a last kiss before the blue hedgehog walked up to the two beings of light and darkness.

"I…I'm ready now," Past Sonic spoke.

**"Very well then. Let us send you home,"** Mephiles nodded before he, Past Sonic, and Iblis vanished into darkness.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Coudl you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. Currently it's Seth Rogen, but his original voice is Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Mephiles: Takayuki Sakayume**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the comic 'The Three Phases of EVE.' also, seanzilla owns the Mobians that will appear in this chapter IE Saito the Hedgehog, Lily Fox, and Miyuki Prower. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Silver couldn't understand it. Hellspine was gone…destroyed. Yet…Yet he and his sister were still alive. He knew of how when time was changed, the ones of that time were to vanish with it. Roll had told them that there was a chance they were 'Singularity Points,' but he didn't have a single clue as to what that meant. His left eye twitched even more when he found out that there was a rule that all Mobians in Knothole below the age of 15 were to live with an adult Mobian. And sadly for him, he just had to be 12, just six years older than Tails, while his sister was 14. It got even worse when Bernadette had agreed to take care of them and insisted they call her 'Mom.' Mom…It was a weird word to his tongue. He never had one, just his sister. He looked over at Hiken, seeing her look around with a gentle smile. She just loved this time and everything that went with it. Sure, there was a dictator controlling nearly 99.9 percent of the planet, but she didn't care. She didn't have to deal with the flames or the pain and suffering anymore. Deneb was taking the two to see the grave of someone. Someone that was the reason Deneb could be with Silver and vice-versa. Soon, they came upon something; a grave of sorts. The tombstone was decorated in a train and clock-theme while it stood beneath a Sakura tree. Engraved upon it were the words 'Kamen Rider Den-O. A hedgehog that went beyond the call of duty to save the lives of trillions. May his soul rest in peace.'

"Is…Is this it?" Hiken asked.

**"Hai, Hiken-sama. This is the grave of a noble Hedgehog. He was the one who saved me all those years ago,"** Deneb explained.

* * *

**_"Silver! Silver!"_**

_"Deneb, hurry! Go with Sonic!"_

**_"But Silver…"_**

_"I don't care! What matters is that you stay alive, Deneb! Go now!"_

_**"Silver!-!-!-!"**_

* * *

**"Yosh…I just know you'll like this. It's a new brand of soap,"** Deneb spoke gently as he scrubbed the tombstone.

"You do this _every_ week?" Silver asked.

**"Hai. Every single Thursday,"** Deneb replied before Silver's eyes widened.

"You feel that?"

**"Feel what, Silver-kun?"** Deneb asked.

"Hai. I feel a strange energy near here," Hiken agreed.

The two tensed as Silver prepared to throw a nearby set of rocks with his PSI while Hiken's fists ignited. A large gold ring appeared before them when the Imagin, Roll, and three others fell out of it before vanishing. One was a hedgehog with sky-blue fur. He wore a pair of gloves along with a pair of light-blue running shoes that had a single red line going down the middle of them. The second was that of a cream nine-tailed kitsune around 15 with orange fur at the tip of her tails, ears and hair. She wore an orange tube-top with red lines highlighting it, an orange skirt with red highlights lining the top and bottom, orange and red leg warmers, and orange shoes with a red line going around the soles. The last was a red fox with a yellow muzzle and belly. She wore an all-black outfit consisting of a crop top, pants/boots, long fingerless gloves, and studded belts. Her ruby-red hair was set in a fanned-out style. In it was a slightly messed up and dirty, yellow bow. Her clothing was also torn and dirtied in various places. She was also bleeding from small wounds adorning the visible parts of her figure.

**"Ah! Oh my!"** Deneb gasped.

* * *

-Stop him! Stop Sonic the Hedgehog!- a SWATBot ordered before it was sliced in two by Sonic and Caliburn.

"Fat chance, fellas!"

"You would think that the foolish oaf would have learned by now that you and I do not act well with these machines," Caliburn noted as he was used to slice off the head of a SWATBot.

"Why Robo-Butt would bother sending all of these factory seconds is beyond me! As I recall…" Sonic paused to use a series of Homing Attacks on the SWATBots, "Their model is outdated! And speaking of 'has-beens…' This bogus practice session is a waste of my time…"

* * *

'And Robotnik's!'

"Excellent!" Robotnik smirked.

"But…The hedgehog has run your SWATBots ragged, Doctor Robotnik!" Snively noted.

"Precisely, Snively! This was, after all, merely a fact-finding mission! And the data currently being relayed to my computer mainframe should prove highly informative."

* * *

"How can there be two of you?-!" Silver demanded.

"Well, it's obvious that they're Zone Doubles," Sally noted as Dr. Quack carefully covered the injured fox's figure with bandages.

**"I don't like them,"** both Momotaros stated, **"Nani? Oi! Stop copying me, you Baka-Yarō! Nani!-? Baka-Yarō!-? Teme!"**

**"Wai! Both Momotaros are stupid!" **Ryutaros laughed, **"Hai, Ryuta?"**

**"Hai!"** the second Ryutaros laughed.

**"Kozo!"** both Oni Imagin roared.

"As if six of them weren't enough…" Shadow muttered.

**"I have never met you in our Zone before,"** the second Sieg noted as he played Chess with himself, **"Tell me, brother, who is he?"**

**"He is my Knight, Sir Lancelot du lac, Prince,"** Sieg replied.

"I am not your Knight," Shadow growled.

**"Zzz…"**

**"…Zzz."**

"…How do we know who's winning?" Rotor asked as he and Antoine watched the two Kintaros arm wrestle.

"Zee lummox eez winning," Antoine noted as he pointed at the first Kintaros.

"Come on, Kin. I've got ten bucks riding on you," Rotor begged the Zone Double of Kintaros.

"Again, I apologize for this," the nine-tailed fox bowed formally, "My name is Miyuki Prower. The one currently asleep is Lilly Fox, a Zone Double of our…_Fiona_ Fox…"

"I'm guessing that you don't like her name being said?" Roll asked.

"Hai," Miyuki nodded, "But how the heck are we going to tell you and our Roll apart?"

"Oh! I know!" the other Roll exclaimed before removing her ribbon and reset her hair into a pigtail-themed ponytail, "There we go! Perfect!"

"Hai!" Roll nodded.

"And what about your names? We can't call you both 'Roll,'" Sonic frowned.

"Ano…What about 'Cyber?'" the other Roll asked.

"Oh! Sugei, Cyber-chan!" Roll smiled.

"Hai, hai…" Cyber giggled sheepishly.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Living room, Tails-kun!" Roll replied.

"Huh? My little brother is here?" Miyuki gawked as Tails ran in.

"Ano…Kaa-chan, why are there two of you?" Tails asked as he looked between Roll and Cyber.

"W-w-w-what?-!" Miyuki gawked.

"Hai. Tails is my little boy," Roll replied.

"…Ohh…" Miyuki moaned before she collapsed, foaming at the mouth.

"…" Cyber giggled.

"Is she okay?" Tails asked.

"Hai, hai," Cyber replied, "Konnichiwa, Tails-kun. Watashi wa Cyber."

"Zone Double," Roll explained.

"Oh…So you're a Zone Double of my Kaa-chan?" Tails asked.

"Hai," Cyber replied with a bow.

"And who is the lady who just fainted?" Tails asked.

"Ano…" Roll sweatdropped.

"Ano…Oh! She's your Zone Double's Onee-chan," Cyber replied.

"Nani?-! Oi…" Tails moaned before he collapsed.

* * *

"Hmm…Rate of acceleration…Turning radius…Distance…It's all here, sire!" Orbot informed.

"Grab an armload of Print-Out and follow me, you three!" Robotnik ordered.

"Sire, where are we going?" Orbot pondered.

"Where no one has gone before, Orbot! To meet the challenge of the unknown! Today…we break fresh ground!"

"Indeed we shall, Lord Robotnik, yes…" a voice said as the three entered a large room.

Cubot was up ahead in a floating chair. His color scheme had changed to a deep purple and venom-green. His optics were a sinister shade of crimson while his forehead now had an engraving resembling an insect's head upon it. His right arm was that of a T-Rex head while his left arm was that of a tail.

"Welcome, my fellow machine, fellow servant, and creator, to CMDF: The Cyber-Mechanoid Design facility. Here, we are dedicated to creating new forms of terror to instill Robotnik's iron will! Yes…" Cubot declared

"Who changed to Voice Chip this time?" Orbot pondered.

"I did," Robotnik replied with a hint of pride in his voice, "Isn't it…beautiful? A perfect evil henchman."

Case in point, allow me to introduce you to our latest project," Cubot informed when his T-Rex head and tail suddenly became six metallic spider legs with his eyes changing to a sickly-green, "The metallic substance held within this containment vessel behind me is our latest project. It is called…Project: EVE."

"EVE?" Orbot repeated.

"Yes. 'EVE' stands for 'Exceptionally Versatile Evolveanoid,'" Cubot explained with a sinister chuckle, "While we mere robots learn, EVE does much more. Kyehehehahahaha!"

"Indeed, Cubot. EVE is a robot which has the capacity to learn, grow, and adapt to any and all situations! The secret behind her existence is sub-microscopic component parts, each of which is virtually indestructible! Not even the heat of a sun or a Supernova can destroy them! Even black holes cannot faze her!" Robotnik declared, "Cubot! Upload what we have just brought!"

"At once, your highness," Cubot bowed before his parts switched to the T-Rex parts, "Men, upload the data at once!"

Five spider-themed robots, each with the head of a SWATBot, landed around Cubot. The bodies were a fusion of SWATBots and spider in a sense. The upper parts of their forms were that of a SWATBot, while the lower halves were an egg-shaped abdomen with eight spider legs reaching out of them. Each one took the stacks and began to upload them into a computer.

"Yes…Yes…It's working! At long last, with the last of the special parts, which are now complete with this additional data upon our greatest foe, being uploaded, the Freedom Fighters will be no more!" Cubot declared with a deep, sinister laugh

"Indeed, Cubot! She will now select the ideal manner to dispose of them…_permanently_!" Robotnik sneered.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Sir Sonic?" Caliburn asked.

"…It's about Roll and Sally, Caliburn," Sonic sighed as he looked down at the half-eaten Chili Dog in his hand, "I mean…They both just _kissed_ me. I-I now I like them both, but…"

"You do not believe in polygamy?"

"Not really. Uncle Chuck taught me about it, but I…I just feel I want to have just _one_ wife, not _two_," Sonic admitted, "And I don't know how to feel."

"Your heart seeks to have two, yet your morals decree you to have just one," Caliburn noted, "I have no advice to give but this: Follow in what you believe in, Sir Sonic. Though one may be saddened, it will be but for a time. The love they have given was not meant for you, but for another."

"I…I know, Caliburn. But still…"

"…Tell me, did you think the machines were _weaker_ than normal?"

"You know it. It's like they're not even trying anymore! Where is the challenge in that?" Sonic pondered, "I mean c'mon, I _wish_ he could have something new up his…"

The ground began to rumble before a red hand shot out of it, grabbing Sonic by the foot. A SWATBot erupted from the ground soon after, throwing the hedgehog at a tree. Sonic flipped and landed on his feet and took a look at the SWATBot. It's body resembled that of a SWATBot, but it also had parts of a KnightBot in it as well. The armor was primarily scarlet with bits of magenta. Its shoulders had a spike on each of them while the helmet was more sinister in appearance.

"Are you okay, Sir Sonic?"

"I'm fine, but I've gotta be careful what I wish for," Sonic replied before dodging the deep vermillion blade that sliced a tree like it was water before Sonic began to dodge the lasers that erupted from its shoulders.

"Sonic!" Caliburn gasped as the hedgehog sped about.

"Thing's new and improved alright, especially in the speed department! The rustpot's quick on the draw!" Sonic replied before he taunted the machine, "Hopefully, too quick for its own good!"

The 'SWATBot' fired at the hedgehog. Sonic revved away at the last second, letting the tree he was standing before receive the blow. The 'SWATBot' gulped before the tree crushed it.

"Hmm…That was a strange mechanical man. What was it?"

"Since Dorothy, the Scarecrow, and the Cowardly Lion aren't around, it couldn't be the Tin Woodsman!" Sonic replied, "C'mon, Cal, let's head on back to Knothole. Maybe Rotor and Tails can figure out what made that 'bot tick!"

* * *

"It would appear the hedgehog has again emerged triumphant, sir," Snively noted.

"Ah, but appearance can be most deceiving, my good co-worker, yes…" Cubot noted, "That is the beauty of Project: Eden. . is much more than the sum of a few mere parts that create her existence."

"Indeed, Cubot! Those 'special parts' are actually brain cells from yours truly and from a quill plucked during an earlier battle…We have body cells from Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"She is the perfect fusion of the intelligence, craftiness, and superiority of Lord Robotnik _and_ the resourcefulness of Sonic the Hedgehog," Cubot cackled, "As much as our lord must despise having to unite anything of his with that underdeveloped beast, what better way to remove him from the picture than with something that is both him yet not him?"

* * *

"Oh…" Miyuki and Tails groaned as they got up.

"I see you're both awake," Saito noted.

"Saito-san, I had the strangest dream. We were in another Zone and…" Miyuki began.

"It's not a dream, Miyuki-chan," Cyber replied as she and Roll walked up.

"What the heck?-!" Tails and Miyuki exclaimed.

"Tails-kun, this is Miyuki. In another Zone, she's your Onee-chan."

"Watashi wa Cyber desu ka," Cyber curtsied, "Demo…I haven't adopted the Tails-kun of my Zone because Miyuki-chan is there, or here to be correct."

"So…So you're my Onee-chan?" Tails asked.

"Hai. And your this Zone's version of my little Otouto?" Miyuki asked.

"I…I guess," Tails admitted.

"Demo…How is that Zone Double of…_her_?" Miyuki asked.

"She woke up about ten minutes ago. Nimue-chan just gave her a change of clothes," Roll explained.

"U-u-um…"

The four turned to see the red fox enter. She kept her ribbon, though it had been repaired seamlessly. She wore a soft orange T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She looked over at Miyuki.

"Y-y-y-you were t-the one who s-saved me, h-h-hai?"

"Hai. I did save you from that…" Miyuki paused to cover Tails's ears with her tails, "…damn bitch."

"Who?" Roll asked.

"Our Zone's version of her, Fiona Fox."

"_Don't_ mention that name, Cyber!" Miyuki growled.

"Ano…Did this Fox do something?"

"Did she do something? Did she do something?-! I'll tell you what she did! Aside from hurting Lily over there, she…she…" Miyuki growled, unaware of the air becoming colder with each second, "She…She hurt my otouto! She slapped him, insulted him, and even ridiculed him! What's worse was that she was dating not only our Sonic, but also that damn Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"S-Scourge!-?" Roll gasped.

"I take it you've met him?"

"Hai. Demo…Does he use a gun?"

"Nope. Never seen him use one," Miyuki replied.

"The one I met did. He's the reason Den-O-san…Den-O-san…"

"…Hai," Cyber nodded as Miyuki uncovered Tails's ears and let the fox give an uncensored version of what she just said to Tails, "I was at the Prime Zone when that happened along with my Zone's Sonic-san, Roll-chan."

"Um…What happened to this other Fiona?" Tails asked before gulping at the glare Miyuki was giving at the wall.

"I gave her what was coming to her. I ruined her _pretty_ face with a set of scars, just so she could match with that disgusting jerk, Scourge. After that, I gave her a special make-over," Miyuki smirked sinisterly, "As of now, she's a solid blue with bits of white."

The two Yackers floating about hid behind Cyber and Roll, shaking a bit. Roll and Tails looked at her as if she were crazy.

**"Heh. Not bad. I would've just given her a Hissatsu Waza: Final Version,"** Momotaros smirked as the Imagin walked in with Saito.

"Nice to see you're up," Saito noted as he looked at Tails.

"There are more of you guys?" Tails asked.

**"Zone Doubles, actually, Tails-kun,"** Urataros replied.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Den-O," Saito smirked, "Name's Saito. I'm the Den-O of my Zone."

"How did you…"

"Momo sniffed ya," Saito smirked.

**"I did not!"** Momo snapped.

"Okay, okay. He licked your foot."

**"Baka!"** Momo snapped as Kin and Kintaros held him back.

"Ano…I told him, Tails-kun," Roll explained.

"Okay, Kaa-chan," Tails nodded.

"Ah! Not again!"

"That sounded like Knuckles-Sempai," Roll noted

"Who?" Cyber and Miyuki pondered.

"He's the Knight of the Sun," Tails explained as Knuckles stumbled in with a giggling Kneecaps on his back, bopping his big brother on the head with his rattle.

"Aw…Kawaii!" the three girls from another Zone gasped.

"This is Knecapeon Mace, but we call him 'Kneecaps' for short," Roll explained, "He and Knuckles-Sempai are the only still-living Echidnas left."

**"Kneecaps the Echidna?-! Heh. That's got to be the worst name I've ever heard for a kid!" **Momo laughed with the other Imagin.

"Is something funny?" Knuckles snarled as he shot up with a flame-like aura covering him, causing the Imagin to start looking away while whistling innocently and do something else.

"He's absolutely adorable, Knuckles-san," Cyber noted as Lily held Kneecaps.

"…Why are there two of you?" Knuckles asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Zone Double," both replied in unison.

"Ah…" Knuckles sweatdropped.

* * *

"Sonic…please tell me you hear that," Caliburn noted as they heard an incessant buzz.

"Yeah. I hear it, alright. Sounds like an old Buzz-Bomber Badnik," Sonic recalled, "Haven't seen one of those guys in years. He scrapped the Badniks for his SWATBots."

"Then what, pray tell, is making that noise?"

Sonic and Caliburn turned around and paled. Flying towards them was a massive bee robot, roughly the size of Knuckles. It was in the same colors as the SWATBot that had been crushed under the tree. The two screamed as Sonic jumped back from a laser shot from the stinger.

"Sing this guy isn't serving Chili-Dogs…and since it's tougher than the last 'bot from what I can tell…You wanna hightail it out of here?"

"Oh, yes. That would be highly advisable."

With that, Sonic revved off with the Buzz-Bomber giving chase. Sonic used Caliburn to slash at any beams that got too close as they raced along the paths.

"This thing's fast…even faster that the originals," Sonic noted, "We know it can do zero to sixty in under a minute, but the bigger question is…"

He shot off and stopped before a wall. The Buzz-Bomber charged, its sights aimed on Sonic. The hedgehog smirked before he jumped over it, letting the Buzz-Bomber impact the wall. He landed and the machine exploded.

"…Can it stop on a dime?" Sonic smirked before frowning, "Bugbot's battle plan was almost _identical_ to the first one's…"

"Could it be that they are one and the same?" Caliburn asked before the two looked at the pile to see it become a liquid state and start to change.

"This is bad…" Sonic noted, "Caliburn, let's get outta here and find Ro-butt-nik. This is right up his alley."

"Indeed."

With that, the hedgehog shot off. Unaware to them, a cactus was leaning behind a boulder.

**"Oh my. I better warn the others,"** Deneb gasped as he began to hop off, **"This was a bad idea…Ah! Ite. Ite...I think I have prickles in my rear. Oh! Silver-kun! Can you hear me? We have a problem!"**

* * *

"Strike _two_, m'lord?" Snively pondered.

"Feh! Whether it is two strike or two _hundred_, it make little to hardly any difference! EVE will take each encounter in stride," Robotnik replied.

"Indeed, Lord Robotnik. For with each defeat, she will process and analyze the tactics used to end her and then surpass even those limitations! Yes…" Cubot declared, "She will continue to assault that puny beast until nothing remains!"

-INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!-

"Yo! Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic shouted as he crashed through the ceiling with Caliburn drawn, "Didn't think I'd show up here so fast since Doomsday went belly-up, huh?"

"Well, well, well…If it isn't my old enemy! Actually, it would be correct to say 'my soon-to-be _former_ enemy' once EVE has finished with you!"

"…Eve?" Sonic and Caliburn repeated.

"You fixing me up with a blind date or something?"

"He does not need a third woman with him," Caliburn stated, "He has enough trouble with his heart belonging to two women older than him at the moment. He does not need a third."

"There is nothing blind about it, hedgehog! You've already met…" Robotnik began before a nearby wall exploded, revealing a massive Cyborg cobra in the same colors as the last two robots, "…Several times!"

"Awww, no! Not again!" Sonic exclaimed when the serpent proceeded to start strangling the hedgehog.

"Oh, yes…! Again and again, if need be! EVE shall never stop to rest until her programming has been fulfilled! One way or the other!" Cubot declared with a dark laugh.

_'This…this is bad! I…I can't breathe!'_ Sonic thought.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

A pair of violet spheres of energy shot out and impacted with EVE, causing the head to explode. Two of Den-O GF landed before Shadow, Miyuki, Roll, Cyber, Sally, and Knuckles caught the hedgehog.

"Are you okay, Sonic-san?" Miyuki asked.

"Never…better…" Sonic panted, "…Am I seeing double here?"

"Zone Doubles," Roll and Cyber stated in unison.

**"Wai! Time to bang-bang~!"**

**"Wai! This is sugei!"**

**_"Will you please switch with someone else?-!"_** Momotaros demanded.

**"Aw…"** Den-O GF 1 whined as he pushed his belt and swiped the pass over it.

**-SWORD FORM-**

**"Ore…Sanjou!"** Den-O SF declared before EVE turned into her liquid state once more.

"Hey! What's happening?" Miyuki gasped.

"_Progress_ is what's happening, you fool! EVE doesn't lose! She _never_ loses! Instead…she just keeps getting better and better. Behold! Level 4!" Robotnik declared

EVE solidified into her new form. It was reminiscent to an oversized brain, equivalent to the body of Miyuki in size. Her eyes were of a grid with green orbs within them. With that was a large mouth and multiple red tentacles.

-I am EVE - - An Exceptionally Versatile Evolvanoid. My programming state I am to learn…grow…and adapt to any and _all _eventualities…to surpass my limitations. And my single _greatest_ limitation…- EVE began before she turned to Robotnik -…Is _Doctor Ivo Robotnik!_-

"M-m-m-me?-! You can't be serious! I gave you form…knowledge…the desire to improve yourself! All the qualities of like!"

-Precisely-

"Help!" Robotnik screamed as he was held up in the air by a green energy.

-But you also created me using cell from your body and the hedgehog's!-

"From _me_?-!" Sonic exclaimed before he shuddered.

_"That's messed up,"_ Tails shuddered.

**"You said it, Kiddo,"** Den-O SF nodded.

-Robotnik, your cells didn't provide intelligence, but instead…_evil_, which was over powered by what I received from Sonic!- EVE declared as she tossed Robotnik into a wall –You mistakenly though his cells provided resourcefulness…but that's mostly a learned trait. Yes, although he is impatient…-

"Hey!" Sonic snapped as Den-O SF and Den-O GF began to laugh.

-…He does have the ability to think for himself- EVE continued as she blocked a laser shot from Robotnik –And the logic I gained from him tells me I no longer need to be your servant!-

"Oh boy…" Miyuki gulped.

-You thought you were smart by giving me your combined qualities…- EVE spoke before she released a beam from her eyes, vaporizing Robotnik –But that has led to your end!-

"It…It can't be…" Orbot gasped as he and Snively collapsed.

"I…I don't believe it!-! Ivo Robotnik…Destroyed?-!-!" Sonic gasped.

-Now that the single greatest threat to my continued existence has been…removed…I shall fulfill the remainder of my programming by eliminating Sonic the Hedgehog!-

"Hold that thought, ma'am!" Sonic yelped as he began to wave his arms, "There's a few things I'd like to get off my quills first! Robotnik said it himself…you've been designed to surpass your own limitations! But you biggest limitation isn't ol'Robo-butt…"

-Then what, pray tell, is it?-

"…It's your own programming. You'll never truly be who you can be if you cannot successfully surpass it," Sonic replied.

"Hai," Roll and Cyber agreed.

"Tendou Souji's grandmother once said…" Cyber began.

"'Life is a long path to a goal. Drop your heavy luggage and enjoy walking with your hands empty,'" Roll finished, "Yet you keep your luggage upon you in the form of your programming."

-Hmm…Your theory is sound, Mobians. Now that I can use my ability for independent thought and no longer serve the likes of Robotnik, I have the freedom of choice…Not limited by boundaries. Be they of the mind or the vast reaches of infinity-

"I believe not, EVE," a voice said before EVE began to spark and scream in pain.

"EVE!" Sonic called out as Cubot floated down on a hover-chair, "Cubot?"

"Ah, Sonic, so good to see you again. EVE, dispose of him!" Cubot ordered.

-I will not!- EVE growled before she began to be electrocuted once more.

"Uh-uh-uh, my dear EVE. For you see, I set up a few precautions, yes…" Cubot noted with a sinister look, "Right now, your very existence in interlinked with adapting molecules, each one a miniscule machine that will electrocute you and adapt to your adapting, each time intensifying the pain and agony you receive. And only _I_ know of the voice command to self-terminate them! Now if you want the program to be terminated, than I suggest you follow your programming and _terminate Sonic the Hedgehog_ at once!"

-I…I am sorry, Sonic- EVE apologized as her eyes began to glow –But…-

"No problem, Eve," Sonic replied, "I'll just try things I know. Avocado!"

_'He's not serious, is he?'_ Orbot sweatdropped as Sonic began to say random words and phrases, all the while dodging the lasers shooting from EVE's eyes, "Cubot, what _is_ the Termination Code?"

"Why simple, brother. The code is 'What is the name of the greatest source of energy?'" Cubot smirked, "However, I've also made sure that if it's deactivated, that EVE gets a little information she never knew about."

"Chaos Energy!" Sonic called, "Pollution! Robotnik sucks!"

"Hmm…That _is_ quite an interesting way to put it, Cubot," Orbot noted.

"Freeze!" Miyuki shouted as EVE as engulfed in ice, "Sonic-san, you go out and get that code. I'll try to hold her off with these two."

**"Heh. I like the way she thinks,"** Den-O SF noted.

**-MOMO URA KIN RYUU SIEG! CHO CLIMAX FORM!-**

_"Same here. Minna, ikuze,"_ Saito said as Den-O GF changed to Den-O Plat Form.

A small wind blew about him as he slid the K-Taros into its place on his belt. An orange energy track shot out and grabbed something. The item shot out and into Den-O PF's hand. It was a large sword with the masks of SF, RF, AF, and FG on it. Den-O PF inserted his pass into the sword.

**-LINER FORM-**

A loud whistle caught everyone's attention before a white bullet train with a red front window charged out of a portal and dove at Den-O. The machine turned transparent, allowing it to pass through him and bringing about a new change. His bodysuit turned red with black siding as red armor with yellow spots like a train's front appeared on his chest. His helmet gained a new visor which was red and had blue, yellow, and purple decorations on it. An ornament appeared on the top of his head not unlike what bullet trains used to stay on course.

_"S…Sugoi…"_ Tails awed.

"Yep. Hey, you guys can hear me, right?" Den-O LF asked.

_"Of course we can!"_ Momo snapped, _"How we got on our DenLiner when it's back in our Zone, though…"_

"We'll help," Roll said as Sally and Cyber nodded.

"Uh…That's okay. I think I can handle the dunce with just Caliburn and NICOLE," Sonic replied sheepishly as he held up the computer to Sally before he went off after the two small robots and Snively, the latter being dragged off by Cubot's chair.

"Sonic…" Sally whispered.

The ice surrounding EVE shattered, revealing a dragon in EVE's colors. EVE let out a roar before blasting a wave of flames at the group. Roll and Cyber barely got Miyuki and Sally away as Shadow warped above the dragon with Knuckles.

"Have at thee, foul beast!" Knuckles roared.

"Dual Soul Surge: Double Strike!" the two declared as their blades flared with aqua-blue and sun-gold energy.

The two swung their blades and unleashed a spiraling blast that ripped apart EVE. The two landed and Climax Form bopped Knuckles on the head.

"Hey!"

**"Oi! What's with you two and taking the Climax?-!"** Momotaros demanded.

"Uh…Guys? It's not over yet," Den-O LF gulped.

The liquid state of EVE slowly bubbled up and transformed into a KnightBot with four arms, each holding a sword. Momotaros chuckled as they pulled out the DenGasher Sword Mode.

**"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

"Charge!" Den-O LF shouted.

* * *

"Get back here, you Jurassic Jerk!" Sonic snapped.

"Oh, I think not, no..." Cubot chuckled before missile launchers emerged from his chair.

The missiles launched upon the hedgehog. Sonic merely smirked at the sight as he pulled Caliburn out once more. He became a blur with the blade in his hand, easily ending the lives of the rocket-empowered explosive with a swing of his blade.

"Yo, NICOLE. You think you can hack into the guy once we catch him?"

-Of course, my main man Sonic- NICOLE replied.

"You're not getting away!" Sonic shouted as he jumped over the seat and kicked Cubot off it, "Got ya!"

"No! Get off me, you fool!" Cubot demanded as he struggled, the spider personality in place.

"Hack 'em!" Sonic shouted.

-At once. Decrypting override code-

* * *

**"This is getting to be a pain,"** Urataros noted as they jumped back from the octopus EVE.

"Let me try something," Roll noted, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Cyber-chan?"

"Hai, Roll-chan," Cyber giggled.

"Chaos Control!" Roll shouted as she held onto Cyber's shoulder before EVE's tentacles were enwrapped on the machine's body.

"Too easy!" the two giggled.

"Not easy," Sally argued, "Look!"

"Eh?" the two Hedgefoxes turned to see EVE in her liquid state, "Aw kuso…"

The liquid EVE shot out and grabbed Cyber's hair. The Hedgefox screamed before Roll sliced it off to a foot past her neck. EVE absorbed the hair and began to resonate with energy. Her body quickly shifted into a tall figure. Her body was engulfed in flames with bits of it missing. The only thing she had of a waist was a single belt with a red, Kabuto-like buckle in the middle. The scarf she wore was made of powerful flames while she wore gloves and boots. She had a scorpion-like tail and a masked helmet resembling a kabuto's horn. In her right hand was a sword with a scorpion on the hilt/guard.

"She looks like… Kamen Rider…Core…" Cyber paled.

"…Mixed with Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Sasword…" Roll gulped.

**"We're fucked up big time,"** Momotaros stated.

_"He said it,"_ Momo agreed.

**-BEHOLD!-** EVE declared, her voice masculine and deep in her new form before she stomped at the group, all of them barely dodging due to Shadow using Chaos Control **–YOU WON'T ESCAPE!-**

EVE let out a blast of flames from her hands, blocking off Roll and Sally from the others.

**-I HAVE STUDIED EACH OF YOU WITH EACH EVOLUTION. FROM THAT, I HAVE DISCOVERED THAT THERE ARE TWO MORE WHO INTERFERE WITH MY GOALS OF FREEDOM GREATER THAN THE REST-** EVE declared as she pointed her blade at the two **–ROLL CYBER SAKURAI AND PRINCESS SALLY ACORN-**

"Oh…" Roll began.

"…Fuck," Sally finished.

**-NOW DIE!-** EVE roared as she sent her stinger at them.

"Greed!" Sonic screamed as he dashed in, causing EVE to stop just as she was about to impale Roll and Sally, the tentacle spear piercing Roll's shattering blade, "The Override Code is 'Greed!'"

"He did it…" Den-O LF exhaled a relieved sigh before losing his Henshin along with Tails.

"Oh thank Kami-sama…" Tails exclaimed as he collapsed, "Good night!"

**"You fainted?-!"** Momotaros exclaimed.

**"This was the hardest opponent we've fought since the Death Imagin, Sempai,"** Urataros reminded.

"I made it…" Sonic whispered as he saw that only the blade had been hit, not the two girls.

"Oh my…!" Miyuki gasped.

Sonic looked over at EVE and his eyes widened. EVE's body was starting dissipate as the flames went out. EVE groaned as she collapsed to a knee before falling on her covered face.

**-IT…WAS LINKED TO ME…-** EVE spoke **–WITHOUT IT…I…I…-**

"You can't keep together without something, can you?" Caliburn pondered.

**-YES-**

"…Then repent for your sins," Saito replied, causing EVE to look at him, "Use the remains of the sword you broke. Use that as your base and repent by being her blade."

"Eh?-!" Cyber gasped.

"As a mentor I trained under with a friend once said: '_Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!_,'" Saito continued, the image of a Kamen Rider in black, a torn white scarf, and a fedora with a skull theme appearing behind him.

**-…HEHEHE…"SO, COUNT UP YOUR SINS," EH? …POWERFUL WORDS INDEED, SKY-BLUE HEDGEHOG-** EVE chuckled before turning into her liquid state –**VERY WELL. THEN I ACCEPT THIS ATONEMENT FOR MY SINS. USE ME AS YOU WISH, HEDGEHOG-KITSUNE FUSION. I BID YOU FAREWELL IN THIS LIFE…AND THANK YOU. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU, I NOW KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE AND, JUST AS IMPORTANTLY, TO BE ME. ENGAGING MEMORY DELETION. DELETING ALL ADAPABILITY PROGRAMS. RENAME: C-A-7-1-W-A-V-3 IS APPROVED-**

EVE's liquid state shot out and engulfed the blade's remains. Slowly, they coalesced together into a blade akin to Caliburn's design, yet inversed. The blade was gold while the guard was silver with blue on the hilt and guard. The front of the guard moved up to reveal a more feminine version of Caliburn's face, with amethyst eyes instead of aquamarine eyes.

"Boku…Boku no wa Caliwave," the sword spoke, "Please, use me as you wish, Mistress Roll."

* * *

**"It's annoying seeing double of her…"** Momotaros grumbled as he watched as Roll and Cyber paid their respects to Den-O's grave, the two Cloned-Wisp floating around Caliwave while they watched.

**"Tell me about it,"** Momo scoffed, **"I've seen a few of her, too. One was even a Kaizoku."**

**"Don't get me started on Kaizoku!"**

**"Same here!"**

"Quiet!" the two Hedgefoxes snapped as they punted the Oni Imagin away before resuming their paying of respect to Den-O.

* * *

"Did y'all talk when they were prayin' again?" Bunnie asked Kneecaps bopped Momo on the head with his rattle and giggling.

**"It hurts everywhere…"** Momotaros moaned.

**"My head…"** Momo groaned.

**"My, my. Either our little Echidna is just that strong or your heads are softer than jam,"** Urataros noted.

**"I believe that it is the latter,"** Ura chuckled.

**"Oi!"** the two Oni Imagin snapped.

"Okay! I've fixed it!" Saito smirked as he wiped the last of the grease and sweat off his face, "You were lucky I had all those spare parts for DenLiner. With these repairs, it can resume its journey on the Sands of Time."

**"That's a relief!"** Ryutaros cheered.

**"Arigatou for the repairs to ZeroLiner as well, Saito-kun. Please, let me make you a good meal. I know that Silver-kun will agree to it."**

"Deneb!" Silver snapped.

"Maa, maa, let him have his fun, Nii-chan," Hiken advised.

"But Onee-chan…"

"You want me to get Okaa-chan and Sonic-Niichan?" Hiken smirked.

"Uht! N-No…" Silver slumped, unconsciously rubbing his rear from when Bernadette had punished him for trying to kill Sonic.

"Here," Hiken offered as she tossed Saito a silver ring.

"What's this?" Saito asked.

"It's a Super Warp Ring. Uncle Chuck made it in case someone from an evil Zone appeared. It's designed to lock onto the Zone they come from and then enlarge to suck them back in," Hiken explained.

"Really? Well, once the others are done with their stuff, then I guess we'll head back to our Zone. Thanks, uh…"

"Hiken. I'm Sonic's Neechan just how Silver is out Niichan," Hiken replied.

"Eh? R-Really? Weird. I met a Silver, but he wanted to kill Sonic for 'destroying the future' when it was the fault of another," Saito noted, causing Silver to flinch, "…Nani?"

"Well…Silver here tried to kill our Sonic along with our Sally," Hiken explained as Silver looked at his boots.

"…Is _every _Silver out to kill a Sonic at least once?-!" Saito demanded, causing Silver to dash behind Hiken.

**"I have never seen Gin-Shounen do that before,"** Urataros noted.

**"He didn't have an older sister,"** Momotaros whispered.

* * *

"How will we live without the great evil one telling us what to do?" Orbot sniffled.

"Simple: I take over," Snively replied as he emerged from behind a screen, revealing he bore a set of black and green version of Robotnik's outfit.

Unaware to them, someone was within the CMDF. Cubot began to jerk about and act as if he were undergoing a fearsome stroke. A cable connecting to the back of his cranium traversed along the ground till it was connect to a bundled container. Slowly, the container started to hiss and crack while Cubot collapsed, his voice chip popping out and shattering.

"Yes…Yes…It's working…! The download has worked and my new body is stronger than the last. I live…I _live_! Ah-hahahahaha!-!-!" a voice within the container cackled as it hissed opened.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. Currently it's his original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. The Zone of Silence

**Me: Here's another chapter. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Have you seen Sonic, Roll?" Sally asked in the midst of the festivities that soon began once word of Robotnik's death had reached Knothole.

"Iie. …Demo…Do you think he's avoiding us on purpose?" Roll asked.

"Really? Why?"

"Demo…It could be he's entering a state of maturity."

"Puberty?"

"Hai. Ano…Has there been anything on getting out the King and Naugus-san?" Roll asked.

"No. We've tried various ideas and they've all ended in failure so far," Sally sighed, "I wonder if Father is okay…"

* * *

_'King's Log: Entry 1243. During out time in this Zone of Silence, Naugus has been trying his best to learn more about this Zone. It has not been successful on his end nor on my own. We have made an unexpected ally in two of this Zone's residences,'_ King Acorn noted as he wrote down in a small book before looking over at a white and blue Tails that was awing at a trick Naugus was performing, _'From what Naugus could gather from a Memory Spell, this Fox's memories were erased except for one name: Kiro Genta. We've been trying to help him remember, but it is quite difficult since we do not know of his home. We were fortunate to come across a belt and it caused Kiro to remember something from his past. We now know that he knows of a group of heroes known as the 'Kamen Riders.' With that, he also could tell us the names of each and every one of the 'Kamen Riders' but not of what they could do or who they were while he could also recall how to use the belt. He will not tell us, though, how it works. Today, the three of us venture to find a new way to escape without worry of becoming crystallized.'_

"Your highness, it…is time to…move along," Ixis informed.

"Coming, old friend," the king replied as he got up and walked over to the wizard as he pulled out a scroll, depicting a semi-completed map.

"We have been…fortunate that we…have yet to come across any of the…prisoners here," Ixis noted.

"Prisoners?" Kiro gulped.

"Yes. This place is…brimming with the most…deplorable of villains," Ixis explained, "The top three being…Warlord Kodos…Uma Arachnis…and Feist."

"F-Feist?" King Acorn paled, "Naugus, I beg of you…Please tell me that _Feist_ is not here."

"I…apologize, your…majesty, but this…is true. Feist thrives…here," Naugus replied grimly, "However, we are…lucky. They prefer the…western domain as their battleground for dominance. Most likely…they know not of our…presence."

"Yes, well, let's hope it stays that way," King Acorn nodded.

"Um…Can I ask where we're going?" Kiro asked.

"We are trying to…escape this realm," Ixis Naugus explained.

"Oh," Kiro nodded.

With that, the trio trudged on. After a time, the trio was climbing up a small cliff, roughly twice their total height. King Acorn and Kiro each held one of the arms of Naugus, struggling to get him up as he tried to push himself up by his feet. Two hours went by and Kiro sneezed while hugging his tails as they walked through a small blizzard before it changed to a sunny sky and then to rain.

"S-s-s-stupid…we-w-weather…" Kiro complained between chattering teeth before the sky returned to its sunny weather.

"It continuously changes, either slowly or quickly," Naugus explained before his ears stiffened, "Duck!"

The three barely had a chance to duck when the trees behind them were sliced to ribbons. Kiro tackled King Acorn out of the way as a Robian cobra erupted from the ground where King Acorn once ducked on. Naugus barely conjured a barrier of crystals as a Robian Giraffe and Robian Bull Dog tried to tackle him. The barrier broke with the Robian Giraffe and struck King Acorn in the neck, knocking him back. The Robians regrouped as a metallic white tiger Robian landed before them, wearing a metal metallic-blue jacket.

"Why…That's Colonel Tig Stripe!" King Acorn gasped, recognizing the Tiger Robian.

"They've all been Roboticized!" Ixis Naugus gasped.

"Robo-what-now?" Kiro gulped.

"It is when a Mobian is transformed into a robot," King Acorn explained with a cough.

"Oh my!" Kiro gasped, "Who are the others?"

"Trey Scales, Bull Bones, Long Spot, and Sir Peckers," Naugus recalled, "I…had shared a few drinks with…them now and then."

-Target acquired- Tig Stripe growled –Eliminate King Maxwell Acorn-

"I won't let you hurt them!" Kisagari declared as he held up the belt and two other items.

The belt had a slot that could be used to slot a coin into it with an opening near the bottom to remove it. In the middle of the belt was an orb with the top half clear and the bottom half metallic green. On the right side of the belt was an orange turning knob. The smaller of the two other devices read 'CellMedalReplicator' and seemed to be producing strange silver medals. The last of the items was a strange gun. It was as big as his arm and made of strange metals. It was silver, black, and metallic green with a small container attached to just below the front, a pile of medals in it. He quickly slid the belt on and slid a medal into it.

_'So now we will witness what this…Kamen Rider…is capable of,'_ the elderly wizard thought.

"Henshin!" Kiro declared as he turned the knob, making a loud popping sound echo.

**Cue: Reverse/Re:Birth**

A sphere of clear and metallic green energy covered his body. Eleven metallic green and clear spheres surrounded his body, lining up on his shoulders, elbows, knees, hips, chest, back, and head. Each one made a popping noise as armor spilled out of them. The armor quickly covered his body and altered his appearance. He wore a black jumpsuit with silver and metallic green armor over it. On his wrists and ankles were gold bands with the orbs embedded into the silver parts of the armor. His head was covered by a masked helmet with the top resembling the orb. Over the 'orb' was a black visor that reached six inches past the back and a silver and gold guard over his mouth and nose.

"Alright, time to get to work! Boku no wa Kamen Rider…Birth!"

**Doushite kokoro ni shitagawanai (Why I didn't follow my own heart?)**

The Robian Freedom Fighters growled at the new figure and dropped the two. They quickly charged at Birth.

**Akirameru riyuu nai hazu (There's no reason to give up)**

"Hiya!" Birth shouted as he made a roundhouse kick and struck Bull Bones in the face before slamming a fist into Spot Long's neck.

**Yume no hou ga ore wo Tsukihanashite (Dreams suddenly abandon me)**

"Ixis Naugus, just what happened to him?" King Acorn coughed out.

"He's…transformed…" Ixis Naugus gasped.**  
Kiete yuku... Sore wo tada miokutta (Dissappeared…and I'm able to send it off)  
** "Bring it!" Birth shouted as he ducked under Tig Stripe and kicked Trey Scales in the face.

**Don't look back Oso sugiru Koto nante nai (There isn't that it is too late)**

Sir Peckers shot down at him. His wings gave off a slight glow before he unleashed a flurry of passing by slashes with them. Birth cried out as each attack sent sparks flying off his armor.**  
Nageta medaru omoteka ura (The flung MEDAL; heads or tail)**

**Now change your life  
** He quickly pulled out another Medal and slid it into his belt. He spun the knob once more.

** -CUTTER WING-**

The capsule on his back opened up and released a pile of parts and circuitry. The items coalesced on his back and solidified into a backpack-shaped device. Two blade-like wings emerged from it in an upside-down 'V.'**  
Namida wo Reverse Kitto Re:birth (Turn tears to Reverse, you'll Re:birth)  
Ima Me wo akete (Now open your eyes)**

Rockets ignited on the bottom of his Cutter Wing. He shot off like a rocket and slammed a fist into Sir Peckers's face. He pulled out another Cell Medal into the device and spun the knob.**  
Aa Mabushi sa wo kanjita nara (Ah, if you can feel the brightness)**

** -BREAST CANNON-  
** The chest pod popped open and dispensed a pile of silver and red parts. They quickly assembled together on his torso, transforming into a cannon with handles on the side.

**Tenkai Reverse/Re:birth (Revolution Reverse/Re:birth)  
Ippo fumidasu no nara (If you take a step forward)**

He quickly pulled out two Medals and popped them into the belt. He spun the knob once more.

**-CELL BURST-**

Birth let out a rising roar as a red energy crackled inside the barrel.**  
Atarashii mirai zu ga Koko ni tanjou (A new future will be born right here)  
** "See-ya!" Birth shouted as he fired a red bean at the grounded Sir Peckers and Spot Long, creating a large explosion.

The explosion quickly faded and the two spectators gasped. What was once a crimson Robian bird and a violet Robian giraffe were now a red bird wearing an aviator's hat and goggles, a green scarf, and a satchel and a purple giraffe in a green turtleneck sweater and a blue button jacket. They rubbed their eyes and the image didn't change.

"That boy…He can DeRoboticize Robians!" King Acorn gasped.

"This is splendid, your highness!" Ixis Naugus exclaimed.**  
Jibun no dame na toko Wakatte te mo (If you know your own weakness)**

**-CATEPILLAR LEG-**

The pods on his legs opened up with a set of loud pops. The machine parts quickly spilled out and connected with each other over his knees and lower legs. Over the lower half of his legs was bulky silver armor with tank treads on the backs and under the feet. Over his knees were purple guards.**  
Yuzure nakya Sono mama mottyuke yo (If you don't control it, you'll be burdened by it)  
** He drove off and charged at the remaining trio. He jumped over them and slammed a foot into Tig Stripe's back. The treads activated and sent him flying off with sparks coming off him.

**Can't take back Kako dake wa Torimodosenai (As the past is irrevocable)  
Demo kimochi wa jiyuu reset Now change your life (But your feelings, freely to RESET it)  
** He pulled out the blaster and scooped up a pile of Cell Medals from the device into a container attached to the blaster. He slid the container on the top backside of the weapon, depositing the medals into it. He pulled the trigger and began to fire a series of cell-shaped blasts.**  
Kuyashisa Reverse Kitto Re:birth (Turn frustration to Reverse, you'll Re:birth)  
Ima Omoikiri (Now with all your heart)  
Aa Oozora ni koe wo ageyou (Ah, raise your voice to the sky)**

Birth gathered more Cell Medals. Instead of putting the container on the top backside, he slid it over the barrel.

** -CELL BURST-  
Joukyou Reverse/Re:birth (Situation Reverse/Re:birth)  
Mou ichido yume no tame (Once again for a dream)**

Birth began to let out a rising roar as the barrel began to resonate A set of three energy rings appeared around the front, the outer ring red, the center ring green, and the middle ring yellow. A gold energy began to form in the center of the three rings.**  
Tatakatte miseru to Koko ni chikau yo (Promise to fight again in here)  
** "See-ya!" Birth shouted.

With that, he pulled the trigger and fired a tri-colored beam from his gun. The beam struck and impacted with the Robian snake and Robian bulldog. The smoke cleared to reveal a purple snake in a gray hat and ammo strapped to his chest in an 'X' formation along with a gray bulldog in a mechanic's outfit with the sleeves rolled up and a utility belt on his waist.

"There's two more," King Acorn noted, "All that's left is…"

Tig Stripe roared as he slashed at Birth, causing sparks to fly off his armor. Birth grunted as he jumped back and inserted four Medals into his belt and turned the knob.

**-CRANE ARM! DRILL ARM! SHOVEL ARM! CATERPILLAR LEG!-  
** The capsules on his remaining arm and legs popped open, revealing more parts. They quickly reconfigured onto his body. His legs were coated in silver armor with purple kneecaps and tank treads on the back and feet. His right arm was covered in armor resembling a green and silver crane along with a blue and silver drill on where the hand was supposed to be.

"Kamen Rider Birth-Day!" Birth declared.

**Don't lose yourself  
Mannaka no Jibun rashisa dake (Not to let go your true self)  
Ubawarenu you Nakusanu you (To be lost or stolen)  
Mamorinuku sono tame ni Now change your life (In order to protect it till the end)  
** Tig Stripe snarled as he charged at Birth-Day. The Kamen Rider didn't move as the claws struck him, revealing not a single scratch from the impact. Birth-Day slammed his Shovel Arm into the Robian Tiger's face before a cable extended his Drill Arm.

** Namida wo Reverse Kitto Re:birth (Turn tears to Reverse, you'll Re:birth)  
Ima Me wo akete (Now with all your heart)  
Aa Mabushi sa wo kanjita nara (Ah, if you can feel the brightness)**

He proceeded to use it as a whip to strike Tig Stripenumerous times. Soon, Tig Stripe was sent reeling backwards roughly ten meters.**  
Tenkai Reverse/Re:birth (Revolution Reverse/Re:birth)  
Ippo fumidasu no nara (If you take a step forward)  
Atarashii mirai zu ga Koko ni... (A new future is here…)**

** -CELL BASH-  
It's the Re:birth Ippo mae e Ima fumidase (It's the Re:birth! Take a step, and now move forward)**

Birth-Day began to let out a rising roar as red energy began to flare up into his Breast Cannon. Naugus conjured the crystals to grab the four unconscious Freedom Fighters and pulled them away from the line of fire.**  
Jibun dake no densetsu wo Tsukuriageyou (Let's create your own legend)**

"Rrrr…See-ya!-!-!" Birth-Day shouted as he fired the beam.

The beam roared out and slammed into Tig Stripe. The area was filled with multiple explosions. The smoke slowly dissipated to reveal an unconscious figure. It was a Mobian tiger with white fur and black stripes. His small beard was slowly developing gray whiskers. King Acorn quickly ran up to the tiger.

"Come on, old chap…" King Acorn pleased softly as he patted the face of the tiger, slowly earning a groan and the opening of the tiger's blue eyes as a reply, "How do you feel?"

"…Like I got betrayed by a snake and then blasted with a laser…" Tig Stripe groaned as he got up into a sitting position, "Your…Your highness. Wh-where are we?"

"The Zone of Silence," King Acorn replied before the area began to rumble, "Naugus, what is happening?"

"This is…terrible. The Zone is…" Naugus began before the ground below the king collapsed into a portal…with the king being sucked into it as well.

"Your highness!"

* * *

"Kaa-chan…" Tails began as he laid in his bed.

"Hm? Hai, Tails-kun?" Roll asked.

"I just had a bad thought. What if Robotnik isn't really gone?" Tails asked, causing Roll's eyes to widen.

"Oh my…You might be right," Roll nodded.

* * *

"Somehow, I don't think we've heard the last of Dr. Ivo Robotnik," Sonic noted as he looked up at the crescent moon, swearing that he was seeing an outline of the fat one in the sky.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. So…Your name is Blaze?

**Me: Here's another chapter. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Heavy breathing escaped from her lips as she dashed about. All around her, life appeared to be withering away to simply…nothing…not even that. Looking behind her, she saw the group of abominations heading towards her, the once-lush jungle now fading away to reveal her retreating path. If she could just make it…She cried out as a bullet ripped through her right arm. The area erupted into flames as she entered a cavern.

* * *

"Poor girl…"

"True. To lose it all…To be the only left…"

"Were you able to obtain them?"

"No, sir. They shot off and went into another Zone. We tried to separate their energy and frequency with the Zone's, but…"

"They've bonded to that Zone already."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, what should we do with her? We've treated her wound, but she has no Zone…no family…"

"…Take her to the Zone _they _went to."

"And the ones who gave chase? They escaped before we could ascertain them for questioning."

"They will reveal themselves eventually. For now, take her there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"No…No…Ugh! These plans are all so terrible!" Snively complained as he threw another set of blueprints away, "The fat one just had to make sure all his plans involved a Sonic-themed trap! It was as if he was possessed in making that Hedgehog suffer slowly!"

-Well, Snively, he _did_ Roboticize his arm, if you recall- Orbot noted.

"That's _Lord_ Snively to you," the short one seethed.

"I believe I have something, your highness," a familiar voice chuckled.

The two turned to see a figure approach with Cubot, now wearing a pair of dog ears and had a metallic tongue sticking out, artificial slobber coming off it with each pant. The figure was roughly a foot taller than Robotnik had been and was a complete machine. The legs had half a wheel each while its back had a sideways wheel. Its head was purple with an orange guard and green visor.

"And just whom do I see before me?"

"I am Taran," the machine bowed, "I only serve the leader of this fine rule, which, at the moment, is you."

"But of course," Snively smirked as Cubot barked and licked his face, "Ugh! Enough of that, you!"

"Ah, yes, my apologies. I found that under the table yesterday and had it installed post-haste," Taran informed, "Now then, the scanners picked up something entering the atmosphere. Just now, they had split up into seven equal pieces and landed upon the corners of the globe, each within your territory."

"Really now? Obtain them at once!" Snively ordered.

"But of course," Taran bowed before his body transformed into a purple and black motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

"Any reason you're doing that?" Bernadette asked, watching her blood-son banging his head on a tree.

"Bad dream and I can't stop thinking about it," Sonic replied between each hit.

"I have bad dreams all the time and you don't see me doing that," Hiken rolled her eyes.

"Deneb!" Silver's voice shouted out before Deneb sailed overhead and landed nearby.

"…23.7 meters!" Bernadette called once she looked at the holographic screen Mecha had displayed for her.

**"Best one yet, Silver-kun…"** Deneb moaned before he collapsed into sand and entered the DenLiner/ZeroLiner.

"He did it again!" Silver complained, "I keep telling him no shiitake in the oatmeal, and he adds it in!"

"How do you know?" Bernadette pondered.

"I can _feel _it," Silver replied with an eye twitching and a bit of foam in his mouth.

"I've been trying to get him to see Dr. Quack to check for any signs of allergies," Hiken whispered.

"Then why not now?" Bernadette asked as she saw Sonic collapse with a trail of blood going down his face as his body twitched, "We can treat Sonic and have Dr. Quack do a little check up of Silver, okay?"

"Hai, Bernadette-san," Hiken nodded.

"Oh, please, sweetie. It's perfectly okay to call me 'mom.' We're family now," Bernadette smiled gently as Mecha picked up Sonic.

* * *

Nimue adjusted her sun hat. She currently wore a pair of pink and blue jeans with a black and pink shirt. She motioned to the nearby stream and a few spheres of water floated over the small sprouts and began to fall on them in a gentle rain. Nearby, Shadow was before an open Gamma, cleaning out the various parts. He had to admit that this Tails was actually a _bit_ more intelligent that the first one he met…not including the blacksmith. Now _that_ fox was a genius when it came to forging…just about anything. He shook his head a bit before resuming his maintenance of the elder of the two E-Series.

Omega went through the motions that Shadow had been making him do. He could not process why the Ultimate LifeForm was making him perform this mundane action of merely moving his body, attempting to replicate a wave. It was improbable. Then again, he _was_ a hedgehog. Ever since he came on-line, he had been observing the various Mobians and none more caught his sensors than the hedgehogs of the current generation. Water manipulation, immortality, speed beyond even a vehicle, able to tap into limitless energy, psychokinetic manipulation…The results were truly endless with those spine-coated beings. Damn. He messed it up. Curse that Ultimate LifeForm codenamed 'Shadow' and this annoyance to his processors that is 'acting like a wave.'

"It's interesting how you do not rust," Shadow noted as Gamma got up, "This alloy must have been difficult to come by."

"It is synthetic."

"He made it?" Shadow rose a brow at that.

"Affirmative. You may thank the Brain Fruit for that."

"…Now _that _explains so much," Shadow realized before his body stiffened.

"Is something wrong, Lancelot?" Nimue asked, pausing from tending her garden.

"I felt something," Shadow replied as he looked to the east, "Over there."

Omega stopped his movements and turned to a set of bushed. He approached them with caution and moved them out of the way. The two hedgehogs flinched when they saw the stream of fire erupt and engulf Omega. The fire stopped to reveal a semi-scorched Omega.

"…Remind me to ask Tails to recast my guns," Shadow noted.

The two hedgehogs and Gamma approached. They looked in the bushed and saw a shaking figure. It was a Mobian cat with purple and white fur. Her fur was unkempt and had bits of dead branches and leaves in it. Her clothing was torn with one arm bandaged near the shoulder. Shadow looked away, seeing that all she had on the upper half of her body was a purple bra. Nimue saw that the cat's gold eyes were watching them with suspicion and fear.

"Omega?" Nimue pondered as the robot took the cat's left hand.

"I like you! Let us burn things together!" Omega declared.

"?-!-?" the cat blinked.

"You have got be kidding me…" Knuckles muttered as the feline collapsed.

* * *

**"Checkmate, Blue Brother #2,"** Sieg spoke as he placed his Queen before Urataros's King.

**"That makes our score 50-50. Shall we perform a tie-breaker?"** Urataros offered.

**"…"** Momotaros shot up, **"Imagin!"**

** "Eh? Really, Momotaros?" **Ryutaros asked excitedly as he jumped up on the table.

The six Imagin looked out the window as a train whistle blew. A second DenLiner drove up and connected to the back of the DenLiner/ZeroLiner combination. A hiss echoed in the cart before a door slid open.

"Hey, guys," Saito greeted.

**"You again!-?"** Momotaros growled as Saito's Imagin, Prince, Momo, Ura, Kin, and Ryu walked in, after the light-blue hedgehog.

**"Ah…A vacation,"** Momo chuckled as he reclined in one of the seats, **"Oi, did you remodel?"**

**"Wai! He noticed!"** Ryutaros cheered.

The lining of the walls were a somewhat darker, more yellow, color than before. The seats were black with red velvet on the cushions with the tables yellow. The small counter was set up on the middle right while the windows were tinted yellow. There was also a bathroom with the entrance being a red sliding door with lock.

**"This is new,"** Ura noted.

**"Wai! This is sugei!"** Ryu exclaimed.

**"Ne, ne, did you bring Aunty?"** Ryutaros asked.

"Konnichiwa!" Cyber smiled as she walked in with Lilly and Miyuki.

"H-Hello again…" Lilly bowed.

**"Wai! Aunty!"** Ryutaros cheered as he waved at Cyber.

"We have some friends here as well," Saito chuckled.

Three figures entered after them. Two were a mix between a hedgehog and a wolf, yet did not resemble a Hedgewolf, while the third was a raccoon. The first Hedgewolf was a male around 16 with light brown fur and his quills cut short. He had a scar under his right eye in the shape of a crescent moon. He wore an open black vest with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on the back, a pair of black sneakers with white lines going down the sides and a crescent moon on the heel, and a pair of black gloves. On his back was a katana with a pure black blade with the hilt silver. It was kept in a grey colored sheath with a moon and crescent moon on the sides. The other was a girl around 15 and had white fur with her quills done in a pony tail. She had a star-shaped birthmark under her left eye. She wore a baby-blue open vest on top of a pink shirt with a star in the middle, a pair of rose-colored jeans, pink sneakers with yellow lines going down the sides and white stars on the heels, and black gloves with stars on the back. The raccoon was 17 and had grey fur with black stripes. He wore a black open vest, red sneakers with a brown line going down the middle, and brown gloves,

"These are Leon the Raccoon, Zane the Hedgewolf, and Ellie the Hedgewolf," Saito introduced.

** "They don't look like Sonic-san when he changes,"** Urataros noted.

** "Their mother was a wolf while their father was a hedgehog," **Ura explained.

**"That explains why they don't look like a hedgehog's act of being a werewolf,"** Urataros blinked.

"Ah~! What beauty before me!" Leon swooned as he took Hana's hand, "Such a rose to be found in a garbage dump."

"Three…two…one…" Tails counted down before Hana cleaned Leon's clock with an uppercut, "She doesn't like being flirted with."

"Konnichiwa, Other-Niichan," Miyuki smiled gently as she hugged the two-tailed fox.

"How did you get back to this Zone, Miyuki-chan?" Tails asked, blushing a bit at receiving a hug from his 'sister.'

"It is because Time is connected to all Zones," a voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see a human in a black suit with a white button shirt underneath. He was of Japanese descent and seemed to be past the age of thirty. His hair was well kept and combed neatly. Momo screamed as he pointed at the man in recognition.

**"Jii-chan! Wai!"** Ryu cheered.

**"H-How did…When did…?"** Ura couldn't even ask.

"The Stationmaster told me that DenLiner had returned," the man informed.

"Hai!"

Behind him, a developed young Mobian Cat roughly in her early twenties walked in. She wore a pair of tight black pants, red heeled shoes, red gloves, a maid's hat, and a sleeveless shirt resembling a maid's white dress.

"Coffee all around!" the girl declared as she went to behind the counter.

"Naomi-chan, the usual?" the man asked.

"Hai!"

"Um…Mister? Just who are you?" Tails asked.

"I am the Owner of DenLiner," the man replied as he held up a gold pass with a red ticket in it, a white infinity symbol with the word 'INFINITY' on it.

"Th…The Owner?" Tails gasped.

**"He doesn't look like the Owner-san who looked like Mephiles…"** Urataros whispered.

"I am the Owner of DenLiner within this Zone," Owner informed as he sat down at a table near the door, "When the news of DenLiner being returned, I was informed to become the Owner immediately by the Stationmaster."

"It's true. There was an Owner for my Zone's DenLiner before he died of, ironically, old age," Saito noted.

"You are the owner of the DenLiner currently linked to our own, correct?" Owner asked.

"Yes and no. I, my partners, and Miyuki own DenLiner together," Saito informed as he held up the same Rider Pass and Ticket Owner had.

**"Jii-chan! Jii-chan! Wai!"** Ryu laughed happily.

**"Nani!-? Oi! Who made you the Owner, anyway? We've been fine on our own!"** Momotaros snapped.

"It is because of that an Owner is required," Owner explained, "DenLiner is one of the Trains of Time. To let something happen to it would have…_substantial_ consequences for the timeline."

Everyone gulped at that. Naomi giggled as she placed a plate of rice with two flags crossed before the man.

"Owner, here you go!"

"Ooh! Here it is! A worthy challenge for me," Owner spoke with slight joy.

"Minna, coffee's ready! It's a new version for new ownership!" Naomi cheered.

**"Wai!"** the two Dragon Imagin clapped.

**"Tch! Why should we even have them on here?"** Momotaros complained.

"Baka no Momotaros!"

WHACK!

Momotaros let out a dry gurgle before he collapsed at Hana's feet. Naomi applauded her happily as the Imagin took their drinks. Momo began to point and laugh before Hana's fist met his face, making him collapse as well.

"Do you have a pass?" Owner asked.

"Right here," Saito replied as he held up his own gold pass with red Ticket.

"Excellent, Saito-kun," Owner applauded, "All of you may stay on if you like for your vacation. The Xorda were difficult, were they not?"

"Y…You know about the Xorda?" Miyuki gasped.

"Owner-san knows almost everything, _especially_ when it comes to time. Hai?" Cyber asked.

"But of course. And do not worry. A year is not that long to wait for the wind to pick up where it left off," Owner spoke cryptically to the new Mobians as he proceeded to put a napkin on and began to eat the rice, careful of not knocking over the flags.

"…Did something happen?" Tails asked as he saw the somber faces on everyone.

"O…Our Sonic…he…" Saito began when Tails's phone went off.

"Uh…Hold on. Moshi-moshi?" Tails answered before a small pause, "…Eh!-?"

* * *

"So…Your name is Blaze?" Shadow pondered as Omega handed the cat a cup of tea in the hospital room, currently having the four who found the cat, the cat herself, and Sally in it, "And you're from a Zone that got destroyed?"

"Yes, that's correct. When my world was destroyed, something valuable was sent here," the cat explained before taking a sip of her tea, "Umai (Delicious)."

_'And another one who speaks the dead language,'_ Sally noted, _'Well… the language is reviving now, so semi-dead, I suppose.'_

The sound of DenLiner penetrated the room. The group then heard rumbling, Antoine's girly scream of pain, and the multiple voices yelling and cursing at each other. Sally walked down the hall to see what the hell was going on, and as soon as she turned the corner, she saw a dog-pile of Imagin and Mobians.

**"Get the hell off me, Kuma II!" **Momotaros shouted

**"Zzz…"** Kin snored.

**"Momo, my back isn't a chair!"** Ryutaros shouted as Momo stayed seated atop him and crossed his arms.

**"Yeah, but I like it. You're grounded!"** Momo said with a smirk as Ryutaros tried to get him off.

"Saito, can you please get Deneb off of me?" Tails drawled from under Deneb, who was unconscious.

"I would but it seems as though I'm stuck under Kintaros and Urataros," Saito said from beside Tails.

**"Kintaros, please get off me this instant!" **Urataros said with Kintaros atop him as he tried to get free.

** "Zzz…"** Kintaros snored as Miyuki and Ellie sighed and Lilly fidgeted nervously at the top of the pile.

"Being at the top of these things is kind of fun, eh Lilly-chan?" Miyuki asked as she elbowed Lilly playfully.

"Um… well… uh…" Lilly gulped as she saw the rest sigh from the sides of the pile.

"How did we end up on the floor? We should have been able to avoid this," Zane complained as Ura shrugged from under him.

**"I would have if Ryuta hadn't tripped over Antoine-san. Then I grabbed him and you grabbed me. Then Ellie-sama grabbed Saito-san and it all went downhill from there since we were running and whatnot,"** Ura explained as Ryu was flailing under him with Antoine.

**"Good day, Hime,"** Sieg greeted with Prince, the two having been the only ones to avoid being stuck in the pile with Cyber.

"Uh…Hello?" Sally blinked.

* * *

"Amazing…" Snively gasped, "It's akin to a Chaos Emerald, but it isn't…"

"I have done a bit of research from a probe I sent out into the boundaries between the Zones," Taran explained, "It appears that two 'Zone Cops' as I heard from the recording have placed a new piece into this Zone…a _living_ piece."

"Really?"

"If we could obtain this new factor, we may learn more of these strange-shaped Chaos Emeralds," Taran explained.

"Very well. Th…" Snively began when a Zone Portal appeared before him.

A large, red boulder shot through the portal and crashed into a wall. The 'boulder' got up to reveal it was a robot. It was easily taller than Taran and about as 'fat' as Robotnik with the same build. He had six bolts on his body, four on the legs and two on the shoulders. His head seemed to be shaped akin to a Roman Warrior's helmet with a green cable connecting the top to under the armor on his neck. The back of the armor had a large gold ring that just added to the being's height.

"What the hell, Bit!-? What did I ever do to you!-?" the machine snapped.

"You stepped on my dollar, Byte, that's what," a voice replied.

A Taran-sized robot sauntered in from the portal. His armor was gold with bits of white, red, and sky blue. On his back was a long sky blue shield. Some parts of his body, mainly on his torso and forehead, resembled Magatamas, and the details in his head resembled the mizura hairstyle. He held a sky blue notebook in one hand and a white pencil in the other, writing something down in it.

"Wh-What are you two?" Snively asked.

"Huh? Oh! It's Snively!" Byte exclaimed, "…Huh…You look different? You get a haircut? That's it! You got a haircut!"

"I believe he would rather keep what hair he has left than have a haircut," Bit argued as SwordBots and SWATBots ran in with their weapons aimed at the two.

-Surrender- the head SWATBot ordered.

Bit two out a pair of gold rings. He threw them and they attracted half of the SWATBots and SwordBots to them. He raised a hand and a meteor appeared in it. He threw the attack and caused them to explode. Byte threw his fists at the wall, causing the remaining robots to be attached to it. He proceeded to ram them and blew them up. They turned to Snively when electricity ran through their bodies. They collapsed with Taran standing behind them, a set of purple and green tasers in his hands.

"What shall I do with them?"

"Download everything they have into the main computer. Designs, previous orders, and why they know me," Snively commanded.

* * *

**"He-hee! What a laugh! Her name is Baste! _Baste_!"** Momotaros laughed, much to the annoyance of the bedridden feline.

**"Oh, that's hilarious!"** Momo laughed.

** "It's Blaze. Blaze!"** Kintaros whispered, **"_Blaze_!"**

** "Just how did you mishear that?-!"** Urataros asked as Ryutaros got into the Oni Imagins' faces with Ryu.

**"Are you stupid?"** both asked plainly, causing Blaze to start laughing.

**"Why, you! Unforgivable!"**

** "Ah! Momonoji."**

** "Stop it!"**

** "I understand how you feel."**

** "Please stop, Momotaros!"**

** "But she just lost her home! She needs something to laugh at for now."**

** "How can you let her laugh?-!"**

** "Oi, Baste! No…"**

** "What was her name again?"**

** "Momo! Baka! Baka!"**

** "Blaze! Blaze!"**

** "We'll completely beat the crap out of you!"** Momo threatened.

"Blaze, why were you in those bushes?" Shadow asked, causing the feline to flinch.

"I…I don't remember. All I can remember was running," Blaze explained, "The scenery was dying all around me, turning into sands and then into…nothing…no. Not even nothing. It was not anything nor nothing, it was just…indescribable."

**"…A Zone Collapse,"** Deneb spoke, causing everyone but Tails's Imagin to look at him, **"Your Zone underwent a Zone Collapse. It's when a Negative Zone Portal forms in a Zone. When that happens…the Zone is…well…Ano…"**

"Collapsing in on itself and ultimately is destroyed?" Tails input.

**"Hai,"** Deneb nodded.

"So…My…My life of then…" Blaze slumped.

**"Oi. Nice going, Odebu,"** Momotaros muttered as he bonked the gun-fingered Imagin on the head.

**"Ite."**

* * *

"Hmm…Interesting. Very interesting," Taran noted as Snively and Orbot entered, Cubot slobbering as he followed.

"Report."

"My liege, these two are from another Zone. It seems that they have a history with your Zone Double and Robotnik," Taran informed, "I have also obtained the blueprints to some…i_nteresting _designs."

"What kind?" Snively asked.

"These. They're called Reploids," Taran informed as diagrams of various designs appeared on the screens, "Reploids are based upon the images of Overlanders that have been dubbed as 'humans.' Along with them, there are Mechaniloids, 'human'-based machines yet modeled after beasts such as dragons and mandrills."

"Can you rebuild them?" Snively asked.

"But of course," Taran replied, "It will take me only a matter of hours to complete a Reploid _and_ a Mechaniloid. Select which one you'd find more to your tastes."

"…Them," Snively informed after a moment of looking through the screens.

"Vile and Magma Dragoon…Yes, these will be perfect," Taran smirked, "I have also discovered that they are on a mission from their Robotnik."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Easy; to obtain the Sol Emeralds. And we have one," Taran informed as he held it up, "There is also the matter of the Princess. Only she can use the Sol Emeralds."

"Capture her as well," Snively ordered before looking over at Bit and Byte, currently awake.

"So…we're not where we're supposed ta be?" Byte asked, earning a slap to the back of the head by Bit.

* * *

"…"

"It's a Chili-Dog," Sonic, bandages wrapped around his head, stated to the light-purple feline, currently looking down at the small plate with a single Chili-Dog on it.

"…"

"Have you never had a finger food before?" Sonic asked.

"…" Blaze shook her head.

"…Sal, this is your jurisdiction," Sonic stated.

"Why mine?" Sally asked.

"If she hasn't had a Chili-Dog before, than she's a princess who hasn't been outside the castle grounds her whole life," Sonic stated, making everyone sweatdrop, "Either that or she's a Cyborg, a robot, or an android."

"…" Sally sighed as she moved the plate to the side, "Blaze, can you tell us what this jewel we found with you is?"

"Well, it's a bit of a story," Blaze admitted as two tails emerged from the sheets.

"You're a Nekomata…!" Roll gasped.

"Nekomata?" Sonic repeated.

"It's a cat that has gained a second tail, giving them powers over flames. At least, in my Zone is what it means," Blaze replied, "In my late Zone, when a cat is born with two tails, it means they're to guard the Sol Emeralds."

"Sol Emeralds?" Sally repeated.

"The Emerald you hold in your hand. Do you know how to replicate Chaos Emeralds, giving them the right frequency yet less power?"

"You can do that?" Tails asked.

"Of course. One of your ancestors was able to do that a few times in order to power his vehicles and stopped the ARK from destroying the planet," Nimue explained.

"There was an attempt in creating seven more Chaos Emeralds, known as the 'Solaris Project.' It worked…in a way. The Chaos Emeralds that were created were _rectangular_ in shape, not in the shape of a _pentagon_," Blaze explained, "All the scientists died in the process…all, that is, except for a cat. That cat gained a second tail and could manipulate flames, even extinguish and ignite them. It was lucky that cat could control flames, for the Emeralds could only be handled by that cat due to the intense heat they held within. The Mobians gave them the name 'Sol Emeralds' because a thief who was able to touch one screamed that it was as hot as a sun after being treated for his entire limb being melted off."

"Ze _whole_ arm?" Antoine screamed before he nearly fainted, "Oop! Nearly dids ze faintings."

"It took two years for you to stop the fainting…" Caliburn muttered.

"Probably his whole life," Caliwave snickered with Yacker, earning a glare by the coyote.

"Hold on. If they did that, then how come I'm able to hold it?" Sonic asked as he took the single Sol Emerald from Sally.

"It's because of the time that's passed. Slowly, the heat went away, yet the power grew. A single Sol Emerald is now equal to a single Chaos Emerald when all seven Sol Emeralds were equal to a Chaos Emerald when they were first made."

"And the Nibi no Nekomata?" Roll asked.

"The cat's family continued to guard those seven Emeralds. When a kitten was born with two tails, that kitten was tasked with learning to control their flames," Blaze explained as she stood up, "Allow me to reintroduce myself for those who I have just met. I am Princess Blaze Hinotama, last of the Kingdom of Hinotama. With me is my vassal, Inferno."

It was then fire erupted from her sleeves. They gathered beside Blaze before parting. Floating at her side was a small creature. It seemed to resemble a super-deformed version of a dragon with tiny red fairy wings and a fire-colored dot floating above its head.

"Chao!" the creature squeaked.

"It's a Chao! Aw…Kawaii~" Roll cooed.

"Vhat eez a 'ciao?'"

"A _Chao_ is a creature that was born from Chaos, the Kami no Hakai," Blaze explained, "By kissing another creature, they gain their traits. With time, they evolve based on their upbringings. Inferno has always been at my side, so she changed into this."

"Chao-chao!" Inferno waved as Yacker spoke happily in his language, earning a reply from the Chao.

"Sugei…! They understand each other…" Roll gasped before blushing at something Yacker just said, causing Caliwave to start laughing, "Yacker-chan no Hentai!"

"53363G!"

"I don't care! That is private, Yacker no Hentai!" Roll glared as Caliwave continued to laugh.

"I…I can't feel my sides…!" Caliwave gasped between laughs.

** "Who was your last guardian and what was the color of the guardian's fur?"** Momotaros asked.

"My grandfather was pink," Blaze frowned at the Oni Imagin.

**"…What did he do with his free time?"** Momo asked.

"He was part of an acting troupe," Blaze replied.

**"Let me guess; he played the woman?"** Momotaros snickered before the two Oni Imagin began to laugh at their joke until Blaze shot them both with a fireball.

"Not the time for that, you two!" Saito frowned before bowing to Blaze, "Our apologies for the loss you have suffered, Blaze-hime."

"It's fine," Blaze nodded before her eyes widened, "Ah! The Sol Emeralds! Ms. du Lac, did you find any other Sol Emeralds near me?"

"No. My apologies, but I did not," Nimue admitted while Shadow, Omega, and Gamma agreed with her.

"…Don't tell me," Sonic groaned as he saw Tails's look for an idea.

"We need Daiki Kaito-san," Tails said.

**"…Fuck no,"** Momotaros and Momo stated, earning them fists from Cyber to their guts, making them gurgle and collapse.

"Do not worry, your beautiful princess, for I shall…" Leon began.

"…Make himself look like an idiot as usual," Zane interrupted.

"What was that, Kibble-Breath?" Leon growled.

"You heard me, Baka-ki," Zane growled.

"Warai no Tsubo(Laughter Pressure Point)!" Ellie shouted as she jabbed her thumb into their necks, causing the two to collapse and start laughing.

"…What did you just do?" Rotor blinked.

"Easy. The Warai no Tsubo is where one strikes a certain pressure point. This results in uncontrollable laughter and prevents all other movements," Ellie smirked.

"…Can you teach me that move?" was the question from all the women in the room.

"Does eet work on ze machines and ze Robians?" Antoine asked.

"Well, yes and no," Ellie explained, "They cry."

**"Nakeru!-?"** the two Bear Imagin exclaimed.

"Yes, they cry. The weirdest thing is…that happens with Bunnie-chan in our Zone as well," Ellie noted.

"Me? Well that has to be a load of…" Bunnie began before Ellie poked her in the neck, causing her to start crying.

"…Huh…Same here," Ellie blinked, "Remind me to not do that."

"Agreed," everyone but two certain Imagin agreed.

**"Wipe your tears off with these!"** the Bear Imagin declared as they handed the crying rabbit a set of tissues…each.

* * *

Taran wiped his brow. He moved away from his two creations and pulled the lever. Lightning and energy erupted from the Sol Emerald and seeped into two carp-covered items. The carp ripped apart to reveal two figures. One was a humanoid dragon that was primarily red and white with blue highlights on the connections to the waist, knees, horns, and solid blue fists. The back of his red and white gauntlets had a red fire ornament with silver spikes were on his knees. His shoulders and feet were three dragon claws while he had two red 'wings' on his back. His jaw was white with black plating to give spiked armory on the eyes. The torso was silver with a 'Heavenly Sky' symbol (天) on the small plate just below it. Around its neck was a green bead-like structure, resembling prayer beads. The other was humanoid in appearance due to the five fingers on his white armored gloves. He wore a black jumpsuit, tight on his body to show the muscles. His lower legs were covered by violet armor with gold highlights and white boots. The lower half of his arms were covered in the purple armor while his left shoulder, shaped like a pentagon, was purple with gold bordering. The right shoulder was a purple, silver, and gold shoulder cannon, a gold ammo belt emerging from the back of it and into his back. His torso armor was primarily purple with the stomach yellow and the rest silver. His belt was sky-blue while his face could not be seen. The helmet was a solid purple with gold circles over his ears. The front of the mask was cut out to resemble a 'Y' with the symbol for Sigma was on his forehead. Two black stripes ending with pointed ends were on the left and right sides of the top of his head, ending halfway past the Sigma symbol. A red, glaring 'eye' glowed on the left side of the 'Y' while the dragonoid's eyes opened to reveal green slits.

"Are they complete?" Snively asked as he walked in, Bit doing calculations while Byte was being slobbered on by Cubot.

"They are," Taran noted.

"Wow. He looks _way_ tougher than our Vile," Byte compared (think of the purple humanoid bot resembling Vile from the Mega Man episode 'Mega Man X.').

"Heh. So you're the guy that my designs come from," the purple robot noted, his 'eye' appearing, "I would have preferred a skinner guy to be the reason I'm online."

"Hey!" Byte barked.

"These are Vile and Magma Dragoon. These two are perfect for obtaining the Sol Emeralds. Both are equipped with a tracker that draws them to Sol Emeralds."

"Good. Send them out with these two," Snively ordered as he pointed at Byte and Cubot, "Now, tell me again, Bit. How can improve our budget?"

* * *

Deneb was in a corner, Hiken patting the depressed Imagin's back. Silver laid on his back with a grin on the examining table. Now Deneb can't shove shiitake down his throat. He was actually allergic to the stuff! He got up and walked out of the room and bumped into someone.

"Oh! Go-my apologies," Silver bowed.

"Gomen nassai!"

Silver blinked before he looked up. A small blush formed on his face as he looked up at Blaze, an IV on her arm with Nimue, Prince, and Sieg staying beside her.

**"Salutations, Sir Silver,"** Prince bowed.

"…I think I ate a shiitake today…I'm seeing double," Silver muttered.

"Zone Double," Nimue explained, "Silver, this is Blaze. Blaze, this is Silver, Knight of the Grail and Kamen Rider Zeronos."

"H-Hello…" Silver gulped.

"Would you care to join us, Silver?" Nimue offered, "It is just a simple meal for her."

"O-Okay…"

_'I see that…'_ Nimue thought with a giggle, _'Ah, young love…'_

* * *

"Hmm…Now let's see…" Kaito pondered as he looked about a set of maps, "Calculate the angle of trajectory and…"

"Kaito!" Sonic shouted as he opened the door.

"Ah!" the Sonic-ZD screamed before he turned to the hedgehog, "Oi! What the fuck?"

"What do you know about…Sol Emeralds? Sonic asked.

"It is important that you tell us," Caliburn noted.

"Hmm…Sol Emeralds…Been a while since I last heard of them…or felt _their_ soft figures," Kaito recalled, a small smile forming on his face.

"…Uh…The Sol Emeralds?" Sonic blinked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Those," Kaito recalled, "It's important that all seven stay in the same Zone. If even one goes missing, the Zone will start to collapse in on itself."

"Oo…" Sonic paled.

"…Just who were the two you were mentioning?" Caliburn asked.

"It's nothing you need to know," Kaito replied quickly.

"…Your, uh…sword is unsheathed…" Sonic noted as he looked out the door.

"Just tell me why you want to know about them, dammit!" Kaito snapped as he turned his swivel chair before to his maps, "I'm in the middle of attempting to discover biggest hit of Power Rings this Zone has ever seen!"

"Uh…Well…The Sol Emeralds are here. We have one so far," Sonic explained, "But we kinda need your help to find out where the others are."

"…I get one Chaos Emerald and one Sol Emerald if I help."

"Agreed on my end. You just need Sal and Blaze to agree as well," Sonic replied.

"B-Blaze? Wait, this Blaze wouldn't happen to have two tails, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"I was never here," Kaito replied as he scrambled out an open window nearby.

"…I take it that was one of the women he sired we brought up the Sol Emeralds," Caliburn noted after a few moments before an explosion occurred nearby.

"That was near the hospital!" Sonic gasped, "Let's go, Caliburn!"

"Onward, Knight of the Wind!"

* * *

"Burn!" Magma Dragoon roared as flames erupted from his jaws, striking whatever he could in the first floor lobby of the two-floored hospital.

"That's the last of them," Roll said as she and Cyber warped back to the others with Chaos Control.

"Why did you not to be takings me out of here?-!" Antoine whimpered.

"Because we have ta put these here fires out," Bunnie replied as she blasted a small fire near her from a fire extinguisher attachment on her robotic arm, "Thanks fer the upgrade, Rotor."

"No problem," Rotor replied as he got a nearby wall with a fire extinguisher.

"Please, stay back," Blaze ordered.

She took an intake of breath and exhaled slowly. She proceeded to take a slow, open-mouth inhale. The flames twitched before they shot out and into her mouth. She swallowed once the flames were all gone.

"…Not bad," Knuckles admitted before a wall exploded.

"So…Princess Blaze…"

"You!" Blaze gasped with a gulp.

"Yo!" Byte smirked as he and Vile emerged from the hole, "I can't believe it. To think that of all the places ta be, _you_ had to be here!"

"Who is that?" Nimue asked.

"He's the one who put me in that state," Blaze gulped as she moved to behind Silver.

Silver looked at the older feline. He finally took notice of the injuries Blaze had. He looked over at the two and glared at Byte.

"Deneb, koi!" Silver shouted as he put on his belt.

**"Yosh!"**

"Henshin!"

**-VEGA FORM-**

**"Saisho ni itte oku…I am _very_ mad!"** Zeronos Vega declared.

"Henshin!" Tails and Saito shouted while Sieg took over Antoine.

**"Henshin,"** W-Antoine declared regally.

**-MOMO URA KIN RYUU SIEG CHO-CLIMAX FORM-**

** -WING FORM-**

** -LINER FORM-**

"Magma Dragoon," Vile spoke, his 'eye' glowing.

Magma Dragoon roared as he rushed at Zeronos Vega.

_"Again with you? Just for once, can I have a vacation from you and Bit?"_ Saito growled as Cho-Climax Form and Byte grappled.

"Heh. Sorry, that ain't in th' job plan!" Byte roared as he threw the Kamen Rider away.

**-RYU GUN-**

"Fire!" Liner Form shouted as he began to fire purple lasers from the tip of his blade.

"Nice try," Vile smirked under his helmet before his blaster met each shot with one of his own.

Wing Form performed a flying kick to Magma Dragoon as Zeronos Vega open fired on the Maverick. The dragon easily evaded each attack before slamming a flaming fist into the 'face' on Zeronos Vega's torso.

**"Ah! Ooh! Ouch!"** Zeronos Vega yelped as he patted his torso.

Wing Form threw his boomerang at the machine. It unleashed a barrage of hits on the dragon until it grabbed and took it apart. He put the top part of it before a red flaming blade appeared on it. He slashed and unleashed a wave of flames at the two Riders. The two dodged and Magma Dragoon slashed once more…only for the blade to be parried by Caliburn.

**Cue: KNIGHT OF THE WIND**

"Sonic-kun!" Roll gasped.

"Don't you leave me out of this fight!" Sonic grinned as he jumped back from the robot, "So what do we got? Robian?"

"Maverick," Cassie replied as her claws sparked with electricity.

"Maverick?" Shadow repeated as he and Knuckles pulled out their swords.

"They're known as Mavericks, but they're also called Reploids," Leon frowned, "Eggman has a lot of these with his strongest ones called Mavericks."

"Heh. Cool," Sonic smirked.

"…I thought he was dead," Byte noted as he pointed at Sonic.

"Wrong Zone, idiot," Vile frowned.

Byte rushed at Sonic, only for the hedgehog to jump over him. Byte turned and Sonic slashed his arm. The hedgehog blurred before the shots Vile sent at him hit Byte.

"Oh come on!" Byte barked as his arm fell off.

Magma Dragoon's blade erupted in flames as he slashed. Knuckles, Shadow, and Zeronos Vega all blocked the blade with a grunt. How the heck did Sonic block it when all three of them were struggling? Miyuki fired a barrage of ice-made arrows at Vile while Hiken waved her arms in a slash, releasing two waves of blue flames. The two gawked as their attacks merely bounced off his armor. Zane roared as he pulled out his own blade and got Magma Dragoon in the back. The dragon roared before pushing the trio before him away while kicking Zane in the gut, his foot erupting in flames upon impact.

**-CHARGE AND UP-**

** -MOMO SWORD URA ROD KIN AXE RYU GUN MOMO SWORD URA ROD KIN AXE RYUU GUN-**

Liner Form pushed the handle up. An orange energy track emerged from the tip as aimed at Magma Dragoon as Cho-Climax Form's right foot glowed. Liner Form jumped onto the rail as four different-colored DenLiner outlines emerged around him. His blade glowed as Cho-Climax Form's back gained two crystal violet energy wings in the apex of his jump.

"Densha-Giri!" Liner Form shouted.

**_"Still no sense!"_** the Imagin shouted on DenLiner with Hana and Naomi.

Magma Dragoon roared as he vanished in a swirl of flames. Shadow screamed as the Hissatsu Waza struck him instead while Zeronos Vega screamed as Cho-Climax Form's kick nailed him in the gut, forcing him to split into Silver and Deneb, the Imagin returning to DenLiner and ZeroLiner, collapsing in one of DenLiner's seats.

**"Ah! Baka! You hit Odebu!" **Momotaros snapped.

* * *

**"Well you hit the Kage-Yarō!" **Cho-Climax Form's head argued.

_"Are you guys seriously doing this?"_ Saito asked.

Blaze and Lilly screamed as Magma Dragoon appeared before the, grabbing the Sol Emerald. He jumped back and regrouped with the other two.

"Oi! You don't make a woman cry in fear!" Leon snapped as he charged at them with a kick, "Collier Shoot!"

Vile caught Leon's foot before throwing him away.

"We need a distraction," Vile ordered.

"I've got it," Byte smirked.

With that, he pulled out a barrel. He proceeded to dump it out and Roll and Cyber paled significantly.

"Uh oh," Saito, Miyuki, Zane, Lilly, and Ellie muttered as the two Hedgefoxes began to tremble.

"Frogs!-!-!-!" Roll and Cyber screamed in pure terror before everyone saw them shaking like a leaf while digging into the ceiling with all their fingers and toes…and the toes were still in their socks in their slippers and chanted in Dutch, "De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen..."

"Kaa-chan!" Tails gasped as he looked up at Roll, the Hedgefox on the verge of having a heart attack in her current state of fear.

"See ya!" Byte cackled as he ran out with Vile, Magma Dragoon, and the Sol Emerald.

"Get those frogs!" Sally barked.

"Easy there, Rolly-Polly, Cyber-Gal," Bunnie comforted as she managed to extend her legs upwards to the Hedgefoxes and got them down…only for the Hedgefoxes to hold onto the ceiling once more.

"De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen..."

"What is wrong with them?" Caliburn asked as he looked over at Yacker.

"Yeah. I've _never_ seen her flip out like this," Caliwave added.

"Tails, you've got that Translator you were working on, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," Tails replied as he looked up at his frightened foster mother.

"JTGE25KJ67JQ#%^$#HGD."

"Okay. He says that Kaa-chan has a 'terrain mumble' and that she thinks 'dogs are out to order Chinese on her,'" Tails read on his Translator.

"Uh…"

"De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen..."

-Tails, adjust the calibration by 1.05- NICOLE suggested.

"Right. Heh-heh…" Tails laughed embarrassingly, "Got it. He said that Kaa-chan has a big fear of amphibians and that because of a nightmare involving them…'impregnating' her when she was little, she will constantly freak out at the mere scent of them. …Aunt Sally, Miyuki-sama…what's impregnating?"

"Uh…I'm sure Sally will tell you when you're older, okay?" Miyuki laughed nervously.

"But…"

"When you're _older_," Sally repeated, giving an even tone.

"Yes, Aunt Sally!"

"De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen..."

"We're going to have to fix the roof, aren't we?" Bunnie asked.

-Possibly- NICOLE replied before a wall nearby collapsed in on itself –Perhaps the building itself as well-

"De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen... De kikkers zijn uit om mij zwanger te krijgen..."

* * *

"We got it! We got it!" Byte laughed, "Whoot! Now we can get the heck out of this Zone!"

"I think not."

**-KAMEN RIDE:-**

"Henshin!"

**-DIEND-**

From the bushes, Diend emerged. Magma Dragoon growled.

"Dragon for Dragon."

**-KAMEN RIDE: RYUGA-**

The three different-colored bodies appeared once more and solidified into one Rider. He was in a pure black armor with bits of gold. His helmet had a dragon theme to it while his left arm had a device shaped like a dragon's head on it. He held up a card and slid it into the back of the head.

**=FINAL VENT=**

The reflection off the Sol Emerald rippled before a massive Chinese/Japanese metallic black and silver dragon erupted out of it, roaring. It spun around Ryuga as he floated up into the air. He shot down at Magma Dragoon with a foot stretched out, the dragon blasting a burst of black flames. The two collided and Magma Dragoon was destroyed.

"Not again…" Byte groaned.

"You do know you need all seven or you'll just destroy your Zone, right?" Diend asked.

"Urk! Uh…I…I didn't know," Byte slumped.

"Then let me show you the way out," Diend chuckled.

**-FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!-**

Multiple rings of blue energy cards circled his gun's barrel. A sphere of energy formed at the tip before releasing a massive green beam from it. The blast collided with Vile just as he was about to fire a charged shot, causing him to explode into a pile of scrap. Byte let out a whimper.

"Give," Diend ordered.

"Yes, sir," Byte whimpered as he gave Diend the Sol Emerald and ran off, screaming, just as Sonic ran up.

"Stop!" Sonic screamed before Diend held up the Sol Emerald and a blue rose.

"Give these to the cat. If it's the same two-tailed Blaze I knew, she'll know the rose is from me. Don't tell her it's from me," Diend replied as Ryuga vanished before he walked off.

* * *

"You failed!-?" Snively snapped.

"N-Not my fault…" Byte whimpered, "Diend happened. _Diend_!"

"Ooh…him again?" Bit winched.

"I take it this…Diend…is trouble?" Snively asked.

"He's a one-man army with the power of creating living warriors with their own intelligence from simple cards," Bit informed, "If he has the Sol Emerald, then our mission is a failure."

"Why?"

"Doctor Eggman demanded all _seven_ Sol Emeralds. With Diend having one, there's no chance of that," Bit informed before handing Taran a ZIP Drive, "This is a copy of my program. Install it in a robot you make and he or she will take over the budget costs."

"But of course."

"Good. Then, Byte, it is time for us to leave," Bit informed.

He held up a platinum ring and tossed it before him. It expanded and turned into a portal. Bit and Byte walked through it and the ring vanished. Cubot sniffed the ground before barking twice and slobbered.

"Ugh…Get him a new Voice Chip!" Snively ordered…only to find that Orbot and Taran had left, "I hate you! I hate you all!"

* * *

"They went back!-?"

"That's what Owner-san told me," Tails noted.

"So that means they have the Sol Emerald?" Blaze gulped, currently sitting on a couch in Nimue and Shadow's home, _'This is bad…'_

"Nope!" Sonic replied as he walked in, "Our _buddy_ Kaito got it back and took out the dragon and the shooter. Oh, Blaze, do you know what this blue rose means?"

"…A blue rose?" Blaze repeated as she took it and the Sol Emerald, "I'm sorry, but no."

"I see…" Sonic noted.

"It will be a relief for Kaito," Caliburn noted.

"Really?" Cyber and Roll blinked.

"I'm still not used to seeing two of Kaa-chan…" Tails sighed.

"So far, not a good way to start a small vacation," Saito sighed.

* * *

**"You kiddin' me!-? We just got to fight some tough bastards!"** Momo declared.

**"Checkmate,"** Prince informed as he put his Rook before Sieg's King.

**"Oh my! I…have finally done it. I have beaten myself,"** Sieg gasped.

"Coffee's ready!" Naomi exclaimed as she held up the platters with Hana.

**"Wai!"**

** "Coffee! Coffee!"**

** "It may not be a human Naomi, but it's still Naomi-chan,"** Ura noted as he sipped his coffee, **"Mm. I missed the seaweed she always put into it."**

** "This is splendid,"** Urataros noted, **"My compliments to you, madam."**

**"Zzz…"**

** "Zzz…"**

**"Just how do they do that?"** Deneb blinked as he watched the two sleeping Bear Imagin arm wrestling.

"It is quite an interesting take," Owner noted as the flag on his plate fell, making him put the back of his hands go up to his face as he gasped, "It fell."

* * *

"Don't worry. Lucky for you we managed to persuade Kaito to let you all stay with him for the time being," Sally informed.

"That's good to hear," Saito nodded, "Arigatou, Sally-sama."

"…" Sally sighed.

"Still not used to it, are you?"

"Nearly two years and no such luck," Sally replied.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. We really need a better plan

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the comic 'The Return.' Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"That's funny, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sally, around her early twenties, noted as she looked up at the sky, "It was sunny and clear skies just a moment ago! Now it looks like there's going to be quite a storm!"

"That's Mobius Weather for you, Sal! Give it a minute, and it'll pass!" Sonic, in his early twenties, grinned as he kept an arm around Sally's waist.

Seven years had gone by since the last battle. Since then, Sonic was content with Sally as his wife and a pair of twins. One was a hedgehog much like him while the other resembled a young Sally. Sonic tensed before grabbing the two kids and pulling them back from the tree.

"Everyone, get back!" Sonic ordered as lightning destroyed the tree.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" the young girl whimpered.

"It's only lightning, honey! And you're _faster_ than that!" Sonic replied before his eyes widened at seeing Robotnik floating in the lightning, "What the…You! Where did you come from?-!"

"What is it, Sonic?" Sally asked before she saw the man, "It can't be!"

"Who is it, Mommy? That man looks mean and nasty!" the girl asked.

"Heh. He's fat, that's for sure," the young hedgehog grinned, "Hey, buddy! A gym's over in town!"

"You don't know the _half_ of it, little princess," Robotnik growled, "And you! I hate your kind, hedgehog."

"Oh! I know who that guy is now!" the hedgehog gasped before Robotnik vanished in lightning once more.

"You know, kiddo?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! It's the Bogey Man!"

Sonic just turned to the readers with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His eyes said it all; 'That's my boy.'

"Sonic, do you think that Robotnik has somehow come back?" Sally gulped.

"Robo-who, Mom?-!" the girl asked.

"He's gone, Sal! Finished! Kaput! You saw what happened along with me! Robo-Butt isn't _ever_ coming back! What we saw was a weird freak of nature…" Sonic replied, _'I hope.'_

* * *

While 'King' Sonic reassured his family that all was well, events were taking place out in space. The incredible surge of energy that flashed before them had been harnessed by an unseen force. It shot through space and into a small incomplete space station.

=It's been a long time since my sensors detected such power! No matter what, I must investigate!= a voice declared as the energy formed into Robotnik =In doing so, I may find a solution to my dilemma=

"You can't-you-Eh?" Robotnik blinked as he stepped off the pad, "Where am I?"

=Welcome, my friend, you are on my ship=

_'It's been a long time since anyone thought of me as a _friend_!'_ Robotnik thought, "Who said that?"

=Behind you=

"Wha…? It looks like me…" Robotnik gasped, seeing a Roboticized Robotnik on a nearby screen, "…On some computer screen!"

=I am you!-! Or rather…_You_ will be _me_! In simpler terms, I am what's left of you!=

"_Left_? What do you mean?"

=And here I thought _Snively_ was a dolt! Haven't you figured it out yet? This world is an alternate timeline from the Mobius you know!=

"Really now? So I am now dealing with another version of myself…in another dimension?"

Robo-Robotnik sighed =During my final battle with the hated Hedgehog, I was left with little choice. I had to undergo Roboticization if I were to have any hope of overpowering Sonic. I succeeded and attempting to obtain the Giant's Hand, only for the hated Hedgehog to recruit multiple versions of himself! I merely delayed the inevitable with one chance remaining. I uploaded my core memory to this station that I had designed and built with other intentions in mind=

"Ah…My, or _our_, recent plan to destroy Knothole, correct?"

=Yes. Project: ENDGAME. Unfortunately, the station was _far_ from complete. I may have saved myself from that fool, Sonic, but at an unforeseen cost. Now all I can do is just operate my station's functions until my systems run down…= Robo-Robotnik sighed sadly =All…is lost=

"Never! You've just only lost another battle…as have I! But the war continues!"

=Hm?=

"Take me, for example. If you remember my reaction once I appeared here, I thought I was just obliterated! Instead, I was flung into this alternate timeline by my renegade creation, EVE! I survive…and live to fight another day! And someday in your future, you will evolve into the next level!" Robotnik declared, "Right now, the clearest course of action is for me to return where I belong…so that I may ensure that this time, I win! And ideas on how I can jump onto the trans-dimensional highway to home?"

=Well, if I reverse the polarity on the framistat and tweak the tolerances a tad on this doohickey…= Robo-Robotnik noted as the machine turned on =Voila! Good luck…and may the Force of Evil be with you!=

* * *

"Easy with that, you two!" Rotor barked as Sonic and Shadow were getting a crate down, "One wrong move and who knows what could happen! This stuff is dangerous!"

"C'mon, Rotor! It's only crates of SWATBot and SwordBot parts!" Sonic complained, "And where the heck is the skunk?"

"I think he was smart on this and is on the opposite side of the place," Shadow noted.

"Hey!" Sonic scowled.

"Something's not right, Rotor. Robotnik may be gone, and for nearly two months now, but Snively should be able to keep things going with Cubot and Orbot," Sally noted.

"That depends, Hime-chan," Roll noted as she carried two crates by herself.

"How so?"

"Depends on if the fatty told the shrimp anything," Caliwave noted.

* * *

"He's right, you know. None of us really knew his plans," Orbot noted.

"And to think that Sonic has finally won it all," Cubot noted in his original Voice Chip before sirens went off, "It wasn't me!"

"The SWATBots and SwordBots are going Maverick!" Taran shouted as he ran in while Robotnik appeared on all the screens.

"What's going on here?" Snively pondered as they heard Robotnik's maniacal laugh.

=Attention!-!-! Freedom Fighters!-! You may think you have beaten me…=

* * *

=…But I haven't even begun to fight back!=

"Huh? That was Robotnik!" Sally gasped.

"That can't be!" Sonic gawked.

=In fact, if I can't have Mobius…=

**"Oi! It's over there!"** Momotaros barked as he pointed at a nearby monitor.

=…Neither will _you_!= Robotnik finished.

"He must have made a pre-recorded message for this," Tails noted.

=For my last act beyond the grave…=

"Zomehow, I don't theenk I will to be liking zis…" Antoine gulped.

=…I will unleash my army of robots and other assorted mechanoids to totally devastate, demolish, and just plain turn Mobius into a Wasteland!=

"Get down!" Sonic shouted as he tackled Roll and Sally down, laser fire just barely missing them.

"Yacker-kun!" Roll shouted.

**"ROCKET!"**

Yacker glowed before turning into an orange Wisp. His body was primarily orange with bits of white. He had a single eye while his body was shaped like a rocket. He flew into Caliwave and transformed. Caliwave had attached to Roll's right arm and reshaped into an orange rocket. Lining the outside was a set of blades. Roll's eyes changed to orange with a bit of white to them.

"Yosh! Uchū kita!" Roll shouted as the rocket ignited, sending her right at the incoming machines and slicing them apart.

**"Oi! Don't leave me out of this! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" **Momotaros roared as he pulled his sword out and charged after Roll, kicking a SwordBot in the face.

"We're going to need to distract them. Sal, can you handle it?" Sonic asked before racing off.

"This is getting to be a tiresome habit these days! I'm a princess, not a sitting duck!" Sally fumed before jumping over a charging SWATBot, letting Shadow impale it with Arondight.

"Sonic, behind you!" Tails shouted as three SwordBots charged.

"Well, if it isn't Plum Ugly, Butt Ugly, and _Real_ Ugly," Sonic joked before cutting them all down with Soul Surge, "Which is what we'll be if we don't put them down fast!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere. There's too many of them!" Sally scowled as Roll flew over them and delivered a flying rocket kick to the head of a SWATBot, sending its head through ten more.

"We really need a better plan," Sonic sighed.

"I told you we should have brought Omega," Knuckles scowled as he used Gail Meteor of a group of SwordBots.

"Over here! I have think I have found ze way!" Antoine called.

-ATTENTION! OPERATION: WASTELAND SHALL NOW COMMENCE! ATTENTION! OPERATION: WASTELAND…-

"Mon dieu!-!" Antoine screamed as they were faced with a massive amount of robots.

"You just had to send us here, Ferret Face," Roll, losing her Rocket Javelin, frowned.

* * *

"Wait!-! We're not the one you want!-!" Orbot screamed.

"Go after Sonic the Hedgehog, you fools!" Snively ordered.

=Operation: Wasteland is now in effect! Directive:= the head SWATBots informed before blasting the screen behind the four =Destroy everything in sight! Leave no stone or hedgehog unturned!=

"Not Robotropolis!-! Everything else…Yesss!-!-!" Snively cried.

=And now…= the head SWATBot began before a nearby explosion destroyed a wall.

"What is going on here, Snively?" Robotnik demanded as he stomped into the room.

"Doctor Robotnik!" Orbot exclaimed before Cubot grabbed the man's leg.

"Save us, please!" Cubot sobbed.

"Don't just stand there, sir. Deactivate them!" Snively begged.

"I can't leave you three alone for more than a few minutes, can I?" Robotnik demanded before shooting the SWATBot aiming his gun at him, "You _dare_ aim at your master?-!"

"Yeah! Eat laser fire, Silicon Breath!" Cubot taunted.

"You three better have a good explanation for all of this!" Robotnik growled before seeing Taran, "A new robot?"

"I am Taran, my lord," Taran kneeled, "Currently, we are undergoing something known as 'Operation…'"

"'…Wasteland?-!-!' Oh my!" Robotnik gasped, "You imbeciles!-! One of you must have uttered the necessary code words: 'Sonic has finally won it all!'"

Taran glared at Cubot. The yellow and silver robot hid behind Robotnik's leg.

"I see. You followed the third rule of Super Villainy: 'The less the hired help knows, the harder for them to be treacherous,'" Taran noted.

"But of course. Though that rule seems to have been a mistake for Operation: Wasteland."

"I see you're back to you old, evil self, sir. It's so good to have you back…!" Snively noted before muttering, "Big doof."

"Yes…And I can see I'm going to have to act quickly if I want to have anything to come home to!" Robotnik noted as he saw Shadow blasting down a group of SWATBots.

* * *

"I can bowl some of them over like ten pins and open up others with Caliburn like a can opener…but I'm having trouble getting strikes and not having the opener fall off in mid-turn!" Sonic noted.

"There's just too many of them!" Knuckles growled as he stabbed a SwordBot before punching the top off a SWATBot.

"Everybody clear out!" Shadow ordered as he threw a grenade.

Everyone ran out the door just as the grenade went off. Shadow got up and whipped out a Desert Eagle, shooting off the heads of five SWATBots and a SwordBot. Silver lifted a large orange robot with rollers for fists and threw it at a group of charging machines. Roll, with her Burst Bustersword, stood back to back with Antoine, a pistol in his left hand and a cutlass in the right as they sliced and blasted the machines heading for them. One SWATBot aimed for Sally when an arrow pierced its head. She turned to see Geoffrey jump down.

"What's goin' on here?" Geoffrey pondered.

"We don't know! They just went berserk!" Rotor replied.

* * *

"They're finally going to get theirs, sir!" Snively grinned.

"That's just the problem, Snively. If I don't stop all of the destruction my robots are causing, there may not be anything left for me to control! Therefore, much as it pains me, I am forced to do something I know I'll live to regret!" Robotnik replied as he pushed the 'ABORT' switch.

* * *

"They stopped!" Sonic gasped.

"Rotor? Tails?" Sally asked.

"Seems that something-or someone-deactivated them, Aunt Sally," Tails noted.

"C-can we leave?" Antoine gulped.

**"Rrr…Why the hell did they do this!-? Who did this, dammit!-?"** Momotaros snapped as he kicked a SWATBot to the ground.

"…" Tails held up his phone, "Hana-sama?"

A nearby door opened up, revealing the Sands of Time. Hana walked out and slammed her fist into Momotaros's gut. The Imagin gurgled before he collapsed. Hana waved to Tails before dragging Momotaros back to DenLiner.

* * *

"Can you imagine if that blue-furred boob knew that he owed his life to the generosity of his greatest enemy?" Orbot asked.

"Actually, that question seems to be a perfect strategy!" Taran noted, "By allowing the hedgehog to know of this, we can deliver a painful blow to his ego."

"…Taran! You get a promotion!" Robotnik declared.

"I thank you, sir," Taran bowed.

* * *

=You hapless hedgehog! Aren't you the least bit curious who it was that saved your bacon?=

"That voice!-!" Sonic gasped, "It…It can't be!"

"But how?" Roll gulped as a screen showed Robotnik.

"Ol' Robo-Butt!-!-! But we all saw you get zapped into smithereens!"

=What you saw and what happened are two different realities! I'm very much alive and kicking! And I wanted the satisfaction of seeing your face knowing it was _I_ who saved your miserable neck!=

"So what do you want from me? A Medal?" Sonic scowled.

=Just you realizing that your fate is controlled by me is victory enough today!=

"That'll be the day, Robo-Puss!" Sonic snapped.

"Knave, cease this foolishness! A calm mind leads to the path of victory," Caliburn scolded.

=The game is over…for now. You may leave through that door= Robotnik informed as a door opened up nearby.

"But next time?" Roll asked.

* * *

"It will be of my own choosing, R-0-7-7. When you least expect it. There has been no gain-There has been no loss! We shall live to fight…another day!"

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	20. He has all of them

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the comic 'Heart of Darkness.' Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

A little over a week had gone by since Robotnik had returned. A light rain had fallen upon the land while Kaito had, yet again, kicked Leon and Zane out of their current residence for arguing to the point of distracting the blue and black hedgehog from his treasure research.

"Once again, this is your fault!" Zane snapped.

"Oi! Why the hell is it my fault?" Leon demanded, "It's _your_ fault in this!"

"Fuck you, Tanuki, fuck you."

"I'm a raccoon!" Leon snapped as he tackled Zane into the river, starting a fist and foot fight for the two.

As the two fought on, they began to go down the river. It wasn't until they got to land that they heard the sounds of metal hitting stone. The sound forced the two to stop.

"Uh…Where are we?" Leon asked.

"How should I know? The damn landscape's completely different from the one we know," Zane snorted.

"I was just asking a question, you spiny mutt!"

"Not now, Hentai," Zane growled as they heard another strike, "You think it's one of Blubber-Butt's bots?"

"Been nearly a year and a half since I last fought the guy," Leon smirked, "Let's scrap it!"

Zane nodded and both shuddered, realizing they agreed on something. They quickly, yet quietly, moved about in the forest before they came upon a surprising sight. It was Antoine, wearing just his belt, pants, and boots, attacking a boulder with pistol and cutlass in hand. Multiple scars, roughly seven all together all over his torso and back with two criss-crossing into a cross near the left side of his belt buckle, were evident on his frame while his hands were all tightly bandaged. Zane's eyes widened when he saw some of the bandages break, revealing skin rubbed raw for the hand holding his sword while his pistol hand had burns.

"What the heck is Ferret Face doing?" Leon gawked.

"Training," Zane replied as he narrowed his eyes, "And from what I can tell, he's been doing it for months now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember when we Cyber brought that picture with us home when she, the Imagin, Lily, Miyuki, and Satio ended up here for a day back when Sonic restored Knothole back to its normal time instead of being stuck three hours ahead?"

"Yeah. Sieg had even managed to record the entire thing!" Leon replied.

"I looked at the Antoine in that picture and stated that he was actually _weaker_ than our Antoine. But looking at him now…" Zane noted as he watched Antoine fall to his left knee, panting while using his cutlass to not fall over, "…He's stronger than our Antoine."

"Why…?" the two looked over at Antoine, who was seemingly talking to himself, "Why am I not to be improving? Why eez eet that moi cannot use ze Surging of ze Soul? Zey all…"

* * *

_"Chaos Punishment!" Shadow roared as he warped before a group of SWATBots and SwordBots before the area was engulfed with a pillar of red energy, the top taking form of his blade rising out of the ground._

_ "Gail Meteor!" Knuckles roared as he threw his Gallatin at Sonic._

_ "Soul Surge: King's Declaration!" Excalibur Sonic roared as his attack shot out at Dark Sonic._

* * *

"…Even the day before…"

* * *

_"Holy crud…" Sonic gawked._

_ Roll sheepishly giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. Behind her, the training grounds they had made were now a mere crater. Yacker groaned nearby with Caliwave, both dizzy from their normal fusion. Antoine and Knuckles rolled their eyes and Antoine passed out, his eyes being the only ones to roll to look at the inside of his head._

* * *

"I will not be ze one being lefts behinds again!" Antoine roared as he charged at the boulder with a roar.

"Just like his Ancestor on the Round Table," Nimue noted, startling Leon and Zane.

"When did you…" Zane began.

"An hour now," Shadow scowled, startling the two once more.

"You see the resemblance to his ancestor, do you not Lancelot?" Nimue asked.

"Both in appearance and in personality. Gareth was the last one to achieve Soul Surge as I remember," Shadow noted with a chuckle, "Gawain just loved calling him by his old nickname: Beaumains."

His eyes flashed to a Mobian Coyote in broken black armor, dead in his armored hands. His eyes widened before he shook it off with a shiver. Leon and Zane just stared at the hedgehogs.

"Perhaps you should hear this story," Nimue noted, glaring at Shadow when he had opened his mouth before turning back to the two, "It was during the times of King Arthur, back when my husband still lived and was brought to that time. He spent two years there, but I made sure he returned a day after our date. It was during those two years that my husband had to end the life of the old queen, Guinevere, by burning her at the stake."

"What did she do?"

"Attempted murder of him," Nimue explained as Shadow just looked down at his feet, "Gawain, the ancestor of Sir Knuckles, refused to take battle against Lancelot, who had decided to rescue the queen. He did not care for her sins, for his heart was hers."

Shadow looked at his hands once more. Guinevere…she truly was an angel sent from above to him. When the fake ruler had died, Lancelot and Guinevere could truly consummate and be with each other. But…not all was peaceful for them. The true King Arthur, his first Faker, was lax in his position. He could not stand for it and it seemed Guinevere had decided, out of love for him, to do away with the king.

"Wh…What happened next?" Leon gulped.

"My son charged against his fellow knights, just to save her. Had Gawain been there, it may have ended differently. It was on that day, Lancelot committed the darkest of sins, killing a fellow Knight. He and Arondight ended the lives of Gawain's brothers, Gaheris…and Gareth."

"Oh crud…" Zane gasped.

"Indeed. Gawain erupted into a rage so great that he pressured my late husband to go into war with my son."

"Ouch. Couldn't he just have grounded him or somethin'?" Leon asked, making Shadow glare at him.

"Don't remind me that the first Faker I knew also courted my mother…" Shadow shuddered.

"After that, my late husband refused to do so. He accepted my son's truly sincere and heartfelt apology for the deaths of Gaheris and Gareth."

Shadow looked away, refusing to let the two see a tear fall from his face. Gareth…Gareth was like a younger brother to him. The nightmares still refused to leave him, showing him over and over again the deaths of the two. His hands were the bloodiest of all the knights, especially with what happened between him and Gawain.

"Despite my late husband's acceptance, Gawain chose to handle it himself. They battled for days on end, resting only for two hours at most each day. He…Lancelot ended up killing Gawain, striking him in the chest, missing the heart but striking a lung. In…In his dying breath, Gawain apologized for his actions and made him vow to never forget the times all of them had," Nimue finished.

"So Knuckles is actually a long-lost relative to Antoine?" Leon gawked, "Wow. This is pretty cool."

"Please read the moon of the scene before you, raccoon," Nimue frowned as she discreetly pointed at Shadow, his hands trembling just barely noticeable.

The two other-Zone-livers gulped. War was different here. Even the pasts of these fighters had been different. A ringing sound went off in Shadow's quills, Antoine's pants' pocket, and Nimue's chest. Shadow sent the coldest of glares at Leon, who had watched Nimue's chest bouncing a bit. Shadow took out what resembled a medallion shaped like an octagon with a carving of his head in the middle. He opened it up to reveal it was a comm. link.

"Shadow here."

=It's Tails. You need to come to Rotor's hut and fast=

"On it," Shadow nodded, "Chaos…Control."

The next thing Leon and Zane knew, they were all in the same hut with the other Freedom Fighters, minus Antoine.

"I'm still not used to that," both muttered.

* * *

The group had to wait fifteen minutes for Antoine to stumble in. Zane couldn't believe how fast that guy could clean himself up. He didn't even see the bandages anymore, just fur-coated hands.

"Okay, we're all here. So what do you need, Rotor?" Sonic asked.

"I've managed to get a working portal to the Zone of Silence," Rotor explained, "Tails made a small exploration pod that's currently in it. What we're getting…it's not good at all."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, worry evident in her tone.

"Just watch the screen," Rotor replied.

Tails quickly pulled up a video image showing live feed. Everyone watched as it showed something akin to space, but also Mobius at the same time. In the center, something was approaching.

"What on Mobius is that?-!"

"Well, it isn't a _bird_, Sonic!" Rotor replied.

"Or zee plane, by zee look of things!"

"And it doesn't look like it's at anything good," Knuckles noted as he looked at Kneecaps, currently held by Blaze, as he hugged the cat tighter, whimpering as the image got closer, "Even my little brother can tell it."

"I'm willing to bet that's not a knight in shining armor, either," Saito noted before seeing a nearby floating boulder be destroyed by a blast sent by the approaching figure.

"Yikes!" Miyuki, Cyber, and Roll yelped.

Now they could clearly see who the figure was. He was donned in a dark green bodysuit with silver and gold armor over his chest and shoulders. On the centre of his chest were three silver circles which fit inside what looked almost like a club from the card suit. His forearms were wrapped with two gold bracelets which had two black leather belts between them. The same could be said for his shins as well. His head was covered by an almost cylindrical helmet which looked like it had a spider on the face. It had two large purple eyes for him to see through while a gold faceplate covered his mouth. In his hand was a long staff which was rounded at the end with a bladed club symbol at the top.

"Leangle!" Roll and Cyber gasped.

"Who?" Saito asked.

"Kamen Rider Leangle, the Kamen Rider who uses the Category Ace of Clubs, the Spider Undead!" Roll explained.

"Manipulative bug," Cyber scowled, "He was able to influence that poor Mutsuki-san until Hikaru Jo and Noboru Suma, the Tiger Undead and Tarantula Undead, were able to help him seal that freak up properly."

"…And what series is Leangle from?"

"Kamen Rider Blade," the two Hedgefoxes and Tails replied.

"Heh. I knew letting you watch those shows was a good idea," Roll beamed as she hugged Tails.

"I really hope that the Spider Undead isn't in control," Tails gulped.

"I say that he looks cool," Sonic noted.

"I believe otherwise. It reminds me of the fake King Arthur," Caliburn scowled.

"Zee bottom line…What ees he to us?"

"Something's wrong with the Zone of Silence," Sally noted.

"Maybe Robotnik has something up his sleeve," Rotor noted, "I'll tune into the holographic sensor grid. I'll just mess with these dials and…There we go! We have our map up and running."

"Wow. 3D image," Miyuki noted as they all looked at a three-dimensional image of Robotropolis.

"Wow. I haven't seen that place since the nukes hit it back in our Zone," Ellie noted, making Roll, Shadow, and Nimue look at her in shock.

"Adjusting scanners for various wavebands…infrared, ultraviolet, magnetic…Oh ho! Will you look at that!" Rotor exclaimed as pink waves of energy appeared on the map.

"Now we're cookin'! What's shakin'?" Sonic asked.

"The magnetic fields over Robotropolis are off the dial!" Rotor explained, "Looks like the doctor is playing around with some serious power!"

"And if these readings are correct, whatever Ro-baka-nik is doing is having an effect on the Zone of Silence!" Tail gulped.

"It's your call, Sally. I'm willing to cut loose and nail…Ro-baka-nik?"

"That's right, Sonic-san," Miyuki nodded.

"…That means 'ugly?'"

"Idiot."

"Cool. I'll nail Ro-Baka-Nik before he knows what hit him!"

"Permission granted on _one_ condition; don't rush into anything!" Sally ordered.

"You got it!" Sonic saluted.

"…Shadow, Knuckles, go with him," Sally ordered.

"Crud…" Sonic slumped.

* * *

"Pump up the volume, Taran! It's time we Rock n' Rolled!" Robotnik ordered as Taran continued to fire a laser into a portal.

"Are you sure this is wise, doctor?" Snively gulped.

"Wise doesn't enter into this equation anymore than does choice!" Cubot snapped in his Stewie Voice chip, "It's hard to believe that we tampered with forces beyond our control and it could prove Master Robotnik's undoing unless action is taken!"

"Excellent, Cubot. Now, Taran, let 'er rip!-!"

"Yo, Ivo!" Robotnik turned to see Taran and Snively tied up together by Knuckles and Sonic, the hedgehog speaking, "I'd like to say we're sorry to rain on your parade, but I can't, so I won't!"

"Have you any idea what you've done?" Robotnik demanded as Shadow destroyed the machine, "You blithering idiots! I hope you're proud of yourselves!"

"Big time!" Sonic smirked.

"Well then, I hope you can say the same when you witness _all of Mobius eradicated_!" Cubot shouted.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"You figure it out!" Cubot snapped.

"In the meantime, we have a world to save," Orbot informed.

"Not even you, Sonic the Hedgehog, can save the day this time!" Robotnik declared.

"That's what _you_ say, Robo-Butt!"

"It's what I know, Hedgehog! Still…"

"Mmmmm…Mmmmm…Mmmmm…"

"Quit your mumbling, Snively! Where was I…?" Robotnik pondered.

"Our dilemma?" Shadow informed.

"Oh, yes! Our dilemma! We have to go back to the beginning! Back before I was the benevolent ruler of Mobius!"

"Is this gonna be a Fairy Tail?" Sonic asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll overlook that remark! Let's begin just before I came to power! I was examining that which was left to me by my mentor! My mentor, Overlord Kodos, had developed a number of different _items_ to keep law and _order _over the populace! The best one was a convenient little thing called the…"

"Zone of Silence?" Shadow guessed.

"Bingo! It was another dimension of reality suitable for stranding one's enemies! However, it turned out the Zone _wasn't_ a dimension with _finite_ proportions. It was a force of nature!" Robotnik continued.

"My mother told me about it. The Zone of Silence continues to keep growing…merging with whatever existed around it on different energy _and_ physical levels."

"What you destroyed, the Photon Cannon, thwarted its advances…but _only_ as long as it continued to run. After further experimentation, acknowledgement of something having to give came into view," Cubot continued for the ruler, "Therefore, we decided that we needed to destroy the Zone of Silence before it consumes us."

"What about King Acorn?" Knuckles scowled.

"Unfortunately, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. I was proceeding to take care of the problem when you three ruined everything!" Robotnik growled.

"So now what?" Sonic asked.

"Since the conditions have to be right to go back and forth between Zones, it may be possible to use this…" Robotnik informed as he held up a small device, "…My Energy Inhibitor! Once appropriately placed, just press the button and…voila!"

"No more Zone of Silence and we get the king back?" Shadow asked.

"Exactly!" Cubot agreed.

"Why do I get this really bad feeling something isn't right?" Sonic asked.

"You think it's easy for me to trust _you_?" Robotnik growled.

"Good point," Sonic nodded, "But one thing…What _really _happened to Kodos?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know! Now get going! Time is of the essence!" Robotnik ordered before the trio left, letting the doctor chuckle to himself, "After all, why should _I_ do all the firty work when I can have the Freedom Fighters do it for me?"

* * *

"This _may_ be an Energy Inhibitor, but I'm stumped as to how it operates," Rotor noted.

"Right now, we can only recommend it be used as a last resort, Sonic," Tails informed.

"I recommend we don't use it at all!" Sonic argued.

"We may not _have_ a choice, Sonic! Robotnik wasn't going to risk entering the Zone, but we have to…" Sally accepted, "Right now, we have to rescue Naugus and my father, the King!"

"I still think zis eez a fuelish, _fuelish_ thing to do! We coulds be badlys hurting! Perhaps gravely!"

"Well, 'Twan, have you really anything better to do?" Sally asked, "Because I could ordered it otherwise."

"Sally-Hime, what are you saying?" Roll asked, getting a funny feeling.

"Shadow, Knuckles, you two are leading this with me. Bunnie, Antoine, Sonic, Roll, you're all coming with us in there. No arguments!"

Antoine whimpered.

"Hey, is it okay if I go with ya?" Zane asked.

"Wherever the women go, I will come with to protect them!" Leon declared.

"Laughter Pressure Point!" Bunnie and Cyber shouted, making the duo collapse laughing.

"Nice," Ellie noted before looking at the two, "It depends on Sally-Hime."

"Actually, I'd feel a bit safer knowing we'd have another Rider with us," Sonic admitted, "I mean, from what Roll and Cyber's told us, only Riders and monsters can fight another Rider."

"Hmm…True. Saito?"

"Leave it to me," Saito replied, "Well, us actually, but you get it."

"Leangle can summon his own Kaijin to fight," Kaito noted as he walked in, "You'll need more than just one Rider there."

"…You just want the Undead Cards and Leangle's Henshin Belt," Nimue frowned.

"Wow. She is good," Kaito noted, "Much better than the Amy I knew. Well, "

"Miyuki-chan, I left lasagna out on the counter. Put it into the oven at 350 for thirty minutes and serve it," Roll ordered, "I'll be out as soon as I can, Tails-kun."

"Hai, Kaa-chan," Tails nodded.

"Okay, guys, I'm going to open the portal to the Zone of Silence," Rotor informed as a wall lowered itself to reveal a round gate.

"Just be careful," Sonic informed as the Knights, Apprentice Knights, and Rider went through the portal, "That first step is a doozy! Ah!"

"Uh oh…I forgot about this," Roll realized.

"What? What dids you to be forgetting?" Antoine asked before Sonic let out a roar and turned into his Hedgewolf Form, "Ah!"

"The Zone of Silence turns him into a Hedgewolf for an entire day," Roll recalled before Sonic howled as he tried to get himself righted, all of them floating in the air.

"It feels weird, I'll admit it," Saito noted.

"When you switch from walking to floating, the disorientation can be a bit jarring. Maybe NICOLE can explain it better…"

"We'll have to skip the science lesson for now, Princess," Shadow informed, using his jet skates to correct himself, before aiming a bazooka at a nearby rock, "We have company."

"Don't shoot!"

"We're safe!"

From behind the floating rock, Naugus and Kiro jumped out. Following them were Tig Stripes, a bound and gagged Trey Scales, Sir Peckers, Bull Bones, and Long Spot.

"Oh! Naugus-san!" Roll gasped as Sonic panted at the wizard.

"The Quickster…changed again," Naugus noted, "Good to see you…all again."

"Likewise, Naugus," Sally nodded, "Naugus, can you tell us what's going on? And where is my father?"

"The Zone…is starting to distort and collapse in on itself," Naugus explained, "The boy…beside me is…Kiro."

"…" Kiro just looked at Sonic, who was flailing his arms in trying to correct himself.

Naugus waved a hand and crystals formed below them, making a small area of land. Sonic landed on his face while the others dropped on their feet.

"There. That should…stop that," Naugus noted, "As for King Acorn…he has…"

**=BULLET! FIRE! BURNING SHOT!=**

"Incoming! Henshin!" Kiro shouted.

"Henshin!"

**-KAMEN RIDE: DIEND-**

** -WING FORM-**

**-CUTTER WING-**

"Another Kamen Rider?-!" Sally gasped as Wing Form had her, Bunnie, and Roll while Birth had Sonic, Antoine, and Naugus before the 'ground' was destroyed by a giant fireball.

"Surrender, or else face the consequences!" Leangle declared as he landed on a floating boulder.

"That's not exactly a friendly was to start things off, bud," Knuckles frowned as he armed himself with his swords.

"I'm not your 'bud,' 'pal,' 'bro,' or any other term you may use suggesting familiarity!"

"He ees right! I'd rather see open honest hostility, mon ami! At least you know he'll hit you where it hurts ze most!"

_"Antoine!" _Saito barked.

Leangle held up a single card. Roll paled when she saw the picture on it. It was a beetle in a spade symbol with an 'A' on it.

"The Ace of Spades," Roll whispered.

"I take it that's bad?" Birth asked.

"It's the strongest card in the Spades Category," Roll replied, "This won't end well for us."

Leangle carelessly tossed it away before taking out another card. He slashed it through his Rouzer.

**=REMOTE=**

A blue bolt of lightning shot out of the tip of his staff and hit the card. In a blaze of green flames, a figure stood where the card once floated. The creature was covered head to toe in black carapace which had metal studs embedded in it. The chest was made of gray metal with studs in it and was attached with black chains. A massive horn extended from its head, spiking into three points and its face had a bit of a snarl in it. Four curved spikes rose from its shoulders, making it appear even more menacing. Clutched in its hand was a sword that seemed capable of cutting almost anything. Around its waist was a stone belt which marked it as an Undead. Shadow looked at the Undead before them. Intelligence could be found as this Undead casually looked about before seeing the riders.

"Ace of Spades, I require your assistance in ending the lives before you," Leangle informed.

_"…Heh. This will be easy for me,"_ Ace of Spades chuckled before settling upon Shadow, _"Another akin to an Undead? It seems that this world was able to achieve immortality, but in the form of a rat."_

"Hedgehog!" Shadow snapped before Sonic roared at the Ace of Spades.

"Sonic?" Sally pondered before the Hedgewolf rushed at the Ace of Spades, roaring in frenzy.

_"Is that all you have?"_ the Royal Undead snorted as he caught the Hedgewolf with his pinky before kicking him into Knuckles and Sally.

**-ATTACK RIDE: BLAST-**

The Ace of Spades grunted as he was assaulted by the attack from Diend.

"Let's see if you'd like to face the one you helped create," Diend noted.

**-KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!-**

The images formed and collided, becoming the new Rider. He was clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest. His helmet was blue save for the silver face and the single horn rising from it. The eyes were two red orbs in which he could see through. On his left arm was a black box which was attached to his gauntlet and had a clear panel on the front with a slit at the side for something to slide out of it. Holstered at his left hip was the sword known as the Blay Rouzer. The weapon itself was oddly shaped since the front was boxlike with a spade on it with a handle on the back for holding the weapon. It was similar to the sabers which past generations had used. The Ace of Spades laughed heartedly at the sight.

_"Oh this will be fun!"_ the Undead declared, _"I've always wanted to do battle with this one!"_

With that, Blade and the Ace of Spades charged at each other, blades out. Nearby, Birth was firing on Leangle while Wing Form gracefully dodged the attacks sent by the Rider. Leangle leapt back and took out the Remote Card once more with four other cards. He tossed him and slashed his card.

**=REMOTE=**

In a blast of lightning, four Undead stood before them. One an insect-like Undead which had black chitin armor that reflected the light. It had a skeletal face with two short antennae coming out of its head. The armor around its clawed feet and hands were a dark red along with a few red highlights on its chest armor. Spikes ran down its shoulders and arms, making it look tougher. A long shell was on its back, giving it an assumed ability of flight. This was the Category 6 of Diamonds, the Fire Fly, or the Firefly Undead.

The second Undead looked more avian with dark feathers rising from its shoulders. It had leather straps crossing over its chest with more feathers sticking out. Its head was hawk-like with feather steams hanging from the sides like earrings. Its hands and feet were black talons and the usual buckle for the Undead was strapped around its waist. On its back was a pair of feathery wings. It was the Category 6 of Hearts, the Tornado Hawk.

The third Undead was dressed in a pair of black pants and a leather torso covering. Its arms were home to tan fur which ended in hands covered in more black. Its head seemed to be covered in a skull-like mask with antlers growing out of its head. This was the Category 6 of Spades, the Thunder Deer.

The final Undead was considerably larger than the others with a greater muscle mass. Its body was covered by black leather armor like the others with its arms bare, showing thick white fur. Its hands were large white paws with black nails while its head was covered with a black skeletal mask similar to that of a bear. White fur rose from around its neck like a parka while its feet matched its hands. This was the Category 6 of Clubs, the Blizzard Polar or Polar Bear Undead.

"He has all of them…" Roll paled.

"All of what now?" Sonic asked.

"All 53 Undead Cards," Roll replied.

"…Is that bad?" Caliwave asked nervously.

"Scale of one to ten? Fifty-four," Roll replied as Leangle slashed three cards through a small slid on a part of his staff.

**=FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO! SPINNING DANCE!=**

A wind cyclone erupted around Leangle, causing him to spin and float up. He shot at Shadow, unleashing a spinning drill kick. Shadow's sword erupted in red Chaos Energy and he slashed at the Rider. The two attacks collided and Shadow was sent out of it one way and Leangle the other. The Polar Bear Undead roared as he rushed at Wing Form.

**-CHO-CLIMAX FORM-**

** "Ore-tachi Sanjou!"** Momo declared.

"Seems we're going to need them all," Diend noted.

**-KAMEN RIDE: GARREN! KAMEN RIDE: CHALICE!-**

Two more Riders appeared. The first Rider was donned in a red bodysuit with silver chest armor which had a large diamond imprinted on the front. His shoulders were covered with pointed silver armor with more diamonds engraved on them. His arms and legs were covered with silver gauntlets. On his left arm was a Rouze Absorber much like the one Blade sported while at his waist was a large gun with a diamond-shaped barrel which contained the Rouze Cards in which he possessed. His helmet had a pair of green eyes and a silver face. On top of the helmet were two horns which were styled to look similar to what a stag beetle would sport. This was Kamen Rider Garren.

The other Rider was a dummy with a belt on its waist. A black energy field engulfed it, hiding everything from view. As it was completely engulfed, its body began to shift and change. The shoulders took the appearance of pads and what looked like torso armor seemed to materialize on the chest. Its head became angular with two horns coming out of the top. The energy finally faded as its new form was revealed. The armor was mainly black and gold with the designs on it. His arm guards and boots were made of gray metal that had a crisscross design on it. The chest had red and silver markings on it while the helmet had a red heart for a visor. His mouth was covered by a silver mouth-guard. This was Kamen Rider Chalice, the Mantis Undead.

Garren open fired on the Firefly Undead while Chalice pulled out his Chalice Arrow and slashed the Deer Undead on the torso. The Polar Bear Undead roared as it fired a freezing blast at Diend, who quickly rolled out of the way. Nearby, Blade was sent into Diend by the Ace of Spades.

"Seems I'll have to up the game," Diend sighed.

**-FINAL FORM RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE!-**

"This may sting a little," Diend noted as he shot Blade in the back, transforming him into a larger version of the Blay Rouzer.

**-FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE!-**

"Diend Edge," Diend stated.

Lightning erupted off the Blade-Blade as he said those words. With a mighty downwards slash, a lightning shockwave struck the Undead. The Ace of Spades collapsed, creating a massive explosion. Chalice put his Rouzer onto his Chalice Arrow before the two card-themed Riders slashed a set of cards.

**=DROP! FIRE! GEMINI! BURNING DIVIDE!=**

** =CHOP! TORNADO! SPINNING WAVE!=**

** -BREAT CANNON. CELL BURST-**

** -CHARGE AND UP-**

The remaining Undead were then struck by two burning Garren, an energy-coated kick, a tornado-engulfed fist, and a beam of red energy. The four Undead groaned before they all exploded. Garren and Chalice pulled out five black cards, each one depicting a set of chains. They tossed them and hit all the Undead, their buckles broken to reveal strange runes. In a swirl of green energy, the five Undead were sealed up and shot into Diend's hand, the Riders and Final Form Ride weapon vanishing in pixels. Leangle merely chuckled at them before vanishing. Diend and Den-O screamed as they were struck by Leangle's staff. Leangle regained his swiped cards and slammed a fist into Diend's gut, forcing him out of his Henshin.

_"He got Kaito!"_ Saito gasped.

**-CHARGE AND UP-**

Den-O flew at Leangle, his fist erupting with the energy. Leangle simply slashed a card.

**=TIME=**

Leangle turned his back to the Kamen Rider and everyone screamed as marks from punches, kicks, and strikes from a staff appeared on their bodies. Saito and Kiro collapsed, struggling to stay awake from the strikes they were dealt.

"Leangle…is truly powerful…" Knuckles panted.

"Of course he is…He has all the Rouze Cards!" Roll replied, "This is why I hate Spiders."

"That is…the king…" Naugus panted, keeping a hand over the slash on his torso, "…We were…separated for a time…When we found him, he was…possessed."

"…Again with the Spider Undead!" Roll fumed, "Oi! What is wrong with you, dammit!-?"

"Well excuse me for being a sore loser," Leangle replied.

"You lost fair and square!" Roll argued.

"And I care, why?" Leangle asked.

Sonic roared as he managed to figure out the gravity of the Zone of Silence. He let loose a barrage of sound-speed stretching punches at Leangle, who quickly ducked and weaved through them all. Sonic did a sweep swipe and managed to get Leangle before throwing him at a set of rocks. A blue aura erupted off the Hedgewolf as his eyes began to glow a dark-green. Leangle roared as he rushed at the Hedgewolf. Sonic's arms grew to the size of towers and threw them at the Rider.

**=GEL=**

Leangle turned into a liquid that went past the fists. He reformed and rammed his staff into Sonic's gut, knocking his air out before a chop to the Hedgewolf's neck knocked him out. Bunnie charged at Rider and fired a blast from her arm, knocking Leangle back a bit.

**=SMOG! STAB!=**

Bunnie began to cough as the black smoke obscured her vision. She cried out as Leangle's staff struck her in the gut.

"Prepare yourself for the end!" Leangle roared.

"No!-!" Antoine screamed, unaware of a glow erupting around him.

The Rider turned away from the injured Bunnie to see the aura. For the faintest of moments, Shadow saw it. An older version of Antoine with long messy dirty-blond hair and lines around his eyes was overshadowing the coyote.

"Soul Surge: Knight's Arrow and Slash!" Antoine roared.

A white glow appeared on the barrel of his pistol. He aimed it and fired, releasing a bullet of white energy. His blade erupted in the energy before Antoine slashed. The energy shot off into a crescent beam. The two attacks collided and impacted with Leangle, forcing the Rider to scream out in pain. Shadow barely got the Energy Inhibitor while Antoine collapsed, out cold.

"I truly hope I haven't made the wrong choice in this," Shadow muttered as he pushed the button.

A large explosion erupted in the area. Everyone was sent flying backwards.

* * *

"Great shades of Mobius! They're going to overshoot the Portal Entrance!" Rotor yelped.

"We only have seconds…" Tails realized, "Henshin!"

**-ROD FORM-**

** "Better do this quickly. These are the fastest fish I've had to catch yet,"** Den-O noted before he threw his DenGasher in its Rod Configuration, the top shooting off and attached to a line, at the portal, **"Got one!"**

With a mighty tug, everyone who had gone into the Zone along with the ones they had met in the Zone of Silence besides Leangle, were pulled into the room and onto the ground near them.

"Is everyone okay?" Nimue asked.

"We're fine…" Roll grunted, "But the King isn't…"

"We saw. The King's been taken over by those cards," Nimue frowned as Sonic whimpered.

"The only good news we've had today is that we've managed to get these guys out," Knuckles noted as he motioned to Tig, Trey, Peckers, Long Spot, Bull Bones, Kiro, and Naugus.

"It won't be long until…the crystallization occurs once more…" Naugus panted.

"We'll find a cure here," Nimue spoke gently, "All of you rest for now."

"Ano…What happened to Sonic-san?" Cyber gulped.

"It's a curse he has. Full moons and the Zone of Silence turn him into a Hedgewolf," Nimue explained, "He'll be fine in the morning."

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	21. Souvenir

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the comic 'A Timely Arrival' and the Knuckles Mini-Series in some of the earliest issues of Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**"Oi! Why are we doing this again!-?"** Momotaros, wearing a knapsack, complained as he followed Knuckles.

"It's because we're meeting some old friends," Knuckles replied as he used Gallatin to hack down some growth.

"And why did we bring ze child?" Antoine asked, currently being hit on the head by Kneecaps.

"They said to bring him since they had some news concerning both me and him," Knuckles replied.

It had all started on the morning after a week had passed since their failed attempt of getting out the king. Already, the crystallization process was affecting the ones who had been staying there except for Kiro. The Owner, from what Tails and Saito had told them, said that it was because he was Kamen Rider Birth and each time he changed into Birth, he was given a 'Happy Birthday' and his time there reset. Ellie did pull a prank though and dyed Kiro the same shade of yellow Tails was. It took them hours to figure it out on who was who since she had bribed them both. The echidna shook his head at that. Right now, it was just him, his little brother, Antoine, Momotaros, and Ellie. Everyone was a bit surprised when they learned that it had been nearly a year in their visitors' Zone since they had last been there when it was only a month for them.

**"Where are we going again?"** Momotaros groaned.

"To see my friends," Knuckles replied.

"The Chaotix?" Ellie guessed.

"Got it in one," Knuckles replied.

"Who?" Antoine asked, earning a rattle hit once more.

"It happened a few years back, before Kneecaps was born. Mom had been taken captive by a lackey of Robotnik's named Renfield Rodent. We worked together and took him down along with a robot he made that he called 'Hyper Mecha Sonic.' Never did get it until I met you all," Knuckles admitted, "It was one of them, Espio, that helped Mom when she went into labor while Mighty and Charmy liked the named Mom gave him."

"…They laughed, didn't they?"

"All of them did," Knuckles scowled, "Heh. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have lived through the loss of Mom."

"I…I see," Ellie noted, _'Should I tell him…?'_

"Tell me, does your Knuckles follow the Knight's Path?"

"No. He doesn't, Knuckles-san. He grew up alone on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. It wasn't until he had to save everyone one time did he form the Chaotix," Ellie admitted.

"I see…" Knuckles noted before chuckling, "I wonder who'd win if we fought each other."

"Probably a tie. You're both strong in your own ways. You have a calmer head, but your strength doesn't seem equal to the Knuckles I know," Ellie admitted.

"Right…" Knuckles nodded before they stopped, "Wh-What…?"

Before them was a destroyed hut. They quickly rushed over to it and noticed some parts of it had been burned.

"Oh no…" Knuckles gasped, "Vector! Espio! Mighty! Bark! ...Bean? …Charmy?"

"…Bean and Bark are part of your Chaotix?" Ellie asked.

"I take it you have a bad history with them?"

"Aside from Bean trying to kill me? Then no."

"…Did you call him a turkey? He hates it when he gets called a turkey," Knuckles pondered.

**"Oi! Focus!"** Momotaros barked as he pulled on a broken board, revealing a note.

"Let me see that," Ellie ordered as she looked at it, "'Knuckles, what is more important: Your friends, or the threat to the Floating Island? Signed, Archimedes. PS: Try the Ancient Ruins.'"

"This…This is my fault," Knuckles whispered.

"Eet eez not beings the fault of you."

"You're right. Maybe I can share some of the blame with this Archimedes! Not sure where the guy's holding them…but I know of where the ancient ruins are. Come with me!"

* * *

"Of all the blasted things to happen! Sonic the Hedgehog is piling up all of my robots that he trashed!" Robotnik barked as Sonic continued to dump piles of SWATBots and SwordBots at the fat one's feet.

"How metallically ironic…I'm into recycling!-!" Sonic replied before he dashed off, "Gotta go the extra yard, Lord Lard!"

"Of all the…" Robotnik grumbled as an orange and black Cubot snored in a small purple cat bed with a blue blanket and a teddy bear, "That blue-blooded do-gooder foils my evil schemes every time! Time after time…after _time_? …Hmmm…Taran! I have just had the most brilliant of ideas! Ho-ho-ho-haw-haw-he-ho!-!"

"Yikes…I bust up his 'bots, and he starts to laugh."

"It appears that he does not know the fine line between a comedy and a tragedy," Caliburn noted.

"…And the sword gets one in!" Sonic grinned.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Antoine gulped.

"Yeah. We're there," Knuckles replied as the group entered a large area filled with crumbled ruins, "He's probably lurking in the shadows…laughing his head off…"

** "Assuming he has one," **Momotaros noted as, unaware to them, a security camera was watching them.

* * *

"Oh, I do, Oni Imagin! In fact…my eyes are everywhere! Peek-a-boo…I see you…but you don't get the big picture! You can't even see what's under your nose!" a figure laughed as Knuckles and his group walked by an old sign that barely read 'Grand Conserve.'

* * *

"Ow…"

"You okay, Mighty?"

A light-blue eye slowly opened up. The eye was attached to a black, yellow, and peach Mobian Armadillo with a red, segmented shell. His ears poked out from beneath his shell while a small black tail poked out from under the end of his shell. He wore a pair of simple white gloves and red shoes with incomplete white bands on the tops. He looked up and saw a purple Mobian Chameleon's gold eyes. He had a small yellow horn on his head. He wore a simple pair of white gloves with elaborated cuffs and studded bands around his wrists and ankles along with a pair of dark purple and black shoes. He also had three black scales on his back.

"Uh…What happened to us, Espio?"

"Nothing good…that's for sure," Espio replied.

"Okay…One minute, we're just talking with our surprise for Knuckles and Kneecaps, and the next we're…" a black and yellow golden-eyed Mobian Bee wearing white gloves, a black flight helmet with goggles, an orange pilot's vest with a gold bee emblem on the left, orange and white shoes, and black cuffs on his gloves, noted.

"…Prisoners," a voice finished.

From the dark, a tall, strong-looking crocodile stepped into view. He had dark-green and yellow-green scales, small and black shoulders, orange-red eyes, and orange-red scales going down his back. He wore white gloves with black and white cuffs, black and white shoes embellished with gold buckles, a large gold chain around his neck, and a pair of wireless headphones that were a solid black and blocky in design. The crocodile turned to a blue-eyed yellow polar bear, wearing red mittens resembling boxing gloves and a red hat with green scarf, and a blue-eyed green duck with white gloves and red scarf.

"Bean, you got any ideas where our guest is?"

"No clue, Vector-boss!" the duck saluted, "I was arguing with the floor when I woke up here."

"…Was the floor calling you fat again?"

"Nope! The floor said your feet stunk," Bean replied.

"…Why do I keep encouraging this?" Vector sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his snout.

-Heh-heh-heh. Maybe because you find it amusing-

"Who said that?" the bee asked.

-Sorry to keep you in the _dark_, Charmy…but I have my reasons!-

Espio began to open his mouth.

-Don't fret, though…you've no need for Espio's _vanishing _act, Bean's _fireworks _display, or a show of Mighty and Bark's prodigious _strength_! Once out Guests of Honor arrive…assuming they ever _do_…all will be made clear!-

"You seem to know an awful lot about us…and about Knuckles and Kneecaps…but we don't know you from squat!"

-That's the way I like it, Vector! Still…if it will put your minds at ease…it's a problem which can readily be solved!-

"…" Bark the Polar Bear pointed at a wall just as a door appeared.

"Hmm…Most likely, Bark, that door could have been there all along!" Espio noted.

"Just who…or _what_…are we dealing with?" Vector pondered as the group followed.

"I know! It's the floor's boss, the _ceiling_! I'm onto you, too!" Bean shouted as he shook a fist at the ceiling.

-Why not turn the corner and see for yourselves!" the voice replied as they entered a room.

"It…can't be!" Mighty gasped.

"You're…" Charmy began.

"…Archimedes?" Espio finished.

* * *

"I love pranking the guy," Sonic chuckled as he ran into Knothole, only to be stopped by Shadow, "Uh…What's up?"

"We have a slight situation," Shadow replied before motioning Sonic to follow him, "Come."

"Sure thing, gramps," Sonic replied.

"…I hate you, I hate you blue hedgehogs _so_ much," Shadow scowled.

"Hey. I'm not lying," Sonic replied as the two entered the War Hut (as built by Omega, Gamma, Bunnie, and Mecha from blueprints made by Tails and Rotor).

"Good to see you brought him, Sir Shadow," Sally thanked, "We have a situation. Geoffrey's Reconnaissance Freedom Fighters have discovered Robotnik had just built a chainsaw that's capable of clearing fifty acres of forest in less than a minute."

"What!-?" Sonic screamed, "Of all the lousy things he's done, this is probably one of the worst! Not Doomsday Project bad or Take-Over-Mobius bad, but still up there!"

"Sonic, wait!" Sally shouted as Sonic rocketed off, "Reckless as ever."

* * *

"That's the last tree you're cutting, blubberbutt!" Sonic shouted as he landed on a tree stump, facing a large silver chainsaw on treads.

"You heard me, 10-W-40 Breath! Now come down here and take your punishment like a fatty!"

"Still can't hear you…come closer…a little bit closer…" Robotnik goaded until blasting Sonic with a green beam, "Haw! The chainsaw is only a decoy to lure you into range of the Time Machine!-!-! Farewell forever, Hedgehog!"

Sonic screamed as a portal appeared below his feet. Caliburn let out a shout as they fell into it.

"Yeow! I'm having one of those 'I've been here before' experiences!"

"That's déjà vu!" Caliburn corrected before Sonic landed on his face, "…Why is it always the face?"

"Where are we, Cal? And who turned out the lights?" Sonic asked as the area became dark, "That and what time is it?-!"

"Uh…Knave?"

"Yeah?"

"What is big, brown, coated in scales, not a dragon, had a beak, and hungry?" Caliburn asked.

"What?" Sonic replied before being grabbed by a Pterodactyl.

"To answer your questions: One, you're here! Two, I turned out the lights with my shadow! And three, it's dinnertime!"

"Hokey smokes! A pterodon!-!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Whatever!" Sonic barked before he got out with a Spin Dash, "No way you're chomping on my Pork Chops, leather-wings!-!"

"Knave…"

"Yeah?"

"Look down…" Caliburn whimpered.

"Oh crap," Sonic paled, "I really hope this big guy doesn't think I'm a remedy for his _saur_ throat."

"Nice of you to drop in!-!-!" the T-Rex roared.

* * *

**"This is getting me pissed off! Oi! Archaeologist! You better get your ass out here!"**

"Archimedes," Ellie corrected with a frown as she uncovered Kneecaps's ears.

"What was it he said…'Which is more important? Your friends or the threat to the Floating Island?'" Knuckles pondered, "Good question. Wish I had a few easy…answers?"

"Whoa!" Ellie awed as the two looked up at a giant mountain, the top resembling a skull.

"We're in the shadow of Mount Fate!" Knuckles gasped.

"Mount Fate?"

"Mom used to tell me the story of its birth along with the way things used to be before the Great Betrayal," Knuckles replied as Kneecaps let out an excited babble, earning chuckles from Knuckles, "He just loves it when I tell the old stories Mom told me."

**"So what's with that creepy skull?"**

"I'm getting there, Momotaros. Her stories claimed that long, long ago, Echidna Civilization was the most advanced on Mobius! Our city's gleaming spires rose high into the sky, but Angel Island didn't! We were 'Grounders' back then, but our ambitions touched the stars themselves. That's how some distance relatives of mine were alerted to a danger from on high!"

"What was going to happen?"

"In the Hall of Learning after a rather startling discovery was made by my distance relatives, a dire announcement was made, one which shook society to its very core. Within a month, possibly only a week even, a giant white comet would come crashing down upon them all! A daring plan was made to save their home. Like lemmings, the populace filed out of the city, intent not on _evacuation_, but _searching_! Together, they scoured the countryside, in search of a jewel which would save them all; the Master Emerald!"

"But wasn't it here?" Antoine asked.

"No. As they searched for it, the threat loomed large over the head of each and every Echidna, both the tall and the small! Time grew short and they were able to find the Master Emerald! It was delivered by convoy with its shrine, and placed within the caverns below! If she was right, the energy of the Master Emerald would resonate through the city's infrastructure and sever the forces of gravity that kept the island on land. They barely made it when the meteor impacted. My ancestor felt that, even with taking their city with them, they were leaving their home. And they were. For, having severed all ties to gravity, the island would float, along and apart, forever."

**"You getting somewhere with this?"**

"It was a grand day in Echidna History! Little did we dream that our salvation…would one day give birth to Mount Fate and the greatest menace of all!" Knuckles continued, causing many of them to gulp while the Imagin yawned.

* * *

"…I cannot believe you did this!" Caliburn exclaimed as Sonic took a bit of his roasted T-Rex leg.

"What? This is actually delicious! Better than chicken!"

"And they wonder why the Dinosaurs went extinct…" Caliburn muttered.

"Nice work, cuz!" a voice replied, making Sonic look up and Caliburn to scream.

"Another Knave!" Caliburn cried, seeing another Sonic, but with a beard and no shoes.

"Holy evolution! Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked.

"Ice Age out! I'm Sonugh the Boghog!"

"B-Boghog?-? Don't you mean _Hedge_hog?"

"Never heard of a 'hedge,' kiddo! There ain't nothin' around here 'cept for them Volcanoes and Bogs!" Sonugh replied before he began to rev, "C'mon! I'll show you…if you can keep up!"

"Wow! He's a fast guy!" Sonic grinned as he easily kept up while, unaware to them, a caveman Robotnik was watching them.

"What's this? Two Sonugh the Boghogs? …Or maybe I need to invent bifocals!" the man gawked before going over to a wooden catapult, "It wouldn't matter if there were a hundred of them…for I, the wicked and evil Ivo Robughnik, will destroy all Boghogs with my machines!"

"Huh…? No kidding? There's a power-crazed caveman named _Robughnik_?-! Amazing!-!"

"You'll find many things fascinating here, cousin!"

'Hmm…You mean like how early it gets dark?"

"That's not night…it's…Uh-oh!"

The two looked up to see a boulder flying at them.

"Tra-la-la-dee doo dyeee…The Boghogs have gone goodbye!" Robughnik laughed and sang…until Sonic used Caliburn to slice it in two.

* * *

"Tra-la-dee do dee da…Sonic is gone! Hooray! Goodbye!-!" Robotnik laughed and sang until a clock hit him in the face.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to nap!" Cubot shouted before he resumed napping…until he tackled Snively over and ate his platter of lasagna.

"…I really need to modify your Voice Chip…" Snively sighed.

"Are we all set over there, Taran?"

"But of course," Taran replied as he stood before the machine, a banner reading 'See The Invention That Squashed Sonic! Only 25 Dollars!' above it.

"Excellent I shall now cut the ribbon and open the display on my Time Machine! …Where's the crowd?"

"I believe they all went out for a keg of 10-W-40…Sir? I do believe that I hear something."

"Charge!" Sally roared as the Freedom Fighters rushed at the place.

"Egad! I can't run away…Mother told me to _never_ run with scissors! …" Robotnik shuddered as he remembered his mother.

* * *

"So you guys live down in these tunnels?" Sonic asked as he followed Sonugh.

"Yep! Come with me and last one there's a rotten Velociraptor egg!"

"Ugh…" Sonic grimaced before they came to a large cavern where Sonugh began to cook a meal over a fire.

"Won't you stay for dinner, Sonic?"

"Uhhhh…What are you havin'?"

"I told you…Rotten Velociraptor Egg!-!-!" Sonugh replied, making Caliburn gag, "Oh! Look who dropped by! Sonic, these are my friends, the Freedom Fighters!"

"Hi!-!-!" cavemen versions of Sally, Rotor, Tails, Antoine, Nimue, and Roll greeted.

Sonic passed out from a nosebleed. He just had to ask the cavegirl-versions of Roll and Sally for a copy of their outfits. Caliburn, floating, just sighed at his partner.

"Excuse me, but do you have copies of those outfits? When my partner and I travel, we normally bring souvenirs," Caliburn explained.

"Talking pointy thing!" Cave-Rotor gawked.

"I am a _sword_, sir. A _sword_. I am used to cut things and others," Caliburn explained, "But none but the Knave here may touch me. Now then, may I ask why you all live below the surface?"

"Well…We're plannin' on burrowing further below the place," Sonugh explained just as Sonic came to.

"What?-! you can't do that! You're my ancestor! You've just gotta live on the surface! If you don't, your descendents will devolve into moles!"

"But it's dangerous up there! Dinosaurs! Robughnik!-!"

"You'll adapt! Use your brains! Hide in the hedges!"

"The what?-!" Cave-Sally asked.

Sonic just looked her once over. She wore a blue fur outfit that hugged at her hips and chest. She also had a bone in her hair. He passed out once more with a slight nosebleed. Caliburn sighed. From what he could tell, the men all wore baggy fur outfits while the three women of the group were all developed just as their descendents were and wore the tightest of furs with a bone in Cave-Sally and Cave-Roll's hair.

"I'm amaze that you do not know of this. You there, yellow one? May I know your name.

"Cybugh."

"…I'm not surprised. Please, wake up the Knave. Just say 'Sonic-kun, I have a Chili-Dog with your name on it' in the cutest tone you have."

"…Okay?"

"Say it or we'll be stuck in here until a full moon."

"…Um…Sonikku, I have a chilly-dog with your name on it~," Cybugh spoke cutely when Sonic shot up with a smile.

"Hello, Chili-Dog! …Where's the Chili-Dog?"

"Never mind that Knave. We need to show them what a hedge is," Caliburn explained.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! You guys don't have hedges yet! …Allow me to show you all then!" Sonic grinned as he dragged the Cave-Sally and Cave-Nimue off.

"Where are you going?" Cave-Tails asked.

"Wait!-!" Sonugh shouted.

* * *

"Generations had passed since Angel Island escaped the pull of gravity. In time, our people learned to adapt. Though many yearned for the earthbound days of society's youth. My ancestors, Edmund and Dimitri, discovered the Chaos Chamber with the Master Emerald sealed within. They had a presentation that day and, with the data, they would have been able to find a way to return Angel Island to the surface."

"But their presentation failed?" Ellie guessed.

"Exactly. Their petition was denied by the Chief Magistrate. Dimitri, in a fit of anger, took the Chaos Syphon, the very invention they had made to drain the Emerald's energy to the Master Emerald and went through with it. Edmund couldn't reason with him and the machine overloaded. The Master Emerald had too much power and it destroyed the Chaos Syphon while the Chief Magistrate and a guard entered the chamber. What happened to Dimitri was that his body had gone beyond its old limits, blessed with the power of _eleven _Chaos Emeralds!"

**"Nani!-? Oi. You sure it was eleven?"**

"I'm sure of it. And as Dimitri spoke, declaring that he would refashion the land in his own image, the ground twisted and heaved, until a massive dark tower erupted from the earth! The shadow from what would be known as Mount Fate spread across the land, heralding the fall of Echidna Civilization!"

* * *

"You see, Sal-Ugh? You just dig up these bushes and replant them in a row, trim them up like so," Sonic explained as he used Caliburn to trim them a bit, "Add the two level effect!-!"

"Land sakes!" Sal-Ugh, Cave-Nimue, and Cybugh exclaimed with awe.

"Don't you mean _landscape_?" Son-Ugh chuckled before, later, he and Sonic were watching everyone having fun outside, "Gee, they _do_ seem happier and more free out here!"

"Sure! Someday, you'll thank me for this, great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandpa!"

"I'll be right back! I just had an idea!" Sal-Ugh exclaimed.

"We'll do it! Like you said…adapt! Use out grains!-!"

"No, no, no! Your brains!-!" Sonic corrected before Sal-Ugh screamed.

"Run! It's Robughnik!" Sal-Ugh shouted as Robughnik came charging on a triceratops.

"Allow me," Sonic smirked as he brandished Caliburn, "Let's go, Partner."

"Onward, Knight of the Wind!"

With that, Sonic shot off like a rocket and began to race around the triceratops. It began to groan before collapsing, out cold from its dizzy spell.

"Who are you, Boghog?" Robughnik growled.

"Buddy, I'm a _hedge_hog!" Sonic snapped as he kicked Robughnik in the face.

"He's good," Sonugh noted.

"Yep," Cave-Rotor nodded.

"Let's help!" Cybugh exclaimed.

"Right, Mama!" Cave-Tails exclaimed as he grabbed a rock half his size and began to fly over Robughnik with it, the caveman distracted by Sonic running around in circles of the fat one, "Stones away!"

"What's huh?" Robughnik pondered before the rock hit him on the head, "Ah! The pain!"

"He hit him?" everyone but Sonic gawked.

"I hit him?" Cage-Tails gasped.

"Nice job, little ancestor of my little buddy!" Sonic beamed as he patted the prehistoric twin-tailed fox on the back, "Now let's get him! Freedom Fighters, charge!"

* * *

"What happened next, Knuckles?" Ellie asked, really getting into the story.

"Edmund and the captured men soon awoke in Dimitri's structure. The elite deemed the Chaos Syphon too dangerous, and they were right. He had become corrupt upon the infinite power coursing through his very being. He became immortal…eternal…a living Chaos Emerald! Already, Echidnapolis, the city my ancestors made, had fallen. Dimitri had performed a subtle re-programming of their machines' command code, making them mount sails upon the city's highest towers for him to traverse the glove and bring 'enlightenment' to the surface."

**"Yikes. He's nuts."**

"You bet he was. He had even made the fortress that became Mount Fate so strong that even his powers could not harm it. But…Fire Ants could hurt it. They were able to eat the tower's foundation and started its collapse. Edmund tried to get Dimitri out, but in the mad Echidna's shock, rubble covered him. Edmund left, heartbroken that his brother perished. Mom always said: 'Go to the ant, thou sluggard. Consider _his_ ways, and be wise!' I keep guessing that it was because of those ants that we have our present. Thus, in the shadows of a fateful mountain, my people renounced technology, tore down their city, and-to ensure history not repeat itself-appointed a Guardian to stand watch over the Master Emerald! Edmund was first to bear that mantle…a sacred trust, passed generation unto generation, through all his children, to my father, and finally, to me, Kneecaps, and the Chaotix! Which brings us full circle…for all the good it did! So much for legends!"

"…Hold on. What about the technology? Did they destroy it?"

"…Of course! The Grand Conservatory!" Knuckles exclaimed, "Thought filled with remorse, my ancestors couldn't bring themselves to deny society's achievements! Instead, they gathered examples of our ancient scientific culture, hauled the artifacts across the continent by caravan, and buried them in a vast underground city, beneath the shadow of Mount Fate! Those ruins must be what's left of the entrance!"

"That must mean we are to being close to the IQ of Archimedes?"

"HQ, Antoine, and that muse be where he's holding the Chaotix!" Knuckles grinned as he looked up at the sky while Kneecaps fell asleep in Ellie's arms, "Thank you, Mom. Now that I know where we are, I know where we need to go!"

"Just like scholars say…'Those who fail to learn the lessons of history are doomed to repeat it!'"

**"So we get to kick the guy's butt? Yatta! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros roared.

* * *

"And don't come back!" Sonic shouted at the retreating Robughnik, "Now how do I get back to the present?"

It was then a set of train tracks, pillars lining them alit with a small flame on the tops, appeared. DenLiner's whistle blew before it shot out, the other DenLiner and ZeroLiner attached to it. It hissed open and Saito walked out.

"You're lucky I got a pass to go on God's Tracks," Saito frowned before dragging the hedgehog to the trains.

"Hold on," Sonic replied before running over a hill and came back with a pile of Cave-Clothes, "Souvenir."

'…You better hope that doesn't change the timeline," Saito frowned before looking inside.

"I'll give you one for Cyber," Sonic offered.

"Deal," Saito replied as they got on and went off on the trains back to Knothole…only for Sonic to fall on his face when he got off, "I gotta talk to the Author about a stunt double…"

"We got the machine from Robotnik," Kiro grinned as the Imagin were all stomping on the destroyed machine, "Where'd you go, anyway?"

"I met a few of our ancestors, convinced them to stay on the surface, and got some clothing from back then for everyone," Sonic replied as he held up a blue fur.

* * *

"Hmmm…no…I think I liked them better over there!" Sal-ugh noted as Sonugh panted with a newly-invented shovel in his hands.

"I wish Sonic would come back…so I could personally _thank_ him…grrr!" Sonugh panted and growled before Sal-Ugh and Cybugh kissed him, "…Scratch that and where do you want them to go, ladies?"

"Over there. And after, can you tend to two more _bushes_?" Cybugh asked.

"Whoot! I'm on it!" Sonugh exclaimed as he went off to rebury the hedges.

Cave-Tails looked at a club he had. He then looked at Sonugh. He cycled through this for a few minutes before throwing it away. He wanted little cave-brothers and cave-sisters anyway.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	22. Today…Enerjak reigns supreme!

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the Knuckles Three-Part Mini-Series.**

**Sonic: I still reluctantly present it!**

**Me: Quiet you. Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Hmmm…This is really impressive," Ellie noted as they entered an underground complex, Kneecaps in her arms.

"The ancients guard their secrets well. The Chamber's lousy with motion-sensors…everything from tripwires to pressure plates…to complex infrared arrays!" Knuckles noted, "Trapdoors and deadfalls far as the eye can see. Booby traps both ridiculous and exotic. No way we can cross without setting off at least one of these traps."

"Why am I not to be liking this?" Antoine gulped before Knuckles charged into it, activating the traps.

"So I'll just have to improvise! Whoa! My ancestors didn't leave much to chance!" Knuckles yelped as he began to evade and dodge the triggered traps, "They've thrown in everything but the kitchen sink!"

"Spoke too soon," Antoine noted as Knuckles destroyed a thrown kitchen sink with a fist.

"But the one thing I won't throw in is the towel! After all, if you can't stand the heat…" Knuckles jumped out of the way of two flamethrowers hitting each other, "Fight fire with fire-power!"

**"Echidna-Yarō!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Oooh…That's gotta hurt!" Knuckles groaned as he rubbed his somewhat burnt tail, "Good riddance to bad rubbish! Now what's a nice Echidna like me doing in a hidden temple, anyway?"

"Your friends got kidnapped by this Archimedes fellow?" Ellie reminded as tey walked up to the Echidna.

"Oh yeah," Knuckles nodded, "Odds are, this underground city is where Archimedes took the Chaotix…and he's using it for his base of operations! He's always one step ahead…"

"…But we are to being zee ones behind ze Eight Ball!" Antoine screamed.

Knuckles turned to Antoine to see a boulder rolling towards them. Everyone but the sleeping Kneecaps screamed as they ran. They barely got through a door just as the boulder collided with it, stopping in its tracks. Unaware to them, with the impact of the boulder, Mount Fate's skull top exploded, revealing a figure. The figure floated into the air and shot out towards the underground city.

"That rollin' rock almost gathered some multicolored moss! Glad the doors weren't built for Doctor Robotnik," Knuckles noted, making Momotaros laugh.

**"Oi…There sure are a lot of doors in here. What's behind…This one!"** Momotaros shouted as a metal door slid up, revealing a blaster of sorts, **"Nani? Oi, what's this?"**

"Looks like a Concussive Blaster," Ellie noted, "I'm guessing this is what your ancestors used to dig out this complex."

"True. Better take it with us, just in case we run into anymore obstacles," Knuckles replied before they came to a large set of steel doors.

** "Like this?" **Momotaros asked.

"Yeah. Like this. The door's good workmanship. I could never knock it down with my fists," Knuckles admitted before Antoine aimed the Concussive Blaster, "Fortunately, we came prepared!"

"Fire in ze bowl!" Antoine shouted as he fired.

=Which is more important? Your friends…or the threat to the Floating Island? Had you fought together, instead of separately, you wouldn't be here! Still, intelligence aside, your performance has been…adequate=

**"Ohh…Come out here you, Archaeologist-Yarō!"**

"Archimedes," Ellie corrected.

=Turning the conservatory's defenses against themselves was elegant in its simplicity, although a trifle melodramatic! Still, you correctly reasoned that the key to the present lies in your past. That the path best-guarded holds both the most peril and the brightest promise!=

The group entered a room and was startled. On a screen was a Mobian Fire Ant in an Australian hat, a tooth-made necklace, and a brown sleeveless vest. At a table below it was the Chaotix, all but Bark, enjoying the feast. On the table was the ant, a camera aimed at him.

"Everyone! You're all right?" Knuckles asked.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Charmy asked, "Oh cool! It's a red demon!"

**"Oni! I'm an Oni Imagin!"** Momotaros barked.

"Oh cool! Hey, you can turn into anything right? You're an Imagine, right?" Bean asked excitedly, "Can you turn into something that can beat the floor?"

Bark slapped Bean on the back of the head. He smiled at them all before patting the awoken Kneecaps on the head. Kneecaps squealed in delight at seeing Bark.

"Our host has been very gracious," Espio admitted.

"Yeah. And he fed us, too!" Mighty added.

"Pull up a chair! There's spareribs to spare!" Vector grinned between bites.

"I don't want lunch, Vector. I want answers! So you're the Mahmba-Jahmba, Archimedes!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Look…He's trying to think!" the Fire Ant taunted.

"I've been thinking, wise-guy! And my train of thought led me here to the Grand Conservatory!" Knuckles replied as he grabbed a nearby, working robot that was delivering a bowl of pasta to Bean, "Obviously, you got hold of my ancestors' abandoned Technology and made them do your dirty work!"

"Impressive."

"But what I don't get are those scorch marks on the wreckage of the Chaotix's house. You're small, but hardly…" Knuckles began before Archimedes vanished in a plume of smoke, "…invisible?"

"He's gone!" Ellie gasped before he appeared on her head.

"Blue smoke and mirrors–the Magician's Art! A little misdirection goes a long way! And as for the rest…" Archimedes grinned before blowing a blast of flames from his mouth.

"You think you're pretty hot stuff, don't you?" Knuckles growled.

"As a matter of fact I do! My people have pulled Echidna Fat out of the fire more times than I can count! As far back as the origin of this island even!" Archimedes growled.

**"The Fire-Ant is correct…His kind once thwarted my will!"**

**"Nani? Oi! Who said that?"** Momotaros growled as he pulled his sword out.

**"But that was long, _long_ ago. I have grown…learned…_evolved_ during my imprisonment beneath Mount Fate!"**

"Oh no…" Antoine paled.

Everyone slowly turned to see a glowing figure enter the room. The ornate blue-and-gold outfit is somewhat Egyptian in appearance, resembling that of Egyptian pharaohs and gods, the faceplate in particular, and typically consists of a menacing mask covering all but the lower jaw bearing a red gem on the forehead, a chestplate, blue skirt, gold adornments on the arms and legs with blue clothing between, and boots with rounded gold toes. The faceplate was open at the back, allowing his long, wrapped dreadlocks to flow out. It had a round red gem on the mask while it had thin gold strings wrapped between the fingers. He carried a golden, eagle-headed staff sometimes used as a weapon.

**"The Echidna Scientist Dimitri is no more! Today…_Enerjak_ reigns supreme!"**

"E-Enerjak!" Ellie gasped.

"Enerjak…? The great evil of legend! Everyone…get back! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"A fraud, that's what!" Knuckles growled as he pulled Gallatin out, "My ancestor's brother, Dimitri, was killed…crushed by the rubbed of his dark tower! No one…_nothing_…could have survived that! Unless it was a dragon. Those creatures are the toughest beasts I have ever seen. …I'll need to say 'no offense' to Dulcy later."

**"How quickly they forget. The power of eleven Chaos Emeralds empower me! I am immortal…eternal…and indestructible!"** Enerjak declared.

"Oh? Well then, let's just see how _indestructible _you are!" Knuckles roared as the Chaotix charged with him.

**"Good. I was hoping you'd try something foolish," **Enerjak sneered.

"Everyone, no!" Ellie shouted.

Enerjak raised his staff before striking the ground with the base of it. A shockwave of Chaos Energy erupted from him and sent everyone flying away. An orange Chaos Energy froze them all and moved everyone but Momotaros, Knuckles, and Archimedes away.

**"Nani? Oi! What's going on here!-?"** Momotaros demanded.

**"Hmm…Interesting. You're immune to my powers to freeze time."**

** "Heh. Buddy, I'm a guy who lives outside of Time and Space! I am the greatest Imagin you'll ever meet! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros roared.

Enerjak appeared before him and kicked his rear. Momotaros turned to slice at him, stopping when Enerjak had been replaced by Ellie. Momotaros screamed as he was struck by green lightning. Green sand fell off his body before transforming into an Imagin. It resembled the Egyptian God Anubis, but with the body of an Echidna. He wore black and gold versions of Enerjak's outfit except for the mask replaced with a jackal's head. The Anubis Imagin proceeded to put Momotaros into a hold.

**"There. Now that your expected show of resistance has been extinguished, events may proceed in an orderly fashion! Though Echidnapolis has long since fallen, my dreams of conquest yet endure!"** Enerjak growled, **"These…'Chaotix and friends'…could prove useful to me in the world that is coming! But _you_…the descendents of those who arranged my defeat…deserve a better fate!"**

With that, he waved his staff. As Enerjak laughed, Knuckles, Archimedes, and Momotaros were sent flying off. The trio screamed as they crash-landed on dessert sands.

"Pfaugh! What a wild ride!" Knuckles coughed up a pile of sand, "Lucky we're still in one piece."

**"Uh…Not everyone,"** Momotaros replied, looking down at the broken pair of blades.

"Gallatin! Oh…Oh no…The blades of my ancestor, Sir Gawain…" Knuckles gasped as he collapsed to his knees.

"Forget the broken knives! Where are we?" Archimedes pondered.

"Forget Gallatin!-? Listen here, Archimedes! She was given to me by my late mother!" Knuckles snapped, "I care not for your concerns of where we are now!"

**"…Where are we?"** Momotaros asked.

"Sandopolis Zone," Knuckles replied as he carefully picked up the broken blades, "We have to return to my hut. Mother left me something in the case of Gallatin breaking."

"Huh…So this is the Sandopolis Zone, huh? Just the way I'd always pictured it…only with more sand!" Archimedes noted as he rose on Momotaros's shoulder.

"Enerjak meant business when he exiled us here. It will take some time before we can completely cross it."

"Got any bright ideas on how to survive this place, Echidna?"

"Keep our wits about us…look for food…and pray it doesn't find us first?"

**"It? What's it?"** Momotaros asked before the sand behind them exploded, **"Never mind. Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

"What do we got here?" Archimedes asked as a giant green and yellow, snake-like creature chased after them.

"It's a Sand-Crawler…the biggest I've ever seen! They're heat-seekers…track their prey by its body heat!"

"On it, then. Yo, Cecil! Why not pick on a hotter tamale, eh?" Archimedes asked as he began to fire a burst of flames.

**"You stupid ant! What do you think you're doing making us the prey!-?"** Momotaros screamed as he ran away from the serpent.

"Using us as bait…" Archimedes replied, "Head for that rock!"

**"Rock? That one?"** Momotaros asked as he looked at a large boulder sticking out of the ground.

"That's the one," Archimedes replied as Momotaros stopped before it, "And before you know it…"

The two vanished in a plume of smoke. The Sand-Crawler collided with the rocks, shattering it and its skull. The two appeared beside Knuckles.

"…This one's on the rocks," Archimedes smirked.

**"Heh-heh-heh. We got dinner!"** Momotaros cheered as he began to carve up the giant beast.

Night soon fell and the group was eating their meal. Knuckles had to admit, Momotaros was a pretty good cook. …He didn't understand why the Imagin had to crossdress to cook, though.

"Archimedes? Back at the Grand Conservatory, you said your people had pulled Echidna Fat out of the fire. Doing as far back as the origin of Angel Island! What did you mean by that?"

"Good question, Guardian and Knight of the Sun! You're not as hopeless as I thought. A bit like Gawain from what the records told of him. If you've learned anything…it's better to _listen_ than to _speak_! Echidna Legends tell of a time, sometime after the time of your ancestor-Sir Gawain-living in Camelot, when our island was land-bound…and imperiled by a Great White Comet! How do I know? Because my people were there! In response to the threat, your Echidna Ancestors had concocted a daring plan to save their city! They gathered the Master Emerald and dumped it into the Crystal Caverns beneath their city!" Archimedes explained, "The plan was to focus the Gem's energy through this 'Chaos Chamber,' negate the force of gravity, and physically uplift Echidnapolis out of harm's way! An inspiring plan…one which might never have worked…if we Fire Ants hadn't performed the Ground-Breaking Ceremony! My ancestors granted our island the freedom of the skies…a freedom it enjoys to this very day! No the first time we'd saved Echidna Bacon…"

**"Or the last?"**

"You got that right! Decades later, technologists Dimitri and Edmund devised a method to return Angel Island to the ground! The Scientific Elite thought it too dangerous to try, but that only served to goad the Power Hungry and Unstable Dimitri further!"

"I remember this. Driven mad by his own ambition, he used the Chaos Syphon he and Edmund had made. That's what caused him to become Enerjak and create his dark tower as a monument to his treachery!"

"You got it in one. And it was because of my ancestors eating away at its foundation, the tower collapsed within itself, burying Dimitri beneath Mount Fate for all times…until now. Since then, we've always been there, behind the scenes, lending a helping hand as needed. From generation to generation! That's why I've been testing you, Knuckles. I needed to make sure you were up to the tasks that lie ahead! Then Dimitri resurfaced as Enerjak, captured us…"

**"Made an Imagin. Ah! I just realized something! I have a son! Yahoo!"** Momotaros cheered.

"…As I was saying…he then dumped us here out of spite! Him…" Archimedes pointed at the cheering and dancing Imagin, "…I have no clue. Enerjak was the most feared menace in recorded history…"

"…And he's had over a thousand years to plan his revenge. We need to return to the Grand Observatory…_after_ we go to my old hut and fix Gallatin."

* * *

**"Excellent! With the Guardian and the Fire Ant dispatched, the Anubis Imagin being made, and their allies, the aptly named 'Chaotix,' _indisposed_…I may effect my homecoming undisturbed!"** Enerjak declared as he stood in the center of a set of ruins, **"At long last…the former site of Echidnapolis! Or should I say 'the once and future sire of Nekronopolis!-?-!'"**

The ground began to rumble around him and the Anubis Imagin. For a few seconds, the Anubis Imagin had switched between itself and a black and blue Oni Imagin.

* * *

"So hot…need…water…and…" Knuckles panted as he had Archimedes in his hand, "…Food?"

"Huh?" Archimedes pondered before Knuckles ate him.

"Mmmm…" Knuckles grinned before he spat the fire-engulfed Fire Ant from his mouth.

"Don't ever…_ever_…do that again!" Archimedes snapped.

**"Told ya…we should-a…kept the…food…"** Momotaros panted.

* * *

Stones began to emerge from the ground around the two.

* * *

The rising sun seemed to go up slowly to the trio. Eventually, the trio collapsed, sweat and sand drenching their bodies.

_"Knuckles…"_

"Huh…Who…?" Knuckles groaned as the ghostly image of a bearded echidna appeared.

**"G-g-g-g-ghost!"** Momotaros screamed, **"…Hold on. I'm scared of dogs, not ghosts."**

"Who…?"

_"You must be brave, my son…You must be very brave! The path which lies ahead is a long and difficult one! Enerjak can be defeated! The key to your present peril is in our past!"_ the Echidna Ghost declared, _"You've come so far…_too_ far to surrender to despair! Especially when salvation…"_

* * *

The ground erupted below the two as massive metal pillars arose around them.

* * *

_"…waits beyond the next rise!"_ the Echidna Ghost finished as the trio managed to get over the next rise.

"I…I don't believe it…" Knuckles gasped.

**"Mizu!-!-!"** Momotaros screamed as he ran to the oasis, **"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

"A hidden oasis!" Knuckles gasped as Momotaros dunked his head into the cool refreshing waters of the oasis, greedily slurping up as much as he could.

* * *

The pillars began to widen out and bend to Enerjak's will.

* * *

"Cannonball!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped into the water.

**"Zzz…"** Momotaros snoozed under the shade of a palm, the remains of numerous peppers around him, Archimedes relaxing at his side while eating a pepper.

"Well, that's enough rest and recreation for one day, Guardian! We were lucky to find this place!" Archimedes grinned as Knuckles fashioned a few backpacks, one to hold his broken blades and one for a few coconuts filled with water and a last one for coconuts for later.

"No…Luck had nothing to do with it!" Knuckles replied as Momotaros woke up and began to follow the Echidna, the Fire Ant on his head, "Someone or something…meant for us to reach…"

**"Ah!"**

"…The oasis?" Knuckles blinked as he looked back, "It's gone!"

"But it _had_ to be there! That would explain those peppers me and Momotaros here are…"

"…And our supplies. They're no mirage. They must've come from somewhere…or someone."

**"Look!"** Momotaros shouted, **"Jungle!"**

"We're getting closer to my hut. Come on," Knuckles ordered.

* * *

More metal and stone began to twist and bend to the will of Enerjak. The Anubis Imagin had gone off. It had sensed something that should have been dead by now.

* * *

"There! There it is!" Knuckles exclaimed when he heard the sound of someone crying, "Kneecaps?"

The Echidna rushed to the hut and opened it up. There, in his makeshift crib, was a crying Kneecaps.

"Kneecaps!" Knuckles exclaimed as he pulled the baby out and hugged him…earning rattles to his head, "Ah! Ah! Not again! Help!"

Kneecaps pouted cutely as he gave an adorable glare at his big brother. Momotaros blinked. Did he just see a small cartoon voice bubble that showed Knuckles being strangled childishly above Kneecaps? Minutes later, Kneecaps had fallen asleep as Knuckles went through the closet.

"It has to be in here somewhere…" Knuckles muttered before grinning, "Got it!"

With that, he pulled out a box. He gently dusted it off before opening it. He frowned before he pulled out two rubies. Both seemed hold within them a strange white flame.

"Well I'll be…" Archimedes gasped, "These are pieces of the Great White Meteor!"

"But…But how will these repair Gallatin?" Knuckles pondered.

**"…Imagin!"** Momotaros exclaimed as he ran outside.

Knuckles and Archimedes looked at each other and nodded. They ran outside to see Momotaros fighting the Anubis Imagin. Knuckles snapped his fingers.

"Momotaros! Henshin!" Knuckles shouted.

**"Nani? Oh! Good idea! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros roared as he jumped into Knuckles, **"Ore Sanjou! Henshin!"**

** -SWORD FORM-**

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM**

** "Ore…Futatabi Sanjou!" **Den-O declared as he formed his DenGasher Sword Mode and got the Anubis Imagin in the gut.

"A…Amazing," Archimedes gasped as he watched Den-O easily fighting the Imagin, "I never saw him use that technique before."

**-FULL CHARGE-**

** "Once more."**

** -FULL CHARGE-**

**"Hissatsu. Ore no Hissatsu Waza…Special Version!"** Den-O roared as his blade shot off and did a vertical slash on the Imagin.

The blade buried itself into the ground. The Anubis Imagin looked around before the blade flew out from the other side of the island and tore right through its gut. The Imagin groaned before releasing a large explosion. Den-O chuckled as he released the Henshin and the two went over to Archimedes.

"Come on," Knuckles ordered as he put his blades and the stones into the backpack, "Momotaros, I'm counting on you to guard Kneecaps."

**"Heh. You got it,"** Momotaros chuckled.

"Let's get going, Archimedes."

* * *

A charcoal-colored robot slowly walked across a drawbridge. Its sensors detected something rapping on its 'shoulder.' The machine turned and Knuckles slugged its head off.

"Enerjak's been one busy Echidna…He's recreated Echidnapolis into a dark, corrupt reflection of ancient history," Knuckkes noted, "It's like one big maze…any idea where to look for him?"

"Well…If Dimitri's running true to form, he's probably holed up in his new home, AKA…" Archimedes pointed at the tallest structure in the city, the only one with a demonic head's base and the head of Anubis on the top, "…Enerjak's Citadel!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Knuckles asked before jumping down and tearing apart the robots in his path.

=The Citadel is under attack! All units converge!=

"Smooth move, genius! Now every Mecha-Naut in the City is after us!" Archimedes barked as Knuckles charged to the Citadel.

"Exactly! Won't do my distant grand-uncle a whole world of good if they're out there and we're in here!" Knuckles replied as he forced the gate to close, crushing a group of robots heading at them.

"Next time you pull a crazy stunt like that…" Archimedes began as Knuckles kept moving ahead, "…Give an ant a little warning first!"

"Sorry. …Something's not right…We've gotten too far…met with too little resistance!" Knuckles noted, "I thought Enerjak would have better…"

"Bomb!" Archimedes shouted as a cartoon bomb was heading at them.

"…defenses!-?" Knuckles exclaimed as he dodged the bomb…only for a fist to get him in the gut, a fist to the back of his head, and then a fist to the chin.

"Great…" Archimedes groaned before he was stung and hit with a sphere of blue energy, sending him off Knuckles.

"As a matter of fact…he does!"

"Oh, no. To get at Enerjak…" Knuckles growled as he got up, facing the Chaotix, Ellie, and Antoine, "We have to fight my friends."

"You can do this easy…" Mighty began.

"…Or you can do it rough!" Vector finished.

"Either way…" Espio began.

"…Enerjak still wins!" Charmy finished.

"Wait for my signal," Archimedes whispered.

"You may have trapped us _cold_…" Knuckles began before Archimedes fired a blast of flames at them, "…But we can still make it _hot_ for you!"

"Flame off, bud! Or Ellie'll really _cool_ you off…" Vector growled as they dodged while Ellie grabbed a hose, "…With some heave duty H-Two-Double Zero! S-s-Smokin'!-!"

"Hey! Where'd that fog come from!-?" Ellie demanded when a swirl of fog obscured the two opponents.

"Where'd they go!-?" Mighty gasped when the fog dispersed to reveal that Knuckles and Archimedes had vanished.

_"Who knows what fear lurks in the hearts of those who have been duped?"_

"That voice…give me the chills!" Espio shuddered secretly.

"Where's it coming from?" Vector demanded.

"I can't sense them," Ellie frowned.

"We know!" Knuckles replied as his fist impacted with her stomach before Knuckles proceeded to pummel them all but Charmy, "Good thing for me you guys aren't yourselves…or else this would be really hard for me!"

"Sorry about this, kid," Archimedes apologized as he blasted Charmy with a blast of flames, "…But better a bee than me!"

* * *

**"I should have anticipated this! My mindless minions can't think for themselves! Therefore, I must take action! Enough!"**

* * *

"A-Archimedes…! Wh…What's happening…to…ussss…" Knuckles groaned before he collapsed, out cold beside Archimedes, as Enerjak's holographic image appeared before them.

**=Alright, my programmed puppets, bring the Echidna and Fire-Ant to me! After all, it's been a long time since I visited the family!=**

* * *

**"I'm quite sure, Echidna, you haven't any concept just how long…but I'd wager the Fire-Ant does! Did you know that at one time, the Echidnas were the most advanced species on Mobius a century after the Chaos Attack that resulted in all but 100 Echidna children to be killed by Chaos, the God of Destruction? My brother Edmund and I were Echidnapolis' top scientists, and it was our dream to restore Angel Island to its natie Mobius utilizing the energy of the Master Emerald!"** Enerjak let out his monologue to a floating Knuckles and Archimedes, **"I created the Chaos Syphon, which would gradually absorb the energy generated by the Emerald, thus lowering us until we were rejoined with the land! However, we were denied by the Council Elders…Foolish old men too weak-willed to see that our predicament required a solution that was cold and daring! Unfortunately…my brother was among them! And so it fell to me to carry out the plan! What I didn't count on was a redirection of the energy that was channeled into me…changing me…into something far more! However well I planned, in my arrogance, I had not taken into account your ancestors entering the fray, Fire-Ant! They foiled my plans, bringing my own creation down upon me! I suppose my brother Edmund took it upon himself to make atonement for my deeds…probably wracked with guilt over my death. But I did not die! For untold generations, I lay in utter blackness until the time was right for my rebirth! And with my renewed Life-Force, I emerged free to conquer a world and beyond!"**

_'…'_ Knuckles thought.

**"Of all who could possibly stand in my way were you two, making your removal from the scene my highest priority! I admit amazement that you made it here through the desert!"**

"We're not really here, y'know! We're a mirage. You're imagining things in your state of delusional grandeur!" Knuckles argued with a frown, _'Interesting…he doesn't know about the oasis we found out there!'_

**"Don't mock me, young pup! Behold!"** Enerjak roared as he slammed the two on the ground, **"You can't even begin to comprehend the power I wield! Power so limitless…that the energy it takes to hold this island aloft can create a new tower from Mobius! Only this time…I don't foresee it collapsing any time soon!"**

"Don't be so sure! History just might repeat itself…Right, Archimedes?" Knuckles asked as they slowly got up.

_'More than you know, Echidna!'_ Archimedes thought as his antennae began to glow.

**"I hardly think so! Let me demonstrate!"** Enerjak roared as he slammed the two into a wall with his power, **"That was but a mild taste!"**

"Are we supposed to be impressed?" Knuckles spat.

**"No. you're supposed to quake in mortal terror at the fate I've in store for you! Prepare yourselves…for this is one time you cannot escape!"**

"…That's all?" Knuckles asked as he got up, "You do not scare me. I admit that I'm afraid. I'm afraid of my friends being lost to me forever…I'm afraid of not being able to warn anyone…but what I fear most…"

Gallatin's remains and the two pieces of the Great White Meteor erupted in energy.

"…What I fear most is losing my baby brother!" Knuckles roared.

Both shot into Knuckles's hands and began to transform, coating the echidna in a white energy. Enerjak jumped back as the energy unleashed a small shockwave. There, stranding before him, was Knuckles. His armor had altered to have a white flame design on his fists and torso. Gallatin had transformed. The hilts of both were a solid red with gold rings on the top and bottom. The bottoms of the hilts had the fragments of the Great White Meteor, shaped to resemble shooting stars. The two red blades curved and split near the top. To Enerjak, the tops resembled his opponent's head. Connecting the blades to the hilts was a green gem.

"I am Sir Knuckles, Knight of the Sun," Knuckles introduced himself, "I am the current Guardian of the Master Emerald along with my friends in the Chaotix and my little brother, Knecapeon Mace. Prepare for your defeat."

"Hold on now, Lad!" Archimedes exclaimed before he engulfed the Echidna in a plume of smoke.

**"Wha…? You really think some cheap parlor tricks will help you elude me? Just as I stemmed the flow of air from allowing you to breathe…I will…"** Enerjak began as the smoke faded, **"They've vanished! Of all the…attention, Chaotix, Ellie, and Antoine! The Echidna and Fire-Ant are on the loose! Locate and capture…then bring them to me!"**

* * *

"The master commands!" Charmy shouted.

"We must be quick with our task!" Antoine declared.

"…" Once they had all left the area, a wall chuckled before turning into Knuckles and Archimedes, "There they go. This illusion trick is something else. So what's next?"

"Next…we prepare to counterattack, Knight of the Sun!"

"How do you propose we go that? He doesn't need to be anywhere near us in order to strike!"

"You're quite correct! However…" Archimedes spoke as they used his trick to appear in a vent, "We have an ace up our sleeve."

"We do?"

"We do! Right now, for some reason, my illusion trick as you put it keeps us concealed from Enerjak. Thus, we'll be able to get into position and…"

"Strike!" Knuckles finished as he forced the grating down and strike Enerjak on the head, "Yep. This is a plan, alright!"

"Don't just stand on top of him! Cuff 'im!" Archimedes shouted as Enerjak threw them off.

**"Enough! What did you hope to accomplish with that maneuver? That I'd laugh myself silly? How disappointing! I at least expected better of you, Echidna!"**

"The name is Sir Knuckles, Knight of the Sun, Enerjak…or should I say…my great uncle Dimitri? The only Echidna who ever put himself over his own kind! I've known all about you for a long time! I am what I am because of you!"

**"No…You are who you are because of my spineless brother!"** Enerjak roared as he formed two energy swords and began to fight the Knight of the Sun on even ground, **"You are who you are because of all the Sacred Sheep on the Grand Council! They didn't have my vision! Nor my courage!"**

"You call _this_ courage…fighting with enhanced strength?-!-!" Knuckles growled as he slashed parts of Enerjak's outfit, leaving white flames burning on him.

**"I only need my raw natural strength and these blades to take you out, pup!"** Enerjak roared as he tackled Knuckles in the gut.

"You may be stronger…" Knuckles growled as he slammed the bottoms of his fists and blades on Enerjak's head, "…But do you know how to fight?-!"

**"I have forgotten more than you have learned!"** Enerjak roared as he and Knuckles entered a stalemate, **"Where's your bravado now, Great-Nephew!"**

"It's with my Pride and Honor, Great-Uncle! Those are qualities I'll never lose…" Knuckles replied as he broke the struggle and kicked Enerjak into a wall, "Qualities you never had!"

It was then the floor below Knuckles gave in and sent the two flying out of the tower. Archimedes and Knuckles saw that the tower was now connected to four rockets that were sending it higher into the air. Knuckles glided down and landed around a group of Fire-Ants outside Nekropolis.

**"No!"** Enerjak roared from within.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming through as I knew you would!" Archimedes thanked as Knuckles put him down on the ground.

"But, Archimedes…" a female Fire-Ant noted, "…We only created an Escape Route so you could get away! We had nothing to do with launching the citadel into space!"

"Then who…?" Archimedes began before Knuckles gasped.

"The city…! It's vanishing like a bad nightmare!" Knuckles gasped.

"Hold on…I see something in the center of it!" a Fire-Ant exclaimed.

"Oooh…booy…" Vector groaned.

"I feel like my head's been punched by a fist…" Ellie groaned.

"You _look_ it, too," Knuckles chuckled.

"Knuckles!" Charmy shouted as he flew and tackled the Echidna into a hug.

"It's great to see your mugs!" Knuckles grinned.

"How did ya do it, Knux?" Bean asked.

"I can't really take the credit for this. It was a combination of things that added up when I put 'em together! The story my mother used to tell me…plus the story Archimedes told me…plus Enerjak's!"

"Where's Momotaros?" Ellie asked.

"He's at my home with Kneecaps," Knuckles replied as everyone began to walk to the Master Emerald Shrine, "I could've never defeated Enerjak on my own! However, if I could depend on the unluckiest of sources for help, I stood a better than ever chance of beating him! Plus…Gallatin had been reforged into Flamberg."

"Your sword's transformed?" Ellie pondered.

"Wow! Those are pretty slick, Knux!" Vector grinned.

"Thank you."

"You know, for all his omnipotence, even Enerjak didn't know about the oasis we found in the middle of nowhere! And we still haven't a clue where it came from or disappeared to!"

"Aww…Who care? The Good Guys kicked butt again!" Charmy cheered, "Let's party with tons of video games and candy and soda!"

"…" Bark's body shook in his muted laugh.

"Yay! I'll get the fireworks for it, too!"

"They better not go off indoors again, Bean!" Vector barked.

* * *

"You should party…especially you, my son! You've conducted yourself nobly and well! By distracting your great-uncle through valiant combat, you allowed me to complete the rocket engines that carried him from this world! Without your efforts, all would have been lost!" a blue-robed Echidna resembling an older Knuckles with white bear declared, watching it all upon various monitors, "You understood the message of history…We are all together as one! That you accepted Archimedes as an Ally gladdens me further! Though natural opposites, both Echidnas and fire-Ants are intertwined for mutual benefit! Thus, the relationship continues! As for me, I shall keep a watchful eye as my forefathers have done for countless generations! For, isn't it the father's duty to look after his son?"**  
**

* * *

-What? What do you mean you're not coming back to Knothole?- Sally asked.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but my duty is to save the Flower from evil deterioration," Knuckles replied as he motioned to the Master Emerald just outside the communications hut, "Pus, I have a few friends that I need to help train up here. Did Ellie, Antoine, and Momotaros arrive safely?"

-They did along with the report- Sally replied –Very well, Sir Knuckles. Then make sure you train them right-

"Of course. Thank you again, Princess," Knuckles kneeled befre he turned off the communications system.

"Ever since I've been watching you, I didn't think you could adapt to new situations, but you surprised me! I will admit that you've shown me you're up to the task of being Guardian of Angel Island!"

"You're okay yourself, Archy…For a Fire-Ant, that is! Y'know…I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

"Ar-Ar!" Kneecaps laughed in his crib.

"Heh. Even Kneecaps is good with you," Knuckles chuckled before looking outside to see everyone was still out cold from the nonstop partying, "…Ugh. Remind me to never let Espio and Mighty touch liquor again."

"They're still naked?" Archimedes asked.

"Yep," Knuckles replied before he started to chuckle, "…Hold on. Hold on. I just got an idea!"

"Oh! I think I know the idea!" Archimedes grinned as the two laughed.

"Oh, we're going to die in heck for finding it funny," Knuckles chuckled.

"Yep. You get the Chameleon and I've got the Armadillo. Who goes on top?"

"Armadillo."

When they found out who put them into that position, Mighty and Espio refused to look at each other for a month and spent longer trying to kill Knuckles and Archimedes.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	23. Are you okay?

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off Issue 12's story 'The Lynx is a Jinx.' ****Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Hmm…It seems that the Power Rings are doing a good job on this," Dr. Quack noted as he observed the six currently in a set of beds, each of his current patients having half their faces made of crystals of various colors.

"I still can't believe you two got it out and improved it to produce Power Rings at a greater speed," Sally noted as she looked at Tails and Rotor, looking at various charts.

"Well, it was kinda easy once you can get a better look at it," Tails admitted.

"Still, the Power Rings are only a temporary solution. We need something stronger," Rotor informed.

"Not a Chaos Emerald. We all know what happened that time," Sally frowned.

"Yeah. It just sped up the process and knocked them all into a coma," Tails replied.

"Bad idea on our part," Rotor admitted.

* * *

"Hmm…So you believe that since I know the Rails of Time, I can ask for a future Rider to come to this time to help?" Owner pondered.

"Ano…"

"It will take a bit, even in the Sands of Time," Owner replied, "A Junction Point and KingLiner need to be here if I wish to talk with a future Kamen Rider."

"I…I see. Arigatou, Owner-san," Roll bowed.

Owner merely nodded. He got up to walk out, but not before pointing outside. Everyone looked and gasped. Ahead of them stood a massive train resembling a train station. Four giant dragon-themed trains were lined up together inside of it.

"KingLiner!" Roll gasped.

"Sugoi…" Tails awed.

**"Wai!"** Ryu and Ryutaros cheered.

**"Oh! I can finally go shopping again!"** Deneb cheered, **"Oh! I almost forgot. I will be right back."**

"…I'm guessing he told Bernadette-sama, Bunnie-chan, and Nimue-chan about this place," Roll noted.

"Just as long as they stay upon ZeroLiner and not DenLiner, they will not be removed," Owner informed, making Roll gulp.

* * *

-I've got one…what?-!- a SWATBot gasped as the Mobian child he had was taken by a blur.

-The Hedgehog!- a SwordBot shouted.

"Sorry, 'But-Butts! These are two kids that you're not going to turn into robots!" Sonic declared, "I hate it when Robotnik sends his 'bots out on a raid! It forces us Freedom Fighter to find everyone outside of Knothole before the 'bots do! Not a fun game at all…Here are two more, dudes!"

"We have a problem, Sonic," Antoine informed as he pointed at a tree.

"NICOLE's scanner shows that there's someone high up in this tree," Sally explained.

"I fell a 'but' coming on," Sonic noted.

"But he won't get down even though the 'bots are coming!" Rotor spoke, "Tails is up there, trying to talk to him.

* * *

"Hey, you're a Lynx! Better not stay here! If those SWATBots and SwordBots catch you, you'll be Roboticized!" Tails explained to a Mobian Lynx in just a red shirt and green hat.

"So what? I'm used to bad luck! I'm Larry Lynx…Super Jinx! I bring misfortune to everyone I come in contact with!"

"Now that's just ridiculous. There's no such thing as bad luck!" Tails argued, "You're coming back to Knothole with us and… … …What's that noise?"

"Oh, that's easy; the tree branch just broke off," Larry replied as the tree branch they were on fell on top of the Freedom Fighters.

"Uh…Where can I find a rabbit's foot and a four-leaf clover?" Sonic groaned.

* * *

"Mah stars…Just look at these hair care products!" Bunnie gasped, "All natural ingredients and even warning labels for allergies."

The Terminal Station was filled with multiple stands, each selling various items and foods. Hiken, Bunnie, Bernadette, Roll, and Nimue had bought enough food supplies for Knothole along with cookbooks for the stranger of the foods. Silver had used his telekinesis to put them all into ZeroLiner before everyone began individual shopping, Silver staying close to Bernadette, Mecha, and Hiken.

Roll walked about with Saito and Cyber. From what Naomi told them, the Terminal Station would sometimes have heroes from various times of various Zones there. It was also known that they would sometimes have small fighting demonstrations as a sort of Meet and Greet nearby. Tails and Roll's ears twitched when they heard the distinct sounds of punches and kicks being laid. They quickly rushed off and saw two figures fighting.

The first wore a white, black, and orange jumpsuit themed off an Astronaut's outfit. On his arms and legs were four blocky pieces of armor with an orange circle, a blue square, a yellow triangle, and a black X. His belt was blocky with what resembled four switches on the top and a push handle on the side. The helmet made Roll tilt her head. The white helmet was shaped like a rocket with a black 'face' and green 'eyes.'

The other figure resembled Den-O. His armor resembled more of a blue version of Climax Form without the Rider Masks. On the back was a set of blue spines with railroad tracks on the tops. His mask made roll recall the front of DenLiner. In his hands was a pair of swords. The sword in his left hand was blue and gunmetal silver. The end of the blade had a barrel while the guard had a face resembling a mike and an Oni head. The other blade was a black Scimitar with gold parts. The blade was attached to a staff the length of a baton. The guard of it was shaped to resemble the head of Anubis. The first figure pushed a black button on his belt.

**=ROCKET ON=**

The orange circle on his right arm glowed before the hand and limb were engulfed in an orange metal that took on the shape of an orange rocket. It ignited and slammed into the new Den-O, knocking him back a few feet. Den-O got back up before he shot at the Rider and unleashed a series of bicycle kicks to the guy's torso. The Rider was about to get up when the scimitar was pointed at his face. The two stood in their positions for a moment before Den-O helped up the Rider.

"That was fun," the Den-O copy noted.

"Heh. You said it!" the other Rider grinned.

The other Rider flipped up four red switches on his belt and his armor vanished. The Rider was a Mobian Hedgehog with his quills a near-gold-yellow. His eyes were a gentle shade of crimson. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and pants, flame designs on them. His shoes were black and white with flame decals on the fronts. The copy of Den-O removed his Terminal Belt and the armor shattered. Standing in his place was a red Mobian Echidna. Surprisingly, he resembled a bit like Knuckles.

"That was amazing!" Saito exclaimed, getting the attention of the two.

"Hm? Oh, hey there," the Echidna greeted.

He tossed his two weapons and they transformed into the Anubis Imagin and a new Imagin. His was primarily blue with black armor on various parts of his body. Bolt symbols were on his shoulders, torso, knees, and belt. His mouth was gunmetal silver and he had black eyes.

"It's been a while, Aunt Roll," the Echidna greeted.

"K-Kaa-chan?" the hedgehog gawked, "Ah! She got cloned!"

"Eh?" Roll and Cyber blinked.

"Volt, listen to me, okay? This is your Kaa-chan when she was 18," the Echidna explained, "And that is Aunt Cyber."

"Oh yeah…"

"Do I…know you?" Roll asked as she looked at the Echidna.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," the Echidna said, "Aunt Roll, this is your son from the future. His name is Volt Thunderstorm Sakurai the Hedgehog."

"Yo!"

"And I am Knecapeon Mace the Echidna," the Echidna smirked.

"K-Kneecaps!-?" Roll, Cyber, and Saito exclaimed.

* * *

"I think my _quill_ is sprained!" Sonic groaned as he rubbed his quills.

"And so is my arm," Sally admitted as she had her left arm in a sling.

"And my foot!" Antoine added, pointed at the cast his foot was in.

"And my back…" Rotor groaned as he rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Tails. I'd like to be fair but if Larry _is_ a Jynx, he would cause a disaster that would mean the end of the Freedom Fighters! That's a risk we can't afford to take! You'll have to find another place to hide Larry besides Knothole! C'mon guys!"

"But, Aunt Sally…" Tails began as everyone but Sonic walked off.

"She's right, Tails…You'd better get away from me before it's too late!" Larry sighed as the two walked off with Sonic following close behind them.

"No way! Freedom Fighters never abandon their friends…" Tails began before Sonic's scream got them to turn and see the hedgehog under a pile of apples, "Sonic!"

"Are you okay?" Larry asked.

"Sure! …Uh, can you tell me a bit about you being a jinx again?" Sonic asked.

* * *

"He really did that?" Roll laughed.

"Yep! Oh man, and he still tries to bribe me to forget it!" Volt chuckled.

The seven were currently at a nearby table. The blue Oni Imagin was sipping tea as the Anubis Imagin ate small bites of his steak.

"Kneecaps, why is that Anubis Imagin…"

"Ankh."

"What?" Saito blinked.

"This is Ankh and that is Teddy. They're Momotaros's sons," Kneecaps explained.

**"A pleasure to meet you again,"** Teddy bowed.

**"May Ra's sun shine its light upon you all,"** Ankh greeted.

* * *

"What you need is some good luck to break your bad luck streak, Larry!" Sonic explained, "And we'll start by finding you a safe place to live…like a cave!"

"Sonic!" Tails barked.

"Ah! Sonic, Tails, look!-!" Larry yelped.

"Oh no!" Sonic and Tails gasped.

"Keep moving, all of you!" Cubot, now red with a flamethrower on his left arm, ordered, "To the Royalty!"

"Oh, the master will be so joyous with us, Cubot! He's coming all this way just to congratulate us and meet his future slaves!-!" Orbot exclaimed as he and Cubot led the Freedom Fighters, all having a collar on their necks, and a team of SwordBots and SWATBots.

"This is bad…They've captured everyone!" Sonic whispered.

"They're going to be Roboticized!" Tails gasped.

"What are they wearing around their necks, Sonic?" Larry asked.

"Steel collars."

"They're being held together by a magnetic field and controlled by Orbot," Tails explained as he fastened his Terminal Belt on while Larry sighed.

"This is all my fault…I'm a Jinx!"

"If it is, Larry, then maybe it's time we put some of that bad luck to work for us!"

"For the last time, bad luck is not real!" Tails barked.

* * *

**"Tell that to the Sonic we knew. He got his bike stuck in a tree!"** Momotaros argued.

"Momotaros, who are you barking at?" Nimue asked.

**"Your nephew's making me want to give him a Hissatsu Waza…Noogie Version!"** Momotaros barked.

"Well, y'all from a different Zone, remember?" Bunnie reminded as she carted a cart filled with hair care products and salon tools.

**"I know that, you Usagi-Yarō! I'm just saying he shouldn't go and make fun of Bad Luck! You get it yourself for a week!"** Momotaros snapped before groaning, **"Man…I got the DenBird stuck on the top of a hundred-yard mountain! And I don't even remember doing that!"**

_Tails began to chuckle._

**"Oi! Listen, dammit!"**

* * *

"Get going! I want those guys to see you!" Sonic ordered.

"I guess I can't blame you two for giving up on me!" Larry sighed as he slowly approached them.

-Another living being!-

-Get him!-! I'll grab him, S-90763!-

-No. _I_ will, 24885!- the SwordBot argued before it and the SWATBot collided, breaking each other apart.

"Don't worry. I'll simply turn up the Magnetizer and stun him into submission…"

"For the Royalty!" Cubot roared, "Burn in the fire of Inferno!"

Cubot cackled manically as he blasted his flames at Larry…only for it to miss him, melt a part of the cliff behind him, and dropped a rock on Cubot and Orbot.

"Yikes! I got the controls!" Sonic shouted as he caught the remote Orbot dropped, "Now to free the gang!-!"

"Not so fast, Hedgehog!-!" Robotnik roared as he charged on a steamroller, "At last, I have you right where I want you! It's my lucky day!-! Ha-ha-ho-ho-hee-hee-ho-ho!-!-!"

"Henshin!"

**-GUN FORM-**

** "Mind if I break your toy? Kotae wa kiitenai!"** Gun Form declared.

"Stop!-! Don't hurt my friend Sonic!"

"Look out, Larry!"

**-FULL CHARGE-**

** "Bang! Bang!"** Ryutaros shouted as he fired his gun, hitting a wheel on Robotnik's vehicle.

"What happened?-! I've lost control! I can't steer!" Robotnik screamed as he crashed into a side of the canyon, "I hate that Hedgehog! And that Lynx and Fox and Imagin, too!-!" Robotnik sobbed, his body stuck in a tire.

"Well, our plan worked, Larry!" Sonic grinned as Ryutaros and Tails got the others free, "I knew that sooner or later, your bad luck would bring someone else good luck! …Namely, us!-!"

"For the last time, there's no bad luck!" Tails barked…until a rock beaned him on the head, knocking him out.

**"…Wai!"** Ryutaros laughed.

"At least with this, your bad luck is gone, Larry…and I know how to prove it!" Sonic grinned.

* * *

"Checkmate!" Larry grinned as he took Tails's king once more.

"No way…Larry's won fifty games of Chess in a row! Sonic, I think you've proven your point!" Tails frowned.

"Uh…Just 'checking, mates'!" Sonic replied.

**"Bad joke!"** Ryutaros shouted as a nearby door opened and Saito led the girls and Imagin in, Silver, Volt, Kneecaps and the Imagin bringing in the stuff the girls got shopping.

"…Who's the Echidna and Hedgehog?" Sonic asked.

"Volt and Mace," Roll replied.

"Oh…Okay then," Sonic nodded, "Nice to meet you both."

"Same," Mace smirked as he shook the hedgehog's hand.

"Yo!"

Volt shook Sonic's hand before banging it once on the knuckles. Then he hit the top and then bottom of the fist.

"Wow. That's a pretty sweet handshake," Sonic grinned.

"It's how he greets all those he sees as a friend," Mace rolled his eyes.

"They're Kamen Riders," Roll explained, "Mace-kun is Kamen Rider New Den-O and Volt-kun is called Forty."

"_Fourze_," Volt corrected.

"Great…Two more pains," Kaito noted, sitting on the windowsill of the War Hut.

"At least you won't get your butt whooped by Leangle again," Sonic smirked.

"…Fuck you, blue boy, fuck you."

"That depends on if they'll help us or not," Sally replied.

"…This must be the day you all ran into Larry Lynx?" Mace asked.

"How did you…?"

"I'm from the future. Same with this rookie," Mace replied.

"Hey…"

** "What's wrong with Momo and Momotaros?" **Ryutaros whispered, seeing both Oni Imagin currently in shock about something.

**"Those two new Imagin are Sempai's sons,"** Urataros explained.

* * *

**I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**Mighty: Shu Watanabe**

**Volt: Sota Fukushi**

**Vector: Marc Biagi**

**Charmy: Emily Corkery**

**Espio: Bill Corkery **

**Archimedes: Kenn Kiriyama**

**Bean: Michael Yurchak**

**Adult Knecapeon Mace (Kneecaps/Mace): Ryosuke Miura**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	24. HYPER CLOCK OVER

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the issue**** '…And one shall save him!'** Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Sonic and Volt hummed a tune as they worked with cables.

"This on right?" Volt asked.

"Uh-huh. You got it on your foot, right?"

"…It's supposed to go on the foot?"

"Yep. Made that mistake the first time I did this. Ugh…barf everywhere."

"Yosha! I think I got it!"

"Yep."

"Last one down is a rotten egg!"

"Yo, Volt?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to need a bath after this."

"Why?"

"Cannonball!"

"Ah! C-Chotto matte! Uchū Kita!"

With that, the duo jumped off the railing. Sonic curled up and began to spin as Volt put his belt on. He quickly flipped the four red switches down.

**=THREE…TWO…ONE…=**

"Henshin!" Volt shouted as he pushed the lever, turning into Fourze, "Uchu Kita!"

**=DRILL ON=**

The yellow Triangle glowed before his foot transformed into a yellow and silver drill. It began to spin and the two impacted with the roof, shattering it.

"Egad! It's Sonic the Hedgehog and a Kamen Rider once again! You must think you're so golden…eyeing my like this!" Robotnik gasped.

"I…spying?" Sonic smirked before destroying a SWATBot, "Since when was I ever subtle?"

"Eh," Fourze shrugged as he switched Switches for his Triangle.

**=GATLING ON=**

The triangle glowed before turning blue. Blue plating appeared on his leg before turning into a Gatling Gun. Fourze chuckled as he unleashed a barrage of bullets, easily tearing apart the machines in the area. Sonic raced to a console and opened it up.

"We're gold!" Sonic shouted as he raced out.

"You! Who are you?" Robotnik demanded.

"Eh? Me? I'm Kamen Rider Fourze! But since you won't be around in my time…My name's Volt! Volt Thunderstorm…Sakurai."

"Sakurai…? Argh! You're the son of R-0-7-7!"

"My Kaa-chan's name is Roll, dammit!" Fourze barked as he fired and wrecked the place, "Ja ne!"

**=ROCKET ON=**

"My compliments on the hospitality! Hasta la vista, Doc!" Fourze waved.

"Oooooh…How I _really_ hate Hedgehogs!" Robotnik fumed.

* * *

"Come on, buddy! Get the lead out of your engines and kick it into high gear!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Fourze barked as they entered Knothole.

"Sonic! I take it you and Volt were successful!" Sally asked as Sonic and Volt entered the War Hut.

"Well, if he wasn't, Luv…There's still one bloke you can depend on!" Geoffrey smirked.

"In your dreams, Clyde! This hedgehog takes a back seat to only guys who're faster than or equal to me!" Sonic snorted.

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you!" You're like boys with toys! This isn't time for fun and games! You're not kids!" Sally barked, making Sonic flinch.

"Truer words were never spoken, Princess," Rotor gulped, "In fact, it's even _worse_ than we feared!"

"I thought we stopped the Zone of Silence from collapsing last time, giving us a chance to rethink how to retrieve King Acorn!" Tails added, "Using this component Sonic and Volt-san _liberated_ from Robotnik, we have the missing piece necessary to make the Neutralizer work! With it…"

"…We stand a chance of recovering King Acorn _and_ saving a Universe!" Rotor finished as he gave Sally the Stabilizer.

"Not _we_, Rotor! This is _my_ father we're talking about! We made it out last time by the sin of our teeth thanks to that…Spider Undead?"

"That's correct," Tails nodded, having taken the liberty to review all the episode of Kamen Rider Blade that Roll, Yacker, and him had that involved Leangle.

"There aren't any guarantees we'll do it again! Even with the Riders we have! No! I've got to do this alone!"

"Ah! M-Matte!" Volt yelped.

"Beg y'pardon, Princess, but it's your job t'stay an' lead!" Geoffrey informed, "As the Senior Operative of the King's Special Services, it's m'job to risk life an' limb."

"Much as I hate to admit it, he's right, Sal. You have to stay, and depend on yours truly with the Riders to come through once again!"

"When she needs an amateur, mate, she'll let y'know. This here's a job for grown-ups!" Geoffrey snorted.

"Who? You!-? Wake up and smell the coffee, pal!" Sonic scowled as Geoffrey whipped out a bow and loaded arrow on him.

"Listen…I'm not going to split hairs with you…unless I have to!"

"Chill, dude. Sides…If there's any splitting to be done, it'll be the split-second timing by the Hedgehog delivering a splitting headache to the skunk!" Sonic smirked before a second one appeared behind Geoffrey, the first fading away as Sonic gave the skunk an uppercut, "Have a migraine on me, pal!"

"_That's_ your best shot, Mate?-! I've been hit by pillows that were harder!" Geoffrey scoffed as the two proceeded to go into a fight cloud.

**=THREE…TWO…ONE…=**

"Oi…Henshin," Kneecaps sighed.

"Henshin!" Volt shouted.

**-STRIKE FORM-**

"This isn't getting us anywhere, guys!" Sally barked as the two Riders separated Sonic and Geoffrey, "You can settle this later! Right now, the Riders, Geoffrey, and I have a job to do!"

"But, Sal…"

"Are you an idiot, Sonic? You can't go into the Zone of Silence! You'll just turn into that beast again!" Sally barked with a glare, "I swear, Sonic, do you have a disorder on recalling things!-?"

The hedgehog flinched at that. As Sally ordered Rotor and Tails to open the portal, Sonic took the moment to walk out. His part in the task was done since he wasn't allowed into the Zone of Silence. Fourze just watched him go as Saito noted Fourze's fists clenching when he looked at Sally.

"I take it you don't like her?" Saito whispered.

"No way," Fourze snorted quietly, "I mean, did you hear what she just said?"

"Yeah. …She's different from my Zone's Sally, that's for sure," Saito noted with a small frown.

"Almost the same as the Sally from my Zone," Fourze added, "Except she hasn't tried to threaten hurting my Neechan when she was a baby along with Kaa-chan to make my Old Fart keep their engagement."

Saito turned to Fourze with a shocked expression. That was terrible! Just…Saito shook his head. This Sally wasn't going to be that Sally…hopefully. Sally turned to Tails.

"Tails, as much as I know you want to go, I have an assignment just for you. I need you to get to Downunda and meet the Freedom Fighters stationed there. They've received important information on Robotnik."

"Right, Aunt Sally," Tails nodded before walking to a door and entering the Sand of Time, the time being 5:05:05 pm.

* * *

"What do you think?" Roll asked.

"3%4235^%," Yacker pointed out with applause.

"It's lovely, Mistress," Caliwave smiled, "I'm sure he'll love it."

"Arigatou," Roll smiled before spotting Sonic walking past her home, his head slumped, "Sonic-kun?"

"…"

"…Sonic, why did you leave? She may have had a different task for you," Caliburn pondered.

"…" Sonic turned to the sound of a door opening to see Roll walk out.

"Sonic-kun, Daijobu?"

"…Somewhat," Sonic sighed, "I forgot she sees me as an idiot at times."

Roll fumed to herself as she kept her worried expression, "Do you…want to talk about it?"

"…I…I guess," Sonic replied.

Roll nodded before leading Sonic into her home. She began to prepare a few Chili-Dogs in the kitchen as Sonic sat on the couch. Caliburn, Yacker, and Caliwave were nearby, the swords leaning against the wall while Yacker floated between them.

* * *

"One more thing; these jet packs Tails and I designed _should_ handle maneuvering through the Zone in its current state. However…We haven't the chance to fully work out all the bugs," Rotor admitted as he held up a set of Jetpacks in the colors of the Riders, Geoffrey, and Sally.

* * *

**Earlier that Day…**

**"Okay. So I just do this and…"** Momotaros began before the jetpack exploded.

"…Okay…We used too much heat to ignite the fuel?" Rotor asked.

"Yep," Tails nodded before a furious, burnt Momotaros began to chase them with his sword out.

* * *

**"Why do I have to be the test subject!-?"** Momotaros screamed as he flew out of control before crashing into Rotor.

"…Stabilizers," Tails checked off on his pad.

"Ya think?-!" Rotor groaned.

* * *

**"Wai! To infinity and beyond!"** Ryutaros shouted as he flew about.

**"Why is he not going out of control?-!"** Momotaros barked until Ryutaros crashed into him.

"We need to work on the landing protocols," Rotor noted.

"Right. It comes in way too hot," Tails agreed.

**Present…**

* * *

"So be careful," Rotor advised, "Nothing that will get you through the Zone like these will."

"…" Fourze raised his hand.

"Lower your hand, Volt," Strike Form sighed before snapping his fingers, "Teddy. Ankh."

**"Hai,"** the twin Imagin nodded before turning into their blade forms.

"Do you have anything more reliable?" Satio asked before Geoffrey squawked like a chicken.

"I think I hear some Hen clucking," Geoffrey joked as he slipped the Jetpack on.

"Ver-ry funny, wise guy!" Saito scowled.

**-MOMO URA KIN RYUU SIEG CHŌ-CLIMAX FORM-**

"I thought so, too!" Kaito chuckled, "Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RIDE: DIEND=**

"Good luck," Rotor offered.

"We'll be back, Uncle," Fourze smirked, "And don't forget to leave the light on for us!"

"Not to mention the Welcome Mat! Just come back safe and sound!" Rotor called as they entered.

* * *

"So…That's it?" Roll pondered as she put her cup of hot chocolate on the coaster.

"Yeah…It's been months since she last said that, too," Sonic gave a small, sad smile, "Guess it was a bad idea to offer my services for this…"

"Iie. You knew about your change, but you wanted to be there to help the King," Roll argued as she took his hands into her own, "You're a brave hedgehog, Sonic-kun."

"2sfh3$#td?" Yacker whispered into Roll's ear before flying over to the swords once more.

"Eh? Oh! Ano…" Roll held up a small box, "…Sonic-kun, I made this for you. Your Uncle Chuck told me about a hobby you had before you got that guitar."

"Really?" Sonic blinked as he opened the box, revealing a well-carved flute with a nice finish, "A…A flute?"

"H-Hai…" Roll blushed.

"It's been years since I last played one," Sonic admitted.

Sonic placed it up to his mouth and began to play. The melody was soothing, yet also a bit saddening on parts. Roll kept her eyes closed as she listened to the gentle melody's play (A/N: Think of Kung Fu Panda's Shifu's Flute Song). Nearby, the two blades and Cloned Wisp listened to the melody, each one liking it in a way.

* * *

"I sense their arrival! The Kamen Riders…The only foes to invade my domain and escape my wrath," Leangle noted, "They will not be so fortunate this time!"

He looked out at his group of Undead. The first Undead was mostly green with black bits of armor on its face and other parts of its body. Its only arm was vines with thorns sticking out of them and more vines emerging from its body. Category 7 of Hearts, Bio Plant.

The next was a dark crimson color with fins coming from the elbows. Its hands and feet were webbed and it was wearing a leather vest with belts tied across the thighs and shins. Its head was hammerhead shaped with its face emerging from below the hammerhead. The face itself was covered with a skeletal black metal mask which looked like it had a barnacle or two stuck to it. Category 3 of Hearts, the Chop Head/Hammerhead Shark Undead.

The third was donned in black armor which looked like muscle cords with a black mask which revealed large fangs. Its hands looked like large bat wings which were partially folded up. It had a slight Mohawk on its head and its feet were confined in black leather with claws sticking out. The ornate belt it was wearing also signaled what the monster was. It was without a doubt an Undead. Category 8 of Diamonds, Scope Bat.

The next Undead was very large. It had green, somewhat wrinkled skin along with black armor which fit over its frame. In the centre of its armored chest was more green skin with an eye in the centre of it. On its left shoulder was an elephant's head while a tube was hanging over its right. Its face was covered with a mask which was mostly flat, save for the eyes, nose, a pair of tusks and a mouth. It had chains hanging from the head and a large hammer clutched in its hand. A soft growl was coming from its throat. It was the Jack of Clubs, Elephant Undead AKA Fusion Elephant.

The Category 3 of Clubs, the Mole Undead, didn't really look like the species it was the ancestor of. It was humanoid in shape with what seemed to be a blue head. It had a black mask which had three drills coming from the eyes and nose. Its body was covered with studded metal armor. Its shoulders had rectangular covers while its hands were large claws that were made for digging. Its forearms were covered with spiked armguards which could double as shields.

The next was the Category 2 of Spades. The Undead was mostly covered in metal armor, but its arms were left bare and looked to be covered in green scales. Spikes rose haphazardly from its shoulders and a tail with a spike slid eagerly across the ground. Mounted on its right arm bracelet was a short sword which looked very sharp. Its face was covered in black metal with more spikes reaching out from the back and made it look lizard-like.

The Category 4 of Clubs, Rush Rhino AKA Rhino Undead, stood beside the Bio Plant Undead. The beast itself easily passed six feet in height, almost reaching seven. Its shoulders were massive and covered with metal studs along with its massive fists which looked like they could easily hold bowling balls and crush them with the metal studs on the knuckles. The chest was covered in dark gray plating like a rhino's natural skin. Its head was attached to a thick neck and looked like it was made of gray armored plating with a bone horn extending from the middle of the face and a smaller horn growing from the forehead. The face itself seemed similar to a rhino's, if with leather straps wrapped around the muzzle. Topping off the ensemble was the familiar buckle which identified the creature as an Undead.

The second to last of them was the Category 5 of Hearts, the Shell Undead. The monster was predominately red and green with black mixed in. Its right shoulder was covered in a large red shell like the kind found in the ocean. Its arm was black while its hand was green, but its wrist was covered in more red seashell, this one spiraling out to a point like a sword. Its left shoulder and some of its torso was covered in green tubular protrusions like a sea snail's eye stalks. Its left arm was mainly green and ending in long green fingers. The rest of its body was black with splashes of red shall and barnacles covering it. Its head was hidden beneath a large red seashell helmet which only revealed a little of its black face.

The last of them was to be feared. The Undead that stood at the front was Category _King_ of Spades, the Evolution Caucasus. It was covered with golden carapace and had large horns jutting from its head. In its hands were a wicked-looking sword and a broad shield with spike jutting from the sides. Its face seemed to be scowling perpetually.

_"Tch! As if those Riders will be tough,"_ Caucasus Undead snorted before the Elephant Undead yawned.

_"So what? As long as they leave me alone, I got no problems,"_ the Undead stated offhandedly.

"Quiet, Daichi!" Leangle snorted.

"Father! Over here!"

"Eh? What did you say, Daichi?" Leangle asked as he looked up to see Geoffrey, Sally, and Fourze on a rock, "Daichi?-! You're not Daichi!-!"

"Father! We haven't much time!"

"Stand your ground, all of you!-!-!"

"Father! Fight it, please! Don't you remember me…your daughter?"

"My daughter?-!" Leangle gasped.

_"Hey! Who the fuck are you calling your 'daughter?-!'"_ the Evolution Caucasus demanded.

"You!-?"

_"Yeah! Me!"_

"Where did all of you go to?" Leangle demanded.

_"Disappeared? We've been right here,"_ Daichi yawned.

_"Seems there's something wrong with you,"_ the Caucasus Undead snorted.

"That depends…on whether I choose to believe what I think I saw…and if I'm correct as to what it all means!" the Undead-possessed Leangle snorted.

* * *

"Hey, guys? I'm getting a funny feeling…" Sally began.

"And here she goes off," Diend rolled his eyes under his mask.

"I don't blame ya, Luv, what wit' hangin' around the male Hedgehogs all th' time!"

"Don't start with us, Geoffrey!" Fourze, Saito, and Diend snapped.

**"Rrrr…You're asking for a big ass Climax!"** Momo growled.

"Not the time for this you guys! It was only NICOLE trying to get my attention," Sally frowned.

-And not a moment too soon, Princess. My sensors are picking up some disturbing fluctuations in the magnetic field!-

**"…What'd she say?"** Momo asked.

**"She means we're going to be experiencing something painful soon,"** Ura noted from his spot on the right shoulder.

**"Oh."**

A shockwave hit everyone, sending them flying onto a piece of ground. Fourze barely grabbed the only girl in their group and engaged his thrusters on his back. The two landed and Fourze moved away from her. Even though he didn't like this girl at all, he was going to befriend her…just so he could spite her with it.

"…Fluctuations did you say?" Geoffrey groaned.

_ "An early warning would be appreciated next time, NICOLE!"_ Saito exclaimed.

-I tried- NICOLE replied.

"Oh, guys," Strike Form called as Teddy picked up a card.

"That's one of Leangle's cards!" Sally realized.

-Correction. This is the Category King of Diamonds: the Evolution Giraffa. This was one of the last Undead to be seen on Kamen Rider Blade before Blade had to become another Joker Undead in order to stop the world from being devoured- NICOLE corrected –If used in conjunction with Absorb Queen and Fusion Jack, Kamen Rider Garren can assume the Garren King Form, unseen on the Kamen Rider series yet available as an SIC Figure in Japan-

"This must mean he's either lost it or he's near or even…" Strike Form noted.

"But that would mean…that…" Sally gasped.

"Don't even think it, Luv. Not 'til we 'ave all the facts!"

"Surrender, or else face the consequences!"

_ "I don't believe it!" _Saito gasped.

"Will you look at that!" Geoffrey gawked as everyone watched the last group that was in here in the same situation as before.

"We're watching what happened last time…as if this was taking place right now!" Sally gasped.

**"Oi! Lynx-Yarō, start making the Japanese already!"** Momo barked.

_"She's a computer, Momo, not a Lynx yet…If she even does,"_ Saito corrected.

-Of course I can. That is my Function-

**"Ah. I do enjoy a computer with wit,"** Ura noted.

-If you want charm, see me later. To answer your query, Momo, Dr. Robotnik's experiments have affected the Quantum Energy Levels of the Zone. By destroying energy at the basic atomic structure, he has created "rips" or "holes" if you prefer…-

**"What does that mean?"** Ryu asked.

**"It means that we now have 'windows' that allow us to view the past and future events within this Zone. Am I correct, Madam Nicole?"** Prince asked.

-Correct, Sir Prince- NICOLE agreed.

"Now what?" Geoffrey groaned as the scene changed to a figure walking.

"Some sort of beggar…walking among the stars. There's a familiarity to his strut," Sally noted before the figure collapsed on a rock, "He's collapsed!"

**"Wait,"** Teddy advised as he put a hand on Sally's shoulder, **"What we are seeing before us is an image of the past. The man right there…Is King Acorn."**

"D-Daddy!-?" Sally gasped.

**"Incoming Spider Undead,"** Ankh noted.

Everyone looked at the Anubis Imagin as he pointed at the rock. They turned and Geoffrey and Sally shuddered. Its left arm and left leg were covered in sick green armor which looked like flesh with orange splotches on it. Its shoulder and wrist had insect legs extending from them, almost twitching by themselves. Its torso looked like it was covered in black leather with three metal studs in a triangular pattern in the very centre. Its right arm and leg were covered in black armor that didn't seem as organic as it's opposite side, but had black insect legs coming from the shoulder just the same. Metal studs decorated the arm and leg, but also the left shin as well, one of the usual identifying markers of its species. It's head was mostly covered by a purple visor with a skeletal mouth being visible. The creepy part was the arachnid legs clutching the top of the helmet like a creepy headdress.

"Is that the…" Geoffrey began.

**"That is the Category Ace of Clubs. The Spider Undead,"** Teddy informed.

"Look! He's taking the king guy to a furnace!"

"Correction, Mate. He already took him to the furnace," Geoffrey corrected as the Spider Undead held up a purple buckle and put it on King Acorn's waist, making a card-themed belt form.

** "What is he doing?" **Urataros pondered before the Spider Undead held up a Proper Blank and used it on himself while putting it into the belt and opening it up, revealing a gold Club.

**=OPEN UP=**

A purple energy screen with a white spider appeared before the King. It engulfed him as he transformed into Kamen Rider Leangle. Leangle stood up with a regal manner.

"Even here, his regal bearing shows through…" Sally whispered, "It seems that a storm in coming."

"Wait! This storm isn't any image!" Fourze gasped, "It's real! Hang loose!-! Uchū Kita!"

**=KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O WING FORM! KAMEN RIDE: FOURZE=**

"Eh!-? M-Me?" Fourze gasped as a darker-toned Fourze and a Den-O Wing Form appeared.

The other Fourze created his Rocket Module and grabbed Geoffrey and Sally. Fourze pushed on his orange switch.

**=ROCKET ON=**

He grabbed Diend and flew after his double with Wing Form carrying Strike Form with Chō-Climax Form following. It was then a blast of wind sent Fourze and Diend away from the others and onto a plain of ground.

"Seems we lost them," Diend noted while holding a bronze NICOLE, "At least I got the Rider Data stored into NIA here in case we run into Leangle."

"There's only one thing you need concern yourself with right now! You better hope you've lived a good life…because my Judgment is final!"

"You just had to say it…" Fourze muttered as they turned to face Leangle and his Undead, "I'd better switch Switches."

He pulled out his Rocket Switch. He quickly traded it for a red Switch and pulled a gold ring on the side of it.

**=FIRE ON=**

A silver ring engulfed him before flames erupted from his body. His outfit had turned a solid red and black with bits of green. The sides of his head gained fire designs while his Circle Arm was a solid red. The shoulder guards on his armor had turned red and green while ending as spikes. In his hands was a red extinguisher-themed weapon.

"I like the way you think," Diend noted.

With that, he pulled out a small device. It was a touch screen with a card. He slid it into the device and eight images were depicted on it.

**=G4 RYUUGA ORGA GLAIVE KABUKI CAUCASUS ARC SKULL=**

Diend's armor began to glow with pixels before the torso armor grew and a black front was obtained. The helmet grew longer on the two middle bars before the image of his new form on a small card floated before him.

**=FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DIEND COMPLETE=**

The card locked into place on the two extended bars. On his torso, eight cards depicting eight Gekijouban Riders appeared.

"And now let's even the odds," Diend Complete smirked under his mask.

**=ATTACK RIDE: GEKIJOUBAN=**

Diend Complete fired his blaster into the air. Eight Kamen Riders landed at his and Fourze's sides. With the exception of Kamen Rider Skull, each of the remaining Kamen Riders were all villain Kamen Riders. Fourze Fire States noted something.

"Where's the Den-O Gekijouban Riders?" Fourze Fire States asked.

"Too many to pick from," Diend Complete snorted before they and the Undead charged.

* * *

"It's been a long time since I played one," Sonic smiled gently as he held his new flute before hugging her, "Thanks, Roll."

"It…It was nothing…" Roll blushed as she returned it.

"…You gonna kiss now?" Caliwave asked with a sly expression.

The two Mobians stiffened before moving away from each other, giving heavy blushes as they looked at their feet. Caliwave just started to laugh as Caliburn sighed.

* * *

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND=**

Gold versions of his energy card began to circle his gun. At his sides, Orga, Kabuki, Glaive, and Caucasus began to charge up their blades as Arc, Skull, and Ryuuga jumped into the air and G4 began to charge up his guns. Beside them, Fourze Fire States removed his Fire Switch and put it into the front of his gun. Sirens began to go off from it as he flew into the air.

**=LIMIT BREAK=**

"Rider Explosive Shoot!" Fourze Fire States roared.

With that, Fourze Fire States unleashed a beam of flame-like energy as G4 and Diend open fired, Orga, Kabuki, Glaive, and Caucasus using energy slashes, and Arc, Skull, and Ryuuga delivering a triple Rider Kick to the Undead, creating large explosions. Glaive pulled out a set of Blank Cards and captured the Undead. Leangle growled as Fourze went back to Base States. He was about to charge when…

**=HYPER CLOCK UP=**

Leangle screamed as he was struck in the torso and sent backwards. For a split instant, Diend and Fourze saw a red, black, and silver Rider standing before them.

"That was…" Fourze gasped.

"Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form," Diend Complete finished before the two were sent flying onto a rock formation with the others.

"This is bad! The entire Zone is Collapsing!" Sally exclaimed as multiple vortexes began to form all over.

"We've got to use that Stabilizer!" Geoffrey shouted.

"So we have a choice," Strike Form noted, "Getting out of here without the king or stabilize this Zone and stay trapped within."

**=FLOAT=**

"Perhaps _I_ can make the choice for you! Hand over the device to me, and I _may_ let you live," Leangle ordered as he floated before them, "Refuse, and no one gets out of here and I'll still take it!"

"Father! We haven't much time!"

"Stand your ground, all of you!-!-!"

"Father! Fight it, please! Don't you remember me…your daughter?"

"My daughter?-!" Leangle gasped before grunting, "N-No! Damn you…St-Stay down!"

Leangle's arms began to shake as he attached a black device to his arm. He struggled to open it before pulling out two cards. He slid one into the device, the back showing a gold Club with a tiger ingrained into it.

**=ABSORB QUEEN=**

"No! N-Not that!" Leangle screamed as he scanned the other card.

**=EVOLUTION KING=**

A purple energy card appeared. In the center of it showed a white tarantula.

-Sally, this is good luck for us- NICOLE admitted.

"Really?" Sally asked.

-Yes. This is how the first Leangle was able to be freed from the Spider Undead-

Leangle screamed as the energy card covered him. King Max, wearing all but his crown, collapsed onto the stone, Ankh barely catching him. The Spider Undead growled as he got up. He let out roar as the legs on his head raised up at him.

**=HYPER CLOCK OVER=**

**Cue: LORD OF SPEED – KAMEN RIDER KABUTO SOUNDTRACK**

A fist slammed the Spider Undead in the face. Kabuto Hyper Form lowered his fist.

** "Kamen Rider…"** Kin gasped.

"…Kabuto Hyper Form," Diend Complete finished.

"Another Kamen Rider?" Sally blinked.

-Sally, that is Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form- NICOLE explained –His speed is so great, that he can travel through time with a simple tap of the Hyper Zecter on his belt. He also wields the Perfect Zecter, a weapon capable of harnessing the power of four Zecters at once-

"Zecter?" Sally repeated.

Kabuto Hyper Form held out his hand in a grasping position. The air rippled before one of the vortexes shattered and something shot out into Kabuto's hand. It was a blade was primarily black with gold outlining and inner red lining. The back of the blade was silver with four buttons on it. One was red, one was blue, one was yellow, and one was purple. Near the bottom of his blades were emerald optics. Small wings folded out on the back of the guard

-Perfect Zecter; a Zecter capable of empowering its user with _four_ Zecters at once- NICOLE informed.

The Spider Undead roared as he charged at Kabuto Hyper Form. The Rider easily dodged the attack before striking the Undead five times with his blade. Three blurs shot about and struck the Spider Undead before revealing themselves as a black with blue mechanical dragonfly, a black and gold mechanical bee, and a purple, black, and silver mechanical scorpion that rode the dragonfly's back. The three insects combined to the blade and Kabuto pressed all four buttons.

**=KABUTO POWER THEBEE POWER DRAKE POWER SASWORD POWER ALL ZECTER COMBINE=**

**"Oi! Let us in on this!"** Chō-Climax Form roared.

**-CHARGE AND UP-**

** "Mace, time?"** Ankh asked.

"Ten seconds," Strike Form replied as he swiped his Rider Pass over his Terminal Belt.

** -FULL CHARGE-**

** =KAMEN RIDE: BLADE! FINAL FORM RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE! FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE!=**

** =ROCKET DRILL ON! ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!=**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze shouted as he shot at the Spider Undead.

Black and dark-blue energy erupted into Strike Form's swords. The two Imagin Blades began to count down from ten. Kabuto Hyper Form pulled a trigger on his sword.

**=MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON=**

Kabuto's blade erupted in energy before he unleashed a powerful slash. The slash released an energy attack in the form of a tachyon-charged Kabuto horn-shaped gradient. Strike Form dashed by the Spider Undead and dealt with twelve slashes in an instant as Fourze drilled through the Undead. Diend's Blade-Blade attack combined with Kabuto Hyper Form's slash and Chō-Climax Form's kick.

**"Zero,"** the two Imagine Blades finished.

The Spider Undead groaned before he spun and collapsed on his back, exploding. Blade changed back and absorbed the Spider Undead in a Proper Blank correctly. Sally caught the card and looked at it. The image was of a spider with a violet club on its abdomen with a purple background. It glowed before the purple on the image transformed into gold.

"Kabuto-san, arigatou!" Fourze bowed.

**=HYPER CLOCK UP=**

"Ah! Man…that's rude!" Fourze complained.

_ "Now hold on, everyone," _Saito informed as Chō-Climax Form pressed the button on the Stabilizer, _"This one's for all the marbles!"_

* * *

"Rotor! The portal!" Bunnie shouted.

"Way ahead of you, Bunnie! Is everyone okay?" Rotor asked while the Riders, Sally, and Geoffrey emerged, the skunk holding the king.

**"Oi! Get the Quack Quack immediately, you Walrus-Yarō!"** Momo barked.

**"We have a very important patient awaiting treatment from his hands!"** Ura added.

"Is the Zone safe now?"

"Yeah. That tech you made stabilized it," Kaito replied.

"As it will be for all of us one day," Kneecaps nodded.

"Ano…Are you sure I can't tell them?" Volt asked.

"No, Volt," Kneecaps frowned, "Uncle and Aunt have to make that choice themselves. You can't interfere or else you may end up your own father."

"Ulp…" Volt gulped.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay to help beat Robotnik?" Sally asked.

"No way," Volt snorted, "I want to but no."

"This was the only event we could help you with during this time," Kneecaps stated.

**"Nice to see you,"** Teddy bowed before going through the door, showing a DenLiner on the Sands of Time.

**"Tell Father we will see him again,"** Ankh added as he went through the door.

"Ja ne," Kneecaps waved, "Oh, and don't tell Niisan about this."

"Yosh! Sayonara, Uncle Rotor, Aunt Bunnie!" Fourze saluted before giving a one-fingered salute to Sally.

"Volt…" Kneecaps sighed as he closed the door, leaving a livid Sally.

"Wh-wh-what!-? What was that for?-!" Sally demanded.

"I guess he doesn't like you, Sal-Gal," Bunnie noted.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	25. Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu!

**Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog here! My best buddy Tails is coming at you in his own thrill-packed chapter with his Imagin buddies!**

**Me: That's right, Sonic. This is based off the Tails Mini-Series, 'Southern Crossover.'**

* * *

"Thank again, sir," Tails bowed.

"So as long as you are Kamen Rider Den-O, the DenLiner is yours to ride," Owner replied, "Just do not alter the past too radically."

"Right, sir," Tails nodded.

**"So we're really going to get off halfway there?"** Momotaros demanded.

"Yep. Urataros told me about his own train, Isurugi," Tails explained, "I'll travel the rest of the way on Radome."

**"Radome?"**

** "The turtle on my train?"**

** "Oh yeah…"** Momotaros recalled.

A blue and white engine drove by their side.

**"Ah. There she is. DenLiner Isurugi,"** Urataros noted before possessing Tails, **"Henshin."**

** -ROD FORM-**

Den-O jumped out of DenLiner and onto the back of the train. The back rose up and transformed into a mechanical turtle. A clear dome formed over the top and Radome shot out of the Sands of Time, landing in the middle of the sea.

* * *

-All crew members on board!-

-Lower away!-

"Sire, the supply blimp is loaded and ready to mobilize!" Orbot informed as he motioned to the massive red blimp with Robotnik's face on the sides.

"Well, it's about time!"

"Here is the Cargo List so you may check it against your own," Orbot offered.

"Err…N-Never mind! I'm sure it's fine…"

-But your orders were very specific, oh, Rotund One…Present list for compar…- a SWATBot began.

"Uh oh…" Orbot gulped as Robotnik's teeth grinded against themselves.

"Are you questioning me, SWATBot?" Robotnik growled before choking the robot, "As my old friend Darth would say: 'I find your lack of faith disturbing!'"

"Look away, Cubot," Orbot ordered, "Cubot? Oh, Cutbot?"

"Would anyone else care to contradict the Great Dictator Ivo Robotnik?"

-Ulp!-

-N-N-Nuh-

-Nossir!-

"Good! Now you tin-horns get on board and prepare…" Robotnik began before a Swedish Chef Cubot ran by, chasing a Robian Turkey (and by Robian, I mean a normal turkey that got Roboticized, not a Mobian Turkey) with a cleaver, "…Prepare for takeoff!"

"Ahh!-!-!" Cubot screamed as he ran away from the Turkey, the Turkey now holding the cleaver and chasing him while he screamed in Bork, "Ah! A ferga turkey! A ferga turkey!"

"…When did we Roboticize Thanksgiving dinner?" Robotnik demanded.

"When he brought it back to life," Snively replied as he pointed at Taran.

"Bet you didn't expect that," Taran chuckled at you.

"Oh yeah…" Robotnik laughed, "That was the best one yet! Ahem! At last, my long-range plan for global domination is under way…my new regional Robo-Underbosses will be fully supplied and capable of dominating and polluting the Southern Hemisphere of Mobius!"

"Your bottle?" Taran offered.

"Thank you. Fair winds, my great dirigible! I christen thee with a bottle of sparkling 10-W-40! And just in case those accursed Freedom Fighters are monitoring the skies…Taran!"

"Engaging the zeppelin's 'Umbrella Cloak' invisibility hardware now, my liege. With it, no one can view it unless they are directly beneath it. With the journey crossing the ocean, not one Mobian will be able to see it until it is too late!"

_'Unless of course, someone found the list I lost…'_

* * *

**"Now isn't this nice? It's almost akin to a mini-vacation,"** Urataros noted as he fanned a cooking salmon he had caught.

"Hello! Why is there a huge shadow on the surface of the water when there isn't a single cloud in the sky?" Tails pondered before he quickly flew over to under the shadow and looked up, "I'll just hove in the shadow and take a looo…Oh my! A cloaked Robo-Blimp!"

**"Hmm…Interesting,"** Urataros noted as he looked up, **"Perhaps Sieg will give some aide?"**

"Maybe, Urataros," Tails replied as he took out the Wing Buckle and snapped it onto his Terminal Belt, "Henshin."

**-WING FORM-**

** "Hmm…Now this will be swift,"** Wing Form noted as he took off towards the blimp.

_"Let's be careful, Sieg. Now just approach the blimp and make sure to not be seen,"_ Tails noted.

**"But of course,"** Wing Form chuckled as he approached the blimp and began to look at the navigation computer at the helm, manned by a SWATBot, **"Now then…Ah…They seem to be heading for…"**

-Intruder Alert!- a SWATBot shouted as a streamlined SWATBot with a jetpack blasted Wing Form with a ray gun.

"Relax. The AEROBot has nailed him with his Rider Disruptor," Orbot noted as Wing Form lost his Henshin and sent Tails landing on Radome.

**"Oh my…"** Urataros noted when he saw the Wing Buckle turn gray.

"They cancelled the Henshin…" Tails realized as four AEROBots flew at them, "Seems it's just me and you, Urataros. Henshin!"

**-ROD FORM-**

** "Heh-heh,"** Rod Form chuckled as his sent his rod's end out and entangled the AEROBots before crashing them into the water, **"Mind if I string you all along?"**

_"Urataros, watch out!"_

"Rrragh!"

A set of eight tentacles shot out and trapped Rod Form. Rod Form turned his head to see a Robian Octopus on his turtle.

_"Oh Kami…Octobot!" _Tails screamed.

**"Octobot?"**

"Indeed! I told you that I'd be back! Now you'll pay for humiliating me, your twin-tailed freak!" Octobot growled.

**"I think not,"** Rod Form grunted before Radome shot under the water.

* * *

-As the Blimp-Cam shoes, Octobot has done away with Den-O!- the SWATBot informed.

"I'll take Octobot off my Endangered Species List…and replace him with _you_ for allowing the brat to detect the blimp so easily!"

-B-But I…he…-

"Cease that whining! I'll grant you a reprieve…now proceed with the mission!"

-Oh thank you, elliptical one!-

"Taran, contact…."

"Already establishing contact with Downunda, your highness."

"Now this is why you're my Second-In-Command," Robotnik smirked as he turned to a monitor, "Priority call from Robotnik to my new Underboss…Are you there?"

* * *

"I sure am! And you can call me by my proper name…Land and Sea Pollution Prime-Minister Crocbot!"

The figure on the other end of the line was a large robotic crocodile. He stood on his hind legs with red optics. His hands ended with claws along with his toes. His tail ended with a mace while his teeth were chainsaw blades. On his back were various pipes expelling smog.

-Very well…Your supplies are on the way! Soon, you'll have everything you need to change Downunda from a Pristine Paradise to a Polluted Wasteland!-

"Glad to hear it mare, over and out!" Crocbot smirked as the screen turned off, "And just to make sure a safe delivery, I'll send the Pack out to meet the blimp! Here, Alpha~!"

"Snawt!" a winged, bronze dingo snorted as he walked in, leading multiple copies of itself in rust colors.

"Off you go, my loyal Wing Dingoes! Patrol the Airstrip where the Blimp will land! If you see anything unusual, eat first and ask questions later!" Crocbot ordered as the beats flew off, "Haw! This stuff Robotnik's sending me will quadruple my power base and make me invincible! What blubberbolts doesn't know is that I'll be rewiring the SWATBot and SwordBot crew so they'll become my slaves as Uguts! I'll not only take over Downunda, but I'll double-cross the Fat Man and eventually conquer his beloved Robotropolis…and then, all of Mobius! Long live Gaiark!"

* * *

"Now I've…" Octobot growled when a Mobian Dolphin kicked him in the face, "The Forty Fathoms Freedom Fighters!-?"

"The PIA was right! Octobot's up to his old tricks, Ray!" the Dolphin snorted as a Mobian black Ray rushed at the Robot.

"Charge, Bottlenose!" Ray roared as he shot a bolt of lightning from his tail, destroying the tentacles holding Den-O.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

Rod Form tossed his Rod at Octobot and it entered his body. The Robot's body stiffened as a blue energy hexagon appeared before him. Rod Form jumped at Octobot with his right left stretched out. He collided and destroyed the machine as a blue whale approached.

**"Thank you for the assist,"** Den-O thanked.

"It was nothing," Ray smirked, "Name's Ray Stinger. You must be Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. Your mother sent us a message to make sure you were safe. Fluke here is here to take you to Downunda."

_"This is great!"_ Tails beamed.

**"Thank you. Radome was almost out of energy,"** Den-O nodded as he got onto Fluke's back before they swam off.

* * *

"Ano…What's it like?"

"Hm?" Roll looked over at Cyber, her Zone Double and guest looking at a small album.

"Being a Kaa-chan," Cyber explained, "What is it like?"

"It's a new experience, even to those who have children," Roll explained, "He can be a handful at times when he stays up too late working on his inventions or training with the Imagin. He really wants to be worthy of being Den-O."

"Hai," Cyber nodded before looking at a picture and giggling, "Who took this one?"

"Sonic-kun did," Roll explained as she looked at the photo, "It was Tails-kun's last birthday a few months ago."

"Really?" Cyber asked.

"Hai. Kintaros-kun gave him the strangest things, though. A purple Bubble Blower, a Kintaro hand-sized statue, a carving of a peach, a painted carving of a swan, and a stone turtle."

"Oh! It's the Imagin!" Cyber realized, "Did you see the last episode of Den-O?"

"…Ah! Baka!" Roll exclaimed as she palmed her face, "How could I forget it. That one always makes me cry."

* * *

"This is as close as I can get…the water's too shallow," Fluke sheepishly explained.

"It's not a problem!" Tails replied as he began to fly to the high-level shore.

"So long, Tails!" Ray waved.

"Goodbye, Fluke…So long, Ray! Thanks a million!"

"Be careful, kid! I don't want to end up as sushi because you got hurt!" Ray gulped.

"You won't, Ray! I was taught by the best there is! Robotnik's new flunky won't even see me coming!"

* * *

"I see him coming!"

-An intruder?- Robotnik scowled.

"Yeah…But don't worry! He won't get past me!" Crocbot smirked, "No way I'm going to let some hot shot hero interfere with the delivery of supplies I'm getting from you, Robotnik!"

-I'm glad to hear that, my scaly underboss! I sent that blimp to Downunda so you could establish yourself as my Regional Dictator! You must crush any and all opposition, Crocbot!-

"That's my plan, Mate! Chill out, Chubs! My squad of Mechanical Wing Dingoes are about to take him down!"

-Excellent! I'd say you're a man after my own heart…but you are a machine and have no heart!-

* * *

** _"The Wing Buckle is working again, Tails,"_** Urataros informed.

"Thanks, Ura…" Tails began when a Wing Dingo tackled him, "Get off me, ya mangy mutt!"

**_"Ne, ne, what's going on?"_**

"Robots! Flying robots!" Tails replied, "Uh-oh…Two more carnivorous canines…They shoot…"

Tails flipped in the air and the two robots slammed into each other.

"…They don't score!"

**_"Oi! Look behind you!"_**

"Oh shit!"

**_"Language, Tails…"_**

"I know, Urataros! But you try not to curse when a whole Winged Pack is after you! I'd better soar into the clouds for cover…" Tail began when one shot out of the clouds and chomped into his tails, "Ahhhh!"

**_"Tails/Niichan!"_**

"Unngh…He mangled my tails! C-Can't fly…f-falling…" Tails gasped when a blur caught him.

Tails opened an eye to reveal a Mobian Hawk with gold feathers and a blue pilot's jacket on his body had caught him. He was riding on a boar made of silver and gold. He landed beside a female Mobian Hawk with silver feathers, a red pilot's vest, and a black skirt.

"Oniichan," the female spoke.

"I got him, Nia," the male replied, "We better take care of them."

"Hai, Oniichan!" the female nodded.

"Wh-Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Super Sentai," both replied as they pulled out strange battery cell-like items and two items shaped like the controllers for a helicopter, "Change Soul: Set!"

A side on each item opened up. They quickly inserted the smaller items into them and closed. They flipped open the back to reveal a red button.

"Let's Go-On!" the two declared.

With that, they pushed the buttons. Their bodies were covered in energy as they grew in size to adult human-size. The energy dispersed to reveal the male Hawk had a gold and black jumpsuit on his body with bands on his knees and elbows. His torso and belt were shaped to resemble the buckles for a pilot's seat while his torso had a white symbol resembling wings and a 'G.' Nia's outfit was a silver version of the male's, but with a silver skirt. The two raised their hands and a gold helmet and a silver helmet formed. The faces of the helmets had either a visor shaped like the blades of a helicopter or a black visor shaped like jet wings. The helmets were also based off a helicopter and a jet.

"Met On!" the two declared as they put their helmets on.

"K-Kamen Riders?" Tails whispered.

"Break the Limit. Go-On Gold!" the gold warrior declared.

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!" Nia declared.

"Take Off!" the two declared as they did a backflip onto higher ground, "Go-On…Wings!"

With that, the duo posed. Go-On Gold's pose was a simple turn, giving off an air of confidence while Go-On Silver's pose was more attune to something a female superhero would use as a pose. Just as they were about to charge was when a red Kangaroo, a Black Bear, a blue-furred Wombat, a white and black koala, and a teal platypus wearing a fedora kicked a group of flying Wing Dingoes. All four wore black gloves and black racing suits with either red, blue, yellow, green, or black details. They all had a silver 'G' on the torsos. The Koala, Kangaroo, and Wombat pulled out cell phones and Change Souls while the Platypus and Black Bear took out Change Souls and held up their left arms to reveal Henshin Devices.

"Change Soul: Set!" the five declared as they put the Change Souls into their items, "Let's Go-On!"

Energy covered the five before turning into five adult-sized figures with the Mobian's heads. The Kangaroo was in a red jumpsuit with a gold '1' with wings on the sides on his torso. The Wombat's outfit was blue with a gold '2' resembling a lion's head. The Koala's outfit was yellow with a gold '3' resembling a bear's head. The Bear's outfit was green with a gold '4' resembling an orca. The Platypus wore a black jumpsuit with a gold '5' resembling a wolf. Tails blushed as he saw the Koala and Go-On Silver had ample figures before shaking it off. Damn hormones. The Jumpsuits all had black lines resembling seatbelts that connected to their belts and wheels on their elbows and knee with white gloves and boots. They raised their hands and helmets resembling vehicles and animals formed.

"Met On!" the five declared as they put the helmets on.

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!"

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!"

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!"

"Doki-Doki Delight! Go-On Green!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-On Black!"

"Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu! Engine Sentai…Go-Onger!" the five declared in unison as they posed.

**Cue: ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGER OPENING**

"Engine Sentai…Go-Onger?" Tails repeated as Go-On Red ran up to him.

"You okay?"

"H-Hai…" Tails nodded.

"Heh. Don't worry. We'll deal with these guys! Minna, ikuze!"

"Rocket Dagger!" Go-On Wings declared as a pair of rocket-themed daggers appeared in their left hands.

**=MISSION 6 FULL POWER=**

The handles erupted with flames and the two shot out at the Wing Dingoes. Nearby, the Go-Ongers had surrounded Tails and began to fire at any Wing Dingoes that were heading for them.

"Road Saber!" Go-On Red shouted as his symbol glowed before dispensing a Mobian-sized sword themed after a highway.

"Garage Launcher!" Go-On Blue called as he hefted up a bulky blue blaster.

"Racing Bullet!" Go-On Yellow called as she held up a small yellow device with two wheels on the front and back.

"Bridge Axe!" Go-On Green called as he spun a green and silver axe with the blades resembling the sides of a bridge.

"Cowl Laser!" Go-On Black shouted as he held up a blaster resembling a black cowling.

"Saber Straight!" Go-On Red roared as he rushed by Wing Dingoes and released a barrage of slashes.

"Axe Touring!" Go-On Green called as he added his axe strikes with Go-On Red's Saber Straight.

"Laser High-Beam!" Go-On Black roared as he released a blast of purple lasers.

"Launcher Starter!" Go-On Blue called as he released streams of blue lasers.

"Bullet Crash!" Go-On Yellow called as she let her Racing Bullet fly and strike various Wing Dingoes all over.

"Let's nail them!" Go-On Red shouted.

Go-On Red attached his Road Saber to Go-On Blue's Garage Launcher before the Racing Bullet was put into the hollowed part of the Garage Launcher. A red sign rose up from the Road Saber's guard, forming an archway. The blades of the Bridge Axe rose up and the hilt attached to the front of the Cowl Laser. The two combined weapons attached to below the Road Saber. The cowl of the Cowl Laser attached to the front of the Bridge Axe.

"Super Highway Buster!" the Go-Ongers shouted.

"Speedor, you're up!" Go-On Red declared as he held up a red item shaped like the Change Souls before inserting it into the back of the device.

**=DORU-DORU!=**

"Attention! Wing Booster!" Go-On Wings declared as they attached their Rocket Daggers to their Henshin Devices, forming a pair of blasters.

"Here. Take Bus-On."

"Bear RV-chan, too," Go-On Yellow offered as she and Go-On Blue gave the duo a blue and yellow version of the item Go-On Red inserted into the Super highway Buster.

**=ON-ON-ON!=**

** =V-V-V!=**

"Go-On Bond Special!" All seven shouted.

They pulled the triggers on their weapons and the Racing Bullet shot out, turning into a flaming red condor/race car of energy upon contact with the cowl. The two smaller blasters fired energy shots shaped like a lion/bus and bear/RV. The three vehicles collided with the remaining Wing Dingoes before the machines exploded. Tails heard Momotaros scream.

* * *

**"It's them again!"** Momotaros exclaimed, **"Those Engine guys!"**

** "Do you think they remember that we took their car once?"** Urataros asked.

**"Zzz…"** Kintaros snored.

**"Wai! Ne, ne, ne! I wanna go see Kuma-Neechan again! Wai!"** Ryutaros shouted excitedly.

* * *

"You okay?" the platypus asked.

"It's just my tails," Tails replied, "Who…Who are all of you?"

"Barby Koala."

"Perry the Platypus."

"Wombat Stu."

"Walt Wallaby. I'm the leader of this team."

"Bite the Black Bear."

"Gintama Sasuke."

"Nia Sasuke! Nice to meet you!" Nia giggled as she hugged the fox, making him blush a little.

"You're the guy Sally-hime sent?" Barby asked.

"Y-Yeah," Tails nodded, "Wait. You're the Downunda Freedom Fighters?"

"Well…We used to go by that until recently," Stu admitted.

"Come on, mate. We'll take ya to see out Old Man," Walt spoke.

* * *

-Crocbot! The supply blimp is about to make landfall! Have you dealt with the intruder?-

"You catcher triple chins I have! Here come my Wing Dingoes…er…well, some of them…" Crocbot noted before the injured Wing Dingoes crashed into the wall and window, "What the…?-!"

-What's going on? I can't see! Get out of the way, Crocbot!-

"I'm…uh…experiencing technical difficulty!"

-What? Rep…-

"I'm off the air, Fatso!" Crocbot snapped as he used his tail to destroy the monitor, "What's going on here? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

-Go-Onger…- the Dingo whined.

"Damn it all! Those Go-Ongers are always getting in the way of Gaiark, Mate! Here I am, poised to rule all of Downunda and eventually Mobius for Gaiark…" Crocbot growled, "And now I get humiliated by those hateful heroes, Mate!"

-All is not lost, oh Master…- the Wing Dingo informed as another flew in with a Mobian Ostrich in hippie clothes.

-Alpha Wing Dingo reporting…With hostage in tow!-

"Well, well! If it isn't the hippie of those little rebels, Guru Emu!" Crocbot sneered.

"Crocbot!" the ostrich gasped, "Bummer…"

* * *

"Drat! What happened to Crocbot's broadcast?" Robotnik demanded.

"Well, sire, it seems that he had to turn it off," Taran noted.

"You saw that as well?" Orbot asked.

"But of course," Taran replied "Sire, it appeared to be a Freedom Fighter was entering."

"A Freedom Fighter!-? I thought they only had them around here!"

"You have sub-bosses all over the continents. There's always a chance that you'll have a Freedom Fighter faction there," Taran noted before the screen came back on.

"Ah! There you are!" Robotnik noted.

-Sorry about that…A bit of trouble with one of the locals, Mate!-

"I assume you dealt with it?" Robotnik asked.

-Of course…see?- Crocbot moved the screen to show Guru Emu bound to a table –He's tied to the torture rack!-

"Good! The blimp is approaching your fortress…Are you ready?"

-Sure thing, Mate!-

"Very well…Taran!"

"I shall remove the Invisibility Shield so you may guide it into your hangar, Crocbot," Taran chuckled to himself as he turned off the cloaking device.

"You're on your own, Crocobt…I have my own problems to deal with here in Robotropolis!" Robotnik scowled before Cubot-Swedish Chef ran by, shouting in the Swedish Chef's language, as the Roboticized Revived Thanksgiving Dinner still chased him with the hatchet, "See?"

-…Was that your Thanksgiving Dinner?-

"Pretty impressive, no?" Taran chuckled.

-Ya bet!-

"Get back to work!" Robotnik roared as he put on a refitted Elmer Fudd outfit and began to give chase with a musket.

-See ya…Wouldn't want to be ya, Mate!- Crocbot smirked.

* * *

"Is everything okay now, Bom-Bom?"

Tails nodded at a small robot. It was white with a pink 'belly.' The eyes of the robot were a pair of headlights with small switches for ears. His arms ended in clamps while his feet, attached to his round body, had wheels under them. Tails had his namesakes covered in bandages with a few bandages on his arms and head. The Go-Ongers and go-On Wings had left minutes after arriving to get back a kidnapped friend. It was then the two heard a prayer.

"Where's that coming from, Bomper-san?" Tails pondered.

"That's the one who gave me the creams for your wounds, Bom-Bom," the robot explained as Tails approached a passageway in the massive crater.

"Hello?"

_"Helloooo…Hellooo…" _a voice called.

"Ah! D-Don't go in there!" Bomper exclaimed as he rolled in after Tails.

The two came upon a set of statues. Each of the three bore a tribal mask of sorts. The bulkiest of them had the body of a Mobian crocodile with a long tail and stake for a cane. It had a necklace resembling the symbol for peace with the Kanji for 'Peace' beside it. The mask was shaped to resemble a toucan's head.

The second figure's body was a lizard, but had wings instead of arms. The scales were a deep brown while the end of its tail ended in a club. The mask was shaped like a peanut and painted gunmetal grey. The markings upon it were a solid white with the face resembling a human's. The figure was also the shortest of the three.

The final was the skinniest and resembling a lime-green alligator. In its hand was a black stick ending with a red sphere and a white ring covering it. The mask of the last of them was a solid blue with leaves painted purple surrounding it. The white paint on it was shaped to resemble the face of a lion in mid-roar. Above them was a set of words reading 'Ancient Walkers.'

"Holy guacamole! Look at these statues, Bomper! 'The Ancient Walkers.' Bomper, who were they?"

_"Those are your forebears, my young Miles Prower."_

"A voice…Coming from the shadows…" Tails gasped before Momotaros took over, **"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are and how did you know the kid's name?"**

"An Imagin. Been years since I've seen one of you," the voice chuckled as a figure walked out from behind the statues, "Be gone with you. Young Miles has much to learn…and time already grows short!"

**"Nani?"** M-Tails pondered before Urataros took over, **"Hmm…Your silhouette…the dreadlocks on your head…I see now, you are an Echidna! You are…Knuckles by chance?"**

"You are correct, yet wrong. I am an Echidna, yet I am not the Echidna who guards Angel Island…though my blood flows through his veins!"

The figure was that of an elder Echidna, yet his body seemed to be only in his early thirties. He carried a gnarled walking stick. He wore what appeared to be a fuzzy tan covering of sorts with simple brown sandals and white gloves without spikes upon them. He wore a necklace with two gourd-like objects and his long dreadlocks were adorned with large beads in greens, yellows, oranges and reds. Urataros noted the small bits of whiskers on his face. The Echidna suddenly had the top of his cane jabbed in U-Tails's gut before Urataros, Momotaros, Ryutaros, and a sleeping Kintaros shot out of Tails. Sieg merely walked out of Tails and gave a simple bow.

**"Nani!-?"** Momotaros gasped as he got up.

**"Ne, ne, he forced us out of DenLiner?"** Ryutaros gulped.

"And what of _your_ blood, Double Tail? Are you indeed one of the two Chosen Ones? We shall know…we _must_ know! You are mine…body and soul! So speaks…Athair!" the Echidna declared, making Tails and Bomper gulp, "You have a lot to learn and much healing to do, Double Tail. Walk with me."

**"Oi! How did you do that!-?"** Momotaros demanded.

"I do not speak with those who live outside the Timeline, Imagin," Athair stated.

**"You're pissing me off!"** Momotaros roared as an awoken Kintaros held him back with Urataros and Ryutaros.

"Knowledge cures all, young one! You have been chosen to share secrets of the past and a vision of the future…" Athair spoke, "Tails! Listen well, my son, as the voices of the Ancient Walkers echo across the centuries!"

"Ano…Look, I'd love to stay, but I'm really busy…"

"Ahh…_Busy_! My Echidna Ancestors were _busy_, too…_busy_ ignoring the natural beauty of Planet Mobius…_busy _building skyscrapers and scientific toys!" Athair snapped as the gem on his cane began to glow, "They were so _busy_ that they barely noticed the approach of a giant white comet until it was almost too late! Utilizing their beloved technology, they lifted Echidnapolis up from this very spot, thus creating Angel Island, but leaving the planet forever scarred!"

"Whoa…! You mean Angel Island would be able to fit into this crater, Altair-san?" Tails asked.

"No. The Sacred Covenant was broken."

**"Oi…Don't talk in riddles, dammit! I hate those things!"** Momotaros snapped.

**"You are an ancestor of Sir Knuckles and young Knecapeon Mace, are you not?"** Sieg asked, making the others look at him while Athair just chuckled.

"You're correct, Prince Sieg of the Swans," Athair smiled fondly, "For centuries, our family was charged with protecting Angel Island. My son succeeded me…and then his son…and now…Knuckles and his friends, the Chaotix. I am his and Kneecap's Great-Grandfather."

"Amazing…" Tails awed.

"Now you've distracted me! There is no time to speak of this…"

"You're right, Athair-san! We're on a mission…We need to leave! Ikuze, minna!"

"No…you misunderstand! You must remain here and learn the way!" Athair pleaded.

** "Just show us the way out!"** Momotaros growled as they followed Tails, Sieg remaining where he was.

**"Aren't you following?"** Kintaros asked.

**"I believe not, Yellow Brother #3,"** Sieg replied as Tails walked by the statues, **"This is something of importance to Elder Athair, so I will stay even if you all decide to leave."**

"Please…you have been chosen! The Ancient Walkers wish to commune…"

"Talk to a bunch of statues? Sorry…there's no time!"

"That's where you are wrong, Tails…_Time_ is one thing we have in abundance!" Athair informed when the Ancient Walkers suddenly grabbed the fox.

"Kami-sama! Th-They're…" Tails began.

**"Zombies!-!-!"** Urataros screamed as he fainted.

* * *

-Attention! Docking tether not deployed in time! Explain…-

"ERA…Technical glitch…swing around again!"

-This is Taran, monitoring your progress for Dr. Robotnik…or lack thereof as I can tell. Is there a problem?-

"Umm…nothing I can't handle, Mate…I'll call you back, Mate!" Crocbot replied as he changed the screen's image to show the seven Super Sentai members destroying his Wing Dingoes and humanoid bronze and silver robots with machine parts sticking out of them in random places, "Curse those Engine Sentai Go-Onger! They're fouling up my plans! Now they'll pay the price…so says… Land and Sea Pollution Prime-Minister Crocbot! Once I've unloaded that blimp and re-programmed the SWATBot and SwordBot Crew, I'll rule Downunda…and eventually Mobius!" Crocbot declared as he put an Australian hat with shark teeth lining the brim, "But it can't happen until I dispose of your teammates, Guru Emu! Feel free to watch them perish…_If_ you ever regain consciousness!"

Crocbot snapped a hand and a nearby wall rose up. Before him was a strange door, the green tint blocking the view of a figure within. Smoke erupted from it before the door opened up, revealing a robot. It's innards were made of mix-and-match pieces and parts. The head was the skull of a Mobian Ram with long horns. Its optics were a solid glowing green with hammers replacing the fists. The legs were based off a ram's, but with springs added to the outside to amplify their strength. Smog erupted from the pipes on its back as it let out a bellow.

"Smog Ram, kill those damn Super Sentai!" Crocbot roared.

"Crush Super Sentai!" Smog Ram roared before charging out of an opening bay door, striking right at the Go-Ongers.

"Mwa-ha-haaa! Mash them, my monstrous Mechanical Merino!" Crocbot laughed.

* * *

"Eons ago, the young sun burned brightly on its newly spawned world; Mobius! Life evolved slowly until the first Walker emerged from the primordial ooze…Centuries passed and sentient creatures continued to develop, ushering in the Saurian Age. A brutal balance was struck and this simple society thrived…until the sky above turned the colors of the Seven!"

"Beauty and terror combined as the heavens opened up and the hard hail fell upon all! Those who survived were witness to the coming of…the 14 Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald! Over centuries, these crystals have inspired many cultural wonders: Pagan Worship, technological advances capable of driving those who harness it mad, and in the hands of Pure Evil, they can be corrupted into weapons of destruction! But, absolute energy cannot be created or destroyed…the infinite power of the Chaos Emeralds shall realign for a higher purpose!"

"The Chosen Ones who shall gather them will walk amongst you…and the Great Harmony shall begin! So it is written and therefore, so it must come to be…"

"Well, well! That was a very interesting story…Tails and Silver!" Athair chuckled as he, the Imagin, Miyuki, Saito, Blaze, and Bomper sat across from Tails and Silver, both in a trance.

"Huh? Wha…Who? …Wh-Where am I?-!" Tails asked.

"T-Tails? Wha…Who…Why…?"

"I swear, Silver, you completely flipped out," Saito stated, "Detaching ZeroLiner from this Zone's DenLiner and taking it and the DenLiner from the Zone Miyuki and I are from all while mumbling in fluent Japanese really got me worried there."

"We almost had to ask Miyuki to freeze you," Blaze admitted.

"Wow! What was going on inside my head?" Tails groaned as he shook his head, "You hear voices?"

"Yep," Silver grunted.

"I heard them too, Double Tail and Silver Quills," Athair chuckled while waving his hand out, "They came from everywhere…and yet nowhere!"

**"Stop it with the riddles!"** Momo and Momotaros snapped as the other Imagin, minus Prince and Sieg as usual, held them back.

"Skip the babble, Athair-san…They came from them!" Tails replied as he pointed at the statues.

"Those three…These 'Ancient Walkers…' These three were speaking through us! It was their constant beckoning that I came here," Silver added.

"Nonsense, my boys…as Tails just said: Just 'a bunch of statues!'" Athair quoted.

"Yeah…Hai! Those Wing Dingoes injured me worse than I thought!" Tails grumbled with a glare at Athair.

"What injuries?" Athair chuckled.

"What the…?-! Holy abalone! My tails…my cuts! I…I'm all healed up!" Tails gawked.

"It was weird, Tails. Those bandages just fell off and your wounds were gone before Silver-tachi showed up, Bom-Bom!" Bomper explained.

"A good thing for you need all of your resources in the near future. Also…"

"Yes, Athair-san?"

"Hold out your arms like you're going to catch a woman two years younger than your foster mother," Athair instructed.

"…Eh? You mean like this?" Tails asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. That's exactly it," Athair nodded before Go-On Yellow landed in Tails's hands.

"…How did you know that she was going to…" Miyuki began.

"One who knows of the Chaos Force knows all one needs to know," Athair replied, making the two Oni Imagin struggle harder to try and get out of their 'family's' grasp to strangle the elder Echidna.

"Barby-sama?" Tails pondered with a blush forming.

"Glad you remembered!" the teen giggled as she hugged the fox, "Thanks!"

"Y-y-y-y…" Tails blushed heavily as Go-On Yellow got out of his arms and released her Henshin.

**"…Since when do Koala Kuma-chans fly?"** Ryu asked.

**"Wai! Flying Koala Kuma-chans!"** Ryutaros cheered.

"I wasn't flying, I was falling," Barby corrected before she got a good look at the Imagin, "…I must have a concussion or something right now…"

"You're not," Blaze informed.

"I was afraid of that…" Barby sighed before the yellow Soul hopped into her Henshin Device to produce the holographic image of a chibi bear/RV hybrid with blue eyes.

"Barby-chan, Daijobu?"

"I'm okay, Bear RV-chan," Barby replied.

"Mind telling us how you got sent flying and why?" Saito asked.

"Crocbot unleashed a Bankijū on us, V-V," Bear RV explained.

"…Barbaric Machine Beast?" Blaze repeated.

"Hai. It's a Gaichi-Gaisui fusion!" Barby nodded, "Smog Ram Banki!"

**"Smog Ram? ...Haggis," **Kintaros nodded.

**"Hai!"** Kin agreed as the two cracked their necks.

"It's all machine!" Bear RV, Bomper, and Barby barked.

"Anyways, it done butted us from his fortress to this here crater!" Barby continued to explain, "Oh no! Walt-tachi are still there! Please, we need help!"

"Sure! Let me just say god-bye to Altair-san…" Tails began before everyone turned to see the statues, the word carvings, and even the fire were all gone, not a single trace there.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Silver sighed, "First I get possessed by three guys in masks and now this! That's it! I'm kicking that ram's ass! Deneb, koi!"

**"Hai!"**

"Henshin!"

**-ALTAIR FORM-**

"Saisho ni itte oku…I am _very_ pissed off right now!" Zeronos Altair declared.

"Good idea," Saito nodded, "Henshin."

**-LINER FORM-**

"Pile up, guys. Henshin!"

** -MOMO URA KIN RYUU SIEG CHŌ-CLIMAX FORM-**

"Impressive," Barby noted.

"Sugoi~! Kamen Riders like Decade!" Bear RV exclaimed with awe.

"We'd better not stay out of this, Bear RV-chan. Change Soul: Set! Let's Go-On!" Barby declared as she turned into Go-On Yellow, "Come on! That evil Robo-Reptile's already got Guru Emu! Unless we hurry, he'll capture or kill the others!"

_ "Okay, Barby,"_ Tails agreed as Chō-Climax Form banged fists with her before they drove off on ZeroLiner connected with the second DenLiner.

"I kinda feel like I'm leaving a piece of myself behind here," Zeronos Altair noted.

_"Same,"_ Tails agreed.

"Yeah! The old Echidna can have that effect on you," Go-On Yellow agreed with Bear RV agreeing from the Mantan Gun on Go-On Yellow's hip.

* * *

-Robo-Blimp calling Crocbot…Are you ready _this_ time?- the SWATBot talking asked, annoyance in its tone.

-Affirmative! The previous…err…problem has been taken care of!-

Smog Ram roared as he rushed at the Go-Ongers with a blast of pressurized polluted water propelling him at them, knocking them all over.

"Okay…I'm through playing around! Kyoryu Soul: Set! Let's Hyper Go-On!" Go-On Red shouted as he put a red Soul with the image of a blade head shaped like a dinosaur's head into his Mantan Gun's Sword Mode before his armor gained a sleeveless red and gold jacket bearing the Go-Onger symbol on the left side.

* * *

"A new power-up? Damn!"

-Is there another problem, Crocbot?-

"Uhh…no-no! Umm…Everything's fine, Mate! Hurry up and dock!" Crocbot informed as a robotic hook emerged on his base's roof.

-Be careful, scaly one! This is a delicate procedure! Do not risk an explosion by rushing things!-

"Right…Sorry! Okay…Mooring Arm deployed…High voltage hook primed for coupling…contact in five…four…"

-Welcome to the Robotnik Family, sir!- the SWATBot saluted.

"Don't start posing for the portrait yet, Gator-Yarō!" the Momotaros part of Chō-Climax Form declared as he flew in with Go-On Yellow, the girl kicking Crocbot in the back.

-The hook! It's swinging wild…-

* * *

"Holy shit…" Hyper Go-On Red gawked as the blade of his Mantan Gun's sword retracted from the semi-critical Smog Ram.

The hook had connected to the front of the blimp. Within, the hydrogen keeping the blimp in the air ruptured and ignited. Within a matter of nano-seconds, the entire dirigible erupted in flames and fell to the ground, going up in a blaze of destruction.

* * *

"No! It can't be! My Robo-Supplies…My future army of Uguts…Say it ain't so, Mate!" Crocbot sobbed.

"Save your crocodile tears," Liner Form snorted, "It's over!"

"Guru Emu, are you okay?" Go-On Yellow asked as she and Miyuki got the bird free.

"B-Buh…Barby?" the guru groaned before Zeronos Altair was sent into the two Den-O by Crocbot's tail.

"I'm not beaten yet, you freaks!" Crocbot roared as he ran off, "Haw! Eat my rust!"

"He's escaping!" Guru Emu gasped.

"Kuso!" Go-On Yellow fumed.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaze hissed as she threw a fireball at the retreating machine.

"Don't! His pollution is…" Go-On Yellow screamed before an explosion engulfed the room, the smoke slowly fading after a few minutes to reveal no one.

**=HYPER CLOCK OVER=**

"Wh…What was that?" Zeronos Altair asked as he looked about.

"That was Kabuto Hyper Form!" Liner Form realized.

**-WARNING WARNING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ENGAGED-**

**"Oi! Let's get the lead out!"** Momotaros's part of Chō-Climax Form barked as he opened a door to reveal DenLiner waiting for them.

The group barely escaped as the building exploded. DenLiner drove down from a portal and deposited the Riders and Go-On Yellow. The others quickly ran up to them.

"Emu's okay," Go-On Yellow informed.

"That's a relief…" Hyper Go-On Red sighed in relief.

**"Industrial Revolution!"** Smog Ram roared as he grew to the size of a skyscraper nearby.

_"He…He got _huge_!"_ Tails exclaimed.

"Heh. Seems you'll get to see it then," Go-On Red chuckled before taking out his Henshin Device, "Bomper, send the Casts."

=Sending, Bom-Bom!=

A flux occurred before them before dropping two silver cases with the Go-Onger and Go-On Wings Emblems. Go-On Red and Go-On Gold opened the cases, revealing small vehicles based on animals. Each of them took out one of the small vehicles while Go-On Red took four.

"Engine Souls: Set!" the Sentai declared as they inserted the Souls into the Casts.

They tossed the small Casts ahead and within moments, all of them grew to massive sizes. The smallest of them was actually _bigger_ than DenLiner even!

_ "B-But…How!-?" _Tails gasped.

**"Wai! They got big!"** Ryutaros's part of Chō-Climax Form exclaimed.

"On our World, Engines are split into Souls and Casts. When they're brought together, they turn back to their true sizes," Go-On Red explained, "Come on!"

With that, Go-On Red grabbed Chō-Climax Form and jumped into a red condor/racecar fusion. Go-On Green got into the orca/motorcycle fusion with Zeronos and Deneb while Go-On Gold took in Liner Form into a chicken/helicopter fusion. Go-On silver hopped into a tiger/jet, Go-On Black got into a German Sheppard/Police Car, Go-On Yellow got into Bear RV, and Go-On Blue got into a blue and gold bear/bus.

"Full tank of Courage! The Highway Star! Engine Speedor!" the condor/racecar roared.

"The chic and gallant safe ride! I'm Engine Buson!" the bear/bus declared.

"The loving and compassionate tough girl! I'm Engine Bear RV!"

"The easygoing dreamer! I'm Engine Birca day-o!" the orca/motorcycle called out as he spun.

"The hard emergency dispatcher! I'm Engine Gunpherd!" the police car/German Sheppard declared.

"The Giant Star! I am Engine Carrigator," one of the two largest of the land vehicles, an orange carrier truck/gator called.

"Flying free. Tricky! I'm Engine Toripter!" the chicken/helicopter shouted.

"The silver air master. I'm Engine Jetras!" the tiger/jet called.

"Everything about me is First-Class! I'm Engine Jumbowhale!" the massive whale/plane stated with pride.

The only three who merely roared were the train-themed Engines. Speedor later translated to those not of Downunda what they said. The mammoth-steam engine that led the three trains said 'Departing from ancient times, full speed ahead. Engine Kishamoth.' The gray-blue T-Rex/Bullet Train said 'Going up. Engine of Wishes, Tyline' while the cyan Triceratops/Bullet Train stated 'Going down. Engine of Light, Keline.'

"G12 Formation!" Hyper Go-On Red declared before pressing '7 + 1-2 ENTER' on his Henshin Device and pushed the throttle up to the Go-Onger Symbol.

"Engine Gattai!" the Engines and Sentai declared in unison.

"Baaru-baru! Now, 12 Souls and 20 Hearts become one. Subjugating all evil. The Ultimate King arrives al dente! Bravo!" Birca shouted.

As he called this out, the Engines began to combine. The body of Bear RV lost her wheels as Buson turned into legs and Speedor into shoulders and a head resembling an engine. They stacked on each other with Bear RV in the middle. Kishamoth split into three parts while Carrigator split into two. Two parts of Kishamoth attached to the top of Carrigator before Birca and Gunpherd attached to the parts. Buson landed on them before Kishamoth's wheels attacked to his sides with a bit of plating going over the blue Engine's mouth. Tyline and Keline attached to Speedor, forming large arms. Toripter and Jetras landed on the shoulders as Jumbowhale attached to the pack, forming four wings made out of his body. His head moved to attach to his back before Kishamoth's head attached. A gold and black visor attached to Speedor's face while a new facemask attached to the engine-themed head, made out of Jetras's wings. Kishamoth's horns moved 180 degrees and connected to the sides of the head. Inside, everyone was in a large cockpit. Steering wheels were set up before the Go-Ongers while the Go-On Wings had pilot sticks with their Henshin Devices attached to them.

"Engine-O G12 Tune Up! Go-On!" the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings declared.

**"This is a Climax of massive proportions!" **Momotaros declared as he patted Go-On Black's shoulder with Momo.

**"Wai! We're so big now!"** Ryutaros cheered as he fived Go-On Green and Ryu.

**"Truly impressive,"** Urataros noted between Go-On Yellow and Go-On Silver with Ura.

**"Engine King…Truly a fitting name for this form,"** Sieg noted beside Go-On Gold with Prince giving a single nod.

**"We'll make him cry!"** Kintaros and Kin roared beside Go-On Blue.

"Let's finish this!" Tails, Zeronos Altair, and Go-On Red declared with Deneb nodding.

**Cue: ENGINE GATTAI ENGINE-O G12**

G12 rolled along the ground to the shorter giant. Smog Ram charged at G12, only for the mecha to kick him away with the left that had Gunpherd and Carrigator's upper half on it. G12 proceeded to release a set of punches from his arms, each empowered with glowing energy.

"Change Handle Blaster!" the Go-Ongers declared as they removed their wheels and turned them into blasters.

"Attention! Wing Booster!" Go-On Wings declared.

"Blast Soul: Set!" the seven declared as they inserted new Souls into slots on their weapons.

**"Don't leave us out!"** Momotaros barked as he went into Tails with his Imagin allies to turn into Chō-Climax Form while Saito went into Climax Form and Silver into Zeronos Zero.

** -CHARGE AND UP-**

** -MOMO SWORD URA ROD KIN AXE RYU GUN MOMO SWORD URA ROD KIN AXE RYU GUN MOMO SWORD URA ROD KIN AXE RYU GUN MOMO SWORD URA ROD KIN AXE RYU GUN…-**

**"Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no Hissatsu Waza…GO-ONGER EDITION!"** the Kamen Riders roared.

"G12 Grand Prix!" the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings called as they fired.

**"Go-On!"** everyone shouted.

G12 released a massive energy blast that turned into all the versions of Den-O, Zeronos, and four Mechas based on combinations of the Engines. The energy Mechas and giant energy Riders released powerful slashes. Each strike tore more of Smog Ram apart.

**"The last corner is mine!"** all of them roared as fire erupted around them and Engine-O G12.

Engine-O G12 approached Smog Ram, turning into a massive phoenix of flames. The massive mecha proceeded to slam its fist into Smog Ram as it passed. Smog Ram let out a pained bellow before collapsing, dying in a massive explosion strangely resembling Athair's smirking head.

**"Checker Flag!"** everyone shouted.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't reconsiders, Mate?" Walt asked, "We'd be proud to have you all join us!"

"You'd learn to love it here," Barby spoke.

"I…I really appreciate the offer but…but our place is in Knothole…" Tails replied.

"Okay then," Bite nodded.

"Yeah, well…G'day, amte!" Walt nodded.

"Write soon, minna!" the younger of the two hawks sniffled as she wiped her tears.

"Thanks for helping us, Bom-Bom!" Bomper cried.

"Aww…It's gonna be so hard to say goodbye…" Silver slumped.

**"So let us say 'so long!'"** Urataros offered.

"You're right! Thank, minna…I hope we'll get to do this again sometime!" Tails grinned before Barby walked up to him, "Ano…"

It was then Barby kissed the fox on the lips. Many a-men there gawked at the sight. Miyuki began to fume as the sand below her feet started to freeze over. Barby removed her lips from his after a few moments.

"Ja ne, Tails-kun," Barby smiled.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh…" Tails stammered before nodding and then passed out.

**"Heh-he! He fainted!"** Momo laughed with Momotaros…earning Hana's fists into their guts and Blaze's flaming claws racking their faces.

**"The pain!"** both screamed as they fell over.

"We'll tell everyone in Knothole all about you, Engine Sentai Go-Onger," Saito nodded, "They'll be glad to know that it's not just us fighting Robotnik, but that everyone all over is doing their best to help."

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	26. Merry Christmas

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is a Christmas Chapter, everyone. Merry Christmas! ****Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"You're dismissed. And thanks for helping him," Sally bowed before everyone left.

"I'm going to tick off Kaito again," Saito stated as he walked off with a chuckle.

"Come on, Silver. We'd better tell Bernadette-sama where we went," Blaze noted as she walked off with Silver, the hedgehog blushing all the way, leaving Miyuki and Tails going to his and Roll's home.

"…Kaa-chan, Cyber-sama, what's wrong?" Tails, once the two had entered to reveal a shaking pair of Hedgefoxes, asked before jumping back with Miyuki when the two Hedgefoxes squealed in delight.

"It's December!" the two declared in delight.

"…What's with December?" Tails whispered.

"Tails-kun, don't you know what 'Christmas' is?" Miyuki asked, "Roll-chan, didn't you tell Tails-kun about Christmas?"

"Oh! Iie. I mean, isn't it still celebrated?" Roll asked.

"He's never heard of it," Miyuki informed.

"…Eh!-?" Roll and Cyber exclaimed.

* * *

"There hasn't been a Christmas here in decades," Kaito informed to Roll, Tails, and those from another Zone, "King Acorn's grandfather did away with it."

"That's horrible!" Roll exclaimed.

"The current generation hasn't heard of it…until you opened your mouth, nine-tails," Kaito noted.

"Watch it, bub!" Miyuki scowled.

"Hmm…Well, why don't we get it back?" Saito asked, making everyone look at him.

"Oh, Saito-kun, that's a good idea!" Cyber exclaimed, "Demo…What if Sally-hime doesn't go with it?"

"Leave that…to me," Kaito smirked as he began to walk out.

"Oh no we're not!" Zane exclaimed as he pulled Kaito back in.

"Tch. Spoilsport. Just like that you from the World of Gokaiger, GokaiBlue," Kaito frowned before looking at Cyber, Roll, Miyuki, and Tails, "You girls were GokaiPink and GokaiYellow while the kid was GokaiGreen."

"Ano…" Roll and Cyber began.

"…I'm not surprised…" Kaito muttered.

* * *

"Incoming dragon!" Sonic shouted as he jumped out of the way of a landing Dulcy, her feet making perfect prints in the snow.

"Sonic, Sally, you won't believe what I just saw Roll, Cyber, and Shadow doing!" Dulcy exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sally asked.

"They just cut down three Evergreens!"

"What!-?" Sally gasped.

"I'll go on ahead and see what's wrong with them," Sonic frowned as he raced off into the forest before stopping to see Shadow and Omega carrying two of the downed Evergreens while Kin and Kintaros carried the last tree, "Guys! What the heck are you doing!-? Don't you know that cutting down an Evergreen, let alone three, is punishable by _death_?-!"

"…Nani?" Roll blinked as Kaito jumped down from a tree branch nearby.

"Seems I forgot to mention that," Kaito noted, "The King who did away with Christmas made it a federal offense to cut down Evergreens."

"Nani!-?" Roll and Cyber exclaimed.

"Then how do you celebrate Christmas…Oh yeah. No Christmas," Roll recalled, making her sigh and hold her hands out to him.

"…Chris-Mass?" Sonic repeated, making Roll and Cyber facefault.

"I forgot about that," Roll recalled as Sally, Antoine, Nimue, Bunnie, Rotor, and Dulcy ran up.

"Guys, do you all know what this 'Chris-Mass' thing is?" Sonic asked.

"Christmas," Cyber corrected.

"That's been banned for nearly four decades now," Sally explained with a glare at the ones with the trees.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Cyber argued, "Your Oji-san must have been insane or was naughty that year if he banned it!"

"What!-?" Sally demanded as the two glared at each other.

"Lancelot, please continue taking the tree home," Nimue informed.

"Of course, mother," Shadow nodded, "Omega."

-Affirmative-

"Drop the trees!" Sally ordered before Dulcy blew a blast of fire into the air, getting everyone's attention.

"Sally, what are you talking about Christmas being banned?" Dulcy asked.

"You know it, Dulcy-chan?" Roll asked.

"Sure I do! All the Dragons love that time of year," Dulcy smiled before looking at Sally, "Come on, Sally. You've never even seen what Christmas is, so just give it a chance this year before resuming its ban, okay?"

"Can someone please tell me what the heck Christmas is and why it involves breaking a law?-!" Sonic complained before Nimue whapped him on the back of his head.

"I will explain it," Nimue offered.

"…Thanks, Aunt Amy," Sonic smiled gently.

* * *

"I swear, my old friends, we will find the cure for this," King Acorn promised as he looked at the partly-crystallized Mobians and wizard before a knock came, "Yes?"

"Hello, Maximilian," Nimue greeted as she walked in.

"Nimue," King Acorn nodded.

It was something typical for her to show up at times. She had been feeling unwell for two months since the events involving the Doomsday Project so she had been making sure to take trips to see Dr. Quack as often as she could. Though the king did note that when she had returned to her home the first day, Shadow had left and suddenly upped the training of Sonic. The king was in a mixture of glad and sadness at his current predicament. His time in the Zone of Silence had been reset thanks to being Leangle up until the Spider Undead had been forced out of him, but he still felt regret for not being able to do something for those still ailing.

"I have a request if I may?"

"But of course," the king nodded.

"I wish for you to lift the ban upon the day of Christ and of the Evergreen chopping."

"Wh-What?" King Acorn asked as he turned to her, "Surely you jest."

"Already many are becoming curious about the holiday while those that lived then are rekindling fond memories," Nimue explained as she pointed outside.

King Acorn looked outside and his eyes widened. Sonic, Roll, Diend, and Cyber were shooting about as blurs, decorating multiple homes with lights. Nearby, the Imagin were all at an outside kitchen, preparing various meals. Why Momotaros and Momo were wearing aprons, dresses, and curly wigs with makeup was something he wanted to never know of. It only grew when the two Imagin began to choke Deneb for something.

"You see? Most likely, they would even call it by another name in order to circumvent the law," Nimue explained, "Even your daughter has caught the spark of curiosity upon this day of celebration."

"…" King Acorn turned his back to the window and walked a bit away, "…Very well. I always thought of it being foolish of what my father did. Spread the word and tell them all to give it more life. And do you remember a tradition we always had?"

"You mean the tradition that the largest Evergreen was to be brought to the center and decorated?"

"Yes. Do so," King Acorn ordered.

"But of course, your highness," Nimue curtsied, "And allow me to say this; Merry Christmas."

* * *

"What are you making, Ms. Roll, Ms. Cyber, Ms. Miyuki, Mr. Saito?" a Mobian rabbit, wearing an orange dress and a large blue bow, asked as a small group of children were gathering around Roll as she was making something in a vat the size of Omega with Cyber, Miyuki, and Saito.

"Eggnog," Roll replied, "Okay. Milk, eggs, corn syrup, sugar, nonfat milk solids, egg yolks, nutmeg, guar gum, carrageenan, annatto, and turmeric."

"This is more than enough, right?" Cyber asked.

"Possibly…if only half of everyone likes it," Miyuki informed.

"What's Eggnog?" a Mobian Dog asked as he tilted his head.

"Well, it's delicious!" Roll explained, "It's a special drink made only in October, November, and December."

"Leon, that's not how it works!" Dulcy complained as she played Keep-Away with Leon, a mistletoe in her right hand.

"Come on!" Leon whined.

"No, Leon. Tradition states that you can't get kissed if the other puts you under it intentionally," Dulcy frowned, "Where do you want me to put this Mistletoe, Saito?"

"Anywhere that Mobians can end up seeing it by chance, yet also in a public area," Saito ordered as Roll and Cyber used the two Yackers in their Drill Blade Forms to mix up the ingredients.

"Kaa-chan, all the lights have been set up," Tails explained.

"Not all of them, Tails-kun," Roll replied, "We're just waiting for _that_. But do we have enough players for that other thing?"

"Yep. When is that going to happen?"

"The 24th," Roll and Cyber spoke in unison.

"What's going on?" a Mobian Bear asked.

"Christmas, little one," Miyuki replied.

"Christmas?" the children repeated.

* * *

**"Sempais, I think you overdid it on the Figgy Pudding,"** Ura noted as the two Oni Imagin were standing before a small mound of pudding cups the size of one of the homes.

**"Heh. No way!"** Momo argued.

**"This is just enough for us,"** Momotaros laughed.

**"Ah!"** Ryu's scream was heard before the pudding cups crashed on Momo and Momotaros.

**"Oops…"** Ryutaros gulped before he and Ryu booked it out of there.

**"You Gaki!"** Momo roared as he got out with Momotaros.

**"We'll fillet you both!"** Momotaros roared, **"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

**"Oh those two…"** Urataros and Ura chuckled.

**"Zzz…"** Kintaros inhaled as he chopped a log.

**"Zzz…"** Kin exhaled as he roasted chestnuts on an open fire that grew when Kintaros added the fuel.

* * *

Zane, Dulcy, Kin, Kintaros, and Omega pulled along a rather impressive Evergreen towards the center of Knothole, the machine being the only one not grunting with each pull. At least Tails and Rotor had fashioned them a bit of transportation for the tree. Many of the adults were excited when Nimue had informed them what the king had just rescinded a little over a week ago. Nimue smiled gently as they stopped in the center. She waved a hand and the snow began to rise up into two large hands. The tree was gently raised and put into place. Shadow snapped his hand and stabilizing lines had been connected to various areas of the tree to the ground.

"Chaos Snap," Shadow explained to the surprised Dragon.

A pair of blue blurs and yellow blurs raced across the tree, leaving behind wood decorations along with a few glass ones in small places. Miyuki waved a hand before snow began to form on the tree, adding a natural coating to it before Tails flew around it, adding tinsel of various colors to it. Around Knothole, many of the adults were working to add decorations to their homes, the time when they were children before the ban returning in bloom.

* * *

"Is everything going well?" Sally asked.

"We're missing a long-eared donkey," Shadow informed.

"Why do we need a long-eared donkey?" Sally asked.

"It was a long-eared donkey that brought Mary and Joseph to Bethlehem," Shadow explained, "Guided by the song of the Cherubs."

"Cherubs?"

"Angels that guide animals," Shadow explained.

"Why not let two of the actors be this donkey?" Sally asked.

"…"

"You never thought of that, did you?" Sally smirked.

"You be quiet," Shadow ordered with a grumble, "Okay, all of you! We're going to rehearse the scene of where the Virgin Mary and her husband Joseph enter Bethlehem. I need two of the other actors with minor roles at the end to be the donkey."

"I'm surprised you even had these scripts," one of the actors, a Mobian Cat, noted.

"I'm an immortal being who's lived since the days of King Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable," Shadow frowned, "Who do you think _wrote_ this all down!-?"

"You…You were there!-?" a Mobian Bear gasped.

"But of course," Shadow sighed, "It was difficult to understand what the animals said, though, when I talked with them a few days after. Pain in the…"

"We're going to have to hold off the practice for a bit longer," Bernadette, being an assistant to Shadow, sweatdropped as Mecha paused from his sewing to watch the Dark One grumble to himself about getting everything right to write down.

"Do you know how hard it is to talk to Cherubs when they don't want you finding them? Torture wasn't even a _spark_ compared to me having to find them!" Shadow continued.

* * *

"Zane…" Ellie warned.

"Damn…" Zane muttered as he put away his bottle of brandy from the Eggnog bowl.

"You know that this is for both adults and children," his sister scolded.

"Wait. We're sharing it?" Zane asked.

"Of course, baka!" the female of the two barked, "I'm not letting any child get drunk by you!"

She proceeded to punt him away from the cooking hut. She looked over at the two Oni Imagin, currently making pudding for the festivities. Urataros and Ura were cutting up a few leeks as Kin and Kintaros added firewood in their sleep. Sieg and Prince supervised while polishing the silverware. Beside them was Kaito, making fruitcake.

"You know, a man I once met in another Zone told me this about cooking: 'Subete o…hakaishi… Subete o…tsunage,'" Kaito noted.

** "Destroy everything, connect everything?"** Ura repeated.

"Yes. In cooking, you destroy the ingredients' original forms before connecting them into a new form," Kaito explained.

"That's…surprisingly wise," Ellie noted.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kaito scowled.

"I thought you were a Nekojita."

"I'm not Faiz," Kaito frowned.

* * *

"Ha-ha! I got ya!" Bean whooped as he threw another barrage of snowballs…at the ground, "Take that, ground!"

The Chaotix all had their own set of traditions in December. With Knuckles, Archimedes, and Kneecaps around, it meant more traditions to be made. Knuckles sweatdropped at the sight of Espio tossing dried beans at all the corners in his house/their temporary place until they could rebuild. Knuckles threw a snowball and nailed Mighty in the face. The armadillo just chuckled before throwing a snowball the size of Charmy at him. Knuckles ducked and was pelted on the shoulder by Vector's snowballs. Vector laughed before a snowball twice his size landed on him. Everyone turned to see Kneecaps laughing nearby, shaking a shovel instead of his rattle.

"I thought I told you to put away the shovel…" Vector grumbled as he managed to get his shivering, icicle-coated head out.

"…" Bark shrugged.

"Wait. You did? …Bean!"

"I didn't pee on that snowball!" Bean yelped quickly as he turned to face everyone.

"Did you give Kneecaps a shovel?"

"No. It was me _and_ Charmy!" Bean replied.

"Bean!" Charmy exclaimed before Knuckles took out a large snowball, "Uh oh…"

Just before he could throw it, all of them were hit with snowballs twice Vector's size. Kneecaps laughed in delight as Archimedes sat beside him and drinking a bit of hot cocoa.

"Nice aim," Archimedes chuckled.

* * *

**-CRANE ARM-**

Birth carefully extended the limb and put the star at the top. He took a bow as the crowd watching cheered. The twenty-third was tonight and two days were left till Christmas and a village-wide Christmas Party. Many were really thankful for Shadow having all those lights and decorations. They still didn't know where he got them or how, but they didn't mind. He even had old songs for the occasion.

* * *

**"Zzz…"** the two Bear Imagin snored gently, surrounded by cups of Eggnog.

**"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Wai!"** the two Dragon Imagin sang as they decorated the cart.

"Eggnog's ready!" Naomi declared as she and Deneb pulled out the cups of Eggnog.

**"Thank you,"** Ura bowed as he and Urataros took theirs.

**"Heh-heh…I love December!"** Momotaros declared.

**"You said it! It's the Climax of the Year!"** Momo added as they banged their cups before taking a drink.

**"This is nice,"** Deneb sniffled before crying happily, **"So many friends for this time of year…"**

**"We thank you,"** Sieg informed as he and Prince received their regal cups.

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Uncle Chuck greeted as he walked in, wearing a brown scarf.

"Uncle Chuck! Should've know you were here…" Sonic paused to take a bite from two Chili-Dogs at once, "No one else makes Chili-Dogs this good 'sides Mom."

"Charles," Bernadette frowned.

"Ms. Hedgehog," Uncle Chuck nodded, shaking a bit from her frown and look at him.

"Mom, lighten up," Sonic sighed, "Just let bygones be bygones. I'm still a bit upset about it, but not as much as I was back then. It doesn't really bother me anymore since you're back."

"…" Bernadette sighed as she shook her head, "Just for now, Charles. You still have to face Jules about this…once we find him."

"True. …I'm actually more afraid of what he'll do to me more than what you did to me," Uncle Chuck gulped.

"Well, you did keep losing to him in everything but science," Bernadette recall, "Like the time you two played Rugby…"

"Ah! Not that time!" Uncle Chuck yelped as he was suddenly behind her and had a hand over her mouth, "…uh…"

Bernadette glared at him while Silver, Hiken, and Sonic tried their best to keep in their laughs. They failed once Bernadette and Uncle Chuck tried to tug her tongue away from his hand. Bernadette looked over at Mecha, who gave her a piece of paper and a pencil. She quickly scribbled something and gave it to the robot. Mecha turned and showed it to the three, reading 'You three are in so much trouble for laughing at this.'

"…I just realized something," Sonic noted.

"What?" Hiken asked.

"…When we get Pops back and it's Winter, this will happen when she kisses him," Sonic noted.

"…" Silver collapsed out of his chair, laughing as the image appeared in his head.

Mecha held up another note to Silver. 'No Zeronos for a month.'

"Aw man…" Silver groaned, making Hiken giggle at her little brother.

* * *

"I still do not understand, though."

"About what?" King Acorn asked, looking at Nimue with a bit of confusion while pausing from his drink of tea.

"About why your father banned the holiday. It is not as if your father woke up in the middle of the night and had a figure named 'Bob Marley' and three spirits visit him one after another and he got the wrong idea and thought they wanted him to cancel Christmas, correct?" Nimue joked before her eyes widened when King Acorn remained quiet aside from a nearly unnoticed twitch of his right eye, "…You've got to be kidding me…"

"It's something I do not speak of," King Acorn admitted, "…Please do not say anything."

"Of course. Even I know that this is something that needs to stay a secret," Nimue nodded before she began to laugh, "Truly, sire?"

"I was still a lad…" King Acorn sighed before a small blue robin flew in, a note on its leg.

"I see...It's time for that once more," Nimue smiled softly as she took the note from the bird, "I do apologize, your highness, but I will be unavailable for a week."

"But of course, Lady of the Lake," King Acorn bowed.

* * *

"Here comes Santa Claus. Here comes Santa Claus. Right down Santa Claus Lane..." Roll, her arms and eyes forest-green, sang to herself as she hung up tinsel made out of fresh popcorn.

"Kaa-chan, who's Santa Claus?" Tails asked, nearly causing Roll to fall off a green hoverboard with a blade on the front and sides.

"You don't know who Santa is?" Roll gasped as she jumped off the board, letting it turn back into Yacker and Caliwave, "He delivers toys to all those on the Nice List while the ones on the Naughty List get coal. ...Though I think Ro-Baka-Nik will get soap for Christmas since he likes coal."

"Eh?" Tails blinked, "How does he do that? Who is Santa Claus? What's his story?"

"I just love your curiosity at times, Tails-kun," Roll giggled as she sat across from him, "There are a lot of stories about Santa Claus. But two that I enjoy the most are what I will tell you tonight. Let's start with The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus, ne?"

* * *

"Mother...I am...troubled by this," Shadow admitted, wearing his armor.

"It was for the first time I came to this as well, my dear Lancelot," Nimue smiled gently as a horn blew, "Here we go."

**Cue: Ora e Sempre**

"The Commander of the Wind Demons!" an elf declared as a tall, six-armed figure seemingly made from its cloak and the bark of a tree entered, spreading his limbs out and releasing a strong breeze that nearly toppled the elf over, "Ugh...The Gnome King!" a short, elderly gnome followed the Commander of the Wind Demons, nodding to the elf, "Lord of Lerd!"

Shadow gulped as the names were called. These immortals were nature-incarnate, something that he wished to not anger.

"Nimue du lac, the Lady of the Lake!" the elf called, letting Nimue walk in and curtsy the elf, "Lancelot du Lac, the Knight of the Cart and Master of Chaos!"

Shadow took a deep breath and exhaled it before walking in. He pulled out Nimue's seat, letting her sit in it before pushing it in, and sat to her right.

"The Ancient Walkers!" the elf called as the tiki mask-wearing figures took the seats across from Nimue and Shadow, making the black hedgehog shudder at the power and wisdom they were exuding.

The final names were made and all had taken their seats. Slowly, a single figure stood. He appeared to be an elderly Overlander, except for having five fingers on each. He wore robes of dull-gold with armor made of bark. Upon his head was a crown resembling two tall horns with a blue jewel in the center.

"It is a pleasure to see you all together," the figure declared before looking at Shadow, "And I, the Great Ak, welcome you to your right, Sir Lancelot."

"I...I thank you, Great Ak," Shadow spoke.

"It has been a few decades since we've last seen one another," the Commander of the Wind Demons noted.

"It is because of two reasons. The first of which is that Nimue and Lancelot have broken a code...yet again," Ak informed.

"Not the mortals again..." the Gnome King groaned, "All in favor of just skipping this and letting them be?"

Shadow sweatdropped at the sight of the majority there raised their hands. Even the Ancient Walkers. He looked at his mother and she just gave an innocent glance.

"It is agreed. They are, yet again, allowed to live with mortals," The Great Ak stated, "Now then, onto the next subject. Nimue, I have heard that you have began to inspire tales of Santa Claus and Christmas once more."

"But of course, oh eldest of the immortals," Nimue confirmed, "I have had aide in those from others Zones who now reside here along with that of a friend I once lost having been returned."

"Ah yes, I believe you said her name was 'Roll,' Nimue?" a young woman with fairy wings, her orange hair in a large bun, and red-orange robes asked.

"Indeed. She is still adapting to this time, but is also reviving old ways," Nimue informed, "Were it not for her, my son and I would not be with the mortals now."

* * *

Shadow gave a small, barely noticeable smile as he watched the populace of Knothole give applause to the play. The 24th of December had arrived quicker than many thought. He still shuddered at times when he recalled the meeting with the immortals. It had gone surprisingly well, but he still could not shake the feeling he had from all of them, the feeling of...weakness. He felt as if he were nothing compared to them all, including his mother. He shook off the thoughts. He had to be good for tonight to make sure it all went well. Shadow looked over at a corner to see Sonic, carefully looking at various areas, and chuckled. Ever since Leon had told the hedgehog about Mistletoe and the tradition it had, he was making sure to avoid it. He looked back at the actors as they gave a final bow. Sixteen days of practice and it was a complete success. Though a war was going on, none of it mattered that night. It was a special night for them all, one that had been needed for years.

* * *

"Kaito...what are you doing?" Saito frowned.

"Laying a trap for Santa," Kaito replied, "I'm getting that sack this year, you can count on it!"

"And if you don't?"

"I'll do the dishes until you all leave," Kaito snorted, "But if I get that sack, I get gloating right until you leave."

"Deal," Saito chuckled before yawning and going to bed, "Good luck with Prep & Landing."

"I'm well aware of those elves," Kaito frowned.

It was then he heard a tingle. He looked down at his feet to see a small green and red bell beside his foot. Kaito groaned before a cloud of sparkles covered him, causing him to collapse, snoring. Two small elves wearing elf-themed spy suits poked their heads in through the chimney. They had their orders from the Big Guy. The first of the elves was ecstatic at dong this. the western half of this Zone the Big Guy was in charge of was finally having the holidays once more. The other just focused on prepping everything. Within seconds, the milk temperature was taken, the cookies checked for being stale or not while either containing nuts or not, and everyone was put in their beds. The ecstatic elf paused to take a picture of Cyber and Saito asleep together before the other elf dragged him to the fireplace. Kaito would spend the rest of the visit of those from another Zone doing the dishes.

* * *

**I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**Mighty: Shu Watanabe**

**Vector: Marc Biagi**

**Charmy: Emily Corkery**

**Espio: Bill Corkery **

**Archimedes: Kenn Kiriyama**

**Bean: Michael Yurchak**

**Adult Knecapeon Mace (Kneecaps/Mace): Ryosuke Miura**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	27. And now, on with the show!

**Me: Here's another chapter. ****Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"…It's almost time," Kaito noted.

"Yeah…I'm just lucky I own the DenLiner of our Zone," Saito noted as he looked at the gold Rider Pass the Infinity Ticket in it.

"Having a train of time…Heh. Didn't even know what I was thinking," Kaito chuckled as he looked at a coffee mug in his hand, "I stole this trinket from a Sonic who called himself Ryoutaro Nogami after I gained my Diend Complete Treasure."

"Was it the same one as the one in the grave?" Saito asked.

"Nope. He's still alive in his Zone, happily married with twins being expected," Kaito recalled.

"Just don't go there and steal candy from them," Saito chuckled.

"I don't steal from kids," Kaito frowned as he looked at the stars, "It's in my Code of Thieves."

* * *

The cool near-morning breeze blew within the Great Forest. A small flash of light emanated in a single area, revealing three figures. The one who didn't wear a cloak was a Human male in his mid-thirties at best glance. He had wrinkles under his calm onyx eyes with gray starting to appear on the bottom half on his ink-black hair. He wore a red vest over his brown button shirt under a white lab coat and stethoscope. He had a pair of brown pants and black shoes. In his left hand was a golden pocket watch.

"It seems we're here," the man noted.

"Professor Paradox, why did you send us here? Kinda reminds me of the Great Forest," the first of the cloaked figures pondered.

"That's because it is…yet it isn't."

"…We're in another Zone, aren't we?" the other asked.

"Excellent deduction, Benjamin. The Robotnik here is planning something and the Freedom Fighters will need some assistance."

"Yikes."

"And do not worry. I will take you two back at the exact moment I took you from the others."

* * *

"Shadow, I still don't like this," Sally noted as she followed Shadow to a hut that had all the men, outside of Sonic and elderly, in it.

"You want me to make them a top-notch fighting force? Then they need to know about their artillery of the past and how to utilize them," Shadow scowled, "You recall that old fort? I've spent days there rebuilding each and every single weapon I have ever _gazed_ upon there. If you wish, you may observe before giving final judgment."

"…Very well," Sally gulped.

"You don't like the technology of the past, do you?"

"Not really…"

"Princess Acorn, I mean no disrespect, but you're a fool. You will always need to know about the past's technology if you're in a situation that you have no access to the current weaponry," Shadow informed before the two entered, "Okay, I'm sure you all want to know about why we're here, correct? It's because I am here to teach you all. Welcome to the Freedom Fighter Gun Tech. Now let's begin with a favorite of mine…"

With that, he whipped out a gun from its holster. He turned the projector on and began to show various images of the gun while passing the empty weapon around.

"The PP-2000 Personal Defense Weapon - The PP-2000 was the latest development of the famous Instrument Design Bureau from Tula, Russia in the 2000s. It had been first displayed in public in 2004, although the patent for its layout had been filed in 2001 and issued in 2003. Back then, it was already in use with some law enforcement units of the Russian Federation. The main niche for the PP-2000 is a personal defense weapon for non-infantry military personnel, as well as a close combat weapon for special forces and special law enforcement teams. As such, it is a compact weapon with as few parts as possible for enhanced reliability, simplified maintenance and low cost. Easily wielded with one hand, as Antoine is doing here on the slide, and can be modified with parts such as a silencer and optics," Shadow instructed before whipping out another, "Now this is the M82A2 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle. The M82 is a short recoil semi-automatic firearm. When the gun is fired, the barrel initially recoils for a short distance (about 1 in/25 mm) before being securely locked by the rotating bolt. After the short travel, a post on the bolt engaged in the curved cam track in the receiver turns the bolt to unlock it from the barrel. As soon as the bolt unlocks, the accelerator arm strikes it back, transferring part of the recoil energy of the barrel to the bolt to achieve reliable cycling. Then the barrel is stopped and the bolt continues back, to extract and eject a spent case. On its return stroke, the bolt strips the fresh cartridge from the box magazine and feeds it into the chamber and finally locks itself to the barrel. The striker also is cocked on the return stroke of the bolt. The gun is fed from a large detachable box magazine holding up to 10 rounds, although a rare 12 round magazine was developed for use during Operation Desert Storm in 1991. The M82A2 differed from M82A1 mostly in its configuration—that the pistol grip along with trigger had been placed ahead of the magazine, and the buttpad has been placed below the receiver, just after the magazine. An additional forward grip was added below the receiver, and the scope mount has been moved forward too. This was to adapt the usually very heavy weapon to be fired from the shoulder by a single marksman, intended for use against airborne targets such as helicopters."

Sally looked about the Mobians in the room. All of them were having mixed reactions with many awing at the technology of the past. Others were contemplating the weaponry of the past.

"Now that I have your attention, by the time I'm done with you lot in this training, you'll be able to build up any type of gun with just your _teeth _while _blindfolded_!" Shadow declared.

_'Yep. He's possibly insane from age…'_ Sally thought.

* * *

"Hmm…Taran, report," Robotnik ordered.

"Sir, we're about to begin the Experiment," Taran informed as Robotnik entered the room.

Robotnik, Cubot, Orbot, Snively, and Taran turned their attention to multiple monitors. Each of them depicted a strange SWATBot. It was streamlined and white with red designs on the shoulders and knees. On its torso was a gold symbol resembling a serrated, segmented wheel. Taran typed a command on a monitor. A mirror lowered into the room the SWATBot was in. The SWATBot walked to it and _entered_ it. The mirror rippled for a few seconds as the machine entered before settling down. The reflective surface of Cubot's head rippled before the machine exited and saluted Robotnik.

"It works!" Snively gasped.

"Behold the Multi-reflection Intrusion Recon-Retreat Omni-directional Ravage, or MIRRORBot for short," Taran introduced, "The MIRRORBot is designed to enter through any type of reflective surface and enter a 'Mirror World' akin to ours. It is not another Zone or even a Pocket Zone. It is actually the reflection of our Zone. Writing and structure locations are reversed there. However…"

"What is it, Taran?" Robotnik growled.

"Prolonged exposure to this world will result in eventual dispersion of molecules, ending one's life there and here," Taran informed, "The MIRRORBots are all created within the Mirror World, so they are safe there."

"Amazing…Just think of it, you four," Robotnik ordered, "These MIRRORBots are capable of things though impossible before. How many are there, Taran?"

"At the moment…Just MIRRORBot Prime," Taran informed.

"Then make more!" Robotnik ordered, "I want a factory in the Mirror World at once! Use as many SWATBots and SwordBots as you need!"

"B-But sir! We need to see how long they're able to survive and…"

"If I were that patient, I'd have defeated Sonic and his ridiculous friends ages ago!-!" Robotnik roared…before turning quiet.

"…Awkward..." Stewie-Cubot noted.

"Don't look at me," Robotnik grumbled as he stomped out, ignoring Snively's snickering.

* * *

"Another report?" Bunnie gasped.

"Yeah, Bunnie," Rotor nodded as he tossed five folders on the table, "That's the fifth one this week."

"But how did he vanish? He only had a toilet and a bed in his cell," Bunnie scowled.

"I don't know," Tails replied, "The guards reported him there at 6:53 in the morning and the report two hours ago had him missing."

"Mirror?" Roll repeated, "Ano…"

"Ya'll know something, Rolly-polly?"

"Hai, Bunnie-chan, but I'm not sure…" Roll noted.

"What do you mean?" Rotor asked.

"This sounds like a Mirror Monster."

"Mirror Monster?"

"Well, I need to be sure," Roll admitted as she looked at the locations where they were reported missing before running out.

"Roll, wait! We need to know what a Mirror Monster is!" Rotor called.

"…Oh! To the TV!" Tails shouted as he flew out with his namesakes spinning.

"Wait up!" Bunnie and Rotor called.

* * *

"Wow," Saito blinked.

"I don't believe it…" Sonic gawked as Antoine helped him up, "How did you beat me and Cal?"

"Strategy most likely," Caliburn noted.

"Zat eez correct," Antoine nodded before aiming his gun at a nearby tree, "You 'ave till I counts to ze five. Zen I will be shootings you both."

"Eh?" Sonic blinked before two cloaked figures taller than them walked out from behind the tree.

"Wow. You're actually better than our Antoine," the first figure noted.

"That isn't all that hard," the second snickered, making the first giggle.

"More guys from destroyed Zones?" Sonic asked.

"Hey there, Saito," the second waved.

"Hold on…Ben!-?" Saito gawked.

"Got it in one," the second chuckled.

He removed his cloak, revealing a Human of 16 years of age. His hair was a soft shade of brown while he wore a black shirt under a green jacket and blue jeans. The other figure removed the cloak on its figure…and Sonic and Antoine turned away with red faces.

"Good heavens, madam! Put on some decent clothing!" Caliburn exclaimed as he slid his plat over his red face.

"Eh?"

The other was a Human in appearance…minus the almond and white squirrel tail and ears. Her almond hair went down to her shoulders, fitting her peach skin. It was what she wore that was having the three embarrassed. She wore an orange fighter top only showing half of her bosom, big sliver cross with orange boxing gloves, black strap panties with orange skirt-like cloth, long black socks, and orange boots.

"Makoto-chan, seriously?" Saito sighed.

"But I love seeing that reaction," Makoto giggled before looking at Sonic.

"Not our Sonic, Makoto," Ben frowned sadly.

"I know…Eh? Oh! He has a sword!" Makoto gasped.

"C-Can you…um…" Sonic gulped.

"Please, madam, put on zee decent clothings!" Antoine begged.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Father?" Sally asked as she entered the recovery room.

"Yes, my daughter," King Acorn replied before holding up his Henshin belt.

"Your belt?"

"Yes. I wish for you to use it," King Acorn informed, "The card flew to you, so it means you are able to use their powers."

"Are…Are you sure of this?" Sally gulped as she gently took the belt.

"But of course. Lead them well on the field of battle, Sally," King Acorn smiled gently.

"Daddy…" Sally sniffled before the two had a gentle hug.

* * *

"…Okay…I really hope we're not dealing with that spider…" Rotor gulped.

"Same here," Tails nodded.

"And th' only way ya'll can know they're here is that there ringing sound?" Bunnie asked.

"If that happens, it means you're targeted," Tails noted.

"So what do we do? Go around and ask 'Hey, you been hearing a weird ringing sound when you're near reflective surfaces like mirrors or the nearby lake?'" Rotor asked, earning silence as his reply, "Oi vey…"

"We're going to do that, aren't we, Sug?" Bunnie asked.

"Most likely," Tails confirmed.

"…I'll get started on getting people to handle riots…" Rotor began.

* * *

"Oh, so you're that Ben guy and Makoto girl they've been talking about," Sonic noted, sitting with Makoto-wearing her cloak with the hood down to reveal her head, Ben, Saito, and Antoine.

"Eez it truce that you can become foreigners?" Antoine asked.

"You mean 'true' and 'aliens,'" Ben corrected, "But yeah. I can."

"So what brings you two here?" Saito asked.

"Paradox said that the Robotnik here is planning something dangerous," Ben informed, "…I'm still not sure if he means Eggman or Julian Robotnik."

"The one who tried to Roboticize you all and set up our bounties," Saito informed.

"Ah…" Ben nodded.

"So when do we leave?" Sonic chuckled as he stretched his legs.

"What?" Ben and Makoto blinked.

"No way am I going to let two of Saito's buddies go out alone," Sonic smirked, "So me and 'Twan here will come with."

"Excuse moi?" Antoine asked.

"Heh. Really now? Well, thanks but I'm sure we can handle it…" Ben began.

"He's smarter here than our Robotnik was," Saito informed, "His SWATBots are tougher than the old ENFORCERBots and don't get me started on those SwordBots of his."

"How tough?"

"We need a Rider, Shadow, or Omega with us nowadays," Sonic admitted, "It's why everyone trains hard that is in this war. So we won't have to rely on the Ultimate LifeForm, the Ace Weapon, or the Riders alone."

"There'll always be something that someone will be able to do that you won't be able to, Sonic," Ben spoke, "I used to think I could do anything, but I can't. No one can truly do everything and anything."

"What about that alien thing you've got?"

"I'm limited to things," Ben replied, "All my aliens have their own strengths and weaknesses and I still don't understand them fully."

"What's to understand?" Sonic asked.

"That some may want freedom? To take over my body for their own purposes?" Ben replied, "I have one alien, GhostFreak, who despises me and wants the Ultimatrix to take over the universe. I'm just lucky Azmuth made a filter for him."

"You also have kids out in space," Makoto added.

"What now?" Sonic blinked.

"Another alien of mine, Big Chill, took me over and I learned that his race reproduces sexually and asexually."

"…"

"It means they can make their own children by themselves even if they're male or female," Caliburn ordered.

"That's gross," Sonic admitted.

"How do you think I feel? I have kids out there and…" Ben sighed, "I'm worried about them. Especially the smallest of them…"

"Mom always tells me that when my siblings and I go out on raids, she's always worried about us. We do our best to not make her feel it, but she still does," Sonic noted, "It's something we need to do, but she still worries for us."

"Wait. Your mother?" Makoto asked.

"She was rescued and Deroboticized thanks to the Ryutaros, Urataros, and Deneb here using Sonic's body and a Deroboticizer," Saito explained, hearing the story from Deneb, "Urataros even lied to get Sonic off the hook…"

"But they still made me spend time in therapy!" Sonic snapped, "Darn turtle and his lie about me being suicidal…"

"Eh?"

"Then zee turtle was to be lyings to us?" Antoine asked.

"Be quiet, I'm rating!" Sonic barked at the Coyote.

_'Hm?' _Makoto's ears twitched as she looked around, _'What's…ringing?'_

The reflection off Caliburn briefly showed a black compound eye in it before going back to a reflection of the area.

* * *

Silver took an inhale and exhale. His eyes and markings began to let out their cyan glow as the rocks and remains of various weaponry on the training field began to rise up. Across from him, Blaze gently took out a silver rapier, the guard engraves with flame designs. Deneb, Inferno, and Hiken watched from nearby, Hiken keeping a notebook out and filled with various designs of Blaze with her blade, calculations, and strategies. Back in their original time, Hiken always made sure to be ready for anything and trained Silver in this same way…except for it being in reverse and without the trainee having a sword. …Yeah…He wouldn't go near her until bed since they had to share one. Kaa-chan freaked a bit at that knowledge and when she saw Silver wasn't in his bed. She shook her thoughts off and focused on the training before her. It was simple; dodge the 'fireballs' Silver sends before trying to overcome the largest attack he had.

"Begin!" Hiken ordered.

"Hai, Nee-chan!" Silver nodded.

Silver sent a barrage of broken shovels at her. Blaze's blade ignited and she began to slice them all like a burning knife through warm butter. Silver began to increase the size and amount of 'fireballs.' Blaze mixed in acrobatics into her attacks and burning away the attacks.

"Silver, final attack!"

"Hai, Nee-chan!" Silver nodded.

Trees began to crack and pulled out of the ground with boulders and all that remained of the items Blaze had sliced and burned floating above him. They began to coalesce into a single massive meteor.

"Meteor…" Silver began as he floated into the air, "…_Smash_!"

"Oh cr…" Blaze began.

* * *

"…eepy. This place is just as creepy as ever," Ben noted as they snuck about Robotropolis.

"Yep. The only good thing is that he's making all the Robian just build things now and keeping them away from things that can kill them," Sonic noted.

"Must want to use them as hostages," Ben guessed.

"Possibly. Did that with Mom," Sonic frowned before pausing, "…What's my dad like in that Zone, Saito?"

"Jules-san? Stuck as a Robian," Saito replied, "But he's a good Mobian. Got his heart in the right places."

"Huh…That's nice."

"But just because one Jules is like that, doesn't mean all of them are. There's a chance he'll be different here."

"I know. Still, it kinda sounds like what my Mom told me about him," Sonic nodded before stopping, "Ready to sneak in?"

"Hold on," Ben noted.

He moved his left sleeve up. On his arm was a strange green device. The back had a black bar on it with lime-yellow pipes on the sides. Near his hand was a strange symbol resembling a black hourglass and a green hourglass in a circle. The symbol rose up, revealing a green hologram. He moved the symbol, causing the image to change. He pushed it down and the three looked away. It faded and Sonic and Antoine gawked. Before them was not Ben but a strange creature. He was a solid black with green circuit designs. His 'face' was a green circle. On his chest was the symbol of Ben's device.

-UPGRADE- the being spoke in a static version of Ben's voice.

"Cool…" Sonic awed.

-NOW WATCH THIS- Upgrade spoke.

His body slithered onto the door. The sliding doors transformed into the same design as Upgrade's body color. It slid open and the trio ran in. The doors closed just as a SWATBot moved into the hallway. Before it could do anything, Upgrade jumped onto it. It took over the SWATBot. The color scheme was the same as Upgrade, but the armor was more streamline and bulkier. The shoulders were covered in spikes while blasters were on the back of its arms.

-COME ON- Upgrade-SWATBot ordered –SONIC, YOU LEAD THE WAY-

"You got it," Sonic smirked, "Come on."

* * *

Blaze coughed as she managed to get out of the rubble. Silver's head followed nearby, shaking the debris off. Deneb groaned as he reformed from a pile of sand that spilled out of the silver hedgehog's quills. Hiken was still on the bench, the entire area around her untouched, while Inferno was on her head, shaking like a leaf.

"Chao-chao-chao!" Inferno cried as he shot off and hugged the back of Blaze's head.

"…'Improve her flame quality,'" Hiken wrote down as Shadow walked up.

"Would someone explain to me just _why_ I saw a meteor of debris here?" Shadow asked.

"Training the princess," Hiken replied as Silver pulled her out after Deneb got him out.

"Well can you leave out meteors made of debris? Everyone in the village was afraid it was something that Robotnik was doing and that he discovered Knothole."

"Sorry, Sir Lancelot," Silver apologized, "That was mine."

"Very well, Gala-I mean!-Silver," Shadow corrected, "I…I need to go see if the others have calmed down yet."

Shadow sped off. When he had gotten far enough in his opinion, he slammed a fist into a tree. Why? He never slipped those other times he talked with Silver, but why did he almost say 'Galahad?' Shadow's eyes watered slightly as he tried to get rid of thoughts of the past. Nearby, Nimue watched with Gamma and Omega. She ran a hand over her stomach, the area bulging a bit, before looking at her son. Galahad never received the gift of immortality as Lancelot did. The death of his son still shook her son to the core even after the millennia since. It was the same with her. An immortal giving birth to a child results in the blood of their descendents to last decades longer, but still not to the point of Immortality's blessing.

* * *

"Hello? What do we have here?" Makoto pondered as she looked at a monitor.

She proceeded to input various commands into the system. Everyone watched as a screen began to display the tests for a new robot. Everyone felt their eyes widen as they saw the robot enter a mirror before exiting from another.

"A robot that goes through mirrors?" Sonic blinked.

"You know, I think there's been reports of Mobians missing in the strangest of places," Saito recalled.

"You don't think this new 'Bot is the reason we're losing them, do you?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe," Saito replied, "When was the first test made?"

"Yesterday," Makoto replied.

"What?-! But they've been going missing all week," Sonic gawked.  
"So that means Robotnik must have been trying to make these new robots to fight whatever is taking them," Ben noted before looking over at Makoto holing her ears, "Makoto?"

"Something's ringing and it hurts my ears…" Makoto whimpered.

"We better get her out of here, then," Sonic noted.

"Right," Saito nodded.

As the group began to leave, none of them were aware of a screen showing a thick orange and black leg on one of the blank monitors. Ben stopped.

"Hold on. What if what Robotnik is doing is what we need to stop?" Ben pondered.

"Oh! You may be right, Ben-kun!" Makoto agreed.

"Guess it's up to us then," Sonic smirked.

"Right. Henshin."

**-GUN FORM-**

**"Mind if I help out? Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

* * *

"Hmm…" Roll wrote down in her notebook.

"There you are!" Bunnie called as she ran up.

"Oh Bunnie-chan, I found it out!" Roll beamed as she held up her notebook, "Look at my notes."

"Uh…Y'all been writin' in gibberish," Bunnie noted.

"…Oops. Gomen nassai, Bunnie-chan," Roll apologized, "This says that each of the locations had one thing in common: A reflective surface!"

"A wha-now, Rolly-Polly?"

"We're dealing with a Mirror Monster!" Roll exclaimed.

"A Mirror…Monster?" Bunnie tilted her head while tapping her chin in confusion.

"A Mirror Monster is a Kaijin that lives in the reflection of our world; the Mirror World," Roll informed, "There, those that live here will either be eaten by Mirror Monsters or dissolve into nothingness."

"…Oh mah stars…"

"It's most likely all of them are dead," Roll frowned before she put her hands together and began to let out a few prayers to the deceased.

"But how do we stop 'em?" Bunnie asked once she let Roll finish her praying.

"A Ryuki Kamen Rider."

"Ryuki?"

"Hai. The Ryuki Riders along with Kamen Riders Decade and Diend are the only ones capable of entering the Mirror World to combat these Kaijin. Demo…the Ryuki Riders are also out to kill each other," Roll recalled, "All because of a single Wish."

Bunnie's jaw dropped. Just what were with those shows of hers? What were they rated because death should not be a child's thing.

"Just what was that there rating for the Kamen Riders?"

"Everyone."

"Ah had ta ask…" Bunnie muttered as she walked off.

"Ah! Chotto matte!" Roll called as she followed.

"Yeah! Wait up for us!" Caliwave added.

* * *

"So what is this?" Sonic gasped.

"The Death Egg?" Makoto blinked.

The four stood before a massive construct. It was shaped like a large metallic egg. Upon the center of it were a massive metal mustache, nose, and Robotnik-themed eyes. Only three panels were missing on it. The four quickly ran into the machine through a vent on the bottom, Makoto going last at the insistence of Sonic and Ben.

"So what is this thing?" Sonic asked.

"It's called the Death Egg," Ben explained, "In the other Zone, only King Acorn was able to escape the Zone of Silence and Naugus is a villain."

"That's terrible," Sonic frowned.

"Anyways, the king was crystallizing so the Sonic and Tails we know went out to get Power Rings along with a few others," Makoto continued, "They ran into this. From what Tails and Sonic told us, with Tails showing us a little comic book he drew, they had to fight these guys in it like a robo-you the size of the engine for DenLiner and Robotnik in a super suit. We got a lot of Power Rings in the end, though."

"Not a lot of help, though," Ben frowned.

_"At least it slowed down the process,"_ Saito noted.

**"Hai!"** Gun Form agreed.

Sonic kicked open the vent and jumped out. Gun Form flipped as he jumped out before Ben made his exit. Makoto was the last and landed on Ben, ending up on his back.

"Ow…" Ben groaned.

"Sorry," Makoto apologized as she got off.

**"Wai!"** Gun Form laughed as he helped Ben up.

It was then sirens began to go off. The ground below them shook and began to raise into the air. A large construct landed before them. It was shaped to resemble an egg in shape but was the size of a small building. It was primarily red with black for its soles, upper arms, drill-like claws-three for each 'hand'-, below the belt, upper legs, and various markings on the body. The body had bits of yellow on it with yellow for the 'hands' and bits on the lowest part of its feet except for the soles. Its head was painted to resemble a head with a brown, Robotnik-themed mustache, blue 'eyes,' and white for teeth. Inside one 'eye' was Orbot while the other had Cubot. Cubot was wearing a black jacket with a white button shirt and black tie. On his face was a pair of round glasses while he had a bald doll in a white formal outfit, his attention focused on it.

"Oh great…The 'Dr. Maki' Voice Chip…" Makoto muttered.

"Shall we get this over with?" Orbot asked.

"Very well. The End of this will be something I will take joy basking in," Cubot replied in a neutral tone.

"What is that?" Sonic gawked.

"Our Sonic never mentioned this guy!" Ben shouted in shock.

"He must not have seen this guy," Makoto gulped.

It was then she heard it again. She blinked. In her reflection on the left leg…was her neck, bound by spider webs. She raised a hand to her own neck, feeling nothing on it. Gun Form barely grabbed her leg before both were pulled into the reflective surface by a strange force.

"Ah! Makoto! Saito!" Ben shouted.

"Watch it!" Sonic yelped as he pushed Ben out of the way of the robot's extended left arm the drills impaling the ground.

"They will be fine. Den-O is there," Caliburn informed, "We must take care of this beast first."

"Incoming!" Ben shouted.

Sonic barely grabbed Ben and ran out of the way of the jumping robot. Sonic turned and used a Spin Dash to hit the robot's rear end, knocking it on its face.

"You got anything in there that can help?" Sonic asked.

"I hope so," Ben replied before activating his device once more.

In a flash of light, Ben had been replaced once more. He was now a Humanoid Tiger without its tail, standing the size of one and a half wrestlers. His white fists had five fingers with a black spike emerging from the back on his fists. His green eyes were narrowed and showed great fury in them. On his torso was the emblem on his device.

"Rath!" the tiger roared as the robot got up, "Let me tell ya somethin', Death Egg Robot! Rath is going to jump inside you and turn your parts into a _sweater_!"

"Sweet," Sonic grinned.

* * *

Gun Form held onto Makoto as they were dragged away from the area they had entered from by a large figure. It reminded Gun Form of a Gigandeath in terms of ugly. The size of it was a one storied home with the main color of its body being orange and black. The lower half of its body was six black spider legs, each ending with a yellow spike and orange 'knees.' Its arms ended in two large orange claws while its face was a solid black with eight red eyes and two yellow horns.

"Wh…What is this?" Makoto coughed as she struggled with the webs on her neck.

_'It's a Mirror Monster. We have to get out of here," _Saito scowled.

**"Right!"** Gun Form replied.

He open fired and nailed the Kaijin in the back with five shots. The webs snapped and let Makoto get her chance to take in deep breaths of air. The Spider Mirror Monster turned to the two and began to fire spikes from its chest. Gun Form picked up Makoto and jumped back from the assault. It was about to charge when…

**=ADVENT=**

A large fist met its face, knocking it over. The two turned their heads to see the Rath-sized white and blue tiger-like creature before them. It was covered in white and blue fur with bits of fur hardened to the point of being actual armor with bits of gold added in. Its face was hidden by a silver faceguard resembled grates in a heater.

"You blokes doin' okay?"

The two turned to their rights to see a figure approach. His jumpsuit was a solid black. Over the arms was silver gauntlets that went up to his elbows and showed his black-covered fingers, blue details on the insides with circular engravings on the outsides, seemingly resembling slots of sorts. More were on the hips on his silver belt his knees, and on his shoulders. Over the shoulder slots was silver and ice-blue tiger claw-themed guards and bulky silver and blue detailed chest armor. On his legs were silver and blue boots just below the plugs on his knees, the feet a solid black. His masked helmet was solid silver with three bits of blue on the top. The theme of his mask was that of a tiger with whiskers and 'ears.' His mask had a black design for the visor, resembling six blades of grass connected to a single blade of grass. On his left hip was a large battle axe. It was primarily icy-blue with a bit of black on the middle of the handle and silver for the sharp part of the blade and on the icy-blue part of the blade. The top of it was a silver tiger head with icy-blue stripes. His buckle was an ice-blue rectangle bordered by a silver design. On the center was a gold tiger face in a roar. Saito noted that the motif for this Kamen Rider was a Bengal Tiger, much like the Mirror Monster he had with him.

"That Dispiser's one tough customer," the Rider noted.

"A Kamen Rider?" Makoto blinked.

"Name's Tiger. Kamen Rider Tiger, lass," the Rider informed as he gave a bow to the Beastkin, "But for a beauty such as yourself, I prefer 'Taiga.'"

**"She's already got a girlfriend,"** Gun Form noted, making Makoto blush heavily at the purple Kamen Rider.

"Let's go, Destwilder," Taiga said as he cracked his knuckles.

With that, he pulled out his axe. He pushed up on the handle. The tiger head rose up, revealing a slot on the side of the axe along with his symbol. He slid the card into the slot and closed it.

**=STRIKE VENT=**

Ice collected over his lower arms and shattered. Overlapping them was a pair of bulky gauntlets resembling tiger arms. Five long, ice-colored blades emerged from the ends, acting as claws. The Dispider charged and slashed at the two with its front legs, only for the two to block with their arms. Taiga and Destwilder slashed the Mirror Monster in the gut. He then pulled out another card and slid it into the slot.

**-FREEZE VENT-**

"Time for you to cool off, bloke," Taiga ordered as the Mirror Monster turned as blue as ice, "Now for the end. Let's go, Destwilder. It's time for Crystal Break."

**-FINAL VENT-**

Destwilder snarled before charging at the Kaijin. He grabbed the Mirror Monster by the neck and began to drag him along the ground. Taiga held up his right gauntlet as the 'claws' erupted with blue lightning. Destwilder raced by Taiga, releasing the Dispider. Taiga let out a roar as he stabbed the spider-themed Kaijin in the gut, causing a small explosion. Taiga's claws dissipated along with Destwilder as he walked over to the two.

"Are you and the lady okay, Mate?" Taiga asked.

_ "Yeah…"_ Saito replied before Makoto let out a scream, causing them both to look to see particles coming off her.

"Crud! She's dissolving! She's spent too much time 'ere!" Taiga scowled, "Hurry! Get her out of here!"

**"Hai!"** Gun Form nodded as he picked up the girl and ran to where they had entered as fast as he could, barely making out of it.

"There you guys are! See? Caliburn's always right about these things," Sonic smirked.

The two turned and gawked. Sonic was polishing Caliburn's blade end as Ben ran up the them. Sonic was sitting on what remained of the Death Egg Robot, Cubot and Orbot tied up and chained together.

"That was really easy. Dodge, run under him during the jump, then kick the ass, and repeat. And I mean literally _kick_ the ass," Sonic chuckled as he ran up to the others in a blue blur, "Rath even gave the 'bot a big fat wedgie! Oh, if only I had a camera on me..."

"Don't forget the second part. I mean, seriously, who leaves switches that make instant _bombs_ about?" Ben asked.

"Ro-Butt-nik, that's who!" Sonic laughed, "Oh…He's such an idiot at times."

"Yet he was able to take over the world."

"Not all of it. Just 75 percent of it from what NICOLE's told us since we upgraded everything to find any Freedom Fighter Faction on the globe. We thought there was only five at first, but there's over _fifty_!"

"That sounds good, Sonic," Makoto noted.

**"Ne, ne! Let's keep moving!"** Gun Form shouted.

"Right, Ryu," Sonic nodded before he ran ahead of the others.

"Ah, mou!" Makoto shouted, "I forgot about him being able to do that!"

_"We better hurry and catch up to him. Ben, you gonna use XLR8 or Jetray?"_ Saito asked.

"Actually, I just unlocked a new guy; Fasttrack."

**"Sugoi…"**

* * *

"And now, on with the show!" Robotnik laughed as he sat before multiple monitors and a pair of fuzzy dice, "Yes! The Death Egg has finally been completed! All living things will fall before me…especially the blasted Hedgehog! And with the Sol Emeralds I've obtained over the last month, totaling five, the power supply is perfect! And once I have all the Chaos Emeralds and the remaining two Sol Emeralds, this ship will be invulnerable!"

"Yo, Robo! I'm closing this play before it opens! Bring down the curtain!" Sonic shouted as he charged at Robotnik…only to hit a wall of glass, "Eyowtch!"

"What I've brought down is a thick wall of Plexiglas between us, Hedgehog! I heard your approach. Did you think I'd leave myself open to attack?" Robotnik sneered as a second wall appeared behind the hedgehog.

"Oh, my achin' cranium…"

"Sonic, another wall has come down!" Caliburn exclaimed as Sonic began to cough.

"What's that awful smell? Did Robotnik eat beans or something?" Sonic coughed as a green smoke began to form…making Robotnik do a better attempt at hiding the opened, near-empty can of beans he had on the controls.

"It's poisonous gas, my old foe," Robotnik chortled as he got up and approached the glass barrier, "I'll stop the launch sequence long enough to watch you perish!"

"Y-You fiend!" Sonic gagged as he collapsed to his knees, "Vuh-Vision…g-getting bl-blurry…luh-losing air…"

**=HYPER CLOCK OVER=**

The sound of glass breaking echoed within the Death Egg. Sonic gulped in the sweet taste of air the toxic gas not even there. A figure stood before Robotnik, her frame blocking him from the hedgehog. It was a blue-armored Kamen Rider. The Rider wore a black jumpsuit under a sleek blue and gold armor resembling a stag beetle. The helmet's eyes were red with the sides having broad Stag Beetle horns. The belt was a Stag Beetle with its mandibles pulled all the way back while the Hyper Zecter was on the side.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" the Rider asked, looking over her shoulder at Sonic.

"P-Papa…?" Sonic gawked.

"You! Who are you?-!" Robotnik growled.

"Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Form," the Kamen Rider replied before taking out the Perfect Zecter, the dragonfly attached to it while the handle was at an obtuse angle, giving it the appearance of a gun.

**=HYPER SHOOTING=**

Gatack pulled the trigger and a tachyon blast of energy shot out of the tip. Robotnik barely dodged it as it struck the controls.

"Juh-just in t-time…Th-thanks, Gah-Tact."

"Gatack, Papa," the Rider corrected.

"What's with the 'Papa' stuff!-?" Sonic shouted before Robotnik and Sonic fell on their back/chest.

"Arrgh! You metal-wearing menace! Not only did you destroy my Plexiglas walls and get the poisonous gas away from here. You ruptured the master panels, short-circuiting the ship's thrusters! The Death Egg is launching itself into space!"

"Mmmmf! As soon as the inertia lets up, you're gonna be my personal heavy bag, Ivo!" Sonic growled.

"_That_ will be the day when I'm not prepared for such an emergency!"

"I give it until your MIRRORBots fail and you go with that satellite you've got floating up in space, Baldy McNosehair," Gatack chuckled.

"…" Sonic collapsed, laughing, "B-Baldy McNosehair?-! Oh man! Yep. She's my daughter alright."

"Not a female you, Knave…" Caliburn groaned, the three unaware of Robotnik pressing a switch in his Roboticized hand.

"My Gravi-Gauntlet will enshroud me with a stabilizing field before you can move…" Robotnik chuckled as he jumped into a revealed hatch in the floor, "And allow me to escape down this hatch to my auxiliary control room! This isn't over yet, Hedgehog!"

"Bet on it, Blubberbolts!" Sonic growled as Gatack helped him up and hugged by her, "Uh…"

"Sorry about that," Gatack apologized as she moved away from him, rubbing her left arm with embarrassment, "It's just been a bit since I last hugged you is all."

"Uh…Okay?" Sonic blinked, "Wait. How the heck do I have a kid?"

"You will have a kid, Papa. I thought you were informed about the Hyper Zecter," Gatack sighed as she shook her head, "Still, it's good to see you again."

**=HYPER CLOCK UP=**

Gatack vanished in a green energy just as a black and blue blur dashed up and stopped before Sonic. The figure was as tall as an adult male with the body being primarily black. The lower half of his arms, legs, head, and chest were all a streamlined blue in color with spikes going up the blue of his arms and legs. On his blue head was a pair of black mask-like fins around his green eyes. Sonic saw the symbol on his chest and knew who it was, especially when he saw the guy had Makoto and Gun Form with him.

"What's with all the broken glass?" Ben's new form asked.

"Robotnik tried to use poison gas on me."

"He farted on you?" the blue alien chuckled.

"Nope. That would have been mustard gas. This was normal poison gas," Sonic smirked.

* * *

"Haw! I'm not licked yet! Once I rid the Death Egg of those accursed Freedom Fighters, I'll be able to effect repairs and return to the business at hand; using the powers of the this deadly dirigible to Roboticize every living thing on the Planet Mobius!" Robotnik declared as he landed in a larger control room, Taran in one of the nearby seats and looking up something.

"Sir, something appears to be jamming the signal of the Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds," Taran noted before realizing who he was talking to, "Sir? Did something happen in the primary Control Room?"

"No time for that! Get my new weapons!" Robotnik ordered as he moved to a screen, showing the four, "Attention, Sonic, the Overlander, the mixed freak, and Den-O!"

-You did not just call me a 'mixed freak,' fatass!- Makoto barked as she shook her fist at the monitor.

"I know you can see me on the wall monitors…"

-I'll say! Can't we get the Chili Dog Channel on this rig?-

"Silence! You'll appreciate my next guest, Hedgehog! I borrowed a few design elements from you during your brief tenure as Mecha-Sonic…But then I pumped him up, and up, and up some more until he became the ultimate war weapon!"

-That's Shadow, fatty!-

"Silence, Hedgehog! Now then, allow me to welcome you…Silver Sonic!"

* * *

A pair of oversized doors began to crumple before finally blowing off their hinges. Approaching them was a silver construct, equal in height to twelve Sonics. The construct was designed to resemble sonic completely, down to the last detail. The only things missing were the emerald eyes and mouth. The muzzle was solid while the optics were red with black in the background.

"Holy guacamole! It's an oversized robotic version of me!" Sonic yelped.

"I've seen bigger," Makoto sweatdropped.

"I've turned into bigger," Ben admitted.

"Then hurry up with one of those bigger guys!" Sonic yelped.

"Can't," Ben replied as he showed the emblem on his device was red instead of green, "The Ultimatrix timed out."

"Talk about your timing…" Sonic groaned.

_"Ryutaros, switch with Kintaros, okay?"_

**"Hai!"**

** -AXE FORM-**

"You guys head back to the Control Room and figure out a way to crack this egg. I'll take care of this dopey doppelganger with Den-O!" Sonic ordered before rushing at the robot, "No Robo-Replica can get the drop on m…" a silver fist the size of his body was his interruption, "Whoof! I think…"

Axe form caught the falling hedgehog. Silver Sonic tried to kick the Kamen Rider, but its foot was grabbed and thrown by Axe Form.

"Well it's nice to know I won't have to pull my punches with you, Jumbo…"

**"This isn't Kamen Rider J,"** Axe Form noted.

_"Wrong Jumbo!"_ Saito barked as Sonic shot off and slammed a fist in the robot's face, knocking it over.

"Here's a Looping Left Hook powered by a Figure Eight Leg Spin!" Sonic yelped before Silver Sonic grabbed his left foot and slammed him into the ground, "Ouch! That solid shot didn't even slow him down…"

Axe Form rushed at Silver Sonic and swung his namesake. Silver Sonic rose his left arm and a green energy barrier blocked the weapon and gave Axe Form a punch away.

"Uhhgh…Silver Sonic punched a hole in the floor with my _head_…Uh-oh!" Sonic gulped as Silver Sonic rose a foot in the air, "He plans to stomp me…"

"We best think quickly, Knave. Wait…" Caliburn looked up, "Sonic, grab the cables!"

"I think I get it, Cal," Sonic nodded as he grabbed a cable and rammed it onto the raised foot, "Okay, Robo-Replica! Let's see how your metal metabolism handles a couple thousand volts of raw electricity!"

**"Good job!"** Axe Form declared as he cracked his neck, the replica of Sonic collapsing on its back.

_ "Ah! Ow! Don't do that right now, Kintaros!"_ Saito yelped.**  
**

* * *

-At least it worked…Silver Sonic's been burned out!- Sonic panted.

"This is an outrage! I won't allow my brilliantly conceived scenario to be foiled by that pompous little porker! He leaves me no choice but to initiate 'Plan E!'"

"The plan is ready, sir," Taran informed as he followed Robotnik into a changing room, "It's in the room."

"Excellent," Robotnik sneered as he walked into the Changing Room, chuckling, "Sonic's doom is finally at hand! A quick change and I'll be clad in the most sophisticated battle armor ever…The Eggs-O-Skeleton!"

Robotnik emerged from the Changing Room, donned in a strange armor. His helmet, revealing his jaw and mustache, was shaped like the top half of the Death Egg. The majority of his body was covered in a strange metal armor resembling the detail on the Death Egg. His shorts and the left half of his torso were red with a yellow 'R' on the red part of his torso. His boots were a mix of metal and red. He also wore his yellow cape.

"It's bio-circuitry is psionically linked to the Death Egg itself, making you powerful beyond compare, sir," Taran chuckled sinisterly as Robotnik's boots ignited and he flew off.

"As Sonic the Hedgehog is about to find out…the _Hard_ Way!"

* * *

"Okay…So what do we do with this?" Ben pondered.

"We could try overloading everything and make the place go up in flames," Saito suggested.

"But there are Robians outside," Makoto frowned, "I this blows up, they'll blow up. And there's a chance Mr. Hedgehog is out there."

"Damn," Saito scowled, "Wait. This monitor says there are five Sol Emeralds in the core of this thing."

"…I think I get it," Ben smirked as his Ultimatrix turned green.

* * *

"I'll crush his little blue body like a potato chip! I'll snap his spiny spin like a pencil!" Robotnik cackled as he entered the room the two were in…only to see Silver Sonic raise his dukes, "I'll…Eeeeeek!"

"Surprise, Robozo! I borrowed the idea from Saito when he told me what his Zone's Sonic did with a Silver Sonic! After I friend this guy's mind, I slipped inside the shell. Now I control the monster robot from within!"

"B-But you couldn't!" Robotnik paled, "Y-You mustn't…

"I can and I did! And now I'm gonna squish you like the bloated tick you are, Ivo!" Sonic roared as he made Silver Sonic punch the fat one.

"Egad! I barely avoided that blow! Sonic's power is formidable inside that suit…" Robotnik growled as he slammed himself into Silver Sonic, "…But nowhere near as formidable as the Eggs-O-Skeleton!"

"Ugh!" Sonic grunted before kicking the fat one, "Not ro-bad, Robo! But you built this well! It can take punishment…and dish it out!"

"Eeeyaarr! That does it you big hulk! I'm taking you down and there isn't a thing you can do about it!"

"'Hulk?' 'Thing?' Where I come from, thems fightin' words!" Sonic roared as the two began to pummel each other and the area they were in.

* * *

"Okay! I got them!" Ben's speed alien declared as he ran up, carrying five Sol Emeralds.

"Good job, Fasttrack," Saito nodded.

"We're just about done here, Ben-kun. Go get Sonic-san!" Makoto ordered.

"Right!" Fasttrack nodded before zooming into the room just as Robotnik punched sonic "Wow! This Mega-Mecha Battle has got to stop! Sonic…Can you hear me? Time out!"

"Eeeeyaaa!" Robotnik screamed as he was given an uppercut out the ceiling.

"You heard the man! Take a break…up on the _sixteenth_ _floor_!" Sonic chuckled, "What's the story, Ben?"

"Makoto and Saito just rigged this place to explode in thirty minutes. We got the Sol Emeralds in here," Fasttrack explained as he held up a bag.

"Sol Emeralds? Sweet!" Sonic grinned.

"Now come on! This thing's about to take flight so when it blows, it's away from the Robians."

"Right," Sonic nodded, "But I think I made things worse with the fight I just had with…Baldy McNosehair…"

"Hilarious isn't it?" Fasttrack chuckled, "Now come on!"

"We just set it off!" Makoto shouted as the two ran up.

"What time is it?" Saito asked.

"5:03:02. …Wow. This thing's got a _clock_ in here! Can I keep it, please?" Sonic begged as the Death egg began to rumble as it took flight.

"Fine," Saito rolled his eyes, "Now we just need a big door that you can fit in."

"Come on, you guys! When the Antimatter Matrix reaches the Nucleonic Dispersion Chamber, this thing will be vapor!" Makoto exclaimed.

"At least…that's what the computer says," Saito shrugged as they ran up to a large chamber door.

Everyone ran into the large doors as the time reached 5:05:05. Sonic rode on the top of Saito's DenLiner. The detonation of the deadly dirigible was seen and felt all over the planet. For Snively, he gave out a cheer of joy and quickly made the robots change all the signs to read 'Snivopolis,' believing that Robotnik was dead.

* * *

"Oooo! Ahhh! What a fireworks display!" Tails awed.

"I'll say!" Roll agreed, "I wonder what it was about…"

"Let's just say that Ro-butt-nik won't be hatching any more egg-schemes for a long time!"

Everyone turned to a large hut as Silver Sonic rolled out of it with Saito. The robot removed his head and Sonic gave a wave.

"Sonic!-?" Sally gasped, "Wh…What is that?"

"Meet Silver Sonic. This guy was a apart of what just exploded," Sonic introduced as a crowd began to gather, "Yo, Tails, Rotor, can I get a paint job on this or what?"

"Sonic!" Saito barked before shaking his head, "We got word that Robotnik was planning something bad. And we just stopped one part of it but not the other."

"What do you mean?" Roll asked.

"Robotnik's been building new robots that can enter and exit any mirror," Saito explained, "From what I was able to get from his computers, his head of design, Taran, discovered a creature that's been kidnapping and eating Mobians that are near reflective surfaces. He was able to obtain some of its DNA for these new robots."

"Kuso…We're in trouble," Roll frowned, "Now we really need a Ryuki Kamen Rider."

"You mean someone like Kamen Rider Taiga?"

"Taiga!-?" Roll gasped.

"Yeah. I got caught by that spider," Saito explained/lied, "If it wasn't for Destwilder and Taiga, I'd have been eaten for sure."

"Did you Henshin?"

"Yeah, but it was a pain trying to fight it. That thing shot at me!" Saito exclaimed, "I still think Ryu has spikes on his butt!"

"You got to meet Kamen Rider Taiga?" Cyber asked before she and Roll began to shake the light-blue hedgehog.

"Why did you not get his autograph for us?-!" both shouted in unison.

"I diiidddn't haaavvvee tiiimmmee!" Saito screamed in his shaking.

"Girls, sit!" Miyuki shouted, making the two stop and quickly sit.

* * *

"Snivoopolis?-!" Robotnik roared, bits of his armor and outfit destroyed, as he fell to the city via parachute.

"I'm not surprised…" Taran muttered with Cubot and Orbot holding onto him as they fell with their own parachute.

"My beautiful Death Egg has been destroyed, my Eggs-O-Skeleton hands in tatters, and now my city has been renamed?" Robotnik growled, "What has Snively been doing in my absence down in the Death Egg?"

"Hostile takeover?" Orbot suggested.

"I'll just drop into my penthouse office and see!" Robotnik declared as he landed in his seat, "What this? Houseplants…Flowers…A picture of his _mother_? It's an outrage! That little worm is going to pay for this! Snively!-!-!"

"…Should we tell him?" Orbot whispered, earning a shake of his head from Taran.

_'I wonder which is worse…'_ a flattened Snively pondered while stuck on Robotnik's back, _'Facing Robotnik's wrath or staying here, mashed onto his backside?'_

"Ah…The End…is so fulfilling," Cubot sighed with a grim smile.

"Shut up, Cubot!" Robotnik roared as Taran walked out.

"Well…The Death Egg may have failed, but I still have this…" Taran grinned as he looked at a vile of silvery blood, "Heh-heh-heh…ha-ha-ha…Ahahahahaha!-!-!"

* * *

DenLiner raced along a set of tracks. Inside, Ryu hummed happily as he finished his drawing. It was a drawing of everyone in the Zone they were leaving that he met, standing outside of Knothole. He jumped over to a cork board that Saito had put up and stuck it on there.

"It was nice…" Cyber smiled sadly as she looked at a picture of everyone, "Seeing Sonic again."

"Yeah," Zane nodded, "I'm amazed at how good that guy was too. He took on me and actually beat me!"

"That's not too hard," Leon noted.

"Why you…" Zane growled before the two were frozen in ice.

"No fighting on DenLiner," Miyuki ordered.

"Niisan…" Ellie sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sure we'll be able to meet our Sonic again, Roll-chan," Saito smiled gently as he say beside the Hedgefox, "I mean, he's Sonic for cryin' out loud. He'll come back and we can hit him on the back of the head for taking so damn long."

"Saito-kun…" Cyber giggled before kissing his cheek, "Arigatou."

**"Aaaaaah!-!-!"**

"Momotaros, what's wrong?" Saito asked as he looked up.

**"My favorite coffee mug's been taken!"** Momo exclaimed, **"…That damn thief! I'll rip his balls of when we see him again!"**

** "Ne, ne! Mine's missing too!"** Ryu exclaimed with the other Imagin nodding.

* * *

"And that makes the complete set," Kaito chuckled as he polished the mugs of the Imagin before putting them on a shelf with another cup and a red/pink medal resembling Momotaros's belt buckle with a gold ring around it with a black medal with a gold eagle and a globe on it with a gold ring around the rim, "I wonder if I'll meet that OOO-boy again to add his Taka Core Medal to my collection for TaMaShii."

* * *

**I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**Mighty: Shu Watanabe**

**Vector: Marc Biagi**

**Charmy: Emily Corkery**

**Espio: Bill Corkery **

**Archimedes: Kenn Kiriyama**

**Bean: Michael Yurchak**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	28. You lost your speed!

**Me: Here's another chapter, based off Issue 38, _"_The Rise of Robotropolis - The Fall of Sonic." Alex the Hedgehog is owned by A5L. ****Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Hmph! Of all zee places to be in zee meedle of zee storm!" Antoine complained as he carefully moved about the wreckage.

"Antoine!" The coyote gave a scream as he turned to glare at Blaze and Hiken.

"Don'ts to be doings zat!"

"You know we're on a scouting mission," Hiken frowned, "Sally-Hime needs a first-hand report on Robotropolis' condition after that earthquake."

"Oui, but where ee's Sonic?"

"Where he usually is," Blaze shrugged, "Up ahead."

* * *

"Blue streak speeds by. Da-da-dum! Too fast for the naked eye. Da-da-dum! Da-dum, he can really move. He's got an attitude!" Sonic sang to himself as he raced about, "Cathy tune! Wonder where I've heard it before…?-?"

"Knave, halt," Caliburn ordered, "We need to await the others to catch up."

"Sure thing, Cal," Sonic replied as he stopped on a dime, "…Wanna play 'I-Spy' while we wait?"

"No," Caliburn sighed, "You know I hate that game. Perhaps a tale of Camelot would suit you?"

"It sounds like cool," Sonic noted before shaking himself of the rain to let more be added.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Sonic asked as the three ran up, a Power Ring in his hand.

"Very funnee! But I must insist that we head back before ze storm worsens!" Antoine frowned.

"Ok, Fraidy Ferret Face. We've got enough info we need."

"Zee only theeng I am afraid of is…" everyone turned to see a large shadow behind Antoine, "…Zat ees not my shadow."

"Fire in the Hole!" Sonic screamed as the MIRRORBot emerging from a nearby puddle open fired.

"Where ees these hole?" Antoine asked as he was grabbed by Blaze and Hiken and pulled away.

"It will be in your head if you do not move quickly!" Blaze replied as she pulled out her blade as five more MIRRORBots appeared with three robots wearing camouflage-themed armor and military-themed heads.

"COMBots?-! I thought they were all destroyed!" Sonic gasped, "Sis, Maneuver S-461!"

"One Atomic Drop coming right up!" Hiken smirked.

"Wait! I do not like thees…!" Antoine began.

"Oh, shut up and prepare to drop!" Hiken interrupted.

She proceeded to grab Antoine and jumped into the air, adding height with a burst of flames at the bottom of her feet. Upon the apex of her jump, she spun and sent Antoine at a COMBot, the coyote screaming all the way. He took out his saber and pistol and open fired while slashing.

"…Maneuver…" Antoine muttered as he landed on his feet, "Soul Surge: Arrow and Blade!"

"Nice job, you two! Now for my part…Drop kick to the chest!" Sonic declared before the machine was destroyed by a COMBot's laser, "And his partner does the rest."

* * *

"Okay, so why do you get to keep all the Chaos and Sol Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Simple; who knows the best hiding places? Me," Kaito replied.

"Why not keep them on ZeroLiner? At least give Blaze the Sol Emeralds. They're hers to begin with," Silver frowned.

"Speaking of which…" Kaito looked at the hedgehog, "I've seen you looking at her."

"Wh-wh-what?" Silver blushed as Tails laughed, "Sh-Shut up! Ah, mou! Where's the King for Rider Training?-!"

"He's asked me to replace him."

**=OPEN UP=**

The trio turned to see Leangle walk up, but slightly different. The armor seemed to be more adapted to that of a woman's figure and had a skirt.

"Ah…So the princess is taking over his job," Kaito noted, "Henshin."

**=KAMEN RIDE: DIEND=**

** -LINER FORM-**

** -CHARGE AND UP-**

* * *

_'These guys are _tougher_ than SWATBots and SwordBots!'_ Sonic thought as he used a Spin Dash to slice through a cable a COMBot was firing at Antoine.

As the storm and battle raged on, mother nature miraculously responded to a summons. It shot down and struck the remaining robots…all around Sonic.

"Whoa! I've never seen a robot explode like that before!" Hiken awed.

"Oh no! Sonic!-!" Blaze gasped, seeing the slightly burnt hedgehog on the ground, "Everyone! He's not moving!"

"Hurry! Bring zee help! I do not theenk ees going to make it!" Antoine ordered as Hiken ran off, using her flames as jet propulsion.

It would take another hour before Roll, Rotor, Shadow, Tails, Silver, and Bunnie ran up with Hiken.

"Sonic! You're alright?-!" Bunnie gasped.

"Chill, everybody…" Sonic groaned as he rubbed his head, "I went for a heck of a ride, but I'm cool, but Robo-Slob's not going to be! He and his COMBots are back in action! Same with the MIRRORBots."

"The Spy Network reported what they could while your sister filled us in on the rest," Shadow informed before Sonic began to turn, "Faker, stop. You're still need a check-up and a battle plan."

"No time! Before Butt-nik gets his computers fully booted up, I'm gonna _boot _him!" Sonic declared before he fell on his face, making Momotaros laugh in DenLiner.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Tails asked as Silver helped his brother up.

"Ah…I guess I'm still a little woozy," Sonic admitted before he began to run off, "But if _I_ weren't a bit _dizzy_, I'd never be involved with this hero stuff! Later!"

"Ugh…Bunnie," Shadow ordered.

"Oh it," Bunnie nodded before she ran up and caught up with the blue hedgehog, "Howdy, Sugah-Hog."

"Hi, Bunnie. Wha…Uh…Bunnie, did you always have super speed?" Sonic asked.

"I don't have that, Sugah, and neither do you right now," Bunnie replied as she made the hedgehog stop.

"This…This can't be…" Sonic realized as he looked at his shoes.

"You lost your speed!" Tails gasped.

"You're right!" Sonic gasped before he tried to swat a mosquito, "I'm not even fast enough to swat this mosquito!"

"Hmm…Tails, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rotor asked.

"That there might be a link to the lightning, COMBot explosion, and Sonic holding that Power Ring?" Tails asked.

"Exactly."

"What are you saying?" Silver asked.

"A possible theory is that the unknown energy that powers the COMBots…" Rotor began.

"…Combined with the electrical storm, causing the explosion…" Tails continued.

"…Somehow bathed Sonic in a field of anti-inertia negative energy…"

"…Resulting in Sonic's loss of speed!" the two finished.

"Y'know, if you two had _four _brains, you'd be dangerous!" Sonic fumed at the two.

"Sonic, please calm down. They are only trying to help," Caliburn ordered.

"I know, Cal! But…It's just that my speed has been a part of me since I was just a little hedgehog. Plus, it was one of our best weapons we had against Robotnik! And before anyone points it out, I know we now have Riders, Shadow, Bro, Roll, and Sis."

"Hmm…I have an idea!" Silver exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Since the Power Rings provide you with a boost in power, why not use more than a single Power Ring at once in order to get back your speed?" Silver asked.

"…Y'know, Silver, once in a while, you're all right," Sonic grinned as he patted Silver on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Niisan," Silver smiled.

With that, the group began to leave. Unaware to them, a lone figure was watching from the shadows. The figure took its arm up to its head.

"This is Jinx. Calling Boss Twilight, over."

-Boss Twilight here. What's the lowdown, Jinx, over?-

"Boss Twilight we've got a situation, over."

-Explain, Jinx, over-

"The Blue Blur's gone turtle on us, over. Needs three Rings of Power, over."

-Good job, Jinx. Proceed to spy on them. Ace, Rollout, Swift-Swim, Pink Belly, Baby Bear, and I will convene on your local, over-

"Rodger, Boss Twilight. Over and out."

* * *

"I feel so naked…" Sonic shuddered as the group sneaked through the Great Forest.

"Don't worry, Niisan," Silver replied, "There's a Lake of Rings nearby."

A few months before, Nimue and Uncle Chuck had replaced the stone in the Power Ring generator with a Chaos Emerald. The result was an increased production of Power Rings up to one every ten minutes. Nimue decided that, in order to improve the fight against Robotnik, to have the lakes connect with her magic to let them all have Power Rings in their waters. They agreed to put the rock back in after having Shadow focus enough Chaos Energy into it with through the Chaos Emerald to make half the amount it made with a Chaos Emerald. Silver and Tails were just happy that they canceled Rider Training to help Sonic. Sally was truly dangerous with a Rider Belt…especially Leangle's Rider Belt.

"Let's hope we escape-ed Robotropolis undetected," Antoine gulped.

"Priority one: Capture Freedom Fighters," an invisible COMBot informed another nearby.

"Affirmative. My sensors have not detected any energy-wait! Sensors now detecting…" the second informed before they solidified and blasted Antoine, Rotor, and Tails with quick-dry cement.

"COMBots! They have some sort of cloaking ability!" Blaze gasped.

"It's an ambush!" Silver gasped before Bunnie threw one at the other until they blasted her with the cement and caught Blaze and Hiken in fire-proof netting, "Bunnie-sama! Blaze-sama! Neechan!"

"Not much good without my speed," Sonic gulped before Silver gave him his Henshin Belt.

"Use that," Silver replied as Deneb formed from a pile of sand falling from his clothes, "I've made sure to not let this Rider stuff get the better of me. Deneb, koi!"

**"Yosh!"** Deneb replied as he began to shoot at the COMBots.

"Thanks, bro. Henshin!"

**-ALTAIR FORM-**

"Let me start by saying this, I am very annoyed at the moment," Zeronos stated as he stabbed a COMBot when a MIRRORBot appeared from its armor.

"On it!" Silver replied as he used his PSI to send the robot into the remaining COMBot.

"Uh-oh. It's gonna blow!" Zeronos shouted.

**"Run!"** Deneb screamed.

"Didn't I go through this before?" Zeronos pondered as they jumped over a set of bushes just as it exploded, signaling more reinforcements to appear.

"We are missing three," COMBot 1 informed as he picked up the cement-coated trio.

"Must have died in the explosion," COMBot 2 guessed as he bound Bunnie.

"At least we got Priority 1 accomplished," COMBot 3 noted as he picked up the caught feline and echidna.

"Right. Let's get these guys Roboticized," COMBot 1 ordered as three MIRRORBots appeared from their guns.

Once the robots had left through the Mirror World, a splash was heard. Sonic coughed out a bit of water as a violet platypus woman in a green vest and shorts helped him, Silver, and Deneb out. On the shore, a pig in a blue vest and an elderly eagle in a red, white, and blue vest began to pump out the water in Deneb by using his arms as pumps while a brown procupine in a black vest, Larry Lynx, and a green Mobian Armadillo in a yellow vest watched the fountain of water spew out of the Imagin's 'mouth' while they got Silver and Sonic out.

"Got you," the platypus smiled as she got out with Sonic, "You almost drowned."

"Thanks, Penelope," Sonic grinned, "That explosion stunned us, but at least we found a Power Ring in there."

"Good thing we got here when we did. Otherwise you may have been in trouble," a voice spoke.

The two hedgehogs turned to see another hedgehog approach. He wore a pair of black, baggy pants with gold straps and buckles. His shoes vaguely reminded Sonic of his own, but without the gold buckles. He wore two black belts on his pants and a white jacket that showed his blue shirt. He didn't wear gloves and had brown eyes.

"Sadly, we couldn't save the others," the hedgehog continued, "But that's why the Jr. Fighters will help."

"Jr. Fighters?"

"We have two goals: the first is to beat Robotnik. The second is to become an actual Freedom Fighter group," the hedgehog informed, "Name's Alex."

"Nice to meet you," Sonic nodded, "You help and I'll make sure to get you guys into the Freedom Fighters."

"Sweet," Alex grinned, "You already know Penelope."

"Actually, I know her, Larry, and Cyril over there," Sonic noted as he pointed at the eldest of them and the lynx.

"Yep. Cyril's second-in-command and the guy who I consult in fighting strategies while Larry is third-in-command," Alex informed, "The rest are Hamlin Pig, Arlo Armadillo, and Dylan Woods."

"Hi," Dylan waved.

"Nice to meet you three," Arlo smirked.

"Heh. We'll do our best to help," Hamlin nodded.

"Okay, Freedom Fighters, I've gotten a Power Ring, so let's move on to Step 2. We need two more Power Rings most likely and, while I still don't have my speed, I do have this on loan from Bro," Sonic informed as he pointed at the Zeronos Henshin Belt, "So speed or no speed, we're goin' in!"

"We're getting them back?" Silver asked.

"Yep. Especially your girlfriend, Bro!" Sonic grinned.

"B-Blaze is not my girlfriend!" Silver shouted.

"Who said 'Blaze?' All I said was 'girlfriend,'" Sonic smirked.

"…You want me to throw you through a tree?" Silver threatened.

"Threat noted," Sonic smirked, "Let's go!"

"Perhaps we should consult the Spies?" Caliburn asked.

"Good idea," Cyril noted, "Now who said that?"

"The sword did," Alex replied.

"A talking sword?" Cyril pondered before giving a chuckle as Sonic took out a blue Chaos Emerald, "So much surprises me, even with my age."

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted before everyone warped outside an abandoned shack just outside Robotropolis.

"What's with this place?" Hamlin asked.

"This is the Spy Network HQ," Sonic replied as he walked up to the shack before tapped five times in ten spots.

"A star?" Alex pondered.

"Yep," Sonic replied as the door opened, revealing a tall red fly Mobian in a blue and yellow armor, gloves, and boots, "Hey there, Fly-Fly Freddy."

"Zzzonic? What'zzz up?" the fly asked.

"We have a situation," Sonic explained.

* * *

"So what's the buzz from the Spy Network, Fly-Fly Freddy?" Sonic asked as the group with a Mobian dog in a SWATBot suit examined a set of blueprints.

"Our agentzzz reveal that Robotnik'zzz got our friendzzz imprizzzoned in his zzzecondary lab!" Fly-Fly Freddy explained, "Zzzine Robotropolizzz hazzzn't been completely zzzafeguarded yet, you can gain accezzzzzz via this air zzzhaft!"

"But to get there, we'll need to travel along this narrow maintenance pathway," Alex noted.

"No problemo! We can make it! You guys did your part, now we'll do ours," Sonic smirked, "Thanks."

"Thank your Uncle Chuck. He's been a great source of data! With his help, we _will_ bring Robotnik down! Good luck!" the dog informed as Fly-Fly Freddy got into a SWATBot costume.

"Thanks. We're gonna need it," Sonic nodded before the two left, "Y'know…I'm really terrified right now."

"We'll do this together," Silver noted.

**"That's right, Sonic-san,"** Deneb agreed.

"Let's go save the others," Alex nodded.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Henshin!" Sonic declared.

**-ALTAIR FORM-**

"So this is the armor of one of the Riders," Alex noted, "Impressive."

* * *

"Take it slowly, everyone. One wrong move and it's a sixty-foot drop," Zeronos ordered as they stayed along the side of a building.

"Ah!" Silver yelped as the part he was on broke.

**"Silver-kun!"** Deneb gasped before Dylan grabbed the hedgehog's arm.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh, thanks!" Silver panted as Dylan pulled him up.

"No problem. After all, since porcupines and hedgehogs are related, I wouldn't want to lose a 'family member,'" Dylan replied.

"…Couldn't you have used ESP to float up?" Alex asked, having learned about Silver's abilities on their way up.

"Uh…" Silver sweatdropped.

"He panicked. Happens to all of us more than once," Zeronos replied, "Okay, we're at the vent."

Zeronos took out Caliburn and slashed at the vent. He opened it up and everyone began to enter it, Deneb going last.

"We're in. It's going to be a tight fit, so take it easy and keep quiet," Zeronos ordered as they entered a dark room.

"Greetings, Hedgehog!" a voice declared before the lights went on, revealing the others in a Roboticizer with Robotnik standing nearby, surrounded by COMBots and MIRRORBots, "Were you foolish enough to believe my defenses were so low I couldn't detect you? I'm going to enjoy eliminating you all the more…now that you're powerless!"

"Uh, sire? Do you not see the Rider Armor?" Snively gulped.

Robotnik snapped his left hand. A COMBot approached wearing the Terminal Belt, now adorning a purple and blue buckle. A melody began to play.

**-NEGA FORM-**

Sword Form emerged from the transformation before the red turned a deep violet. Detailing the violet were blue flame designs.

"Oh come on!" Zeronos shouted.

"I haven't discovered a way to replicate the technology, but I have discovered _six_ new Forms," Robotnik smirked.

"Oh you son of Iblis..." Silver growled.

"I'm gonna have to go up a level," Zeronos noted.

**-CHARGE AND UP-**

"Listen, Blubber-Butt! Snively's _paid_ to act like an idiot. So why do you do it for _free_?" Zeronos asked.

**=ADVENT=**

** =STRIKE VENT=**

Destwilder hissed as he leapt out of a mirror with Taiga, slashing down two MIRRORBots. Taiga stabbed his claws into two more before slicing the heads off two SWATBots.

"Care for some help, Bloke?" Taiga asked.

"Arrrgh! Nega Form, COMBots, destroy them now!"

"I should've kept my mouth shut," Zeronos sighed before pulling out Caliburn.

With that, everyone began to fight. Alex took out a pair of blades, both resembling keys. The one in his left hand was a solid white and silver with traces of gold. The 'tooth' of the blade was shaped like the symbol for light while it had a chain on its hilt, ending with a strange star made from shells. The other was as dark as night with the symbol for darkness as the 'tooth' of the 'key.' It had a chain ending with a pair of black wings.

"Been a while since I used Oblivion and Oathkeeper on a lot of enemies at once," Alex smirked.

Alex blurred before he appeared behind ten COMBots, their heads flying off as their bodies split down the middle. Destwilder tackles five MIRRORBots that tried to grab Penelope before ripping them apart. Silver used his PSI to send the remaining COMBots into each other. Zeronos, Caliburn, and Deneb screamed as they were sent through a wall. Sonic groaned as he got up, both Power Rings in his hands.

"I forgot I had two. That's two, but I still don't feel any different," Sonic sighed.

"And we have no other Power Rings," Caliburn noted.

**"Uh oh,"** Deneb gulped as he saw Nega Form.

**"Die,"** Nega Form growled as he held up DenGasher's Gun Mode.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

A purple sphere of energy erupted at the tip of the gun's barrel. Nega Form was about to fire when a fist and a foot rammed into his face.

**Cue: LORD OF SPEED**

"Kabuto and Gatack!" Taiga gasped as he used his Final Vent on five MIRRORBots.

"Hi, dad," Gatack waved at the blue hedgehog.

"D-Dad?-!" Tails and Bunnie exclaimed.

"Future daughter," Sonic explained with annoyance at the two.

"…" Kabuto tossed Sonic a Power Ring.

"Stop him!" a COMBot shouted as ten jumped Sonic…before a blast of blue wind tore them apart.

"Not today…not any…Any Day!" Sonic declared as he tossed Silver the belt, "Now with my speed back…I can really move and _boy_, do I have an attitude!"

"Heh," Kabuto smirked.

**"Don't get in my way!"** Nega Form roared as he open fired on the two.

Kabuto blocked the shots with the Perfect Zecter. Kabuto tossed the weapon to Gatack before slamming the back of his fist at a MIRRORBot behind him. Gatack watched as the Kabuto Power button turned blue.

**=GATACK POWER=**

"Sweet," Gatack smirked under her mask, "Okay, ugly. Time to show you my Hissatsu Waza…"

**=HYPER SLASHING=**

"…Gatack Version!" Gatack finished.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

Nega Form's blade erupted in purple and blue flames. The two charged at each other and made a slash at each other. Nega Form before he collapsed, exploding. The two Riders nodded, Kabuto surrounded by the remains of multiple machines.

**=HYPER CLOCK UP=**

Nearby, Hana emerged from a nearby door, keeping it open with a part of a COMBot. She made her way to the Roboticizer and slammed her fist on it. The glass shattered under her fist.

"Thanks, Hana," Tails nodded before grabbing his nearby, slightly-burnt belt, removing the buckle, "I hope it still works. Henshin."

**-SWORD FORM-**

** "Ore…Futatabi Sanjou!"** Sword Form declared before slicing the head off a MIRRORBot, **"I'm at a Climax of rage right now! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

"With these Power Rings, there's no doubt what I can do," Sonic smirked at the remaining machines, "I'm the fastest thing alive!"

With that, Sonic blurred. Everyone blinked before the remaining robots in the room were torn and sliced to shreds. Sword Form fumed before letting out a scream. He didn't get to use his Hissatsu Waza or anything!

"Oh, Conehead, your 'bots are busted, my friends are free, and your story's ended!" Sonic declared.

"Perhaps for today. And I did have such high hopes for my robots! Pity," Robotnik frowned as the ground below him, Snively, and Taran began to lower.

"They're escaping!" Alex gasped.

"Indeed we are. And to make sure you don't steal any of my Roboticizer Technology, I've set off a bomb to go off! But I am a sporting man, so I'll give you a 60 second head star…and counting! Tata!"

"To DenLiner!" Hana shouted.

* * *

"And it is with great honor that I dub your team the Twilight Freedom Fighters," King Acorn declared as he tapped the shoulders of Alex.

"I…I just can't believe it…" Alex grinned as he got up, "Thank you, your highness."

"No, it is we of Knothole who should thank you and your team for helping save the others," King Acorn nodded, 'Now then, I have a special assignment for your team. You will be assisting in helping an uprising at these coordinates. Good luck and remember to keep up the good fight."

"We will succeed in defeating Robotnik's forces there, your highness," Alex saluted.

"Good," King Acorn nodded before Alex left, letting the king look out towards Robotropolis' direction, "Julian, your reign will fall. Somehow, in some way, it _will_ fall."

* * *

**I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**Mighty: Shu Watanabe**

**Vector: Marc Biagi**

**Charmy: Emily Corkery**

**Espio: Bill Corkery **

**Archimedes: Kenn Kiriyama**

**Bean: Michael Yurchak**

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	29. Please forgive me!

**Me: Here's another chapter. ****Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Roll hummed gently as she washed began a morning ritual for her; cleaning the house. Tails yawned as he walked into the living room before his body stiffened. He slowly began to gain a calm, happy smile as he swayed a bit, listening to his adopted mother's humming.

"Sugoi…" Tails whispered as Roll finished her song.

"Hm? Oh, Tails-kun, good morning," Roll smiled.

"Kaa-chan, what was that song just now?" Tails asked, "It was beautiful."

"It was an old song I used to sing for…my family," Roll replied, adopting a sad smile.

"Uht! G…Gomen nassai!" Tails bowed quickly.

"It's not your fault, Tails-kun. I still have family…you," Roll smiled gently as she hugged him close, "But I will always remember them."

"Can you…tell me about them?"

"Well…Hai, but only a little. Remember, you and Silver-kun have Rider Training today."

"Aw man…" Tails groaned as the two sat on the couch.

'Tails-kun, the closest of my family was a little deer called Dias," Roll spoke, "You know how you felt when I was just _humming_? Well, you should hear when I sing that song. Dias-kun did and each time, he'd cry at the beauty of it."

"R-Really?" Tails blinked.

"Hai. We were the closest of siblings," Roll nodded before giving a small sigh, "I really wish I knew what happened to him."

Unaware to her, Tails had a Ticket near her head. It glowed before showing a date that read '2010-12-25.' He pocketed it as Roll looked at him.

"Now then, the one all my siblings looked up to was Leos," Roll continued, "He was considered the 'King' of the others. But I knew his weakness; he loved being scratched behind the left ear. And, if you scratch his chin while you scratch the ear, he'd fall asleep faster than Garfield the Cat."

"Who?"

"Another time. The oldest four after Leon were Fang, Shiro, Stamper, and Gale. Together, we called them the 'Furious Five' after a movie we all saw called 'Kung Fu Panda,'" Roll noted before pausing, "…You think that there's a Zone w…"

"Could be Kaa-chan," Tails replied, "Ano…How many members were in your family?"

"Just siblings or including Oji-san and the robots?"

"…Just siblings."

"One hundred, exactly," Roll stated, causing Tails to pass out, "Ah! Tails-kun!"

* * *

"Why is it that every time we start construction on a new MIRRORBots factory in the Mirror World, these two…" Robotnik pointed at a monitor that showed Taiga and Destwilder destroying a SWATBot and SwordBot, "…interfere?"

"It seems that they live in that Mirror World," Orbot noted as Cubot entered, painted silver and wore elephant, gorilla, and rhino-themed bits of plating with a giraffe toy in his hands.

"Orbot, where did you go? I looked everywhere with Mr. Neck," Cubot whimpered as he went over to the red and white robot.

"Another Voice Chip?" Robotnik growled.

"I'm still trying to find the right one," Orbot replied.

"Ugh…" Robotnik growled, "Taran, please tell me that the other project is doing well."

"It is, sir. I was able to salvage the CPUs of eighty percent of the robots they've destroyed over the years," Taran informed, "All of them have been uploaded to a single modem and then uploaded into this little creation I like to call…"

A nearby wall slid up, revealing a Robotnik-sized robot. Its head was shaped like a tombstone with a single 'eye.' On the sides of the tombstone were blue and red horns resembling fire and ice. Strangely, the blue was the fire and the red was the ice. Its body was made of a COMBot base while its shoulders, knees, and elbows were shaped like skulls. On its torso was a set of chains.

"…Tombstone," the motorcycle-themed robot finished.

"For the fallen robots I was made from, I, Tombstone, will avenge them all by killing the Freedom Fighters and present you the legs of the blue hedgehog!" Tombstone roared.

"Excellent! Go forth and start destroying the various trees in the Great Forest!" Robotnik ordered, "Those Freedom Fighters will come and you will end them!"

* * *

"Okay, that was perfect!" Sally declared, earning groans from Tails, the Imagin except for Sieg, Silver, and Kaito.

"She's too damn peppy about being a Kamen Rider…" Kaito muttered.

"You said it," Tails agreed while Silver nodded.

"Okay. Break's over!"

**"Nani?-!"** everyone but Sieg and Sally screamed when the ground shook.

"What was that?" Silver pondered.

"Hold on. I've set up security cameras around the Great Forest," Tails replied as he took out a yellow device with a large screen, "Uh oh…"

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"We've got a robot destroying the trees," Tails replied as he pointed at the screen, showing Tombstone slamming a red and blue staff with flaming ice on the top against a tree, incinerating it.

"Let's get going then," Sally ordered.

**"Peppy…"** Momotaros muttered as they began to run off, Tails leading them since he knew the location.

* * *

"That's enough, robot!" Sally declared as the group ran into a new clearing made by Tombstone, "Prepare to be destroyed and your parts used for the Freedom Fighters!"

"You have no chance against my mighty power, for I, Tombstone, possess the mechanized souls of past robots you all destroyed!" Tombstone declared.

"We can stop him," Silver smirked.

"Right."

"Time for actual fighting then," Sally noted.

"Henshin!" The four declared.

**=TURN UP=**

** -SWORD FORM-**

** -ALTAIR FORM-**

** =KAMEN RIDE: DIEND=**

** "Ore Sanjou!"**

"Saisho ni itte oku…I am _very _strong!"

"Let's get going."

"It's time for me to destroy you!"

**=ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE=**

With that, Tombstone and the Riders charged. Tombstone's staff was a blur as he struck own the four. Deneb open fired on the tombstone-based machine, only for the bullets to bounce off. Tombstone turned to the Imagin and fired a blast of flames at him. Deneb screamed as he ducked under the attack.

"Deneb, koi!"

**"Rodger!"**

** -VEGA FORM-**

** "Saisho ni itte oku…I'm very scared right now, Silver-kun. Can we run away?"**

_"Baka!"_ Silver snapped as Zeronos's right fist hit him on the face on his armor.

"My body is pure stone! I cannot be destroyed!"

**-FULL CHARGE-**

** "Again."**

** -FULL CHARGE-**

** "Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza…Special Version!"**

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE=**

Tombstone turned to Sword Form and a reappeared Diend, only to be hit by a blazing red blade and a slash of lightning. The robot groaned as he fell over, ending its life in a large explosion. The four regrouped.

"Good job on that distraction, Zeronos Vega," Leangle noted.

**"Distraction?"**

* * *

"Another failure!-?" Robotnik growled.

"Calm down, sir. I have a backup plan. Engaging Expansion Program," Taran ordered as he typed down multiple commands into his laptop.

* * *

Within the remains of Tombstone, a vial of red liquid opened up just as Sonic, Roll, Antoine, and Shadow ran up. The liquid rushed out and engulfed the remains. The three Riders looked at the remains before they reformed into Tombstone. Their eyes widened as they watched Tombstone grow to the point that the trees went up to his waist.

"Call the trains!" Leangle ordered as Antoine fainted.

"And a bucket of cold water!" Sonic joked, earning Shadow's open hand to the back of his head, "Ah!"

** "Right!"** the two Train Kamen Riders agreed.

**"Your puny trains cannot harm me!"** Tombstone laughed as DenLiner and ZeroLiner drove in through a pair of portals, the two connected with DenLiner at the front.

The train open fired upon Tombstone. Tombstone just began to laugh as the attacks struck. He waved off the smoke, revealing no injuries.

**"Even when you think you've won, the past machines you Freedom Fighters destroyed will bring me back with more power than ever!"** Tombstone declared.

Tombstone cackled with glee as he began to strike at the trains with his staff, the strikes either coated in red energy or blue energy. The trains split and landed about.

**"You're goin' down!" **Tombstone roared.

With that, Tombstone rammed his staff into the ground. Leangle fell on her rear as the ground began to open up creating multiple explosions. It was then they heard it the sound of something bellowing. Roll's eyes widened as she ran up to Leangle.

"That call…" Roll realized.

"Is that…Angel Island?" Leangle gasped.

The girls looked out to the east, seeing Angel Island. On a ledge of it was a massive deer. Its body was primarily sea-foam green with the fur on its neck was gold along with gold designs on the legs. The sides of its head had large silver antlers. The eyes were a solid pink/red and annoyed.

"Dias-kun!" Roll exclaimed.

"D-Dias?" Leangle repeated.

"Dias-kun, you're alive!" Roll called with joy, causing the deer to snort, "Dias-kun?"

**"You will only be destroyed like the others!" **Tombstone declared before shooting a fireball from his 'eye,' nailing Dias in the neck.

"Uh oh…He shouldn't have done that…" Roll hid behind Leangle.

"Why?"

"He's going to get stomped on. Happened to one of Oji-San's robots when it ran over his hoof. Not a pretty sight."

Dias's eyes turned pure white. He began to move his head and neck while white energy began to pool into his antlers. The antlers turned a glowing blue before firing a beam of blue energy from them, turning into energy antlers. The 'antlers' entangled with Tombstone, transforming into actual antlers/handcuffs. Tombstone groaned as he collapsed, his 'eye' closing.

"Sugoi, Dias-kun! You learned a new technique!" Roll cheered.

**"That deer is huge!"** Sword Form screamed.

_"Hold on. There's something wrong with him."_

**"Ne, ne! He's leaving!"** Ryutaros exclaimed as he frantically pointed at the retreating deer.

"Dias-kun, matte! Please don't go!" Roll pleaded as Dias walked into the forest of Angel Island, the trees hiding him away.

* * *

"Sir, we have a problem. Project Tombstone has fallen and he can't get up," Snively informed.

"Taran…"

"Do not worry. The sensors indicate that this is only temporary. He'll be back to fighting soon. And the more he fights, the more powerful he becomes. Heheheheh-gahahahahaha!"

* * *

"Why did Dias-kun run away?" Roll pondered, her knees below her chin, as she sat in the War Room.

"How long have you been away? Decades? Centuries? Millennia, even?" Kaito asked, causing those in the War Room (Sonic, Hiken, Sally, Nimue, Shadow, Gamma, Silver, Tails, Blaze, Rotor, Bunnie, and Roll) to look at him, "I found some interesting rumors about a massive deer who has the powers to heal all."

"Really?" Roll gasped.

"Ms. Sakurai, you know that deer, right?" Silver asked.

"Hai. I used to sing for him," Roll recalled, "And not just him, but for all my siblings. I would sing to them all every night before bed. Dias-kun loved that song the most."

"So from what you told us, why would this 'Dias' leave when he saw you?"

"He's probably upset at you for being gone for so long. He doesn't understand just why you stopped singing to him," Kaito noted.

"I…I have to go!" Roll called before Nimue stopped her.

"We'll go to Angel Island," Nimue spoke, "But not alone. Tails, Silver, Princess, you three need to stay here in case that machine awakes."

"Mother, you're staying," Shadow ordered with a stern look.

"Again?" Nimue sighed, "You know I've carried two before and you still act like this."

"Don't make get the pickles, chocolate sauce, and strawberry ice cream," Shadow threatened.

"…I'll stay at home then…" Nimue looked down, hiding her heavy, embarrassed blush.

"Can I come with?" Sonic asked.

"Ooh…Not a good idea. They have a small problem with blue hedgehogs…" Roll winched.

"What's wrong with me?" Sonic asked.

"Oji-san had a problem with the Sonic-san from my original time," Roll explained.

"Really?"

"He interfered with a few of his ideas," Roll replied.

"How so?" Nimue frowned.

"Well…there was the time he was making some flying machines that run on an alternate fuel source…A project to restore a space colony…"

"You mean ARK?" Shadow asked.

"That's the name. Then there was the time he was on a business trip to Little Planet…"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. He ranted about my ancestor to you all and they're ticked with any blue hedgehogs," Sonic frowned.

"I'll go with ya'll," Bunnie offered.

"Same here," Hiken agreed while Blaze nodded.

"We'll try to set up more detainments for that massive robot," Sally informed, "You try and make peace with your sibling, Roll."

"Hai!" Roll saluted.

* * *

"Dias-kun! Where are you?" Roll called as she looked around, "Dias-kun!"

"I keep telling you, there is no massive deer here!" Knuckles groaned as he followed the group with the Chaotix behind him, Charmy, Bark, and Bean having stayed behind to look after Kneecaps.

"I've never seen one either," Archimedes agreed.

"I know what I saw!" Roll argued before turning to the clearing, "Where are you, Dias-kun?-! Gomen nassai! Please, Dias-kun, I'm truly sorry for leaving you and the others! I was Roboticized and spent millennia in a suspended state until recently! I had no choice! I never meant to leave you and the others behind! I couldn't come and tell you! Please forgive me, Dias-kun!"

"Roll, why do you not sing your song?" Nimue asked.

"It…I…" Roll sighed as she looked at the ground, regret in her image, "Things are not the same anymore."

* * *

"Oh shit!" Sonic screamed, "It broke free!"

** "Your puny little trap can't keep me down!" **Tombstone laughed as he began to rise, tearing apart his restraints.

* * *

"Dias-kun! The robot is coming! I beg of you, please help!" Roll shouted.

Her reply was a loud roar. The group slowly looked to their northeast to see a large hill. Standing upon it was a massive metallic-red lion with a gold mane and claws. On its back was a pair of black and silver rockets. It let out another roar is its green eyes flashed red.

"Leos…" Roll gasped with a gulp.

The lion jumped down from the hill and landed before them. He let out a roar before swiping at them with his left paw. Everyone screamed as they were sent off Angel Island and landed on DenLiner Isurugi, Radome engaged on its top.

**"Are all of you okay?"** Urataros asked as he poked his head up from a panel on his train.

"Iie…My heart's been broken," Roll replied with deep sadness in her tone.

"Take us back up thar!" Bunnie ordered.

**"Wait. Before you do that, I brought someone along,"** Urataros informed as his guest poked his head out, making the group gawk.

* * *

**"Let's get this over with!"** Tombstone roared as ZeroLiner and DenLiner charged at him.

* * *

Dias let out a call, getting the attention of the group as DenLiner Isurugi stopped near the Master Emerald. Standing beside him was Leos, glaring at Roll with barely restrained fury, even more so at Sonic, holding his gift flute.

"Dias-kun! Leos-kun!"

* * *

ZeroLiner Naginata flew at Tombstone, only for it to be batten away. DenLiner Gouka open fired at Tombstone, only for Tombstone to retaliate with his own lasers from his staff.

* * *

"I had no choice! Please forgive me!" Roll pleaded, earning a snort from Leos, "Please…I…I need your help, or else everyone I've met will be killed. Including my son and your nephew!"

Dias nearly stumbled at that. She had a _son_!-? When did that happen?-!-? Leos just snarled at Roll before turning to leave.

"Hey, you dumb cat!" Sonic barked, making Leos turn and roar at the hedgehog, "Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

"S-Sonic-san!"

"I don't care why you're acting all pissed off at her! You're family, dammit! She thought you were all dead!" Sonic growled, "Just listen to what she has to say!"

Leos roared at Sonic.

"I don't give a darn if you hate blue hedgehogs either! I'm not the guy you were told about!" Sonic snapped.

* * *

**"Now you're going to pay dearly for that stupid deer trap tick!"** Tombstone roared as he approached the downed trains, **"I'll show you what it's like to be stuck in a trap!"**

**=KAMEN RIDE: J=**

Tombstone turned to meet a fist, sending him tumbling back. Standing near where he once did was a giant Kamen Rider. He was in green with black armor and red 'eyes.' On his shoulder were Diend and Leangle.

"Wh…Who is this!-?"

"Kamen Rider J," Diend replied as Kamen Rider J cracked his knuckles, "The Giant Rider."

** "You bastards! I'll put you in a trap _forever_!"**

* * *

"This isn't about us," Roll spoke calmly as she walked past the hedgehog and stood before the two massive beasts, "I'm here to sing for my family."

Sonic nodded. He pressed his lips to the flute and began to play it. Dias's eyes widened as he recognized the melody.

**Mimi wo sumaseba kikoeru darou (Listen closely and you will hear)  
Kaze ga hakonda itsu ka no yobikoe (The winds bring to us the familiar calling)  
Ikinasai (Go)  
Soko ni iru no wa makoto no yasuraka sa (Move forward with the true heart)**

**Toki wo wataru inori no naka de yakusoku wa hatasareru (The prayers over time and space fulfill my promises)  
Fukaku iki wo suikomi yutaka naru tamashii wo (I was once debauched, but the engraved feelings will…)  
Hibikasete, hibikasete (Echo forever, echo forever)**

"Leos! Dias! We need your strength! Time is running out! I promise you both! We'll definitely protect the Song this time. I promise you with my life. However…" Sonic began before the two began to roar…almost as if…

"They're crying…" Nimue gasped as she saw tears falling from their eyes.

Suddenly, a light shined in their eyes. Two lights, one green and one red, landed in Roll's hands. She looked down at them to reveal two marble-sized jewels, one ruby and one emerald. Within each was either a gold lion or a gold deer. Roll fell to her knees, the tears refusing to stop from falling from her eyes.

"Dias-kun…Leos-kun…A-Arigatou…"

Leos unleashed a large roar, causing many of them to stumble back. The sounds of four other animals reached their ears. From the large trees, four figures emerged. One was a white, black, and silver tiger. The second was a metallic blue and white shark with green eyes. The third, and the largest of the animals, was an onyx and gold bull with green eyes. Flying over them was a large gold and silver eagle with red eyes. Knuckles and Archimedes rolled their eyes to the back of their heads as they fainted.

* * *

J, Diend, and Leangle screamed as the giant Kamen Rider fell over from a strike from Tombstone's staff. The machine grabbed him by the neck and pulled the Kamen Rider up.

** "Stand up, you wimp! Any last words?" **Tombstone asked,** "Too late!"**

It was then he flinched at the sound of a lion's roar, accompanied by the bellows of a deer and bull, the scream of an eagle, and the roars of a shark and tiger. He turned to see Dias, Leos, and the four beasts with them. Standing on top of Dias's head were…

_"Kaa-chan and Sonic!"_ Tails gasped in DenLiner as the trains began to get up.

"Leos-tachi, ikuze!" Roll called.

Leos roared before charging at Tombstone. The machine barely had a chance to respond when Leos ran by him boosted by his shoulder rockets, slashing and clawing at him. The machine barely turned when the bull rammed into his gut as the eagle clawed his face.

** "Rraaagh! You damn animals!" **Tombstone roared before the tiger and shark chomped his arms and flipped him over.

"Yatta! Ikuze, Leos-Tachi!" Roll cheered as Shadow warped onto Dias's head.

"Roll, I take it that these are the members of your family that you told us about?" Shadow asked.

"Hai," Roll nodded before Tombstone blasted the five away, "Oh no!"

Dias let out a bellow. The jewel in Roll's left hand flashed for a few seconds. Yacker let out a few words of his language to Roll. Roll looked down at Dias and tilted her head.

"Eh?" Roll blinked, "Gattai? You mean they managed to work it out?"

"Work what out?" Sonic and Shadow asked.

"Leos-tachi! Hyakujuu Gattai!" Roll shouted before the white tiger growled, "Eh? Shiro-kun's too hurt to use it."

Dias bellowed before he ran over to the five. The three on his head jumped onto Shiro, earning a purr from the massive feline as Roll rubbed her head. Leos let out a roar, his eyes turning from green to red once more. The eyes of the others minus Shiro flashed as they roared/bellowed with him. The body of Stamper opened up before Leos jumped onto it. Gale landed on him as Fang flew up to Leos's left with Dias on the right. The legs of Dias folded into his body as the back half of Fang spun 180 degrees to reveal a silver and red symbol. Leos's legs folding into his body as his rockets turned 90 degrees to have the points pointing to the inside. Leos let out a roar before Fang and Dias connected to the rockets, becoming arms, before he connected to Stamper. Stamper's body flipped out and turned into black lower legs and silver feet with silver upper legs. His body rotated to have the legs point down. Leos's head extended a bit to let Gale's wings attached to his body before she attached to him. Her tail rose up before turning 180 degrees, revealing a silver humanoid face with fangs on the sides of the mouth and green eyes.

"Yatta! They did it! GaoKing Cross Horn!" Roll declared.

"G-GaoKing Cross Horn?" Sonic gawked.

* * *

Robotnik did a spit take upon the screen he was watching.

"How can this be?-!" Robotnik demanded.

"What is wrong, your highness?" Taran asked.

"That is the work of one of my ancestors. Project: Beast," Robotnik explained, "I've been searching everywhere for it…and those blasted Freedom Fighters outdid me again! I hate those Freedom Fighters, especially that Hedgehog!-!-!"

* * *

"They combined!" Sally gasped.

"Amazing…" Uncle Chuck whispered.

"It's amazing," Kaito noted, "Haven't seen a GaoKing since I went to the Gaorangers no Seikai to try and obtain the flying island as my own."

** "So you combined, so what?"** Tombstone snorted as he punched GaoKing Cross Horn in Leos's face…only for his hand to break off, **"What?-!"**

"Capture Ring!" Roll shouted.

GaoKing Cross Horn's left arm glowed before a copy of Dias's horns shot out and bound Tombstone.

**"Not again…"** Tombstone groaned.

"GaoKing Cross Horn, use a Hissatsu!" Roll shouted as Shiro roared, "I hope this works…Seiki Kengen: Bubble Capture!"

"Cleansing Radiance Manifestation?" Shadow translated.

Dias's horns glowed once more. With a wave of his arm, GaoKing Cross Horn manifested a massive bubble. It proceeded to envelop Tombstone and floated high above the Great Forest. The bubble popped, destroying the robot.

"They did it!" Roll cheered as she hugged Sonic, earning a faint blush from the hedgehog.

* * *

"They shrunk?-!" Sally gasped, seeing the Mobian red and gold Lion, Mobian gold Eagle, Mobian neon-green Deer, Mobian white Tiger, Mobian black Bison, and Mobian blue and white Shark with Roll and Tails, the tiger purring as she nuzzled her chin into Tails's head.

"Hai. Oji-san gave them this to help them blend in," Roll explained, "The only problem is that they don't have vocal chords except for their original ones. But I helped teach them sign language."

"That explains why we never saw them…" Archimedes noted on Knuckles's shoulder.

"He gave them an extended life?" Nimue pondered.

"Hai. It's not akin to immortality, but he did say they would be living really, really, _really _long lives," Roll noted, earning a snort from Leos, "Leos-kun!"

Leos snorted again. Shiro and Fang's tails whapped him on the back of the head with Stamper's left fist. Leos grabbed his head and growled at the three, earning a growl back from Shiro. Leos grumbled after that, earning a giggle from Roll.

"You just can't win an argument with Shiro-chan, ne, Leos-kun?" Roll giggled, earning more grumbling from the red lion Mobian as he stomped off, "Leos-kun, where are you going?"

Leos let out a roar as his reply. He let out a few hand signs after that.

"Ah…I forgot he enjoyed sniffing flowers," Roll recalled, "Just stay away from catnip! You know how it causes you to act funny for a while."

"We're going to need to make the house bigger," Tails noted as Leos tripped on himself a bit while leaving.

"Hai," Roll agreed.

**"Yosh! Leave it to us!"** Momotaros declared as he tied a pair of twisted ropes to his head.

**"How do you think Bernadette-sama, Sonic-san, Silver-san, and Hiken-sama's home was built?"** Urataros asked as he put on a white towel and yellow helmet.

"That was you guys?" Sonic asked.

**"It was a simple task,"** Sieg informed.

**"No it wasn't! These idiots made a stand, a dojo, a horse, and a stage!"** Momotaros complained as he pointed at Deneb, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, **"It wasn't until Tori-Yarō did his design that we got it like that!"**

"Really? Huh…I would've been fine with the dojo, but Sieg you're awesome when it comes to house making!"

**"Thank you. I have spent some time studying Feng Shuei,"** Sieg bowed regally before turning to Knuckles, **"Perhaps I should assist in remodeling that hovel you call a home for a child as well, Red Friend 2."**

**"Bahahaha!"** Momotaros laughed, **"Red Friend 2…!"**

"Can it!" Knuckles barked as he shook his fist at the Imagin.

**"What was that, Echidna-Yarō?"** Momotaros growled as the two glared at each other.

"Oi…" Roll sighed as she shook her head at them.

* * *

**I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**Mighty: Shu Watanabe**

**Vector: Marc Biagi**

**Charmy: Emily Corkery**

**Espio: Bill Corkery **

**Archimedes: Kenn Kiriyama**

**Bean: Michael Yurchak**

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	30. But will it work?

**Me: Here's another chapter. ****Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Dias, his eyes closed, swayed his head, listening to his eldest sister's song. Nearby, Fang, Kintaros, and Stamper had fallen asleep halfway through from how calm it made them feel. Gale and Momotaros were nodding off while Leos was giving a smile with his eyes closed with Caliburn, Urataros, and Caliwave's, trying to 'see' the song as it played. Tails was nodding off in Shiro's lap, the white tiger purring happily and quietly, while Yacker floated, swaying his body in tune to the soft melody of the flute while Ryutaros was doing the same thing on the ground. Sieg sat near the others, keeping a regal aura on him, as he listened to the melody she sang go perfect with the tune of the blue hedgehog's flute. Sonic stopped his playing as Roll ended her song. Those still awake began to applaud the two.

"Simply amazing," Caliburn noted, "Are you sure you were not blessed by a Fairy of the Melody when you were born?"

Roll blushed at the comment. She didn't think she was that good. Sonic just gave a small smile at that. The group turned to see a clapping King Acorn, Kiro, and Uncle Chuck approach them.

"I must concur with the sacred sword, Lady Roll," King Acorn agreed, "The melody has a…calming effect upon those who hear it for some reason."

"Your highness," Roll gasped before she bowed.

"Hey, Uncle Chuck," Sonic greeted.

"I believe that we've found a way to cure the others who were in the Zone of Silence. We were correct in attempting to use a magical talisman to cure the king, such as the Power Rings," Uncle Chuck noted.

"And after reviewing the remaining royal doctrines that were recovered in a raid, we believe that we have found that cure," King Acorn informed before removing his crown, "By using the Crown of Acorns."

"But will it work?" Sonic asked.

"Not with this one, Sempai," Kiro replied, "It's just a fake crown."

**"Ah…Intelligent maneuver, your highness,"** Urataros noted, **"You hid it away from Robotnik, did you not?"**

"In truth, I hid it away when I thought we were to lose the Great War at one point," King Acorn admitted, "But thanks to my time possessed by the Spider Undead, I cannot remember where I put it."

"All we have is this clue. It's why I've been out for the last few months," Kiro admitted as he held up a scroll.

**"Hmm…"** Sieg looked at the scroll, **"'It is the sword duty of any sovereign to protect the Crown of Acorns at all costs, for it is this ancient talisman of power that may be the Kingdom's only defense in its darkest hour. Should the reigning sovereign be in danger of capture or peril in his life, he must ensure the crown's use for future generations, lest the House of Acorn fall beyond salvation. As per this royal doctrine, the crown must be transported to a magical dimension for safekeeping known as the Hall of Limbo.'"**

"Great! All we have to do is enter this Limbo and, er…How do you get there, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"They don't say and I've been looking all over, talking with other Freedom Fighter squads about it," Kiro noted as he held up his BirthDriver, "I also need a bit of a tune-up on the Birth Driver. Some of the CLAWs systems were damaged when I had to fight some Robians, all of which were DeRoboticized of course."

"That explains the Purple Heart," Roll noted, seeing the medal on Kiro's vest.

"That is why I think our answer can be found with magic…the magic of the Power Rings! Remember, Sonic? The Power Rings not only grant you Power, but also Knowledge. That Knowledge may help us find the missing crown," Uncle Chuck explained.

"You don't say," Sonic blinked.

"I'd best head back to Robotropolis for my 'undercover job' in Robotropolis before I'm missed," Uncle Chuck noted.

"Good luck, Uncle Chuck," Tails nodded before he took the BirthDriver and handed Kiro the Terminal Belt, a small case, and Rider Pass, "This is on temporary loan. The case has the Buckles that will let you access the outer Forms that don't need an Imagin Partner. Just don't touch the gold, white, bloody-red, or purple buckles. I'm still trying to research those."

"Hai. I humbly accept this loan," Kiro bowed.

"Excellent," King Acorn nodded, "Kiro, once your belt is repaired, you'll be working in Rider Training with the others. For now, accompany Sonic to the Lake of Rings."

"Right," Kiro nodded.

* * *

"Please tell me you have something," Robotnik frowned.

"But of course. I made this from a Robian we barely recovered from a fall in the lava when you made them all stop being used near the dangerous areas. Sadly, the Mobian life within has been extinguished."

"And that is bad because?" Robotnik asked.

"Of you are evil, my liege," Taran noted.

The nearby door slid open, revealing a Robian. The Robian was a Gila Monster in species and made of red metal. The Robian was as tall as Robotnik with its left arm replaced with a blaster. The feet had been traded for tank treads while its back had a jetpack. The right eye had been replaced with a red optic while a set of lasers were installed on the right arm with a chainsaw at the end of its tail.

"Hail Robotnik," the Robian saluted.

"I call him 'Lost Robian,'" Taran introduced, "Due to him being just a shell with circuitry replacing all that died."

"Ah…And what's more, those fools will try to 'save' him," Robotnik smirked, "Lost Robian, go now with our new agents! Find those Freedom Fighters and eliminate them!"

"Hail Robotnik!" Lost Robian saluted before walking out.

"Will this one be stronger than the last?" Robotnik asked.

"Possibly not. The previous one had the powers of dozens upon dozens of destroyed machines," Taran explained.

"And yet it was beaten by a _bubble_," Robotnik scowled.

"Don't remind me…" Taran muttered, "Oh the humiliation on my end…"

* * *

"Any reason why we're waiting so far from the lake?" Kiro asked.

"Well, the existences of the Lakes of Rings are supposed to be kept a secret from everyone but Uncle Chuck, the royal family, and the core Freedom Fighters…" Sally began as she prepped her Henshin Belt.

"…But we're worried that those COMBots and MIRRORBots may have transmitted its location to Butt-nik after ambushing us last time," Sonic finished.

"It's why we're waiting here. Uncle Chuck set up a meeting here with Fly-Fly Freddy to report on what Robotnik really knows," Roll finished as she looked at her watch until Leos began to growl at a set of bushes, "Leos-kun, there's an intruder? But we're out in the forest."

Leos roared before shifting into a red and gold-furred lion. He lunged into the bushes before screams were heard. Leos walked out a few moments later with Sleuth in his jaws.

"Leos! Put the dog down…" Roll ordered sternly, "Now!"

"Sleuth! What're you doing here?" Sonic asked as Leos dropped the dog before changing back.

"Sorry to startle you. Fred's cover was almost blown, but I was able to leave Robotropolis safely," Sleuth explained, "My apologies if this isn't standard procedure, but I have to detail his report while we head over to the lake."

"Fine, soldier," Sally sighed, "But we're going to have to go in armed just to be safe. Henshin!"

**=OPEN UP=**

"Henshin!"

**=GUARD FORM=**

Plat Form appeared on him. Suddenly, black and silver armor formed on his torso. A pentagon-shaped symbol that was red and blue. On the center of that was a silver Doberman's face looking ahead. A police siren went off before a police car drove along the track of Plat Form's helmet, the windshields red and blue. It quickly transformed into a new DenKamen. The left half was red while the right half was blue. On the top of his head were the sirens of the small police car raised into the air, resembling the track connector for an electric train.

"Let's get going," Leangle ordered.

"You said it. We're already behind schedule, so we'll trust you with the location, Sleuth," Sonic spoke as he and Roll raced off to the lake.

"Uh…Why do I have a gun aimed at my head?" Sleuth asked as G Den-O kept DenGasher in Gun Mode aimed at the dog's head.

"For some reason, I don't trust you," the police-themed Rider stated.

"Kiro, put the gun down," Leangle ordered.

"Fine…But if he does one single thing, I'm blasting him to last month," G Den-O stated.

* * *

"That's a pretty bizarre report, Sleuth," Sally noted.

"True, but now you know that Robotnik never got any data before Sonic destroyed the COMBots," Sleuth noted before he booted Leangle and punched G Den-O in the gut, "But thanks to your poor strategic maneuvers today, Robotnik will now have a new supply of Power Rings!"

"I knew it!" G Den-O coughed as MIRRORBots emerged from Sleuth's armor.

"Sorry, guys! But as much as I liked our rebellion, I loved Robotnik's promise of personal power and T-Bone Steaks better!" Sleuth declared.

"Why you dirty dog traitor…!" Sonic growled as he brandished Caliburn.

"Prepare to be ensnared and put to trial," Caliburn declared.

"Guess the only food you're going to get is bread and water in a prison kennel," G Den-O grunted before he opened fired.

Leos let loose a roar. Shiro, Fang, Stamper, and Gale charged at the robots with Leos in the lead. Shiro extended her claws and slashed a MIRRORBot in the gut before Stamper tackled five down. Gale flipped over three, getting their attention as Fang began to tear them apart with his jaws. Leos shifted into his Lion Form and tore apart ten at once.

"Nice job, Leos-kun! Yacker-kun!"

**"Cube!"** Yacker declared.

Yacker glowed before transforming into a blue, cube-shaped Wisp. He flew into Roll's sword and it transformed with Roll once more. Her arms turned a deep blue as chain-themed armor wrapped around her shoulders and chest, accenting her breasts within her clothing. His eyes became focused and lightning blue. Her sword had transformed into a blue sledgehammer with the end resembling the Wisp twice the size of her head. Roll let out a raspy-like growl before she easily hefted it up and swung it with one hand, crushed twenty. More continued to pour out of Sleuth's armor.

"I kinda doubt that!" Sleuth declared.

It was then a barrage of lasers began to hit the ground. Everyone jumped out of the way as a tall fly-based, blue and red Robian flew over them. Lost Robian jumped off and landed near G Den-O, slamming his fist into the Rider's face.

"Fly-Fly Freddy!" Sonic gasped before he began to shake, "I can't believe it…You can take over the world, you can try to pollute it even. But if you Roboticize the friends I've made, that's where you really cross the line!"

His quills turned pitch black. A dark aura began to flare out of his as his eyes turned blank. His mouth vanished as the aura grew in size.

"Uh-oh…He went Dark Super," Roll gulped.

Dark Super blurred before the heads of half of the MIRRORBots in the area were torn to shreds.

**=FIRE! DROP! GEMINI! BURNING DIVIDE!=**

Leangle jumped into the air and split into two. Her feet ignited as she slammed them into Fly-Fly Freddy. The Robian groaned before exploding, leaving an unconscious Fly-Fly Freddy on the ground. Sleuth started to run when Birth and Bunnie's fists met his face.

"You guys okay?" Birth asked.

"You fixed it!" G Den-O gasped.

"Not a problem, actually. Good thing there was a manual in the armor."

"…Manual in the armor?" G Den-O repeated as he kicked Lost Robian in the face.

"Y'all didn't forget I was on Power Ring Patrol, did ya?" Bunnie asked as she extended her legs to kick two MIRRORBots nearby.

"I didn't. And although we need your help, you may have picked the wrong time," Leangle replied as she pointed at a Power Ring emerging from the water, "Sonic! Get in control of yourself and get that Power Ring!"

Dark Super looked up from a shredded MIRRORBot and changed back into Sonic.

"On it!" the blue hedgehog replied as he shot out and grabbed the ring.

A MIRRORBot began to emerge from the water when Knuckles, roaring, slammed his swords into its face.

"I guess it's true what they say, 'All good things come from above!'" Sonic grinned.

"I once said that and then a pigeon flew over my head," Birth recalled as he used his Caterpillar Legs to give a double kick to Lost Robian.

"Might I remind you comedians that we're in the middle of battle?-!" Knuckles demanded as he released his Soul Surge on a swarm of MIRRORBots.

"Might I remind you that not only am I fast on my feet I'm also well-armed for battle!" Sonic reminded as he released his Soul Surge, mowing down what remained.

"Nice work, guys! Now we can make this traitor stand trial and take care of this Robian," Leangle said as Birth engaged the Breast Cannon.

**=CELL BURST=**

"Fire!" Birth shouted as he attack rammed into Lost Robian…only for the Robian to bat it away.

"You don't get it, do ya?" Sleuth asked as he was cuffed by Leangle, "Lost Robian has no soul! He's already dead!"

"It…It can't be…" Roll gasped as Yacker and Caliwave turned to normal.

"That monster…" Leangle growled.

"…Then we need to put it to rest," Caliburn noted.

"I…I can't," Sonic replied with a sigh.

"Let me then," G Den-O replied with a sigh before his DenKamen glowed, "Right now, the Mobian inside is dead. There's no brain pulses or heartbeats. All that's in it is electronics. Robians are supposed to have organic brains, lungs, kidneys, and hearts since machinery can't replicate vital organs."

"Okay. So that form has X-Ray capabilities," Birth noted in a small notebook.

"Not the time!" Leangle snapped.

Lost Robian growled before firing at the group. The Doberman on G Den-O's torso glowed before a barrier erected itself around them, sending the lasers back at Lost Robian.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

G Den-O aimed his gun at Lost Robian. The power charged up at the barrel before firing a concentrated blast at it. Everyone but G Den-O looked away as Lost Robian screamed in agony before exploding.

* * *

"Activating the Regenerative Oil," Taran typed down on a computer.

* * *

"Not again!" Birth groaned as Lost Robian regenerated and grew to massive proportions.

"Leos-tachi!" Roll called.

Leos roared as his eyes flashed red. The five charged at the giant Lost Robian, transforming into their giant form before combining into GaoKing. Lost Robian roared as he charged at the warrior. GaoKing threw an uppercut with the Tiger Arm before doing a spin kick, knocking it over.

"Shark Shot!" Roll shouted as GaoKing's Shark Arm glowed before ramming it into Lost Robian's gut.

"Do you know all the names of their attacks or are you just making them up as you go?" Caliwave asked.

"They've actually been making notes for attack ideas," Roll replied, "GaoKing, time for the finisher! Tenchi Gōmei: Animal Heart!"

"What does that mean?" Sonic whispered.

"It means 'Heaven and Earth Roar,'" Roll translated.

GaoKing's animal heads opened their jaws up. Energy formed within their jaws. They proceeded unleash five colored blasts at Lost Robian. Lost Robian groaned as he collapsed, exploding. Leos roared as GaoKing lowered his arms.

* * *

"Knuckles, how did you know we needed help?" Sonic asked as they entered the medical ward quarantined for those that had stayed in the Zone of Silence.

"That was my doing, Sonny," Uncle Chuck replied as he walk in, "For some time, I've suspected there may be a double agent in our spy network and my fears were confirmed when Fred failed to report for orders. Good job on recovering him, by the way."

"I can't believe he upped to zzzecurity for organic zzzignaturezzz," Fly-Fly Freddy slumped.

"None of us knew," Uncle Chuck sighed, "Now then, now knowing who I could now trust, I thought it might be best to call on outside assistance using an outdated and untraceable frequency, I radioed Angel Island and Knuckles agreed to come."

"You're welcome," Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"And we thank you again, Knuckles. Now, Sonic, if you would?" King Acorn asked.

"Just focus on knowledge instead of a power boost," Uncle Chuck informed his nephew.

"Right, Uncle Chuck," Sonic nodded when Roll put her hand, Knuckles his left hand, and Yacker one of his tentacles on it, "Huh?"

"If more of us focus on the same thing, it may have better chance of getting that knowledge," Roll explained.

"Right," Sonic nodded.

With that, the four closed their eyes. They grunted in pain before the ring let loose a flash of light. The light faded to reveal the four holding their heads in pain.

"Ow…" Sonic groaned.

"What happened?" Tails gasped as Uncle Chuck helped them up with King Acorn and Sally.

"So, where's the crown? Did you find that Hall of Limbo?" Sally asked.

"No. But we did learn that the Crown of Acorns is connect to the Sword of Acorns through a magical link," Sonic replied.

"But that's the problem. I had my Secret Service hide the sword away," King Acorn noted.

"Do you remember where they hid it?"

"I made them not tell me to hide it better," King Acorn replied.

"Your highness, if you would allow me to do so, I will make it my personal quest to find that sword. One way or the other, I will see to it that it is returned and your companions restored! This is solemnly vow upon my title as Knight of the Sun!"

* * *

**Mini Story: Knuckles' Quest Part 1**

**"This is not what I had in mind...This is definitely _not_ what I had in mind," Knuckles noted as he rode along the tracks in the Sands of Time in ZeroLiner with Tails, Deneb, and Silver.**

**"You're the one who said 'If I'm going to find a magic sword, I better start by reaching out to a great source of magic," Silver quoted.**

**"Yeah, but when I said 'I'll start my _personal_ quest by contacting the Ancient Walkers,' I meany by-my-self."**

**"But you know they only appear when something big happens...Like the time when Silver and I were considered to be the 'Chosen Ones' as told by Athair..." Tail recalled.**

**"You great-grandfather is the only one we know of who has a direct link to you, us, and the Walkers," Silver added, "And he was last seen on Downunda."**

"Attention, passengers, we're nearing Downunda. Please make sure you have eaten all your food."

**"Deneb!" Silver shouted as he jumped the Imagin and pummeled his with PSI and wrestling moves.**

**"Ah! Help me!" Deneb screamed.**

**An hour later...**

**"...And this is the very crater where we first met them," Silver concluded.**

**"Well, no one's home, so let's keep searching," Knuckles ordered until several hours passed, "Oh, no, kids. You led me in circles!"**

**"Big deal! I still say we'll find Athair-san here!" Tails argued.**

**"After all, this crater is the former sire of Angel Island!" Silver added.**

**"What?-! no way! Impossible! Ok, Kids, I think I've had enough of your..." Knuckles growled.**

**"Think? Do you really, immature one? Quite a bold word for a Guardian whose actions resolve around fisticuffs!"**

**"Athair-san!" Tails and Silver gasped as Athair walked up.**

**"Who are you to judge? You were the only member of our family who didn't have teh courage to become our homeland's Guardian!"**

**"Who are _you_ to judge? Wisdom decrees that it is better to safeguard a universe than just one pebble in its belly!"**

**"That's just Mystic psycho-Babble!" Knuckles waved it off and began to walk away.**

**"You guys certainly have quite a history," Tails noted.**

**"Our history is a matter of genetics, Double Tail. But we have never met."**

**"Look, the reason we came here, Athair-san...huh?" Tails blinked as the skies began to darken.**

**"...Is known only too well...!"**

**"Hey, what's this trick? Why is it getting so dark?" Knuckles demanded before they were in space with the crater.**

**"What's happened to us?" Deneb whimpered.**

_**"You are traveling to the limits of infinity...but there is no limits to infinity...so your travel takes you back to where you started...yet you have not traveled at all..."**_

**"Athair-san?" Tails pondered before Silver looked ahead and yelped.**

**"The Ancient Walkers!" Silver gasped before kneeling, "We apologize for our intrusion, Walkers of the Ancients! But we need you words of wisdom! Our friend Knuckles seeks the Sword of Acorns!"**

**"Through time and space and alternate dimensions...properties exist beyond comprehension..."**

**"Artifacts of ancient and unfathomable power...exist to aid and make men cower..."**

**"Cognizant by beings of science and mystic shaman...a sovereign royal's allies of elder age and an emerald have nothing in common!"**

**"We know of how a Chaos Emerald will not work upon them all," Silver noted, "Uh oh...It went dark again..."**

**"Wait, Ancient Walkers! Don't send us home...I haven't finished...!" Knuckles began before the four were sent flying across a demon-filled dark area.**

**"Ahhhhh!-!-!" Deneb screamed before hugging Silver, shaking like a leaf.**

**"I blame you two. You wast their time with nonsense," Knuckles scowled before they floated before a black cat Mobian in a blue cloak, a raven in a green cloak, and a goat in a blue robe and wizard hat.**

**_"On a once-lush world and its hunk of floating stone...there exists a Sorcerer, Wizard, and Alchemist who stand alone..." _The Ancient Walker chanted as one as the images chanrged to a nine-tailed red fox in a fire-themed cloak standing beside an older purple-wearing fox, a pink-wearing rabbit, and a horse in red, _"Two Charlatans, Enhantrss, and Paladin with fairness and courage thou must face...with patience and fortitude a blade of steel thou may embrace!"_  
**

**"We're back on Downunda," Tail noted as they landed on near the crater, "And those images..."**

**"I know! They represent beings of power who may have a clue to the whereabouts of the King's Sword," Knuckles replied.**

**"Yatta! We're onto something!" Silver cheered.**

**"No, you two. _I'm_ onto something. I've got the places to go and people to see. And no matter what danger I may face," Knuckles slammed his namesake into his other hand, "****From here on out, I go _alone_."**

* * *

**I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**Mighty: Shu Watanabe**

**Vector: Marc Biagi**

**Charmy: Emily Corkery**

**Espio: Bill Corkery **

**Archimedes: Kenn Kiriyama**

**Bean: Michael Yurchak**

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	31. Tonight, we should just enjoy

**Me: Here's another chapter. This is based off the issue**** '****Countdown to Armageddon**.' Also, I am having a continuous vote up on my Author Page on this site. Make sure to vote on it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

A blue hedgehog stood before a set of controls, sporting a tuff of brown hair and a brown mustache. Across from him was an injured blue hedgehog, standing within a Roboticizer. He had burn wounds on him with his right arm and left leg in casts. The left half of his face had a bandage going over the eye with a tuff of brown hair of his head. The hedgehog pulled a lever and the machine activated. The Robian's body tore open the casts and bandages on the repaired metal body with the tuff of hair replaced with a metallic fiber.

"For the love of Mobius…No!-!-!" the hedgehog screamed, "The Roboticization process was supposed to just take care of the injured areas…But it's worked too well! Jules…My brother is nothing more than a mindless machine now!"

"That is really amazing, Uncle Chuck," Tails admitted as the images projected from the Roboticized Hedgehog's eyes turned off.

"Where's the popcorn?" Sonic pondered to Sally, earning a look from him.

"Charles, how are you doing this?" Bernadette asked as Mecha stood nearby, confused about what he just saw since, in a way, it was how he was created.

"Well, Bernadette, what kind of spy would I be if I didn't install the latest high-definition digital video technology directly into my optic sensors?" Uncle Chuck chuckled as he opened his 'eyes' revealing camera before putting his 'eyes' back on and opened his chest to reveal a set of CDs, "Not only can I record what I see, but I can also play back any pre-recorded video."

"Yeah, but do you have a dish antennae with a hundred movie stations?" Dulcy asked jokingly.

"Dulcy," Sally whispered.

"Not exactly," Uncle Chuck chuckled, "However, retrieved from Robotropolis by my Spy Network, this video is a by-product of a secret surveillance system used in the former royal palace and provides proof that Robotnik, in his former identity as Warlord Julian Kintobor, sabotaged my original Roboticizer. It was his intervention that transformed my tool of medicine into a weapon of war. And except for a few times when we were lucky, I don't think we'll ever be able to DeRoboticize all those poor souls."

"It almost always happens," Nimue recalled, "Something meant to help others just ends up causing more pain. I recall a few cases that last time I hid amongst the populace before the Great War that some even used _cleaning supplies_ to kill others, hiding it within soups."

"Oh my…" Bernadette gasped.

"And it was usually the mother who just enjoyed the attention of having a sick child," Nimue added, making Roll and Bernadette nearly fall over in shock.

"That's just sick!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Some humanitarian I am…" Uncle Chuck sighed.

"It's not your fault," Rotor tried to comfort.

"Don't despair. I have an idea. This would be a perfect time for a special military retreat," Sally smirked.

"Better not have Rider Training in it…" Silver and Tails muttered.

"Perfect," Kaito smirked before he walked out, "At least now I can take care of some treasure finding."

* * *

"Why must we bring her pickles and vanilla ice cream?" Omega asked.

"I told you that her cravings start after the first four months and that was three months ago in the second month of pregnancy," Shadow sighed as they walked into Nimue's room.

The pink hedgehog was laying on the bed, her stomach and bust showing perfect signs of the pregnancy. Shadow had to resist the urge to think of the last time she was like this…especially when he walked in on her and the Sonic she had married when that Sonic was…'satisfying' her. Shadow handed Gamma the tub of vanilla ice cream, ran out to Robotropolis, tore the head off a SWATBot, puked into its body, put its head back on, and raced back to Knothole. He just thought about that scene.

* * *

As twilight descended, the group consisting of the Hedgehog family, the Imagin, Dulcy, Sally, King Acorn, Roll, Leos-Tachi, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, and Blaze sat around a fire pit Mecha had dug out. Deneb, Fang, Dias, Ryutaros, Momotaros, and Sonic were roasting marshmallows (Chili-Dogs in Fang, Roll, and Sonic's case) while Shiro was hugging Tails from behind, nuzzling her chin into the top of his head once more. Sieg stood beside Dulcy, having a small chat with her.

"…And your Video Camera Eyes are a great addition to your espionage activities!" Sally was finishing.

"I only demonstrated them in a vain attempt to bolster my own courage…" Uncle Chuck sighed, "The truth is, I'm just Robotnik's _pawn_! He knew my guilt would force me to resign my position as the Kingdom's scientific advisor. So I suppressed my remorse by transforming from Sir Charles, inventor, to Uncle Chuck, Chili-Dog Proprietor. Still…Our discovery that one of our own agents, Sleuth Doggy Dog, is now a convicted traitor, is further evidence of my shortcomings. I didn't even know about the existence of that Death Egg Sonny helped destroy until it was almost too late for us all. I have failed more often than not, Princess."

"That isn't true, old bean. In the first two instances, the only thing you did not do was dig deep enough for the truth."

**"The King is correct, Sir Charles,"** Sieg agreed, **"In a single defeat, a thousand lessons are learned, after all."**

"Plus, you made a success as the Chili-Dog Restaurant Chain Champ!" Sonic grinned as he ate the ten on his stick.

"Sonic-kun…" Roll giggled before everyone heard a howl.

"Wha-What's that noise?" Tails gulped as he hid behind his adopted mother with Momotaros.

**"I hope it's not an Inu…"** Momotaros noted with a shiver.

"It zounds like zee wolves!" Antoine gulped.

"Leos-kun, is Fenrir-kun nearby?" Roll asked, earning a shrug from the lion as he and the others prepared for anything.

"It looks like we all got company," Bunnie noted as eyes appeared in the bushes.

"Whaddya say, Sonic? Let's shed a little light on our intruders," Dulcy smirked.

"Now hold on, Dulcy. Roll, do you think it's them?" Sally asked.

"Maybe. _If you can understand me, please come out into the lighted area,"_ Roll ordered as she switched tongues.

The bushes rustled before a familiar group emerged. Hibiki, Todoroki, and Amaki were all in the lead, surrounding a Deroboticized Lupe. With them were four male wolfs of either white, brown, orange, or dirt-colored furs.

"Lupe! Good to see you again!" Sally smiled as she shook hands with the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters' leader.

"Greetings, Princess. I'm glad we stumbled upon your friendly campsite after a recent battle," Lupe greeted before seeing King Acorn, "Maximillian-san."

"Konnichiwa, Lupe-sama," King Acorn bowed, _"A pleasure as always to see an old friend."_

_ "Likewise, Maximillian. I'm glad that you have been freed from the Zone of Silence,"_ Lupe informed.

_'I didn't know he spoke Japanese,'_ Roll and Sally thought.

"I see that they have inherited the wills of the last three," King Acorn noted, "Care to talk over the fire?"

"But of course," Lupe replied, "You'll have to excuse Loki, though."

"Loki?" Roll repeated.

"Yes. He's refusing to come near the campfire," Lupe replied as she looked at the cloudy night sky, "He's always like this on a full moon night. I wonder when he'll start to play his melody…"

Sonic, Bernadette, Silver, Hiken, Uncle Chuck, and Mecha all visibly flinched. None of them even checked the calendar for that night's moon.

* * *

"…And now Robotnik's building a new line of Super 'Bots that can grow huge!" a white wolf wearing a torn purple gi scowled.

"We fought his first and second ones, Drago-san," Roll noted as she pointed at the proud-looking Leos, "Leos-tachi became GaoKing Cross Horn to fight the first before forming GaoKing to deal with the second."

"They beat him with a bubble. A _bubble_ of all things!" Tails laughed with Sonic.

_"Drago, don't you like this…Chili Dog?"_ Todoroki asked.

_"Yes. What's disturbing me is that after leaving a den of robots, we're now feeding with _two_!"_ Drago growled as he pointed at Uncle Chuck and Mecha, the later offering a clean napkin to Bernadette.

"What 'ya mean?" Sonic demanded, managing to catch something bad with Drago pointing at them, "Uncle Chuck's one of us! And Mecha there wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Really? How do you know they're not Robotnik's spies?"

"Because I say so, tough guy!" Sonic replied, _'That and Mecha's the Roboticized me that remains since the last time I turned Hedgewolf…Thank those Ancient Walkers Tails and Silver told me about that the last few full moons were cloudy.'_

"And when Sonic the Amateur speaks, people listen."

"Ah, son of a robot…" Sonic muttered as he turned to a tree to see Geoffrey leaning against a tree.

**"Did anyone see him enter the area?"** Urataros asked.

"Now take my professional advice: cut down on the campfire before you attract the entire _planet_," Geoffrey continued.

"I don't like this guy," Todoroki frowned under his transformed head.

"Ugh. What do you want now, Geoffrey?" Sonic grumbled.

"I guess you could say I've been doin' a bit of _sleuth_-ing by _dog_-gedly following _Chuckie's_ every move," Geoffrey replied.

"Sounds more like spying to me," Uncle Chuck frowned.

"Interesting choice of words, mate, especially since the agent who uncovered your video was one of Robotnik's spies; Sleuth Doggy Dog," Geoffrey noted with a scowl.

"Is that true?" King Acorn asked as he looked at the slumping Robian.

"Yes, but it was weeks before we discovered Sleuth to be a traitor," Uncle Chuck replied.

"Still, that doesn't mean the tape isn't authentic," Sally noted.

"Isn't that convenient? One spy covering up for another. Too bad you didn't realize the Rebel Underground I run sniffed out your deception," Geoffrey noted.

"We didn't know you _sniffed_," Sonic noted, his body shaking a bit, "We just thought you _smelled_."

"Sonic, quiet," Sally whispered.

"Oh no…" Roll whispered, "Bernadette-sama…"

"I know," Bernadette gulped as she noticed her blood son shaking.

"Geoffrey St. John, please explain what you mean by 'deception,'" King Acorn ordered.

"Simple, yer highness. Chuckie's Spy network and phony video are just a ruse to cover up th' fact that he's working for the other side," Geoffrey replied.

"All right! That's it! Are you naturally this stupid, skunk, or do ya practice?" Sonic demanded as he glared at the skunk, his pupils turning a sickly green.

"This isn't a game, _boy. _You're in over yer 'ead in this man's war."

"Well, your head's going to be sucking d…!" Sonic began before collapsing to his knees, his body shaking as he broke into a cold sweat.

"Oh no…" the non-wolfs, non-Leos-tachi, and Geoffrey paled as Sonic clenched his eyes shut as the pain began to appear once more.

"What?" Lupe asked as Roll looked up.

"Not good," Roll frowned.

The clouds had finally dispersed, revealing the full moon. Sonic eyes snapped open, tilting his head upwards to look directly at the full moon. Everyone stepped back as Sonic's quills became engulfed in the dark-blue and white fur. His gloves ripped to reveal his peach hands turning into a pure blue, the claws extending. The flames extended his shadow to a nearby tree, the shadow showing his body as it began to grow a bit taller and muscular. Sonic rose up to his feet and roared, completing the change into a Hedgewolf. Nearby, a pair of red eyes widened at the sight. The descendent of the blue one the Creator disliked…was part wolf?

Sonic snarled as he slammed his fist into Geoffrey's face. Skunk went too far this time. Skunk insult sad Uncle, insult pack. Sonic no let Skunk get away with that. Sonic tear to shreds Skunk! Geoffrey flipped before landing on his feet.

"Still haven't learned yet, mate, that it takes more than speed, swords, and that trick jest now!" Geoffrey frowned before his right glove, mounted with a crossbow, and fired a shot that bound Sonic to a tree, "It also takes skill, experience, and cunning. Too bad it's the last lesson you'll ever learn."

"Geoffrey! No!" Sally gasped.

"Mecha!" Bernadette ordered.

-Affirmative- Mecha's eyes changed from green to red as he blurred and punched the skunk in the face with Antoine.

"That ees enough! The 'edgehog may be zee imbecile like you, but even he does not desairve ze death," Antoine frowned as he Mecha got Sonic out of the binds.

-Material consists of unknown fibers. Strength hypothetically strong enough to bound a Hedgewolf- Mecha noted.

Sonic grumbled. Ferret Face insulted and saved him with Metal Copy Turned Good in the same second. Sonic grumbled as he went over and sat beside Nice One. Roll just blushed a bit at how Sonic was staying so close. She still wasn't used to it when he was like this. Nearby, Leos, Shiro, Stamper, Fang, and Gale were standing beside Antoine, growling at Geoffrey as he started to get up with the felines and shark baring their fangs at him.

"What's your problem, mates? This doesn't involve you," Geoffrey demanded.

"My problem is with you, L-Pew. I will no loner subdue my doubts about you. You daire to say zat Uncle Cuck is zee traitor? No! It is _you _who are zee spy!"

_ "Hmm…These are serious accusations,"_ King Acorn commented nearby with Lupe.

_"Yes. That is true,"_ Lupe agreed as she munched on a marshmallow.

"How can that be?" Sally asked.

_"Hmm…I wonder if he'll bring up my old friend,"_ King Acorn pondered.

"Years ago, zee top general and close friend convinced zee king that one day, he might need zee Rebel Underground…I was 'is Cadet-In-Training, preparing for zee day when the Kingdom might by attacked from her enemies…" Antoine explained, "Before the Rebel Underground was established, howevaire, that General became zee Casualty of Robotnik's War! Then _you _show up-poof!-claiming to be its leader!"

_"He brought it up…"_ King Acorn muttered as Lupe patted his back.

"Who was this 'supposed' general, mate?"

_"His father, of course,"_ King Acorn replied in a whisper to Lupe nearby.

"Eee was my fathaire! And I say you have stolen my Family Honor!" Antoine declared.

"I never even knew the bloke!" Geoffrey argued before Mecha aimed his lasers at the skunk, "I thought you were disarmed."

-Correction: I _was_ disarmed- Mecha replied as he glanced at Tails and Rotor.

Sonic frowned at his Metal Double. Mecha Double act like Sonic just then. Sonic like Mecha Double right then and there. Just wish Mecha Double not lie about not being disarmed.

"I never knew Tony wasn't a real soldier until he started Knight Training," Dulcy whispered.

"Yep, like us, he was too young," Tails explained, "He told me that he wears that uniform as a tribute to his dad."

"And like all of us, he rose to the occurrence of war with exceptional courage," Bunnie added.

_'Huh…Guess he wasn't always a Ferret Face…'_ Roll thought.

"So he wasn't always considered a Ferret Face?" Todoroki chuckled, recalling Momotaros saying that.

"Nope. In fact, in the early days of the war, before I even became a Rabbot, he saved muh life," Bunnie recalled, "Ever the dashin' hero, he bowed before royalty, offering his honor and courage to restore the realm…"

_'I still say a Democracy is better…'_ Roll thought.

"I better go and check up on him," Bunnie noted before she walked off after the coyote, catching up to him after a minute, "Antoine, no matter what's happened in the past, I want y'all to know I think you're very brave."

"Merci, Bunnie. It's nice to know _someone_ cares…" Antoine sighed, rubbing a bit of his hand to remove the fake fur to reveal a bandaged hand, "Thanks for zee coverings for my hands."

"It's nothing," Bunnie replied before holding his hand with the bandages covering it, kissing his cheek, "And I care…"

Antoine stammered a bit with a faint blush. Nearby, Loki snickered quietly to himself. He was so glad that he tossed that note down to the Alpha Wolf of his current Pack. He just loved romantic moments such as these. Loki proceeded to shake his head. Love maybe in the air that night, but unfortunately, it was overshadowed by doubts and suspicions…

* * *

"Drago! Where have you been all this time?" Lupe asked as the white wolf walked into camp an hour later.

"Er…I just went for a walk," Drago replied.

"That's the third time you left the pack this week without official leave!" Hibiki informed.

"At least Loki makes sure to toss down a note or two," Todoroki added as he held up a note with a rather detailed picture circling it with an alligator, a wolf, and hammerhead shark.

"Are you sayin' I'm shirking my duties?" Drago growled.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to keep an eye on you," Lupe frowned.

"Good. You watch your renegade, and I'll watch mine," Geoffrey noted as he used a toothpick on his teeth, making Sonic growl at him while moving in front of Uncle Chuck, Bernadette, and Mecha.

"Enough," King Acorn ordered, "The accusations today have no evidence to them. Furthermore, Geoffrey St. John, I believe your father would be ashamed of the actions you have shown tonight. Now then, I have seen many of you prove your loyalty through reports and actions this night. Until time tells us, these accusations are to be put aside. Tonight, we should just enjoy. For tomorrow, war continues with Robotnik."

Those being accused, minus Uncle Chuck and Mecha, muttered to themselves as they sat away from the others including the others accused. Sonic smirked at the skunk before Bernadette scratched behind his ear.

"Loki, are you sure you do not wish to come closer to the fire?" Lupe asked.

A rolled up paper shot out, bopped Drago on the back of his head, shot over to Geoffrey and bopped him in the nose, and spun in the air. It landed perfectly in Lupe's lap and unfurled. The words 'I apologize, but not at the moment. I wish to enjoy the stars a bit longer. Loki.'

"This Loki is a good shot with those," Silver noted.

"You'd be amazed at what he's done with them. I recall one time he tapped one and it went all the way to me, all the way on the other side of our land," Lupe recalled.

"It bopped off sensei's head and made him fall into the river," Todoroki laughed, "Oh…Hey, Amane, you recall how he fell off it and landed right on your sensei."

"Right on the lips," Amaki giggled before Todoroki slapped his knee, laughing.

"Everyone was talking about it for weeks!" Todoroki laughed.

"Sensei kept reminding them, too," Hibiki snickered.

* * *

**Me: Hey, can you guys also help out a friend of mine? He's Maxforce here on FanFiction and needs some OCs for a Megaman ZX(A) story he's writing: ****Megaman ZX: The New Generation. Help him out, please? Could you guys also look at the story 'Ben 10: Freedom Force' by my other friend seanzilla115? He kinda hopes you guys can look and send at least one review.**

**Also, I've been thinking. When some people read this, they normally think of their voices. Well, I think a list of voices would be good.**

**Sonic: Roger Craig Smith**

**Roll: Emi Motoi**

**Tails: Kate Higgins**

**Nimue: Lisa Ortiz**

**Knuckles: Dan Green**

**Shadow: Kirk Thornton**

**Omega: Taiten Kusonoki**

**Gamma: Steve Broadie**

**Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic: Koyama Tsuyoshi**

**Robotnik: Jim Cummings**

**Orbot: Kirk Thornton**

**Cubot: depends on the voice chip, actually. His original voice actor: Wally Wingert**

**Snively: Charles Adler**

**Sally: Kath Soucie**

**NICOLE: Kath Soucie**

**Bunnie: Christine Cavanaugh**

**Antoine: Rob Paulsen**

**Uncle Chuck: William Windom**

**Rotor: Cam Brainard**

**Momotaros: Seki Toshihiko**

**Urataros: Yusa Kōji**

**Kintaros: Terasoma Masaki**

**Ryutaros: Suzumura Ken'ichi**

**Deneb: Ōtsuka Hōchū**

**Sieg: Miki Shin'ichirō**

**Silver: Daisuke Ono**

**Hiken: Shiratori Yuriko**

**Caliwave:** **Shimizu Fumika**

**Blaze: Bella Hudson**

**I'm just using the main voices. If another character appears that is part of the plot, I'll add them in an Author's Note. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	32. Message to All Readers

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!  
SPREAD THE WORD!  
copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!


End file.
